Blackbird Song
by LabyFan23
Summary: Pack your things, Leave somehow, Blackbird song is over now, Don't be scared I'm still here, No more time for crying tears. "I miss her." Daryl whispered. It all started with a picture of a time long since passed and ended with a prayer. Daryl thinks back on a girl he lost and hopes to find again. Their love's strength is tested through betrayal, jealously and fear. DarylxOc, Meth
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I am back with my first multi-chapter fic. It will be maybe four or five chapters. I am so thankful for those who favorite, followed, and reviewed my first Walking Dead one-shot The Man Comes Around. I am very happy about the response from it. I hope this first of the multi-chapter story is alright. I've worked rather hard on it.**

**Again, no flames will be accepted, only constructive criticism. Thank you to those who have respected that.**

**There is MerlexBeth (Meth) in this story and DarylxOC. If either of these offend you please leave this page.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter one. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Time had stopped and was lost. It didn't seem to matter anymore and why would it when one lived day to day looking over their shoulder for the danger that walked like it was living, but was really dead. Time was meaningless when it was a continuous cycle of packing your things and leaving a place you'd found rest in because death stumbled about, starving for flesh and blood. All the songs had stopped, the tales over now and never to be heard again. While time stopped, fear continued on, the main source that fueled every survivor and haunted their sleep. Would it ever end? Would the fear at least be put on hold for something better? When it seemed naught, tears would stain the night, the ghostly cries one less tear spilled and one less moment to live. Would living in a world of fear and the undead ever be worth it? Would something ever lessen the pain and distress that ravaged the mind, body and soul?

For Merle Dixon, that salvation came from the most improbable of people, the youngest daughter of the former vet, Beth Greene.

* * *

Merle watched as Beth walked away from the mess hall table she occupied, his greedy blue eyes falling to her swaying hips. A predatory smirk grew on his lips. Who would've thought that Beth, that little tight ass, big eyed girl wanted ol' Merle? It baffled him every time he thought about it, for obvious reasons, their huge age gap and their polar opposite personalities. Despite it all, he couldn't say that he didn't give her a quick, clean way out when they first started out. He'd thrown out the blunt, honest truth, partially hoping it would both scare her and not so. He was a former drug user, smoker, frequent drinker, and an asshole who did terrible things to her family. For some reason, despite the evil he'd done, that short and skinny girl was determined to be with him or make whatever they had work. Even to that day he didn't know what they were. She didn't care what he was or what he had been. All she knew was that she wanted him and that was all Merle needed.

If he were to be honest, he didn't really give a shit what they were. Why did a pair of people need a label? All that matter was that she was his and he wasn't gonna let her go any time soon. She wanted him, like how many other women did, but what she wanted tacked on was something he never experienced. Merle Dixon didn't do relationships. Just a quick fuck and out the door. That was the Merle Dixon way. That's all he ever knew. Yet, with Beth Greene it was something completely different. Merle didn't know how to describe it, but all he knew is that she'd be all he ever wanted for now on. And he made it his job to protect her by whatever means necessary.

Before the world went to shit, he could have any woman melt like ice in his arms. Beth was a little more resistant to his charms...at times, but she easily succumbed to him all the same. She may've been young, but she was wise beyond her years when it came to certain things, but she still had time to grow up. He just hoped, silently, that when she _did_ "grow up" that she would come to her senses about their…arrangement and walk away. That was something he wouldn't allow. Although, he had an inkling that it wouldn't be that simple with her. She was a woman, all women had deeper feelings sooner than the man…most of the time at least.

Every time she laid eyes on him those big blue-green eyes just lit up. It was bewildering, no one's eyes lit up at the sight of him, not even Daryl's. For some reason, that flicked a switch in the older, one-handed man. A different side was shown when she was with him. She brought out a softer side of him, a side only she could summon. She made him weak, something he hated being. Despite the way she started chipping away the brick wall that he was and the anger at her and himself, he couldn't stay away from her.

_Damn that girl._

That's what made it hard to keep their relationship a secret. Her daddy would shoot him and her sister and the Asian kid would slit his throat while he slept. He was asking to get his ass shot, but that girl was worth it. In the beginning, the thrill of sneaking around to meet her made it fun, but after the weeks passed it was starting to wear on them both. The fun was fading and it was becoming difficult to be careful in meeting the other.

Hell, they hadn't fucked in two days! Merle was starting to get blue balls. With almost getting caught said two days ago they had to stay further away and refrain from communication other than the passing out of fresh clothes or food.

The only person who knew was Daryl and he was pissed as hell. Hadn't even spoken to his older brother since he found out a week ago. Daryl cared about Beth like she was a little sister which made Daryl's continuous reminding of their age gap an annoying buzz in Merle's ears. His kid brother could get over it or go fuck himself, Merle couldn't care less what he did. The Dixon brothers stuck together, blood was than water and Daryl promised to keep their secret until they decided to tell everyone. Merle doubted they ever would. If they did then the world would go back to normal and hell would freeze over.

_Wasn't gonna happen._

Merle trusted his brother with his secret. Besides, Merle had hidden his when they were younger, Daryl just a bumbling teenager with a case of puppy love that still seemed to exist to that very day. His little brother owed him even if he was loyal to Officer Friendly and had his dick stuck up the cop's ass.

Merle's thoughts went back to the days when they were both still young. The elder Dixon thought of the girl his kid brother swooned over. Well, that was being overly dramatic, Dixons don't swoon, but that's what Merle called it…to get on Daryl's nerves. For the longest time, the one-handed asshole thought that his little brother forgot about that girl and started to get friendly with the Mouse who cooked and did laundry in the prison. Her name was Carol or something. Merle didn't know for sure.

Though, Daryl didn't seem interested in her or anybody else. Merle had begun to wonder if his brother's door began to swing the other way, but when he found an old, worn, crinkled picture, blood stained picture in his brother's cell...Merle knew exactly what his brother's problem was.

_He missed her._

Beth hummed quietly to herself as she strolled into Daryl's cell, placing his clean sleeveless shirts on the small sink counter. Her mind was thinking of Merle Dixon, the man who had made the past couple months bearable. With continuous threats from the Governor and walkers breaking through some gaps in the prison, Beth had gotten nervous. Though, when Daryl returned with Merle and they started talking the world felt much safer than it did before. Of course, Maggie, Glenn, Rick, her daddy, and Daryl made her feel safe, but Merle was like a blanket of security that always came over her when she was near him or in his arms.

She flushed at the many memories of being in his arms clothed and naked. The blonde's stomach fluttered giddily. Beth turned, feeling strangely dirty for thinking of something like that in Daryl's cell. Even though Beth was eighteen she knew what she wanted and she wanted Merle. Plan and simple. How did it start? Actually, she was nice to him, not letting herself be biased by her family. Merle was an asshole, yes, sometimes sick, yes, racist, yes, but there was so much more to him than anyone else knew. Despite all the evil he'd done, underneath it all was a strong man who was just trying to survive and protect his brother. Growing up the way he and Daryl did would make a person do anything if they were desperate. In doing what he did, showed exactly that.

Anyways, he treated her like she was a child, especially when she couldn't get Judith to keep from crying. He treated her like everyone else did which frustrated her. Then again, everyone in the prison treated him like he was a deadly disease, no pun intended. The disgust her family felt was made painfully obvious, embarrassing Beth at times. Merle didn't seem to care regardless. She wished she had his ability to disregard things.

Nevertheless, they were treated the same when it came to meetings about security against the Governor. In the beginning, barely anyone trusted him enough for his opinion. Beth had thought that outrageous since he had been the Governor's right-hand man, again, no pun intended. Merle knew how the man worked and operated. His opinion and insight was invaluable. In saying that, they didn't ask Beth's opinion either so what did it matter?

Later on, after debate between Daryl, her daddy, and Rick, Merle started training her, despite Maggie and Glenn's disapproval. He helped build her up so that she could properly defend herself should the Governor attack. Michonne was training Carl and Daryl was training someone. Beth lost track of who needed training since it all seemed to revolve around her and her weakness. Merle was a very demanding teacher, well, drill instructor was a better term to describe him at times. It was during those days of training that Beth started to like him. He was a bastard at times, but it was only to push her to get better and she did. After time went by her attraction to him had grown into something dangerous and his had too.

Then, after a heated, rough kiss things changed. She eventually gave her innocence to him eagerly one dark night in the watch tower, and after that he was all she needed and wanted. Merle then proceeded to try and convince her out of it, out of them, like he had before it all really began. She was relentless in her pursuit of him. They secretly carried out their affair and went pretty much undetected, but when Daryl found out she had panicked. Merle's trust in him assured her. So, they continued on with their…business, but were extra careful. For Beth, being careful was starting to get annoying.

She tried many times, succeeding and failing, to get closer emotionally to him, but he was a tough nut to crack. She wasn't expecting him to be all romantic and mooning over her, but she wanted to know what he felt and thought. She wanted to know if her feelings were returned and all he had to do was nod or shake his head. Beth just wanted to be close to him.

She loved him.

She frowned at the realization she'd had the day before. She didn't expect Merle to say it back or actually feel it. She doubted he even knew what love was. She was just happy to have him even if it did disappoint her. Though, she'd always wanted a man to love her and say those words to her, but those men were dead and she'd come to expect that she would never get that. She knew Merle cared for her from the looks he gave her or from the subtle caresses of his fingers on her hand when he couldn't physically hold her. She accepted Merle for who he was, looking past the evil and seeing the potential man beneath the rough exterior.

_Despite what he believes, he's a good man. Just like Daryl._

A small grin spread across the young girl's face. Beth ran her eyes around Daryl's cell where they stopped on the bed. Something peculiar caught her eye. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stepped closer. There, sitting on Daryl's bed was an old, worn, crinkled picture with a little blood staining the edges. In the black and white picture was a girl with dark hair and eyes. She was beautiful with the full cheeks and lean neck. She had a beautiful smile, gentle smile, one that was TV worthy. In the picture she was young, probably Beth's age or older.

Who was she? Why did Daryl have her picture? Who was she to Daryl? A lost friend? Lover? Girlfriend? Family member? Did Daryl find this picture while on a run?

Whoever she was, she was pretty and Beth's natural curiosity kicked in. She smiled and sat the picture back down. With a final glance she left the cell, heading towards the back stairs. She froze, heart jumping into her throat, when she heard hurried footfalls run up the stairs. Beth turned to see Daryl stop before the front of his cell, looking rather lost and fearful. She ducked into an empty cell and peeked around the corner at him.

Daryl started patting his pockets as if looking for something. Beth's brows furrowed again. The younger Dixon brother hurried into his cell and emerged seconds later, a look of breathless relief on his face. Beth was surprised by the emotions that crossed his usually emotionless face. Her blue-green eyes fell to what he was holding that caused him to relax.

It was the picture of the girl.

Beth's confusion grew. So, not some random picture of some random girl. She must be an old friend or lover of Daryl's. Obviously the girl in the picture meant something to him from his reactions. Beth watched as Daryl gazed at the picture for a few moments, a glaze sliding over his mysterious dark blue eyes. His thumb slid over the picture in a gentle caress, helping prove Beth's guess.

_Yeah, she's somethin', but who?_

The blonde focused on Daryl as he snapped out of the past and gently slid the photo into the left breast pocket of his sleeveless shirt, his hand resting over the place for a few seconds before he re-shouldered his bow and headed back down the stairs.

Beth stepped from her hiding place, staring at the spot Daryl just occupied. Her mind was spinning as she tried to tie together some form of logic to what she'd just seen. She knew Merle and Daryl both had been different people before the apocalypse happened, but seeing Daryl look at a picture of a girl from his past made her realize that Daryl's childhood and teen years had some good moments in it. Maybe someone had helped change one of them before they were completely destroyed.

Being a curious person, Beth wouldn't be able to rest until she figured out the mystery of the girl in the picture. She knew exactly who to ask.

Hours later the sun fell behind the trees and darkness covered the land. Beth lay panting and sweaty against Merle, their naked skin hot and slick, adrenaline slowly fading from their desperate love making from an hour earlier. Beth's body hummed in satisfied pleasure, Merle's tall, muscular form keeping the cold of the night away. Merle buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. His left hand grasped her hip tightly and possessively, his loins limp with delighted exhaustion.

Their heavy gulps for breath were the only noises that echoed in the small cell, the bunk creaking silently with their every breath. Beth curled closer to him, relishing in his existence. Finally, after two fucking days Merle was able to have his woman again and it felt real good to take her. Once Beth regained enough breath she decided to ask her questions, praying that Merle would respond in kind.

"Merle?"

A deep humming rumble from his chest signaled his response.

"Did Daryl ever have a girlfriend when he was young?"

The older man stiffened in her arms, the hand on her hip tightening.

"Yer fuckin' ask me 'bout my little brotha's love life right after sex? Interestin' come down conversation." He replied sarcastically.

Beth swallowed a little, scolding herself at the truth behind his question. Sometimes she didn't think, but she was just a kid after all. Beth didn't miss the hint of jealously in his tone.

"Jealously doesn't become you, Merle."

Merle scoffed coldly, stiffening. "Who says I'm jealous?"

Beth frowned, wincing slightly at his harsh tone. It would be nice for him to at least admit a little bit.

Merle sighed. "Why so damned ya curious? Interested in my kid brotha?"

It was Beth's turn to scoff. Merle tilted his head down to look at her to see her face match her scoff of incredulity.

"Daryl's like a brother to me, Merle. Jus' the thought of kissin' him makes me think of kissin' Glenn."

Merle ignored the sliver of relief he felt and smirked when her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Then why ask 'bout 'is love life?"

Beth looked up into his icy blue eyes sheepishly. "Well...its jus'...I was in his cell today."

Merle's eyebrows rose curiously, but with a hint of anger. "What fer?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Laundry,"

The elder Dixon just nodded. "So, you was in Daryl's cell, puttin' away his clothes when what?"

Beth bit her lip. "Well, I just happened to look on his bed and I found an old black and white photo of a young girl. I got curious as to who she was. When I left Daryl came back in a worried tizzy like he'd lost somethin' and he went into his cell and came out with the picture. After he had it he got really relieved and just kinda gazed at it a moment before putting it in his shirt pocket and leavin'."

Merle listened with slight amusement and curiosity.

"And ya got ta wonderin' who the girl was."

Beth nodded, curling her leg across one of his. A deadly, predatory grin spread across his handsome face.

"Now, uh, what does ol' Merle get if he answers some of yer questions?"

Beth's face cherry red. She hadn't thought Merle would ask for something like that just for answers to a few questions.

_Wait a minute. This is Merle Dixon we're talkin' 'bout. I should've known._

Beth bit her lip in thought before answering. "Tell you what. After you answer the question you'll find out."

Merle's grin turned into a mischievous smirk. "Alright, lay one on me."

Beth grinned at his choice of words.

"Who is she?"

Merle chuckled. "Nah, nah, that's too damn big o' one. Ya gotta shorten 'em up a bit. I'm a man wit' needs, Beth."

Beth groaned, but nodded, ignoring his sensual wink.

_A man with needs, alright! More like a freakin' horndog. Oh, wait! This is Merle Dixon! Of course he is!_

"What's her name?"

Merle nodded in approval. "MaryJane, but I called 'er MJ."

Beth waited for further explanation, but he said no more. She tilted her head and looked up at him expectantly.

Merle gave her a mock innocent look. "What? I answered yer question. What do I get in return?"

Beth scowled, but turned to lay on her stomach and crawled up his arm and placed a kiss on his smirking lips. When she lifted her head back his smirk was gone, replaced by a serious, lustful gaze. It was Beth's turn to smirk.

"How did you know her?"

Merle's eyes narrowed from her quick prize to him, but he answered. "I ran into 'er and Daryl in a local diner, havin' lunch or tea time and studyin' and that shit."

Beth's eyes lit up. "Daryl studied?! Did he graduate?"

Merle let out a rough laugh. "That's two questions and I ain't been awarded my second yet."

Beth let out a huff of frustration, starting to regret ever asking him in that position. _Never again!_ She kissed his neck, biting a little for good measure.

"Ooo! Kitty's got 'er claws out tanight!" Merle chuckled, the feeling of her teeth biting on his pulse erotic.

"Answer, please?" Beth begged.

"He graduated, yeah, but by the fuckin' skin o' 'is teeth. The only one outta tha both o' us and our shitty ass parents who graduated 'igh school." Merle answered, folding his stubbed arm behind his head so he could look at her better.

Beth looked down at his muscular chest, taking in the information. Quickly she awarded him with another kiss, but this time on his chest.

"This MaryJane, did she help Daryl?"

Merle nodded, his body humming at the memory of Beth's lips touching his skin.

"Yeah, busted her ass ta get 'em ta study. There were times when he'd piss 'er off too much and they wouldn't talk fer days. Serves 'im right."

Merle smirked after finishing and gestured down to his chest as an emphasis for her to keep going. Beth, having gotten a little lost in Merle's story she hurriedly kissed his chest again.

"How did Daryl take it?"

Merle chuckled. "Acted like a kicked puppy longin' to get the love o' 'is master. At the time I didn't think nothin' o' 'is shitty ass mood swings, but after I met 'er I realized my brotha's reason."

Another kiss. "What did Daryl feel for her?"

Merle eyed Beth, his eyes squinting suspiciously.

"Why you fuckin' so curious?"

Beth frowned. "'Cause I care 'bout Daryl like I do everyone else here. Lately he's seemed...lonely and lost. I don't like seein' anyone like that. I wanna try and help him."

A dangerous fire rose in Merle's eyes. "Help 'im 'ow? You ain't interested in 'im. He ain'..." Merle trailed off in realization, staring at her incredulously. "You wanna find 'er."

Beth lowered her eyes and nodded sheepishly.

Merle chuckled harshly. "Hate ta break it ta ya, sweetheart, but we ain't gonna fuckin' find 'er. Odds are she's a goddamned walker or already dead."

Beth bristled, her eyes narrowing at the older man beneath her. "We don't know that! Chances are she could be out there!"

"How do ya go 'bout plannin' on findin' 'er, hmm?" Merle asked, eyes hard and tone sharp.

Beth's mouth gaped open as she tried to find an answer. Her mouth began to move up and down as she tried fishing for an answer without success. Merle just rolled his eyes.

"Close yer mouth, ya look like a fuckin' guppy fish."

Beth flushed and did so, glaring at him. He just smiled widely, making her scowl at his smugness.

"I know I probably won't be able to find her, but at least I have prayer."

Merle scoffed. "Ya still believin' in God after all this shit 'as happened?"

"God gave you ta me."

Merle's grin vanished and his eyes grew serious, taken aback by her response.

"That's an answer from God to me." Beth finished shyly, her fingers tapping gently on the side of his ribcage.

Merle remained speechless for a few moments before clearing his throat. "You got another question fer me?"

Beth nodded eagerly. "How did Daryl and MaryJane meet?"

"Beats the shit outta me. Daryl rarely talked 'bout 'er unless I badgered 'im 'bout 'er."

Beth frowned, but awarded him with a kiss lower on his chest.

"What can you tell me 'bout this MaryJane?"

Merle scowled. He was getting tired. He wanted sleep. If he wanted to stay up all night he'd take night watch in the tower...or fuckin' his woman, but he wasn't doin' neither.

"If I answer this last question can I go ta sleep?"

Beth nodded. Merle sighed and laid his head back against the pillow, pulling his arm back against his side. Beth laid her head on his chest as she listened, her hand rubbing his abdomen gently.

"She was a fuckin' spit fire. She kept Daryl on 'is toes and she was a bookworm, straight A student, a kid who's gotta future 'head o' 'er. And fer some reason she latched on ta Daryl an' tried to 'elp 'im. I think Daryl started crushin' on 'er.

Beth smiled. Daryl deserved a little happiness. She tried to imagine a younger Daryl crushing on the girl in the picture. She could see it, but just silent wanting from Daryl. He was like Merle, not knowing how to express emotions like other people did. Maybe that's what attracted this MaryJane to him. It was one thing that attracted Beth to Merle.

"I know that fer a fact, but I don't know if she felt the same…I think he fucked 'er too."

Beth lifted her head to look up at him.

"Why's that?"

"Caught 'im sneakin' in late one night, while she's on a break from college. He looked..."

"Satisfied?" Beth guessed.

"Yeah, he was too fuckin' happy too. Jus' kinda floatin' 'round the house like he was on some cloud. That next mornin' he hauled ass, mumblin' 'bout goin' to check on 'er car. It was havin' transmission problems or somethin'. I knew he was checkin' on some parts o' 'ers other than 'er car parts."

Merle sniggered and yawned loudly, causing Beth to yawn right after him. She closed her eyes.

"Then, uh, then…Beth? Ya awake?"

Merle lifted his head and looked down to see his woman fast asleep next to him. He grinned and closed his eyes in relief where sleep claimed him quickly. Out in the darkness was a pair of watchful eyes. The man that the eyes belonged to was thinking of the person the odd couple was speaking about and he sat there, living in the past.

* * *

**Well, there we have it. Let me know if Merle and Beth were in character because the last thing I want to do is butcher them. I would love feedback on that. Though, if you do not wish to review that is fine, but I would greatly appreciate it. If you would like an idea as to what the picture looks like check out the story avatar I created myself for this specific story once it comes up. I am rather proud of it.**

**AN: I will be re-editing The Man Comes Around for grammatical errors and other booboos on my part.**

**By the way, wasn't this past week's episode crazy? I thirst for more!**

**More to come soon...with Daryl. (My favorite)**

**Happy Writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all. Here I am with another installment in this short story. It is now focusing on the main pairing. I am rather pleased with this chapter and your feedback would be much appreciated. ****Again, no flames will be accepted, only constructive criticism. Thank you to those who have respected that. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! Thank you for your criticism. I welcome it again. ****After this chapter the story will pick up the pace. **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daryl's eyes scanned over the prison yards, eyeing the few walkers that were hobbling about, growling and groaning in the way they did. He didn't grimace, scowl, or snarl at them like the others did. He just watched them emotionlessly, looking at them as if they were another one of God's natural creatures. The night was quiet, the moon shaded by a few strings of black clouds. Rolling his eyes at the undead, Daryl let his eyes wander to the stars.

They winked at him, some sparkling brighter than others. A sliver of euphoria washed over the tense man. It was almost like a cool breeze that moved through him, bringing calm to him. The tracker's dark blue eyes landed on the star to the north, that one big bright star that pointed the way, the star that was always a light for Daryl when he looked and needed it.

_She always liked the stars._

Eyes never leaving the sky, he reached into his breast pocket and removed the picture, cupping it gently in a very un-Dixon way. His dark blue eyes gazed the girl in the faded picture. His heart did that jump in his chest. He'd long forgotten what it was called. He hadn't cared and to some point he still didn't. Why did he care to know what it was when she wasn't there?

She wasn't there to ride his ass and keep him in line. She wasn't around to be his guiding light and North Star. She wasn't there to remind him that life is still worth living. For all Daryl knew, she was dead.

_Stop!_

Daryl stiffened, the calm leaving him, using what mental power he had to push the negative thoughts away. Daryl wouldn't admit it, but he was in a rather lengthy stage of denial, when it came to her.

She couldn't be dead. She just couldn't be, but how could he know for sure? After she went off to college they kept contact through handwritten letters. He feared that one day he'd never get another letter from her because something happened to her. Daryl was rather paranoid having her so far away.

They'd been through some rather…shady moments together. It was her own stupidity that got her into trouble and Daryl had to be the one who got her out of it. No matter where trouble found her he was there to save her. It wasn't like he stalked her, he just happened to be there when she needed help. Why did he help her? Daryl didn't know, but once she showed interest in him for some reason…he became that stray puppy that followed the child who showed it kindness.

Daryl shook such thoughts away, thinking back on the letters she sent him and the few he sent back. Of course, Daryl never imaged that he would write letters to anyone, but if it was to keep close to her then he would do it despite Merle's making fun of him. There was several he'd never forget.

* * *

_Dear Daryl,_

_How are you? Personally, I'm fine and college is fun, but I've had to study harder than before. I bet that surprise you. My professors are nice, my history professor is rather quirky with all his conspiracy theories. You'd like them a lot. How about this? I'll write them down and send them to you? You and Merle will get a kick out of them. Speaking of the big man, how is your brother? Still drinking away? I'd be surprised if he wasn't. Anyways, my roommate is really nice and we share the same like of the same TV shows so you know TV night won't be a drag. _

_I wish you were here, Daryl. I miss you a lot. I think you'd like being on campus away from Merle and your past. It's a fresh new start and different way to look at life with the freedoms. The people here are really supportive. You wouldn't be alone because there are guys here just like you. Not to mention you'd have me. I'd always be around and be your study buddy like we used to be. I don't mean to sound like I'm dictating your life, 'cause I think I did that in high school, right? Haha._

_Sorry, I'm just spouting off dreams, but I'm proud of how far you've gotten now. I just really miss you and the times, good and bad, we had in high school. I know it might be much to ask for a call sometime, but just the thought counts. I wouldn't even know where to catch a phone that you would call. Haha. So, what're you up to? Are you still working at the mechanic shop in town? How's it going there? I hope it's going good._

_Oh! Before I forget! My in a month is my winter break. A whole whopping month free! Maybe we'll have snow this year like we did senior year. So, in saying all of this, I'll be down before you know it. I'll come to see you as soon as I can and I have put aside most of my days to be with you. I know that may sound creepy, but I consider you my best friend. Don't forget that. Time together is limited and I miss you and your voice._

_Well, I've gotta hit the sack. I've got a quiz tomorrow in English Lit and it wouldn't be a good start for an English major to flunk her first quiz, right? _

_I'll see you soon! _

_Your friend and proud mother hen,_

_MaryJane_

* * *

That was one of the few letters Daryl could remember. He thought it was probably because it would be the first visit back and the most special to Daryl. When she finally came back they met up somewhere it was just the two of them because Daryl didn't like to share her. Now that their time to be 'friends' was short, he didn't want to lose a second. And he didn't want to punch a guy's lights out for looking at her too hard. It was a dangerous Dixon trait, when one laid claim on a woman…however rare it may be.

Though, she was understanding, too understanding of his protectiveness, even when he yelled at men to put their eyes somewhere else verbally and loud. She thought it was funny and endearing while Daryl saw it as a way to protect what was his. There was something that happened her first visit down, something that Daryl would never forget and it made him miss her even more.

* * *

_"That sounds like Merle!" _

_Her laughter sounded like music to his ears and he found himself grinning a little with her, her smile causing his heart to do that funny jump. Her whiskey colored eyes were sparkling with amusement._

_"I've had ta try and get used ta tha nickname "Romeo" fer the past couple o' months. It's gettin' kinda old and Merle knows it." Daryl replied bitterly._

_MaryJane smiled. "I'm sorry,"_

_Daryl shrugged it off. "It ain't nothin'."_

_A comfortable silence fell between them and the forest around them. Daryl's hands shifted on her calves, feeling the material of her denim jeans and how small her legs were. _

_Having grown close after a year of annoyance, anger, tears, sweat (on her part) and head butting the two were as comfortable with each other as if they were made from the same thing. With their comfortableness in each other came the close physical, gentle, contact Daryl never had with anyone else. He could touch her hand, arm, shoulder, and even ruffle her hair if he was ever in the mood. If one were to come upon and see them, they'd think they were either close friends or close in other ways._

_Daryl was surprised with himself. He didn't think he'd ever let anyone close like he did with her. Just something about her pulled him in, her determination and her never ending happy mood. Annoying as it was at times, Daryl liked it about her. _

_He sighed contentedly and leaned his head back against the rock. MaryJane had her legs laid across his lap, leaning against the rock with her arms folded in her lap and her face looking at the side of his. Daryl let his hands rest on her calves, not daring to move them anywhere else. There was little space between them, but not enough for it to really be intimate. Even though Daryl was comfortable around her didn't mean he was used to people being physically close and not mean him harm. His own self-protective instincts kept him from breaking that barrier. _

_MaryJane smiled at the side of his rugged face and smiled fondly at him. _

_"So have you met anyone?"_

_Daryl's dark blue eyes flickered to her blankly. He always looked that way, but MaryJane could tell what he was feeling from the way his face moved, the way he blinked, and the way he set his lips. Daryl was an enigmatic man, though after getting to know how he worked, she could tell. And at that moment he was mildly stunned and incredulous. _

_"Nah, nah, I ain't…ain't lookin' neither."_

_Daryl noticed the flicker of something in her eyes he thought was relief, but he couldn't be for sure. She averted her eyes, nodding, her fingers falling from his arm. The arm had he had secretly gotten her name tattooed in red ink on the inside of his forearm. Suddenly, Daryl wondered if she had found anyone away at school. The thought caused an uneasiness to stir in his stomach._

_"Have you met anyone?"_

_MaryJane shook her head, glancing at him softly._

_"No, I haven't."_

_Daryl's face remained like stone, but MaryJane noticed the flicker in his eyes as he averted his gaze to the forest before them. The tracker was internally pleased, but wouldn't let her know that._

_"No one good 'nough?"_

_MaryJane bit her bottom lip, her silence making the shaggy haired man look at her with masked expectancy._

_"No, it's not that." She replied, lacing her fingers together in her lap, near Daryl's arm._

_"Then what?"_

_The whiskey eyed girl gave him a strange look. "Does it matter?"_

_Daryl shrugged, something MaryJane had tried to break from his habits of nonverbal answers._

_"Don't shrug, Daryl." She chastised gently, like a mother soothing her angry child._

_Dark blue eyes looked into hers, lips straight and unmoving like they usually were. It was a Daryl Dixon trait. He had one hell of a poker face. She had his attention, their eyes locked._

_"Why does it matter if I did?"_

_The younger Dixon brother just stared at her, his emotions well hidden, giving MaryJane and run for her money in reading him. He only went silent and emotionless like that when the subject hit a nerve in him. It was another small, stepping stone to getting him to open up to her and more than he already did. And how little he did. She knew he was about to answer by the way his fingers twitched on her legs._

_"...I don't think yer boyfriend would take well to ya bein' alone with another man."_

_The corners of her lips twitched in the slightest. "I didn't think you'd care what he would think."_

_"I wouldn't," Daryl replied quickly and sharply._

_MaryJane smiled a small smile. "Good, because I wouldn't either."_

_Daryl grew silent again, but MaryJane knew not to rush him. The way his eyes started to slowly dance she knew the subject wasn't about to drop._

_"I jus' wouldn't want 'im ta give ya a hard time 'bout it is all." He added, his voice gravelly, sending chills through her._

_She always loved his voice._

_"I'm sure I could handle it and his concerns." MaryJane assured, placing her hand on top of his on her calf._

_The top of his hand was warm and rough, but had offered her no harm, only support._

_"What if ya couldn't?" Daryl questioned, his voice rather straight._

_MaryJane's eyes studied the dark blue depths of his. No matter what, she always found herself getting lost in them. They held a deeper mystery and a deeper understanding of the man who owned them. If one looked deep enough they could see into his very soul. He wasn't what he was made out to be. MaryJane felt her thoughts vanish and all comprehension of what they were just speaking of disappear. She blinked, averting her eyes to his cheek._

_"Couldn't what?"_

_"Handle 'is "concerns"." _

_MaryJane frowned slightly. "I'd try to handle them, but if I couldn't then I'd probably leave him."_

_Daryl scoffed, her hand dropping from his, confused by his reaction. _

_"What?"_

_His blue eyes glanced at her before looking away again. "Nothin',"_

_That was another Daryl Dixon aversion tactic. _

_"Daryl. What?"_

_Like the suborn mule he was he shook his head, his short bangs rubbing against his forehead with the motion._

_"It weren't nothin'."_

_The bronze haired girl squeezed his hand encouragingly, smiling at the side of his face, her stomach curling in anticipation._

_"Come on, Daryl, you can tell me."_

_The Dixon knew he could. He trusted her more than he trusted Merle and himself. She earned it and he knew he owed it to her. Because of her his life and future were much brighter than before. The silence rang between them as Daryl fought with himself. MaryJane waited patiently, like she always did with him, giving him that funny feeling of unworthiness. She was too good to him, he didn't deserve her or her kindness. Which brought him to his muted feeling of shock. _

_How could she leave a man for him if they refused to accept him? He wasn't worth that. He wasn't worth her heartache and scaring off potential boyfriends and husbands. Many of the men she would meet would give her things he never could and for that he felt strangely guilty to hear her say those things. Ultimately, he was the one responsible for holding her back. He was the one who was to be blamed for ruining her chance at a good future with a man who could give her the world. How could he mean so much to her to do that for him? Daryl swallowed the lump that began to form in his throat as he answered._

_"You'd actually leave a man fer me."_

_MaryJane stared at him, puzzled. "I'm sorry?"_

_Daryl sighed, a little harsher than intended. "You basically jus' said that if yer boyfriend wouldn't accept you and me that you'd leave 'im."_

_Her expression of puzzlement remained that caused a line in her furrowed brows. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?"_

_She didn't see it. And here he thought she was the smartest girl he knew. _

_"I's jus' a little surprised you'd say that." Daryl shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant._

_It worked._

_She chuckled incredulously. "Why?" _

_The dark blue eyes grew hard, his lips thinning sternly. "You gotta know what that would make ya look like."_

_She just stared at him. Daryl could see the wheels in her head turn as she tried to decipher what exactly he was meaning. He waited with hunter's patience as she pondered. When her whiskey eyes grew wide and her teeth closed over her bottom lip in realization he felt peculiarly dreadful._

_"Oh…they'd think I was caught up on you and that at one time we were..." She trailed off, her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment._

_"Together." Daryl finished for her._

_He always liked it when she blushed. It made her look like she was glowing. Like an angel from the Bible._

_"...and I was pinin' after you and still seeing you even after our "together relationship" was over." She figured out._

_Daryl nodded coldly, looking down at her hand on top of his._

_MaryJane sighed heavily. "Quite frankly, Daryl, I'm never gonna stop coming to see you or stop being here for you even if I get a boyfriend or, godforbid, married. My future boyfriend will have to understand and get used to having to share me with you."_

_Daryl's usually untouched heart skipped a beat and that possessive streak reared up in him, making his eyes narrow. Thoughts of earlier guilt of holding her back was replaced with the possessive desire to keep her and never let another man touch her. That dark desire caused his mouth to express exactly what his mind was saying._

_"But I don't like sharin' ya."_

_Her reaction was one he'd seen before and what he expected. He was silently glad for her reaction. She smiled softly at him with something like adoration. Daryl knew it was something akin to that, but he didn't really know what adoration or fondness looked like. Regardless, it was one he'd seen before and it rarely ended badly when she looked at him like that. Despite her smile he held his stone-like expression, his dead serious eyes searing into hers._

_Her voice was tiny and touched. "I know and I don't like sharing you, Daryl."_

_The silence was calm, but with a hint of awkwardness on Daryl's part. What little of his internal feelings he voiced to her it made him feel weak and exposed. It was yet another chink in the metal shield he spent building up since he was a child. Slowly, this girl was weakening that shield, turning him into something he wasn't, but she wasn't wanting to change him. He knew that. She was just wanting to help him and ultimately heal him._

_She was aware of his past of being abused by his drunken father. She was even privy to the scars the violent abuse left behind, both mental and physical. MaryJane, in high school and basically all her life, was the bleeding heart that wanted to help the hurt and broken down. That was one of the things she was honored with in school. Of course, she was mocked for her bleeding heart syndrome, especially when it came to Daryl. Daryl's so called friends mocked her, wanting to fuck her and make her scream, even see if she was as tight as they imagined. Her friends, who opposed her associating with him, tried to convince her that he was a lost cause. Once broken down far enough, the pieces cannot be put back together again, they said. _

_MaryJane didn't agree._

_Daryl didn't think he was too far gone, not like Merle, but he didn't think that he could be made right. How could he when anger, abuse, smoking, drinking, and fighting was all he knew? He had to give her credit for trying and succeeding to some level. He graduated fucking high school didn't he? He earned the trust the one person who saw something other than a redneck loser. That was something wasn't it? _

_"So am I tha reason ya ain't got a boy?" Daryl said, breaking his thoughts._

_MaryJane flushed, but not in shame. "Yeah,"_

_Again, it was beyond him. What was so great about him? A smoking, drinking, bow-shooting redneck? What did he have that made him so much better than those other men at college who had actual futures and could give her the moon on a silver platter?_

_He scowled at her. "Why?" He hissed._

_MaryJane flinched at his tone and looked into his accusing blue eyes. The amber color melted into his, the lump in his chest skipping. _

_She whispered in a small voice that was full of truth. It was a confession on her part, one she was proud, but unsure of._

_"Because they're not you."_

_The ice in his eyes melted, leaving a thin veil of astonishment on his face. They stared at each other, both rather dumbfounded by the other._

_At the same time they spoke._

_"MaryJane—"_

_"Daryl—"_

_They both broke off, going silent again. The air between them shifted from awkwardness to something intense. Only a few times before had it ever grown intense. It was a tension Daryl had felt with women many times before, but it was never that strong. The air seemed to get harder to breathe. MaryJane's eyes glazed over with something he'd never dreamed he'd see in her. Her lips parted, her eyes falling to his lips, licking her own in the process. Daryl's eyes moved over her face quickly, hoping to never forget that face as long as he lived. That look of wanting him._

_He hadn't meant to start crushing on her, but he hadn't known it until it was bloomed into it's full glory. When they first met he had a sense of loathing towards her and her persistence. Once he welcomed her towards him he gradually accepted her kindness. In accepting said kindness he found that he wanted more, more of her acceptance of him and what he was. He ignored any semblance of feelings towards her because he felt he wasn't capable of feeling anything like that. He was like his brother. Fuck 'em and leave 'em, no feelin's allowed. _

_Desite that long learned rule, she kept coming back, accepting him. She treated him like an equal. That caused the crush he'd come to accept to grow. He should've realized what was happening the first time he pushed her behind him to protect her from his 'friends'. With fondness come the protectiveness, then the possessiveness, then came to full out crush or desire to claim. When they were only days away from graduating, Daryl finally let him admit to himself that he wanted her more than just as a friend._

_When he watched her recite her speech as the class's valedictorian, he came to realize that he was blessed to have her in his life and that he cared for her. When a Dixon cared about someone it was a big deal. Dixons rarely cared about anyone but themselves. Perhaps, that was another stone she could step on as she crossed that deep, foggy lake in her journey to heal him. She had mentioned him in her speech, not by name, but her eyes on him as she spoke made him understand. _

_Even after she left for college, the feelings of worry for her safety and the possessive desire to never let her go didn't fade. That's when Merle dubbed him the name "Romeo". Daryl wouldn't say he was pining away after her like Merle said he was. He was just…a concerned friend. The tracker refused to believe that he was pining after her, but he admitted that he missed her. When she was back, the feelings seemed to grow stronger and the bright light in his life that she was continued to flourish. And now, she was showing that the feelings he had wanted to deny were mutual. _

_As if in unison, their heads moved closer together. Daryl's eyes locked on her lips. Her scent filled his nose as his head moved closer, her breath brushing against his parted mouth. Seconds later, when their lips met Daryl's world tilted then exploded. The bruised lump called a heart in his chest skipped to life, going at a pace he only felt when adrenaline rushed through his veins during a hunt. Only, it was a different rush that flowed through his veins. It was a dangerous bubbling that was slowly beginning to boil through his blood. Her lips were soft and warm against his. _

_His eyes glanced to see hers had closed, a nervous furrow in her brow. Slowly, his own eyes closed as he titled his head slightly to claim her lips better. Seconds later, they pulled back, looking into each other's eyes nervously. A muted smooching sound echoed between them. There was a dull burning tingling in his lips, a yearning to kiss her again. He held back, knowing any rash movements would scare her. Yet, she looked the opposite of terrified, rather…glad, but she was wondering if she had crossed a line._

_Daryl, sensing her uncertainty, letting himself just feel and leaned back in, his lips pressing gently against hers. MaryJane stiffened against him slightly and in response Daryl moved his lips, his lips grabbing onto her lower lip. Her muscles relaxed and he felt a slight tremble as her lips moved with his. He wasn't her first kiss, he knew, but she still had room to improve. _

_The second kiss was a little messy, but controlled on Daryl's part. Deep down there was an urgency to their soft kiss, a buried desire that began to bloom between them after a year or longer of association. Her teeth parted, welcoming him in. Their tongues began to dance that Hollywood romanticized tango. She tasted sweet, like oranges and apples. She was a fruit girl, always packing around something to snack on. In high school, she always carried an apple and Daryl joked that she had a fear of doctors and ate an apple a day to keep the doctor away. _

_She had just rolled her eyes and laughed. Daryl rarely laughed unless it was a scoff or chuckle of derision. Some part of Daryl didn't laugh because he liked hearing her laugh. Then again, he wasn't a big joker either. That was Merle's job, no matter how bad he was at it. _

_Daryl focused back on MaryJane, the one girl he had ever coveted in his life. She would probably be the only girl he would covet. Mums the word to Merle. She responded in kind to his kiss, seeming to crave more. Though, all good things must end and it did when MaryJane pulled back for air. Daryl's lips remained parted as he sucked in air quietly, his heart racing from the rush in his veins and the loss of oxygen. His dark eyes were on her, watching her reaction, silently hoping she wasn't about to jump up and run._

_Seconds later, her glazed whiskey eyes met his, satisfaction glowing in the beautiful orbs. She looked beautiful, like she always did. Her lips were pink and swollen, a pink tinge in her cheeks from her blush. There was a familiar, but unknown contraction in his chest at the sight of her. Daryl leaned his forehead on hers. It was an intimate gesture, one he'd given her several times before. It was a gesture of comfort and she always leaned into it. _

_His dark blue eyes closed as the warmth of her skin soaked into his. His nose inhaled her sweet scent, a smell that he had come to associate with happiness, laughter, and light. She was and still continued to be his guiding light. She always shined and reminded him that life had its good things. He considered her his Northern Star and when he looked up at the stars at night he saw her…and smiled._

* * *

Daryl pulled from the memory, his heart racing just from remembering her and their first kiss. His blue eyes looked back down at her wrinkled picture then up to that North Star. For some reason, he felt hopeful that she was out there, looking for him like he was looking for her. The yearning from those days still remained in him, but they were repressed deep inside him.

He couldn't afford to be weak like that anymore and after the dead rose they were pushed away. He was different now. Survival was the main concern in the world they lived in now. He wasn't the same man he was all those years ago. He had changed and if she was still alive, he had no doubt that she had changed too. How could they be the same when you have to kill the walking dead and, at times, your fellow survivors?

Despite all of that, despite how his feelings had been repressed, there was one thing that wouldn't go away. The yearning and coveting of her.

He missed her.

_She's alive. I know she's alive._

If Daryl had known, miles away, that there was a girl holding a similar picture who was thinking, hoping, and praying about the same things he was, he'd be running to find her and do everything in his power to never lose her again.

Daryl lowered his head and closed his eyes, shaggy hair falling midair. He did something he hadn't done before.

He prayed.

He prayed for her. He prayed to God to bring her to him again. He prayed that if she was alive that she would find him and if she weren't, that it would be he who would put her in her grave. Though, he prayed for her life, begging for her.

Would God actually listen? Was God still out there? Daryl couldn't know, but miracles came in all forms.

Miles away, that same girl was praying too, praying to find the man she lost.

* * *

**There it is. Did I keep Daryl in character? Keep in mind that as a younger man he was different than he is in the show. As Carol said that you have to change to survive in the walking dead world. What do you think of MaryJane?**

**Feedback is appreciated, but not required and opinions are welcomed. Theories on Terminus are welcomed because I am rather put-off by the so called "safe haven". My first thought when seeing it: Cannibals. Any thoughts? Ideas? Theories? Please share them. I am interested in your ****thoughts.**

**More to come soon. Please review!**

**Happy Writing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all. Chapter three has arrived. I accept constructive criticism, no flames what so ever. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! Thank you for your criticism. **

**I would like to make a special thanks to texasbelle91 for her idea at the end of this chapter. She has also helped me with other ideas. Thank you so much, dear! You are a doll! **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_She ran from him in slow motion, laughing gleefully. Her dark hair flew behind her shoulders as she ran. He watched her, unable to chase after her. Her white sundress flowed around her lean, pale legs, her bare feet touching the green grass before her feet. The setting sun shined through the trees before them, framing her. She looked like an angel. She turned her head slowly, her bronze-brown hair flying around her face and shoulders. Smiling widely at him, her lips parted in mid-laughter, her whiskey eyes full of mirth almost beckoning him closer to her. _

_Daryl opened his mouth to call out to her, but he had no voice. His body shivered as she laughed again, like they were playing a game that was amusing her. For Daryl, watching her run away without able to catch her infuriating and caused him to panic. Daryl never panicked, but to see her running away so carelessly, not knowing when he would see her again. _

_He had to catch her. If he didn't she would disappear again. He tried moving without avail and he scowled at his feet, cussing under his breath._

_"Daryl!"_

_The tracker's dark blue eyes instantly shot up to her, his ears rejoicing at the sound of her voice. So beautiful and the yearning grew tenfold, burning in his blood. He grew desperate as he tried to go to her. He tried calling out to her again. Nothing but silence. She was still running, but smiling at him invitingly. At his inability to get her he felt a dull ache in his chest. _

_"Daryl!"_

_He focused on her again and found her to be stopped, standing just feet away from her. She was so close he could stretch out his arm and touch her with the tip of his fingers. His shoved against the lead of his arm, determined to reach for her. He had to know she was real. She looked so real. _

_"Daryl,"_

_The ache in his heart grew lighter as he froze and looked into her whiskey colored eyes. Daryl's lips parted, wanting to say something badly. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, to never leave him again. He wanted to tell her that he would find her. There was so much he wanted to say, but his throat was closed and no sound could come from him._

_Instead, he focused on her eyes, her face, drinking her in. If this was the last time he saw her then he wanted to remember her. His chest ached in longing, his hands itching to touch her skin again. Daryl soaked in her face, eyes, nose, lips, hair, neck, chin, everything. She looked the same as she did the last time he saw her in person. That was a long time ago. And the ache in every bone still remained. Then she whispered, her voice so near it sounded like she was actually speaking into his ear._

_"I love you,"_

* * *

Daryl jerked awake, sitting upright in his cot. Heavy breaths escaped his parted lips. Dark blue eyes darted around the room, heart pounding, and a tiny amount of hope driving him to think that she was actually in the room. His cell was empty to his slight disappointment, light filtering in through the barred window. Daryl placed a calloused hand on his forehead, wiping the beads of sweat away that greased his long, shaggy bangs. His skin felt hot under his fingertips as he shoved the thin sheet from over his still fully clothed body and placed his socked feet on the cold concrete floor. He buried his face in his hands, elbows on his knees.

Despite his calming heart, he felt so hollow inside. He lifted his head to peek around his cell, just in case MaryJane was in the room. To his dismay, she wasn't. Closing his eyes he let his rough face fall back into his hands. He felt like shit even though he got a little more sleep than usual. He felt sluggish and worn down. He was tired. Daryl was tired of everything.

He wanted the world to go back to the way it was. He wanted to go into the woods and not have to worry about his fellow man coming up on him with intent to harm. He was tired of having to run. He wanted to sleep soundly like he did years before. Though most of all, he wanted _her_ to go away. Well, he didn't really, but he knew his lack of sleep was affecting his efficiency in protecting and providing for the group. With the way she was starting to haunt him more frequently, even when he was awake, he wanted her gone.

He knew he would never see her again. Although he prayed last night, he didn't think God was there. Why he even prayed he didn't know. He was never a church-goer or true believer in Him. Daryl always operated with the idea that luck and karma were bitches that liked to fuck his life up. He didn't think God had anything to do with it. If He were truly there then why didn't He save Daryl and his brother from the abusing wrath of their father? If God loved all His children why didn't He protect him? Why did God stand by and not help?

Daryl had the answer for that. Because God didn't give a fuck. He wasn't there for Daryl then and He sure as hell wouldn't be there for him in the present. So why did he even bother?

Hope?

That was a word that was overused in the apocalyptic world the human race lived in. Hope gave everyone false aspirations of the future and that everything would be okay. It wouldn't be. It would never be okay. Everyone would always be running. The survivors could never stay in one place for too long because of the threat of the growing walking dead and of their fellow survivors. Daryl's group knew too well of that.

Having been a drifter most of his life with Merle, Daryl was used to being nomadic. The others weren't. Some of them had families and didn't want to always be moving, but choices were slim. You either die taking a stand for your home or you run for your life and try to make a new one somewhere else. It was that simple. Now, Daryl braced for the fact that the group would have to do just that with the continuing threats of the Governor.

Hope was something Daryl had given up on a long time ago. Without her he could feel no hope. Besides, what did he have to hope for anymore? Nothing.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he stood stepping into his boots and pulling on a fresh, sleeveless, flannel shirt, jacket, and then his black leather vest. He ran a dirty hand through his greasy hair and grabbed his crossbow. He halted at the door as he placed his hand over the breast pocket of his shirt. Panic shot through him and he stalked back into his cell. With calloused hands he set his bow down and grabbed his discarded shirt. He tore open the breast pocket and let out a breath of relief. He pull the thin, blood stained picture from the pocket and looked at it.

She was so beautiful…and she was gone.

A dark expression took form on Daryl's face as he placed the photo gently in the breast pocket of his fresh shirt. All emotion left him as he clomped down the stairs. The light smell of oatmeal caught his nose and he groaned internally. Oatmeal again. He was getting tired of it, but, hell, it was food so he'd suck it up.

Carol smiled at him when he entered. He didn't return it which was something she was used to. Neither of the Dixons smiled and if they did it was in mockery (Mostly on Merle's part). Daryl plopped down in one of the chairs and set his bow on the table as Carol walked towards him, a warm bowl in her hands. She scooted it over to the rugged tracker who murmured a gravelly 'thanks' and dug in.

The older woman nodded and returned to folding the dry laundry Beth brought in. Carol surreptitiously glanced at Daryl at times, sensing a dark mood on the youngest Dixon. She had to avert her eyes quickly several times as his blue eyes flickered over to her. She was worried about him. Then again, she always worried about him. Since Merle's return Daryl was better, but something else seemed to be missing. He seemed so…empty.

It made Carol wonder if there was something else going on with him. Even though she wasn't extremely close to him, she knew a little bit of his life before the apocalypse. From what little she knew she didn't think Daryl changed much. He was the quieter, brooder and sometimes more mature of the two Dixons. Sometimes she wondered if that was so, if there had been someone in Daryl's life that made it worthwhile. Now, Merle on the other hand was another story. Carol doubted he changed at all since the apocalypse.

He was just a man that seemed impossible to change or make better. He could be made worse than better, that she was certain. She just hoped that the latter wouldn't come true again. Though, Carol trusted the elder Dixon. Since he had been in the prison he hasn't given her a reason not to trust him. He seemed to get Judith to sleep when neither she nor Beth could. Despite his rough exterior and bad language, Carol saw a caring man. If no one believed it she would tell them to look at him when he's with his brother. One would see the obvious bond between them, even if it is really strained at times. They were still blood and that ran deep.

The older woman focused her attention back to Daryl who stood up and dumped his bowl in the sink and walking out of the room with his shoulder tense. She frowned at the back of his head. She wished she could help him...but she didn't know how to.

* * *

Beth stopped mid-step upon finding the specific Dixon she was looking for. He sat on the truck tail gate, watching the walkers along the fence row. Beth didn't mind them, feeling safe, knowing that if the undead became a problem for the fence Daryl would take care of it. Straightening up her back and taking in a deep breath she plastered on a friendly smile and walked over to the brooding tracker. Daryl made no gesture to greet her. To Daryl, she'd become a normal part of his everyday life. She was Merle's woman, despite his dislike at the idea, he respected his brother's decision. He even decided that Beth might even be some good for his asshole of an older brother. So far Daryl was surprised by what little Merle changed. He was still an asshole.

Blinking the thoughts away, Beth sat quietly next to him, her body rather fidgety like she wanted to say something. The tracker knew that Beth knew he didn't like chit-chat, but for some reason she was about to bug him. Beth bit her bottom lip, building up the courage to speak. When she did she cursed herself for how weak she sounded.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm," He mused, eyeing a walker with a tattered suit and tie.

Probably a banker of sorts.

Beth swallowed, moisturizing her throat to make her voice stronger.

"Are you okay?"

Daryl's eyebrows twitched and his dark blue eyes turned towards her with lack of emotion.

Beth sighed. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

The tracker's lips turned downward into an irritated scowl. His eyes rolled as he looked away. In all honesty, he liked Beth, but at the moment he didn't. He wanted to be alone to try and chase away the ghosts of the past. Yet, here was Beth, asking him stupid questions. With false hopes, Daryl believed she would leave with his lack of response but to his annoyance she didn't. She didn't seem ready to leave him alone any time soon. The hand on his knee tightened in response as his eyes darkened further as he stared at the banker walker.

"Somethin' ya wanted?"

Beth, encouraged by his first question, answered eagerly. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. You've seem really troubled lately."

Daryl's scowl deepened, his mouth creasing into those embedded stress lines. He ignored her again without success and his interest was sparked.

"Have I? And why do ya care?"

Beth scoffed matter-of-factly at him, giving him a look like he was clueless. "Uh, because I care about you."

It was Daryl's turn to scoff, albeit more harshly. "You care 'bout my brotha."

As true as that was for Beth, she also knew how wrong it was too.

"You're Merle's brother! Of course I care about you, Daryl! Everyone here does!"

Daryl ignored her causing a tense silence to fester between them. Even though he wanted her to go away and leave him alone he was curious as to why she was asking these things of him.

"Why a sudden interest in my feelins'?"

Beth shrugged, hoping to appear nonchalant. "You just seem lonely is all."

Daryl wasn't buying it. "What in God's great name would give ya that impression?" He asked with a scowl.

Beth gave him a soft look, one similar to one that MaryJane used to give him.

"I know what someone looks like when they're lonely. I've seen it in Maggie and I know what it feels like to be lonely and feel alone…also, because..." Beth trailed off, feeling her heart jump into her throat in the slightest. She decided in a split-second to go for broke. "... I found the picture."

The hunter hadn't been paying attention to her since she had the tendency to ramble, but when he heard her last four words something inside him snapped. His dark blue eyes shot sharply over to her. A dangerous desire of self-defense rose up to dangerous proportions.

His eyes narrowed. "Wha?"

Slightly stunned by his reaction, Beth swallowed nervously. "I-I found the picture of the girl. You left in your room and I just happened to see it."

Beth jumped upon hearing Daryl's voice rise high and with so much rage. "Ya went through my things?"

The little blonde beside him jumped off the tail gate, deciding it was best to put space between them.

"No! No!" She defended avidly. "It was just sitting on your bed! I swear! I'd never do that! I was jus' takin' laundry to your cell and I happened to see it sittin' out."

Daryl just stared at Beth, his throat closing off voice as the anger began to boil in his veins. His reaction was uncalled for, but anything involving his personal life made him overly protective. Beth held out her hands in attempt to calm the boiling man, her voice gentle and beseeching.

"I know you miss her, Daryl. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I know she wouldn't want you to mourn her—"

"You don't know shit 'bout 'er!" Daryl snarled, making Beth winced, but she held her ground.

"Merle told me a little."

"Merle don't know shit 'bout 'er either!" Daryl snapped, standing from his seated position.

It all occurred to Beth that the subject of MaryJane was very sensitive. She began to regret ever bringing it up, at least without Merle present. If she'd known that Daryl would have a reaction like that...

"Daryl, I didn't mean to upset you. I jus' wanted to help. I know it's her you miss. I know you want MaryJane back."

A dangerous flare lit up in his usually emotionless eyes. "Don't you dare say 'er name." He growled.

For some reason, that struck a defensive nerve in her. Her warmer blue eyes narrowed back at the younger Dixon.

"Why not? You're not trying to forget her are you? How can you? Merle said you guys were really close."

"Stop," Daryl's voice was quiet and gravelly, but full of firm authority.

Beth's frustration grew along with her voice and she ignored his sharp command.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me or someone else? We coulda helped."

"It ain't no one goddamned business!" Daryl snapped viciously.

That cooled Beth's jets when she realized that what he said was true. What right did she have to demand answers from him on something she knew nothing about?

"Please, Daryl, I'm sorry." She whispered.

Daryl's hand curled into a fist. "Ya crossed a line, Beth."

Beth frowned. "Daryl, I—"

With two long strides he was towering over her in dark fury. Beth suddenly saw the Merle in Daryl. She saw what evil he could be if the side of him was nurtured. Daryl could be something deadly like Merle. Fear caused her to pale as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

His voice was deadly with warning, the gravel in his vocal cords making it all the more terrifying. "If ya ever push yer fuckin' nose inta my business again there'll be consequences, ya hear?"

Beth just nodded, finding no voice to respond. All of a sudden she felt something grab her wrist.

"'Ey! Calm the fuck down, little brotha!"

Merle jerked Beth back from Daryl, pushing her behind him protectively, putting himself between her and his fuming younger brother. Merle only saw that look on him a few times. It never ended well. Daryl glared his brother who stood chest to chest with him. He came to the aide of the woman in distress. The irony was fucking hilarious to Daryl.

"Shut the fuck up, Merle!" Daryl snarled. "Why'd ya tell 'er 'bout MaryJane?!"

"'Cause she asked." Merle replied in his smart ass way.

Daryl gritted his teeth, feeling betrayed. "Ya promised, Merle."

The one-handed man rolled his eyes, putting his hand on Beth's back to keep her against him in his desire to make she was near him and safe.

"No, I didn' I jus' said that I'd keep my damn lips sealed. I didn' fuckin' promise ya nothin'!"

Daryl's voice met Merle's into an almost yell. "It wasn't yer right to say a damned thing!"

Merle's eyes narrowed as his own confusion set in. "Ya need ta cool yer damn jets there, little brotha. Why ya wantin' ta hide MJ? I didn' think ya was ashamed o' 'er. Ya ain't is ya? Ya afraid o' makin' yaself look weak by wantin' 'er?"

"That's _big_ fuckin' talk comin' from you, Merle." The tracker scoffed ferociously.

Merle let out a mirthless laugh, un-fazed by Daryl's blow. "It's yer turn ta not know shit 'bout nothin'."

Daryl's chest pressed against his brother's as he lowered his voice, eyes searing into Merle's with rage.

"I ain't ashamed o' MaryJane. I never was and never will be, but I don' want nobody pesterin' me 'bout 'er."

Beth winced behind Merle as Daryl shot her a glare.

"You an' I both know people that would." Daryl added.

Merle was surprised how the roles reversed. Usually it was Daryl trying to calm his estranged older brother.

"Ya right 'bout that, little brotha, but what does it matta anymore?" The one-handed Dixon asked.

Daryl stared at Merle for a few moments before answering. "It don't,"

Merle's voice rose again in frustration at his brother's indecisive mind-set. "So what do it fuckin' matta if e'ryone knows? What's gonna happen? All they's gonna do is pester tha shit outta ya. They's curious folk by nature. They fuckin' care 'bout ya little brotha. That's why Beth 'ere questioned ya."

"I know that!" The tracker snapped sharply.

Merle knew he did and knew he needed to keep the peace. Instead of fueling the fire, he opted to try and calm his brother. He didn't wanna knock the shit out of him for threatening his woman. Was his sudden turn in judgment due to Beth?

Daryl was momentarily surprised that Merle hadn't tried to slug him before then. He was surprised to find his brother calm, but not so much collected. The younger sibling could see, though, how Merle was reigning himself in, something he never did. Was that Beth's doing? What the hell has she done with his older brother, the asshole?

"I know MJ's a touchy subject. Beth won't breathe a goddamned word to nobody without yer permission." Icy blue eyes looked down at Beth expectantly. "Right?"

Beth only nodded.

Merle smirked as he looked back at Daryl who was still far from calm or feeling forgiving. The sting of betrayal still throbbed in Daryl.

"See, there ya go. Problem solved. Secret kept and locked away."

Daryl just glared icily at Merle and turned away. He stalked a few strides away when Merle called to him, his tone from joking to serious. It was a tone Daryl heard many times.

"Oh, an' little brotha…" Daryl turned his head to glance back at the protectively tense older man. "...ya ever raise yer fuckin' voice ta my woman again we gonna have a go."

Daryl's eyes narrowed and his hissed. "Don' worry. I ain't gonna speak ta 'er again."

With that Daryl stalked off, shoulders tense, rage radiating off him. Merle watched his brother go. That was the first time he'd blown up since the beginning of the apocalypse. It seems that when his brother blew up, ninety-nine percent of the time it was because of MaryJane. Despite the issue, Merle was slightly surprised by his brother's childish actions and attitude. It wasn't Daryl and it was pissing him off. Merle glared at Daryl's back, wanting to smack him upside the head to knock some sense into him.

"Just give 'im some time ta blow off some o' that damn steam."

Beth walked to his left side, Merle's hand brushing the back of hers. "I didn't mean to make 'im mad."

"As I said, MJ's a very fuckin' touchy subject." Merle reminded. "Ya shouldn't 'ave jumped questioned 'im like ya did. Not without me with ya."

Beth nodded. "I know…I realize that now. I jus'..."

Merle nodded in understanding, not liking to see the guilt in her pretty eyes. They only needed to glow with happiness. Merle found himself reflecting on the past, to where Daryl's change took place. Merle knew his brother's change of character was ultimately his fault. He didn't know why he said what he was about to say. He suppose he needed to justify himself to someone else and ultimately himself as well.

"Last time I seen 'im act like that was when I stopped 'im from tryin' ta fuckin' take off and go find 'er when the world went ta shit."

Beth's wide blue eyes shot up to Merle in surprise. "What? Why?"

Merle sighed, not looking down at her as he spoke. "I didn' wanna watch as I saw 'im and 'is world shatter when he found 'er dead or as a walker."

The young blonde stared up at him in awe. A giddy shiver of excitement followed because of his unknown release of emotion. Beth caught the forlorn expression and hint of past guilt and hoped to remember that moment for a long time to come. It was another assurance that Merle loved and cared for his brother.

It helped prove that Merle Dixon was human.

* * *

At lunch Merle sat at his usual spot on the stairs a few yards from the main table where the group sat. He wasn't welcomed at the table and he didn't have a care to be there anyways. It was also easier to keep his relationship with Beth a secret. The further away the better. Though, he still couldn't help himself as he glanced at her and catching her eyes at times.

His icy blue eyes went to Daryl who looked considerably calmer, but still tense. Merle noticed how Beth kept her distance and sat further away from his brother. Didn't wanna set him off again. All of a sudden, Officer Friendly stood, ready to make an announcement.

"Tomorrow mornin' a few of us will need to make a run to grab a few things including more baby food for Judith. Michonne and Carl will come with me. We need one more."

For some reason, something told Merle to speak up. It was a feeling that tightened inside him. For some reason, he felt he needed to go.

"I'll go,"

Rick eyed Merle in surprise, but nodded. Merle took notice of how pleased Beth looked. She'd been trying to get him to put himself more into the group and now her pushing seemed to have payed off. Merle knew that he wasn't fully trusted, but maybe this run would push things along for him. Besides, the Governor was still out there. The sooner Merle gained trust, the better he could protect Beth and Daryl.

"Thanks, Merle, we'll leave an hour after sun rise."

With that Officer Friendly sat back down, Carol handing Judith over to him. Beth grinned at Merle surreptitiously and he winked at her. His blonde blushed and focused on Maggie who asked their father a question.

Merle let his eyes stray to Daryl who seemed ready to disappear into his cell for the rest of the evening. Merle understood since Daryl took the night watch out of request. The older Dixon knew the reason why. Daryl didn't want to sleep.

After lunch was cleared away Officer Friendly and the Chinaman went to check the fences. The cop's kid, Carl left to take midday watch in the tower. The Mouse and Ninja girl spoke in hushed words while Beth burped Judith. Maggie cooed over the baby and Herschel smiled fondly at his girls.

Seconds later Daryl stood up and left, clomping up the stairs to get some rest before his watch started. Merle didn't know what to do for his brother. He wanted to kick his ass for acting the way he was, but what good would it do? Daryl seemed lost in his own world and in the past. Merle wasn't about to feel remorse for keeping Daryl from going after MJ. Merle was just protecting his brother from running half-cocked into a bloodbath that was crawling with walkers. His little brother was just gonna have to grow a pair of balls and cowboy up. Loss was something they both knew well, but you didn't see Merle acting like a long lost puppy. He sucked it up and moved on, taking it like a man instead of moping around like a pussy.

Then again, Daryl was always the more sensitive one which made him more attractive to the ladies at times. He didn't seem too distraught when their folks up and left or when their dogs died, but when one little girl vanishes Daryl loses it. It made no sense. Though, Merle knew that, in the end, if he and Beth were separated he'd fight the Devil himself to go after and find her no matter what it took. If he found her alive, thank God, if not...Merle didn't want to think about that.

All he knew was that he might end up like his brother should Beth vanish and never return.

* * *

Daryl watched as his brother, Rick, Michonne, and Carl drove from the prison. His watch was over, but he felt no desire to catch up on sleep. He'd probably cat nap if anything. He wanted to keep an eye out for when his brother and the others returned. Daryl leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, keeping his eyes and nose alert.

* * *

Merle's eyes darted around the abandoned town, grimacing at the rotting bodies of dead walkers. Blood splattered the ground and everything it could touch. The sky was clear, blue, the sun was shining warmly on him, and the birds sang in the trees yards away. If the town didn't look all dirty and blood stained it would look like the apocalypse had never happened. With a snort of derision, Merle gently closed the truck door and walked around to meet Officer Friendly, his boy, and the ninja woman at the front of the truck. The ninja woman handed him a backpack which he slung carelessly over his shoulder, waiting impatiently and expectantly at Rick who was eyeing the town with weary eyes.

After a few seconds he turned to the three behind him. "Okay, we'll go in groups. Carl go with Michonne to the grocery store and Merle'll and I'll go to the pharmacy. We meet back here in an hour, got it?"

Michonne and Carl nodded. Carl sent a distrustful glare towards Merle and followed the dark woman until they were in the grocery without incident. Merle watched them leave then looked at

Rick sighed heavily, pulling his six shooter from its holster. "Let's get goin'."

Merle just shrugged and followed close behind the cop, looking all around him carefully. The two men kept close to the shadows the buildings let off. The pharmacy was just around the corner from the small doctor's office. Rick stopped at the end of the wall and peeked around and his muscles locked up.

The larger man behind him froze as well when the noise of groaning grew closer. Officer Friendly glanced back at Merle and their eyes locked. Merle gave him a stiff nod which Rick returned. They traded places and the older Dixon peeked around the corner. The walker was near the wall on the same building they were around. Merle shot Rick a warning look and zipped around the corner. Rick held up his pistol and watched as Merle lunged for the male walker.

The walker, upon seeing a live meal growled louder and stumbled towards him, yellow eyes alight with hunger. Merle grinned maliciously at the corpse and grabbed its shoulder, jerking its head into his knifed hand. The broad man let out a pleased chuckle as the satisfying sound of his blade went through the flesh of the rotting corpse's head. Quickly, he pulled his arm from its brain and let it drop to the ground. He kicked it for good measure and averted his eyes to the area ahead of him. It was empty.

Merle glanced back at Rick and nodded who emerged from the corner. Rick was using Merle's missing hand to his advantage. Merle was quieter and Rick only had his gun due to giving his knife to Carl. He'd have to get another one.

"Let's go," Merle said and started towards the pharmacy.

Once they reached the glass doors they stopped and tapped on the glass, hoping to attract any walkers inside. A few seconds passed and nothing came forth. Together, they pulled one of the rusted, dirty doors open. Rick went in first, followed by Merle who was being surprisingly cooperative. Rick kept his gun out as he slipped his own backpack from his shoulder into his hand.

"You take those aisles and we'll meet at the back for the antibiotics." Rick whispered into the dark room.

"See ya there, Officer Friendly," Merle grinned, sauntering off into the store like they weren't in danger.

Rick gazed amazedly at the older man's back and just shook his head. He headed into the dark aisles, ready to take what came at him.

The shelves were a mess, things missing and thrown around. It was pretty well scavenged except for a few things Merle found. He skipped most of the aisles, knowing they wouldn't hold anything of much use. He stopped at times to watch and listen before he entered an aisle. Surprisingly, the store was empty of walkers so far. Merle didn't question their luck and listened for Officer Friendly's quiet footsteps.

With his usual swagger Merle walked down another aisle and began scanning his eyes over the shelves. His eyes grew wide, lips slipping into a smirk when his eyes landed on a familiar box. He grabbed the last few boxes of Trojans off the shelf greedily. He'd need 'em for later. Keeping his woman in the back of his mind he continued down the lane. Merle didn't know how much time had passed when he reached the back where the prescribed medicine was held.

The place looked very disheveled and torn apart. Blood stained the counter top and walls. A rotting body of a woman laid under the outer counter top, a gunshot wound to the head. Just to be safe, Merle ran his blade through her head again. Just then, Rick rounded his last aisle, backpack nearly full.

"Find anythin'?" He asked.

Merle opened his mouth with a smartass comeback when a walker jumped from behind the counter, arms flailing towards them. Its lower body hit the counter top and its upper half fell against the counter, groaning in desperate hunger. Merle grimaced in disgust at the bitch and stabbed her head, his knife going straight through her brain. Her body went limp instantly, some of her matted hair falling down her arms to hang midair. The elder Dixon pulled his soiled blade from her skull and wiped access dripping blood on his pant leg.

Rick nodded to him and, with his pistol in front of him, proceeded into the back of the pharmacy. Officer Friendly sat his almost full back pack on the desk that looked out the blood smeared, gut covered drive thru window. Merle did the same and followed him down the dark aisles. He grabbed things without really looking at them, knowing Beth's old man could probably tell what they were. He grabbed as much painkillers as he could and threw them in his backpack. Rick followed minutes later with his arms full. Merle went back for seconds and returned as Rick pulled out his watch head and glanced at the time.

"We better be headin' back. We got enough, I think." He whispered, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Right," Merle agreed with a nod.

They walked carefully through the cluttered pharmacy store, wincing every time they accidentally kicked something that made a banging sound. They cleared their corners before stepping out of the store and headed towards the truck. Merle saw Officer Friendly visibly relax when he saw his son and the black ninja woman come into view, backpacks full. Carl grinned triumphantly at his father while Michonne looked less stoic than usual. Merle swore her eyes twinkled with amusement.

He didn't know she knew what amusement was.

"Good haul?" Rick inquired, glancing at the backpacks Carl loaded into the backseat of the truck.

"Yes, we've got plenty of food for Judith and some for us." Michonne answered, voice soft and gentle.

Rick grinned a little, pleased. "Great. Take down any walk—"

All of them, even Merle jumped when a blood curling scream ripped through the air. The four survivors stiffened and went on high alert, turning towards the sound. Merle's brows furrowed as deeper shouting followed.

"Whada we do?" Carl asked, both hands holding onto the pistol he pointed towards the invisible noise.

"We have to help them." Michonne answered quickly, pulling her katana from its sheath on her back.

Merle scoffed. "Yea, right, an' get our fuckin' asses killed?! I think not! They could be some o' tha Governor's men!"

Rick shot him an exhausted look and glanced towards the noise, torn. Merle sighed and crossed his arms, waiting for Officer Friendly to make his mind up. He knew what the answer would be since he cop was a bleedin' heart. Enemy or not.

"Let's go,"

Merle let out a loud, exasperated sigh and followed them as they took off into a dead run. They followed the yells until they rounded an insurance building and they all skidded to a stop, Carl bumping into his dad in the process.

A herd of walkers was filing into the town, swamping the four humans who were doing rather well in holding them off. Rick pulled the hammer back on his pistol.

"Once it's over they might be hostile, regroup and prepare to go onto the defensive." Rick ordered in all out cop mode.

Merle grimaced, but agreed with a quick nod, the adrenaline beginning to pump in his veins. He wanted to kill those mother fucking walkers. It was felt like slow motion to Merle as he and the other three members of his group jumped into the fray, joining the four others who looked surprised to see them. As Merle stabbed their heads, shooting others that got too close when his eyes found a woman who tripped over her own feet. The walker she was fighting tumbled over with her. For some reason, Merle's heart leapt into his throat at the sight.

He saw Beth in her position and an undeniable rage exploded in him. After he slaughtered the walkers that were near him he ran to the girl's aide. He stabbed the walker that was trying to bite at her neck and pulled it off her, turning towards the onslaught of walkers that kept coming. His icy blue eyes did a quick scan over. Fifteen more and dwindling. Rick was fighting along side two other men while Michonne and Carl had a third man next to them, making a half circle of defense.

Merle glanced back at the dazed girl, not looking at her twice as he yelled to her.

"Get yer ass up! I need a little help 'ere!" He snapped loudly.

The girl on the ground quickly dashed to her feet. He didn't glance at her as she stopped beside him, a bloody knife in both hands. Merle made the first move as two came closer. He took out one and she protected him from the other. She didn't mind that her clothes and hands were getting stained with dirty blood and she never wavered even if she was fatigued. Her knives flew through the walkers' brains like a knife to butter. She grunted low and loud as she lunged her arms and legs. That's how they worked, like a finely tuned machine and team.

Merle and the girl both narrowly missed getting an arm or finger bitten from taking risky lunges at the various walkers, but God must've been on their side. Protecting them. Gun shots rang in the air as the walkers attacked in their slow, harmonious growling choir. The older Dixon was quite enjoying himself. He was finally able to let his pent up frustrations out in the way he liked. He found himself laughing as he stabbed them. His adrenaline pumped through his veins like a drug, fueling his strength to continue on.

Merle didn't know this girl, but she knew how to fight and he was impressed. If he didn't have Beth he'd go for this girl. Moments later the last walker was dropped and silence rang in the air. The silence was so deafening that Merle had ringing in his ears. Everyone was frozen and Merle glanced at the girl next to him, only seeing her dark bronze hair cover the side of her face. Then it was like a rubber band snapped and they all moved, dashing to be with their designated groups.

The two groups of four stood before the other, suspicious and thankful at the same time. Merle took this time to seize them up like they were doing to them. He eyed the man who was the obvious leader. He was tall and built like his brother with that lean muscle. His hair was silver and nearly hit his shoulders. It was combed back, but a few strands fell into his tanned, wrinkled face. He was older than Merle and better looking. His face was lean, and deeply tanned. He sported an old western styled mustache that hid his upper lip and ended halfway down towards his chin and it matched his hair.

His eyebrows were solid black to Merle's surprise. His eyes were a dark hazel that leaned more towards the green. He wore a tan colored leather jacket with frayed tassels that hung off his arms. He carried a Bowie knife and Remington. His jeans were stained with blood, his light tan cowboy boots darkened with the same thing. He didn't point the rifle at them, but in a warning that he could snap and shoot any second like a cobra. The man that stood close beside him was younger with peppering black hair, dark eyes, and a beer belly. He was armed with a six shooter and, rifle, and knife.

The third man was younger, younger than himself and Daryl, maybe just twenty-two at the most. His hair was dark blonde and he possessed handsome features, like the froo-froo ones you'd see on soap opera. The look of him made Merle wanna rough the pretty boy up a bit. He stood a little in front of the girl protectively.

"What's yer names, folks?" The man asked, his voice deep and gravelly, the kind of voice you'd hear on truck commercials.

The corner of Merle's lips turned up a little. The old man was starting Rick's three questions before Rick was. Merle focused his eyes on the girl and when it registered who it was it felt as if a safe was dropped on him. His lips fell and parted with disbelief, brows following. The girl's eyes locked with his and her expression turned to match his.

"Merle?"

Merle's lips turned into an incredulous grin. "Well fuck me up the asshole and call me 'Daisy'! Is that you MJ?

She didn't respond verbally, but she made a mad dash for him. He grunted as her body slammed into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. Merle's heart kicked to start in his chest. Disbelief turned his adrenaline on again. He wrapped his good arm around her, hugging her back tightly.

Daryl was gonna flip his shit! MJ's alive! Holy fuckin' Christ!

Merle grinned as he heard her chuckling in relieved incredulity against him, her muscles relaxing. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was real glad to see her. He glanced behind her to see the leader of her small group relax and lower his rifle.

"Well, stranger, looks ta me like yer on our side."

* * *

**There we have it. I hope Daryl and Merle were in character. **

**AN: I have another Walking Dead multi-chapter fanfiction in the works along with a The Blacklist fanfiction as well. Also, updates to this story will be a few days at a time because I have to juggle feverish college work, moving into a new house, and life in general. There are not enough hours in the day for this lowly college student.**

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. Here is chapter four. I apologize for the few day lateness, but I've been out of town. **

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! Thank you for your criticism. **

**This chapter establishes the main plot and will feel like a filler, but after this one things start to pick up the pace. **

**AN: I am creating an alternate website for the M rated chapters of this fic that I will not post on here, but I will be putting a link at the end of each M or M+ chapters that I dwindled down to T rating. You can go to that website if you are interested. I will be using that site for fanfictions that are similar and I have one that will definitely need it. **

**Without further ado, Chapter four.**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

_Daryl was gonna flip his shit! MJ's alive! Holy fuckin' Christ!_

_Merle grinned as he heard her chuckling in relieved incredulity against him, her muscles relaxing. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was real glad to see her. He glanced behind her to see the leader of her small group relax and lower his rifle._

_"Well, stranger, looks ta me like yer on our side."_

"Oh, my God! Merle! I am so glad to see you!" MaryJane gasped as she hugged him.

"The feelin's mutual, MJ." Merle replied.

She stepped back, beaming up at him with those whiskey colored eyes. "I knew you'd be alive! I just knew it!..." She trailed off, her face growing pale as she glanced around the older man. "…is Daryl…?"

Merle gave her a mock look of hurt. "Ya think I'd really let anythin' happen ta my little brotha?"

MaryJane let out a breath of relief. "No…no, you wouldn't…how is he?"

The older Dixon sighed. "I ain't gonna lie ta ya. He's been pretty differen' without ya. He ain't like he was. He thinks yer dead."

Her eyes widened in panic. "What?"

Merle placed a hand on her shoulder, sensing her growing panic. "Now, now, don't freak the fuck out on me, MJ. Ya need ta keep calm there, bookworm."

The younger girl smiled at his nickname that she once scorned. "You're right, sorry. I'm sure both of you thought I was dead…I wasn't the toughest girl back then."

Merle chuckled and made no move to deny it to make her feel better. "Nah, ya weren't, but that brings me ta wonder how ya _did_ make it."

MaryJane grinned with a hint of triumph at him, but it was replaced with sadness as she recalled the past months, even year since she escaped Atlanta when he was over run.

"Well, the day it happened I had a day off from school, I was teacher and I tried going to find you guys when my car broke down. All I had was my pocket knife, but I managed to kill a few of the walkers that surrounded me. I ran into the forest knowing it would be safer than going back to Atlanta. I stayed in the forest for days, living off the land like Daryl taught me…" Her eyes seemed to glow at the sound of his name. "After a while I realized I was lost and thought I was done for then, one day Con and his group found me and offered me asylum. If it wasn't for them I'd be dead or a walker." MaryJane explained in a rush, her adrenaline of seeing Merle making her thoughts fly ahead of her.

Merle smirked. "So Daryl's teachings payed off, eh? That's fuckin' great, MJ. I'm real fuckin' glad to see ya. Ya got no fuckin' idea. Yer bein' alive is gonna make Daryl real happy."

MJ frowned at Merle who gave her a look. "What's wrong?"

"I just…I just thought Daryl would've…"

Merle titled his head in realization. "Ah…you'd thought he'd try ta find ya."

The short woman nodded sadly and Merle scoffed. "He promised he would."

"Trust me, MJ, he wanted to...but I convinced 'im not ta." Her whiskey eyes grew dark in confused betrayal. "Now, don't go fuckin' sayin' nothin' 'til ya let me explain." He warned.

She scowled at him. "Okay…explain, Merle."

Merle sighed and began to speak.

* * *

_Daryl dashed from the house, bow on his shoulder and dead determination in his eyes. He was a man on a mission. _

_"Where do ya fuckin' think yer goin', little brotha?!" Merle yelled as he stepped from the shitty house, stuffing a gun in the front of his pants._

_Daryl turned back towards his brother as his hand grabbed the truck's driver door handle._

_"I'm goin' ta get, MaryJane, where else do ya think I'm fuckin' goin'?!" Daryl snapped back._

_Merle's icy blue eyes narrowed. His little idiotic shit of a brother wasn't thinking straight. Merle stalked down the stairs and grabbed his brother, roughly shoving him from the truck with anger in his icy eyes._

_"Ya ain't fuckin' thinkin'!"_

_"Get outta my goddamned way, Merle!" Daryl snarled as Merle got into his face defiantly._

_Merle's glare did nothing to intimidate his brother. Daryl was always stubborn, especially when it came to MJ. _

_"Ya ain't fuckin' goin' ta play knight in shinin' armor, Romeo!" The older Dixon ordered harshly._

_Daryl stepped closer in challenge. "Ya can't stop me, Merle."_

_Icy blue eyes narrowed further. "If ya think she's still alive then yer damned wrong, brotha. There's no fuckin' way she's alive."_

_Dark blue eyes narrowed, Daryl's jaw clenching. "We don't fuckin' know that!"_

_Merle tilted his head in mockery. "Really? Ya think yer weak girlfriend can hold 'er own against a damn whole herd of those things?!"_

_The younger Dixon stiffened and Merle sighed, seeing the dead-set determination in his brother's eyes. There was nothing Merle could say that would stop Daryl from going after her. _

_"She's in Atlanta, right?" Merle asked darkly and Daryl nodded._

_"As I recall tha city's swamped with those fuckin' things! Chances are she's already one o' 'em!"_

_"I don't give a fuck! I fuckin' promised 'er, Merle!" Daryl shouted, hitting the side of the truck in rage._

_"I know that, dammit! Ya ain't listenin' ta me! She's dead little brotha! If ya wanna do somethin' fer 'er ya keep yerself alive! That's what MJ'd want!"_

_Daryl fumed silently, jaw clenching as his eyes flickered at Merle. Daryl knew he was right. She wouldn't want him to jump into that fray to save her if he had the chance to save himself. He still wanted to find her. If he had to put her down…._

_Stop!_

_Merle's younger brother glared at him. The former military man could see the wheels in his head turning. Daryl couldn't shake Merle's logic. MaryJane had said those words herself even though Daryl promised to always protect and come for her. Now, that promise was just dust, blowing away in the wind. _

_It felt as if someone stuck a knife in Daryl's chest when he made his decision. Even if Daryl went Merle would follow him and drag his ass back. It wasn't that Merle didn't like MaryJane…he was just looking after the only person who meant something to him. Daryl respected that, but he didn't have to like his brother's over-protectiveness. Now, with giving in, he would be sentencing MaryJane to death…or something worse than death. His brother was right. There was no way MaryJane was equipped to survive like they could…if she was alive. _

_Even though Daryl taught her a little about surviving in the woods and handling guns…she was too fragile. Seeing those things walk around and chasing her would cause her to break down. He knew she wouldn't give up, but she wasn't the strongest person. She could barely shoot his bow without panicking. Her chances were slim. Merle was right. She was dead._

_Deep inside Daryl, he had a sliver of hope that she was alive, but with no proof it couldn't be nurtured. It would remain a tiny inkling in his mind. All he could cling to was that hope…and the high school picture she'd given him their senior year. He'd have that physical memory along with the ones in his mind…but it wasn't the same thing._

_Things would never be the same for him._

_Daryl looked his brother dead in the eyes with hatred and defeat._

_"Fine…let's get tha fuck outta 'ere."_

* * *

MaryJane swallowed, tears filling up in her eyes. Merle was right. She _had_ told Daryl to take care of himself before he took care of her. It stung that he hadn't come for her and she had eaten her own words when she was alone.

"Hey, now, hey, don't cry on me, MJ. Ya know I don't like no tears." Merle said, patting her shoulder awkwardly.

She chuckled and sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"Don' blame 'im fer not comin' after ya. Blame me." He added, seeing the old hurt resurface in her whiskey eyes.

She looked into his icy eyes and Merle's heart softened. She didn't look accusatory at all. In fact, her eyes showed the exact opposite.

"I don't blame you. You were just protecting Daryl…he's all you had then and you didn't wanna risk something happening to him. I can't be mad at your for that. I would've done the exact same thing if I was in your shoes."

Merle scoffed incredulously. "Ya was always too fergivin'."

Her lips pulled back into a gentle smile. "I guess it's a tragic flaw."

He snorted, ruffling her hair in a brotherly manner. She giggled and shoved his hand away, not even noticing his right hand was missing, replaced by a blade.

"Do you think he'll be glad to see me?"

Merle gave her a look. "O' course fuckin' he will! He's gonna flip shit! He's been fuckin' hopin' ya was still alive and so 'ave I…ya know dat damn picture ya give 'im ya'lls senior year?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"He's still fuckin' got it. After we started lookin' fer a place to hunker down after tha world went ta shit, he pulled out that picture and just looked at it. Like he was missin' ya and I know he fuckin' was. He guarded dat thing with a fuckin' passion. E'ry time I tried ta take it he pounced on me like a goddamned bobcat…nearly took my balls off."

MaryJane giggled at him, imagining Daryl do that to Merle. She could only imagine the cussing storm Merle would release.

"He's had it all dis time and it's kinda rough lookin', but I think it's his way ta stay connected ta ya. I think it also kept givin' hope that he'd find ya again."

The girl before him was stunned. She never knew Merle had that level of thought. She knew he wasn't dumb, but he wasn't a genius either. Now, she looked at him differently. Even though he was sometimes an ass to her in the past she always respected him…and then her respect grew even more. Merle _did_ have a heart in there.

Where did it come from, that heart? When did Merle start feeling things he saw? What changed in him? Or, maybe who?

MaryJane smiled warmly and giggled.

"Wha? Wha's so damned funny?" He asked, a little defensively.

She shook her head. "Nothing it's just…"

She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a crinkled picture. She handed it to him and he took it, chuckling with a shake of his head.

"How in fuck's name did ya get 'im ta grin like dat?"

Merle knew exactly how when her face went red. He gave her a mischievous smirk and studied the picture. Daryl was leaned against a tree, head turned towards her, his eyes sparkling with anticipation and amusement. Even though it was kind of hard to see, the corners of his lips were turned up in a subtle smile. His hair was shorter then, just hitting a few inches down his forehead. He still had his facial hair then too. He looked so much younger, now he had aged, the lines of stress had become more apparent. It had on all of them.

Merle glanced at MaryJane as he thought of that. She had aged too, but she looked good like she always had. The only difference was the stress lines in between her eyebrows, in the corner of her eyes, and where they parenthesis made home around her lips. She was still pretty, but she wasn't his Beth.

"I'm sure we've both aged." She said weakly, noting how Merle studied her face.

Merle shrugged, glancing back at the picture. "Don' matta none. In the world now, ee's all aged too fuckin' ahead o' our time…"

Again, MaryJane was taken aback. He seemed more…human now. She liked it. Merle glanced at Rick who was talking to the leader of MaryJane's group.

"What tha fuck was ya'll doin out 'ere?"

MaryJane sighed before answering. "Well, we had to get supplies for the rest of the group, food and what not. We didn't see the herd coming before it was too late. We were lucky you guys showed up. Thanks for that by the way, you saved my butt."

The older Dixon grinned. "Ya ain't gotta thank me. I's jus' glad it was you I saved insteada some otha girl dat don' mean shit."

"I guess I owe you." She smiled.

He shook his head with a chuckle. "Nah, ain't necessary. I think it's Daryl who's gonna owe me."

MaryJane bit her lip and glanced at Rick in uncertainty. Merle's eyes followed hers.

"Don' worry, he'll let ya'll come along ta our place. Wouldn't fuckin' leave ya'll out 'ere…he's a bleeding 'eart and a cop…makes a pretty shitty mix at times."

The younger, shorter girl beside him studied the man who looked to be her age or a few years older. "What's his name?"

"Officer Friendly,"

MaryJane gave him a scolding glare, one that said: 'Really? _Really?_' Merle gave her a look of mock innocence and titled his head, looking like a creepy child. Her eyes widened and she leaned away which made him chuckle and return to normal.

"What's his _real_ name?"

"Aw, ya take all tha fuckin' fun outta it." She rolled her eyes. "His name's Rick Grimes, that boy there's 'is kid, Carl and the ninja woman in Michonne."

MaryJane gazed at the others softly, sensing gentle people that were hardened by the trials of living in the world where the dead walked. She understood them all too well.

"Where's Daryl if he's not here? Is he back at ya'lls' base camp?" MaryJane asked, scanning her group members, ignoring the searing gaze of the youngest boy from her group.

Merle nodded. "He took watch after we left and he had watch all fuckin' night long."

Worry bubbled in MaryJane. "Why didn't he take off and go to sleep?"

Merle shrugged. "He don' tell me shit, but I think ya know tha reason why, MJ."

Her face fell as she nodded. Daryl was losing sleep and vital energy because of her and his own self-guilt and disgust. It wasn't fair to him. He was slowly starting to hurt himself. Realizing that made MaryJane want to go to him, hug him, hold him close and promise him that she was alive and that she'd never leave him again. She wanted to try and fix him like she did when they were teenagers. Her heart began to race at the thought of seeing him again.

After she found Con's group and they started further into the forests, she had high hopes of running into Daryl. She was optimistic that it wouldn't be long till she saw him again. As the days passed and she waited she replayed the past in her head, remembering high school, their friendship and the love she felt for him. After all that time she still loved him. She doubted she could love anyone else but him. He had been her everything, the one person who could understand her when others couldn't. He was her best friend, her first and only lover. She replayed those days and nights of bliss in her head, eagerly awaiting the day they would be together again.

Yet, as the days turned into months without a sight or trace of him, her optimism began to fade, but her hope didn't. She prayed every night to God, if he was still there, and begged to see Daryl again, even if it was just a glance. If she knew he was alive then she could live the rest of her days in peace. Now, after all the time that passed, God answered her prayer. Soon, hopefully, she was going to see him again. Joy leapt into her heart, making a large smile grow across her face. Her whiskey eyes lit up as Merle handed the picture back to her.

Merle knew she was thinking of his brother and he was glad she still wanted to see him. He figured that she might've moved on already and boy…that would destroy his brother. Merle's icy blue eyes shot to those of the young kid of MaryJane's group, finally tired of feeling the stare. The kid was watching her intensely, as if she was his and his to protect. Merle's own protectiveness rose up, making his muscles stiffen. No man would try and make moves on his brother's woman and this kid wasn't any different. She was Daryl's long before this kid knew her and he'd make sure he wouldn't stand in the way of his brother and MaryJane's reunion.

Though, he wouldn't mind letting Daryl beat the shit outta him, but he knew any wrong move between the two groups might start something bad. They already had the Governor on their asses they didn't need anyone else. The kid's eyes met Merle's and he quickly looked away.

_Yeah, that's right ya'll little shit. Look away._

Merle looked down at MaryJane who was busy gazing at Daryl's picture, excitement radiating off her. A fond grin twitched at the corners of his lips, but it faded as he glanced back at the kid who was watching MaryJane again.

_Little prick don' look like he's even his puberty yet. _

The kid looked at Merle again. Merle stepped a few inches closer to MaryJane, giving him a warning glare, one that signaled something dangerous.

_She ain't yours, keep her eyes offa 'er or yer gonna regret it._

The asshole Dixon had to give the kid credit when he didn't look away, but kept his gaze, lifting his head towards the challenge. Merle laughed on the inside.

_A'ight, kid. If it's war ya wan, yer gonna get itt. Then yer gonna get an ass whoopin' by my brotha and me. Ya aint' gonna know what hit ya._

Soon he looked away and it left Merle bothered. He wasn't bothered by much but he could feel the kid would be a problem later on. Merle looked at MaryJane.

"Who's tha kid?"

MaryJane glanced at the kid who was watching Rick speak. "Oh, that's Jeremy."

Merle watched her as she looked at the kid. There was fondness, but Merle could see no attraction or longing in her eyes. In fact, it looked like how a sister would look at her brother or a mother to her kid.

_So, it's all one sided._

Merle knew the kid was attracted to her because he'd seen the exact same look on Daryl before. He just hoped that he saw right, that MaryJane felt nothing for the kid. If she moved on it would shatter Daryl's world.

"Ain't he a little young?" Merle inquired with a hint of an accusatory tone.

MaryJane's brows furrowed at her. "What do you mean?"

Merle' expression darkened. "Ya ain't noticed tha way he looks at ya?"

She swallowed and lowered her eyes. "Of course I have."

Merle crossed his arms, gazing at her expectantly. There was no way she'd break his brother's heart without an explanation. If she was indeed with the kid, Merle wouldn't let her go see his brother. Better off letting Daryl think she's dead.

MJ sighed heavily. "He was the one in Con's group that found me. He led them to me and they offered me a place with them. I was lost and he was there for me. He welcomed me in and helped me through the times when I hit my lows, Merle. He's a good kid and my friend. I owe him a lot…he was the one who told me to keep on hoping that Daryl was alive."

A harsh scoff from the taller, older man followed. "He jus' fuckin' said that. From tha way he looks at ya I don' think he fuckin' was sincere 'bout what he fuckin' said. He wants ya fer 'imself, MJ. He fuckin' wants ya."

She released a sound of absurdity from between her lips. "Yeah, right. I'm sure I'm old enough to be his mother!"

Merle stared at her with incredulity. She was blind to the whole thing. She didn't see that the kid liked her more than as a friend. Apparently, his bond with her was stronger on his side than on hers.

"So…ya ain't got feelin's fer him?" Merle asked cautiously and in warning to her.

MaryJane felt like Merle had punched her in the gut as he gazed down at her suspiciously.

"No, I _don't_. I promise, Merle. I love Daryl and I _only_ want him, okay? There could never be anyone else for me."

She felt like a specimen under a microscope as he studied her. Was he really questioning her feelings for Daryl? How could he? Jeremy was just someone she talked to when she couldn't talk to Daryl. She liked him, yes, but as a friend and as a younger brother. Just the thought of being with him in any other way felt…disgusting. Though, there was that one time…

No! That couldn't affect Jeremy! They promised each other that they'd forget that and move on! Was it possible that he wasn't wanting to forget what happened? Was Merle right?

"I believe ya...but jus' know that even though I like ya and yer my brotha's woman don' fuckin' mean that I ain't weary o' any other man that's seemed to stake a damn claim on ya. There ain't no deeper reason for 'im ta want ya, right?"

Mary Jane broke from her thoughts and bit her lip. If she told Merle he would tell Daryl, wouldn't he? She knew that if she didn't say anything it might come back to bite her should Jeremy try to use it to hurt Daryl.

"Well…um…"

Merle felt his stomach drop. _Oh shit._ "'Well, um' wha?"

MJ swallowed. "There was one time that, um, I hit a low with depression and I lost hope that I would find Daryl again…Jeremy held me as I sobbed and for a moment I got lost in the past. I thought it was Daryl holding me, whispering in my ear...I kissed him and I said Daryl's name…I just missed him so much and I…I…I thought…We promised that it wouldn't happen again. I thought things went back to normal, but…I swear…it meant nothing…"

She trailed off and hesitantly gazed up at Merle whose expression was one she wasn't expecting. Surprisingly, he look rather…understanding, but she could still see that he was pissed. What the hell happened to the Merle she knew before?

"Well, fuck me, MJ, I thought you'd gone and fucked the kid!" She winced and he just lifted her face with his hand. "I ain't mad…well, maybe jus' a little, but I can understand dat things happen when our fuckin' emotions get in tha way. It happens with me, Daryl, and e'ryone else. We're only fuckin' human. As long as ya ain't wantin' tha kid then I ain't gonna blame shit on ya, 'kay?"

She nodded in relief, gazing thankfully at him.

He dropped his hand and sighed heavily. "Seems like the goddamned kid don' feel tha same fuckin' way."

MaryJane frowned, playing with the string on her button down shirt. "If I could take it back I would…he's known about Daryl…everyone knows about Daryl and Jeremy knows I love him…I don't understand why he would want me when he knows the only reason I live is for Daryl."

Merle was glad to hear that. He believed her completely. She was a person who could never lie, at least not well. He knew she wasn't lying to him then.

"Once yer reunited with Daryl I'd tell 'im what ya told me and if ya need me come an' get me. If he throws a bitch fit I'll knock the shit outta 'im. Deal?" He asked, holding his fist out.

MaryJane giggled and bumped fists with him. That was when she looked down at his right hand and found it to be replaced with a blade. Her eyes bugged out as her eyes shot back up to him in worry.

"Oh, my God! What happened?!" She exclaimed, placing a hand on his right arm.

MaryJane noticed how his eyes flickered bitterly to Rick.

"It's a long fuckin' story, MJ. I ain't fuckin' worried 'bout it no more. Can't get it back so there's no damned need in worryin' 'bout it. I kinda like it now."

She offered him a confident and warm smile. "I think it fits you."

He let out an airy chuckle through his nose as he studied. Christ, it was good to see her. It dawned on him that he had missed her too. She was always easy to talk to, always welcoming no matter how someone treated her.

"Ya think?" He winked, lifting his wrist.

"You'll tell me what happened someday?" She asked hopefully.

He smirked and nodded. "Sure, I will."

She grinned and just looked at him. It was so good to see him. It didn't really hit her that she was actually talking to Daryl's brother. The magnitude of the situation hadn't hit her, but when it did Merle was sure it would bring her to her knees.

* * *

Minutes earlier, after they'd just taken the herd down and MaryJane tackled Merle, Rick lowered his gun. He glanced at Merle and the girl who were hugging then back to the man whose eyes were softer now. Who was she? Was she someone from Merle's past? Did Daryl know her too? Even though the girl and Merle were friendly it didn't help lessen Rick's anxiety at the situation before them. He turned his eyes towards the older leader who was looking at Merle and the girl curiously, but almost as if it were old news.

Did he know who Merle was?

"What's ya'lls names?" Rick asked politely, but suspiciously.

The man answered without hesitation and pointed to those in his small group. "My name's Con Slade, this 'ere…" He pointed to the beer belly man on his left. "…is Slim Grant and the kid over 'ere is Jeremy Duncan. The girl huggin' your man is MaryJane Jenkins. Who're ya'll?"

Rick wanted to ask the questions, but knew that any wrong moves could make them hostile. He glanced at Merle and the girl 'MaryJane' who was clinging to Merle like he was her lifeline.

"I'm Rick Grimes, that's my son Carl, Michonne and Merle Dixon." Rick answered, then bounced off.: "How many walkers ya'll kill?"

Con blinked and shrugged, tossing a glance back to Merle, then back to Rick. "Lost count, don't care no more. They's nothin' but a damn nuisance. The more we kill the better. Don't make no difference. Wha' 'bout ya'll?"

Con knew what kind of game Rick was playing, but he was curious as well about them. Why not go ahead and play three question Ping-Pong.

Rick shrugged. "We all lost count too."

"Figures," Slim voiced with an accent as thick as Merle's.

"How many people ya killed?" Rick asked, hand tightening on his pistol.

"In all?" Con asked and Rick nodded. "Three,"

"Why?"

Con stared at Rick solemnly. "'Cause they didn' wanna turn inta those walkin' corpses out there. I figure tha same goes fer ya'll. "

The cop nodded in understanding and affirmation. Rick glanced at Michonne who nodded. Then he turned his gaze to Merle who was talking quietly to the girl.

"We've got a place. Ya'll can come with us." Rick offered.

Con smiled softly, taken aback by their hospitality. "I appreciate that, Mr. Grimes, but it ain't just the four of us. We've got some more."

Rick shrugged. "We'll go get 'em. Ya'll got a safe place?"

Con sighed heavily. "If ya call a rundown barn a safe place."

"We've got a prison. It's well protected…you could stay for a little while if ya wanted." Carl offered, taking a stand by his father.

Mr. Slade smiled warmly at the boy and glanced at Slim who nodded. "I think we'll take ya up on that offer there, son."

A corner of Rick's mouth twitched, pleased and he holstered his gun. "Is there more of ya'll?"

Con nodded. "We got a few more. My wife, my daughter, her two kids, Slim's son and his wife. Ya'll sure ya'll got room fer us?"

"The prison's really big. Ya'll could have a whole block to yourselves." Rick assured.

A pleased smiled came across the silver haired man's face. "Sounds good."

His eyes flickered to MaryJane who was walking with Merle towards them. Con studied the man. He recognized him as Merle, the brother of MaryJane's lost boyfriend. The older man was pleased that she found one of them. That means the second wasn't too far away. Con smiled fondly at MaryJane who smiled at Rick then looked to Con.

"They were kind enough ta offer us a place to stay for a while." Con informed, using his head to gesture to Rick.

MaryJane's eyes widened, her heart leaping into her throat. She zipped towards Rick and surprised everyone as she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!"

Rick, stunned, patted her back gently, chuckling quietly. "You're welcome, ma'am."

She pulled back and smiled brightly at Rick and he was momentarily taken aback at how…happy she was to hear that he had offered her group asylum. She seemed too excited as she beamed at Merle. Rick glanced questioningly at Merle who just smirked back at him.

"Uh, how'd you two know each other?" Rick asked, looking at MaryJane politely.

"'Cause, Officer Friendly, this girl 'ere is Daryl's woman." Merle answered, taking a step closer to her.

Rick's eyes widened a fraction. Con grinned a little at the other man's reaction. After MaryJane had been with them awhile Con had seen her looking at the picture of the boy she called Daryl and she told him the whole story. She told him how she wanted to look for him and Con tried to give her hope that she would find him. Now, maybe it wouldn't be too long before she finally was. Con grabbed up his rifle and glanced at his followers. The older man frowned at Jeremy who glared at Merle Dixon, glancing at MaryJane possessively and scowled. The kid had no boundaries or common sense to know when he wasn't wanted. As bad as that sounded, Con knew of the kid's desire towards MJ.

MaryJane had no feelings except friendship and even motherliness towards the kid. Jeremy was a hard worker and strong fighter, but he was young and impressionable. Con was just worried that it happened to be MaryJane who carried a big load of baggage on her shoulders that involved another man whom she obviously loved. Jeremy didn't respect that boundary and made it his job to help her. At the time, Con hadn't thought twice since the kid lost his mother and girlfriend during the beginning of the apocalypse.

Con figured that losing those two important women drew him towards MaryJane. As they started growing closer and Con saw Jeremy change. He was extra worried about her, possessive and protective to a point that Con wanted to smack him upside the head. Everyone knew about Daryl and to see Jeremy hoping to try and make her forget him was irritating. Regardless, she was faithful to this man called Dixon. She never returned Jeremy's feelings of anything other than friendship. Con just hoped the kid's feelings didn't get in the way of MaryJane's happiness.

It was obvious to Con that Jeremy wanted her, but it was unethical because she was much older than him. None of the group would accept it unless they were both willing parties and sure about their choices. Though, it would never get any further than what it was then, not with her long lost love being so close. Con knew the kid would try something, but what and when was yet to be seen. MaryJane was like a daughter to him and her happiness meant a lot to him. If this Daryl made her happy when Con'd see to it that it was ruined by anything or anyone. Not even a member of his own group, a kid who was hurting as much as the next person was.

"Well, how 'bout Merle and I go with ya'll to get the rest of your group? Carl and Michonne can wait at our vehicle and lead ya'll to the prison." Rick suggested, glancing at his group for agreement.

Con shrugged. "Sounds good ta me. Our camp's a few miles from 'ere and our truck's just past the green houses the next street over."

Rick nodded and gave the 'go' to his son and Michonne who nodded towards Con and hurried towards their truck. The cop nodded to Merle who wrapped his arm casually around MaryJane's shoulder. Rick and Con both noticed the brotherly protective and possessiveness in his stance and eyes despite looking so nonchalant.

Con also took notice of how Merle sent a warning glare towards Jeremy. The poor kid would be in for a fight if he tried to sabotage MaryJane's happiness. Con frowned slightly, feeling bad for the kid and began leading Rick and the others back towards their truck. They all piled into the truck with Con in the driver's seat, Slim in the middle, Rick in the passenger's seat, Jeremy behind him, and MaryJane in the middle with Merle on her left.

Once they were safely in, they set out with Con telling Rick about what they've been doing to survive. Merle kept his arm around MaryJane, making sure she was right beside him, her form touching his. It was his way of keeping her far from the kid as possible. He kept sending glares at the kid who glanced at MaryJane softly, his hand slowly inching towards her, wanting to touch her.

"We woulda stayed at that farm if another guy and 'is group hadn't run us off and threatened us."

Merle froze in the slightest. He glanced at Rick.

"You remember who it was?" Rick asked curiously.

Con shrugged. "Some guy called the Governor."

Merle's blood ran cold, his arm tightening around MaryJane. Rick glanced back at Merle, giving him a look that told him to keep quiet. MaryJane felt Merle's muscles stiffen and she looked up at him, confused by his sudden coldness at the mention of that bastard the Governor.

"We've had some run-ins with him too." Rick commented earning a sympathetic look from Con and Slim.

"Ya'll too, huh? Damn." Slim sighed, shaking his head as he spoke.

"He's a slippery son o'va bitch. Nearly killed my wife while tryin' ta burn the farm down." Con growled, his tan hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Rick sighed unhappily. "He's been tryin' ta sabotage our fences 'round the prison and sending out attacks from Woodbury."

Con's black eyebrows rose. "Any bad damage?"

The cop shook his head. "Nothin' we can't fix. We jus' fear that next time his attack will be worse than the one before."

"Damn," Slim cussed, spitting his tobacco into an old water bottle in the cup holder.

Merle glanced at MaryJane who was looking up at him curiously. He quickly relaxed his arm and gave her a dirty smirk which she rolled her eyes in return. He wasn't fooling her. She'd get it out of him one way or another. Or she'd ask Daryl…a dazed expression of longing filled her face.

_Daryl_

"Well, if ya'll have problems while we's there we'll stand with ya'll and fight the bastard." Con assured, sending Rick a promising look as he drove.

A smile grew on Rick's face. "Thanks, we really appreciate that, but I don't want ya'll blood on my hands, Mr. Slade."

"Con and it's not a problem. Somebody needs ta stand up ta that bastard and ya need help and take it while it's there." Con replied assuredly.

Merle grinned at Rick who was taken aback by his willingness to help them. They would need the extra man power if they were planning on fighting the Governor. His grin vanished when he pondered what might happen if it came out that Merle was the Governor's right-hand man at one time. He had no doubt it would be hell and Con's group might turn on them. Rick was asking for problems.

Minutes later Con pulled into an old dirt road that was a straight shot through thicker forest. A few moments later Con shut the truck off and Merle looked to see a barn looked like it was ready to collapse inward from the roof. He grimaced, but understood their situation. Merle slipped from the truck, holding his door open for MaryJane who climbed out behind him. Jeremy had been waiting on his side for her. Merle glared at him and slammed his door closed.

For some reason he despised the kid. He wanted to take his pretty boy face and smash it in. The violent thoughts vanished as MaryJane grabbed his metal cover over his wrist and dragged him towards the barn. Con was talking quietly with Rick and Slim while Jeremy followed, shoulders tense, hands curled into fists.

They all froze when an older woman, about Con's age stepped from behind the open barn door, shotgun drawn and pointed towards them. She was still good looking for her age. She was thin, tan with orange-red hair pony tail and brown eyes. She wore blood stained jeans and a long sleeve shirt with a dark brown cargo vest that ended with dark brown boots. She looked ready to kill, but when she recognized who it was she lowered the gun and ran to Con, throwing her arms around him in relief. Con hugged her back and Merle saw the obvious loving connection, a bond that was strong even through the apocalypse. He admired it from afar, glad to see some bonds remain strong. Con gave her a soft look and turned her towards the newcomers.

"Merle, Rick, this 'ere's my wife, Katherine. Katie, this is Rick Grimes and that's Merle Dixon. They helped save our asses from a herd of walkers in town." Con explained using his rifle to point between the two men.

The beautiful older woman smiled thankfully at Rick and Merle. "Oh, thank you both! Without these four we wouldn't be able to survive."

Rick just smiled at her, shaking her thanks off. "I'm sure they woulda done the same for us."

"Thank you, regardless." She thanked then looked at Merle, seeing him standing so close to MaryJane.

It finally dawned on her who it was.

"Oh, my! Aren't you Daryl's brother?" She asked, stepping towards them.

MaryJane beamed Katie, grabbing her hand. "Yes, this is Merle. I told you about him."

Katie's dark eyes grew with anticipation. "Does he know where Daryl is?"

MJ nodded her head feverishly. "Rick and Merle are staying at a prison with a group of people and Daryl's with them."

Con's wife let out a laugh of delight. "Oh! MaryJane! I'm so excited for you! Finally, you'll see him again! See! Didn't I tell you you'd find him again?!"

Merle grinned as Katie hugged the younger girl, the two of them jumping up and down in excitement. He looked at Con who was just shaking his head fondly at his wife's overexcitement. When Katie pulled back she grabbed one of MaryJane's shoulders.

"So, you're goin' back with them, right?"

Con answered for MJ. "We're all goin', Katie."

Katie turned and looked at her husband in confusion, but relief at the same time.

"Let's all go inside and we'll explain what's happened." Con suggested.

Katie nodded, smiling at Merle like he was a miracle from God. She glanced at his arm, unfazed by seeing his right hand replaced by a blade. She grabbed his good arm and MaryJane's hand, pulling them towards the barn. Merle shot MaryJane a look which made her giggle. Merle wasn't used to being touched by strangers, but since MJ was okay with it he'd tough it out.

Minutes later Merle and Rick were introduced to the rest of the group. They met Con's daughter and grandchildren. Their daughter, Emily had two little boys named Luke and Mark. Their father was missing and believed to be dead. Emily was a pretty girl, a little too skinny, but she had light brown hair and her father's hazel eyes. Both boys were black haired, one with brown eyes and the other with blue eyes. Slim introduced his wife Beverly, or Bev, who was a stout woman with short, curly blonde hair. Their son was Charlie who looked more like Slim. He was a tall, lanky country boy who sported an old _Bass Pro Shop_, cameo ball cap.

He wasn't able to get up because he sprained his ankle trying to avert walkers from the barn. He was more than happy to hear that Rick was offering them a safer place to stay for a while. After introductions were made Rick and Merle helped them pack what little supplies they had. A few of the men lifted Charlie into the back of the truck, making sure to not hurt his ankle. They all piled into the truck and truck bed. Rick guided Con back to the town where Michonne and Carl were waiting with the truck.

They looked more than relieved to see Rick and Merle again. A few of the others from Con's truck climbed into theirs. MaryJane rode with Merle, making sure that he wouldn't disappear if he left her sight. He made fun of her for being extra clingy which she shook off, sticking her tongue out at him immaturely. MaryJane and Merle glanced back every few minutes to make sure Con was still following.

When it finally occurred to MaryJane that they were heading to see Daryl her heart started to run a marathon in her chest. Her hand wrapped around Merle's shirt sleeve tightly, her legs shaking in anticipation. Merle grinned down jokingly at her.

"Ya ain't excited are ya?"

MaryJane shot him a scowl. "Bite me."

He chuckled. "Ooo! Don't tempt me."

She used her other hand to punch his muscular arm. He feigned hurt which made her feel bad, but once she realized he was faking it she punched him again.

"Calm yer tities, bookworm, we're almost there." Merle said, earning another punch.

"Ow, there's gonna be a bruise there." He complained, rubbing his arm.

She didn't reply, but just stared out the front of truck, waiting for the trees to break to show the prison. Her body was working overtime in excitement, the adrenaline stirring in her veins. She was so close. So close to seeing Daryl again. At last! She began to gently bounce in her seat, earning a grin from Carl and a curious look from Rick who felt her anticipation. He still didn't know all that he wanted to about this girl and Daryl. It was a mystery he wanted to figure out.

Merle felt her anticipation radiate into him making him feel impatient to see Beth again. Even though he hadn't thought about her before then, he felt the quiet stirrings of longing in his belly at the thought of her. He'd see her soon. Just like Daryl'll see his woman soon.

After a long drive, the trees broke, the prison towering before them, walkers lined up along the fences. MaryJane's heart leapt in her throat as Rick hurried through the fences and the main gate was opened by an Asian boy who was flanked by a pretty short cut, dark haired girl. Rick pulled through and made sure Con had enough room to pull in fully and turned the truck off. Merle popped his door open and stepped out. MaryJane nearly fell out in her excitement. Merle caught her before her face could hit the ground.

"Watch it, there, MJ, don't wanna break yer damned nose right befer ya see my brotha." He warned, balancing her on her two, shaky feet.

Merle turned towards Con's group who were filing from their truck. He grinned evilly at Glenn who ignored him and went to Rick with Maggie in tow.

"Who're these people, Rick?"

"They're some survivors we found while under attack by a herd." Rick explained.

Glenn eyed them suspiciously, even as Con strolled towards them with Slim right behind him.

"Are you sure they can be trusted? How do you know they aren't with the Governor?"

"If they was with the Governor, I'd fuckin' know it." Merle hissed, glaring at the kid who just glared back defiantly.

Con reached them then, giving Glenn a warm smile.

"Con, this is Glenn and Maggie. They're…"

Merle turned and looked towards MaryJane who was looking amongst the crowd of people. She didn't recognize the few that came out to greet them and Rick who followed to introduce them. Rick, knowing why MaryJane was sidetracked, didn't bother her and Merle. Merle glanced to see Beth looking at him. Merle pointed secretly to the distracted MaryJane and mouthed her name to Beth. Her blue eyes widened and she studied the girl. After a few seconds Beth's eyes shot back to him incredulously.

Merle mouthed his brother's name in question. Beth glanced up at the watch tower and Merle nodded. He sent Beth a wink and smirk which made her blush. He felt his pants tighten in reaction. He focused his attention on MaryJane who was fidgeting in her spot, eyes scanning the crowd hopefully.

"If yer wantin' ta find 'im he's on watch in tha tower." MaryJane looked up to where Merle gestured.

She made a move to head that way when Merle grabbed her arm.

"Better go ta 'is cell and wait fer 'im." She nodded, not really paying attention to him because of her spinning mind.

He pulled her arm, leading her into the prison. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Beth follow surreptitiously. MaryJane didn't care to take in details of the prison for she had something more important on her mind. She tripped over her own feet a few times, making Merle have to catch and steady her before continuing. They went with haste to make sure she'd get there before Daryl did. Once they climbed up the stairs Merle released her arm and gently shoved her into his brother's cell.

MaryJane zipped around to look wide eyed at him, body trembling with eager anticipation and fear. Merle gave her a confident grin.

"He should be 'ere in a few minutes. Don' give 'im too much o' a heart attack, please."

She had no voice to retort as he walked away. Unable to move, she stood frozen in the middle of the small cell, her heart pounding in her ears. She began to count down the minutes in her head, wondering what was going to happen in the time to come.

* * *

Merle pulled Beth into an empty cell, pressing his mouth hard against hers. She kissed him back, relishing in his intoxicating kiss of longing. She missed him…even if he was only gone for a few hours. Her heart raced in joy as she inhaled his scent and felt the warmth of an arm snake around her waist, pulling her against him possessively. Their tongues danced intimately, savoring the taste of the other. Beth moaned, making Merle's lower body harden in response. Moments passed when she pulled back for air, his lips pressed against her neck, then forehead.

"How?" She breathed.

"Long story." Merle responded, as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"What now?"

Merle chuckled. "Now we wait…I'd love to be a damned fly on the wall right now."

* * *

Daryl ignored the new group of people and left the watch tower as Carl walked through the door. He thought maybe the kid had tried to say something to him, but he ignored the young kid. All he wanted to do was fall in his bed and die for a few days. He caught a glance of Rick talking to an older, silver haired man. He shouldered his bow and headed inside. He quietly clomped up the stairs, the emptiness in his chest returning as it always did. He ran a hand through his dirty hair and sighed.

He patted his breast pocket, feeling the outline of MaryJane's picture. A surge of pain went through his chest as he removed his hand from the pocket. Another sleepless night of the past haunting him endlessly. He glared at the steps, feeling the urge to punch the wall. He admitted that he hoped that MaryJane might be in that group that Rick and Merle brought in, but he dashed that thought away quickly. No need in giving his hopes up.

He cursed God, his luck, and himself. He cursed the day he didn't tell Merle to fuck himself and head into Atlanta. His own self-loathing grew, driving him mad. Angry water filled his eyes I frustration. After he walked down the hall he turned into his cell, dropping his bow on the desk. He sighed and froze when he felt another presence in the room. He turned his head and when his eyes locked on the form.

The air was knocked from his lungs. His heart stopped beating, his knees starting to tremble as whiskey locked with blue.

"MaryJane?"

* * *

**There we have it. Once again, I hope Merle was in character. Yes, one of those nasty cliffhangers...again. **

**I hope it was enjoyable. This is my longest chapter by far and the future ones may be this long, depending on what actually happens in future chapters. More of Daryl to come soon, I know he was only in this chapter for a few moments. It will be worth it in the future, my dear readers.**

**AN: I will be updating every five to six days, depending on my college schedule and life in general. Thank you for being patient with me. **

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. Chapter 5 has arrived. **

_If this chapter seems choppy or strange it is because I've contracted a rather nasty stomach bug that brings me pain every so often. I apologize ahead of time if the chapter isn't up to par. I just did not want to leave you all hanging for two weeks. The next chapter might not be up for another week because I have a very important paper to start writing for my English class and that will require most of my attention. So, give me a week and a few days to post chapter 6, please. I don't know how long I will have this illness._

**I want to thank those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed me and my stories. You are all so kind! **

**AN: REMINDER: I am creating an alternate website for the M rated chapters of this fic that I will not post on here, but I will be putting a link at the end of each M or M+ chapters that I dwindled down to T rating. You can go to that website if you are interested. I will be using that site for fanfictions that are similar and I have one that will definitely need it. **

**I am happy to announce that my story has had over 1,200 views! I am so thrilled to see that people are looking at it! Thank you all!**

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The world seemed to stop turning and time stop ticking. Everything froze in place. The man and woman stared at each, incredulous, excited, and bewildered. As Daryl stared at her, his dark blue eyes widened, his feet feeling like lead. His heart skipped to a race, his mind starting to spin as he stared at her, the ghost of the woman he so missed. Daryl wondered if he was dreaming, but as his eyes skimmed over her he knew she had to be real. She looked too real. She had to be real, she was even covered in blood and aged with time.

"_MaryJane_?" He managed with his gravelly voice.

Tears welled up in her eyes, her legs trembling at the amount of emotion that was taking over her. There he was! At last! Daryl in the flesh! He was alive, so very alive! Oh, how she missed him! The ache in her bones returned and her knees were ready to collapse from under her.

"_Daryl_," She whispered, her voice breaking.

She lunged across the cell and threw herself into his arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck. The dam broke, tears spilling from her eyes and sobs erupting from her throat. Daryl didn't move, stunned by the impact. She felt so real. When he inhaled he caught a whiff of her scent, that sweet, intoxicating scent he knew so well. His arms, shaking violently, wrapped around her. When his hands touched the material of her jacket he was gone. His arms coiled tightly around her, pulling her violently against him.

With an arm holding her waist, the other went up to cup the back of her neck, memorizing the soft feel of her hair as he did before. Daryl's mind was spinning so fast that he felt his knees begin to tremble. Everything inside him rejoiced, his racing heart, his gut, his hands, everything. As he held her, trying to take in what just happened and in reality of it, Daryl felt the angry tears turn into water of joy. Taking a deep breath of her smell, he closed his eyes tightly in relief. A tear fell from Daryl's eye as he buried his face in her neck.

MaryJane inhaled his musky scent that was laced with sweat. Her heart was beating feverishly against the cage in her chest. Her arms left his neck to wrap around his torso, grabbing tightly onto his leather vest. His body was so large and warm around her. The safety she felt with Daryl returned and never had she felt this safe since the apocalypse. She felt whole again, like that empty place had been filled now that she was with him.

That pitting in Daryl's chest vanished and the empty ache in him ceased to throb. He reaffirmed that she was in his arms by loosening his arm then retightening it. With every second that passed by it became all the more real. MaryJane sobbed violently against him in relief and Daryl sniffed quietly, barely feeling the tears that started to stream out of his eyes.

The world around them vanished and nothing else mattered. A walker could've walked in and Daryl wouldn't have noticed nor cared. She was here! She was with him! She was fuckin' alive! Holy fuckin' Christ! With hearing those thoughts finally break through the spinning chaos in his head he pulled back from her slightly, looking down at her with an incredulous expression and it almost looked like he was in physical pain from what he felt on the inside.

"MaryJane," He whispered deeply and in disbelief.

Her water filled whiskey eyes gazed down into hers intensely. She stared back up at him, her face pink and cheeks tear stained. God, she looked beautiful.

"You're real?" Daryl asked weakly.

She nodded, lifted a hand to rest it on his cheek. "I'm real…are you?"

Daryl's hand swiftly grabbed hers, keeping it against his warm cheek. Her hands were chilly and clammy from anticipation. Her hand felt real against his skin. The tracker's heart skipped a beat as he turned his face into her hand, his lips gently kissing her palm.

He nodded feverishly. "Fuck yeah,"

Daryl's eyes stared back into hers. There were no words to describe what either of them felt. All they knew is that it had been too long. Daryl didn't release her hand as he lifted his free one to cup her wet cheek. MaryJane stepped closer, their bodies molded together. Daryl's fingers grazed across her skin and he let an incredulous chuckle escape his slightly parted lips.

MaryJane stared into his eyes adoringly, her mind flashing to the past of their relationship that had grown from nothing into something beautiful. Something that helped Daryl stay on a relatively good path throughout his life. Now, he didn't have to stray far.

Dark blue eyes just gazed at her, soaking in her features, unfazed by the age that had begun to weather her youthful features. Despite it all, she was still beautiful to him. The disbelief that raged inside him made him question, again, if she was real. All that time wondering if somehow she was alive was well spent. That feeling he never nurtured deep down in his gut had been true all along. It made him wonder why he even began to doubt her in the first place.

"I thought you was dead." He breathed, his calloused hands feeling her soft skin.

"I'm not though…I made it." She smiled back in a whisper.

"Yeah, ya did…yer fuckin' alive." Daryl nodded in relief, letting the emotions wash over him completely.

He leaned his head down and pressed his forehead against hers. Their eyes closed at the contact, hearts rejoicing, reveling in the assuring contact and presence. It was like a story from one of those stupid romance novels MaryJane used to read. She made it her job to tell him about the story and the characters. At the time he couldn't give two shits, but now he understood what she was talking about. He understood what the characters felt like, especially the male love interest in the story. He understood how a man could long and yearn for a woman. Daryl finally understood how one's life can be changed in one burst of light from just one glance or one word and how what he thought was wrong was right and vice versa.

He was a man once blind, but no longer. Her soft breaths ghosted against his parted lips. The cracks in his once broken heart were sealed, like it had never been broken, but the remnants of shadows remained in the scars. Daryl opened his eyes, brushing his nose gently with hers. Her whiskey eyes gazed fondly into his with a mix of something he had no real knowledge of. When he spoke, his voice was pitiful and full of heart wrenching pain, almost like a child.

"I missed ya."

Fresh tears welled up in MaryJane's eyes. Daryl gave her no room to speak as he pressed his lips gently against hers. A tear fell from her whiskey brown eyes as her hands cupped the side of his face, burying her lips harder against his. Daryl's muscular arm wound around her waist, while the other cupped the back of her head, keeping her lips molded with his. The kiss grew desperate as the emotions fell on top of them like a brick wall. Breaths grew heavy and fast and blood began to boil. Daryl's lips moved over hers possessively, his hands tightening their hold on her.

In unison, having known the kiss of the other before, parted their teeth, their tongues meeting in a desperate fashion. They explored the other's mouth, relearning. MaryJane moaned against him, making his feet move forward. On her tiptoes, she let him push her back into the cell bars. The metal dug into her back painfully, but she didn't feel it. All she felt was Daryl, the one person that meant more to her than her own life. Her lean fingers buried their way into his longer hair. His facial hair tickled her chin at times as he moved his head to gain better access to her mouth.

MaryJane's mind flashed back to the past and the time the world was safer. Her mind made her remember her and Daryl and the way they were before they got separated and the world turned sour. As much as she wanted the past back, she knew the future would be better now that they were together again.

With the quick loss of oxygen, MaryJane broke the kiss, gulping in a deep breath of air as Daryl placed a light kiss to the corner of her mouth and rested his forehead on hers, getting his own breath back. The cell was silent except for their heavy breathing. Her heart raced in her chest as she held tightly to his face, assuring herself that he was real.

"How?" Daryl managed, opening his eyes to look into hers.

Her whiskey eyes opened slowly, her eyelashes fanning her face as she did so. Daryl's chest twisted at the sight.

"Con's group found me." She replied after taking a deep breath.

Daryl's dark brows furrowed, tilting his head as he gave her a questioning look.

"Who?"

One of MaryJane's fingers ran along his cheekbone soothingly.

"He's the leader of the group I've been staying with." She elaborated.

He nodded, but the dark questioning look remained. She sighed pressed one of her palms against his cheek.

"Let me start from the beginning and please don't freak out when I tell you some things okay, 'cause I know you will."

"A'ight," He replied quickly and sharply.

She furrowed her brows. "Promise me."

His dark eyes were sharp like his voice. "A'ight, I promise."

She broke eye contact as she put together the right words to explain. "Well, after we lost touch for those few years I'd gotten a student teaching job in Atlanta. On the day the walkers rose I had the day off so when I saw the news I was farther away from the disaster zone than most…" Her eyes zoned out as she recalled one of the most terrifying moments in her life. "…I flipped out and just grabbed a bag of things and left. I only had a pocket knife with me, but I drove back to your place as far as I could. Unfortunately, I had troubles and my car broke down. I was attacked by a few of those things and I managed to fight them off—"

Daryl jerked a few feet away from her like she burned him, his blue eyes fiery, his face contorted in a dangerous rage.

"Fuckin' Merle! Goddammit!" He snapped, kicking the wall beside him in derision.

MaryJane swallowed, but had seen Daryl snap like that before. He blamed Merle and himself.

"Daryl, you _promised_." She reminded, her hands grabbing the ends of her shirt.

His wide, enraged eyes shot to her, making a few of her muscles wince at the sight of the boiling anger in him.

"_Fuck _that shit, MaryJane, ya coulda been killed!" He snarled, gesturing to the cell door with a sharp flick of his arm in emphasis.

She took a tentative step forward, holding hand out, pleading.

"Daryl, it's not your fault and don't go blaming Merle either."

Daryl looked like a restless, pissed stallion, pacing his cell, his hands flexing into fists.

"Fuck that 'it ain't my fault'! I shoulda come after ya! Fuck wha' Merle said! I shoulda jus'..." He trailed off and laid a punch to the wall. "…fuck me!"

MaryJane's heart was racing quietly in her chest. She let silence pass between them, hoping he would calm down a little before she spoke again. When she did speak her voice was gentle, but pleading.

"Daryl, please...I don't want you to blame yourself. I can't let you do that."

His temper having not calmed, Daryl snapped back at her. "What if ya had died? _Huh_?! What if I found ya like one o' those _things_?! Whadaya think that woulda done ta me, MaryJane?!"

She flinched at his tone, but held her ground, keeping her voice soft and reassuring as she stook a step closer to him. She wanted to reach out and touch him, assure him like she used to, but now when he got angry it was uncontrollable. That was something that changed about him.

"I know what it would've done to you. It would've done the exact same damn thing to me to...but it didn't happen." She beseeched warmly.

Somehow, her words calmed him, his shoulders relaxing and hands falling limp from the tight fists they were in.

"I shoulda come fer ya." He repeated firmly, but softer, almost like he was wanting the last word.

MaryJane approached him then, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug. She felt him relax further against her. Daryl leaned his head down and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent that always helped calm him in the past.

"It's okay. It's over. We can't change the past any more than we can control the future. Please, Daryl, let it go…for me."

Daryl was silent for a long time and that silence told her that he wasn't about to let it go. She gave the wall a mournful look.

"...I think ya gots more ta tell me."

She knew the conversation concerning his inactivity to save her wouldn't die and it would be brought up again in the foreseeable future. She wished he'd let it go. It didn't matter anymore. The past was the past and to change it is impossible. No need to live in it.

MaryJane nodded, deciding to let sleeping lions lay and continued with her story, never moving from her hugging position.

"After I fought them off I was lost as to where I was, but I knew I was too far away from you and Merle to find you so I ran into the forest. For days I lived off the land like you taught me. It was hard and I was scared, but somehow I made it through. I think it was a week later that Con's group found me and offered me a place amongst them. Ever sense then I've been with them...I never gave up hope that you were out there and still alive." There was a smile in her voice as she spoke the last sentence. "I knew you and Merle were out there because if there was any people I knew that would survive it would be the Dixon brothers."

Daryl was silent as he soaked in her recount and, like always with her, he could talk about what he felt. Only with her did he really _talk_.

His voice was reserved, but MaryJane could feel what he was feeling. The pain and the uncertainty and the fear.

"I didn't know if ya was alive or dead. I wanted ta know either way...ta put my mind at ease...but I never found ya. Then I...then I got tha ideas that maybe ya was a walker, hobblin' 'round Atlanta...jus' tha thought o' losin' ya then havin' ta put ya down...I..."

MaryJane's lip twitched, the picture of Daryl looking at her walker with hurt and sadness. She wondered if tears would be streaming down his face upon finding her like that. Would he hold her after he killed her? Would he bury her or leave her to rot?

She the image from her head quickly. "It's okay...I understand...I know."

She felt his hands come to rest on her ribcage to awkwardly return the contact. "Ya was lost ta me fer so long...life had little meanin'."

MaryJane shook her head physically. "Oh, that's not true. You have Merle and this group, a group you're dedicated to."

His own head shook. "Nah, if you was 'ere I woulda fought a lot harder than I have."

Somehow she doubted that and she made it known.

"You would've fought to the extent of your strength to protect everything you care about."

Daryl was quiet as he searched for words, his fingers moving on her ribcage absentmindedly. "Fightin's become pointless at times. There was times I jus' considered givin' up 'cause it wasn't you I was protectin'."

She lifted her head to look into his dark eyes. She lifted a hand and moved some of his bangs from his eyes so she could see them better.

"But you _did_ fight when I wasn't here and you didn't give up. If you had not cared and given up...you wouldn't be here. The question is why did you not stop fighting even though I wasn't here?"

Daryl shrugged, looking away and MaryJane gave him a look.

"Don't shrug. A verbal answer please."

"Ya know why." Daryl replied, his bangs falling into his eyes again.

"The same reason I kept fighting...hope."

Daryl's eyes flickered between the two of hers, his expression emotionless. Thinking he didn't understand she explained.

"No matter if I was losing enthusiasm of finding you I never lost hope. I had hope and true knowledge that you were alive. Even though I never found you I always had hope that one day I would."

The tracker grimaced slightly. "I'd jus' bought given up on hope."

Curious, MaryJane asked. "Well, when you did...when you gave up hope what did you feel here?" She pressed her hand against his chest, where his heart was. "Did you feel it here that I was forever lost or dead?"

Daryl gazed at the hand on his chest for a moment. Carefully, he lifted a hand and covered hers with his, his fingers curling around her hand, holding it there. He just stared at their hands, not knowing what it was, exactly, he felt. All he knew was that he had been right.

"I felt that you was alive. Ya had to be."

"Why?" MaryJane asked, earning a shrug and a sharp response from him.

"Damn ya already know, woman!"

"Daryl," She chastised softly.

He rolled his eyes, his fingers tightening on her hand reflexively. "Yeah, yeah, no damn shruggin'."

She giggled, earning a soft gaze from him, his heart missing the sound of her laughter. Her smile made her face glow creating a weak spot in Daryl's heart.

"Why did I have to be alive?"

Daryl's dark eyes shot to hers, the intensity in his eyes stopping her heart for a moment. The dark blue orbs scorched into her face and her soul felt like it has burst into flames.

"'Cause I wanted ya ta be."

A deep silence grew in the room as MaryJane immersed his words. She glanced down in her lap, then to her breast pocket. The ghost of a smile formed on her lips as she pulled the flap up and pulled the picture from the pocket. Her eyes flickered up to Daryl who glanced between her and the picture. With a bite to her inner cheek she held it out to him.

"I've had this with me since I took it." Daryl took it, gazing at it. "It's never left my sight. It was a reminder for me, when I myself felt that the running and fighting wasn't worth it...that death seemed like the best solution."

Daryl chuckled lowly as he observed the picture of a younger him.

"What?" MaryJane asked with a hint of a chuckle in her voice.

She furrowed her brows as Daryl dropped her hand, reached into his own breast pocket and pulled a picture out, handing it to her which she took easily. When she looked at it she chuckled too.

"I've had yers since back then. I ain't let nothin' happen to it."

MaryJane swallowed, biting her lip. The picture was worn with age, crinkled and blood stained like Daryl's was. Amusement welled up in her, another giggle bubbling from behind her lips in absurdity.

"It's pretty ironic, isn't it?"

Daryl shrugged carelessly. "I ain't ever believed in coincidences."

She nodded, gazing at the younger version of herself, feeling the crinkles edges of the small wallet photo.

"I can't believe you kept it." She breathed.

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek before answering. "It's the only reminder that you was real...that _we_ was real...that what we had was real and that I'd have it again someday..."

MaryJane felt a lump form in her throat at his words, tears beginning to blur her vision. She licked her lips and looked into his eyes.

"Daryl..."

Daryl saw the tears and he stiffened. "Now, don't go fuckin' cryin' on me again. Ya know I don't like no cryin' women." He said tersely.

That made her giggle because it was true. Poor Daryl still didn't know how to comfort a sobbing woman even after he had succeeded several times in the future. She sniffed and sighed.

"Merle said something similar to me earlier."

"Same apples from the same damned tree." Daryl replied matter-of-factly.

Unable to resist, MaryJane lifted on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. Daryl's eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his. A thrill drove through him and instantly he kissed her back, pulling her body flush against his. Her hands gripped the lapels of his leather vest, holding him close. Daryl tilted his head to gain better access to her mouth which she granted, moaning in the process. The euphoria Daryl felt at the sound she made shot him back to a time where his control was lost. Lost because of those little noises she made, seducing him and making him want to have her again like he did before.

MaryJane's breath hitched in her throat as Daryl's rough hands on her hips, slipped under her jacket and shirt, barely brushing the bare skin of her hips. Her heart began to race as fast as a Thoroughbred's run, her blood beginning to rush faster in her veins. She shivered as she felt the callouses on his fingertips ghost along the skin of her hips. A stirring deep down inside her tightened, the feeling curling deliciously in her stomach. She recognized the elation instantly. Desire.

She kissed him harder as his fingers moved higher, leaving tingles in their wake. They stopped a few inches higher, his thumbs joining his fingers to grip her skin gently. In response, MaryJane's hands snaked towards the buttons on his shirt, her fingers shakily loosening a few of them. With a little of his chest exposed, she pressed one of her hands on his chest, running her fingers down the center of his chest, feeling the sparsely placed hairs. Daryl stiffened under her touch, but she knew that stiffening. It wasn't a bad one, one that told her she was testing him. Even though her touches were small and rather insignificant, they made the blood in the hunter's veins boil.

Daryl started to move his hands higher when a voice broke the blissful moment.

"Ooo, I came at tha right damn time! Whoo! Get you some, MJ!"

With a gasp, MaryJane stepped back and Daryl growled, sending his brother a glare. Merle grinned in that Merle way.

"Ya don't 'ave ta fuckin' stop on my account. It was jus' gettin' so fuckin' good."

Daryl's jaw clenched while MaryJane's face wen red with mortification. Merle was leaned casually against the cell entrance, arms crossed, and a mischevious smirk on his lips. Daryl wanted to smack it off so damned bad. His hand physically itched at the image of doing it. MaryJane took another step away from Daryl to put a good amount of space between them. Daryl shot her a look and went over to her, standing slightly in front of her.

"Somethin' important ya wanted ta tell me, Merle. If ya came 'ere ta—"

Merle held up his only hand to cut his brother off. "Cool yer goddamned jets, little brotha, I's jus' tha messenger fer Officer Friendly."

Daryl rolled his eyes quickly and crossed his arms, giving Merle an expectant look. "Wha' does Rick want?"

Merle's eyes flickered to MaryJane who's eyes were averted to the floor, face as red as a beat, then back to Daryl.

"He wants ta introduce ya ta tha new group and their leader…and ya outta introduce MJ ta him and our group as yer woman."

Daryl just glared at his brother. Merle's icy blue eyes rested on MaryJane.

"Daryl still give good smack, MJ?"

MaryJane's eyes shot up to the older Dixon who was holding back a burst of laughter.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Why don't you kiss him yourself and find out?"

Merle let that burst of laughter out, throwing his head back as he did so. "I knew there was a damn good reason why I liked ya!"

Daryl growled and stalked towards Merle who held up his hand in defeat. "A'ight! A'ight! I'm fuckin' goin'! Report ta Officer Friendly, ASAP. He's in tha kitchen wit tha others."

When Merle left, laughing to himself Daryl just glared at where his brother once stood. MaryJane, feeling a little better, hugged Daryl from behind. His heart grew every time she hugged him and he felt his anger dissipate.

"Nice come back." Daryl commented after a few moments of silence.

MaryJane just giggled against his back. The corners of Daryl's lips twitched at her giggle. She released him and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Come on,"

She tugged on his hand and he followed her from the cell. Daryl led the way, briefly telling her directions in the prison. When voices began to get closer Daryl pulled his hand from hers. It didn't sting like MaryJane thought it would when he did that. Surprisingly, she was okay with it. Daryl was Daryl and he didn't like showing any kind of affection in front of others. She knew that first hand and now was no different. Even though their hands were separated, Daryl stuck close to her, the backs of their hands brushing at times.

Daryl led her into the mess hall which was filled with people they both knew and didn't know. Daryl eyed the newcomers with natural suspicion and walked up to Rick who was talking to a taller, older man. When Rick turned and saw Daryl he nodded. Rick's eyes flickered to MaryJane and nodded to her as well.

"Daryl, this is Con Slade, we found him and his group on the run earlier. Con this is Daryl Dixon."

Con held out his hand and Daryl took it. Daryl was surprised to see a warm smile spread across the man's face.

"I know ya, son. MaryJane 'ere's told me all 'bout ya. She's has been lookin' fer ya fer a long time."

Daryl nodded, glancing back at MaryJane who was smiling at Con like a daughter would smile at her father.

"I've been lookin' fer 'er too." Daryl replied, shaking the man's hand.

MaryJane's heart swelled as she saw the two men get along with just a short introduction. She wanted Con to like him and she wanted Daryl to like Con. Their hands fell away as Con nodded in response to Daryl's words.

"I'm real glad we's found ya, son, MaryJane's been pretty heartbroken…" His steel blue eyes rested on MaryJane with a gentle smile. "…now I can see that, that ain't tha case no more."

Daryl didn't respond, but replied. "I want ta thank ya fer lookin' out fer 'er when I couldn't."

Con shrugged his thanks off. "Ain't no problem. She's like another daughter ta me. I wouldn't let nothin' happen ta her. Then again, she can take care o' herself pretty well."

MaryJane flushed at Con's compliement and brushed it off. "I'm not that good."

The silver haired man just shook his head and looked at Daryl. "Ya got one strong woman there, Daryl, a damn good woman."

Daryl nodded firmly. "I know,"

After a few seconds silence, Con slapped a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "Any friend of MaryJane's a friend o' mine. Let's introduce ya ta our little family."

Daryl followed, glancing to make sure MaryJane followed him. She let her fingertips brush the back of his hand in comfort.

Con introduced Daryl to his wife, Katie whose eyes widened at the sight of him. She threw Daryl off when she tackled him with a hug. He stood there awkwardly, glancing at MaryJane who was just smiling. Katie finally released him.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Daryl! MaryJane's told me so much about you!"

Daryl just nodded to her and she didn't seem to mind his lack of conversation. He assumed it was because MaryJane told her of his non-talkativeness.

"I knew she'd find you! I just knew it! Thank God for bringing you to her!"

MaryJane took the hug Katie offered. Con smiled fondly at his wife and MaryJane.

"Thanks fer lookin' out fer her." Daryl replied after a few moments.

Katie gave him a fond look. "I love this girl like she was my own. I'm just glad she can be happy now."

Daryl glanced at MaryJane who was watching him. She offered him a grin which he halfway returned. Katie didn't let the silence last long as she grabbed Daryl's arm and directed him towards her biological daughter and grandchildren. Daryl liked the daughter who seemed rather beaten down and wore out. Her two little boys eyed Daryl suspiciously, but when they were told who it was, they both attached to his two legs. Both of the boys talked to him about two different things at the same time.

The tracker just gazed down at the kids then to MaryJane as if to say: 'Save me'. MaryJane liked the image of those boys hanging off Daryl like he was something fascinating. Daryl wasn't a man who really liked kids, but tolerated them. Deep down, MaryJane knew he'd make a great dad, but bringing a child into this world was something he nor any other man would want. Before, MaryJane wanted kids and a part of her still did, but it was too dangerous now. She'd probably die giving birth without the proper hospital treatment.

MaryJane introduced Daryl to Slim, his wife and son. Charlie was sitting in a chair due to his sprained ankle and after Daryl talked to his parents he sat down next to Charlie. Daryl caught on easily with Charlie who used a bow to hunt. Daryl's whiskey eyed woman smiled fondly at the two as they started to talk to Charlie about bows and techniques.

Thirty minutes passed and Daryl became acquainted with most of the group, minus the kid in the corner who glowered at Daryl. Throughout the slightly awkward introductions on Daryl's part he'd taken notice of the young kid in the corner of the mess hall. He'd also taken notice when he saw the kid staring at MaryJane.

The possessive Dixon streak rose up, making him step closer to her in response, his stance becoming one of protectiveness. The way the young boy was looking at her made Daryl want to punch his pretty face. He gazed at Daryl's woman like she was a something he wanted to possess and have. It irked Daryl and he felt suspicion well up in him towards the kid and MaryJane. He made a mental note to ask her about the kid later on.

"MaryJane, this is Carol." Rick introduced before walking off to speak with Con.

MaryJane greeted the older woman with a wide smile. Carol was taller than her and lean with short cut silver hair. She was really pretty for a woman her age and she just let off this aura of gentleness and warmth. She was probably a big mother figure in the group. Carol told her that she did most of the cooking and laundry for the group. MaryJane immediately found a kindred spirit in Carol. She would be talking to her about Daryl. Carol made her own mental note to talk to MJ about Daryl's obvious protectiveness of her.

Next, she was re-introduced to Carl and Michonne whom she thanked again for saving her life. Carl just grinned at her while Michonne's was just a small smile. They were both likeable people and MaryJane could see a lot of Rick in Carl. MaryJane even met little Judith whom Carl had been holding. MaryJane cooed over the child, earning a slightly smile from Daryl who gazed at the infant with a warm expression. MaryJane always loved kids. That's why she went into teaching.

After a little chat with Carl, Daryl introduced MaryJane to Hershel, Glenn, and Maggie. She'd only briefly met Glenn and Maggie when she first arrived at the prison. She was surprised to see that Glenn and Maggie were married. Hershel was a very nice older man with a kind heart and warm eyes. She was reminded of her own father when he was alive. He carried a Bible with him and MaryJane smiled at that. She still believed in God because He returned Daryl to her.

Yes, God was still out there. Her and Daryl's reunion was living proof. She knew Daryl wouldn't agree with her because he had no aspirations towards God.

Hershel introduced his younger daughter, Beth to her. MaryJane immediately liked the young blonde girl. She reminded MJ of herself when she was younger. Beth was a strong willed girl and MaryJane looked forward to getting to know her better. Beth smiled at her so much more friendlier than the others and it confused MaryJane. It was like Beth already knew who MaryJane was.

"I'm so glad ta meet ya!" Beth beamed.

MaryJane missed the glare Daryl sent Beth's way.

"Same here," MaryJane replied, the blonde's smile infectious.

Beth explained to her that she took care of Judith and helped Carol with the laundry more than anything. She wasn't allowed to go on runs because she wasn't properly trained. She wanted to so bad, but her daddy and Rick didn't want to risk anything happening to her. MaryJane felt bad for her, seeing the bright determination in the eighteen year old girl's eyes.

Hershel began to talk to Daryl which averted Beth's attention to her father. MaryJane glanced towards the stairs to see Merle sitting there. She began to form a smile, thinking he was looking at her, but it vanished when she realized Merle wasn't looking at her…but at Beth. MaryJane glanced at Beth then back to Merle. She studied his stone-like expression and started to try and read him like she did Daryl.

Merle was a little harder to read, but there was one thing MaryJane found that shocked her to the core. Longing. Averting her eyes from the brooding older Dixon MaryJane glanced up at Daryl who was staring at Merle too, a darkness in his eyes that chilled MaryJane's bones.

Does Merle have a dirty little secret?

As MaryJane glanced between the two she realized that maybe she'd been right. When she noticed Merle was different she was suspicious. Merle had changed and maybe this girl, Beth, was the reason behind it. For some reason she hoped that was true.

* * *

**There we have it. In character? Remember, Daryl is different with MaryJane so he might not be all that in character here. And this chapter is not as long as the other, but this was the best place to cut it off at the moment.**

**I hope it was enjoyable. **

**AN: As I said above, I won't update again for another week and few days due to college and a stomach bug I've caught. **

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all. Here is Chapter 6!**

_As I said before I have been suffering from a stomach bug, but I am better now. With a family get-together out of the way I can focus on this story and my school work. Thank you all for your patience and support. I apologize for the lateness, but here is a long chapter to make up for it. I hope it is good._

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 5..._**_ifrickinlovenarwals, texasbelle91, mrskaz453, The Reading Dead, igottoomanyloves, and an anonymous reviewer (Guest)._

**Thank you who have favorite and followed my story!**

**AN: REMINDER: I am creating an alternate website for the M rated chapters of this fic that I will not post on here, but I will be putting a link at the end of each M or M+ chapters that I dwindled down to T rating. You can go to that website if you are interested. I will be using that site for fanfictions that are similar and I have one that will definitely need it. **

_AN II: I have come to the realization that this story is going to be longer than I planned. So, the length is up in the air at the moment, but I hope it will be at least ten chapters and no more. The chapters are going to get longer to fill in the space for that if I decide to do so. I will keep you all updated as soon as my decisions are made._

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 6**

When the sun started to set in the sky Carol set to work on making a big dinner with the help of Katie, MaryJane, and Bev. The short, silver haired was rather taken aback by the help from the insistent strangers. Usually, she had at least one pair of hands from Beth or Carl. Now she had three extra sets of hands who seemed eager to help and denied her assurances that she could handle it. The food wasn't much, but it was what they could scrape together with both groups' rations.

"Thank you all for the help." Carol thanked whole-heartedly. "Usually it's just me and Beth."

MaryJane glanced at Beth who was smiling down at a cooing Judith.

"Oh, it's no problem! I miss cookin'! Bev and I used ta have a cook out every other weekend when we were young girls and first started dating our husbands. It feels nice to do somethin' similar to it." Katie replied with a beautiful, beaming smile.

A ghost of a smile graced MaryJane's lips as she gazed at Beth and the baby, but that's what it was, a ghost. The older woman was suspicious of Beth, but not in a bad way. She was curious as to why Merle had been staring at her.

_Does Merle have feelings for her? Is she girl who made this change in Daryl's brother? Does Beth have feelings for Merle? Are they together in secret?_

MaryJane wanted to believe it, but it seemed rather impossible due to their obvious age gap. Though, when did MaryJane really care about age? Her parents had been ten years apart and her grandparents more than that. So, if Merle wanted a girl as young as Beth, MaryJane wouldn't care. She knew Daryl would mind since Beth seemed to be like a little sister to him. _Does Daryl know?_ Now, that was a question. MaryJane suddenly recalled the look Daryl gave Merle when they had been introduced to each other's groups.

She was certain Merle was staring at Beth, but why would Daryl give Merle such a dark look? Did Daryl know something?

Whiskey eyes glanced at Beth again. MaryJane would hold her hand back and play the cards slowly to see what hand would be laid out. She rather liked the girl and Judith so what better way to get to know her and information concerning the one-handed Dixon? MaryJane wasn't going to just talk to Beth for Merle, no, she wanted to get to know her like she did everyone else. So, she'd start with Beth and hopefully she wouldn't suspect or get freaked out by MaryJane's attentiveness.

The older woman's thoughts went back to Daryl who had departed very hesitantly from her to go with Rick and Con to check the weak spots in the fence. Well, maybe 'hesitant' was a bad word to use for what Daryl was feeling. He was down right and utterly panicked. He feared that if she left his sight she'd vanish.

If MaryJane were to be honest she felt the same way. Her mind went back to their kiss in his cell earlier. A real grin twitched at the ends of her lips. Her heart stuttered and her tummy did those flip flops. There weren't words to describe what she felt after kissing him again. It felt as if she'd kissed him only yesterday. His lips were so familiar and warm...she was reminded as to why she missed those times with him. Especially the times where only the forest heard their cries, her bed creaked with every motion and the car windows grew foggy with heat. Her stomach curled tightly, almost painfully of those memories during their youth. How blissful those times had been, so beautiful and worthwhile. She wondered momentarily if they would be the same. With a mental shake of her head she knew it wouldn't be.

Time had passed and too much had happened in between that time. If she and Daryl were to go down that path again it wouldn't be the same, nothing would really be the same. She'd already accepted that and it made her wonder what it would be like then. The only way she could really find out would be to walk down that path again.

She'd be lying if she said she hadn't missed their intimate contact, but she doubted that Daryl had much thought about it, unlike Merle who had a one track mind that thought only of it. There was so much more to worry about and even though a man does have needs, she knew Daryl wouldn't succumb to them. He'd push them down, suppress them and worry about what really mattered.

Hell, she didn't even know if Daryl would still want her in that way. He may want her like they used to be when they talked and hung out, but the other way? She wasn't so sure, but she was sure that she wanted Daryl completely and in every sense of the word. Though, if emotional and mental support was all he wanted then she'd be fine with that. Just having him back was enough for her, but the mind did reminisce on what could be.

"So, MaryJane, from the way Daryl was lookin' and standin' around you I'd say you two know each other. You don't happen to be a long lost girlfriend do ya?"

MaryJane snapped from her thoughts and looked at a curious Carol.

"I don't if you'd call me his girlfriend, but we were together before the apocalypse happened, yes. Why?"

Carol just smiled. "I always thought Daryl had a girl before this all happened. Merle used ta mention a girl ta Daryl sometimes and he'd just tense up. He just reminds me of a guy who would've had someone special. I never thought in a million years I'd actually meet said girl."

MaryJane, having been naturally possessive of Daryl, felt that streak rise up in her. Carol had a fond gleam in her eyes when mentioning the tracker, but it never seemed to be anything else. That made the woman relax. She was just grateful for what Daryl does for the group.

The dark haired girl just nodded. "I'd be the same way, but here I am. Thank God for that too."

Carol eyed the girl warmly. She always liked Daryl, but never in anything more than platonic. He was good-looking, yes, but that was just it. She was very grateful for what he's done for her, but when she looked at him she saw just a friend. Besides, it was obviously clear to Carol, and those who cared to notice, that Daryl's heart had never been available. It had always been with someone else and it wouldn't ever belong to anyone else except that person who first took it.

"I'm glad you're here. Maybe Daryl'll open up more." Beth piped up from behind MaryJane.

Another dose of suspicion grew in MJ. What did Beth know about her? Did Beth know something more about her and Daryl? She threw away the idea that Daryl told her anything. So, who could've if she asked? MaryJane bit the inside of her cheek when one other person came to mind.

_Merle._

If Merle told her then his and Beth's secret relationship would make much more sense. MaryJane began to brew theories in her head as she began setting the most used table. Katie wiped her hands on a rag while Bev threw the cut up vegetables into the stew.

"I hope so too. He's always been really reserved around us. Also, really tense too. When you were with him he was so relaxed. I think you being here will do some real good." Carol added to what Beth didn't continue to say.

Carol gave MaryJane a kind smile as she finished up setting the table.

"How long do you stir the stew usually?" Bev asked, using the same rag Katie used to wipe her hands.

Carol shrugged. "I let it boil for fifteen minutes then stir for a few then let it sit."

Bev nodded. She had been a cook at a restaurant in a small town outside of Atlanta. She was real good at it too, made the restaurant really popular with her cooking skills. The rare times the group found a place with a wood burning stove she would whip up an excellent meal even if it was just soup.

After getting her job done MJ went and sat by Beth who was rubbing Judith's hair down with her hand. When MaryJane sat down Judith's big blue eyes looked right at her curiously. The older woman smiled at her, making a gasping sound at her.

"Why hello there, sweetie! Aren't you just as cute as a button?!"

Judith stuffed her fist into her mouth, staring at MaryJane like she was something interesting to look at.

"You've got the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen!" She cooed, making Beth smile too.

MaryJane looked over at Beth and held out her hands towards Judith.

"May I?"

Beth smiled and handed the baby over. "Sure."

MaryJane sat the infant in her lap, her wet fist unclenching, gazing up at her. Whiskey eyes locked with hers and a powerful sense of adoration welled up in her. Looking at Judith reminded her as to why she wanted a child. So innocent, beautiful and pure. MaryJane talked baby talk to Judith earning moans in response, her eyes seeming to speak for her what she couldn't physically say yet.

"You're the prettiest little girl I've ever seen, yes, pretty girl."

All of a sudden she squirmed, pushing against MaryJane's arm, making a face and noise of distress. Having worked with infants MaryJane had an inkling as to what she wanted.

"Aww, it's okay, sweetie."

She grabbed her under her arms and lifted her into the air, placing her lead-like feet on her lap, putting her into a standing position. That seemed to appease Judith as she began patting MaryJane's hair that was draped on her shoulder.

With her face level MaryJane started making faces at the baby, earning little grins here and there. Beth watched with a warmth in her chest. MaryJane was a natural mother, seeming to know what to do for Judith. Daryl was lucky to have her. Beth felt pity for MaryJane too since she couldn't really have her own baby. She was sure she wanted one, but knew it would probably be impossible.

Maybe Judith would be a substitute to appease the motherly instincts in the older woman. All Beth knew was that what happened to Lori couldn't happen to MaryJane. Daryl might actually break then. Shaking such thoughts from her head, Beth focused on the sweet moment between MaryJane and Judith.

Judith let out a gurgily giggle as MaryJane began blowing against her chubby cheeks, earning toothless grins from the infant. MaryJane giggled herself, her heart just soaring so high in her chest at her interaction with the baby. Judith stuffed her fist into her mouth again, a little dribble escaping her lips. Beth giggled and wiped her mouth.

"We's got a wittle dwibble, don't we? Auntie Beth will clean it up, won't she? Yes." MaryJane cooed, then looked at Beth and spoke normally. "Thank you, Beth."

Said girl smiled. "Sure."

Judith pushed her head into MaryJane's jaw, her free arm stretching out to grasp at her shirt collar. Her tiny fist pulled it towards her and MaryJane chuckled.

"I think she's getting tired."

Beth nodded. "There's been so many new people to look at. I'd be tired too if I was her."

MaryJane chuckled again at Beth. The whiskey eyed girl admitted that she really liked Beth despite what MaryJane was theorizing about. Not that what she was thinking about would affect her opinion of Beth. No, in fact it would earn her brownie points in MaryJane's book. When Carol announced that the stew was ready MaryJane handed the baby back to Beth who draped the infant over her shoulder.

Carol, Katie, and Bev left the room to get the word spread that dinner was ready while Beth began getting her bottle together.

"Need help?" MaryJane asked from her sitting position.

Beth gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah."

MaryJane smiled. "Here, I'll take her back and you make the bottle."

The blonde nodded and handed Judith back over who was starting to get fussy. MaryJane propped the infant on her hip while Judith rubbed her face irritably on MJ's shirt. Beth hurried with the bottle, knowing how impatient Judith could get.

"I think this little rascal's gonna to sleep really good tonight." MaryJane theorized as Beth screwed the lid on top of the bottle.

"Me too," Beth agreed, smiling warmly at the older woman.

The young blonde sat at her usual seat and held her hands out for Judith and once in her arms Judith accepted the bottle, eating greedily. MaryJane's heart swelled at the sight. How she wanted her own children! Shaking her head quickly, she took a seat across from Beth and waited for Daryl. When his face popped into her head she felt her heart rate quicken. The need to see him again curled in her belly. She placed her hands in her lap, curling her hands together tightly. Her heart felt a little hollow when he wasn't there and it needed to be filled.

_Patience, MaryJane, you've been parted from him for how long? I think you can wait a few minutes more._

* * *

Daryl waited impatiently to get back to MaryJane while talking with Con and Rick outside. Rick explained to Con what their daily routine was and Daryl followed as they started walking along the fence, stabbing a few walkers here and there who were beginning to strain a weaker part of the fence. Con asked Daryl about his cross bow and how long he'd been using it.

Con shouldered his rifle, draping his free arm over the barrel that faced the fence row. "You know a bow man is a bow man through and through. I used ta shoot a bow in my youth, but I pull tha shit outta my shootin' arm and that was that."

Daryl frowned. "That's a damn shame."

The older man shrugged. "It sure is. I miss that bow, but I don't miss it enough ta fuck my arm up any more than it already is."

The tracker grinned a little at that and nodded. Rick just smiled sadly at Con. Said man glanced around the prison with impressed eyes.

"I gotta say, ya'lls gotta damn good set up 'ere. Couldn't find nothin' better than this." Con complimented, setting the butt of his rifle back onto the ground.

Rick nodded in thanks. "It's secure for the most part. The Governor makes it kinda hard to keep secure when he sends out attacks."

"Yeah, I saw yer makeshift fences there back-a-ways. Whoever did it did a pretty good job." Con replied, glancing back behind them, towards the fence.

"My brotha and I fixed it." Daryl piped up, earning an impressed grin from the silver haired man.

"Nice goin', son. By tha way, wha' happened ta yer brother's arm there?" Con asked curiously.

Daryl glanced at Rick and they shared a knowing glance.

"Uh, well, desperate times call for desperate measures in this world now." Rick answered.

Con didn't look convinced, but he just nodded, taking the answer. "I hear ya."

Their conversation was cut short, to Rick and Daryl's relief, when Glenn came running, saying that dinner was ready. Con let out a delighted chuckled and headed towards the prison. He slapped his arm around Rick's shoulder in a brotherly way. Daryl looked at Glenn who smiled at him.

"Maggie and I'll take watch tonight. You get some rest."

Daryl nodded. "Thanks,"

Glenn watched as Daryl took long strides back into the prison, as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. A grin spread across Glenn's face. With all the new women in the prison word spread quickly about the girl MaryJane and Daryl. The Korean was glad that Daryl had someone, again at least. Glenn knew how nice it was to have woman to come home to and to sleep with at night. Daryl was a hard worker and one of the toughest men he'd ever known. He was Merle's brother so you know he was a hard ass. Though, every hard ass needed a woman to soften them and Glenn was sure that this MaryJane was the person who could do that to Daryl. Glenn gave the tracker one last look before heading towards the watch tower where his beautiful wife waited for him.

* * *

Daryl followed after Rick and Con into the mess hall. He stopped at the entrance, doing a quick sweep of the cafeteria with his eyes until he found MaryJane. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and he tried to force the desire to hurry from his veins, but it was clogged in him. Watching himself closely, not wanting to appear overly anxious, he took slow, calculated steps towards the table.

MaryJane looked up and when her eyes registered who it was her brown eyes lit up, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Daryl approached her with a cool expression, but her eyes looked down at his free hand to see it clenching and unclenching with impatience. Daryl finally made it to the table and took his seat beside MaryJane, draping his bow on the back of the chair. She smiled at him and he just nodded to her. Her heart felt it had been punched by his curt nod, but it vanished when she felt hand grab hers under the table and lace their fingers together.

Her slightly hurt expression blossomed into one of delight causing her to squeeze his hand. Daryl returned the squeeze with an emotionless face, his thumb rubbing the back of her hand as if feeling if she was really real. MaryJane, feeling content, glanced around for Merle. She had set an extra space for him, disliking his chosen isolation from the rest of the group. He was a bread winner and he deserved to be sitting with the group. When said man finally strolled in MaryJane beamed up at him. He sent her a wink and punched Daryl in the shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

She waited for Merle to take the seat and was surprised when he did plop down beside his brother, smirking as he saw their hidden conjoined hands.

"Hey, there, Romeo, Juilet," He greeted sarcastically, earning a warning glare from Daryl.

MaryJane, fond of the nicknames just giggled and squeezed Daryl's hand in comfort.

"How're you this lovely night, fine Mercutio?" She asked with a British accent in reply.

Merle mock shivered physically when she spoke. He made a face like he was about to come in his pants which made Daryl roll his eyes. Merle gave her a predatory grin as he leaned around Daryl to leer at her.

"I jus' _love_ it when ya talk all fuckin' Brit ta me, MJ, talk ta me _more_, baby."

MaryJane just smirked and winked at him, flipping her hair playfully over shoulder making Daryl's eyes dart to watch her. She caught his eye and flushed deeply and it reminded Daryl of a younger her when they first really started to talk. She would always blush and hide her face behind a curtain of hair. He wanted to kiss her then for being so damned beautiful, but being in the presence of the two groups held him back. He just stroked her fingers with his.

Carol, Katie, and Bev passed out the bowls of stew which actually smelled considerably good and after a short prayer from Con, which made the Dixon brothers share an awkward glance, they dug in. To eat, Daryl had to release her hand, but the physical connection was remade when MaryJane placed her hand on his thigh causing Daryl to shiver involuntarily. His little friend hadn't reared in a long time, but then…he just did making Daryl's eyes darken and dart to MaryJane who was oblivious to his momentary discomfort.

As he ate the groups swapped stories on what they were doing before the apocalypse happened and Daryl listened curiously, surprised to hear that Con worked managing a stock ranch and making custom rifles. Katie was a retired school teacher who ended up helping Con with both enterprises. Slim had worked at a coal electricity power plant who had been recently laid off because of the government decision to shut down coal powered plants and was childhood friends with Con. Beverly had been a cook and Charlie was about to graduate high school and go into the work force as a welding mechanic.

Daryl was rather fond of the young man, having connected with him so he was interested to hear his story. His eyes darted to Jeremy who began telling his little tale causing him to grimace. His dark blue eyes glanced to MaryJane who glanced at the kid, but seemed to really pay no mind as she watched and smiled at Judith whom Beth was rocking to sleep. Beside him, Merle glared at the kid as he sipped his soup. Daryl was glad he at least had his brother's support, no, he was thankful.

Apparently, the kid had been in L.A. for a time shooting commercials for medicines and had a small part on a soap opera. When he said that Daryl and Merle shared a look. _Called it._ With a roll of Merle's eyes his younger brother focused back on the kid who admitted that he hadn't been exposed to harder, country life since he was a city boy. Daryl had to give him credit for at least saying that he had no idea how he survived. He moved back from L.A. because of a stagnant career and moved back in with his rich parents who didn't survive.

Daryl wasn't a heartless person like his brother was so he felt for the kid a little after seeing the genuine pain in his eyes when he mentioned the loss of his folks. Though, when his pretty boy eyes darted to MaryJane that empathy vanished and his muscles stiffened possessively. Nevertheless, he could understand why the kid would latch on to MaryJane. He'd just lost his folks and MaryJane's always been a nice person. Put two and two together.

She glanced over at Beth to see her gazing surreptitiously at someone on MaryJane's side of the table. Having a suspicion, MaryJane glanced over to see Merle staring back at Beth. The two averted their gazes quickly, not wanting to get caught, but MaryJane had already caught them. Instead of grimacing, she was grinning. She was rather excited for the two. So much loss between the both of them brought them together along with mutual attraction.

_You two have got a lot of explaining to do when I start asking questions._

When the kid finally finished his story Emily, who was smiling at her two boys introduced herself properly and began telling her tragic tale. She'd been married to a Marine who'd been on a tour and worked state side in Atlanta, but suffered from mild PTSD. Con had been his father figure and the older man had helped him get past his disorder to be the right father for his sons. They'd been all together when the dead rose and James, her husband, had packed her and the kids into their car and ordered her to go to her parents' place.

She hadn't wanted to leave him, but not wanting to go against him made him swear to come back to her when he found his brother and he did. She left and he never returned. Emily began tearing up as she told the story, earning a supporting arm from her father and worried inquiries from her boys. Like a strong mother, she pushed through and finished her story, saying that her boys were her everything. Daryl's eyes darted to Charlie who was watching Emily softly, a strange fondness in his eyes.

Daryl glanced at MaryJane who offered him a smile. He flickered his eyes to Charlie and Emily and then back to MaryJane as a signal. Her eyes went the route his did before she mouthed: 'Later' to him. He just nodded shortly and glanced at Charlie who seemed ready to jump up and comfort her. MaryJane was next and Daryl felt her hand tighten on his thigh. Now, the beans were getting ready to be spilled to the rest of Daryl's group.

"Well, there's not much to say about me. I was born in Atlanta and moved to a small town to get away from the hustle and bustle. At school I met Daryl and we became friends..." MaryJane watched the reactions of Daryl's group and found Beth to be smiling so excitedly. "…we uh, we were really good friends and when I went off the college we kept in contact up until after I graduated and got a student teaching job in Atlanta. I had the day off when the apocalypse happened and I remembered what Daryl taught me about survival and I made it in the forest for a while on my own. I'd hoped I find Daryl and Merle, but unfortunately it wasn't to be, but Con's group found me and….here I am. I've found Daryl and Merle again so I'm excited about that…so…yeah."

Beth was grinning widely at MaryJane who just watched reactions and was surprised to see fond smiles. Daryl shot her a thankful look, not wanting to give them too much information on their relationship. He was always a private guy and MaryJane accepted that, glad too that he didn't like people knowing too much. She liked her privacy too, especially when it came to him. Hershel, Beth's father was smiling so warmly at MaryJane and she smiled back. His kind eyes flickered to Daryl then back to her. He looked…delighted to see her with the tracker. That elated her chest, her fingers feeling the material of his jeans.

After her story was told Rick and the others began on their stories. MaryJane listened with interest as Rick started. She frowned when she mentioned his wife and that she was dead. He didn't elaborate which made MaryJane look at Daryl in confusion. He gave her a familiar look which told her that he'd tell her later. She watched and listened to each story, feeling bad for Carol to hear that she had lost her daughter and husband. MaryJane listened to Beth and Hershel's combined story, but as MaryJane watched Beth talk she suspected there was something that was being told.

Daryl's dark eyes were narrowed on Beth which confused her. He seemed to be looking at her with disdain. Did something happen between them? Did Beth do something to anger Daryl? MaryJane glanced at Merle to see the elder brother glaring warningly at Daryl. Was that the famous Dixon protectiveness she saw in Merle's eyes? She knew that glare very well. Though, Daryl averted his eyes to finish his soup, ignoring his brother outright.

When it came around to telling his story, Daryl stiffened and Merle ended up telling them everything, leaving out some very important details MaryJane never knew about. If she did she might actually hate him and Merle didn't want that. MJ was like his sister and her hate was something he refused to have from her. He knew Daryl was gonna eventually tell her, but the rest of her group didn't need to know.

Knowing of Daryl and how he was, Con and his group weren't offended by Daryl's lack of social behavior. After Hershel told the story about Glenn and Maggie and their marriage the group finished their dinner with a few jokes and funny stories, earning real smiles and laughter that many of them hadn't seen or heard in a long time.

"…I went saw my friend the next day and he was still holding the toad in his hands. I asked him, I said: "Hey, I thought you was gonna take that ta the zoo." He said: "I did, now I'm takin' 'im to tha movies.""

MaryJane laughed and Daryl grinned at Con's joke. Daryl's hand was wrapped around hers, his heart swelling at the sound of her laughter and the sight of her smile. He felt like he had returned to the past upon hearing that laughter. Beth glanced at Merle who was smirking at his ogle-eyed brother. Merle winked quickly at her. Beth blushed and stood, saying that she had to put Judith to bed. That ended the night and everyone stood, taking their bowls to the sink. MaryJane took Merle and Daryl's and began helping Carol and the other women clean them.

Carol was once again awestruck by the help. Daryl watched Jeremy as he followed Rick, Con, Hershel, and Slim from the mess hall. The kid glanced longingly at MaryJane before hurrying away. Daryl felt a strange sensation of dread pit in his stomach. He didn't know what made him feel that, but his gut didn't feel too good when he looked at Jeremy looking at his woman. Daryl didn't even notice Merle follow Beth from the cafeteria. Even if he'd noticed he wouldn't have cared. Merle was asking to get his ass blown off so he let him. He done tried talking him out of it and it did little good, but earn Daryl a bruise.

The tracker stood, shouldering his bow and waited for MaryJane to get done. He glanced over at Emily who was sitting beside Charlie, a boy in each lap. Charlie was smiling affectionately at her while talking to the boy in his lap. The little kid beamed up at the older boy and hugged him. Emily smiled at the interaction, reminding her son not to get too rough with Charlie since he was hurt.

Daryl watched the scene with a strange warmth in his chest. He was sure Charlie liked the older woman and he obviously loved the boys. The dark haired hunter wished the best for all of them, hoping that something good would come for both sides. The kids needed a real father figure and maybe Charlie would be that for them.

"Go on," Carol whispered to MaryJane, nudging her shoulder with hers.

MaryJane averted her eyes from a waiting Daryl, flushing. She shook her head.

"No, it's okay. He can wait." She smiled.

Carol gave her a knowing look. "Go on, we've got this. You and Daryl's got a lotta catchin' up to do." With that she winked at her and wiggled her eyebrows.

Katie and Bev giggled as MaryJane blushed deep red. It was ridiculous really, MaryJane had already slept with Daryl numerous times, but the mention of it still made her blush. What was wrong with her? With a quick, embarrassed nod, she dried her hands and walked towards Daryl who was watching Charlie, Emily, and her kids. Daryl's dark eyes were on the little boys, an unreadable expression on his face. She brushed her hand against his to get his attention.

"Hi,"

His long hair flew as he zipped his head around, his dark eyes softening as he gazed down at her. He glanced at Carol and the others who were sneaking glances at them. Daryl took her hand, not caring if the women saw, lacing his rough fingers through hers and pulled her towards the stairs. MaryJane followed without hesitation. When they entered his cell it was pitch black. He released her hand and moments later the cell was a little brighter with the light of a candle on the desk in his cell. It was dim in the cell, but enough light to see.

MaryJane watched as he slid his jacket and vest off, leaving him in his cut off flannel shirt. She followed suit, pulling off her leather jacket and kicking her boots off. With her boots she was two inches shorter and Merle always made fun of her height. She may've been short, but she was fun sized earning another nickname from the perverted older Dixon. "Snickers". She snorted quietly, but Daryl heard it.

"Wha'?"

"Snickers,"

With hearing that Daryl just rolled his eyes. Leave it to his perverted older brother to make a joke about that. He kicked his boots off and closed the curtain of his cell behind her. He mumbled something about his brother being 'too friendly' with 'his woman'. Hearing those quiet words made her heart swell. She _was_ his woman. Her whiskey eyes skimmed over the cell and she smiled upon seeing her back pack sitting by the door. Daryl watched her as he set his bow down and began inspecting it.

"Wha's that?"

"My back pack, has a little of my personal stuff that I managed to find after a few runs."

Daryl nodded and turned around to set his bow down. She pulled some shorts from the pack and immediately began pulling her pants down. Right then Daryl turned around and he felt his heart skip a beat and the Dixon blood begin to race. Her legs were long, lean, and pale. He easily remembered being in between those legs and making her cry his name. Shaking the delightful thoughts away he murmured an apology when she turned her head to see him watching.

"Sorry,"

MaryJane grinned at his embarrassment. "It's nothing you haven't seen before, Daryl."

_Yeah and I'm wantin' again it more and more._

He didn't respond as he watched her pull the tight, black shorts up and lean back over to grab something else from her bag. She pulled a dark tank top from it and wasted no time in unbuttoning her shirt. Daryl felt like he was getting a strip tease and he wanted to walk over to her and just take her where she stood. The strain in his pants was a clear indicator of his desire to do just that. Not wanting to make a fool of himself, he turned and slipped the belt from his pants and stared at the wall, willing his body to calm down.

It was hard knowing that she was right behind him, tempting him with her stripping. His muscles tensed when he suddenly felt arms snake around his waist. He relaxed when he remembered it was only MaryJane. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder blade, inhaling his scent.

"I'm sorry,"

Daryl knew what she was apologizing for, but she didn't need to. He wasn't ashamed of wanting her, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. How long had it been since they'd been together?

_Too fuckin' long._

He wouldn't rush her though. If he were to be honest he didn't want to rush either. Rushing could cause bad things to happen and losing her was something he wouldn't allow. He'd die before he lost her again. End of story. So, when she was ready he'd be ready too. Lowering his head, he placed a callused hand over hers that rested on his belly.

"Never apologize ta me, MaryJane."

She gave his bunk a thoughtful look before she released his waist and he turned around. He stood over her, tall and domineering. His dark eyes ate in her relaxed form, his eyes taking in her small form and exposed skin that seemed to glimmer in the candlelight. His hand reached out to cup her neck and cheek. He watched as her eyes closed and she leaned her face into his touch. He stepped closer to her, his chest brushing hers and leaned his forehead against hers.

He closed his eyes and brushed his nose with hers. MaryJane stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips urgently against his. Daryl inhaled sharply, but kissed her back, her bottom lip in between his. She deepened the kiss making Daryl's arm snake around her waist. His tongue danced lovingly against hers, tasting her and the soup from earlier. A moan escaped her mouth as he tilted his head to gain better access to her mouth, kissing her with everything he was.

His longing returned as he pulled her flush against him. She inhaled sharply as her fingers grasped at his sides, holding her to him. The kiss was broke in the slightest as MaryJane pulled her mouth back for a little air. She had to gulp air as Daryl's mouth claimed hers possessively again, kissing her in a way that made her toes curl. Wet sounds echoed in the room as the kiss grew a little desperate in attempt to soak in each other's lips.

Though, oxygen was not going to be ignored and Daryl's mouth left hers. He opened his eyes to see her lips swollen and a deep blush on her cheeks, her whiskey eyes glazed over with desire as she stared up at him. His thumb grazed her cheek affectionately before he stepped away and sat down on the bed, back against the cell wall and legs spread out along the length of bed. He held a hand out to her, beckoning her to come to him.

"C'mere,"

She came and took his hand. She climbed in with him, sitting in between his legs and resting her back along his chest. When she was comfortable she bent a knee and relaxed against his muscled, yet soft chest. Daryl set a hand on her bent knee, his other arm snaking around her waist. She rested a hand on his thigh and laced her fingers with the hand that rested on her belly.

Daryl buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent. His heart rested calmly in his chest, but it beat hard enough, rejoicing at her closeness.

"Am I staying here tonight?" She asked quietly.

"Ya ain't leavin' me again."

She shivered at his response, hearing the hopeful, yet pained tone in his voice. She just asked, not sure if they had set up a cell for her. She wasn't upset, in fact, she was rather pleased. MaryJane just shook her head and turned her head, placing a butterfly kiss on his bicep. Comfortable silence dominated the room and MaryJane was fine with just laying here in his arms, relishing in the comfort he offered, but her mind was racing with questions. Silently, she filtered through the less awkward questions concerning Merle and Beth and decided to start with the least personal.

"What happened to Rick's wife?"

Daryl shifted a little beneath her, his hand tightening around hers.

"Why?"

MaryJane shrugged. "He mentioned her and that she died, but he didn't say how. I know she was Judith's mother, but what happened?"

Daryl wondered if telling her was the best thing since she was a woman he always wanted her own kid. He knew it could never happen now, but if she ever got the idea she should know for her own safety.

"She died givin' birth ta Judith."

MaryJane froze against him and he was internally glad. He doubted she wanted a child bad enough to die and leave it alone in this world.

"How?"

Daryl sighed. She wanted the whole story. He didn't know the whole story, just bits and pieces from Carl and Maggie.

"Apparently, she'd gone inta labor 'cause o' stress while they was runnin' from walkers and Maggie had ta perform a C-Section ta save Judith. Lori died and Carl shot 'er ta prevent her reanimation when the walkers got 'er. Rick found a walker eatin' on 'er and killed it...He had a mental breakdown after losin' 'er."

MaryJane's chest contracted, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"My God…" She whispered.

"Yeah, I didn' like 'er none, but she didn' deserve ta die that way. No one does." Daryl added, sensing her distress.

A tear leaked from MaryJane's eye which she wiped away quickly.

"Poor Carl…poor Rick."

Daryl agreed silently and squeezed her in comfort. MaryJane turned her cheek to rest it against his chest. He lifted the hand from her knee and placed it on her hair over her temple and kissed the crown of her head. He hoped she understood why having a kid in the present time wouldn't be a good idea. Well, he didn't know if she had aspirations to do so, but he saw how she looked at Judith. He had right to worry.

MaryJane inhaled deeply, swallowing the lump in her throat. Daryl, deciding a subject change would do good, spoke of his observation of Charlie an Emily.

"I think Charlie's gotta crush on Emily."

MaryJane grinned. "He does,"

Daryl frowned confusedly. "How'd ya know?"

"Because he told me." MaryJane chuckled, rubbing his hand with her fingers.

The tracker tilted his head with acceptance, resting his chin on her head.

"So…wha's up with it all?" He asked, wanting to hear her voice.

It'd been too long since she'd actually talked to him and he wanted to listen to her like he used to. MaryJane, surprised by Daryl's curiosity, answered.

"I think Charlie's liked her since the beginning. He'd tried this best to cheer her up after the loss of James and took it upon himself to kinda be there for Luke and Mark. Those boys adore Charlie like he was their real father. Emily's grateful, but she's almost thirty. Her and James got married out of high school and had Luke then when she was twenty she had Mark. Charlie's barely nineteen, but you know I don't care about age."

Daryl let out a breathy chuckle. Her parents had a big gap between them so he understood why she was immune to such a thing.

"How does Emily feel 'bout 'im?" Daryl asked, wondering if the poor kid would get his heart broken.

"She appreciates what he does for the boys and what he's done to protect her, but she's still hung up on James. I understand where she's coming from since she's not lost hope that he's still alive."

Daryl let out a deep breath and he knew what he was about to say was cruel.

"The odds are he didn't make it. If he just ran into the fray like that…I'd be real surprised if he did."

MaryJane stiffened above him. "_I_ made it."

"Yeah, but ya ran outta tha city. Ya didn' go aftta someone in tha city. Ya came ta find me."

She had to give him that, but how could they be sure he wasn't alive?

"She shouldn't give up hope that he is. I didn't and it turns out I was right not to."

_Thank God for that._

"Nah, 'cause ya knew fer a fact that I was alive." He replied matter-of-factly.

She smiled at that. "'Cause you're a Dixon."

He nodded, tangling his fingers in her hair. "'xactly,"

MaryJane's irritation left her, but she just hoped that Charlie wouldn't get too attached to Emily. What would happen if James happened to turn up again? But, what if he didn't? Emily shouldn't wait for him forever. It was a conundrum and MaryJane felt her pain. Silence fell between them again. In distance they could hear voices echo softly in the prison. Everyone was settling down to sleep. That thought made MaryJane itch to ask the question about Merle and Beth.

"Daryl? Can I ask you a question?"

Daryl knew that tone. That innocent tone that always knew more than what she really did. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously he answered with a hum.

"Is there something going on between Merle and Beth?"

His stiffening gave her a hint that the answer was 'yes' and Daryl knew about it.

"Wha' gave ya that idea?" He asked nonchalantly.

MaryJane shrugged again. "Just the way he looks at her and she at him."

Daryl saw the game she was playing. She was trying to pull out any information from him without upsetting him. She'd always been considerate like that.

"Why so curious?" Daryl replied with a question.

MaryJane felt that he was stalling, but played along. "Merle's like a brother to me. He deserves happiness in this world. He's rarely had it in his life and if she's the one to give that to him I'd just like to know if it's true. I care about him, Daryl and I want to see him happy too."

Even though she meant well by what she said, Daryl couldn't help but be resentful towards his brother to have MaryJane's care and affection. Daryl was a selfish person when it came to her and anything involved her.

"I think ya should ask 'im. Ain't my room ta say nothin'." Daryl finally said with full truth.

An affectionate smile graced her face. She wasn't mad at him for not answering, she was proud that he would protect his brother like that. MaryJane was sure she had the answer to her question, but she wanted to gather more information before spilling to Merle that she knew. She considered that maybe she was getting into business that wasn't hers, but Merle was Daryl's brother and Daryl was hers…so Merle's business was partially hers like his was theirs.

"Okay, Daryl…thank you." She whispered.

Somehow knowing that would be her reaction, Daryl let a grin pull at his lips.

"When ya find tha answer, I'd sure like ta know wha ya find."

So, maybe Daryl didn't know much either. Interesting. MaryJane just nodded and it was then that exhaustion washed over her. She yawned loudly and settled further back against him.

"Easy there, yer gonna spread it!" Daryl joked lightly before he yawned himself.

MaryJane giggled and sat up, Daryl's hands falling from her body. He sat up too, his back rejoicing the change of position. He watched as MaryJane stood up and blew the candle out. The tracker slid back on the bunk and let his head his the pillow. MaryJane crept through the darkness and climbed in beside him, pressing her back against his chest.

His large hand reached down and grabbed the sheet, pulling it over them, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her tighter against him. MaryJane let out a contented sigh and snuggled under his arm, lacing her fingers through his on her belly. Daryl pressed his legs against hers, making them bend, one of his limbs snaking between hers. MaryJane bit her lip to hold back a laugh as she used her bare toe to push his pant leg up tickle his ankle.

His arm tightened around her and he groaned, pulling his ankle away from her. "Cut it out."

She did it again and he jerked his leg back. She giggled, striking at him again.

"Yer gettin' ready ta regret this, MaryJane, cut it out!"

When she didn't stop Daryl reached towards her tickle spot under her knee. When his fingers brushed the area she let out a yelp, pulling her leg away.

"No! No!"

Daryl grinned. "Aw, hell yeah! Pay back's a bitch!"

MaryJane tried to roll from the bed, tears slipping down her cheeks as she cried in laughter, her skin prickling at the tickling sensation. Daryl wrapped his other arm around her to hold her in place. Her hands clawed at his arm as he made triumphant noises, mocking her cries to stop.

"No! No!"

"Do ya give up?" He growled in her ear.

She shook her head. "Never!"

He shrugged and proceeded his assault, her legs kicking in the air while he used his own to pin them down. The others in the prison were probably wondering what kind of sick game they were playing, but neither cared. After a few more moments of tickling torture MaryJane caved.

"Please! I-I surrender! I g-give up!"

With a pleased growl he ceased his assault. MaryJane's lungs felt like they were about to burst as she gulped air, giggling as she did so. Daryl was grinning in the darkness, his heart racing. He felt better and he thought they were back in the past again…like how they used to be. Though, when he glanced around the dark cell he realized that he was very much in the present and he wasn't upset by it.

Once they had calmed down Daryl was snuggled closer to her, burying his face in her hair. MaryJane sighed contentedly in front of him. His once dead heart beat so high in his chest, feeling joyful and…young. He laid a soft kiss on her earlobe.

"I really missed ya, MaryJane."

MaryJane smiled into the darkness, tightening her hold on his fingers. Sleep claimed them quickly and for the first time in a long time, the two slept soundly, deeply, and without dreams of the past.

* * *

**There we have it. Again, in character? (You know the drill.) I am pleased with this chapter and I hope you are too. **

**AN: **As said, this story is longer than I planned, but until I have made a decision to how long it will be it will go as is. Don't worry, I will end it as I thought it should. I am excited for what's to come and I am eager to get it out to you! I have so much planned!

Also, those who are interested I have a Walking Dead one-shot called **The Man Comes Around** and it has a hint of DarylxBeth and those of you who haven't read if you would go check it out and see what you think.

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all. Chapter 7 has arrived after a long wait.**

_Well, I am late with my update and I apologize for that. I have finals coming up so I've been studying for them. My next update probably won't be until after my finals are over which is the 10th of May. So, after this update don't expect another one until after that date. I apologize ahead of time. Thank you for your patience with me. _

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 6..._**_mrskaz453, texasbelle91, igottoomanyloves, electrogirl88, and ifrickinlovenarwals. __  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story!**

AN: I have decided that this story will be longer than 10 chapters so it isn't going to be a short story like I thought it would be. So, expect 10+ chapters for this story.

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The prison was quiet, except for the light snores of two people occupying one of the cells. Daryl slept peacefully, his nose inhaling an everlasting sweet smell. His arm tightened around the owner, pulling her flusher against him. MaryJane moaned in her sleep, her fingers reflexively moving along Daryl's own digits. The sun had risen, bringing a new day with it. There were things to do and mysteries to solve, but the two were happy to just sleep, sleep like they used to.

All of a sudden, there was a screeching noise of metal scratching against metal. A continuous bang followed, stirring the young couple in the cell. MaryJane moaned and pressed a hand to her ear. Daryl growled and placed a hand on his head, eyes narrowed at the cell entrance. Once it stopped he dropped his head against the pillow and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Wha...?" MaryJane groaned, barely opening her eyes.

Daryl just sighed in response and closed his eyes. Seconds later, when they were almost asleep, the banging screech happened again, waking the two again.

"Cut that shit out, Merle!" Daryl yelled from his pillow.

MaryJane turned in Daryl's arm and buried her face in his chest, her hands gripping the front of his shirt. All of a sudden, sunlight came through the entrance. Merle stood in the entrance, leaning against the cell door frame, arms crossed and smirking.

"Wakey, wakey, my little lover birds! It's a brand new fuckin' day so let's not let it go ta fuckin' waste, yeah?"

Daryl and MaryJane groaned at the same time and Merle mocked them.

"Get yer lazy asses up. E'ryone's startin' ta wonder..." He trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows at them.

Hearing that made MaryJane sit up, wide awake. Her whiskey eyes were wide with panic. She rolled from the bed to Daryl's disdain and began searching through her bag for her brush.

"What time is it?"

Merle's eyes moved up and down her skin tight clothed form then winked at Daryl who growled warningly at her.

"Well, while ya'll was snoozin' ya'll missed breakfast. Yer fuckin' loss on that right there. Now, I'd say the Mouse'll be startin' lunch by now."

MaryJane stood and looked at him as he spoke, running a brush through her tangled hair.

"God, I'm sure everyone else must think I'm lazy." She sighed sadly.

Merle made an exasperated sound. "They don' dare say a goddamned word like that. Yer Daryl's woman, so ya ain't lazy."

The dark haired girl gave Merle a grateful smile and kneeled down to pull some fresh clothes from the backpack. After she had her new clothes picked out she stood up and gave Merle an expectant look, a smile following along with it.

Merle returned with an innocent smile. "Wha'? Go ahead and change I ain't gonna fuckin' mind."

Daryl growled and slid from the bed, stalking towards his smirking older brother. Merle grinned at his brother and held up his hand in surrender.

"Easy, little brotha, I'm fuckin' goin'."

Daryl's dark eyes narrowed as Merle sent MaryJane a wink and left. The tracker glared brother's retreating form and, with a rough hand, he jerked the curtain back. Clenching his hands in irritation, he turned back around to only feel the irritation vanish and his hands uncurl. Deja vu set in as she pulled denim jeans on. She glanced back at him and smiled. Daryl averted his eyes and walked past her, opening a drawer and pulling out a fresh cut off.

MaryJane slipped her black long sleeve shirt and dark green cargo vest as she watched Daryl unbutton his shirt, his back to her. The stirring in her gut returned, the stirring she remembered feeling as a teenager. It was that churning of desire. She knew his skin, she knew what it felt like and what it tasted like. Her whiskey eyes had seen, first hand, his father's handy work.

She watched greedily as he slipped his shirt off, exposing his muscular back. Like every time she saw the scars, her heart fell into her stomach. She knew the pain he went through and she wished she could've taken it for him. The scars marred his flexing back, one even cutting into one of the demon tattoos on his back. Though, she didn't recoil at scars, MaryJane loved them for they told a story and Daryl's story was a tragic one.

They helped make him into the man he was in the present. Despite what he believed, he was a good man, who cared for people even if he refused to admit it. The scars weren't a symbol of ugliness, but of beauty and he was just that to her, beautiful.

She took a few tentative steps closer to him and reached out, brushing her fingers against one of the scars that marred his tan skin. MaryJane felt his body shudder under her touch. A tiny, fond smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she traced it. Daryl stood still, dark eyes closed as he reveled in her gentle touch, a touch he'd missed so much. Her fingers left a trail of fire in their wake as they ghosted across his scars. Ancient tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she recalled the stories he told her about what happened when he received them.

She knew that even though it was all over and in the past, he still hurt. He still hurt from the physical and emotional pain of his past. There would always be an ache in him every time something reminded him of his earlier life. She knew that all his scars wouldn't heal fully, but she hoped she could at least contribute a little power to heal him. Her hand stilled on his back and Daryl let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. That breath only hitched when he felt her warm lips press against his back. His heart jumped a little as his jaw clenched at the feeling. MaryJane laid tender, butterfly kisses on his back, a reminder that she was there to help him carry his burden and that she loved him for everything he was, scars and all.

Short moments passed before she lifted her lips away, Daryl's back seeming to arch at the loss. MaryJane wiped her wet eyes quickly and grabbed the abandoned shirt on his desk. She held it open for him as he slowly slid his arms through the cut off shirt. Once the material was draped over his broad shoulders he turned to face her, his dark blue eyes hooded beneath his long bangs.

MaryJane's heart skipped a beat as she gazed at his rugged handsomeness. With a swallow, she went to work on buttoning up his shirt. Her whiskey eyes skimmed over his bare chest, blood rushing up to her cheeks. She'd always liked his chest because it was muscular, but lean, nothing too intimidating. She found it perfect and completely desirable.

Daryl felt his skin prickle as her brown eyes slid over his bare skin. Goose flesh rose along his arms and on his chest as his body remembered what it felt like for her hands to touch him. Anxiety rose in MaryJane as she felt his gaze sear into her face with such intensity. Her fingers began to fumble on the buttons and a new blush rose on her cheeks. She left it unbuttoned three buttons down like he usually did and stepped back, missing the frown that ghosted across his face.

MaryJane averted her eyes to his bow, studying it, remembering when he's told her about it, even let her shoot it. Daryl watched her study his bow she slipped on his jacket and leather vest. His hand instinctively reached up to his breast pocket and felt an instinctual panic strike in his blood. He turned from her and dug into the pocket of his discarded shirt.

As he pulled it out his eyes froze on it, his eyes studying it. He suddenly remembered something she had told him before he went away to college. He had hung on to that promise for so long and still did to that day. He had imagined scenarios in his head to where her promise came true. Before the chances were slim of it ever playing out, but now...Daryl had hope it would. Daryl stared at the picture as he found words to vocalize in his deep, gravelly voice.

"A long time ago ya once told me that ya loved me and that once ya was free from school and yer parents that ya'd come back ta me and we'd be together..." Daryl slipped the picture into his pocket and turned around to face a solemn MaryJane. He walked up to her, lowering his head towards hers. "...did ya mean it?"

Heart racing in her chest, MaryJane licked her lips, her brown eyes locking with his.

"Yes..." She inhaled deeply, never breaking eye contact. "...and I still mean it."

MaryJane's breaths came out in nervous shudders as Daryl's hand reached out to cup her cheek, stepping even closer to her. She felt his hot breath graze against her face as his got closer.

"That is if you still want me." She managed weakly, furrowing her brows with that sliver of fear.

"I'll never stop wantin' ya." Daryl answered firmly, without missing a beat, determined truthfulness in his gravelly voice.

"Promise?" She nearly begged, her eyes wide, gazing strongly into his.

Daryl made no verbal answer, but he his lips pressed hard and desperately against hers, MaryJane didn't need a verbal promise for his kiss was enough to seal it for both of them.

MaryJane and Daryl exited the cell hand in hand. He glanced over at her from under his bangs. MaryJane glanced over at him at the same time and they shared ghostly smiles, squeezing their hands. They walked until they came to the end of the hallway where Daryl pulled her to a stop with their intertwined hands. MaryJane gazed back up at him.

"I gotta make rounds tha prison ta check tha fences. I'll be done in a few hours. Afta that…" He trailed off, averting his eyes in his own uncertainty.

"Come and find me?" She inquired, finishing for him.

His dark blue eyes locked with hers and his head nodded. She smiled and it faded as they stared at each other for a few moments. The air around them grew humid, their breaths growing heavier as something sparked between them. MaryJane quickly lifted on her toes, her face moving closer to his. Daryl met her half way, quickly, their lips meeting urgently. The tracker inhaled sharply as their lips moved over the other, closing his eyes tightly, pressing his nose hard against her cheek.

MaryJane lifted her arms, her hands gripping the front of his vest desperately as she kissed him back feverishly. Daryl's free hand grasped her hip tightly, pulling her flush against him. The two got lost in the kiss, unaware that a pair of hard hazel eyes watched them from an empty cell.

Daryl pulled away hesitantly, breaking the contact of their lips to gaze into her desire hazed eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers, exhaling in something akin to contentment.

"I gotta go." He murmured, his voice deep and gravelly, making shivers shoot involuntarily down her spine.

"I know…"

Daryl's lips twitched at his inner amusement upon hearing her annoyed tone.

"Go hang with Carol or Beth…I'll see ya."

MaryJane opened her eyes, gazing up at him under her eyelashes and Daryl felt his knees weaken in the slightest. She gave him a sad smile, but nodded.

"I'll see you."

Daryl laid a soft kiss on her forehead before walking away, clomping down the stairs, situating his cross bow on his shoulder. MaryJane watched him go, shaking her head gently at his retreating form. Her whiskey eyes spotted something from the corner of her eye and when she glanced in that direction she found nothing there. She furrowed her brows, swearing she felt someone watching her. Shaking her head, putting it from her thoughts, she ascended the stairs Daryl had, heading towards the mess hall to find Carol.

* * *

The figure stepped from the empty cell, betrayal riling in his gut, his blood boiling in his veins. He knew the day would come when MaryJane finally had her love, Daryl, back. For the young man, that day had come too soon. If it had been only a few more weeks MaryJane wouldn't be looking twice at the redneck. She would've been his and she wouldn't feel anything for the ugly hunter. When he watched them kiss he felt that overwhelming despair of losing her. She kissed the redneck with such passion and longing that it sickened the young man. And that hick practically tried to eat her face off which disgusted him.

Why couldn't she kiss him like that? Why did she try to deny him? Why did she seem to forget the kiss they shared? How was it different from the one she shared with that disgusting hick?

No, he wouldn't lose her to that man. Jeremy wanted her and he was going to make sure he got her. He wouldn't do anything rash so he would start out slow and careful and if she didn't see reason then she would force his hand.

She was his and despite her past with the redneck...it was the past and Jeremy would see that he made her future with him outshine the past with Dixon. He would burn the memory of the country hick from her mind.

How would he start? Well, that was going to be what they were going to find out.

The handsome young man let an evil grin spread across his lips. He had plans, but the effectiveness of them remained to be seen.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching MaryJane found Carol with Bev, Katie, and Emily dumping clothes into water to wash.

"Hey," She greeted with a warm smile.

Carol greeted her along with the other three women. MaryJane glanced around for Emily's boys to find them absent from the room.

"Where's the boys?" She inquired as she let her eyes rest on Emily.

"They're outside with Charlie and Carl. Rick's kid has grown on them even after this short while." Emily informed, sending Carol a smile.

Carol thought of Carl as one of her own. He was a good kid and having those young one around seemed to make him feel more grown up. Those little boys didn't adore Carl as much as Charlie, but it was getting close to a tie. MaryJane just grinned, picturing the two little rascals running circles around Carl and Charlie.

"That's good. A little vitamin D never hurts anybody."

The smile Katie gave to MaryJane turned into a mischievous smirk. MaryJane gave her a funny look and glanced at Bev who shared Katie's expression.

"What?"

"So, how'd it go with Daryl last night?" Katie inquired innocently.

The dark haired woman's eyes narrowed at Katie.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Katie and Bev gave her disappointed frowns. Emily just shook her head.

"Come on! Give us some details!" Carol urged as she dunked a shirt in the water.

MaryJane bit her lip. "Well, there's not really much to say. We kind of caught up and what not, but nothing really...steamy happened if that's what you're wondering."

Katie gave her dramatic sigh of disappointment. "That's too bad. I figured you woulda jumped all over him last night."

MaryJane grew beet red and it made it worse when Beverly piled on.

"Oh, yeah, we thought something good happened last night from how you two slept in so late."

Carol smirked at MaryJane's expression. She looked like she was choking on a frog. After the women laughed at MaryJane's embarrassment she was quick to defend her and Daryl. She crossed her thin arms over her chest, giving the four women stern looks.

"Daryl and I did not partake in any dirty activities and quite frankly, it would seem wrong to."

Carol frowned at that, ceasing the scrubbing on the clothes in the bucket. Everyone else lost their amusement and offered her apologetic and sympathetic looks.

"I understand perfectly. It would seem like you're rushing your relationship, too desperate to have it again and that rushing could ultimately lead to the downfall." MaryJane gave Emily a grateful smile which the blonde returned before continuing. "James was the same way after he came home from his tour is Iraq. It was like we were relearning each other and like we were just starting out from square one before we were married. It was like dating again and being a teenager."

The other listened curiously while MaryJane sat in an empty chair, eagerly listening to Emily. This wasn't a story she'd heard before and it was relevant to her current situation. Maybe Emily would give her insight as to what to do next with her and Daryl. God knows she needed the guidance.

"What did you guys do? Just take things slow?" Carol asked as she resumed washing the clothes.

Emily nodded as she rung wet clothes that would need to be hung out to dry. "We just took one day at a time. We even slept in different rooms. Those were the hardest nights of my life, but we both knew that it would be for the best and for a short time. We still loved each other and the boys, but I know things were different for him since he'd experienced and seen things I couldn't dream of. We didn't even have sex for a few months because, for me, it would feel like sleeping with a guy you barely knew on a first date. It wouldn't feel right so, we relearned each other and the romance we had came back, it had just been dormant, but once James could put down his shields and let comfort in he was almost back to his normal self. I had my husband back and we didn't have any regrets."

MaryJane inhale quickly as Emily concluded and set some wet clothes in a basket beside her.

"So you don't think that Daryl and I are doing wrong by kind of keeping it cool right now?"

Emily shook her head. "Not at all. I think it's the smartest thing actually. Any move too soon could be costly and I know you don't want to lose him again." MaryJane shook her head feverishly, her heart falling at the thought. "A lot has happened in between the time you've seen and been with him. Neither of you are the same as you were so, it's like with James and I, relearning each other. If you take your time and do that...you'll do just fine."

Katie, Bev and Carol momentarily felt that they were in on a subject that they shouldn't be, but realized that it was good they knew where the younger couple stood. MaryJane thought of it as a plus since, now, they might leave her alone when it concerned her and Daryl's romantic life.

"I agree with Emily. Take your time, be smart and I know you are, MJ." Katie winked at the younger woman who grinned.

"Daryl's a good man and I know he doesn't wanna lose you either...I can tell." Carol added, giving MJ a soft look.

MaryJane returned the sentiment and with the silence that fell between the five of them, she asked if they needed help. Carol, who was the leader of ragtag laundry ladies, shook her head, but told her she could hang the wet clothes on the laundry strings outside. With an eagerness in her to feel useful, she took the partially full basket and headed outside where she saw Carl sitting with Emily's boys and Charlie sitting on an old crate, his hurt leg spread out straight in front of him. With a small grin she walked towards the laundry lines and set the basket down, grabbing the first article of clothing.

She hummed to herself, humming the song that was her favorite back when she was a teenager. Every time it came on she would squeal, startling Daryl at times. She moved down the clothes line, glancing at the growling walkers that lines the fence, their gangly, sickly pale arms stretching through the holes in the fence, desperately clawing at her.

An involuntary shiver went down her spine and she turned her back on them, concentrating on tuning out the rather grotesque sounds behind her. It was difficult because she knew they were all regular humans once that had a real voice instead of the one that they had in their undead form.

Shaking her head of such thoughts, she focused on pinning the shirts and pants up that had been scrubbed clean of blood and dirt.

"Got ya all fuckin' slavin' away, eh?"

MaryJane gasped and practically jumped ten feet in the air, snapping her head towards the owner of the voice. She placed a hand over her jump started heart and sent the man a chastising scowl.

"Merle Dixon, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hissed, earning nothing but an amused smirk from him.

"I think ya mighta peed yer damned pants too." He added jokingly, winking at her.

MaryJane stuck her tongue out at him childishly which he barked in laugher at. She rolled her eyes and continued on with her work, clipping the wet clothes onto the string.

"I'm not slaving away. I'm helping." She corrected matter-of-factly as she bent over to grab a shirt.

Merle held up his only hand in mock innocence. "I stand fuckin' corrected."

It was MaryJane's turn to smirk in his direction. "Have you seen Daryl?"

He nodded. "He's goin' round tha prison with tha China kid. The Mouse got ya stuck doin' laundry, huh?"

MaryJane nodded. "Yep, I'm glad I can help. I don't like feeling useless...you know that better than anyone else apart from Daryl."

Merle scoffed, crossing his arms, his blade arm resting above his left. "Hell yeah, I do. I's jus' glad it was my little brotha an' not me."

Whiskey eyes narrowed at him playfully which he returned. She smiled fondly and silence grew between them as his icy eyes went to study the walkers. MaryJane was fine with the silence, but something in the back of her mind told her that something was up with Merle. He just seemed...a little off. MaryJane wondered if it had anything to do with Beth or their gazes at one another. She risked a glance at him before taking a deep breath.

"You know you can come to me if you want to talk."

Merle's sharp blue eyes shot to her quickly. His expression hardened in the slightest, but he nodded in affirmation. "Yeah...why ya fuckin' tellin' me shit I already know?"

MaryJane ignored the anger in his clipped tone and kept her voice soft. She shrugged in response, but made a verbal answer. "You just seem conflicted is all. Like you're holding something back. I know that once you've got something on your mind and you hold it in it starts to fester and grow unbearable to keep holding in. You just want to explode and tell someone...I know that feeling. I had it before I told Con and his group about Daryl. They knew I was hurting and when I decided to come out and tell everyone my situation it made my life so much more bearable. I could concentrate better and stay alive for Daryl."

"What's yer point, MJ?" He growled, a muscle in his eye twitching in the slightest.

She sighed heavily and clipped a pair of shorts into the clothes line.

"My point is...if you have something that's bothering you and you need someone you can trust to tell it to...I'm your person. I won't judge and I won't breathe a word no matter what it may be. You're like a brother to me, Merle and I care for you like one. I just want to help..." It seemed like he was trying to if ignore her, but she needed to get it off her chest. "...I'm not going to force you to tell me anything, but just keep me in mind when you do need someone to talk to."

MaryJane have him a half smile as she pinned the last article of clothing up. She picked up the basket and walked away from the brooding Dixon. Even though she knew she was probably wrong about the whole Merle and Beth thing...she still wanted some form of confirmation for her own benefit. When she got an answer she would be satisfied and leave it alone.

She didn't know why she had just made such a connection from the glances between her surrogate brother and the blonde girl, but she could feel that draw, that forbidden fruit draw. She had with Daryl in their youth and look how it turned out. Maybe she was just seeing things that weren't there and she should just butt out and keep her mouth shut. Though, for some reason, she didn't want to be wrong about Merle and Beth.

* * *

After contributing with the laundry MaryJane headed back into the prison without a successful sighting of Daryl. After getting lost a few times, MaryJane finally found the cell that Judith and Beth occupied. She craned her head in and smiled to see Beth finishing up changing the infant's diaper. She strolled casually into the room, gazing around the cell quickly.

"Need any help?"

Beth jumped a little, zipping her wide eyes towards MaryJane who gave her an apologetic grin.

"Sorry,"

The blonde just shrugged. "It's okay and not really, but you're welcomed to stay. Durin' the day it's usually just Judith and me and I don't get many visitors."

The older woman's heart soared. She felt bad for Beth, who was forced into solitude with nothing but a babbling baby for company. MaryJane's plan was going to be easier to unfold than first thought.

"Well, I don't have anything to do and I'd like to get to know you better. I think I can make a little contribution to the group by keeping you sane." She joked, earning a grin from the blue eyed blonde.

"I appreciate that. I'd like ta get ta know you better too."

MaryJane plopped down in a lone chair next to the changing desk and gestured for Beth to take a seat as well.

"No time like the present. Fire away any questions." She offered willingly.

MaryJane saw the excited, almost too eager spark in the teenager's eyes. The whiskey eyed woman had a few of her own questions.

"How about we go back and forth a question for a question?" Beth suggested as she situated Judith in her arms.

MaryJane nodded, crossing her legs. "Sounds fair to me. You can start."

The blonde didn't waste any time in firing a question. "How long have you known Daryl and Merle?"

The question didn't surprise MaryJane in the slightest. "Hmm, let's see. I met Daryl near the end of my junior year and we kept contact through my four years of college so I'd say almost five or six years. How old are you?"

Beth grinned, eagerly soaking in MaryJane's words.

"I'm eighteen now. What about you?"

The older woman let out a laugh of amusement, earning a wider grin from Beth. "Well, last time I checked it was thirty two, maybe I'm thirty three, but after a certain age in times like this all that matters is that you live another day."

"True that." Beth agreed. "You said before that you were a student teacher. What in?"

A ghost of a smile formed on her lips from the mention of her old job. "English. I wanted to teach middle school kids. Any ideas what you wanted to be before the apocalypse."

Beth shook her head. "Nah, I didn't know and I still don't. Like you said, all that matters is survivin' another day."

MaryJane nodded, switching legs to cross. "Indeed, so do you like caring for Judith all the time?"

Beth glanced down at the baby who was content with sucking her thumb. The blue eyed girl kept her gaze on the baby as she answered. "Sometimes, sometimes I just get tired of bein' her babysitter, but I'm considered the weakest link and I'm the one who's more able to do so since Rick runs our group, Carl follows right behind him and Carol takes care of other things. So, with my sister being the stronger of us two I'm the one taking care of Judith. Then again, there are times when I enjoy it, having an escape from reality. She's like fallin' into a whole new world where it's nothing but peace and security."

"I understand that. It can be wearisome worrying about surviving and what not so having an escape is good. I'm sure she's good therapy at times too." MaryJane replied, smiling adoringly at the calm baby.

Beth just nodded before looking over at MaryJane. "So...what was it like...knowin' Daryl back then?"

MaryJane felt the conversation take a sharp turn in another direction. She had to play her cards right to win the hand. "Well, he's almost the same, but the change in the world has changed him, like it's changed us all. Back then he was a little bit more...relaxed and less angsty." Beth giggled at that. "He wasn't my ideal boy when we first met, but he's like an acquired taste, he grows on you despite his rough, tough, hard ass exterior. He's always been a good man on the inside with good intentions, but it's been hard for him."

Beth frowned, true pity in her blue eyes. "Yeah, I've heard about their father's abusive nature from Me—uh, through the grape vine."

Mary Jane didn't miss her almost mistake and pretended like she didn't notice. "I'm sure everyone has. Though, somehow he's been wired differently than Merle obviously and I think him being different is what attracted me to him. He wasn't like the other "rednecks" in our school. He was very reserved and quiet actually. He never went out looking for trouble, it found him usually."

Beth listened, leaning forward in her seat slightly. Such information was interesting. MaryJane was a treasure trove of information about Daryl and Merle before anyone else in the prison knew them. It was rather exciting.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Beth felt a twinge of pain in her chest that used to be more painful, but another man had helped dull that pain. She nodded, her lips turning downward.

"He died, but I think in the long run it wouldn't have worked out."

MaryJane wanted to ask why, but it was Beth's turn to ask a question.

"Was it like an instant connection between the two of you or was it one that came gradually?"

Good question. MaryJane thought.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I adored the ground e walked on. No, at first we didn't like each other because we butted heads. We had no connection, but when we started to get to know each other better I think the connection grew stronger."

Beth nodded, considering the older woman's words.

"What's your thoughts on Merle?"

Beth froze and MaryJane waited anxiously for an answer. She made sure she isn't notice Beth's change of expressions from the mention of the elder Dixon brother.

The blonde shrugged carelessly. "I respect him because he's a strong man with powerful insight about the Governor..." MaryJane's brows furrowed in confusion, but Beth didn't seem to notice. "...and he's been a big help with runs and what not. He trained me with guns and what not and he was a pain in the ass 'bout it. I don't think he's that bad of a guy, just that he puts himself out in a bad way. Does that make sense?"

MaryJane nodded wordlessly, her mind spinning. What did Merle know about the Governor? Why would he know something of great value? MaryJane made a mental note to ask Daryl later and she focused on another thing Beth said that involved her current investigation. Merle trained her? With guns and physical strength? No doubt that's where the attraction started for both sides. It happened with her and Daryl, why not with Beth and Merle?

Quickly grabbing for words MaryJane replied. "Well...he can sure be a pain in the ass, but that's why I like him. Always finding a way to make a person forget about their problems with his asshole remarks and perverted jokes."

Beth flushed red and averted her eyes as she scrambled to find words. MaryJane averted her own whiskey eyes towards the baby.

"Uh, what was it like...bein' without him?"

MaryJane glanced back at Beth who was recovering, but intently watching the older woman. MJ felt a tightening in her chest as the mentor of the past without Daryl. She bit the inside of her cheek before answering.

"It was rough...really rough. I think I cried myself to sleep every night. I felt like my heart had just been ripped in two. I felt incomplete, like I was missing a part of me. Daryl was and still is my best friend and with him being more than that...it was ten times worse. I missed him, his presence and his protectiveness. Every day I was alone I prayed for Daryl, I begged before God on my knees for Him to bring Daryl to me. Quite frankly, after a while I felt no different than a walker. It just felt as if I was living in a hollow shell with no soul. There were times where I didn't care if I lived or died, but I always tried to remind myself that there we hope and that was what kept me going."

Beth smiled admiringly at MaryJane. "'Hope is the only thing stronger than fear.'"

The two women shared a giggle.

"'And may the odds be ever in your favor.'" MaryJane added with a fake British accent.

They chuckled into the silence and both pairs of eyes rested on a dozing Judith. After a few moments MaryJane broke the silence and asked another question. For the next hour they exchanged questions and answers, both learning more about their personal lives before and after the apocalypse.

"Tha way I see it, is that we're just a big family. Everybody labels it as a group, but we're really a family and we protect our family." Beth answered passionately.

"So, even Merle's a part of the family?" MaryJane tested.

Beth's eyes sparked with a passionate blue fire. "Yeah, he is. He may not wanna to be, but he is. Despite what he did to Maggie and Glenn he is."

Again, mentioning of something she knew nothing about. She didn't want to ask Beth in fear of starting something and decided to wait and ask Daryl, but she had a funny feeling she wouldn't like the answers she was going to get.

"I'm glad. Merle's always needed a proper family unit to make him mellow out."

"It seems that, at times, all he cares 'bout is Daryl." Beth frowned, a frown that MaryJane didn't miss.

She shrugged. "Their blood, the protectiveness is always going to be stronger with blood."

Beth stared at her with slight glazed consideration. "He treats you like he does Daryl. You're not blood but he thinks of you as a Dixon."

MaryJane scoffed, but was rather touched by her words. "He wouldn't feel that way if I didn't know him or I didn't help Daryl when I did."

"But you did and you do know him." Beth emphasized. "You're basically a Dixon."

MaryJane sighed and offered her a weak smile. "A Dixon without the name."

That struck a thought in Beth. "Would you marry Daryl? If ya had the chance?"

It was MaryJane's turn to freeze. She bit her lip in thought. Would she? Would she marry Daryl if he asked? It was doubtful he would, but what if?

"Yes, I would. I doubt he would ask, but if he did...I'd say 'yes' because it's always been him. If the apocalypse hadn't happened we probably would've stayed the way we were, if not me moving to live with him. I doubt he'd want me that much, besides...it's almost pointless now."

Beth shook her head, seeing the older woman's depressed expression, shifting a sleeping Judith in her arms

"Nah, that ain't true. Maggie and Glenn are married, daddy married them. There's no point in stoppin' anyone from getting' married in this world just because of the walkers. Besides, I think Daryl would want to if he ever thought 'bout it. And don't worry 'bout him not wantin' you enough. I've seen the way he looks at ya. I've never seen that look I'm his eyes…that look of bein' complete and...happy. I can't say I've ever seen Daryl look happy. You make him happy and give him a real reason to fight, MaryJane. Never believe that he'll stop wantin' you."

MaryJane's thoughts flashed back to what he said earlier that day.

_"I'll never stop wantin' ya."_

She pulled from the memory quickly and focused back on Beth.

"I don't doubt him, but I doubt that the idea of marriage would ever cross his mind."

Beth shrugged, smirking. "Aw, ya never know."

"Yeah, the future's still ahead, isn't it?"

"MJ? Beth?"

Both women's head snapped towards the entrance to the cell to see Maggie standing there in all her raw beauty. MaryJane's eyes fell to her left hand to see the dull shine of a wedding band on her ring finger. She felt a dose of envy towards the short haired woman. She had full claim over her man. Shaking her head, she reminded herself that she already had Daryl. He was hers and she his. Why does anything else matter?

Beth smiled warmly at her older sister who entered with an equally warm expression.

"Lunch's ready. I'm gonna watch over Judith till ya get done. Looks like my job'll be easy though. Ya'll put 'er right ta sleep." She informed, gazing softly at the snoozing baby.

MaryJane and Beth stood. The blonde gently handed the baby over to Maggie who immediately began rocking the baby. She sent the other two women a departing smile. MJ and Beth left the cell quietly, walking side by side in companionable silence.

* * *

Daryl was already there when they walked in. He turned towards her, his dark, hard eyes softening at the sight of her, but they narrowed when he saw her smiling at Beth. The tracker's spine straightened, a scowl tugging at the corners of his lips. MaryJane's whiskey eyes flickered over to him and she noticed the scowl which he quickly replaced with a blank expression. Her dark brows furrowed in the slightest, and made another mental note. She and Beth parted ways temporarily as she went to sit across the table from her.

The tracker's woman slid into the seat next to him, showering him with an adoring look that made Beth's heart swell. MaryJane slipped her hand into his, lacing hers through his calloused ones. Beth watched the two secretly, glancing at Merle every now and then who was purposefully avoiding eye contact with her.

As she ate the small lunch she let her blue eyes scan over the table. She was glad to see that Rick seemed to find a friend in Con who was talking adamantly with the cop. Beth's eyes found the young boy who had been an actor at one time. He was handsome, worthy of the camera and his eyes were dead set on MaryJane. The teenager's blonde brows furrowed slightly as she studied the older boy. His eyes were full of longing and was that...jealously?

Her blue eyes flickered over to MaryJane who was oblivious and whispering to Daryl who watched her speak to him. She averted her eyes towards Merle who was glaring at the staring boy. Moments later his icy orbs shot to hers, giving her a somber expression, one she knew to fear. Obviously, the actor rubbed Merle the wrong way. But why? And what did MaryJane have to do with it?

* * *

Beth walked back into Judith's room to find Maggie watching the sleeping baby in her makeshift crib. The elder sister looked up and smiled.

"She's down for 'er nap."

Beth smiled warmly at her. "Thanks, Maggie."

Her sister just nodded with a smile, then her light eyes flickered to someone behind her.

"Hey, MJ,"

MaryJane greeted her with a beaming grin. Maggie and Beth shared a knowing glance before Maggie left, whispering a goodbye. MaryJane tiptoed over to the crib, smiling down at the sleeping baby. Beth stood a few feet away, crossing her arms over her chest as she gained confidence to ask her question.

"Can I ask you a question, MJ?"

Said woman nodded, stepping away from Judith. "Sure. What's up?"

Beth hesitated. "Well, uh, you know that Jeremy boy?"

MaryJane nodded expectantly. "Yeah, he's a friend. Why?"

"I know it's not really my business, but I saw him staring at you..." Beth noticed how MaryJane seemed to stiffen in the slightest. "...I didn't know if...well..."

MaryJane relaxed, sitting in the chair she occupied before lunch. It was obvious Beth was uncomfortable and MaryJane knew actually what she was getting at. Merle had been the same way only more direct.

"Jeremy was actually the one of Con's group that found me and led them to me. So, I owe him my life. He's my friend and he's been there for me, especially during the separation from Daryl. So, he was a support system for me." MaryJane answered honestly.

Beth nodded in understanding. "Yeah, that's good...I was jus' curious is all."

MaryJane shrugged. "It's only human nature to be curious. I would be too if I caught someone staring at you."

Beth didn't catch the flicker in MaryJane's eyes or the tone of her voice, but she did stiffen a little, flustered.

"Well…I-I ain't had no boy stare at me in a while." She defended, keep her eyes from meeting MaryJane's.

The older woman saw the immediate lie, but once again pretended not to notice. It only made her even more suspicious of her and Merle.

"Well, maybe you'll meet someone who will, someone who won't stop at staring." MaryJane mused, causing Beth's blue eyes to meet hers.

MaryJane offered her a smile before standing, running her hands down her pant legs before straightening up to full height, which wasn't much taller than Beth.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

Beth nodded, seeming to have a loss of words. Her blue eyes followed the woman out. When MaryJane's steps faded Beth set her eyes on the floor, thinking about her words. The words moved her in a strange way. Her gut told her something was up. She curled her arms around her torso, feeling strangely vulnerable and exposed.

* * *

**There we have it. In character? I feel like this is more of a filler chapter, but it was necessary. **

**AN: **As said, this story is longer than I planned so it will be a 10+ chapter story. Please be patience with me for finals are around the corner and I need the extra time I use to write to study. So, my update will take longer than usual.

I have a Walking Dead one-shot called **The Man Comes Around** and it has a hint of DarylxBeth and those of you who haven't read if you would go check it out and see what you think. I have re-edited it and most likely will again in the future if I read over it again and find any more errors.

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. Chapter 8 has arrived after an extra long wait.**

I sheepishly come to you now with a new chapter. I am very sorry for my lateness, but I've been rather busy. Summer is here and I hope to have extra time to work on this story and, hopefully, ahead so I won't have to crunch to get a chapter up. Please excuse me.

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter_ 7...**_mrskaz453, igottoomanyloves, and NRIASB.__  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story! **Though, I seem to have lost a few of my reviewers last chapter. That is my fault for my lateness!

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Darkness fell over the prison, the walkers stumbling about outside the fences, growling grotesquely. Inside the dark prison, two bodies laid in a single bunk, limbs twined together. They sat in the darkness, the only light a dim glow of a candle that glimmered against their skin. MaryJane laid against Daryl's chest, a position familiar to the night before. Daryl's nose was buried in her hair. His hand slipped under her tank top, rubbing the skin of her bare hip affectionately. MaryJane enjoyed the menstruations, making it hard to keep herself from losing her train of thought. Her eyes fluttered closed as she hummed in satisfaction.

"Mmm…Daryl?"

A hum deep in his chest grumbled where she could feel it through her tank top.

"Hmm?"

She opened her mouth to speak, trying to ignore his touch.

"Is there something I need to know about Merle?"

Daryl's hand stilled on her body and she felt his body grow rigid under hers.

"Whadaya mean?" He grumbled.

MaryJane shrugged nonchalantly. "Beth just made mention that Merle knew some vital information about the Governor is all. She almost hinted that Merle knew the man personally. I didn't know if that was true or not..." Daryl remained silent and MJ's brow furrowed in worry. "...it's not true, right?"

The tracker's woman waited with a racing heart as she anticipated Daryl's response. His touch seemed to blend into her skin so that his hands felt like they were a part of her own body. Daryl cussed under his breath in a whisper, but she swore she caught Beth's name in the hiss.

"Daryl?"

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek, wondering if it was the best idea to tell her, but ultimately decided it was best since she was going to find out sooner or later. Not to mention it would be best that she heard it from him rather than someone else. Daryl could only imagine MaryJane's reaction...so his decision was made.

"It's true,"

Her gut felt like it had been punched with betrayal. She stiffened and sat up, away from Daryl, setting her feet on the cell floor, turning her hurt and confused eyes to the hunter.

Daryl missed her warmth and felt his own sting of hurt at her retreat from him. He sat up too, copying her position, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Merle was the Governor's right hand man when he was with 'im."

MaryJane's eyes widened as her thoughts flashed back to the times when, in months before, the Governor had attacked Con's group, nearly killing some of them. She felt betrayal stab in her gut from the thought that Merle might've been one of them, so eager to kill her and her family.

She let out a weak, whispery chuckle of incredulity. "Merle could've been a part of the attacks on our group. He could've killed me and the others without realizing who I was."

If MaryJane thought Daryl was rigid before then she was wrong. His back straightened and his muscles grew tense. Waves of rage rolled off him, his dark blue eyes staring at the candle lit walls with the ice cold realization that she was right. His hands fisted on his knees and the urge to go beat the shit out of his brother became eminent.

"My God!" She gasped as the realization hit her full on, slamming into her chest.

Daryl's sharp eyes darted over to her, seeing the pure, unadulterated fear in her eyes. Instinctively, remembering what he did to calm her in the past, placed a stiff hand on her back and began rubbing circles. He watched as the fear left her eyes and her back arch into his comforting rubs. Seeing such panic towards his brother made him regret what he said. Daryl knew well that he'd changed since that time. He wasn't that man anymore.

"Dontcha ya want tha whole story?" He inquired gravelly.

MaryJane let in a shuddered breath and nodded. "I want to know...I have to know."

He nodded and kept rubbing circles on her back as she gazed at her lap to remember where he left off.

"Well, I guess to really start with where he became a part of the Governor's group I need to tell ya what drove 'im."

Suddenly, MaryJane's thoughts flashed back to when she asked Merle about his arm and he just glanced at Rick and said something along the lines of that it was a long story.

"Does it have to do with Merle's arm?" MaryJane asked quickly.

Daryl's hand stilled on her back for a few moments before resuming its motions. She was always the sharpest and smartest person he knew and somehow, she made that connection.

"Mm-hm," He hummed.

She nodded in return and used her head to gesture for him to continue.

"In Atlanta, Merle was tha typical Merle, makin' fuckin' racist remarks towards our group and finally Rick had 'nough and handcuffed 'im to a pipe on a rooftop. T-Dog, one of group survivors at tha time, had accidentally drop tha keys and Merle thought that was a sign and amputated 'is own arm ta escape. Somehow he survived and rigged 'is blade on 'is arm. After he escaped he was found by someone from Woodbury and he took him there ta meet tha Governor."

MaryJane watched Daryl tell the story and instead of feeling disgust for Merle she felt pity. No one should've had to take off their own arm. The poor man was driven to it. He had no one else, Daryl obviously left him so what choice did he have?

"Sometime after he vanished, he ran inta Glenn and Maggie and kidnapped 'em. He took 'em ta Woodbury as prisoners and started fuckin' beatin' Glenn ta make 'im reveal information 'bout tha prison. He even went so far as ta shove a walker in his face."

MaryJane drew back in horror, her heart leaping at the image that came to her mind.

Daryl moved his hand to wrap his arm around her waist. "Though, Glenn and Maggie didn't tell 'im nothin'. We came ta rescue 'em and I convinced Merle ta come with us. When he did he was branded as a traitor by tha Governor. Rick tried to object ta 'im comin, but after some convincin' he gave. He's been with us ever since. He's had ta earn the trust and respect of e'eryone here and Rick's started ta trust him more recently. Before, though, everyone hated 'im and wanted 'im gone. I basically told 'em that if he went then so did I. They didn't wanna lose me so he got to stay."

MaryJane's eyes drifted from Daryl to the wall, her mind spinning with the new information, her mind telling her to be disgusted with Merle, but her heart told her to understand him and see things through his eyes.

"So...Merle knows how the Governor works. He knows how he plans attacks and orders them out."

Daryl nodded, watching her expressions closely.

"Since that's true, Merle's valuable when it comes to defenses. Has Rick asked about that yet?" MaryJane asked urgently, her whiskey eyes lighting up.

The dark haired man shook his head, his bangs catching slight air at the motion. "Nah, not yet. He don' trust him that much."

MaryJane thought that a rather big contradiction on Rick's part. "Come on! He let Merle train Beth right?"

Daryl stiffened at the mention of it, but he nodded.

"And he's pulled his weight contributing to the group right with runs and watches?"

Another nod. Daryl already knew this, but when his woman got frustrated she needed to vent it before it could build up.

"Obviously Rick trusts him enough to do that vital stuff, why not trust his word about the Governor? You and I both know that Merle's here for you and he's going to fight to make sure you stay safe. Also, because your group is a package deal because I know you care about them and don't want anything to happen to them. What more trust does Rick need?!" MaryJane fumed, glaring at the floor.

Daryl was glad he wasn't the floor at the moment. He'd been the one caught with that glare many times before and it was never nice.

He licked his lips before answering gravely. "Rick's a cop. Ya really think he's gonna trust a guy like Merle, after e'erything he's done in his life and ta Maggie and Glenn?"

Her glare softened and she turned her gaze to Daryl in understanding. Whiskey eyes fell to his chest in consideration then back up to those dark orbs.

"No, he wouldn't," She whispered.

Daryl sighed heavily and MaryJane leaned her head on his shoulder, frowning. Maybe she would trust Merle since she knew him better than the others. Maybe she was biased.

"He's changed though, Merle has. He's mellowed out. I haven't seen him get violent or make any slurs to anyone. That's a sign, right? Maybe he's really changed, but I doubt remorse has made him that way."

Daryl's jaw tensed instinctively. She was so right and she didn't even know it.

"There isn't someone...a woman who's helped make the change is there?" MaryJane inquired innocently, glad for once she wasn't looking him in the eye.

Daryl just shrugged and MaryJane tutted.

"Don't shrug." She reminded and he sighed, a corner of his lips twitching.

"I don' know." Daryl said.

MaryJane doubted that. She decided to throw a few cards out and see what hand he held.

"I was just wondering because I noticed how Beth seems pretty...attentive towards him. And sometimes he to her too." She shrugged carelessly, keeping her tone innocent and unsuspecting.

Though, Daryl Dixon knew her better than that. He knew exactly what she was getting at and he didn't like it, like he didn't like the idea of Beth and Merle.

Deciding to not feed her any fire fuel he just shrugged again. "I think e'eryone's pretty attentive ta Merle, wonderin' when it is he'll turn back to bein' tha asshole they handcuffed on that rooftop."

The dark haired woman pouted a little at the wall upon realizing that he didn't lay out the cards she wanted. He just bypassed everything like politicians did to vital, easy answer question. Even though Daryl didn't seem to be sharp witted, he really was. He was smart and sharp minded and this was one of those times he made it known.

MaryJane one last move before she decided to forfeit her game for the time. "I just hoped that Merle had someone who liked him for who he is and not what he was. I think he deserves someone who loves him and will love him through thick and thin."

For some reason, her words stung Daryl and he felt momentarily guilty for wanting to deny Merle happiness with Beth, but it was momentary. MaryJane lifted her head from his shoulder and yawned. Daryl grinned a little and tugged on her hip. She sent him a tired smile and stood from the bunk to blow the candle out. When the cell was cloaked in darkness she slid into the bunk with him, curling against his chest as he draped the sheet over them.

"Do you think Merle deserves someone, Daryl?" She inquired sleepily.

Daryl remained silent and MaryJane waited, her eyes drooping as exhaustion took over her.

"Daryl?" She whispered.

"Hmm,"

"I think he's happy now...he's...happy..." MaryJane trailed off as sleep claimed her.

Daryl stared into the darkness, the silence beginning to ring in his ears. MaryJane's heavy, light snores told him she was dead asleep. Burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes, he whispered into the darkness, knowing she wouldn't hear him.

"He does...She makes 'im happy…"

* * *

Once the sun rose, Daryl and MaryJane woke early to join the others for breakfast which was a more informant affair since Rick and Con discussed with the group the jobs for the day. Daryl would stay back with the group that day and check the defenses in the Tombs and check out other places for security issues. MaryJane offered to help Beth with Judith which made the young woman smile with gratefulness. She also offered to go in between jobs when she was needed to relieve others.

Carol was swamped with help from the new women and the jobs Carol once shouldered were split up between them all. According to Hershel, Charlie's ankle was healing nicely and that, with a crutch, he could walk on his own rather than having to be helped by two people to take a piss.

After breakfast, Merle swept away with Daryl close behind him. MaryJane frowned, knowing he would tell his older brother about their conversation last night. She'd thought it over a lot earlier and decided that she didn't hate and couldn't hate him. He was only doing his job and trying to survive and find Daryl. What he did was justifiable in her eyes. Maggie, Glenn, and the others wouldn't see it that way since they didn't want nor care to understand Merle's motives.

MaryJane followed Beth to Judith's cell where she laid the baby down for her nap. They sat down in the seats they occupied the day before and began chatting about little things, things they missed. In her head, MaryJane was refreshing her plan in her head to solve the mystery of Beth and Merle.

"I think I miss just getting mail. I always walked outside and down my small gravel drive to get my mail. It was such a wonderful walk where I could hear the birds sing and watch the bees buzz about. It was calming and beautiful. Now, just taking a walk is a way to get yourself killed or worse." MaryJane reminisced with nostalgia, feeling a dark cloud of depression come over her at the memory.

Beth smiled gently, understanding completely, feeling her own nostalgia. "I miss strollin' 'round the farm and I miss the horses. I miss watchin' them graze and sometimes kick their heels up and play. I miss that freedom of just watching something beautiful unfold and have no fear of seeing it die. Does that make sense?"

The older woman nodded, crossing a leg over her other. "Yeah, it does. Everything's still beautiful, but there's a dark cloud or film of dust that make the shine dull, dark, and wilted. Do you ever notice how, even when the sun is shining everything looks...ancient and grey like an old movie that was remastered in color?"

Beth nodded, pushing her bangs behind her ear. "Your description about hit the nail on the head. It's like a horror movie where the color tint of the camera is dark and grey. That's exactly how the world looks now. It's pretty scary."

The blonde was internally grateful that there was someone else who understood what she saw. She had taken notice of these things she saw, but if the others did then they didn't say anything. Even her daddy who was usually eager to verbally explain what he saw in the world. Not anymore.

"Though, I do think we all have our personal suns, someone or something that makes the world seem brighter and...more normal. Daryl is mine. He helps me remember that life is still worth fighting for. Con and Katie are the positive ones who try to keep good thoughts going. Then there's Bev and Slim. They're the jokers who make sure that something funny is said to lighten our moods should positive thoughts fail us. You have Glenn and Maggie, two strong people who will fight no matter what. I'm sure you have someone or something that makes your world brighter, right? Like Judith or your daddy?"

MaryJane watched Beth's reactions closely, her whiskey eyes zooming in as her eyes seemed to glaze over in thought. She barely caught the twitch of the ends of her lips that curled upward. The teen quickly returned to earth and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we all have someone." She agreed with a slight slur and a dreamy glint in her eyes.

_Hah! First bit of evidence of something towards someone! _

Internally, MaryJane rejoiced. Her little speech worked! It was just a little response, but it was worth it!

When lunch time rolled around Judith was up and feeling frisky. She squirmed in both women's arms at the table, earning grins from everyone, including Rick, whose loving expression seemed to withstand everyone else's. Daryl shook his head at the infant's restlessness in MaryJane's arms.

"Why are you all wiggle wormy today, huh, sweet cheeks?" She asked as Judith squirmed, making her arms tighten around her.

Merle smirked at the infant, silently cheering the little ass kicker on. He remembered when Daryl got that way. When Judith began to whine aloud MaryJane began to get a little worried. She'd already been fed and changed, but she was still in the overture for her nap. Seconds later, she was saved when Rick stood and walked over, holding his hands out for his daughter.

"I'll take 'er." He offered.

MaryJane complied, handing the moody infant to her rightful father. Judith calmed instantly, her big eyes staring widely at her father. Rick smiled down at her and began to quietly coo as he walked back to his seat. Daryl watched as MaryJane's expression frowned into a face of longing and envy. She was passionate about children and no one would make a better mom than her. He knew she deserved it, but it was just impossible. If the world wasn't like it was, then yes, he'd give her one, but now...no.

Daryl had decided a long time ago that if she was going to have anyone's child then it would be his. He wouldn't allow her to bear another man's child. It just seemed wrong and perhaps it was selfish of him, but she was all he wanted in life. He admitted that the idea of her carrying his baby was a nice thought, but he wouldn't lose her like Rick lost Lori. If he were to lose her then his world might as well turn to ash.

Bringing himself from such thoughts, he placed a calloused hand over hers from under the table. She sent him a bright smile which sent a shock of pain through his heart. God, she was beautiful. After lunch, they all returned to their jobs and Daryl hesitantly left MaryJane to scour the rest of the prison for weak spots. MaryJane changed Judith and rocked her to sleep, singing her favorite song. Once Judith was in her make-shift crib Beth told her to stretch her legs, assuring her she could handle the sleeping infant. MaryJane found laundry work from Carol to go retrieve and fold the clothes from yesterday. Eager for some sun, she carried the basket out, humming her song to herself.

She tried to ignore the walkers as they growled at her from tens of yards away. Even though they were far away from her they still felt too close. Shaking the chilly feeling off she began unclipping the clothes and folding them, cursing the small breezes here and there that hindered her work.

A few minutes later, Daryl exited the prison, satisfied with his search. The Tombs were still sealed and everything else looked good. As he crossed across the inside of the prison, he'd got word that MaryJane was outside hanging laundry and went to help her. His dark blue eyes found her at the clothes line. A ghostly smile started to spread across his lips when movement from the corner of his eyes made him freeze. His sharp eyes landed on the kid, Jeremy who sat on a crate, sharpening a pocket knife with a rock.

As the boy slid the knife edge against the rock, his eyes were watching MaryJane like a hawk. Daryl's calloused hands curled involuntarily into fists. Who was this kid? Why was he staring at his woman like that? Dark blue eyes darted over to MaryJane and for some reason there was a putting feeling in his gut. When his instincts told him something they were usually right. So...what the fuck was going on?

"Hey, Daryl!"

The experienced tracker turned towards the owner of the voice. Glenn strolled towards him with some excess wire.

"Con and Merle need this on the south end of the prison to patch a place. They need your help."

"Right," Daryl nodded gravelly.

Daryl sent MaryJane and Jeremy one last glance before walking away, pushing aside the bad feelings stirring in his gut.

* * *

MaryJane hasn't noticed the man she loved come from the prison for her mind was focused on her work and on trying to block out the walkers that stood hungrily only yards away. She draped the shirt in her hands over the wire and began folding it the way her mother taught her.

"Hey, MaryJane,"

Her heart jumped slightly in fright, but she'd recognize that voice anywhere. She turned her gaze to the young boy, finishing the folding of the shirt and dropping it in the basket before turning to fully face him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Jeremy, what's up? I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you'd just vanished." She joked, earning a crooked grin from him, his trademark.

She grinned cheekily with him and began unclipping another shirt.

He just shrugged. "Just been getting used to the new set up...and letting you be with him."

Her fingers froze in the middle of unclipping the shirt. She but her bottom lip when she heard the hint of pain in the former act it's voice. She knew her separation from him would hurt him since they were so close before and if she were to be honest it hurt her a little too. He listened to her and she to him. She liked to think they formed a solid friendship, but now, she was wondering if she was slowly losing it. The idea made her heart clench.

She missed him, not in the way she missed Daryl, but in a way a friend would miss another friend. She missed the emotional support from him and she missed hearing his chuckle when she told a stupid joke. Though, he was respecting her boundaries, like he promised her the night they kissed.

_You have to tell Daryl._ The little voice in her head told her.

_I know._ She replied, feeling a sickening churning in her gut at the idea.

"I've missed you, MJ."

She pulled from her thoughts and smiled weakly at him, patting his arm affectionately.

"I've missed you too, Jeremy." He smiled happily, hope glistening in his hazel eyes.

MaryJane turned back toward her work and fully unclipped the shirt. As if coming to his sense he jumped in and tool the shirt from her.

"Here, let me help."

She tossed him a grateful look and tool a few steps down the line to pull some pants from the line. They worked in silence, both folding and unclipping. Jeremy glanced at her secretly, enjoying this little time with her, being together like they used to be, just the two of them. It gave him hope that it would be like that again someday.

"You know, you don't have to be a stranger, Jeremy. You don't have to avoid me because I'm with Daryl again. I'm still your friend." MaryJane said matter-of-factly.

The young man shrugged. "It's just not the same."

The older woman stopped in the middle of folding one of Merle's tank tops and turned her confused expression towards the kid.

"What do you mean?"

Jeremy stopped his movements of folding as well, his hazel eyes serious, but showing innocence as he tried to avoid her gaze. MaryJane stood, unaware that she was being played.

"Well, I know Daryl's a possessive man from what you've told me. I don't want to cause a rift between you two—"

"Bull pucky!" She cried, cutting him off. "You're my friend and Daryl will just have to understand that. Trust me, my relationship with him will not get in the way of us."

If she only knew how good that sounded. _Us._

Jeremy kicked at her ground, biting his lip uncertainly, shooting her curious and worried glances. "What if he doesn't?"

MaryJane sighed heavily. Somehow this conversation sounded vaguely familiar to one in the distant past of her youth.

"He'll understand, Jeremy. He always does."

She gave I'm a confident grin and shot her eyes to her folding while Jeremy stared on at her, the innocence of moments earlier gone.

"Good," He replied with his crooked grin that MaryJane adored.

Ten minutes later they started folding the last shirts, chuckling and giggling as they recalled old jokes from the TV show _Welcome Back, Kotter_. Jeremy did a pretty good impersonation of Arnold Horshack, his crazy laugh, accent and all.

"Ah, I miss that show a lot. I used to watch reruns every night after school when I taught. John Travolta was actually good looking back then." MaryJane mused nostalgically, grinning fondly.

"Epstein was always my favorite with his excuse notes and smelly locker." Jeremy chuckled, wiping a hysterical tear from his eyes.

MaryJane agreed with a nod and giggle. "Yeah, he was pretty great. I liked them all, especially Mr. Kotter. Boy, what a celebrity crush I had on him!"

Jeremy chuckled and shook his head. This was how it was supposed to be between them. Just the two of them, joking around and even kissing like the one time he kissed her. If only that Dixon didn't exist. When it was all over he wouldn't and she would love Jeremy and only him. When Jeremy lifted his eyes back to her he found her whiskey brown eyes beaming at something behind him. He turned his head and his warm expression darkened, his hazel eyes narrowing at the approaching figure.

MaryJane's lips spread over her teeth in a smile as she saw Daryl walk with his slight swagger towards them, his left arm draping the crossbow over his shoulder. The tracker's eyes landed on Jeremy, the second figure that had been with her and when his eyes registered who it was, his own eyes narrowed. His lips turned down in with a hint of a grimace. His back straightened, his head lifting in the slightest, a signal of the natural male pride and dominance. MaryJane walked a few giddy steps towards him, holding her hand out for his.

He placed his calloused hand in hers, lacing his fingers around hers. His dark blue eyes were trained on Jeremy warningly, seizing him up. The boy held his gaze without fear or intimidation and Daryl couldn't help but feel impressed. That feeling vanished just as quickly as it came. Jeremy puffed his chest in an attempt to appear bigger than what he was. Daryl almost laughed. He was puny and wouldn't stand a chance against the tracker. MaryJane beamed at the both of them, pulling Daryl to a stop before Jeremy who looked ready to burst with anger. Daryl stepped closer to her, almost curling around her short form possessively.

"Daryl, I wanted to formerly introduce you to Jeremy. Jeremy, this is Daryl." She said, gesturing between the two of them happily.

Even though she seemed it, she wasn't oblivious to the tense air between the two men. It was so thick she could cut it with a knife. Daryl's presence was possessive territoriality while Jeremy's was defensive. The two men stared each other down for a few seconds before Jeremy stretched his tense hand out to the older man.

"MaryJane's told me all about you." Jeremy voiced through clenched teeth.

Daryl didn't even break his stone expression as he begrudgedly took his hand and their hands tightened dangerously at the same time.

"Funny, she ain't told me a thing 'bout ya."

Jeremy grinned at that, the smile not reaching his hate filled hazel eyes. He chuckled mirthlessly and Daryl just lifted his cheek to magnify his grimace. At the same time they released their hands and instinctively, they both wiped their hands on their pant leg surreptitiously. MaryJane felt her giddy expression fall from her face at the obvious tension between the two men. She frowned, having hoped that they would get along, but from Daryl's obviously smart remark it wasn't going so well. Her brown eyes narrowed slightly at Daryl in irritation at his remark which Jeremy seemed to shake off. He was good at shaking things off it seemed. MaryJane bit the inside of her cheek to hold herself back from voicing her displeasure with him.

"Well, maybe that'll change." Jeremy offered sardonically.

Daryl didn't even flinch as he answered, his tone final. "Yeah, it will,"

Jeremy knew when he wasn't wanted. He glanced at MaryJane softly, making Daryl stiffen. MaryJane gave him an apologetic frown and Jeremy just smiled assuredly at her. Daryl's eyes narrowed further at the expressions passing over the kid's face. Something felt off, he had a sweetly innocent look and it was sickeningly humorous by how he looked like a kicked puppy. What the hell was he playing at?

The former actor focused on MaryJane, a fond expression on his face, even in his eyes which strangely rattled Daryl.

"I'll see you later, MaryJane," He said, his tone promising.

"Okay, see you." She smiled warmly.

Jeremy tossed Daryl another dark look before walking away, his body relaxed. The tracker didn't turn his head to watch the kid walk away. His blue eyes stared at the place he just stood, suspicion stirring in his gut. MaryJane watched her friend walk away and she turned an accusing glare towards Daryl. With narrowed eyes she punched Daryl's muscular arm hard. His head shot towards her, brow furrowed in confusion.

She hurt herself rather than him and she bit her bottom lip to keep the cry of pain from escaping her mouth. Daryl drew back from her and gave her an angry glare.

"What tha fuck?!" He cussed.

MaryJane grasped her fist, her bones aching. She released a hiss and began flexing her fingers, letting out a relieved sigh as the pain started to subside. Seeing her pain, Daryl's anger evaporated and he stepped towards her, setting his bow down and reached towards her fist with both of his hands.

"Here, lemme see," MaryJane handed her hand to him and his rough fingers began pressing around the bones and muscles.

She winced a few times and after his quick inspection he released it.

"Ya ain't hurt too bad."

The short woman gave him a soft smile before her expression turned fiery.

"What the hell was that, Daryl?" She asked hotly.

Daryl sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew what her problem was and he was starting to feel his own irritation rise.

"Wha'?" He replied.

MaryJane leaned on her right leg, placing her hands on her hips. Daryl knew that stance. He was in for a scolding, but at the moment he wasn't in the mood. That kid rubbed him the wrong way. Why did that make him wrong for making his dislike known?

"You were _rude_ to him, Daryl Dixon." She scolded, her eyes fiery pools of whiskey.

Daryl scoffed, glancing the way the boy had retreated. MaryJane seethed, giving him a look he'd gotten from her years ago. He was used to it, but he didn't deserve that look then. He looked back at her, freezing when he saw that look.

"Wha'?"

MaryJane sighed heavily and softened her look. "What's your problem with him Daryl? It's obvious you do. He was just being nice."

She frowned when he scoffed again. She stepped closer to him, grabbing his hand in a pleading fashion.

"Daryl, please don't scoff, it tells me nothing. Please answer my question."

Daryl gave her a stern expression. "I don' like tha way he looks at ya."

"What?" She chuckled.

The tracker bristled. "I don' like tha way Germy looks at ya."

"Mature, Daryl," She scolded, rolling her eyes at the insult.

He ignored her retort and considered his own self-consciousness. The way the kid looked at her chilled his bones. He looked so fond and, god forbid, loving towards her. Why he looked that way made Daryl question everything, even MaryJane. He didn't want it to be true, but he just had to know.

"You an' 'im...ya'll weren't never..." He trailed off, not having any strength to continue further for his gut felt like it was punched at the mere idea of her being with another man, let alone that sleaze.

MaryJane stared at him in minor insult, but kept her voice calm, seeing the worry in his eyes. "No, I made sure he knew about you. My _reason_ for staying alive was to find _you_, Daryl. _Nothing_ else mattered.

Daryl nodded, but his next question almost made her think he hadn't even heard her response at all.

"But ya'll never did nothin' right?"

Her heart swelled at the sound of his uncertain and pained tone of jealously. It made her feel giddy inside, but there was no reason for him to be jealous. Though, she had to be honest with him when it came to her friendship with Jeremy.

"He listened to me. I could talk to him about my feelings...I could talk to him like I could talk to you, but I _never_ felt anything for him other than friendship." She assured firmly, gripping his hand tightly.

Daryl glanced down at their joined hands before looking back down into her eyes, stepping closer to her, his face tilted towards hers.

"From the way he looks at ya now I think he's possessive of ya."

MaryJane could scoff at the idea, but she didn't because Daryl might not appreciate it at the moment.

"He can get over it. He knows it's always been you."

"Don' seem that way." Daryl replied gravelly.

The tracker's woman bit her lip. "Don't trust me?"

Daryl gave her a knowing look and lowered his face to hers, pressing his lips possessively against hers. MaryJane kissed him back, placing her hand on his neck, her thumb rubbing his jawline fondly. Their lips meshed together, knowing each other. Moments later their kiss ended and Daryl pressed his forehead against hers.

"Ya know I trust ya." Daryl promised in his deep voice.

MaryJane smiled and closed her eyes. Daryl stared at her face, his gut stirring in an alerting way when he thought of that kid.

_It's 'im I don' trust._

* * *

**There we have it. In character? More of a filler chapter, but necessary. Now there's inklings of doubt in Daryl, but are his suspicions justifiable? Will MaryJane tell him soon or will Jeremy beat her to it?**

Again, I apologize for my lateness. I've started my summer break, but I will be busy. I'm going to Florida with my best friend for a few weeks, but I will be working on this fanfiction and others.

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello all. Chapter 9 has arrived.**

Here is chapter 9, on time this time. I am happy with this chapter and I have good news. I have a whole plan for this story written out on paper, a bullet list for what is going to happen in every chapter. I've estimated that there should be at least 21 or 22 chapters in all. Ye Gods!

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter_ 8...**_mrskaz453, The Reading Dead, 0netflixme0, texasbelle91, igottoomanyloves, ifrickinlovenarwals, NRIASB and thewalkingdestroyer.__  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story! **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The cell was dark like the rest of the night cloaked prison, both of the residents were glad for the new night of rest. If someone passed by they could hear a quiet tune from a song long written before and played. A classic song everyone knew, yet now it sounded spooky in the empty prison, echoing like a ghost's whisper. Inside the cell, one listened to his companion's humming. The familiar tune dredged fond memories from the depths of his mind, causing him closed his eyes in the darkness and wrap his arms tighter around the woman lying in front of him, her back against his chest. His well-tuned ears soaked in her humming like it was a sweet lullaby from a mother. Her voice echoed against the walls, giving it a haunting sound. He always enjoyed listening to her humming since it had become a source of comfort for him in his youth. He would gladly listen to her for the rest of his days as long as it was her who hummed that tune.

Daryl kept his eyes closed, remembering when she'd first told him it was her favorite song, and then the time where he'd tried playing it for her in the back of his pick-up truck. Her smile was the thing he remembered the most. That smile lit his world on fire and he was glad he did something to bring it to life for him. He listened until the song ended and the cell was draped in silence. Daryl inhaled her freshly showered scent, her hair still damp from the cold water.

"I missed that." He murmured against her hair in his deep, gravelly voice.

MaryJane hummed in some form of response, half-asleep. Her hands twitching reflexively on his arms.

"G'Night, MaryJane," He whispered.

The small woman in his arms replied with a smothered, tired voice. "You too, love."

Love. That had been one of the few names she called him and every time she called him that his heart felt like it had been jump started by hot wire. It was a big shock to his whole body, leaving behind a strange aching in his chest. She called him "love", but she also told him that she loved him and Daryl took her nickname as a reminder that she used to say that to him. He knew she loved him and he felt bizarrely empty without hearing those words from her. He missed hearing that someone loved him and wasn't afraid to say they did. Her love was something he clung to with desperation. To lose it would destroy him.

His current mindset had been a result of the day's earlier encounter with that kid Jeremy. It shouldn't bother him, he knew, but his gut had been disturbed since and he even felt sick at dinner. Jeremy had moved a few chairs closer, taking a seat by Beth. Daryl had felt his brother stiffen beside him, like a gun about ready to go off with the slightest movement. The younger Dixon had shot his brother a quick glance and he saw an expression Merle wore often, but the underlings had a different meaning. He was worried about Beth, wanting to protect her from someone he thought as dangerous. It surprised Daryl since the only thing Merle seemed interested in protecting was him, his little brother. To have that protectiveness aimed towards someone else was strange and almost relieving for him. He didn't need his brother's protection. Daryl was just as strong as his older brother was.

The kid had made small talk with Beth and Carl, asking them about little pointless things that made the Dixon brothers roll their eyes. MaryJane was attentive towards the microscopic conversation, adding in her own opinions or thoughts here and there. All of this time her hand was interlaced with Daryl's. Finally, the conversation ended when Merle made a smart ass remark towards Jeremy. Both Dixons caught the stare the kid gave Merle. It was a dark warning, like he knew your every deepest and darkest secrets. He just grinned at Merle and took the hint.

If Daryl and Merle were paranoid men, they'd think that there was something close to truth behind the kid's gaze. When Jeremy finished his dinner he left the table to their delight and MaryJane's disappointment. Beth risked a glance at Merle, giving him one of the most uncomfortable looks he'd ever seen. That expression in her big blue eyes made him just want to reach over the table and pull her close. Something like that, for Daryl, was rather out of character for his brother, but hell, stranger things have happened.

Maybe Daryl _was_ being paranoid and maybe he was judging too quickly before all the facts were in. He'd been known to do that before and it never ended well. Then again, maybe there was some truth to his suspicions. What if there was more to the kid than MaryJane or anyone else knew? Daryl pondered the idea and eventually gave himself the preludes to a headache. If the boy was a deceiver than he hid it well. However, the question was, what was his game? The hunter decided to make it his job to find out. He would watch, like he always did, and just gather the evidence he needed before jumping off half-cocked. He knew the way to get his "evidence" was to let Jeremy alone with his woman. The idea made the Dixon protectiveness rush through his veins. It was a necessary sacrifice he'd have to make if he was to unravel what the hell was going on

The troubled hunter finally fell asleep after he finished his plan, his only comfort the woman in his arms, the woman he would die for.

* * *

As Daryl promised himself, he let MaryJane alone with the kid. He made excuses about helping his brother or Rick with something and MaryJane agreed, understanding that they couldn't be together all the time. In hearing her say that, it made Daryl uncomfortable with his plan. What if their being separated because of group obligation that it would end up pushing her away from him? His plan would backfire then and he might up killing the kid himself.

Though, throughout the next few days he watched them, she was never fully alone since they tracker was hidden in the shadows or behind objects that made him invisible to them. He was good at being silent and from afar, but his job was not easy. Just seeing her smile at that creepy gave him enough desire to throw him to the walkers outside the fence. According to Merle, that didn't sound like a bad idea.

Daryl watched the kid, his facial expressions and movements. He didn't know what he was really looking for, but he figured he would know when he saw it. As the days passed Daryl was coming up empty with evidence. The kid looked just cordial with her, like two friends talking. Was Daryl being too obvious? Did the kid know he was there, watching them? He eventually shook his head at the idea, Daryl knew how to cover his tracks and remain unseen. Maybe he really was paranoid. However, on the third day, Jeremy did something that caught Daryl's eye. Even though it could've been taken as a friendly gesture between friends, Daryl saw it differently. MaryJane and Jeremy were sitting on a few crates by the prison wall, the shade of the roof blocking the sunlight. The boy had placed his hand on top of hers, rubbing his thumb against the top of her hand in the slightest. That was something Daryl couldn't miss. That motion made his eyes narrow, the darkening depths shooting towards the kid's face for his expression.

_The little son'ova bitch._ He snarled in his head.

Those deceptive hazel eyes gazed at MaryJane with strong adoration, an adoration that went beyond friends. He looked pleased as punch, but that satisfied grin faded when MaryJane removed her hand from under his, her face curling in slight discomfort and shame. Daryl couldn't hear what they said, but from what he could tell Jeremy had made a wrong move in doing that. He had shut off their conversation like someone flicking a light switch.

As Daryl studied MaryJane's expression his gut churned uneasily. Why did she look so shameful and uncomfortable? Was his touch that off-putting? The tracker had the strangest feeling that it wasn't from just crossing a friendship line and that made his gut pit. Was she not telling him something?

_No, she wouldn't lie ta me. She's never lied ta me and never would._ Daryl chastised mentally.

_True, but there's still time to start._ A suspicious voice mocked in his head.

_Shut tha fuck up! I know 'er! She wouldn't hide somethin' like that from me!_ He argued, his jaw clenching as Jeremy sat back and tossed MaryJane a regretful, but offended glance.

_Wouldn't she? She's changed. She's not the same girl you know all those years ago. There's no guarantee that she hasn't picked up on the habit of lying._ It said again, sparkling anger in Daryl.

_No! Shut tha fuck up, I said_! He yelled internally. _She couldn't do that ta me! She wouldn't!_

The voice gave, but it planted a seed of doubt within Daryl, one he would try and refuse to feed.

_Keep telling yourself that, Dixon, but one day you'll see I was right. You'll see that you don't know her as well as you think you do. You can never truly know the person who shares your bed. _

The last sentence chilled Daryl's bones, but he quickly shook it away. He was confident, one-hundred and ten percent, that MaryJane was always honest with him, especially about the boy. Daryl pushed aside any aspirations that the voice had been right in any way. She wouldn't hide a thing from him, even if it were something life altering. Besides, if she was hiding something, why couldn't she tell him? She knew she was tell him anything. He was her best friend for a reason and their being lovers and a couple didn't change that. Didn't she trust him?

_Yeah, she does._

Having that realization furthered his confidence that it was all one-sided on Jeremy's side. Though, he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted from the kid, who seemed more than what he really was.

And that was a chilling thought.

* * *

MaryJane walked towards Judith's cell, scratching the back of her hand on her jeans. The place she rubbed was the place where Jeremy's hand touched hers. Her hand burned, but not in that romantic melting way, but in a way that made her feel like she'd pressed her hand against a hot stove. His touch wasn't repulsing, it just felt all wrong. She liked talking to him because he couldn't understand things that Daryl couldn't at times. Though, any physical contact from him caused a dangerous reaction. Her skin crawled and Daryl always popped into her mind, reminding her of the secret she kept from him.

She had withdrew her hand from Jeremy's touch, not wanting any reminders of the night they shared a kiss. It had been a mistake and now, anything physical with the young man just reminded her of Daryl and how it would hurt him. Sure, it was just a kiss, but Daryl was an emotionally fragile person, even if he didn't want to admit it. Any little thing to disrupt could overturn many things she'd built up with him. All she knew was that she belonged to Daryl, always had and always would until they both took their last breaths. So, when Jeremy touched her, her body and nerves rejected it like it were poison. In a way, perhaps it was.

As MaryJane walked down the lone hallway, she froze in mid-step and the sudden realization that fell on her like a ton of bricks.

_I lied to him. I lied to Daryl. _

The whiskey eyes woman inhaled sharply, feeling as if someone had punched the air from her chest. Her eyes widened and she bit down violently on her bottom lip.

_I lied to him._

When he had asked her if she and Jeremy had done anything she'd down right lied. She started to make the excuses in her head that her thoughts had gone to sex and that was something she hadn't done with anyone but Daryl. She hadn't considered that Daryl also included kissing. You figured a straight A, valedictorian of her class would assume something that like, but no.

_Maybe I'm not as smart as what I think I am._ She frowned, resuming her steps towards the cell.

She'd have to tell Daryl soon. As much as she dreaded it she knew it had to be done. She wouldn't allow him to label her a liar from forgetting to mention the kiss. MaryJane was well aware how he'd react and she began to mentally brace herself for it. Though it wasn't a big deal to her, it didn't mean anything and at the time she'd been hallucinating and thought Jeremy was Daryl. Besides, Jeremy had kissed her willingly instead of trying to stop her and pull her back to reality. So, she wasn't all to blame.

As she thought of it she frowned deeper. Saying anything about Jeremy like that to Daryl would only further the tracker's dislike for the boy and MaryJane didn't want that. How could she work around it? With each step she took she thought of new ideas, but as a solution came about she realized it would only end in disaster. She'd have to tell it as it was. Hopefully, God would give her the strength to stop Daryl from going into a rage and beating the shit out of Jeremy. Having such thoughts made a sour taste fill her mouth. She could only imagine the horror of the time when it came.

She didn't think that she'd have the strength nor power to stop Daryl from doing anything he would regret later. MaryJane's body shivered at the ominous images that popped into her mind. Quickly shaking off the chill she turned into Judith's cell to see her sitting up in her make-shift crib, giving Beth a gummy grin at something she did. MaryJane smiled at the adorable scene, her heart filling with warmth, the frightened ice melting away. Judith's big eyes turned towards MaryJane and she let out a weak cry of delight which she sent a shock of surprise and joy through the older woman. She went immediately to the infant, scooping her from her crib and pulling her against her chest.

Beth smiled warmly at the scene, seeing what a wonderful mother her older companion would make. MaryJane began singing her song to Judith, rocking her feet as Judith began playing with a few strands of hair that fell over MaryJane's shoulder. Beth began to quietly clean the practically spotless cell, giving the baby and MaryJane a little moment of privacy. Once the song ended Judith was making a gentle cooing sounds, like she was trying to mimic the tune MaryJane sang.

"Once you grow older, little one, you'll be able to sing like a bird in the spring. You'll be your own song bird. I know you'll have the prettiest voice in the world." MaryJane voiced sweetly as Judith began tugging playfully on her hair, her mouth opening with a man toothless grin.

The teenage blonde girl stood beside Judith's crib, glad to see the infant appeased with the whiskey eyed beauty. She's been getting squirmy as of late and Beth was the baby had distractions to wear herself out.

"She really liked you, MJ." Beth commented softly a few feet away.

The older woman smiled fondly at the baby, that familiar longing returning to her belly.

"I'm glad she does. If I can't have my own child I might as well put my one-hundred and ten percent towards her to give her the most stable motherly relationship that I can. All of us women should. I'm just glad she's here to remind me that life's still positive and bright. She's one last dose of innocence and purity in this world, something I don't want to see tarnished in any way." She lifted her eyes to Beth's. "We've got to be there for her. She's got to have everything we couldn't."

Beth averted her eyes, placing a hand on the back of her neck sheepishly. "I know…I jus' don' think I'm that selfless yet."

MaryJane gave the younger woman an understanding smile. "I don't think we're ever selfless enough. We just know what we want and when it happens…you know you're ready, selfless or not."

That made Beth feel a little better, but she shrugged it off. "I don' think I'll ever be a good man. I don' wanna bring a child inta this world anyhow. It ain't fair ta Judith and it ain't gonna be fair ta any other baby."

As Beth had spoken MaryJane took her words to heart and it caused the lump of rushing blood and muscle to fall in her ribcage at the weight of the truth of the young woman's words. She was right. It wasn't fair to a baby, a dependent child who would have to grow up in the cruelties of the world that was plagued by the walking dead. She thought in growing up an economically desolate world was wearisome enough, no, this new world took the cake for everything. The Great Depression looked like a minor hiccup after drinking a whole liter of soda in mere minutes.

Beth was right. How was it fair to a child to have to grow up in this kind of world? A world where running and killing were the only options for survival. It wasn't fair and it isn't fair for MaryJane to long for a child when she saw for herself the unintended consequences. That dream of having her own baby would have to remain as that, a dream. What a wonderful dream it was and if the world as different then she would be more than ready to carry his child. But alas, some dreams must remain as dreams.

MaryJane broke from her reverie when she caught movement at the door from the corner of her eye. Her lips spread into a grin when she saw Merle standing there, looking awkward as his eyes landed on her. She tilted her head.

"Hey, Merle, what's up?"

His icy blue eyes flickered to Beth momentarily, his gaze softening in the slightest. MaryJane averted her eyes to Judith, hoping that Merle wouldn't see that she caught the glance. She counted a few seconds before looking back up at Merle who was gazing at her.

"I was wonderin' if ya had some time." He said uncomfortably.

"What for?" She asked innocently.

Beth bit her lip. She knew what Merle wanted and even though she was uncomfortable with it she would allow it since she trusted both Merle and MaryJane. The older blade hand man shifted on his feet, his jaw clenching, like he was having trouble saying something. It was quite surprising since MaryJane had never seen the elder Dixon look so…flustered.

"I jus'…I jus' need…I need some advice." He admitted tightly, his eyes on her sharply.

MaryJane nodded, smiling gleefully at him. "Okay."

She handed Judith off to Beth and MaryJane had to try and ignore the infant's moans of disappointment. Beth took her, having to shush the child as she began to cry at being taken away from MaryJane. The older woman kissed the baby's head which seemed to quell her for a short time. She thanked Beth before leaving the cell with Merle. He gave her a look that told her to follow him and not say a word until he said so. The short woman followed him quietly and he stopped in his personal cell, pulling the curtain across the cell entrance for privacy. MaryJane gave Merle a smirk that could rival one of his famous ones.

"Should I be worried? You've wanted me alone so feverishly. I'd say that Daryl might be a little jealous." She teased.

Merle smirked with her and plopped down on his bunk carelessly. MaryJane pulled the chair to sit across from him. Eagerly, she waited for him to break the silence that claimed the space between them. She watched as he shifted on the bunk, his eyes remaining everywhere but her. MaryJane titled her again, hoping to catch his icy eyes.

"Merle? What's up? Are you okay?" She asked, her gut churning uneasily.

Merle's blue eyes flickered to her before landing on the floor at her feet.

"Remember when ya told me if I needed ta talk ta anyone then I could come ta ya?" He asked, his leg bouncing as if he were nervous.

She nodded, leaning forward in her chair. "Yeah,"

Merle gazed around the room, grimacing as his jaw clenched as he tried to fight himself as he tried to voice his own thoughts.

"Well, I fuckin' need ya now." He snapped sourly.

_There's the Merle I know._ MaryJane grinned inwardly.

"Okay…" She smiled. "What do you want to talk about?"

Merle hesitated, his bladed hand twitching in the slightest. MaryJane frowned at his puroposeful silence and decided she would be the one who had to start the conversation.

"Is it about Daryl?"

"Nah," He shook his head.

"Me?"

Another shake of the head.

"Is it about someone I know?"

Merle's eyes landed on hers, chilling her soul. His eyes remained on her as she swallowed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. I won't ask since you probably won't tell me, but what's the problem? Is something wrong with this person between the two of you?" MaryJane inquired, her excitement about this starting to boil in her veins.

The older Dixon shook his head. "Nah…ain't nothin' wrong…couldn't be fuckin' better." A slow grin spread across his face as his eyes seemed to fall into some trance from the past.

MaryJane bit back a smirk and pretended to remain oblivious. "So, if it's all good then what's wrong? Why do you want to talk to me?"

The former military soldier just shrugged. "Can't jus' fuckin' talk 'bout shit?"

The five foot two woman just scowled at him. "We can, but you've never been one for idle chit-chat."

Merle shot her a sharp look and she shrugged innocently. "What? Unless you like idle chit-chat now."

His eyes averted from her and he just shrugged again. "I don' fuckin' like it, but I can tolerate it now."

MaryJane's eyebrows shot up fast, fading into her hairline. "I think hell has frozen over once again. You, the might Merle Dixon, can tolerate idle chit-chat. What, pray tell, has caused this change? Is it this someone we're speaking about?"

From Merle's reaction, MaryJane had her answer. Her whiskey eyes widened a fraction and a wide smile spread across her face.

"It is, isn't it? This person has softened you enough to where you can listen to her chit-chat like every other woman."

"She has not!" Merle snapped quickly, giving her an annoyed growl.

She let out a gleeful laugh and pointed at him. "Ah-ha! So it _is_ a 'she'!"

The older man scowled and stood, pacing from the cell door to the other end, striding past her.

MaryJane spoke softly, being careful of the lion-like man. "Well, Merle, I can't say that I blame you for wanting a companion. If anyone here is deserving of it, you are."

Merle's pace slowed slightly as he listened to her. "Whydaya think that?"

She chuckled. "Come on, Merle, you may act like a heartless bastard, but you aren't. You're human just like the rest of us. Despite what you may think, you need human companionship just as much as the next person. I have no problem in you finding someone, especially a woman, to confide in."

MaryJane watched as Merle paced back and forth, but when she said her last sentence he froze in mid-step.

"Ya don' think I'm too big of an asshole ta 'ave someone?" He inquired as he resumed his pacing.

Whiskey eyes appraised him sadly. "Of course not. I adore you like you're my real, blood brother. You don't have to worry about me…it's the others you might have to worry about."

A scoff was her response and she frowned. "They can all go fuck 'emselves. Daryl can too since he's got his dick up Officer Friendly's ass."

MaryJane stood, hands curling into fists, her face growing red with the outrage that shot up in her. Merle stopped and faced her, his eyebrows raising in amusement at the short woman's sudden burst of anger.

"Now! See here, Merle Dixon! I will _not_ have you saying such a thing about Rick and Daryl! Oh! The _nerve_ of you!" She cried, stomping her foot in a childish way.

Merle released a deep, amused chuckle which only fueled her anger. She opened her mouth to retort with some not-so friendly language when Merle placed his hand on the top of her head, ruffling her hair in his brotherly fashion.

"Calm tha fuck down there, firecracker!"

She scowled at him and jerked her head from under his hand, slapping his hand away irritably.

"Take it back!" She ordered firmly.

Merle rolled his eyes. "A'ight! A'ight! I take fuckin' it back! Damn! Ya get more fuckin' wound up than a fuckin' bobcat in a goddamned pickle barrel!"

MaryJane stuck her finger up to chastise him when what he said finally sunk it, taking her off guard and rendering her speechless. She lowered her finger and furrowed her brows, giving him a look of wide eyed realization.

"You did that on purpose." She accused, glowering at him and his attempt to render her dumbstruck.

He gave her a lazy grin and sat back down on his bunk. MaryJane let out a heavy breath and sat down next to him, eyeing his bladed hand. She frowned at the appendage.

"Daryl told me how that happened." She mused, gesturing to the blade and he glanced down at it as well. "I'm sorry…you didn't deserve that."

Merle shrugged, but MaryJane felt the suppressed fury within him. "Can't take it back."

MaryJane just stared at it. "I know…but it's not fair to you. You can't helping being who you are…they had no right."

"Eh, don' matter no more…besides…I grown rather fond of Merle Junior." He joked, lifting his arm to admire it proudly.

She sniggered next to him. "Merle Junior?"

"Yeah," He grinned. "I've grown quiet fond o' tha little bastard."

"Does it hurt at times…your arm?" She asked softly, the stress lines in between her eyes making themselves known.

Merle, not being used to in depth conversations with anyone, almost withdrew from her, but he remembered that this was MaryJane. She would understand and actually care about what he said. Despite being naturally wary of people like her, he knew he wanted to answer, to tell her things. At the mention of his arm hurting the nub under the appendage twitched.

"Sometimes, when I sit and think 'bout it, it does. It twitches, like my damned fingers are still there." He murmured in a rather trodden tone.

She nodded, biting her bottom lip sadly. "I'm sorry,"

He just shrugged off the apology like it were dust on his shoulder. "It don' matter no more. I'm livin' jus' fine with it. Can't do a lotta things I used ta do, but I make do."

"And I think you do it well…I think it suits you." MaryJane offered confidently, placing her hand on the cold metal of the appendage.

Merle watched as her fingers studied the welding lines and leather straps. He swore to God that if he didn't have Beth and Daryl didn't love her the way he did then Merle would want MaryJane as his. She was just so caring and understanding, especially to an asshole like him. Then again, she always liked the broken ones, the people who were like broken glass or a broken mirror. She wanted to put them back together again and make them better, or at least partially whole.

"Does uh, _she_ like it? Your arm?" MaryJane asked innocently.

Merle shrugged for the hundredth time. "She accepts it…I guess she likes it. She ain't really said."

MaryJane smiled as she thought of Beth. "I think she likes it. At least she will grow to like it."

Icy blue eyes sent her a masked grateful look. "Maybe,"

Silence fell between them, a companionable silence that could only exist between friends and surrogate siblings. MaryJane didn't know how much time passed between them before she spoke again.

"How do you feel for this woman? Do you care for her?" She asked, making light conversation, hoping to ensnare a confession from him about caring for someone.

Merle remained silent for a few moments and MaryJane lost hope that he would answer. She got up to leave him in peace and wrapped her fingers around the material of the curtain to pull it back when he responded with a weak, tentative voice. She nearly didn't hear him, but somehow she did.

"Yeah, I do,"

MaryJane turned back around, an astounded, but giddy expression on her face. To Merle's surprise, MaryJane made a mad dash across the room and threw herself into Merle's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grunted in response and sat there, stunned, letting her hug him. The short woman practically squeezed Merle to death in her excitement. Usually, she wouldn't get so excited about hearing someone care for another, but with Merle it made her joy shoot through the roof.

Something so small like that needed positive reinforcement to let him know that letting his emotions out was okay and that it was a good thing. She hoped hugging him and verbally speaking to him was encouragement for him. Maybe he can strengthen his relationship with Beth or his secret "woman". Moments later she pulled back, beaming down at him.

"Wha' in ta hell was that fer?" He asked confusedly.

MaryJane just shrugged. "Because you're a good man."

Merle rolled his eyes as MaryJane straightened up and turned away. She yelped when Merle reached out and smacked her butt. She clutched her offended backside and gave him a look of mock offense. He smirked at her.

"Still a good man?" He asked cheekily.

She stuck her tongue out at him and he leered at her seductively.

"Yep, still are." She shot back giving him a mirror cheeky image.

"Yer a fuckin' saint, MJ." He grinned, shaking his head incredulously.

MaryJane sat down next to him again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"If you need me, if you want to talk…just come and get me, okay. Maybe you'll tell me more about the secret woman you're hiding." She winked jokingly at him.

He rolled his eyes and MaryJane bumped the front of her head with the side of his affectionately. He'd repeat it over and over again. He'd take MJ in a heartbeat if Beth didn't exist and Daryl didn't love her. Merle made a gagging sound as she leaned against his side and began nudging her away from him jokingly.

"A'ight, a'ight! 'Nough of this sweet shit! Yer makin' me melt, MJ." He half-joked, shoving her shoulder playfully.

"Okay, okay," She surrendered and stood, walking towards the door. "I'll see you later okay?"

He nodded then shot her a cheeky grin. "Get tha fuck outta 'ere, Juliet."

She winked at him and mock saluted him. "Yes, sir,"

With that she pulled the curtain back and made a melodramatic exit which left Merle chuckled in her wake. MaryJane hummed as she walked back to Judith's cell to find her sound asleep and Judith reading in an old book. Beth looked up upon her entrance and smiled at her.

"Oh, Daryl was here a few minutes ago lookin' fer ya. He wanted ta check in on ya." She informed.

MaryJane frowned, disappointed that she missed him. "Oh…"

Beth grinned at her and put a finger in the book to mark her place. "Ya can go find 'im if ya want to. She'll sleep fer a few hours."

The older woman gave her a grateful smile and turned to exit, but Beth's tentative voice stopped her.

"Is Merle okay? I mean…is somethin' wrong with 'im?"

MaryJane turned back towards the teenage girl to see Beth expose all her feelings to Beth. She was worried, jealous, possessive, sad, and resentful. Beth was an open book, she wore her heart on her sleeve even if she would deny it. MaryJane gave Beth an assuring look.

"No, he's fine, he just needed an old friend."

"What 'bout?" Beth asked quickly, something akin to fear flashing across her face.

MaryJane pitied the girl at the moment. She'd felt that fear once before as well. She wanted to tell her what was said, but she knew what was said between her and Merle was mutually confidential. She wouldn't betray his trust like that unless he asked it of her. The older woman wanted to assure Beth, but she didn't want the blonde to catch wind of MaryJane's suspecting of anything.

"Just…old times." MaryJane answered, smiling warmly at her.

If Beth didn't believe her then she didn't say anything. The blonde just nodded and offered her a smile. MaryJane cast one last glance at her and Judith before leaving. Beth frowned and returned to her book, jealously raging in her blood.

* * *

MaryJane checked Daryl's cell and he wasn't there. Frowning, she decided to head deeper into the prison, into the famously named Tombs. The cells underneath were vacant, covered in dust and dried blood. The sight made her shiver, but she walked on, gazing momentarily at the places that she'd seen Daryl and the others patched up. It got darker the further she went and once she ascended into darkness she turned back around and decided to walk back into the main part of the prison and inquire after Daryl to someone rather than searching herself.

She reached the light and glanced in the cell to her left. She stopped, swearing she saw something move when all of a sudden something wrapped around her arm. She didn't get the chance to scream for a hand slapped across her mouth, pulling her into the dim cell to her right. Her back was slammed up against the wall, a long, muscular body pressing flush against hers. She began to struggle against the person who surprised her. The hands held her tight, leaving her unable to fight the person off.

"Ya shouldn't go anywhere ya don' know 'bout alone, especially in tha Tombs."

MaryJane's body went limp, her arms relaxing upon hearing the familiar, deep and gravelly voice of the man she loved. Her eyes flickered up to his, his hand falling from her mouth. She gazed wide eyed up at him. All of a sudden, she laid a punch to his chest, earning a grunt from him.

"You scared the freaking crap out of me!" She seethed.

Daryl just gave her a look with a hint of amusement and a corner of his lips twitched.

"If I's sorry then I'd apologize, but I ain't sorry." He replied deeply.

She narrowed her eyes at his playful cheekiness. "Yeah, sure, okay,"

"Besides—" Daryl added. "—ya really don' need ta venture down 'ere alone."

MaryJane rubbed the place she punched him apologetically, frowning in remorse. "You're right, it was foolish of me…I was just looking for you and I got curious."

"Mmm," He hummed deep in his chest, making MaryJane shiver.

The shiver sparked the dangerous fire of desire in her and he looked more than handsome with his bangs falling into his face, his dark blue eyes hooded as they gazed down at her. The fire rose in her, making her skin tingle from the contact of his body against hers.

"Well," She mused sensually. "How can I thank you for saving me from uncertain demise, Romeo?"

Daryl scowled slightly at his despised nickname, but the message behind it was something Daryl had missed. His body had missed it too. MaryJane gazed up at him with an expression he'd seen before. Something good had always ended for both of them. Now, not having her for the months they were apart made his own longing desire burn in his blood. MaryJane lifted onto her tiptoes and wrapped an arm around his neck.

"I think I can think of a way to thank you."

With that, she brought his mouth down to hers, their eyes closing. The moment their lips touched, Daryl lost all sense of control or resolve of reality around them. He kissed her deeper, their tongues dancing deliciously, his body pressing tighter against hers, wanting to feel her lean curves against him. MaryJane wrapped her free arm around his back, to press his lower body into hers, her own lower section wanting to feel the sweet friction they used to spark together. Daryl buried a hand in her hair, pulling her mouth closer to his and causing him to tilt his head to gain better access. His other hand gripped her hip tightly.

MaryJane spread her legs as Daryl pressed one in between her own, keeping her pinned against the wall. She subjected to him, her insides melting, her desire coursing through her veins like molten lava. Her skin prickled pleasurably as she felt the tent of his desire in his pants press against her abdomen. She moaned against him, making Daryl's muscles twitch at the sound. MaryJane pulled back for air moments later, but Daryl wasn't ready to stop kissing her. He pressed his lips to her neck, his facial hair tickling her sensitive neck.

With hooded eyes she lifted her head and titled it to the side to allow him more access to her neck. Her hands clung to him desperately, wanting to feel his bare skin against hers. Her core ached with a dull throb, an itch that needed to be scratched. Daryl inhaled her scent, kissing the skin of her neck, reveling in her like a parched man drinking water. He pressed himself further into her, rewarding him with another one of her deep, throaty moans of pleasure. His own arousal perked further, making it uncomfortable for him to stand.

Daryl wanted to have her again and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer. He wanted her very much, but good things come to those who wait…patiently. The tracker was well aware that it wasn't the best of time to think about anything but survival, but he was a man with needs and he had a woman who would equally and willingly quell those needs along with her own. The situation with Jeremy didn't help him anymore since the kid was obviously attracted to her in ways that Daryl knew her.

He wanted to engrave himself in MaryJane's mind, make her think of no other, not even her friend the Germ and apparently the kid didn't know what boundaries were. When a woman belonged to a man she belonged to that man and no other. Soon, he decided. Soon he'd claim her again.

The tracker pulled back for air, resting his forehead against hers, their personal affectionate gesture to one another. He knew their relationship would be spontaneous like it always would, with lack of foreplay. They never needed foreplay, just looking at her made his insides tighten. It wouldn't be any different in the future and he knew he didn't need to ask since she was like putty in his arms.

Daryl pulled from his thoughts and pressed his mouth against hers again, possessively claiming her mouth with feverish desire. MaryJane kissed him back, closing her eyes as she reveled in his kiss and taste. From the outside they looked like secret lovers hiding their secret relationship from the world. To them, it was a reminder that life was still good and that the impossible was still possible.

From the darkness of the Tombs, a pair of eyes watched them with loathing fury.

* * *

**Another chapter done, another to write. In character again? Will MaryJane take her own advice? Will Daryl feed the seed of doubt in him? **

Summer break is going good and my birthday is three days away. I was delighted to see that X-Men: Days of Future's Past comes out on my birthday so, God-willing, I will be going to see it on opening night. I cross my fingers.

I am eager to write more of this story and speaking of writing, I have a poll up on my profile concerning what story to write after Blackbird Song is completed. So, please pop on over to my profile and take the poll. I would enjoy hearing what you would like me to write amongst my choices. I have many ideas concerning them all, but your opinion would be great!

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all. Chapter 10 has made an appearance.**

I have post this chapter on time! Congrats to myself! This chapter has much more of building plot for later on drama. I am rather excited about what's to come in the future. I think you all will as well.

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter_ 8...**_mrskaz453, The Reading Dead, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, and a lovely anonymous reviewer daisymae. __  
_

**Thank you who have favorited and followed my story! **

**Please Review!**

Fifty reviews! Ye Gods! I am so thrilled! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and continues to do so! Can we make it to 60?

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write. Everyone's input would be lovely! ****

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Three days passed since MaryJane and Merle's conversation, a conversation that had gone from his secret woman, to his missing hand, and to nothing of great importance. MaryJane didn't think of it as a setback, but as a time to look fondly back on when she needed to escape from the harshness of reality. She'd been able to spend more time with Jeremy and that surprised her since Daryl seemed on hell bent on despising the poor boy. She didn't press her luck, but there were times when she grew uncomfortable in his presence, when he said something lowly to her or tried to put his hand on hers. They were friends, yes, but friends that talked without real physical contact. There were friendships out there like that, right?

It had been three long days for Daryl, who felt time went slower when he was away from MaryJane. He kept a quiet and vigilant eye when he could on Jeremy and MaryJane and unfortunately he wasn't any further than what he was. Sure, there were moments when he thought he had something, but it ended with no new leads. Maybe he really was made and the kid was minding his manners since Daryl was watching. In all truthfulness, Jeremy was abiding his time, he was only primping MaryJane for the big moment when it would make or break them. It wouldn't be long now, just a little longer.

Every night, MaryJane and Daryl always found themselves in steamy situations in his bunk, against the wall and on his desk. They were heated with moans and passionate touches that never went beyond innocent gestures towards each other. They never removed an article of clothing unless it was a jacket or vest, but there was a mutual agreement that it would seem too soon. Emily's advice haunted MaryJane and she wanted to make sure nothing happened to push Daryl away. God knew she needed him more than anything else.

In the darkness, MaryJane moaned as Daryl's mouth devoured her neck, pushing her head high against the pillow to allow him full access. Her dark hair was splayed out across the pillow, her hands clutching to his flannel shirt covered back. His lean body pressed intimately against hers, his hips in between her jean clad legs, his arousal brushing against her lower body, sparking the heat from within her, the blood boiling in her veins as his hands clutched to her desperately. Daryl breathed heavily in her ear, sounding almost like feral growls, his facial hair rubbing against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

With hooded eyes MaryJane soaked in his touch, a desire to feel his naked skin against hers making her forget Emily's advice. Her shaky hands slipped from around his back to the loose front of his shirt. Daryl didn't notice as he thrust his hips against hers causing a quiet cry to escape her parted lips. His ears soaked in the sound of music and rocked his hips again making her hips arch up towards his. Daryl released a deep, gravelly grunt as her hips rocked against his.

Her hands and fingers felt like lead as they began to shakily undo the buttons. Daryl didn't realize what had happened until he felt cold air brush against the bare skin of his chest. He lifted his head from his neck to glance down at himself to see she had unbuttoned his shirt all the way down. She splayed her hands against his chest, his heart jump starting as her warm fingers made contact with his hot skin. He felt his arm muscles weaken at her touch. MaryJane gazed longingly at his chest, remembering the last time she'd felt his bare skin.

Daryl clenched his jaw as his body remembered what it felt like to have her touch him. His control was slipping by the seconds, but he tried to focus and keep his head. He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch, letting his blood scorch in his veins. The heat in his belly grew ever hot with every movement of her fingers against his chest. It felt like mere seconds when her fingers crawled over his collar bone and up to cup his neck. He pried his heavy eyelids open to gaze into her fiery whiskey gaze, eyes he could get lost in.

MaryJane brought his head down to hers, bringing his mouth on hers. Daryl met her with eager willingness, assaulting her lips possessively. His rough hands left her body, lifting up his torso and pulled the shirt from his shoulders, throwing it across the room. Their lips parted in the slightest, brown clashing with blue as a silent understanding moved between them. Dark blue eyes fell to her lips before pressing his gently against hers, their kissing turning deep and passionate quickly. Daryl pressed his chest gently against hers, feeling her palms press into his skin delicately.

The tracker's experienced hands slid down her sides, causing her to shudder underneath him. A shiver ran through her, causing her molten blood to rush. All of a sudden she felt cold air against her stomach and Daryl's hands exploring her skin. She didn't mind, her body arching into his calloused touch. Though, when his hands went higher her body did what it shouldn't have. It stiffened. MaryJane broke the kiss, feeling her heart start to race in panic. Daryl tensed above her, sensing her discomfort and removed his hands from under her shirt. His dark blue eyes gazed down at her with hooded worry and disappointment.

"Wha's wrong?" He whispered gravelly.

MaryJane didn't respond, but she swallowed and sat up, making Daryl sit up as well. MaryJane looked beautifully ruffled with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and wild hair. Her whiskey colored eyes were wide, her limbs slightly shaking as she ran a hand through her hair. Daryl stared at her, confused, hurt, and worried. Even thought she was extremely shaken she looked beautiful.

"Wha's wrong, babe?" He asked deeply.

MaryJane swallowed again and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Daryl…I-I'm sorry…" She whispered stuttered, water welling up in her eyes.

Daryl saw the tears that threatened to flow over and he began to fidget uncomfortably, resting his hands on his thighs as he sat on his knees.

"Whadaya apologizin' fer?" He asked confusedly.

MaryJane sniffed and wiped at her eyes fiercely, knowing Daryl was terrified of her tears. She didn't like crying in front of him anyways. She dropped her hands and averted her eyes from his, Emily's voice taunting her.

She let in a shaky breath. "Well, Emily t-told me and others about the time when her husband, James came back from the war. Apparently, nothing was the same between them since he had seen things that scarred him mentally, physically, and emotionally. He was more withdrawn and for Emily it was like he was a different man. She said it was like living with a stranger and they had to relearn each other. They didn't jump into anything in fear of ruining the relationship completely. They took things slow and that is what saved them. They fell back in love with each other and they were stronger than before."

Daryl listened and despite her long explanation he figured out what she was trying to say to him.

"So…ya wanna take things slow." He guessed.

MaryJane nodded sheepishly. "Yeah…I think it would be best."

Daryl bristled at the idea, his body still hard from their interrupted make-out session. His Dixon anger rose and his overly defensive shields rose. MaryJane saw how he bottled up at her words. She saw what not many people could see, his personal fear. He averted his eyes from hers, not masking the hurt that pitted in his gut. Did that mean that she didn't want him anymore? Had she changed so much that she no longer found him attractive in the intimate fashion? Did she finally see what he had been telling her all those years ago? That he was a no good redneck loser with no future.

MaryJane felt her own panic spike at his dark reaction of withdrawal from her. She rocked up and onto her knees, closing the gap between them, cupping his face and pulling it so that his face was align with hers. His dark blue eyes refused to meet hers, even as she titled her head in attempt to reach his eyes.

"Daryl, look at me please."

His eyes locked with hers and MaryJane felt her heart clench painfully at the expression in his eyes that exposed every emotion he was feeling. He was a man who rarely expressed his emotions to anyone and he sometimes refused to show her, but there were times like this where he allowed himself to let his walls fall.

"Daryl, don't do this to me. I'm only looking out for you and me…for us. If we rush anything then who's to say it won't only drive us apart and being apart from you would kill me. I can't risk anything, Daryl, I can't lose you…not when I've just found you again." She explained in a desperate whisper.

The tracker just stared at her with a soft expression. His jaw clenched and unclenched. He could understand where she was coming from and he couldn't blame her for thinking in such a way. Though, he hadn't had any thoughts of her scaring him away. He would always want her and he made it a point to tell her…in his own ways. It wasn't easy for him to voice them, but there were times he was able to.

"Why didn' ya tell me befer now?"

MaryJane bit her bottom lip before answering. "Well…I thought it would seem foolish. I figured you'd think it stupid."

Daryl scoffed, but she wasn't completely off. Maybe it was a woman thing that made them over think things. Though, her uncertainty sparked suspicion in him. Why was she thinking those things and taking advice like that? The Germ popped into his head, making that green monster raise its ugly head in him. Like a deadly snake, Daryl snapped grabbing her upper arms in annoyed frustration, startling her from her ruffled state. She stared wide eyed into his and he knew that he had her full attention.

"If ya think that anythin'll change between us because o' our fuckin' separation then yer damned wrong, MaryJane! I fuckin' don' care 'bout nothin' else but you an' me, a'ight? Nothin' ain't gonna happen ta make me not want ya! I've told ya this same shit befer!" Daryl replied firmly, shaking her slightly at times.

MaryJane stared at him, stunned for what felt like hours to Daryl. He wondered if he scared her senseless. She blinked all suddenly broke from his grip and threw her arms around his neck, pressing the line of her body against his. She swallowed back the grateful tears as her hands gripped his bare skin tightly, burying her face in his neck, her hands gripping his long hair desperately. It was Daryl's turn to be stunned at her sudden movement. Yet, once he realized what happened he relaxed, the corners of his lips twitching. Seconds later MaryJane pulled away, smiling warmly and relieved at him. Daryl looked back in confusion.

"Oh, thank you for that, Daryl…I'm really relieved that you don't see me differently or…want me any less…" She trailed off and Daryl stiffened at how her warm expression dropped. "…but I think we really do need to take things slow…just in case."

Daryl growled and swayed away from her. She panicked and grabbed his upper arms to stop him.

"Please! Daryl, please for me. Please, bear with me and give me time. You may be confident in yourself, but I'm not."

If she'd only known how that sounded to Daryl. It sounded like she wasn't sure she wanted him or not and that hurt.

"I know how ta fix this easily…" MaryJane met his eyes curiously. "…do ya want me?"

MaryJane hesitated and she made to speak, but he cut her off.

"Jus' answer me. Do ya want me?"

"You know I do!" She snapped in frustration.

"Then why ya actin' like ya ain't sure?!" She retorted sharply.

The woman before him hesitated and it finally dawned on her what Daryl was seeing through it all. Quickly, she tried to assure him.

"Oh, Daryl! I'm not uncertain about anything! It's you! It's always been you and it will _only_ be you! I just don't want to do anything to screw this up!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around herself.

For a woman who always had high self-esteem she looked completely low, like her esteem had dropped. It was obvious to Daryl that her confidence had all but vanished since they were separated and the apocalypse didn't help any of them. Then again, Daryl had to admit that she wasn't as perky as she once was. She was more weathered and world weary, brought down by the struggle of surviving the attacks of the walking dead and fellow, malicious survivors.

"Babe…ya can't let wha's happened ta make ya unsure of things. I'm sure of us and if ya ain't sure of us then there ain't an' us. If ya ain't ready now…I understand and if ya need time then you'll 'ave it.…" MaryJane smiled at him gratefully, but it faded when he continued. "…but if ya ain't sure now and ya want time…then how do ya know you'll be ready?"

MaryJane hadn't thought about that and she knew he was right. She also had to take into account that the Dixons were impatient men, but she knew Daryl would understand better than Merle.

"Just give me a few days to work myself out, okay?" She asked, cupping his neck in between her hands.

"Then wha'?" Daryl asked quickly.

Daryl's woman smiled at him. "I don't know…but I don't think whatever happens can be planned. We should just let what happens happen, but I promise you that I won't be long."

The dark haired man just sighed, but nodded, his hands reaching out to cup her hips. "A'ight. A few days…but it ain't gonna be easy on me."

MaryJane nodded, but she couldn't fully understand the primal need that was running rampant in the youngest Dixon's blood. When a Dixon needed release then he wouldn't be fulfilled until he had it. Back in his youth he could just follow Merle to the bars where they both picked up women. So, Daryl always had his tension released the same day it happened. He'd done it a few times after becoming friends with MaryJane because he knew he couldn't have her in that way.

Though, MaryJane did know how Daryl was and when he said it wasn't going to be easy on him she knew with what he meant. She knew she would be causing him discomfort, but she really needed to work her problems out on her own. She just prayed that God would give her the strength to figure it out.

* * *

Hours later MaryJane put a new string of laundry out on the wires and headed back inside. She greeted Katie, Bev, Emily, and Carol before heading towards Judith's cell. Daryl was doing rounds with Michonne and Glenn and MaryJane was glad for the short separation. She could actually think. When he was around her thoughts were jumbled and it took great concentration to get them straightened out. And to figure out her issues she needed a clear head, but she wouldn't leave his bed, knowing it would only cause him to panic.

As she strolled, taking her time, she began to list her issues that drove this temporary rift between her and Daryl. Number one was that she didn't think she was beautiful with the stress lines she acquired over the years. Two, she hadn't slept with anyone since the last time she and Daryl were together. Three, how did she know Daryl would still find her attractive. While trying to survive, she had gain a few scars, one across her collar bone, one her leg, and one on her back. Some were from falls and accidents that nearly cost her, her life while running from walkers. Four…she wasn't sure of herself. She was mentally fragile, but she didn't used to be that way. She used to be strong willed and sarcastic. Now, she wasn't and she wondered if Daryl still wanted her in her fragile state. MaryJane was more prone to breakdowns and crying fests, unlike in the past. Daryl didn't like crying women and she didn't want to do anything to ruin them.

Sure, he said that he would want her no matter what, but how could she be sure? Once he saw the person she had changed in to she wasn't sure he'd want her. Nothing had happened to really cause a breakdown, but with every new day came the new opportunity for one to occur. So, could anyone blame her for asking for time? Maybe there would be people out there who would call her overly dramatic or childish, but this was life, this is what happened at times. Was she justified? She thought so. However, she needed and wanted a second opinion. Since she was headed to see Beth she'd ask the blonde, hopeful the young girl could give her insight. If she struck out she'd ask Katie and Carol.

Deep in thought, MaryJane made a turn down the hallway when she came upon strange, but familiar noises. She froze in mid-step and listened, breaking from her thoughts. Blood rushed to her cheeks when she heard moaning. Unsure of what to do she tiptoed towards the sound. After peeking in a few cells, she moved on to another. When she peeked in the third her eyes bugged from her head. There, were Merle and Beth lips locked, her jean clad legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Merle's left hand supported her weight as her back was pressed against the wall. His blade clad arm was pushed hard against the wall, keeping them balanced.

The whiskey eyed woman stared on in wide eyed shock. They didn't seem to notice her presence and for that she was thankful. As their lips broke apart his mouth went to assault her neck, causing Beth to moan aloud, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. It all came crumbling down on MaryJane as she stared.

She had been right…holy crap! She'd been right!

Shaking her head she shot past the cell entrance, throwing herself against the wall solid wall in between the cells, chest heaving and heart racing. She gasped the cell's bars tightly, her knuckles white from her grip. For some reason, she felt nothing. She thought she'd feel something when she figured out the mystery or Merle's woman, but now that she had her answer she had no feeling whatsoever. Her mind moved in and out of reality as she tried to wrap her mind around what she'd just seen and what she was still hearing.

Her mind began to spin, her vision going with it.

_I have to get out. I have to…_

She pushed herself from the wall and as quietly as she could, she made a mad dash back the way she came.

* * *

Merle and Beth hadn't noticed MaryJane nor had they noticed the figure that came only seconds after MaryJane ran. Hazel eyes watched them, a dirty, evil grin spreading across his face.

_Oh, this is too good! Another nail in their coffins._ He thought sickly.

So, little Beth wasn't as pure as she made herself out to be. She wasn't the little girl her daddy loved and adored. If he and the others knew…

_Oh, this is delicious! _

The man slinked away, smirking in the way only he saw and knew. Now, he had something on the redneck's older asshole of a brother.

_This is just too perfect!_

He laughed silently, slipping down into the darkness of the Tombs.

* * *

MaryJane took a different way through the prison, making sure to take a different route instead of through the mess hall. She didn't want to alert Katie and Carol. Finally, she found the exit and shoved through it, the sun light blinding her. She didn't stop to let her eyes adjust. She just took off across the yard, towards the laundry lines. The dark haired woman slid to a stop a few feet away from the lines, nearly tripping over her own feet.

If there was one thing that remained the same after the apocalypse it would be her clumsiness.

She slowly slid to the ground, bending her knees and resting her elbows there. She placed her head in her hands as she took deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

_Easy, deep breaths, breathe, MaryJane, breathe!_

After a few minutes of self-coaching she managed to pull herself together. She kept her mind blank before jumping into her thoughts on what she just witnessed. Take it one step at a time. So, she just saw Merle and Beth making out. Passionately. How did she feel about it? Hell, she had no idea. On one side she had been accepting of the idea and she wanted Merle happy, but it was weird to see a 40 year old man making out with an eighteen year old girl.

_Okay, MJ, let's not be a hypocrite!_ She chastised.

She reminded herself of Merle and Daryl's past, how they were both lost souls, men who didn't seem to live for anything except each other. Neither had known the real affection of a woman. Sure, they'd slept with women, but they had no idea what a real woman would be like. Okay, so Beth was eighteen. Big whoop. She was a few years ahead in maturity and obviously she had something Merle liked and vice versa. Beth was a lovely girl with a good head and Merle was…Merle. They were two different people, yet they came together somehow.

_Doesn't the same apply for you and Daryl?_ A voice asked.

She nodded, her hands gripping her hair as she thought. It was true, the four of them were the same. No one disputed her and Daryl's relationship, well, maybe at first, but everyone had grown to accept it. Her parents, her friends, Merle…everyone. Why couldn't the same happen for Beth and Merle?

_Because no one would understand._

That was true also. At first, understanding was hard, accepting was hard, but Merle and Beth's situation was totally different. He was old enough to be a regular teenager's father. Though, her grandparents had been the same way. MaryJane could accept it easily.

_Do I accept it?_

She sat for a few moments, her mind silent. In the end, she knew her answer.

_Yes, I do._

If anyone deserved a partner now it was Merle. He'd been through so much in his life, raising Merle, being ensnared by the Governor, and now by the group that held him at arm's length. He deserved happiness and the love of a woman even if she is as young as Beth. Besides, it was their decision in the end and no one would be able to stop them. Merle was fighter and when he had something he wanted then he would fight to keep and protect it. It was like how he fought for Daryl and his safety. She wouldn't condemn Merle for wanting Beth, not now, not ever. He was a deserving man despite his rough qualities. Apparently, Beth was accepting of them or she wouldn't be with him.

As she picked every detail apart another question popped into her head.

_Does Daryl know?_

Now, that was a question indeed. Suddenly, MaryJane's mind went back to when Daryl had scowled at Beth and Merle at the dinner table, seeming to show his dislike for something either of them did. Random images slid past her vision. Daryl's scowls and growls at Beth were happening for a reason. Was it because Daryl knew about Beth and Merle? If he did then why hasn't everyone else heard about it? Instantly, a light bulb went off in her head.

_Blood before bond._

Dixon blood ran deeper than anything MaryJane ever knew or saw. Dixon stuck together through thick and thin, no matter what was happening. Daryl may leave Merle, but he'd eventually return for his brother. It was as Merle had said to her once before. Blood before bond. It all made sense, Daryl was keeping silent because he felt obligated to protect his older brother from getting shot or thrown out. The Dixon loyalty was an incredible thing when one thought deeply about it and MaryJane had never ceased to be amazed by it. Though, if Daryl was so close to Rick wouldn't his loyalty to the cop make him at least hint at it? No. Blood before bond. So, that brought in a whole new slew of questions for MaryJane.

_How long has he known? How long has their relationship been going on? Why hasn't he told me about it? _

Well, those didn't matter since MaryJane would get to the bottom of it eventually. If she was still the determined girl she once was then, by God, she'd get the answers she was looking for. Her determination for answers to mysteries and other things in life had made her friends dub her the nickname of "Sherlock". MaryJane thought it was ridiculous since she didn't solve crimes or have amazing deductive skills that would astound the regular mind. No, she was just relentless. Now that she had her solid answer to the relationship between Merle and Beth, she just had to find a way to breach the subject to either of them without spooking them. However, she had a moral decision to make before confronting them.

_Will I tell the others about their relationship?_

She considered both options, but one thought stuck out to her. Merle trusted her and he trusted his secrets with her. To tell the others would destroy the trust she built up for years. He would probably scorn her and do anything in his power to push Daryl away from her. If she rated on him then she could be sure her life would end. Not physically, but she might as well end up dead. Also, if Daryl kept his mouth shut then she might as well too. So, no, she wouldn't tell anyone. At least, not until they wanted or asked her to. Therefore, she would start with confronting them and assuring them of her discretion. She wanted their trust and for them to fully understand her motives for searching and figuring it out.

MaryJane would start with Beth.

With a heavy sigh, MaryJane pushed herself from the ground, brushing her hand off on the other. She turned towards the prison and took deep breaths to gain her confidence before striding towards the entrance with purpose.

* * *

MaryJane was a near wreck as she walked down the hall towards Judith's cell. She hoped Beth was there at all for MaryJane to confront. If she wasn't…the older woman had an idea where she would be. A flash of Beth up against the wall with Merle made her flush. Shaking the thought from her head she lifted her head high, hoping to seem normal when she saw the teenage girl. She pulled her wrung hands apart and placed her palms on the side of her dark washed jeans.

As she got closer to the cell her ears perked, her head lifting in alert when she heard Judith's cries. Forgetting everything, she took off towards her cell, panic causing her heart to jump start. She nearly slid on the floor as she quickly turned into the cell, making her have to grab the entrance bars to stop her. Wide eyed and ruffled she lunged into the cell only to let out a sigh of relief when she saw the baby sobbing in Beth's arms. The blonde tried quieting the baby with shushes and soothing words, but Judith just sobbed.

MaryJane remembered the impending danger just outside the walls and realized that if there were any walkers loose in the prison they would end up hearing Judith's cries and would stumble towards the sound.

"Oh, dear. Is she being fussy again?" MaryJane asked, hurrying towards the girl and baby.

Beth let out a breath of relief upon seeing the older woman there. "Yeah, she's already had her bottle and I burped her, but she can't seem to quiet down."

Whiskey eyes glimmered at Beth and she held out her hands for Judith.

"May I?" MaryJane inquired.

Beth nodded, responding eagerly. "Sure."

The blonde handed the baby over to the bronze-brunette and MaryJane took her with ease. She set her torso against her shoulder and began patting her back. Judith's tiny arms wrapped tightly around MaryJane's neck, burying her tiny face into her neck. Beth watched as MaryJane began to rock the baby while patting at the same time. MaryJane shushed her a few times before she began to quietly sing her favorite song.

_"I keep a close watch on this heart of mine_

_I keep my eyes wide open all the time_

_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line_

_I find it very, very easy to be true_

_I find myself alone when each day is through_

_Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you_

_Because you're mine, I walk the line"_

MaryJane's voice faded a few seconds after Judith went silent, cooing gently against MaryJane's shoulder. MaryJane kept humming the tune, only patting her back once every two seconds. She still swayed.

"That's really pretty. I've heard it before."

MaryJane sent Beth a grin and started walking towards the crib.

"It's "_I Walk the Line_" by Johnny Cash. It's my favorite song. Has been since I was real young." MaryJane explained.

Beth nodded, making a sound of familiar realization. "Oh, yeah! Johnny Cash was a legend. I always loved "_Ring of Fire_"."

The dark haired beauty smiled fondly at the blonde. "Me too. Have you heard some of his songs from his last albums?"

"Yeah! Some of those songs are real creepy." Beth nodded.

MaryJane felt her own chill in her spine at the remembrance of some of the songs.

"I know. It's ironic how someone can write about death when they're nearing it themselves."

Their conversation was cut short when a familiar head popped into the cell entrance. MaryJane smiled at his entrance then gently placed Judith in her crib. MaryJane glanced quickly at Beth to see the young girl beaming at Merle. Merle sent her a wink and a smirk just before Daryl's woman looked away.

"Well, I think I've fallen on my fuckin' head and gone straight up ta those pearly gates." Merle commented deeply, crossing his arms and leaning against the cell door frame.

MaryJane shook her head at his absurd sentence and chuckled. "Why's that, Merle?"

"'Cause I see two damn good-lookin' angels befer me."

MaryJane's eyebrows rose as she burst into laughter. Beth joined her after a few seconds, her cheeks bright red. MaryJane tried to act normal around them so she acted the way she thought she did.

"Smooth talker. You just want Judith all for yourself." MJ accused jokingly, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Merle held up his remaining hand in mock defeat with a smirk. "Ya got me. The little ass kicker jus' lights up when she sees me."

"You and Daryl both." Beth added.

MaryJane's lips smiled fondly, remembering the first time she'd seen Judith set eyes on Daryl. Her eyes just lit up and she began to babble until he took her. It was such a heartwarming sight and it gave MaryJane images of Daryl holding their child, their baby clinging to its father. She almost swooned at the images, but she quickly burst that bubble before she could get too far into her fantasy world.

Merle pretended to straighten an invisible tie on his neck like James Bond would.  
No lady of any age can resist the Dixon charm."

MaryJane let out an unlady-like bark of laughter. "I think ya got us there!"

The elder Dixon winked at her. "Well, I'll see ya'll two later, Officer Friendly and Conman wanna do another inspection o' tha Tombs befer dinner."

The tracker's woman rolled her eyes at the nickname she gave for Con. It was rather clever and suiting for someone like Merle.

"Get outta here!" MaryJane mock shouted, grinning at him.

He bowed dramatically, like a gentleman from an old movie, earning a chuckle from the girls. "Yer wish is my command, Yer Honor."

Merle grinned at MaryJane's scoff and eye roll of amusement. The older Dixon didn't notice how MaryJane saw that he sent Beth a longing glance before leaving. There was a sparkle in Beth's blue eyes upon the older man. MaryJane gazed over in the crib, watching Judith for a moment before glancing at Beth with an amused chuckle.

"He's a character isn't he?"

"Yeah." Beth mused, her thoughts seemingly somewhere else.

MaryJane grinned surreptitiously at the younger woman before speaking. "You know..." She began. "...when I first met Merle I thought he was the biggest asshole and pig to ever grace the planet. He got a little better once he got to know me and me him...but now...he's different, softer, gentler, and not as eager to start a fight."

She glanced at Beth to see her gazing at the floor thoughtfully.

"I thought perhaps the rising of the dead changed him." MaryJane continued. "...but I don't think he would've changed the way he has from that...no...I think it's something else. He's changed in a way only a woman can change a man."

"Ya think?" Beth asked, her big blue eyes shooting over to MaryJane with hope.

"Oh, most definitely!" The older woman assured. "...You wouldn't happen to know a woman here who is responsible do you?"

Beth flushed and MaryJane smirked.

"No," The blonde murmured quickly.

MaryJane feigned surprise. "_Really_? Because I've seen the way he acts around you and looks at you when he thinks no one else is looking. I've seen the way you look at him too."

MaryJane hadn't wanted to say all she did, but her mouth got away with her in her excitement. She closed her mouth quickly when Beth stiffened, her defensive walls going up.

"So what?" She defended, feigning innocence.

She was in too deep now. She had to continue.

"Do you have feelings for Merle, Beth?" She asked, deciding to cut to the chase.

Beth's blue eyes shot towards her with accusation, her lean muscles stiff. "What if I say 'yes'? Are you gonna tell my daddy and Maggie and tha others?"

MaryJane frowned, hurt by her quick judgment of her. "No, I wouldn't...Merle's like a brother to me and I care for him and his feelings. And if it's really you who had made this change in him then I want to know..." Then she smiled and added. "...and to thank you."

"Thank me? Why?" Beth replied in brow furrowed confusion.

Her familiar, warm smile returned. "Because Merle has someone to really fight for. He fights for Daryl yes, but Merle would fight for a woman he cares about. He has someone who can listen to him like no other can… someone who can care about him like no other has."

The brown eyed woman watched as Beth relaxed at her warm words, but she stiffened once again, shooting her careful and dark glances.

"What if I don't answer your question?"

MaryJane chuckled. "Oh, you already have, Beth. Just the way you guys look at each other is enough for me to know."

Astonished, Beth stared at MJ. "Ya aren't...disgusted by it? Ya don't think it's wrong 'cause of our age gap?"

The blonde's companion shook her head to her surprise. "No, I don't. Love comes in all shapes and sizes and it comes when the couple is most unpractical. Age doesn't define how a person can care for another. You can't help who you want...besides, Daryl and I aren't the most conventional couple."

Beth scoffed. "But you guys are perfect together."

"I wouldn't say that." MaryJane replied deeply, casting a glance to the floor.

"Yeah, ya are." Beth defended, turning her body towards MJ's. "Ya even each other out. He's the brawn, you're the brains. Ya'll both takes turns bein' the logical and illogical ones. Ya like bein' open while Daryl doesn't and ya bring him out a help him open up and express his feelin's more freely. I can tell you guys have known each other for a long time. You guys act like ya'lls been together forever instead of bein' separated. You guys are best friends and everybody came see that. You guys are just...so cute. I want what you guys have."

Touched, MaryJane leaned over and placed her hand on Beth's comfortingly. The gesture reminded Beth of her own mother.

"And with Merle you will. It may take more time that it did for Daryl and I, but it will come and there will be times when you want to give up, but just take it from me...it's all worth it in the end."

Beth gazed softly at her friend, ecstatic to hear that MaryJane was so accepting. And hearing her talk to fondly of the brothers made Beth realize how deeply MaryJane's feelings went.

"Ya really are in love with him, aren't ya?"

MaryJane nodded feverishly, her whiskey eyes lighting up when her thoughts turned to Daryl. "Yeah, I am. Do you love Merle?"

In all honesty, MaryJane wasn't expecting an answer, but when she got one she was surprised. It was strange to have Beth going from overly defensive to so easily giving out information as confessions. It reminded MaryJane of how much Beth trusted her.

"Yeah, I think I do."

Pleased, MaryJane squeezed her hand. "Good. He needs and deserves it."

Then all at once, fearful Beth returned, making her fidget skittishly in her seat.

"Ya aren't gonna tell anyone are ya? 'Bout Merle and I?"

The dark haired woman shook her head, keeping her eyes locked on Beth. Even though her parents would yell at her for doing what she was going to do, she would do it. Merle was family and she protected her family in any way possible, morals be damned.

"No, I won't breathe a word until you are ready to tell everyone..." MaryJane frowned. "...you and I both know it might not go over well."

"I know..." Beth nodded. "I'm jus' tryin' ta build the courage."

"Just know that when it comes down to it, I'll stand by your side supporting the two of you." MaryJane assured, her voice and eyes full of promise and confidence, giving Beth hope and strength that she hadn't realized she needed.

Beth smiled gratefully at her, placing her hand on top of hers. "Thanks, MJ...I really appreciate it."

The older woman smiled fondly, giving her hand a gentle, loving squeeze that locked her promise in.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Another chapter done, another to write. In character again? So, what do you think of Beth's admission? Also, what about the person who catch Beth and Merle? What do you think will happen next for Daryl, MaryJane, Beth and Merle? Will the snake in the pit strike?**

Thank you to those who wished me a happy birthday. It was fantastic! I have to catch up on sleep because one of my friends has introduced me to American Horror Story. So addicting and chilling! If anyone has debated whether to watch it I fully recommend it. Though, there is some mature content. Fantastic show!

Once again, I am eager to write more of this story and speaking of writing, I have a poll up on my profile concerning what story to write after Blackbird Song is completed. So, please pop on over to my profile and take the poll. I would enjoy hearing what you would like me to write amongst my choices. I have many ideas concerning them all, but your opinion would be great!

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all...(Sheepishly glances around Daryl) I apologize for the LONG wait for this chapter. I have been in Florida and with the upcoming holiday and preparations for another year of college I've had to put this on the back burner. I am so, so sorry it took me so long and I've been kicking myself every day it wasn't up. But, now I can relax and let out a breath of relief! (Exhales heavily)**

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 10_...**_mrskaz453, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, ifrickinlovenarwhals, and my newest reviewer...Vixxie13.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! **

**Please Review!**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write. Everyone's input would be lovely! ****

* * *

**Chapter 11**

A few days later, after MaryJane's informative and bonding conversation with Beth, the two women felt closer to each other than before. Daryl and Merle would catch them giggling in the corner of Judith's cell, their faces flushing with laughter. The two brothers would share a confused glance before walking away. Being close to two of a kind they began to about contemplate what the hell they're women were childishly giggling about. Merle had a suspicion since the two seemed closer to each other since the day he stopped in on them and told them they were angels from above.

Maybe he was being paranoid, like Daryl, but his gut instincts told him he was right. He then proceeded to accuse Daryl of telling her about Beth's and his relationship. The younger brother, being more level headed defended himself and MaryJane.

* * *

"I ain' said shit 'bout ya an' Beth, Merle!" He snapped, hair falling into his eyes.

Icy blue eyes narrowed on him, but he kept still and silent, fuming to himself. Daryl didn't back down and stepped closer to his brother, almost getting in his face.

"I ain' never gonna betray ya. We's brothas, Merle, I ain' gonna say nothin' 'til ya tell me ta. I ain' pullin' yer goddamned leg either! I made a fuckin' promise ta ya an' I plan on keepin' it." The dark haired man added a little softer.

Merle appraised his brother carefully, searching for an excuse to punch him, though, he found no fault in Daryl's eyes. Merle could tell a liar from a truth speaker and Daryl rarely lied to him. Besides, his little brother had no reason to lie to him. What did it matter to Merle if MJ knew? To him it didn't. He trusted her more than he trusted himself. What he _was_ worried about was Beth and her reaction to someone else knowing. She always got her panties in a knot and feather ruffled from just little things. So, now if MJ knew and he told her…she would most likely panic and he'd have to deal with her hysterics. Despite his dread for the inevitable moment to come, he was looking forward towards comforting and assuring her.

_Whelp, somewhere fuckin' hell's probably fuckin' froze over. Never thought I'd live ta see tha damned day when I wanna comfort a fuckin' girl that ain' MJ. Yea, somewhere, some asshole is rollin' in their goddamned graves._

Merle focused his eyes on his brother once again. "Fine, I fuckin' believe ya."

Daryl eyed his brother suspiciously, feeling his own curiosity on Merle's outlook. So what if MaryJane knew?

"Would ya mind if I told 'er?" Daryl asked, shouldering up his bow.

His older brother shook his head. "Nah, nah…I think it's 'bout time she knows too. If anybody's gonna understand it'll be MJ."

The younger Dixon nodded, knowing what he would need to do. He turned to walk away, but a sudden thought made him freeze in mid-step. Merle's eyes squinted at his brother's sudden halt and Daryl turned back to face him.

"What's yer take on Germy?"

Merle's brows furrowed. "Whadaya mean?"

Daryl steeled his eyes on his brother's. "I don' like tha way he looks at MaryJane."

His elder brother nodded, understanding that. "So…yer thinkin' he's got tha hots fer her."

The tracker tensed at Merle's poor choice of words, his jaw ticking. "Yeah,"

At that moment Merle was conflicted. It wasn't many times that Merle found himself in a situation like this and he was internally fighting with himself. Should he tell Daryl? The one-handed man quickly considered the outcome, something he didn't usually do. If he tells Daryl, he'll run off with his panties in a twist, scream betrayal at MaryJane then put an arrow through the kid's skull. While the latter part sounded pleasant, Merle knew it wouldn't be right. If he didn't tell his brother he'd have to leave it up to MJ. Why she hadn't told his brother yet was beyond him. He'd need to ask her the next time he saw her. So, he was stuck with what was right and what was wrong.

He sighed internally. If he didn't tell Daryl he'd be breaking the one rule he lived by. Blood before bond. It would make him look like a pretty huge fucking hypocrite if he kept his mouth shut. Though, he made a promise to MJ and when it came to his surrogate little sister, he knew what he had to do.

"'ave ya been spyin' on 'em? Is that why I've seen her alone wit' 'im?" He asked.

Daryl nodded and Merle wanted to smack him upside the head. _What the hell is the asshole thinkin'?_ The younger Dixon saw the stiffening of the elder and he narrowed his eyes.

"Befer ya tear inta me I gotta know yer opinion o' tha kid." He defended.

Merle glanced away at the ground before looking back at his brother. "I think we've gotta fuckin' rattlesnake in our little rabbit hole."

With a nod, Daryl agreed. "Any ideas?"

Merle pursed his lips then just smirked mischievously. "I think its time ta give 'im tha Dixon welcome."

* * *

A lean figure strolled down the empty hallway, his eyes glazed over and his mind in another universe. He'd gotten used to emptying and organizing his thoughts by walking up and down the prison walkways. When no one was in the cell block he was able to creep about, letting himself relax and prepare for the oncoming onslaught. What a good word…onslaught…

All of a sudden, a hand reached out from an empty, dark cell and drug the man into the darkness. He made no sound, just his body jumping as he allowed himself to be yanked around like a rag doll. Seconds later his back was shoved against the cold wall. On instinct he held up his hands to show his attacker that he was unarmed, but from the way he felt there was only one hand on him he knew who it was.

He opened his eyes to find his captor towering over him, one hand around his neck, his blade pointed threateningly towards him. For a moment the boy was terrified. The man before him was dangerous, a force to be reckoned with, but that fear vanished when he remembered the dirt he had on the older man. Yet, for the time being, he'd let Daryl's ugly older brother think he had the upper hand.

"W-What do want?" Jeremy asked, widening his eyes.

Merle grinned evilly down at the boy, seeing the pure fear in his eyes. The kid cowered away from him and the military man loved it.

"I'd jus' thought I'd officially welcome ya ta our humble abode." He greeted in a mock, sickly sweet voice.

Jeremy chuckled nervously and swallowed deeply. "Um…t-thanks,"

"Don' fuckin' mention it…oh, and by the way, Pretty Boy, ya try fuckin' wit' my brotha's woman...yer gonna be sent on a long fuckin' adventure ta find yer balls and dick. We clear?"

The boy's weak nod was all Merle needed. "Y-Yeah,"

Merle winked at him, giving him a threatening smirk. "Good boy,"

He released the hold on Jeremy's throat and effortlessly shoved him hard against the stone wall. Merle watched as he cringed away from him, his hand at his throat. The broad shouldered redneck strolled smoothly from the cell with a swagger that made it look like he just scored the hottest girl at the bar. Once the man was gone Jeremy straightened up, popping his neck and grinning in a very Merle way at the open door.

* * *

"Consider 'im warned."

Daryl looked up from sharpening his knife to see a satisfied Merle strutting towards him like a fucking peacock in heat.

"Ya didn' rough 'im up too much did ya? Ya don' need no trouble, 'specially from MaryJane's group."

_Oh, ye of little fuckin' faith!_ "It's all good little brotha."

Daryl gazed at his puff chested brother, his gut instinct making him feel the opposite of the relief he expected to feel. Somehow, he could feel a storm was beginning to brew, a storm that could do so much damage it will be impossible to pick up all the pieces again.

* * *

MaryJane sat with Beth and Judith, watching as Judith teethed on her old bunny doll's ear. She sat in Beth's lap, bouncing the infant on her knee.

"So, how's it been with Merle?"

Beth smiled. "Good, he's been real gentle lately, understandin' my feelins' better than before."

Delighted, MaryJane smiled brightly. "That's wonderful! Have you told him that I know?"

MJ frowned when Beth shook her head. "Nah…I don' know how ta tell him."

Empathetic to her situation, MaryJane placed a hand on Beth's. "If he cares about you like I feel he does, he'll understand."

For some reason MaryJane didn't think she could take her own advice.

"I know…I don' know why he'd get upset since it's only you." Beth assured MaryJane and herself.

"Why's Merle gonna get upset?"

The two women jumped and zipped their heads towards the owner. Beth's blue eyes widened and MaryJane bit her lip, flushing deep red. She glanced up at the older man who crossed his arms, staring impatiently at them.

"I'm fuckin' waitin'."

MaryJane stood, going to his side and placing a gentle hand on his bare arm. "Well, you see—"

"I told MJ 'bout us." Beth said, cutting MaryJane off.

Merle's eyes, which were once on MaryJane, shot to Beth who winced. MaryJane opened her mouth to defend Beth, but her voice left her as Merle's laughter filled the cell. The two women shared a confused glance as Merle placed a hand on his stomach, his face curled as if he'd just been told the funniest thing in the world. Despite their confusion, the women waited until the older man calmed down, wiping the imaginary tears from his icy eyes. He let out deep breaths as his laughter died down.

"Oh, fuckin' Christ! I-I thought ya'll was gonna tell me some _bad_ news!"

Another glance was shared and Beth stood, balancing an oblivious Judith on her hip.

"You're not angry?" She asked hopeful.

Merle shook his head. "Oh, fuck no! I coulda cared fuckin' less if ya told 'er or not!"

"So…you're not mad?" MaryJane managed carefully.

Daryl's older brother scoffed. "Pssh, fuck no! If there's anyone here I'd fuckin' trust it's _you_."

MaryJane let out a breath of relief she hadn't realized she'd been holding. _There's one crisis averted. Can we go for another?_

"I didn't know if you were okay with me knowing." MJ said.

The older man shrugged carelessly. "I woulda told ya sooner, but there's been other things ta worry 'bout."

MaryJane knew that look that spread darkly across Merle's face. _What the hell has he done?_ She wanted to question him, but realized quickly that it might be something he didn't want Beth to hear so she pretended like she didn't notice his expression.

"I understand and I just want you to know that I won't say a word to anybody until you're ready to let this out."

Merle shot her an appreciative grin. "I knew I could fuckin' count on ya."

"Always," MJ smiled.

* * *

Daryl let out a sigh as his woman laid down beside him, her face align with his, making it easier for him to look into her brown eyes. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body against his, her warmth instantly mixing with his own. MaryJane placed her hands on his chest, rubbing his bare skin, her fingers grazing against the sparsely placed hairs. Daryl stared at her face, her features illuminated by the yellow glow of the candle.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked sheepishly, making his brows furrow in the slightest.

"Yea,"

MaryJane kept her eyes on his as she spoke, wanting to capture his reaction. "I know about Merle and Beth."

Like she suspected he tensed, his dark eyes narrowing, the corner of his lips turning downward and something akin to disgust curl on his features. As quickly as she caught them he pulled his face into one of indifference.

"Who let tha cat outta tha bag? Beth?"

MaryJane's lips twitched into a grin. "Well, I can't say it wasn't for lack of trying to keep it contained on her part. I eventually conned her into telling me."

He let out a snort. "Ya was always good at connin' people."

She gave him a Merle-like smirk. "Yep, that's me, Godmother MaryJane!"

Daryl rolled his eyes, barely showing his amusement at her terrible joke.

"But in all seriousness…she's happy, Daryl and Merle's happy too. I've never seen him look so happy! Just the mention of her makes him soften. I swear I never thought I'd see Merle Dixon go soft for anybody or anything except you!"

The hunter scowled. "She's too young fer 'im."

MaryJane sighed and held up a hand to gesture in the air. "You know me, age makes no difference to me. My grandparents and parents were ten plus years apart."

"But Merle's old 'nough ta be 'er _father_." Daryl retorted sharply.

She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing that his hackles were up. "In this time and day why does age matter?"

Daryl sighed heavily, knowing she had a point, but everyone in the group was still clinging to the old world rules of dating someone around the same age.

"It ain't how it works and no one's gonna accept it."

MaryJane scoffed. "Come on, Daryl! In the Victorian Age girls _younger_ than Beth were marrying men around Merle's age!"

"But Merle ain't marryin' Beth." Daryl shot back, silencing MaryJane.

She bit her bottom lip, realizing that Daryl was right. Daryl sighed again as her eyes dropped from his sadly.

"I don' like seein' ya all down like that, but ya know it's true…Merle ain' tha marryin' type. He ain' even tha type that Beth deserves." He added softer, his eyes watching her features.

She nodded. "I know that, the marriage part at least…but who's to say that she doesn't deserve him? She might never find another boy her age, a boy she _likes_ and will like her in return. The odds of—"

She broke herself off, feeling her face heat up with anger. She didn't like being wrong, especially when it came to the happiness of people she cared about. Her jaw clenched painfully and her fingers twitched on Daryl's muscular chest. Dark blue eyes appraised her gently, watching as the stress lines made their appearance and the wrinkles of time contort on her pretty face. Despite the toll age has taken on her Daryl saw the young girl she once was. She was still beautiful and she was _still his_ MaryJane. If anything, the lines made her more beautiful, it showed the maturity that came with time. She was still the same girl, the one that captured his attention so long ago.

"I don' like what they's doin', but ya support 'em…ya believe in my asshole o' a brotha 'nough ta think that he'll do 'er right. I know ya only give yer confidence in people who deserve it…so I think I can support 'em…fer you."

MaryJane's brown eyes widened and shot up to him, her lips parting in shock. She blinked a few times and turned her ear towards his face, putting a finger under her earlobe.

"I'm sorry, but did I hear you say that you support them?" She asked.

Daryl slapped her hand away gently, earning a stunned giggle from her. She ran her brown eyes over his face in astonishment. Daryl Dixon never failed to surprise her. He was always unpredictable and that's one of the things MaryJane loved about him. Daryl felt his heart skip a beat as her lips grew into a wide grin. She threw her arms around him tightly, burying her face in his neck. He inhaled her sweet scent greedily, that wave of contentment washing over him. In her arms he felt at home.

"Thank you, thank you! This will mean so much to them! It means so much to me!" She cheered against his neck.

Daryl grabbed her arms and pushed her back from him. She frowned slightly and looked into his serious blue eyes.

"I ain' doin' it fer 'em. I'm doin' it fer _you_. I know that Maggie, her daddy and tha others ain' gonna take it well…I ain' gonna 'ave ya standin' in front o' Merle defendin' 'im without me. If someone's ta get shot over Merle's decision then it'll be me takin' tha shot an' not you. I ain' gonna let nothin' 'appen ta ya. If anyone should try somethin' I'm gonna jump in front of ya…even if yer standin' in defense o' my brotha."

MaryJane stared into his eyes with a soft, loving expression, a look that Daryl knew was meant for only him. She blinked, swallowing at the intensity of his words and how the protectiveness for her dripped from his voice. It was endearing and assuring. It only reassured her that Daryl would do anything for her and it reminded her of something Merle told her a long time ago, before she went off to college.

_"I ain't gonna see my little brotha 'urt by yer leavin, MJ."_

_She nodded, lowering her eyes to the ground, feeling like a chastised little girl. Moments later, she heard a deep sigh and that made her look up at him curiously. His once hard eyes were softer, the ice in them melted._

_"In sayin' that…I jus' want ya ta know that when Daryl Dixon falls in love with ya…he'll love ya fer tha rest o' 'is life."_

MaryJane had taken those words and stored them in a special place in her mind. They were inspiring words that helped her through times of loneliness without Daryl. She pulled from the memory and looked into his deep eyes, the intense protectiveness still embedded in his expression.

"I love you, Daryl,"

His expression went blank, his body jolting to a freeze. His hands were froze around her arms, his eyes just staring at hers like she'd just told him one of the darkest things in the world. MaryJane stared back, her eyes darting in between his, wondering if she was missing a reaction. She opened her mouth to inquire after his health, but his mouth crashing on hers silenced her. She squeaked quietly in surprise as his lips assaulted hers, but her stunned muscles relaxed, her eyes closing as euphoria sparked. Daryl closed his eyes hard, almost pained and kissed her desperately with relief. MaryJane inhaled sharply through her nose as his hand came up to cup her neck, his other hand snaking through her wavy hair.

She kissed him back, moaning against his mouth as his tongue met hers. The hand on her neck slid down to her hip. His calloused fingers gripped onto her side and pushed her back into the mattress, his body rolling on top of hers slowly and carefully. MaryJane moaned as his lower body lowered in between her legs, the rough material of his jeans brushing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. Her hands slid around to his back, feeling the taut muscles that stretched underneath the skin. Her fingertips ghosted over the scars that tainted his tan skin, his muscles seeming to shudder as she moved.

Daryl broke his mouth from hers, watching through hooded eyes as she gulped back air, her neck exposed to him temptingly. Once she regained breath she lowered her head, their eyes locking. The blood rushed in their veins, their bodies humming at the close contact, both their intimate places aching for relief. Daryl stared into her eyes, seeming to silently ask for permission. MaryJane had spent the last few days mentally working herself out. After hours of endless debate she realized that she was being silly.

She wanted Daryl, she loved Daryl and she would want no one else for as long as she lived. Hadn't she made him suffer enough by waiting? He was being so good by waiting and it had been maybe two weeks since she'd arrived. Why make him wait anymore? She wanted to feel the friction that sparked shamelessly between them. She wanted to feel his skin on hers. Why deprive herself of the only man who wanted her like she wanted him? Had it been because of her guilt over Jeremy? She knew it was and what better way to assure Daryl that it was him she would always want? She knew sex wasn't the only assurance he'd need, but it was a big part. Besides, she loved him. It wasn't like being intimately with him was a chore. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

So, why did the rest matter?

MaryJane nodded to Daryl, knowing that after she gave the word, there would be no going back or stopping. She didn't want to stop. He was hers and she wanted him again. She lifted her head from the pillow and pressed her lips to his. Daryl's hooded eyes closed and he leaned his body down, pressing her back into the mattress. Minutes later her nightwear made a soft thud as they hit the concrete floor. Soon after, Daryl's jeans and boxers followed. The dimly lit cell was filled with moans and grunts of desire. Sweat laced their bare skin, hips rocking desperately against the other. Skin slapped against skin, the metal of the bunk frame creaking with the movements of the bodies on the bed. MaryJane cried Daryl's name, fueling him further into the fog of desire.

* * *

A few hours later, Daryl's body fell on top of MaryJane's, spent and gasping for breath. His bangs stuck to his forehead, his face resting in the crook of her neck. Daryl groaned her name as he let out a satisfied sigh against her. A hand rested in the messy, sweaty mass of her dark hair and the other lay along her ribs, his hand pressed palm down on the mattress. His hips were cocooned in between hers, one of her legs that was curled around his body.

The lovers took deep breaths to regain the oxygen lost in their passionate expression. MaryJane kept her arms tight around Daryl's back, soaking in the warmth of his lean body, her once burning core calm and sated. The lava within her had cooled, leaving her feeling complete and satisfied. Her heart slowly calmed its race in her chest, leaving her content and happy. She beamed in Daryl's arms, some of the youthful joy return to her body and mind. She felt like a teenager once again, locked in her first lover's embrace like she was the only important thing in the world.

Daryl reveled in the comfort she offered, his loins relaxed and aching with the heavy release he spilled into MaryJane's tight body. The past few hours had been heaven for him. He felt like he'd been thrust back into the past when he first had her, taking her virginity with him. It was like the first time, so warm and...beautiful. He was lost in her just as he always had been. His heart grew as she felt her fingers weakly, but lovingly trace the scars on his back like they were something delicate and beautiful.

Now, after those months of hoping he had her again. He finally knew what it felt like to be whole again. She completed him and he thanked whatever higher being returned her to him. At that moment, he knew that should she vanish for a second time he would break, fall, and burn. He buried his face in her sweaty neck, his facial hair tickling her sensitive skin, replaying the past hours in his head. He had her twice, the first time he almost came like a teen boy with his first girl, but he managed to hold on for her. The second time was better, less desperate and more about pleasure and giving her everything he was. His heart sung when she cried his name in ecstasy, her voice caressing his name so lovingly that it made his stomach curl. He watched her flushed, passion etched face as he made love to her, memorizing her face that showed him he was driving her off the edge. He wouldn't forget that.

The candle flickered in the room as their breaths returned to normal, their thoughts too full of each other to voice anything to each other. Though, MaryJane's thoughts went towards a different end of the spectrum. Jeremy popped into her head, their shared kiss and her sealed lips to Daryl making her feel sick. He deserved to know. He wouldn't be too mad would he?

"Daryl?"

She mentally kicked herself. She couldn't tell him _now_! That was the stupidest thing you can do is tell him now, right after sex! Think MaryJane! It could ruin this moment!

If there was one thing MaryJane didn't want to mess up, it was tonight.

"Hmm?" Daryl hummed, never moving his face from her neck.

She opened her mouth "...Nothing...I love you."

Daryl lifted his head, seeming to have ignored her hesitation. His dark blue eyes bore deeply into hers. She saw his own hesitation. It was hard for him to say those three words to anyone. She knew he loved her because he had whispered it to her after their first time when they were teenagers. He thought she'd been asleep. She cupped his face, spreading a few strands of his bangs from his forehead so she could look better into his eyes.

"I don't expect you to say it back. I know that you care for me and that's all that matters to me."

Daryl's jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed, fighting an internal fight and MaryJane had no idea how hard it was for him.

"I do more than jus' care fer ya, MaryJane. I need ya..."

She smiled adoringly at him, watching as he fought, averting his eyes from hers in frustration. She leaned up and kissed the side of his lips, just over his beauty mark.

"I know...I know. You don't have to try and assure me of your feelings, Daryl. I know that if someone were to hurt me that you'd make them hurt too. I know that you'd protect me from anything and anyone. I've seen you do it with my own eyes...no, you don't need to tell me this. I already know."

_Fuck_.

She always tried to make shit easier for him. There were times when she had to force his feelings from him, but it was never on how he felt for her. Sometimes it worried him, but it was at times like at that very moment when he was assured that she knew what he felt for her. He was relieved that he didn't have to tell her fifty-million times, but he felt at times that he deprived her of what a real man could give her. A real man would tell her he loved her every day. A real man wouldn't hide his feelings from her like she was going to slap him for every wrong feeling he felt. A real man wouldn't do to her what Daryl did to her. He didn't deserve her. She was so good and he had so selfishly scooped her up and wanted to keep her goodness for himself.

She deserved someone else beside _his_ ugly, redneck ass...but fuck him, he _couldn't_ let her go. Not when he knew that she loved him and wanted him deeper than just someone to fuck and relieve stress. Call him a selfish fuck, but he _refused_ to give her up and have another man steal her in and take the goodness that he so coveted and craved in his youth. Jeremy popped into his head, but he shoved the kid away quickly, remembering the way MaryJane cried his name as he brought her to her climax in his bed. His lips curled into a proud smirk, his male pride puffing in his chest. She was his and that kid had nothing on Daryl. His name would be the only once she called in the throws of passion.

"Daryl?"

The tracker broke from his thoughts, focusing back on the woman he loved, yes, loved, in his arms.

"Yer beautiful, MaryJane,"

She flushed under his intense gaze. Daryl lowered his lips to hers, caressing them softly. Seconds later he broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers.

"Ain't gonna be no one but _you_." He whispered, gazing into his eyes.

Her heart leapt with joy, making her smile at him. He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her up and around, rolling them onto their sides. She wrapped her arms under his and around his back, her fingers smoothing against the demon tattoos on his back. Daryl buried his face in her hair, exhaling deeply. MaryJane laced her legs with his, burying herself in the warmth he offered. Sleep claimed them, the candle left to burn throughout the night.

A shadow appeared at their curtain, the dark shape casted by the glow of the candle. It stood there for a few moments before it left, slinking back into the darkness whence it came.

* * *

MaryJane woke the next morning, her body humming delightfully. She gazed over at her sleeping partner, his face turned towards hers. MaryJane studied his face. He looked so peaceful and without a care. The stress lines were gone and it reminded her of a younger Daryl, but she liked the older version of him. He was got sexier with age and she was glad she was the one who could dab into him like other girls could only dream of. She turned her head to glance over at the candle which was burned down to its base, the flame blue as it tried to hang on for dear life.

The sun peeked through the window, showing that it was morning. She knew the others were up and they needed to join them no matter how inviting a day in bed with Daryl sounded. They were both needed with things more important than themselves. Having that knowledge, she turned back to Daryl. He was grumpy in the mornings so she thought of the most delicate way to wake him. Carefully, she angled her face level to his and began to place slow and delicate butterfly kisses on his face starting with his forehead and making her way down his nose and across his cheeks. She felt him stir, his arms moving. She smiled as she kissed his face, her heartwarming at the sound of his sleepy moans. Finally his eyes cracked open as her lips touched his. She leaned her face away, beaming rather brightly at him.

"Good morning, love,"

Daryl moaned and blinked. "Mornin'...damn..." He leaned his head forward and claimed her lips softly, neither caring about morning breath. "...best wakeup call in a long time."

MaryJane smiled happily and gestured with her head to the door. He groaned and let his head fall and hit the pillow.

"After last night I ain't wantin' ta leave tha bed." He said deeply.

MaryJane grinned mischievously. "Me either...but if you get up I'll make it worth your while tonight."

Daryl's eyes snapped over to hers, wide awake and inquisitive. "Yea?"

"Yeah," She hummed.

Daryl hissed. "Damn, don't go inta no details cause ya might not make it outta tha bed now."

He pressed the line of his body against hers and when she felt something poke her abdomen she blushed.

"Whoops!" She flushed.

Daryl growled, hugging her against him. "Don' be sorry fer turnin' me on."

Having no comeback for that she just nodded dumbly. "Okay."

Though, she felt bad that he would have to go through the day with that little problem so she slid her hand underneath the sheets, between their bodies. Daryl jumped, but made no move to stop her.

"I think I owe you this at least. We can't have you distracted all day."

Daryl's hands grasped her tightly, burying his face in her hair as he felt pleasure shoot up his spine.

* * *

They exited the cell fifteen minutes later, dressed and fulfilled. As she had pulled her clothes on MaryJane admitted that she was a little sore. Daryl responded that she was using muscles she hasn't used in a while. That made her throw a sock at him for his cheekiness. For Daryl, her soreness was assuring to him that she had been faithful to him. Breakfast was over when they walked in, but Katie, Bev, Maggie and Carol were busy cleaning and folding laundry. Beth was bouncing Judith on her lap, making the infant giggle in delight.

All five women looked up at their entrance. Daryl greeted them with a nod and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the table. MaryJane was surprised that he hasn't released her hand before they entered the room. She knew Katie would notice that. Daryl stopped near the exit towards the door to get outside, pulling her to a stop with him. He turned to face her, his fingers still laced with hers.

"I'll see ya at lunch."

MaryJane nodded. "See you then."

She expected him to release her hand and walk away, but she got a shock to the core when he quickly released her hand and cupped her cheek, pressing his lips against hers. Her lips wrapped around his upper lip, his facial hair grazing her pink lips. She closed her eyes, her body sparking dangerously at the contact. Daryl pulled back seconds later, ending the kiss too soon for both their liking. He gazed into her eyes for a few seconds before dropping his hand, grazing the back of his with hers before walking away.

Her lips burned, wanting to feel his on hers again. She turned back towards the other women who were shell-shocked and excited.

Maggie was the first to voice her thoughts. "Oh...my...God..."

MaryJane blushed deeply, walking towards them and playing with the ends of her elbow length sleeved cobalt blue shirt. She couldn't use her hair to hide her red face since she pulled her hair into a pony tail. A shower was in order. Her brown eyes flickered to Beth who was beaming up at her, seeming to know exactly what transpired between them to make Daryl do that. Dear God! She was never going to hear the end of it from Katie and Beverly!

"Well now, MJ, is there _somethin'_ you'd like ta tell us?" Katie asked teasingly, giving her a grin to match.

MaryJane crossed her arms. "Why say anything when you already know?"

Bev burst into laughter, Maggie and Carol following suit, abandoning their work to give her a good look-over.

"You're beaming, MaryJane!" Carol smiled, pleased.

Her face felt so hot she thought it was about to pop right off her head. Why she was always so modest about sex was beyond her. She was last the age to blush at every mention of sex, but for some reason it caused that reaction from her.

"I always knew Daryl could please a lady, but Carol's right. He musta done somethin' right!" Maggie added, her beautiful eyes lit up with amusement.

A possessive streak curled MaryJane's belly at Maggie's harmless words, but she was a beautiful woman and she had no doubt Daryl would've noticed too. Shaking the thought away she just smiled back at Maggie.

"Come on, MJ! Give us some details!" Katie begged, standing and grabbing her arms affectionately.

MaryJane bit her lip. How could she say it without giving too much of her private sex life anyway?

"Let's just say his stamina is very, very good."

Katie pursed her lips, but took the little detail and strolled back to her seat.

"Aw, that's it?" Bev complained.

MaryJane sighed. "I guess I can say that he give Elvis a run for his money when it comes to rocking his hips."

A loud echo of 'Ooo's' broke out of the women, Carol flushed at the information and Maggie looked at little disgusted. MaryJane shrugged.

"You asked and I delivered."

"Maybe I should've covered my ears for that one. Now I won't be able to look at him right!" Maggie groaned, pressing her finger to her forehead repeatedly. "Is there a way I can delete the past minute?"

"Nope, sorry, sweetie, you're stuck with it for the rest of your life." Katie teased making Maggie shudder.

MaryJane felt a little bad at Maggie's discomfort, but seeing her reaction was well worth it. At least now they had something to go on and wouldn't bug her...for the next few hours at least. Her brown eyes flickered to Beth whose face was red.

_Maybe both the Dixons could give Elvis a run for his money? _

The thought of Merle doing that made her cringe like Maggie.

_Oh, dear God! Ugh! Delete! Delete! Delete! _

Beth gave her an embarrassed smile as they shared a glance. Daryl's woman's outlook on life had grown considerably brighter, seeing a new dawn on the horizon. She had no doubts or fears.

After a few more minutes of digging at MaryJane Beth pulled her away, Judith reaching for the older woman. The two strolled down the hall towards Judith's cell. Beth smiled over at the short woman who was cooing sweetly at the baby. Carol was right. She was beaming and glowing. There was a permanent blush on her cheeks unlike her pale complexion before. The blonde's heart just swelled. MaryJane was finally, truly happy again. Though, something was nagging at Beth. She knew it wasn't any of her business, but she needed to ask, for Daryl's sake.

"MJ?"

"Yeah?" MaryJane cooed, sitting down in her usual chair with Judith babbling in her lap.

Beth sat down in her chair uncomfortably, biting her bottom lip nervously and when she didn't say anything else MaryJane looked over at her expectantly.

"Everything okay, Beth?"

The blonde nodded. "Yeah…I know it's none of my business, but I was wonderin' if ya told Daryl 'bout yer kiss with Jeremy."

The younger girl's fears were confirmed when MaryJane's face fell, shame dulling her brown eyes.

"No, I haven't'…but I'm going to…today…" She shook her head. "…tonight."

Beth nodded, still uncertain and MJ saw it.

"I know I should've already done it, but…I…I guess it hasn't really mattered to me. I don't know how many times I have to tell Daryl that he's the one. No matter my past without him, I couldn't move on from him and the way he made me feel. But he has a right to know."

MaryJane faked a smile for the infant who began to grumble at her sad face. Beth studied MaryJane with something akin to pity. It wouldn't be easy for her or Daryl, but MaryJane _did_ have a point. Why should it matter now? It was over and it wasn't ever repeated. Then again, Beth also had to think from Daryl's perspective. Beth always had the feeling, from his character, that when he fell in love with someone it would be forever.

* * *

MaryJane, after setting Judith down for her nap, went to partake in hanging the laundry. She carried the basket under her arm, glancing up at the cloudy, grey sky that was starting to grow darker with every minute that passed. She could practically smell the rain that was coming. Her brown eyes eyed the black cloud that was coming their way and was glad Carol decided to hang the wet clothes inside for the night. The wind blew out gusts here and there, almost causing her to lose a shirt or towel at times. It was easier to ignore the walkers that seemed a little more uneasy than usual.

_Maybe they can sense the storm too._

Her lean fingers unclipped one of Rick's shirts when all of a sudden a large gust of wind slammed against her, causing the material to slip from her fingers.

"Crap!" She hissed, pushing the annoying lose strands of hair from her mouth.

She hurried after the flying white shirt. Her short legs strained to keep up with the runaway clothing article, but she slid to a stop when a lean hand shot out to grab it, almost missing it. Lose hair brushed against her face as she caught her panicked breath. Hazel eyes locked with hers and she smiled.

"Oh! Thanks, Jeremey! I don't know what I would've done if it'd gotten away! I owe you!" She thanked, taking the shirt from his grip.

He grinned, his eyes darting up to the sky. "It's fine…looks like we've gotta storm coming our way."

MJ followed his line of vision. "Yeah, looks like it. Good thing too, the garden could use it."

Jeremy nodded, barely hearing her words as he turned his dark gaze back to her. MaryJane felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise as his stare burned into her face. A sudden dose of anxiety shot through her heart as she met his eyes which seemed vacant. Swallowing she forced a smile, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable in his presence.

"Well, I gotta get this stuff in before it lets out a down pour."

Jeremy didn't respond and MaryJane didn't wait. With a slightly faster kick in her step, she walked back to the basket and placed the shirt in the basket, glad for the rock that Carol used to weigh things down. She quickly grabbed the other shirt on the line and threw it in the basket. She went to turn around, but she jumped when a form was standing right behind her. Her heart leapt into her throat as she found Jeremy standing there, staring down at her in a way that terrified her.

"I'm sorry, MJ…I just can't help it."

"C-Can't help what, Jeremy?" She asked, swallowing back the sudden fear that chilled her bones.

His head leaned down towards her, his eyes glazed over with an emotion that made her blood run cold.

"Wanting you."

MaryJane had no room to reply as his mouth came down viciously and roughly on hers. She gasped, her mind and body quickly rejecting him like poison. She placed her hands on his chest and began to shove. She broke the kiss momentarily, wanting to try and reason with him or scream, but he was having none of it. She barely had time to breathe before he forced his lips back on hers. Her whole body ran deathly cold as she struggled against his steel-like arms. Water pricked at the corner of her eyes as his tongue forcefully pushed through her teeth. In her mind she begged for help, begged for Daryl or Merle to come save her.

_Daryl, where are you?! I need you!_

* * *

Daryl and Glenn tiptoed through the Tombs, checking the patched places where walkers had been known to crawl their way through. Seeing that they were undisturbed they headed back up to the main floor.

"You're in a good mood today." Glenn commented.

"Wha' gave ya that impression?" Daryl asked, keeping his crossbow pointed in front of him.

The Korean shrugged. "No reason…you just look…happy is all."

Daryl had always liked Glenn. He was a smart kid with the makings of a good leader. He wasn't one to judge too quickly, at least not all the time.

"I am," Daryl finally agreed.

Glenn smiled over at him. "Good, I'm really glad you are."

Daryl nodded in thanks as they finally reached the mess hall where Carol was finishing up folding laundry. Glenn left to find Maggie who was in the watch tower.

"Ya seen MaryJane, Carol?" Daryl inquired, his bow draped over his left shoulder.

Carol smiled at him. "Yeah, she's outside gettin' the last of the laundry before it rains."

He nodded to her and left and Carol eyed him in her wake. There was a youthful spring in his step, his face wasn't hard like a stone and his eyes were strangely _softer_ than before. Her heart swelled drastically. Finally, things were looking up for him. Or so Carol thought.

* * *

Daryl closed the door, a gust of wind blowing his hair from his face. It wasn't a chilly wind, but a jacket would be needed. He hoped MaryJane was wearing one. Dark blue eyes appraised the darkening sky grimly. He guessed, with a dirty grin, that a night in would be in order. He strolled with a lighter step and swagger as he headed to the clothes line. His thoughts flashed to the night before, the way her face looked beneath his. His black heart squeezed, his loins tightening at the idea of a repeat session.

When he looked up at the clothes lines those images popped like a bubble. When it registered what he saw his vision went red, a metallic taste forming in his mouth. His body grew stiff with a rage he'd never felt before. He dropped his bow, his hands curling into deadly, iron fists. His blue eyes darkened to black, his face drawing up the blankest expression that would turn Medusa to stone. He broke into a full run, like a bull charging for the kill. And kill he would.

* * *

**Well, I must say that things have picked up, yeah? This is only the beginning and others will be bitten by the snake that is Jeremy "The Germ" Duncan. **

During my trip my father and I finally watched Superman: Man of Steel and at first I was skeptical because I am NOT a big Superman fan. Though, my opinion has been changed in the tiniest. I have discovered a love for Michael Shannon aka General Zod. So, upon discovering this beautiful man and brilliant actor the plot bunnies decided to pay me a visit and start making babies. So...a General Zod/Oc fanfiction is in planning and I am very tempted to post it on here. Thoughts? Any other General Zod lovers out there?

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. A new Walking Dead is in the lead and I have a good one in mind. Planning has already begun, but another might rise before it! If you can take a few moments to pop on over and just click away. :)_

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all. I am nearly two days behind and I feel that a week to write is not enough for my schedule. So, it will probably be a week and a half to two weeks before I can update. This chapter is longer and I wanted more in it, but it was too long so I had to split it up. More chapters for all! (Cheers) This is a long anticipated chapter and while some are going to be really thrilled with me, others will not, but the events to occur in this chapter are what I feel to be realistic reactions on Daryl's and MaryJane's parts. There IS a substantial amount of cursing in this chapter so everyone has been warned!**

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 11_...**_mrskaz453, texasbelle91, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, ifrickinlovenarwhals, Vixxie13 and an anonymous reviewer, Guest.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! **

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write. Everyone's input would be lovely! ****

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Previously on Blackbird Song...

* * *

_He dropped his bow, his hands curling into deadly, iron fists. His blue eyes darkened to black, his face drawing up the blankest expression that would turn Medusa to stone. He broke into a full run, like a bull charging for the kill. And kill he would._

His voice broke out like the booming thunder of Thor's fury. "_Hey_! Get tha _fuck_ offa 'er!"

With inhuman strength, Daryl ripped Jeremy away from her, sending the kid stumbling back, almost losing his balance. His hand gripped MaryJane's arm tightly, making sure there was separation between her and her attacker.

"Mind your _own_ fucking business, redneck!" Jeremy snarled back, his hazel eyes wide and alight with fury.

Ignoring him, Daryl stepped in front of MaryJane protectively, his body coiled tense like an infuriated venomous snake. Keeping his enraged eyes on the Germ, Daryl inquired after MaryJane, his heart needing to know that she was alright.

"Ya alright, MaryJane?"

He risked a glance at her to see her pale and shaking. "I-I'm fine."

Daryl knew she wasn't, but he had no time to grill her. His dark eyes shot back to Jeremy and if looks could kill the kid would've been dead or suffering in a fiery pit. He made to lunge, but MaryJane held him back the best that she could. Her touch made him stop, but all he wanted to do was wrap his hands around the kid's throat and throttle him until he turned purple. _No_ one touched MaryJane. _No one._

"Ya keep yer _goddamned_ hands offa her!" He yelled, pointing warning at him.

MaryJane curled her hand around his arm, assuring herself that he was there, protecting her, like he always did. And the other side of her was trying to hold him back, knowing Jeremy was good and dead should she loosen her grip. Though, she knew well that if Daryl wanted to fight then he'd easily throw her off his arm.

Jeremy scoffed, his own hands curling into fists. He was tense as well, almost ready to throw a punch. "You think you can tell me what to do?"

"_Fuck yeah_, dip shit!" The tracker snarled, his bangs falling dangerously into his eyes, shadowing the deadly glare.

MaryJane stepped closer to Daryl as a cruel grin spread across his lips and her heart almost dropped from her chest. He looked so maniacal. He wasn't her friend, the Jeremy she knew. What was happening to him?

"MJ's told me _all_ about you. I don't know how she could _love_ a dirty piece of shit like you." He grinned, but spoke masked confusion.

That broke MaryJane's weak voice. No one spoke to Daryl like that!

"Jeremy! Stop it!"

Unfazed by his comment, Daryl saw his little game. He was trying to get a rise out of him, wanting to break him down mentally. _Oh, tha little shit don' know me._ He decided to play along, give the little asshole a taste of his own medicine. If the Germ wanted to play then Daryl was more than willing to play. He was good at playing mind games.

"At least she _wants_ me. She ain't ever gonna want _yer_ skinny ass like she wants me." Daryl fired back, his hard face never wavering.

MaryJane was a smart girl. She could see what was occurring and if it went on something terrible would happen. She didn't need an all-out fist fight in the prison yard. Hell, she was sure Michonne was watching at that very moment. _Maybe she'll get Rick or Con!_

"Daryl! Cut it out!" She snapped, hoping they would both shut up.

Nope, neither would shut up and Jeremy wasn't ready to back down. He had a whole list of things to fire off back at the redneck. He wasn't going down without a fight. Besides, he had surprise on his side. _He's gonna regret everything._

"She would've wanted me if your dumbass brother hadn't come and ruined it! She would've learned to love me." He glowered, sending a possessive stare towards MJ.

Daryl stepped in front of her protectively, breaking the kid's look at her. Jeremy just scowled.

"Keep thinkin' that, kiddo. She's _mine_." Daryl said darkly and possessively MaryJane felt her blood chill.

The youngest Dixon felt a deep swell of triumph in his chest when the kid hesitated for a quick moment before his face darkened with a sneaky expression of pleasure.

"MJ and I have gotten close, very _close_ since she's been with me. She's told me things she's never told you." He replied, his voice not as stand-offish as before, most like he was trying to make nice conversation.

Daryl scoffed. "Oh, really? I've known 'er longer than _you,_ pretty boy, I know jus' 'bout everything 'bout 'er and I've known 'er in ways you can only _dream_ 'bout."

That struck a chord in Jeremy, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

MaryJane watched Jeremy and his reactions. If he were a time bomb he was about to explode. Daryl was now egging him on and she knew only something deadly would come from it. She had to stop it.

"Daryl! Stop it right now!" She yelled, tugging on his arm.

Smoke was almost coming from the kid's ears and Daryl couldn't help but let out a cruel chuckle.

"If you hadn't showed up she would've been mine! I would've fucked her and the memory of you out of her!"

Now it was Daryl's turn to lose it. He broke from MaryJane's grasp and lunged for the kid, slugging him across the face. Jeremy fell to the ground, grunting at the hard impact. Jeremy lifted his torso and wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. He gazed at the blood for a few seconds before grinning up at Daryl challengingly. MaryJane stood motionless as he rose and threw a punch at Daryl which he avoided easily. In his red haze of rage, nothing else mattered outside of this fight. He was gonna make the kid pay for touching his woman. Any man who laid a hand or sodomized a Dixon's woman was going to witness hell on Earth. He laid a punch to Jeremy's gut, making him groan in pain and stumble backwards.

Suddenly, finding her voice MaryJane cried out. "Guys! Stop it! Daryl! Cut it out! Jeremy! Guys!"

Ignoring her, Daryl lifted his fist and slung it across Jeremy's already bruised face. Like an expert fighter, Daryl grabbed a fistful of the kid's hair and slammed his face down on his knee. The grunted and in his rage, Daryl grabbed the top of his jeans and threw him away from him like he was common filth. And to Daryl he was just that. Jeremy landed on his back, grunting deeply as he made impact with the grass. Daryl, not missing a chance to teach the kid a proper lesson, straddled him, his fist grabbing his shirt to hold him in place as he laid into him, sending punch after punch to his face. His mind was black, all he knew was to defend what was his and to make the person who hurt her suffer. He didn't want to stop even as Jeremy began quietly pleading for mercy. He wanted to laugh at his pleas. The Germ started it and Daryl was going to _finish_ it.

His vengeful concentration was broken when he felt something soft grab his uplifted arm. He whipped his head around to see MaryJane near tears, shaking and begging him to stop. The red began to fade and consciousness began to return as he soaked in her beautiful face. Sweat made his bangs cling to his forehead, his dark blue eyes almost invisible beneath the curtain of hair. Jeremy was limp beneath him, but breathing heavily. Daryl gazed into her eyes, seeing the pure, unadulterated fear, fear of him. Something in him rejected that look and that's what made him stop, her power over him. MaryJane, seeing that he had returned to her let his arm slip from her grasp. Daryl turned his head back to Jeremy and pulled himself up to stand. Though, as he gazed down at the son of a bitch on the ground he lashed out, making MaryJane jump behind him.

He grabbed fistfuls of Jeremy's shirt and lifted his torso from the ground. He glared into the kid's eyes, seeing the fear from beneath the blood and bruises.

"Ya fuckin' touch 'er or try ta again I'll kill ya." He warned sinisterly.

He shoved Jeremy onto the ground and returned to full height. MaryJane looked Daryl over, relieved to see that he was unharmed. Then again, Daryl was an expert fighter…he had Merle as an older brother so Daryl would be good at fist fighting. His eyes softened as they rested on her face, the nefarious expression on his face growing more to normal, but MaryJane felt the anger rolling off him in waves and she felt a momentary thrill of fear. She'd seen him punch someone for her, but he never punched someone out on the ground. He never lost control like that and seeing how violent he could be was rather terrifying for her. Though, he did it to protect her and that above all made her fear vanish, knowing he'd never turn on her like that. He'd never hurt her.

Daryl took a step towards her, as if wanting to comfort her. In the corner of her eye she saw Jeremy stumble as he stood, seeming to take the pain of Daryl's beating well, but it's what he said made her blood run cold.

"Too bad it's already happened, Dixon." Jeremy snarled wickedly, smiling through the blood.

MaryJane saw Daryl's eyes darken and Mr. Hyde return. Daryl lashed around with murder in his eyes, but MaryJane gained strength from a sudden spike of adrenaline. She grabbed his arm, putting herself between the man she loved and the boy who claimed to feel the same.

"No!" She cried, her eyes growing watery again. "Stop it! You guys _can't_ do this to each other without hurting me too!"

Daryl glanced down at her, but seemed to ignore what she said. When Daryl had his mind set of violence it was going to stay there until the second party was gone or unconscious. Giving the crossbow wielder a soft, but firm look she turned her brown eyes to Jeremy who was favoring his stomach, a lean hand draped across the right side of his torso. In the back of her mind, MaryJane was surprised that Daryl had grown silent and hadn't yelled anything derogatory to Jeremy.

"Jeremy...you know we could _never_ be like that. You're my friend and I care for you, but it's always been Daryl, always...and it'll _always_ be him…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, right. I'm _sorry_ too, MJ."

He turned and stalked—limped off and from his tone MaryJane and Daryl both knew he was far from sorry.

When MaryJane turned back around she felt her limbs grow shaky with the quick growing pace of her heart. Her lover's blue eyes were trained on Jeremy's retreating form, but she noticed something behind those eyes and her blood ran cold for the second time that day. He was eerily silent, the wind, the quiet boom of thunder in the distance and grotesque growls of the walkers outside the fence was the only sound between them. Dear God, she'd never been that nervous around him before!

"Daryl—"

Like a switch being flicked he turned on her, his face dark with fury. "Ya let 'im touch ya?"

The thing that terrified her was how quiet his voice was. She swallowed, knowing the only time he spoke that softly after a fight was when there was a catch to it all. Now, he knew the catch...and he was more than displeased with it. His icy eyes caught hers, making her body lock with terror. What had she done?

"I-It was just a kiss, Daryl, nothing else."

His silence was the most terrifying part. She would've preferred if he'd started yelling and cussing at her. At least she knew how to handle him like that...but when he was silent he was unpredictable, like a grenade without a clip. He just stared at her, seeming to look straight through her instead at her. _Oh, God._ She shivered, her body feeling like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her.

"Daryl?" She inquired weakly, unable to move towards or away from him.

"'Too bad it's already happened.' He said." Daryl murmured in his heavily accented and gravelly voice.

He spoke in such an empty tone it didn't sound like him, like someone had just knocked his soul from him. A shiver went down her spine. Not good.

"...Daryl." She whispered desperately.

His eyes focused on her then, causing her muscles to cringe. His beautiful eyes showed the deepest of betrayal, like she'd just stabbed him in the back and the heart. It was a pitiful look, one that she'd never seen before and hoped she'd never, ever see again. Her own gut turned inside out at the expression.

_My God, what have I done?_

"Ya lied ta me."

Words left her. Her voice seemed to just vanish and the ability to speak ran dry in her throat. She just stared at him dumbly, her feet starting to go numb. She saw something dangerous flicker in his eyes.

"MaryJane..." He trailed off in a gravelly whisper.

Her mouth bobbed in response and all at once Daryl snapped, his face contorting in rage, his usually squinting eyes grew so wide he looked insane. He lunged at her, grabbing her upper arms in a vice grip and she winced, cringing as he yelled in her face.

"_Answer me, goddammit_!"

He squeezed her arms tightly, her muscles contracting in pain. There would be bruises there later. She let out a whimper, one that Daryl didn't hear in the haze of hot anger.

"D-Daryl, you're h-hurting me." She whimpered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

_Please, God, don't let me cry in front of him! _

"Did ya lie ta me, MaryJane?! _Answer me_!" He yelled, shaking her once.

She couldn't bear to meet his eyes as she began to babble incoherently, the pain in her arms searing through her body. Her vision grew cloudy with the tears she prayed wouldn't fall. Thunder boomed closer than before. The storm was coming.

"I-I..."

Her only response from him was for him to violently shake her again. The dam in her broke and the tears she tried holding back came cascading down her cheeks and they seemed to only anger him more. It was when their eyes met that Daryl knew what he feared was true. She'd lied to him. She kissed another man.

Shaking his head, like he was wanting to deny it, his lips seemed to quiver, his eyes grew into pained slits and his brows furrowed with unshed tears of betrayal. She'd kissed another man.

_She lied to me. It's true._

Thunder rang eerily close, the wind starting to die as the storm rolled in.

"_Goddammit, MaryJane_!"

At the realization and as if she burned him, he shoved her away, making her stumble back and almost trip on her own feet. Her knees tremble underneath her, the joints ready to give out from under her. She let out a sob as she caught her balance, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

Through her broken sobs she managed to speak to him, pleading. "D-Daryl, pl-please! L-Let me e-explain!"

Daryl paced a few feet in front of her, like an angry, caged lion that wanted to snap and release its deadly fury. When she spoke he snapped to a stop, leaning towards her, thrusting a calloused finger at her accusingly.

"Ya fuckin' lied ta me, MaryJane! Ya promised me ya'd never fuckin' lie ta me!"

She winced at his sharpness, a few more tears escaping. "Please, Daryl," She whispered.

"_No_!" He screamed at her, stopping to yell at her, using his arms to emphasis his words. "I don' wanna hear _nothin'_ from ya! All yer gonna do is _lie_!"

Another crack of thunder sounded in the sky, the fresh smell of rain growing closer.

She winced, a stinging sensation prickling in her heart. Blinking some fresh tears back she shook her head. Before in her life, she would've fought back harder at him, but for some reason she couldn't. She didn't have it in her to yell back and demand to give an explanation. She just took his anger, knowing full well that she deserved it. In the back of her mind, she knew he would react like that since she was the closest thing he ever had to a real relationship with a woman and to have her step just too far out of line with another man would send him off the rails. Especially, when said woman claimed to love and wait for him. What did that make her? In her self-pain, she didn't feel the soft drip of raindrops on her skin.

"Daryl, I've never—"

He stalked up to her, throwing his finger inches from her face, making her cringe, with threatening ice in his usually warm eyes. "Don' ya fuckin' _dare_ go an' finish that goddamned sentence."

It was at that moment, after following another boom of thunder, the rain came pouring down, like someone decided to hang a shower head hose over them. In the past, the rain made MaryJane feel better. It always seemed to wash away the pain and sorrow, but now, the rain felt like it was pouring on her in punishment, the water feeling like ice on her skin. It soaked into her pores, chilling her right down to the bones. Yet, she didn't feel it, for the numb feeling in her feet had crept higher up her shaky legs and into her fingers.

Licking the fresh water from her parched lips, she plead with the fuming man before her who was unfazed by the rain.

"You-You've _g-got_ to let m-me explain, Daryl! I-It's _not_ w-what you think!"

Daryl had enough talking for one day and her voice was the last one he wanted to hear.

He shook his head, stepping back from her. "_No_, I don' wanna hear it!"

Desperate, she yelled at him, a sob escaping her lips in the process, breaking her words. "Daryl, _p-please_! I-I'm sorry!"

It stung when he scoffed at her coldly. "Yer _sorry_. If ya was sorry why didn' ya tell me?!"

Having no real, logical answer she just mumbled, not knowing what to say. If she said anything it would only piss him off.

"I-I—"

He held up a hand, cutting off her stuttering in irritation. "Jus' shut ta fuck up, MJ. I don' wanna hear yer excuses."

Her lips parted, her heart falling from her chest into her stomach. Daryl never called her 'MJ'. Never. He'd always told that that she didn't look like an 'MJ', that it was too boyish for her. He hated that nickname, but to hear it from his mouth sounded like the worst curse ever. It meant that he was very pissed off at her. It meant that what had happened might never be undone. He might never forgive her. She just stared at him in astonishment, unable to differentiate her tears from the rain, but she knew they were falling like the pieces of her now shattered heart. The numbness claimed her entire body, unfeeling of the freezing rain that caused her hair and clothes to cling to her like a second skin.

Daryl's hair clung to his forehead, uncaring of his soaked clothes for all his feeling was inside. His heart was broken like a mirror, his gut empty and his fists clenched with a desire to hit something. Though, that fist would never be aimed at her no matter how much she hurt him. He couldn't bring it upon himself to harm her. He'd rather shoot himself with his own bow that lay a hand on her with violence. He needed to get away from her, he didn't want to be around her. Just looking at her made him feel sick inside. He almost wanted to puke he felt so disgusted. He had to walk away from her. She lied to him about being with another man. How could he forgive her when she'd been lying to him the entire time? No, he couldn't do it, not anymore. He turned away from her, each sob from her breaking him within.

She didn't want him to leave, but she had no voice to stop him. Would he even stop? Did he just suddenly not care for her anymore? Was this new information so bad that it would make him turn his back on her when she needed him the most? Was he that blind? She sobbed into the rain as he started to walk away, her body completely numb of any feeling except for the hot, red pain inside of her torso.

_Oh, God, what have I done?!_

She closed her eyes, her face contorting with pain as she sobbed, wanting to claw her heart from her chest. Each beat brought pain like someone breaking each rib with a stroke of a hammer. If her body wasn't numb she would've keeled over. She opened her eyes to catch the man she loved and his retreating form and after the third step he stopped. Her heart leapt into her chest, bringing warmth of hope through her body, but what he said doused the fire in her, freezing her body back into ice.

"Ya know, I thought I knew ya better than anyone fuckin' else...I guess I fuckin' never knew ya at all."

Daryl ignored the gut-wrenching expression of hurt and desperation and walked away, trying to shove away the desires in him to run back to her, take her into his arms and apologize. No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't...no matter how badly he wanted to.

MaryJane stood motionlessly in her spot, the entirety of her frozen in place as the rain tumbled down onto her small form. She stared ahead of her where the once dry laundry was now soaking wet. She sobbed. More work for someone else because of her stupid decisions! As she stood there she tried reeling in the uncharacteristic onslaught of tears that drained from her eyes. Then again, she'd never been yelled at like that before. Never. Her mind began to whirl as the full weight of what occurred moments earlier came falling on top of her like a building made of bricks. Something in her mind cracked, causing a domino effect to run rampant inside her. She felt detached from her body, her thoughts turning hazy as cold started to take her.

This was her fault. She was to blame. She was worthless and a stupid liar. Let's not forget a whore too! She lied to Daryl and now he hated her. He wouldn't want her ever again! Oh, dear God! What had she done?!

Her entire body suddenly jolted to life, fire shooting down her limbs, something akin to adrenaline giving life to her once frozen form. Without having any sense of direction, letting her mind separate from her body she ran, her body sprouting an incredible heat across the nerves in her limbs. The cold rain felt like sharp shards of ice that tried biting into her skin. She needed to get away before they made her bleed! She gasped in heavily as she ran, her soaked clothes making it harder to run. Her mind recognized the path she took, but it was just there, just following where her body took her. Where she was going, she didn't know. Her thoughts were foggy, like trying to drive down a road with an early morning fog clinging to the road. The fire vanished when she finally stumbled inside, leaving her insides charred and numb. She couldn't feel her heart or the beats it took. Was she still alive? Did she collapse in the yard and did the cold finally take her?

It was all surreal as her shoes squeaked with her every step and she almost slipped on the trail of water she was leaving behind. She ran up the stairs, barely managing to grab the rail when she slipped. A part of her wished she hadn't reached for the rail, that way she could fall back down and hopefully end the pain and numbness that plagued her. All of a sudden, being a walker didn't sound like a bad idea. Maybe it would make him happy if she threw herself to them, that way he wouldn't have to deal with her. Anyone could put her out of her misery as a walker. The survivors wouldn't give a damn. Neither would she.

After she shook the unfeeling shot of pain on the front of her lower calf, she climbed up the stairs, her body continuing on the path it wanted to originally take. It felt like hours, but she finally arrived at the cell entrance. The curtain was pulled over the open door and her subconscious told her that disturbance wouldn't be wanted, but her body pulled the screen back. On the bunk sat Merle Dixon and Beth Greene, both fully clothed, but faces curled into grins. MaryJane didn't have a care to wonder what was humorous.

Their blue eyes darted to her, startled, but Merle was on his feet the instant he saw her.

"MJ!" He exclaimed, rushing to her side, his blade missing from his arm.

Beth scrambled from the bunk and began worrying over her, asking if she was alright. Merle grabbed her arms, trying to get her attention, but her eyes were out of focus, looking at him, but not at him. She was soaked down to the bone, her skin was pale almost taking on a blue tinge. He cussed under his breath and pulled her into his cell and Beth snatched the curtain back.

Where the fuck was Daryl?!

Merle knew she was close to getting hypothermia and maybe something worse. She needed to get outta those wet clothes.

"Is she okay?" Beth asked worriedly from the cell entrance.

Merle's tone was dark and laced with protectiveness. "She ain't gonna be fer long. Get one o' my shirts. We've gotta get 'er dry or she'll catch 'er fuckin' death."

The elder Dixon glanced at her eyes as he began to strip the wet clothes from her body. She was unresponsive, almost like the MJ he knew was absent leaving nothing but her body. She reminded him of a walker.

Shaking the thought away, he pulled her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. Beth handed him his shirt and with her help they pulled it over her head. She was shivering, her limbs shaking violently and Merle noticed how her body leaned closer to his for warmth. His protective instincts kicking his ass harder had him asking Beth to pull her pants, sock and shoes off. Once she was bare except for Merle's shirt, Beth turned to him, grabbing another shirt to start drying her hair. He pulled his tank top off and began unbuckling his belt.

"What're ya doin'?" She asked confusedly.

"I gotta get 'er fuckin' body heat up or she'll freeze ta death." He informed sharply, his eyes on MaryJane's slumping form, her vacant eyes starting to close with exhaustion.

He let his pants drop to the floor and Beth flushed, unsure of how to feel about the situation. She knew better than to question him since it was MJ they were dealing with. He'd do anything for her and it looks like this was a whole new level for both of them. Even though she should've, she couldn't feel jealous of MaryJane since the poor woman was in obvious distress. The thought brought her to the reason why she was suddenly struck catatonic. It couldn't have been Daryl, they were finally whole again. Was it something else? Did Jeremy get to her?

Merle grabbed MaryJane's icy hand and led her towards his bunk that he hoped was still warm. MJ's form instantly followed his. Once they were beside the bunk he scooped her up into his arms and placed her in the bed. He grabbed a thicker blanket from the top bunk and draped it over her. Something in him shifted when he saw her shaking hand slightly reach towards him, her eyes closed and furrowed. He climbed into the bunk, glancing at Beth who stood unsure at the foot of the bunk.

"Beth, I wantcha ta go ta yer room an' stay there 'til I get ya, okay? Don't breathe a fuckin' word ta nobody, understand?" He ordered as he pulled the covers over his body.

Beth nodded, her eyes darting between him and MaryJane. He rolled his eyes and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Do dis fer me an' I'll make it up ta ya."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I trust you and right now she needs you more than me. See ya in tha mornin'." She smiled, giving MaryJane a sad expression.

Merle frowned as Beth left, but his attention was quickly returned to his surrogate sister who was close to death. He pulled the covers over her shoulders and slid to her level, his face align with hers. He wrapped his bad arm around her waist, pulling her cold body against his. Instinctively, her body curled into his, soaking in the warmth he offered. Merle winced when her cold fingers pressed against his bare chest, making goose flesh rise along his body. He clenched his jaw at the icy pain that shot through him, but only coaxed her closer, his legs pulling hers in between his. He wrapped his good arm around her waist and began rubbing her back, trying to spark heat from the friction.

She felt like a human icicle as her body aligned with his large one. He shivered, reminding himself of who it was that needed him every time his body wanted to pull away from the cold. He moved on from her back to the arm not pressed into the bunk.

"Come on, now, MJ, don' fuckin' do this ta me, girl." He whispered urgently, hoping to bring her back.

Once her arm felt a little warmer he began rubbing her back again, hoping the shirt was trapping some of the heat. He stared over at her white-blue face. She looked dead and by God it fuckin' hurt him to imagine such a thing! Her breathing was still shallow and her body trembled against his. What he wouldn't give for a hot shower right then! He'd sell his soul back to the Devil to get at least a bucket of warm water! Fuckin' apocalypse! Fuckin' walkers!

"Come on, now, Juliet, don' fuckin' go ta sleep. Don' pull none o' that Shakey-for-a-beer crap on me, a'ight?"

Her eyes were clenched closed, like she was trying to not open them to see something. She was awake, he knew, or partially awake. Hell, he knew the feeling. He'd been the same damned way before. Her tiny body soaked in his warmth while his body tried to fight off the offending cold by burning calories inside him. He wished he was had the ability to create fire or harness it, then MJ would be okay. But he couldn't and he cursed himself for it. As he rubbed her back he began trying to warm her face. All thoughts of awkwardness and explanations for it in the future were nonexistent. The only thing Merle cared about what saving MaryJane's life.

Where the fuck was his brother?

Deciding that questions were for later, he focused on her and only her. He laid his cheek on hers, biting his tongue as the painful cold assaulted the sensitive skin if his face. He suddenly regretted shaving earlier that day. After a few moments he lifted his cheek and did something he wouldn't regret, he pressed his lips to hers, her cold ones unresponsive under his. Seconds passed until he removed his lips from hers and pressed them to her forehead, his hand moving to rub the length of her arm again. He moved his lips to different places on the skin of her forehead until he covered every inch of it.

"Wake up, MJ, I wanna 'ear yer sexy Brit accent that gets me all wound up and ready fer ya."

She remained silent, her chattering teeth and flexing fingers the only sign that she was still alive. Merle listened to the pounding of rain on the roof as he nursed his brother's woman. She remained motionless, just the reflexive twitching of her fingers and legs. Merle kept cool, not wanting to panic should she die. No, she wouldn't die. He wouldn't fuckin' allow it! He needed her in his life and by fuckin' God, he was gonna make sure she stayed there! But where the fuck was Daryl?! He'd never let MJ get in such bad shape!

_Unless he's the cause...no, it's gotta be more than that...the Germ...oh yeah...oh...shit in my face...he let tha fuckin' car outta tha bag didn't he? The little shit! _

Merle glanced at the window and it finally became clear. Somehow, the Germ had caught his brother and sister in a weak spot and told Daryl.

_Oh, fuck me up tha fuckin' asshole an' call me Rosie! Tha little conniving pussy ass bitch! _

Merle's icy blue eyes narrowed on MaryJane, realizing that the reason she was in the current situation was from the aftershock of Daryl's anger. Dear fuckin' God, what did Daryl do to her? The famous Dixon rage began to pulse in his veins. He was gonna have a go at his brother. Wait until the ungrateful little shit heard what happened to his woman! Because of him she could almost die! Oh, yeah, this was gonna be too good! Merle couldn't wait to lay into his brother verbally and physically. His hands itched to punch and beat him and his voice longed to yell and cuss him out.

_Keep yer cool, Merle, MJ needs ya right now. Ya can fuck up yer little brotha after she's better._

But oh, how tempting it was to just track his skinny ass down and plow into his face, then go for the Germ. He felt a sense of sweet vengeance coming his way. And how good it would feel!

Merle moved his hand to her leg and began rubbing it, pleased to feel that the icy skin was warmer than before. Lightning cracked outside and thunder boomed after it, the sun disappearing faster due to the storm. He felt her hand move on his chest in her unconsciousness. Her palm pressed against his pectoral causing him to wince in the slightest. She was warming up.

"Good girl, MJ, jus' keep pullin' from me, a'ight? Let me be yer rock, jus' lean on me. If ya need ta fuckin' fall jus' fall. I'll catch ya, I promise. Ol' Merle's 'ere. Ya can count on Ol' Merle."

He looked at her face, hoping for some reaction from her. Frowning, he checked her hair to see it was starting to dry and then he checked her face, repeating what he did several more times, wishing there was a fireplace in his cell. He laid like that for hours with MaryJane, keeping a positive outlook which only gave him more strength when he felt her skin start to grow warmer. He talked to her, willing her to speak back to him.

"Now, when ya wake up, yer gonna find yerself in bed wit Daryl's brotha, namely me, Ol' Merle so don' go freakin' out on me like I know ya would—"

He broke off, swearing her eyes moved underneath her eyelids at the mention of Daryl. Getting an idea, Merle ran with it.

"Now, MJ—"

She cringed all of a sudden, away from him. He kept her locked in his arms.

"MJ—"

She cringed again, her fingers curling into fists as if in disgust. Did she not like the nickname? A light bulb went off his Merle's head. Neither MaryJane nor Daryl had liked the nickname before. Was this her way of unconsciously showing her disgust? Or was it something deeper? Merle figured, seeing as he got a negative response from the name 'MJ', he might as well try her real name.

"Now, MaryJane..." She stilled, her tense body relaxing. "...MaryJane, yer gonna 'ave ta wake up 'cause Ol' Merle and Daryl's waitin' fer ya."

Her lips twitched at the mention of Daryl's name. Merle grinned. Maybe his good-fer-nothin' absent brother could still help her.

"Daryl'd be real upset to see ya like this, MaryJane. I'd say he'd throw a damned pussy ass hissy bitch fit. So, if ya wake up, Daryl won't 'ave a reason ta kick my ass, a'ight?"

Relieved to see her responses, he began talking about Daryl and him when they had gone nomadic together after she left for college. He told her how, no matter where they were, they'd always come back to the house where the mailbox would always have a letter from her in it. It was those letters that kept Daryl going until he saw her face-to-face again. MaryJane's head had begun to move and her limbs started to move on their own, closer to Merle's warmth. It was when she murmured a word that Merle started to get real excited. His right arm was getting numb after the past hours it laid under her body.

She mumbled something that Merle couldn't catch. As frustrating as it was to sit there and wait, he knew waiting would be the best option. He didn't need her slipping back into her catatonic state. After another hour passed of him continuing to speak and her mumbles did he finally catch a clear word.

"Daryl..."

"Ya wan' Daryl? MaryJane?" He asked softly.

Her head turned into the pillow, her face contorting in pain, her hands pulling away from him. He let her, her skin a lot warmer than it was. A little color had returned to her cheeks and lips. She still looked pale though, but not dead. MaryJane mumbled into the pillow and Merle only caught a few words in her sentence.

"Daryl...sorry...explain...understand..."

His theory hadn't been confirmed, not denied, but he had proof that Daryl most likely tore into her.

"Keep talkin', MaryJane, it'll be a'ight. Keep talkin' ta me." He urged, rubbing her arms gently.

She pulled her face from the pillow, her lips parted as she breathed, her breaths lighter than before.

"I di-didn't lie...I need to explain...Daryl..."

"Yep, he'd been right. His little shit of a brother had torn into her without giving her room to explain herself. Sounds like a typical Dixon. Always jumping on someone in their anger without hearing them out. A tragic flaw in their fucked up family.

"Come on, open those pretty little eyes, girl. Come on, wake up and stop tryin' ta give Ol' Merle a heart attack, yea?"

Her warming body began to twitch in his arms. Color returned to her skin, the blue hue gone, but it brought a sleeping and panicking woman.

"No..._No_! _Daryl_!" She cried out.

Merle cussed and cupped her cheek with his hand, stilling her turning head. Her face was still contorted in pain, her lips parted in agonizing pleading.

"Shh, darlin' hush now. Wake up." He whispered, hoping no one was around to hear.

"_Please_! D-Daryl! _D-Don't leave me_!" She begged, sobbing.

Merle felt his black heart clenched at the pure, raw fear and pain in her voice. He clenched his jaw, the anger at his brother rising.

"MaryJane, wake up." He ordered firmly, gripping her face tighter.

Her breaths grew heavy and fast in panic. The hands on his chest went to try and grab at his skin, trying to keep him from leaving her.

"I ain' goin' no wheres, darlin'. Old' Merle's stayin' right 'ere wit ya." He assured and her fingers relaxed on his skin slightly. "Good girl, now I need ya ta wake up, MJ."

"_No_! Daryl! _Please_!"

"Quiet down, MJ!" Merle hissed, bringing her head towards his chest to quiet her cries.

"_Daryl_!" She sobbed pitifully. "Please, I need you!"

Finally having enough, Merle grabbed her forearm and pulled her back to his level.

"MaryJane, open yer eyes this fuckin' instant!" He ordered, ignoring the stab of pain from her leg kicking his.

She shook her head, sobbing. _Well, shit_. He cussed. Something had to break her from her sleep. But what? Get Daryl in there? Fuck no, Merle would start beatin' the little shit to a pulp. Then they'd get nowhere. Great! Now what was he to do?

"Don't leave me! Please!" She cried, her fingers digging into his skin, making him wince.

"I ain't leavin' ya, MaryJane! I need ya in my life! I ain't leavin' ya fer nothin'!" He yelled back, not caring anymore if the others heard.

She stilled beside him, her face growing soft. Encouraged by the occurrence, Merle softened his voice.

"I ain't never gonna leave ya, MaryJane, not when yas become somethin' I need in my life." Merle closed his eyes, struggling as he bit out the last part. "I...I love ya, MaryJane."

He let out a breath of relief when he let it out, surprised at how easy it was to say that to her.

"Like a sister at least." He added with a grin and small nod of the head.

Quickly, he returned his attention to MaryJane who had gone deathly still in his arms. He noted how her body was relaxed, her face soft and calm. He chuckled lightly, thanking the big man upstairs. He let himself relax when MaryJane seemed to stay in a calm, dreamless sleep. Merle turned his head towards the window to see it was darker than the pit of Hades outside so he had time to catch a few hours' sleep. He closed his eyes, and placed his head on the pillow, his lips twitching at the corner of his lips when the woman in his arms snuggled closer to him for warmth. He reassured her by squeezing her unconscious form. After a few moments he nodded off into sleep, certain that she would sleep throughout the night.

Though, after only three hours he was broke from his slumber by MaryJane squirming in his arms, trying to get away from him. He cussed and grabbed her face with his hand, rubbing her skin soothingly with his thumb.

"Shh, darlin', yer okay." He tried assuring, but it seemed to only make her move around harder.

Irritated from lack of sleep and being woke up he snarled at her. Enough was enough. Willing himself to stay gentle with her he looked at her closed eyes, locked his gaze on them and spoke.

"MaryJane,"

"MaryJane, wake up."

All of a sudden she went still and Merle stiffened, waiting for the onslaught of cries. Surprise shot him like Cupid's arrow when she remained silent. His eyes caught movement of her lids, like the beginnings of a flutter. He almost spoke to her when they fluttered open to gaze directly into his. He grinned at her in relief.

"Welcome back, MaryJane, ya 'bout made me piss my fuckin' pants."

Somehow, MaryJane found it in her to grin weakly at that which only made Merle feel relieved. At least she had a sense of humor waking up. She blinked a few times to try and clear her fuzzy vision. When the fog cleared she focused her eyes on the man who spoke to her.

Merle Dixon.

Her mind clicked into place quickly, returning from sleep, or something akin to it. She didn't feel rested at all. Though, she could tell that his face wasn't close to hers from standing up. She moved the length of her body and discovered she was lying on a bed and judging from the warmth radiating from inches away she'd say he was in it with her. Usually, she'd let off some smart remark about wanting to get into her panties, but she was too out of it. Besides, she felt some clothing on her body and most importantly, she trusted Merle. He wouldn't ever harm her in any way. Period. So, she wasn't entirely uncomfortable in the position she was in, but answers were needed. She moved her fingers from his chest, resting them by her head, her eyes never leaving Merle's.

"What h-happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

Merle sighed. "Ya came waltzin' in 'ere like a walker version of tha creature from tha Black Lagoon. Nearly scared tha shit outta Beth and me."

MaryJane's brown eyes blinked multiple times as she tried to fully comprehend the world around her. She rubbed her eyes, closing them before opening them again, focusing on Merle who watched her closely, too closely.

"How'd I end up in bed with you? Almost completely naked?" She asked, the ghostly remnants of amusement in her weak voice.

At any other time, Merle would've gave her a hard time, but considering the situation he bit back any perverse remarks.

"Ya came in 'ere all soakin' wet and freezin'. Ya damned near looked like a fuckin' walker. Beth an' I had ta get ya outta yer wet clothes an' get yer temp up befer ya died o' hypothermia or somethin'." He explained, glad to see her flush when he said he had to strip her down and she didn't even know it.

MaryJane smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for saving my life. It wouldn't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last either..."

Merle's eyes narrowed when she frowned, her brown eyes falling to his chest with her face pulling downward in pain.

"Speakin' o' savin' lives an' all..." She brought her eyes back up to his. "...wha' 'appened ta get ya in that situation?"

Her eyes fell back to his chest and her gaze glazed over as she remembered what was causing the dull ache in her chest. Jeremy had kissed her, Daryl had defended her and Jeremy had made Daryl explode. They fought and after it was over Jeremy spilled the beans igniting Daryl's rage onto her. He said nasty things to her and in her sobs she blacked out, not remembering anything past getting into the prison. Merle listened as she recounted hours earlier to him in good detail. His emotions stayed in the firm bead of anger that grew into a hot, protective rage that coursed through his veins.

As she explained what Daryl said struck Merle with surprise. His brother would've never talked to MJ like that, no matter what she did or what happened. He finally realized that his outburst on her was their first insight to how the apocalypse had changed Daryl. Daryl had been losing people he'd come to care for since the dead starting rising. Always one after the other. He was tired of losing people he cared about and with the Germ's admission of MJ's mistake only drove Daryl down that dark path of agony. Perhaps he thought that the kiss between MJ and the Germ was the prelude to him losing her. Merle could see that as a possibility, but it still gave him no right to blow up on her like she had slept with every man in her group.

As much as Merle wanted to punch his brother out, he knew that his brother was more fragile than he was, especially emotionally. Daryl would take little things and make them bigger than what they really were. Though, Merle had a feeling that the kiss in the past and the one in the future was bigger and Daryl was actually reacting justifiably. What if Daryl was? What if there was something bigger going on or going to come? Merle didn't think the kid was that smart, just cocky and stupid.

"...then he turned back around and left...he just left me there in the rain. I felt like dying right there, or throwing myself to the walkers to make it go away."

"But ya made tha best fuckin' decision an' that was ta find good Ol' Merle." The elder Dixon grinned. "I'm fuckin' flattered by tha way."

MaryJane's lips perked. "I'm sure you are. Not many times when you can get your brother's girlfriend out of her clothes."

Merle chuckled, patting her head in a brotherly fashion. "There's the ol' MJ I know."

Her eyes flickered with pain at the use of her nickname, but she didn't say anything to him.

"I wonder what he's doing right now." She mused sadly, sitting up.

Merle shrugged, turning on his back in the bunk, using his right arm to rest his head on and his good hand on his stomach. MaryJane shivered and pulled the blanket closer to her partially covered body.

"I bet ya he's pacin' tha fuckin' cell o' his wit' 'is panties in a knot." Merle guessed, smirking at MaryJane's head, amused by his own thoughts.

MJ remained silent and it made Merle frown. He hated her silence unless it was a comfortable one. This one was far from being comfortable.

"I miss him."

His old ears barely heard her whisper, but he gave the back of her head a thoughtful look.

"Ya still fuckin' hung up on 'im? Even after wha' he said?" Merle inquired, already knowing what the answer was.

She turned her head to look him in the eyes. "I love him, Merle."

His expression softened drastically and he sat up, putting his right arm around her. She kept her face turned towards his as he began to speak.

"I know ya do...but ya gotta give 'im some time ta calm tha fuck down." She nodded in understanding. "An' no matter 'ow much it hurts ya gotta make it through tha days until _he_ comes crawlin' back ta _ya_ like an addict ta his coke, right?"

MaryJane grimaced at the analogy, but nodded, trying to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest at the thought of more separation from Daryl. They'd been apart so long and now only after a month of being together and finally finding each other...now she would have to stay away from him. She didn't think her body and heart would allow her to.

"I just...it hurts, Merle..." She whispered, water filling her eyes.

The one-handed man grabbed her arm and shook it lightly, gaining her watery eyed attention.

"Yer gonna 'ave ta try an' ignore it. If I know my asshole brotha it won't be long 'til he comes back ta ya, beggin' fer ya ta take 'im back. He fuckin' _needs_ ya, MJ, more than he needs me or anybody else."

Encouraged a little, she nodded and grinned through the tears as strongly as she could. Merle could see that she was still down and he wanted to do what he was about to say anyways.

"I'm gonna talk ta his stupid ass tomorra an' we'll figure out wha' ta go on, yea?" Merle suggested.

MaryJane's whiskey brown gaze flickered suspiciously in between his. "You don't 'talk' Merle, you talk with your fist."

He smirked. She knew him too well. "Well, I ain' gonna promise that I ain' gonna do that, but all I's gonna do is talk ta 'im...try an' talk some sense inta tha thick head o' his."

Not really convinced, MaryJane gazed at his face, looking for deception, but this was Merle Dixon. He wouldn't deceive her on something like that. She just nodded and turned to study the curtain over the entrance.

"I outta go beat tha shit outta 'im right now."

There it was. Typical Dixon. MaryJane didn't look surprised as she turned her face back towards his.

"Don't, it'll only make things worse." She said, her tone almost ordering.

Usually, Merle would bristle at a command like that, but he knew he could do whatever he fuckin' wanted to do without MaryJane's permission. Then again, he didn't wait for anyone's permission to do anything. He'd give Daryl hell verbally, but MaryJane didn't need to know about the rest. Besides, Daryl wouldn't have a good reason to complain about being slugged at. The little shit would know Merle's reasoning. If he tried to brush him off then his little brother was going to have something else coming his way.

Merle focused his attention back on a silent MJ. Grinning, he leaned over and bumped his forehead against her temple making her look over at him curiously.

"It'll all be okay, I promise."

She smiled and nodded drowsily. With her hands she pushed her back into the mattress, pulling the blanket up to her chin. Merle watched her blankly, but with an expression that showed his brotherly affection for her. He moved to leave the bed when MaryJane's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I's gonna get in tha top bunk." He said, pointing at said bunk.

MaryJane gave him a look. "Merle, you just held me for hours and I didn't care."

"But ya didn' know since ya was so fucked up." He reminded.

A part of her was touched. Merle Dixon, yes Merle Dixon, was trying to act like a gentleman. MaryJane swore that hell must've frozen over…_again_.

She rolled her eyes. "So? I don't care if we stay in the same bed. I trust you and..." Merle felt something tighten in him as her expression grew pitiful. "...I don't want to be alone..."

Merle considered his options and decided that if he couldn't have Beth there to warm his bed then MaryJane would have to do for the rest of the night. Besides, he hadn't been too keen on the idea of having to warm a whole new mattress. He was about to crawl back under the covers when he stopped and gave her a mock suspicious look.

"Ya ain' gonna molest me in my sleep is ya? 'Cause I know I'm too fuckin' attractive ta resist since ya asked me ta stay in bed wit' ya. I ain' so sure it's 'cause yer cold."

Merle winked at her which made her grin dirtily at him. "Oh! Merle! You are so deviancy attractive that it might indeed be too hard to keep my hands off you, but I guess you'll just have to take that risk."

The elder Dixon smirked lopsided at her and fell back against the mattress. "If I get a hard on in tha night ya got my fuckin' permission ta take care o' it."

MaryJane smacked his chest which he faked a moan of pleasure which only made her giggle since his voice was higher pitched.

"Just go to sleep, Dixon." She grinned, shaking her head, the ache in her chest forgotten.

Merle just smirked at she turned on her side, facing him, giving him extra room to spread out. "Yes, ma'am."

He didn't get a response for MaryJane had already blacked out in exhaustion. Good. She would need the energy. Merle stared at the bottom of the top bunk, going over what he would say to his brother once morning came. It was then that a theoretical light bulb went off in Merle's head and it all finally started to make sense.

* * *

**There we have it. A semi-cliff hanger with more to be written and read. I already have some of Chapter 13 written out since I thought it would be a part of this chapter, but alas, no, but at least writer's block won't ensnare me as I try to start a new chapter. **

How did everyone like this chapter? Yay, nay, okay? Let me know for reviews are my muse!

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. A new Walking Dead is in the lead and I have a good one in mind. Planning has already begun, but another might rise before it! If you can take a few moments to pop on over and just click away. :)_

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello all. Again, another chapter I had to split up. No worries though. A reviewer struck me with an idea that will be used in this chapter. So, I want to thank that lovely person right here. Thank you, darling! :) This chapter is mostly a filler, but it's needed for the chapters ahead. I hope the conversation between MaryJane and Beth is realistic. I was shocked at the amount of attention the last chapter got. I am still recovering, but I am so honored for the reviews, favorites, and follows for myself and my story! I am agog! Thank you ALL! :) Now, onward! **

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 11_...**_mrskaz453, The Reading Dead, katefabray, hippielicious, missy7293, electrogirl88, Athlete Girl, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, ifrickinlovenarwhals, Vixxie13 and an anonymous reviewer, Daisy.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! **

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write.****

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Unknown to Merle, young Beth had been standing outside his cell and she heard only three little words that came from between Merle's lips to an unconscious MaryJane. He said words he never said to her and she realized then that he never would. He didn't love her. Without waiting to hear what he said next, she ran from his cell, feeling her heart break in two.

* * *

In the darkness from a floor down and several cells away, the dark figure of Daryl Dixon kicked the covers from his body and placed his feet on the floor, stuffing his face in his hands. He was so fucking tired, but he couldn't fucking sleep! He knew the reason why the serenity of sleep was evading him, he just didn't want to admit. Being the stubborn mule he always was, he denied everything, pushing it aside and thinking he could deal with it. How wrong was he?

He _didn't_ miss her. He _didn't_ feel alone without her. He _didn't_ miss the warmth of her body or the sound of her soft breathing. He _didn't_ miss the gentle humming of her favorite song in the darkness as she tried to go to sleep. He _didn't_ miss the way his soul felt whole when she was lying in his arms. He _didn't_ miss _shit_.

At least he tried to convince himself of that. He was convinced that the reason he was unable to sleep or think correctly was because of the storm that raged outside. He tried to tell himself that the bed felt terribly cold was because of the cool air that came with the wind. He tried to convince himself that he felt empty because he missed dinner. He even tried to convince himself that he didn't need to convince himself of all those things. So, why was he trying convincing himself? Shit, in the end he ended up giving himself a headache, a pounding one too. The thunder and rattling rain on the roof didn't help relax him.

He lifted his face and placed a hand on his right shoulder, suddenly aware of how tense his muscles were. He sighed heavily in the empty room. If she were there she would've asked him what's wrong. Then he would've shrugged and then she would gently chastise him for shrugging.

_Fuck. _

He quickly shook the thought away, not wanting to think of her in any way. Just the image of her made the sick feeling from before return. She'd kissed another man. Fuck.

The pounding in his head grew harder and he began pressing at the spots she used to press on that seemed to help lessen the pain. Even though his fingers pressed against the right spots it didn't seem to help him. It angered him since she always managed to numb the pain in his skull. What. The. _Fuck_? He lowered his hands from his face and placed a hand back on his muscles, pondering the tenseness.

His body being unable to relax was a reason he couldn't sleep. He'd been tense since the encounter hours earlier and no matter what he did he couldn't relax his body. Usually, he could shake things off, but the situation involved the only woman he'd ever want to spend the rest of his life with. Her betrayal, it being _her_ made it a whole new ball game for Daryl. When it came to her he was sensitive. She was a weak spot in his armor, the one thing that could wound him fatally or kill him. Now, a metaphorical arrow had pierced that weak spot and nearly brought him to his knees in the pain. He was bleeding out, bleeding anger and hurt. She, the most important thing to him, had given him the biggest blow anyone could ever bestow upon him. He felt weak and from that it made him tense to try and make up for that wounded area in his armor.

Though, his subconscious knew that it wasn't anger that kept him tense, but guilt and remorse. He pushed the feelings away, feeling that he was totally justified in his actions towards her. Yet, when his mind shot him pictures of the broken expression on her face his chest clenched painfully and he almost starting rethinking his actions...almost. He thought he was completely in the right...but that still didn't stop him from trying to stop the feelings of longing. That was sir thing else that kept him up, longing. He refused to admit it, but his body had quickly gotten used to her presence beside him in his bed. Now, after being separated for so long and to have her suddenly ripped away was a shock to his system. But, no, he wasn't going to admit that or allow the idea to cross his mind.

However, amongst his brooding self-pity he wondered what was going to happen next. What was going to happen tomorrow or the next day? If he knew her like he thought he did then she would try to avoid him. That's what she did in high school. They avoided each other until one of them broke...or something else did. He needed the space, he decided, maybe it would be best because he certainly wasn't wanting to be near her, not for a while. In reaction, his body contradicted his mental decision by giving him a kick to the stomach. Daryl shook the dreaded feeling away and made up his mind me when a Dixon made up his mind then his mind was made up. Nothing could change that. So he thought at least.

It would give him some time to cool down and maybe once he had a clearer head he could rethink things, but he didn't care to. Though, all he could think about was that punk, the Germ, who had to ruin it all. Daryl's mind quickly snapped at a sudden thought. If the Germ hadn't told Daryl what she'd done then would she have ever told him? That was a question he couldn't answer. His mind, full of anger and resentment said no, but his body and heart believed that she would have. Yet, he couldn't be for sure and he would never know now. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

His hands fell into his lap and he gazed at the floor, his mind going different places as he tried to ignore his pounding head. Was this his body's way of punishing him for his actions? If he were the superstitious type he'd believe so. Then again, maybe it wasn't all superstitious rot, what if the big man upstairs was giving him a sign? Daryl turned his exhausted gaze towards the window, finding sucks my ironic how the horrible events of the day happened on a rainy day.

_If that ain' cliché shit then I don' know wha' fuckin' is!_

He surprised himself as he began talking to the storming sky outside his window. He stood and walked towards it.

"Wha' 'ave I done? Why 'ave ya fersaken me?"

He only asked the last question because people he used to know always asked that and pointed up at the sky with a raised fist of frustration. A part of him was trying to amuse himself by using that widely used line, but another side wanted an answer.

"I jus' got 'er back...now yer gonna take 'er away from me again?" Daryl asked the dark sky, receiving no voice or angels singing in answer.

He felt stupid, but keeping his thoughts silent was almost too much. He'd talked to Him before, before _she_ came back into his life. He brought _her_ back to him, like he wanted and now he wasn't so sure that's what he wanted anymore. He needed to vent and he might as well vent to the man in the clouds. Who was he gonna tell?

"I thought I knew 'er. I thought we'd promise each other ta wait. I know I fuckin' did. I waited. She didn'. Why? Why'd she do it? Give me a reason why..."

Thunder just rumbled in the distance and Daryl almost scowled at the sky as if he were expecting an answer.

"Wha' do I do now? Fergive 'er? Take 'er back?"

_Would you really let her go?_ A voice asked him in his head.

"Fuck no!" Daryl snarled.

_What else is there to do then forgive her and take her back? _It asked.

Daryl had no response and the voice sounded pleased at that.

_You've already established that letting her go is not an option. You cannot avoid her forever and it is going to be hard to start doing it. Are you sure you justified in your actions towards her?_

"Yeah," He nodded confidently.

_Did you get her side of the story?_ It asked testily.

Daryl glared at the rain. "No,"

_You know well that there are always two sides to every story and yet you took the word of a man you despise and trust over the woman you love? Sounds rather backwards to me. _

Once again, Daryl was speechless, but his stubbornness made him deny it. This voice was trying to tell him something but it was trying to make him think he was in the wrong. He was _not_ in the wrong! She was!

_You keep blaming her, but perhaps the blame does not rest on her._

"Stop fuckin' talkin' in riddles!" Daryl snapped.

The voice ignored his tone. _Perhaps you dig deeper and learn her side before you send out blame. She would never betray you intentionally, you know this._

The tracker lowered his head, unable to deny the truth of the voice's words.

"So, her sayin' that she didn' kiss another man?" He asked skeptically.

_No, she's already admitted that, but how are you to know that she knew what she we doing?_

"Wha'?" Daryl scoffed with furrowed brows.

_Find out her side of things and it will all make sense. Before something worse happens._

The voice faded out and vanished, but Daryl wasn't done asking questions. It never responded to him again. How the fuck would she not know she was kissing another man? He turned away from the window in disgust, but it vanished when a feeling of sudden exhaustion take him, like some had shot him with a tranquilizer. He barely made it to the bed when he stumbled, almost unable to keep his eyes open.

_Find out her side of things and it will all make sense. Before something worse happens._

Daryl barely had time to think about those sentences for he blacked out, sleep taking him.

* * *

Beth collapsed into her bed, sobbing like a child. She buried her face into her pillow, the water staining the material of the case. Her cries were muffled, but all she felt was the pain in her chest. She couldn't describe the agony that felt as if her heart had been punched out and her gut had been stabbed in to, the knife twisted around by an invisible hand. The pain was almost like the one she felt when her mother died.

Only, it wasn't the pain of loss, but the agony of betrayal, jealously and heart ache. After everything she had given to Merle Dixon, her life, her heart, her body...hell, she gave him her virginity, for God's sake! And this whole time he'd been in love with MJ?! Beth wasn't surprised! MaryJane was beautiful with those forget-me-not whiskey brown eyes and natural beauty with her dark hair. She was smart, smarter than Beth could ever be! MaryJane knew Merle better than she did and that scared Beth. She was jealous of the older woman she'd come to consider as her friend. The blonde was envious of her age, her brilliance and beauty that seemed to draw both Merle and Daryl in. She despised her for having the chance to know Merle like Beth might never. MJ practically knew him like a wife would know her husband.

Beth could easily see how Merle would love her. She was everything Beth could never be and it only brought the young woman down further into the hole she found herself curled in. Merle had never told Beth he loved her, never even hinted at it. Sure, she knew the oldest Dixon cared for her, he made it very clear to her in the past, but caring for and loving someone were two totally different things. If there was one thing in life Beth wanted it was to be loved by the man she loved. It sucked that said man happened to be Merle Dixon...who was in love with another woman...his brother's woman at that!

God! The throb in her chest made her chest ache, fueling the tears that slid down her cheeks like a waterfall in a tropical forest. What would Daryl say if he knew? He'd most likely do something bad to his older brother. She cringed at the idea of Merle getting hurt and it only strengthened the hot poking in her chest. Daryl would probably go off the deep end and a clash of titans would ensue. Beth saw the obvious hold MaryJane had over Daryl, it was obvious he loved her...but to have his own brother in love with her...dear God it would drive him fucking mad!

Though, the question Beth asked herself was if MaryJane loved Merle in return. Yes, she loved him...as a brother and Beth believed her. Sure, they flirted like two people in heat, but that was Merle's nature and MJ has known him for years!

_So...they joke around... _

Beth trailed off in that thought. They joked around, yes, very much so and sometimes Beth found herself slightly resentful towards the older woman. She made it seem so easy to talk to Merle and with confidence Beth would stride up and try to talk, but it wouldn't be the same. It just didn't feel like it should've. She didn't feel like how she thought she would when talking to him and MaryJane always looked so at ease with him.

God, how she envied her! That's probably another reason why he loved her...because she knew him and accepted him for what and who he was. But, Beth did that! She fucking loved Merle for who he was, not caring about what he's done in the past! Why can't her acceptance be as good as MaryJane's?! Why does Merle always seem to try and get her acceptance instead of Beth's? At that unanswered question Beth sobbed harder into the pillow, her fingers curling into the soft fluff to keep it close against her face. Why couldn't he love her the way he loved MaryJane? Was she really that insignificant when MaryJane was around that it changed Merle's opinion of her?

Her thoughts flashed back to the time he took her on the desk in the watch tower one night during his watch. She had touched him once and he seemed to melt and his lips had been down on hers in an instant. That night and the nights in the future, it seemed to be the same, she touched him and his control was lost. Now she was really beginning to question if it was really her, Beth Greene, he had been fucking instead of MaryJane Jenkins. The thought made her heart fall into her stomach. He would be using her, she'd be nothing but a toy to make up for the real thing! What if, when his eyes closed, as he pounded into her it had been MJ's face he conjured up in his mind instead of looking into her own blue eyes? She shook her head and sobbed harder, not wanting it to be true. At that moment she felt used, violated and disgusted. The idea of Merle using her, wooing and seducing her just made her skin crawl.

She loved him...but it seemed that his heart didn't belong to her. It was cruel to her that both the Dixon boys seemed to have lost their heart to the same woman.

She laid a weak punch to the pillow and let out a muffled scream into the earthly cloud at her face. It wasn't fair! Yet, no matter how much she wanted to hate MaryJane she couldn't. The older woman had been nothing but kind to her, making her feel that she was worth something and an important piece to the group. She took Beth under her wing and reminded her that life still had joys. MaryJane made her feel that she had a chance with Merle and that he might eventually come to love her like Daryl loved MJ.

_No, not now, not ever. I can't be her, I won't be. If he thinks he can have MJ through me then he's got another thing comin'. I won't be a fuckin' toy!_

Lifting her head, she sat up, wiping her eyes and scrunching her face with determination. Merle would make this up to her. She'd get an explanation from him whether he liked it or not! He'd tell her the whole goddamned truth and if it came out that he really did love MJ then...well, she hadn't thought that far ahead. Regardless, she would find out and he wasn't going to try and sweet talk her like he was so talented at. No, she was putting down the iron fist until we got what she wanted. And what she wanted was all of Merle or nothing at all. First, she would talk with MaryJane once she was feeling better.

The young blonde frowned at the floor, remembering the catatonic state her friend had come in with. It was like she'd been petrified by something. What it was she didn't know, but she had an inkling that it had something to do with a little Germ and a redneck named Daryl. Jesus! No matter how much Beth wanted to scorn the woman she couldn't! She wanted to so bad, but it wasn't in her nature to hate, only to forgive like her daddy taught her.

Beth prayed to God to give her strength because she had a feeling that the next day or two were going to be long and hard.

* * *

MaryJane was wide awake before the sun rose and she remained in Merle's arms, envious of his sleep. She was relaxed, but her mind wouldn't stop going or thinking. All she heard was Daryl's cold words and felt the loss when he walked away. It made the pain inside her fresh and raw. She stared at Merle's smooth face as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. Sobs rose up in her chest and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back the cry that threatened to erupt from her chest.

The entirety of her ached, ached for Daryl. When she had fallen asleep she told herself that what happened was just a dream and that she'd wake up to Daryl next to her, sleeping like a baby, but when she opened her eyes her hopes and prayers were dashed away. Instead of Daryl, Merle laid there and, no offense to the brother of her lover, it wasn't the same. Daryl was her rock, her reason for living and to continue living. Now that he walked away, like he was saying goodbye...it felt permanent.

She knew Daryl, but all of a sudden she felt she didn't know one single thing about him. He wasn't the Daryl she loved yesterday. It was another version of him, the one that feared loss and being alone. And it was all her fault. Everything...and she had the pitting fear that it would never be the same again. Daryl would never want her again. If she'd only told him sooner...things would've been very different. Of course, she held off like a coward, trusting that Jeremy would honor his promise. When he did that she saw another side of her friend and it was a desperate side of him. The modern world had changed him and she learned firsthand of the consequences of the past. Now, because of one, stupid little kiss...it was all over.

A whimper escaped her lips which caused Merle to stir next to her, his good arm still draped over her waist. As much as she adored Merle, she couldn't ever repay him for what he did for her. He saved her life and he went farther than anyone else ever would have. She was eternally grateful and she decided from that moment forward that she owed him a life debt. MaryJane gazed at his roughly handsome face and wondered what Merle would do to Daryl when he saw him. Probably punch his light out. A few tears streamed down the side of her nose due to her reclined position. She didn't want Daryl to get hurt, not any more than she hurt him at least. Her brown eyes closed, the comfort of Merle's body seeming to only make her stiffen. Beth probably hated her now, since she was practically naked in bed with the man she loved.

_Poor girl. I just keep hurting those I care about. I am a real piece of work. _

"Penny fer yer thoughts?"

She jumped, her eyes snapping open and she was barely able to make out the older man's face through the haze of her tears. She blinked and her vision began to clear only to see the disdain in his icy blue eyes.

"Aw naw, not those fuckin' tears again!" He groaned.

MaryJane sniffed, apologizing in a weak voice. Merle frowned at her, discouraged to see her former state returned. He'd hoped a good night sleep might've helped, but it was a temporary escape from the anguish. She awoke only to remember that his little asshole brother kicked her to the curb, seeming to be careless of what it would do to her. If Daryl really loved her, Merle thought, he would've come after her and demanded an explanation. But his brother was so thick headed and senseless to women's feelings that all he knew was to lash out and walk away. MaryJane knew that about him well though. He also knew that she knew Daryl would come back to her...he always did.

"It's gonna be all okay, MJ. I's gonna talk ta him and get this shit all straightened out." Merle promised again, like he was talking to a child.

Not minding, only encouraged, MaryJane nodded. Merle tilted his head further into the pillow when she flinched at the use of 'MJ'.

"Whydaya flinch when I calls ya 'MJ'?" He asked curiously.

MaryJane hesitated but knew she didn't have to hide anything from Merle. He wouldn't judge her.

"Daryl called me that when he told me he didn't want to hear my excuses and to shut up...he's never called me that, Merle, never...he always hated it when people called me that. It just goes to show how much I hurt him and how much he despises me." She looked into Merle's eyes as fresh tears began to fog up her vision. "I'm so stupid... I jus—I can't Merle! I can't!" She exclaimed as she grew hysterical.

Merle furrowed his light colored brows as she started shaking her head in denial with sobs escaping her throat.

"Whadaya mean ya 'can't'?"

"I can't live without him!" She yelled desperately. "I can't lose him again! I love him and I need him more than I need anything else! Without him my world is dead! I might as well throw myself to the walkers at the gate because if he leaves me then that's what I'll end up being! I can't live without my heart and I can't live without my soul! He's taken them and I can't take them back! I ca—" She broke off, her voice seeming to cut off in her throat.

Merle laid there, just letting her yell at him, expose her most inner feelings to him and he caught a glimpse of the beautiful person she was on the inside and he felt his love for her grow. He loved her because she could love his brother without hesitation or reservations. He loved her because she would always accept both of them no matter what was said or done. He loved her as he should love a sister, his own, un-biological sister. He adored her like he had held her infant form in his arms like he did Daryl's. While his heart didn't belong to her, a part of his soul did. It was a part that he thought didn't exist. He thought he was soulless and without a heart. She had been the first to open them up and make him realize they were there and he used them more often than he realized.

The sobbing woman before him had shown him that he wasn't some asshole, drunk, racist drug addict. She found the man beneath like she did with Daryl and she coaxed him from the darkness into the light of day. In the past he'd seen the light and realized that it was warm. That was before the world went to hell and she vanished. Even though he would refuse it, her disappearance didn't only destroy Daryl, it hurt Merle as well. She'd become a permeant fixture in his life, one he'd come to consider his kin and when she was gone...all the hard work had been destroyed, that good man fell back into the darkness and vanished without a trace.

But, when Beth Greene came into his life he felt the man within pounding on the doors of the darkness. She had been an unknowing guiding light for him. Every time she spoke or smile at him, he felt that man MaryJane told him about draw closer to the light at the end of the tunnel. Beth had become was MaryJane was and when Merle finally admitted to himself that he cared about Beth, he realized that MaryJane's work hadn't been in vain. She knew he would eventually slip, but she'd also known that he would come back in time as well.

Merle's voice was soft, but stern. "MJ...if yer thinkin' that my little brotha's not gonna love ya or care 'bout ya after this then her fuckin' wrong. If ya were ta leave 'im he wouldn't stop 'til he tracked ya down. It'd take more than a fuckin' herd o' those Geeks ta keep 'im from findin' ya and bringin' ya back." He inhaled deeply through his nose. "As I said...he ain't gonna be able ta live without ya fer long. He'll come crawlin' back. He needs ya more than ya can imagine. I know...I've seen 'im when he's without ya...he'd rather die than lose ya again."

His words were encouraging which uplifted her. She believed him, but when Daryl's voice returned to her she felt the joy disintegrate. It was at that moment she questioned whether it not Merle was right. All she had was hope and faith and despite everyone's hatred for them...she was one of the few who still possessed them. When had either let her down in the past?

* * *

Merle had already pulled his pants and tank top back on while MaryJane turned her back, giving him privacy he told her he didn't need. For her it felt wrong to lay there and what him dress like the morning after a passionate roll around. She grimaced at the idea. It was Merle for goodness sake's, the idea of kissing him in places other than the cheek was just cringe worthy. She'd never been attracted to him, sure he was handsome and charming, but he wasn't the first Dixon to charm her. Merle was like the big brother she never had, a really kick ass brother.

As she stared at the wall she knew that things would be different between them. He saved her life and in a way that went beyond the boundary of brother saving sister. It showed her that Merle really cared about her like he cared about Daryl. She never really thought something would happen to confirm Merle's caring abilities to her. How wrong she was...it was just unfortunate that it had to happen in the way it did. She bit her lip when her heart twisted painfully at the brief glance at the memories.

Suddenly, she didn't feel like getting up from the bed. Despite her stomach rumbling, she had no want to get from the bunk that Merle claimed. She knew _he_ would be out there most likely and she didn't think she could face him, not when the others were clueless to their...violent argument. Nope, staying in Merle's bunk sounded just fine to MaryJane. In fact, it would probably be safer for her lest she try to throw herself to the walkers from the watch tower. She didn't know if she'd really do it, but she kept her options open.

"Get outta tha bed, MJ." Merle ordered from the middle of the room, arms crossed.

MaryJane shook her head and turned towards him. "No,"

His eyebrows shot up at her denial in amusement and worry. He rested his weight on his right leg as they looked at each other. Finally, Merle rolled his eyes.

"Why tha fuck not?" He asked.

MaryJane glanced at the door. "He's out there...I don't know if I can look at him without..."

Merle nodded knowingly as she trailed off. A reasonable fear, but she wasn't doing it alone.

"So wha' if he's out there? Ya ain' goin' alone, MaryJane. Ya got me an' I ain' gonna abandon ya like my little pussy ass brother did."

MJ shot Merle a sharp look when he called Daryl those names. She hated it when people called him names or when his brother belittled his name with derogatory ones like that. It only made Merle smirk. She would always care for his stupid ass little brother even if he cursed her to hell and shoved her away like he so violently did the other day. That woman never ceased to amaze him.

"I know..." She affirmed, but her other fears were left unspoken as she moved her eyes back to Merle's blue ones.

The older man sighed. "We'd gotta fuckin' responsibility ta tha group. We can't jus' fuckin' lay 'round an' mope. We's got jobs and tha group needs us. Ya gotta put aside wha's happened 'til I talk some fuckin' sense inta my brotha. If anyone asks ya gotta tell 'em tha truth. They ain' gonna blame ya none and neither will Daryl. Come on, now, MJ, there's a lot more at work than you an' my little brotha, a'ight?"

She nodded, grateful for Merle reminding her of her priorities and helping her get her mind straight. It was comical to her that in the past, she had reminded him of his own priorities and it made him lay off on so many drugs at a time. Though, he was a tough nut to crack and it took many times to get it through to him, but she knew he wouldn't ever stop the drugs or the drinking unless the supplies stopped. Now, it happened and he was drug free. It made sense for him to be so logical and more level headed.

He was right, though, like he seemed to be lately, and she knew that there was a chance that she could avoid Daryl. The prison was big and he didn't come to Judith's cell. So...she could hole up in there with Beth and maybe tiptoe around the prison should the need arise. If she were to be honest, as much as she wanted to see Daryl, she knew all she'd do was burst into tears. She doubted she could get a full word out at him, even if it was to forgive him.

Maybe Carol would let her pass on hanging up the laundry for a few days, if she explained the situation that is—wait a minute! What the hell was she thinking?! She didn't have to tiptoe around the prison and she sure as hell didn't need to avoid Daryl! She was a grown woman, not fifteen! This wasn't high school, this was real life, and this was survival! Merle was so right! There were other things more important than her piddly ass problems! She could stand up and look Daryl in the eye and walk away! She could do it!

Merle watched as she had an inner debate, her eyes fixated on the sheets. He had no worry, just confidence that she would work it out and see it the adult way like she always did. He wasn't about to let he slide into an angsty teenager mode where she let desperation rule her as she wallowed in self-pity. It amused him to think that she never had that mode. He knew her when she was a teenager and she was more mature than he was. It was a rather strange shock to his system the first time she smarted back at him. He thought he would lash out at her like he did Daryl, no, he was dumbstruck. A short, petite woman like her had the balls to smart back to him. He liked it and he liked her. He thought that might've been the day he began to soften. All because of her.

His thoughts were broken when her head suddenly snapped up, her whiskey colored eyes staring right at him with determination.

"You're right...you're right." She murmured.

Merle grinned at her, kneeling down to her level, placing his good hand on the mattress for balance. He stared into her brown eyes for any sign of deceit but found none. He'd begun to think for a moment that all her marbles had scattered in her brain, but he saw the spark that was MaryJane Jenkins in her eyes. He patted her head and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." He teased cheekily earning a soft grin from her.

He stood and kicked the bunk gently. "Up an' at 'em."

A soft chuckle followed and she sat up, and started pushing the covers away before she froze and looked up at him as he stood over her watching her. She flushed quickly when she remembered that she was nearly naked beneath the sheets. It was embarrassing for him to have stripped her down on his own, but it was one thing for him to watch her while she's awake and aware.

"Wha'?" He teased. "It ain't nothin' I ain't seen befer."

"Don't remind me." She joked back, but once he had his chuckle she gave him a sweet look, so sweet it was sickening and Merle grimaced. "Turn around, pretty please."

_Dear fuckin' God. Puke!_ Those faces girls made just made his stomach curl with disgust. They reminded him of rabbits, unicorns, and all that other stupid shit.

"If turnin' round will get that nasty look from yer face then ya got a fuckin' deal." He grumbled, turning around to face his back to her.

"Thanks, Merle...and if you turn around that face is all you'll see." She warned sarcastically as she climbed from the bed.

Merle made a gagging sound. "Consider me warned, Strawberry Shortcake."

Smirking at his nickname, she grabbed her semi-dry clothes and began pulling them on. Each layer she put on felt like she was reapplying the pain she came in with last night. The chill of the still damp sections made her shiver in remembrance of Daryl's harsh, cold words. It was a reminder of what her future would be like. Cold and alone. Quickly shaking the negative thoughts away, she sat down on the bed to slip her boots on. She glanced up at Merle's back as she slipped her right foot inside the correct shoe.

"You can turn around now. It's safe." She assured.

He did so and she finished covering her feet. Finally she stood and stopped before a man she considered to be her friend and her brother. They may not be blood, but she felt they were as close as they could get to being blood related. Not in blood, but in bond. Maybe if she and Daryl remained apart then that bond wouldn't fade, maybe she'd still be able to keep Merle and his friendship instead of losing him too. She cringed at the thought and tilted her head back to gaze into his icy blue eyes.

"It's all gonna be okay." He assured in his light, deeply accented voice.

She nodded, praying that he was right. Whether he was or not, she was determined to get through the day with or without Daryl.

* * *

Breakfast was another small affair, the occupants quieter than normal, some seeming to be holding back grunts or moans of pain. Since most of her group was older, they complained about joint pain when it got cold. She knew Con really had joint problems and she feared that it might affect his ability to fight and run. MaryJane was hopeful that the medical cream she had brought back on a run helped soothe the pain when it came. It always helped an achy knee for her.

MaryJane sat close to Merle and surreptitiously glanced around the table to find that Daryl and Beth were missing from the table. She knew why Daryl was, but she wondered if what happened last night took a harder roll on the young girl. Merle said she'd been there when she walked in all soaking wet and that she'd helped Merle unclothe her.

He had to get in the bunk with her to get her body heat up and no doubt Beth had to stand there and watch that. Merle was almost naked. The poor girl. It must've been hard to watch the man she loved crawl into bed, nearly naked with a woman in the same situation. Guilt tore through her like a bullet from a gun. Not only had she hurt Daryl yesterday, but she'd hurt Beth too, the young girl she'd grown very fond of. She suddenly lost her appetite and set the spoon back into her half empty bowl of oatmeal.

She jumped when Merle nudged her, gesturing for her to eat all of her food. MaryJane shook her and he only turned his face into a scathing one that practically ordered her lest she face the consequences. Knowing better than to test Merle, she picked her spoon back up and began shoveling the food into her mouth despite how sick each swallow it made her stomach.

"God bless, when it rains my joints get all stiff and creaky. Can't hardly sleep at night." Con groaned as she rubbed his knee from under the table.

Rick gave him a sympathetic gaze, feeling the ache in his bones as well. Katie began worrying over her husband and Rick took the time to scan the table. Daryl was missing, but MaryJane was there with Merle. Beth was missing too. Odd. She always had breakfast before going to tend I Judith. He shrugged it off, thinking that maybe his baby needed her feeding or diaper changed.

His kind blue-green eyes landed on MaryJane who seems to be forcing the food down her throat. His brows furrowed. She was pale with dark circles under her eyes. Always when he saw her she wore a smile, had a healthy blush and secretly held Daryl's hand under the table. Now, the tracker was absent and she looked like hell. The leader of the group wasn't stupid, but he was curious. Did something happen between her and Daryl? It would make sense for his absence, but things were going so well for them. What could've happened?

He watched as Merle leaned his head closer to her and she looked up at him tiredly and with the ghost of a grin. The elder Dixon nudged her arm encouragingly. She leaned her head against his arm for a few seconds before finishing her oatmeal. Unsure of how to take that moment, Rick was concerned and despite his need to make sure the inner workings of his group remained stable, he trusted Daryl enough to handle what was going on. Besides, a part of him felt it wasn't his business.

MaryJane stood from her seat with her bowl in hand and placed it on the tray line for Beverly to clean later. MaryJane grabbed an apple for the road as Merle followed after her. Before Rick knew it they were gone just as silently as they came in.

* * *

"Wha're ya gonna do ta avoid Daryl?" Merle asked before MaryJane could fully walk away.

She stopped and turned her head, her hands cupping the apple in uncertainty.

"I don't know...I guess not come from Judith's cell until I have to. He needs his space...and so do I." She informed.

Merle shook his head. His asshole little brother didn't deserve space to think, he deserved a kick in the ass. Then again, that's why they lasted to long, was by giving each other space and Merle was well aware of that. He meant what he said when Daryl'd come crawling back. She'd have to wait...Merle would have to wait too. Even if he didn't like it he couldn't shake her logic.

Though...Merle Dixon hated waiting.

* * *

Once she was finally free of Merle, knowing the moment they separated he was headed straight for Daryl. At the moment, she didn't really care. She had a delicate situation on her hands, one that involved her brother and the young girl who loved him a lot. She caused Beth pain no doubt so she would fix it and take her hatred and spiteful words. MaryJane already took Daryl's, why not Beth's?

Tossing the apple in between both her hands as she stepped into the cell to see Beth standing over a sleeping Judith's crib, watching her forlornly. MaryJane bit her lip, unsure of how to really approach it.

"Beth?" No response. She stepped closer. "You weren't at breakfast so I brought you an apple. I can't have you weak on me."

Beth kept her back to her and MaryJane frowned, but set the apple on the desk top. She inhaled deeply and decided that if Beth didn't want to talk MaryJane would.

"Look, I'm sorry for last night...I needed someone and Merle was who I needed...I know you're probably pissed at me and I understand why."

That broke Beth from her silence. She turned slowly to face MaryJane and the older woman's heart fell into her stomach at the sight of her wet face and hurt expression. MaryJane hurried towards her, wrapping her in her arms.

"Oh, Beth, I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She apologized, Beth's arms remaining tense at her sides.

MaryJane pulled back after a few seconds and saw the fire in the young girl's eyes.

"I love him." She breathed through her tears.

A dark haired head nodded. "I know, honey, I know you do and he loves you too."

Beth shook her head, taking a step back from MaryJane, staring at her unblinking. "No, he don't. He ain't ever gonna love me."

Confused, she furrowed her brows, her by Beth's subtle retreat. "What? Yes, he does. Why would you say something like that?"

"Because he's in love with _you_." Beth hissed as a tear slipped from her eyes.

Gob smacked, MaryJane stared wide eyed at her. Merle in love with her? There was no way! He was like her older brother! The thought of being with him in a way other than that was just sickening. He never made an advances other than flirting and making perverse jokes at her. That we just Merle though, he always treated her like that, ever since the beginning, but it wasn't as whole-hearted as it used to be. Now, he wouldn't touch her sexually even if she stripped naked for him and begged him to take her. He'd be too busy laughing his butt off and tell her to put her clothes back on. MaryJane felt like a cod fish with her open mouth of astonishment and closed it quickly, shaking her head quickly at Beth.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Merle's not in love with me, Beth. He's like my brother. If he's in love with anyone it's you. He knows how I feel about him and he'd never hurt Daryl like that." MaryJane assured, but Beth was far from convinced.

"No...I heard him say it." Beth argued, her body shaking from the hurt that antagonized her entire body.

"Say what?" MaryJane asked carefully, feeling something akin to dead out in her stomach.

"He said that he loved you. That he needed you in his life." She whispered, her voice ready to crack with the sob that was building in her throat.

Astonished, MaryJane knew she'd been right. Beth was hurting because Merle seemed to be more caring towards her. The situation made her uncomfortable and in her jumbled mind of emotions she heard only what she wanted and without waiting for more she ran off. She couldn't blame Beth. MaryJane had been her age once and she knew that even at eighteen that emotions were hard to understand and control. At least when it concerned one of the Dixon brothers. It wall her fault Beth was hurting, but she was determined to right a wrong and make her young friend understand.

She gazed softly and sympathetically at her friend. "Beth...he loves me, yes, but as a big brother loves his little sister...like he loves Daryl. He needs me in his life not because you aren't enough, but for reassurance that he won't lose Daryl like he has many times before. With me he knows that Daryl won't ever be far away from me and in turn him. He needs me because I'm a security cloak to him. He doesn't need me the way he needs you, Beth. You are the _very_ air he breathes!"

Beth wanted to believe her, but after hearing those three words from his mouth towards her and not herself...it hurt.

"If he loves me then why can't he tell me himself? Why can he tell you?" She asked feverishly, the agony turning to anger.

Having seen the same thing many times before MaryJane kept calm. "Because he knows me, he knows I won't judge him and that I love him back."

"I won't judge him! I love him!" Beth snapped a little hysterically.

MaryJane had to make her understand

"I know...but he doesn't know that. He's never opened his heart to anyone and I don't fully know what's inside him. Only _you_ can know and find out. I can't and I won't. The only reason he guards his heart so closely is because he's afraid, he's protective of it. He knows what's left of his heart is precious and he's trying to keep it alive! I may have helped him build a shield to protect it, but only _you_ can make sure it stays strong! Not _me_, not Daryl, _you_, Beth!" The blonde stared watery eyed at her, her features softer and MaryJane knew she struck a good nerve in her.

She took a step closer to Beth and whispered quietly. "If you tell him you love him then it will only reaffirm him and he'll find the courage and strength to allow himself to say it to you. I've known him for nearly seven years now and it's the first time he said he loved me. With you...I don't think it'll take that long as soon as you tell him how you feel."

Beth wrapped arm around herself and sniffed, her bottom lip quivering, making her look ten times more pitiful an innocent.

"He's my first...my first at nearly everythin'...I don't wanna lose him, MJ. I can't lose him." She sobbed, making MaryJane's heart clench.

MaryJane grabbed her arms gently, in a motherly fashion. "I know, sweetie, I know. And you won't. He won't _let_ you. I know what happened would hurt you, but you have to understand that it was only to keep me safe and to keep Daryl's heart safe."

Beth nodded and blinked, he eyes clearing slightly. They stood there in silence for a few, long minutes as the teen tried to pull herself together. MaryJane didn't stray from her place, holding her arms comfortingly, giving her the time at needed. Her thoughtfulness is she Beth loved about her. Before she felt resentment, but it had faded into guilt, thinking that MaryJane would want Merle after everything she's told her. No, she knew her better than that. She belonged to Daryl and nothing was going to sway that.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I-I'm sorry for bein' a bitch. It's just that Merle's my first _real_ relationship and I don't wanna lose it for anythin', even by sayin' those three little words. I'm afraid he'll pull away from me and try ta gently let me down and tell me he doesn't feel the same way."

MaryJane scoffed, earning a confused glance from the teen. "He'd kill anyone that tried to take you away from him so I doubt _he'll_ pull away from _you_."

Beth nodded, knowing it was true, but it was hard since her brain and heart were in conflict with each other.

"You don't need to worry, Beth. The day he stood wanting you is the day when he draws his last breath." MaryJane grinned then. "But since that probably won't happen for a long time I feel you don't have much to worry about."

The blonde giggled weakly, sniffing as MaryJane pulled her in for a hug. Beth clung to her, taking in the offered comfort. She suddenly felt silly for doubting MaryJane. She squeezed the older woman tighter which only made MJ smile wider. A few seconds passed before they released each other. MaryJane smoothed out Beth's bangs on her face in a motherly fashion before tapping under her chin in a way to tell her to stay positive. Daryl used to do that to her in school when she felt down or worried. He'd always tell her that the floor wasn't going to help solve her problems. Only looking up would.

Her chest contracted painfully at the memory. Her own tears welled up and she sniffed, feeling the familiar lump rise on her throat. She cleared her throat and handed Beth the apple, not wanting to cry anymore. Beth took the fruit gratefully but noticed her friend's sudden drop in mood. With having been kicked out by Merle she didn't know exactly what happened. She needed to know because she cared for MaryJane and the thought of someone hurting her made her deep Southern temper rise. Thoughtfully, she grabbed MaryJane's hand in hers, making her look over at her blue eyes.

"What happened ta shock ya inta your state last night? Was it Jeremy? Daryl?"

Beth had an idea, but she waited for confirmation by the main source. MJ stiffened and looked away, almost ready to burst into tears. Beth hated to ask, but she had to know what caused last night's episode.

"You don't have ta tell me—"

MaryJane cut her off and sniffed, determination in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I do, Beth. You deserve to know what's happened."

MaryJane glanced at Judith to see she was fast asleep and wouldn't stir for a while. It would take every minute for MaryJane to explain fully. With a deep breath she began to tell her story. An hour later MaryJane finished, unable to keep the tears from streaming down her face as she recounted every details she could from the afternoon before.

"And then...I just remember waking up with Merle." She concluded.

Her brown eyes flickered over to Beth, the girl was stiff in her seat, but giving her a compassionate look.

"I'm really sorry that happened, MJ-uh...MaryJane..." Beth corrected, remembering what she said about Daryl and his use of it. "...I can't believe he acted like that, not even givin' ya room to explain yourself. As much as that sounds like him, I can't believe he did it to _you_."

MaryJane sniffed. "I hurt him that much."

Beth scoffed harshly. "It wasn't your fault! Jeremy practically forced himself on you! Not to mention you were depressed! How is that your fault? I jus—Gah! I knew there was more than one reason I despised that kid...no offense."

The blonde bit her lip, fearing her friend's protective wrath. She was shocked with surprise when MaryJane only stiffened.

"None taken...I can't believe he did that to me...I thought I could trust Jeremy, I thought he was my friend and would understand, but I guess I was wrong. I just...he betrayed me, Beth. I've never seen him look like that...when he kissed me yesterday and the way he spoke...it terrified me. He wasn't Jeremy, he was someone else. It wasn't the boy I've grown fond of." MaryJane spilled, Beth nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I really am...what're you gonna do now?" The teen asked curiously.

The older woman in front of her let out a raspy sigh of uncertainty. "I don't know...I think it would be best to give Daryl his space, a few days to cool down. After that I'll try talking to him and see if I can try and plead my case."

"I guess that's all you can do..." Beth frowned, having a sudden thought come to her. "...you know the group's gonna suspect somethin' if you aren't around Daryl. I'm sure someone took notice of Daryl's absence this morning. Ya might need to tell them what's goin' on."

MaryJane bit her lip uncertainty. "You're right, but I don't want a big fuss started on this. I don't want to bring any heat down in Jeremy any more than what he has with Daryl and Merle. Besides, I don't think Daryl would appreciate the gossip that would go around. I'll tell a select few, but by no means will I tell Rick, Con, and Katie. They'll be the ones to freak out when it comes to law and order."

Beth had to give her that one. "You're right, but I think it would be a good idea to tell Carol. She's soft on Daryl and maybe she'll help plead your case to him. She's fond of him for what he did for Carol's daughter."

MaryJane nodded, having been told that story by Carol herself. It was a sad story, but it made pride swell in her chest at Daryl's relentlessness. He was so selfless and that was something that she loved and worried about him.

"Maybe she can...I hope she can...I just hope she'll understand my side." MaryJane sighed.

Beth reached over and placed a comforting hand on MJ's own. "If Merle and I both understand then Carol will."

A shaky breath was released from in between MaryJane's lips. "Dear God, I hope so."

* * *

Daryl's eyes snapped open, letting out his breaths through his mouth. His blue eyes gazed at the bottom of the top bunk blankly. After a few moments of waking up he threw his legs over the side of the bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand. His muscles were stiff and his knuckles ached dully. He placed is face in his hands, rubbing his temples in attempt to quell the overture ache in his skull. Second headache with only a few hours separating them. What the fuck? He didn't consider that maybe this was his body's withdrawal pains from lack of MaryJane's presence. His sleep had been little to none the night before and the voice in his head haunted him.

He didn't give a care about what it said and what it wanted him to do. It wasn't because he wanted to punish her, he just couldn't be around her. Just the thought of her made his blood boil. He didn't hate her, but he didn't like her at the time. He loved her and waited for her and that as how she thanked him? By kissing another man? Daryl never thought of doing that while he'd traveled with his group, no matter how close he got to another woman. It was always her, even if he was soft towards Carol. He cared about her, but he loved MaryJane.

_Stop. _

Just the mention of her name caused his body to stiffen, at least his mind stiffened. He couldn't deny that part of him, his soul yearned for her, making it difficult to think. He wouldn't say he missed her, no, because he didn't. He wouldn't yearn for her, because he didn't!

His head lifted from his hands, his eyes glancing the short distance over towards his shirt, where her picture rest safely in the pocket. He averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to remember anything. He stood from the bunk and pulled on a fresh shirt, his jacket and vest. Ignoring the upturned picture he walked towards the door. He froze in the door frame, his body halting him on instinct. The tracker closed his eyes, trying to will the panic of loss away. He didn't need the damned picture with him at all times! He didn't want it!

Daryl's jaw clenched a few times as he pulled a black picture in his vision, breathing deeply to calm himself. Finally, he opened his eyes, finding a little strength to walk away. He left his cell, trying to ignore the lifeline panic that ripped at his chest.

Breakfast was long over when he arrived in the mess hall. He snatched up and apple, glad that it was empty. He didn't feel like explaining his absence earlier. He didn't feel like explaining anything to anybody because it wasn't any of their damned business. He wasted no time in taking a hunk of the apple and chewing it. It took only minutes for him to finish it off before he threw the core into a trash can by the door.

To his displeasure he had to do a round of the prison again even if he did it only yesterday. He would've preferred to have been outside, but he wasn't about to get questioned for his change in job for the day. He "cowboyed" up and hoped he wouldn't cross paths with HER.

* * *

An hour later, Daryl finished his rounds, relieved to see the prison clear and secure. He strode down the dim hall, the outdoors calling his name. All of a sudden, a hand grabbed him from behind and swung him around. He had no time to react when he felt his attacker lay a hard punch across his face. Daryl fell back against the wall, stunned. The same hand wrapped around his shirt and slammed his hard again the wall, his bow falling to the floor. He flashed his eyes towards his attacker and his eyes narrowed.

"Wha' tha _fuck_, Merle!"

* * *

**Well, another semi-cliff hanger. I have to leave my readers wanting more, yeah? Thoughts? Ideas? Theories? Let me know! 10,000+ words in this chapter! Whew! I'm not even upset! **

Reviews are my muse! Oh, and I've been contemplating making a facebook page for my fanfiction so I can post updates and the fanart I make for my stories. Yes? No? What do you think?

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. A new Walking Dead is in the lead and I have a good one in mind. Planning has already begun, but another might rise before it! If you can take a few moments to pop on over and just click away. :)_

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all. I had to yet again, split this chapter up. Now, I have to rewrite my entire outline for this story. So, I was hoping this story would only be 20-25 chapters, but if I keep having to split chapters up then more chapters will have to be split up. More chapters for all once again! (Cheers!) **

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 13_...**_mrskaz453, hippielicious, missy7293, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, and anonymous reviewer kay.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! Thanks!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write.****

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_"Wha' tha fuck, Merle!" _

Daryl's older brother was livid. Extremely livid, actually, he was beyond livid. His arms almost shook in his anger, a red haze lining his vision. His strong jaw was clenched tightly and Daryl wondered if he was about to snap his teeth in half. He glared back at his slightly taller brother with the same amount of hatred, his left cheek burning from the punch. Daryl had an idea as to why his brother so brutally attacked him, but regardless of the reason, or lack thereof, Daryl wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

"Yer a _fuckin'_ piece o' work, little brotha, makin' tha only woman who understands ya and wants ya cry. I _outta_ jus' beat ya ta fuckin' death right _now_." He growled like an angry lion.

With matching strength, Daryl shoved his brother away causing Merle to stumble back. After he quickly regained his balance he stepped in front his brother's way of escape. He wasn't going to let him get away, not that easily. He was going to get an earful from him and another punch if Merle felt he deserved it. The good Lord above knew he needed one.

"It ain't none o' ya damned business!" Daryl snarled.

Merle grinned mirthless and crossed his arms. "Oh, when ya hurt and make _my_ little sista cry, it's _my_ fuckin' business."

The tracker scoffed, his bangs falling into his eyes. He wasn't at all surprised at Merle's desire to defend MaryJane and her honor. He just knew she'd go to his brother, crying and in need of comfort. She'd go and fall into his arms in sobs, needing the strength that he had. No doubt Merle kissed her head in a brotherly way like he did at times in the past. No doubt he held MaryJane's hand and promised her that it would be okay. Deep, deep inside Daryl, where he tried to lock away all emotions concerning MaryJane, jealously burned.

"I knew she'd tell you. I fuckin' _knew_ she'd go runnin' ta ya ta cry her little sob story to ya." He growled back like it was old news.

A cold scoff followed condescendingly. "Aw, nice. _This_ comin' from tha sum bitch who lied ta her like ya was eatin' fuckin popcorn at tha movies."

"Yer one ta fuckin' talk!" Daryl shot back, pointing accusingly at him.

Shrugging carelessly, Merle's eyes narrowed on his brother, surprise by Daryl's despondence to hurting MJ. What was his deal? His brother never acted this…insensitive, especially towards his woman. It was a fuckin' kiss for Christ's sake!

"Ya had no fuckin' right in treatin' her like that!" Merle spat.

Daryl began to stalk horizontally a good five feet from his brother, shaking his head. "I guess she told ya wha' she did, huh? Did she tell ya her dirty little secret?!" He yelled, lunging in emphasis.

Unfazed, Merle rolled his eyes. "It ain't much o' a secret when someone else knows."

His stalking brother froze in mid-step, something cold shooting through his body.

"Whadaya mean?" Daryl asked with furrowed brows that shaded his eyes.

Giving him a look like he was stupid, Merle leaned closer to his brother and lowered his voice like he was about to tell a secret which made Daryl stiffen.

Merle lifted his eyebrows, his turn to seem like it was all old news. "Ya really think our MJ could keep a secret like that without tellin' someone? She's gotta guilty fuckin' conscience on her, she does."

The older Dixon had already suspected a large explosion from his brother so he wasn't affected when the tracker blew up. His blue eyes stared widely at Merle with something akin to betrayal.

"Ya knew? Ya knew this whole fuckin' time an' didn' tell me?! Ya bastard!" Daryl blasted, his eyes full of fire.

"Cool yer fuckin' jets there, Speedy Gonzales!" Merle warned with hinted amusement as he held his hand and bladed arm up in mock surrender.

"Answer my fuckin' question, Merle!" Daryl exploded again, his heart racing in his chest.

What the fuck? Why would MaryJane tell him? Why wouldn't she tell Daryl? Why would she keep it from him? Why couldn't she tell him? Merle's eyes narrowed, feeling his own desire to cease being the mature one and just let him have the brunt of his verbal rage.

"Yeah! She told me 'bout her and tha little _Germ_! She jus' asked me ta not tell ya 'cause she wanted to herself!" Merle shouted, not caring if lose walkers heard.

Practically trembling with betrayal and rage, Daryl seethed at his older brother. "Well, it's a little fuckin' _late_ fer that shit!"

Feeling his self-control slip further at his brother's stupidity and blindness, Merle stepped closer to Daryl, wanting so bad to just plow into him and make him feel the hurt MaryJane felt on the inside. Though, physical pain had nothing over the pain inside, but Merle was going to try his damned hardest.

"Ya didn' give her a damned _chance_ ta explain herself! She ain't _ever_ been unfaithful ta yer sorry ass!

A little stunned by his brother's loud outburst, he opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Merle who was in full pissed mode. Daryl knew he wasn't going to get a word in when Merle went off like that.

"But—"

Merle threw up his hands dramatically, his eyes widening and eyebrows raising in emphasis. "Oh, she fuckin' kissed another man! Whoopedy-fuckin'-do! It ain't like ya ain't ever fuckin' kissed a girl when ya was gettin' friendly with MJ!"

The tracker sent a hot glare to his brother. That was fuckin' different!

Not letting any room for him to speak, he continued on. "Ya better put her own foot in yer goddamned mouth, little brotha 'cause tha only sinner here is _you_. Yer too damned shortsighted ya see things through her eyes!"

"And I'm sure she gave you an award worthy explanation." Daryl seethed, eyes narrowing.

"As a matter of fact, she did." Merle replied proudly, thinking of the past night.

As much as Merle wanted to throw in Daryl's face the events that occurred last night, he decided to save it for later, for a time that would really shut his brother up. Though, he _was_ here to talk sense into his brother instead of punching him out like MaryJane asked him not to. He'd keep his promise on talking to him, but not hurting him too bad…well, he'd just have to wait and see.

He sighed and softened his voice slightly. "If yer not careful little brotha then yer gonna lose her ta that boy."

"Shut tha fuck up!" Daryl protested passionately.

Merle saw the terrified flicker in Daryl's eyes when he said that. The elder Dixon wasn't stupid and Daryl couldn't ever fight his feelings for too long. That's how he and MaryJane finally got together after she came back for a vacation from college. Merle stared at his brother who changed his face to one of despondence. He narrowed his eyes, the icy shade darkening. He wasn't getting it.

"Ya know, fer bein' tha only high school graduate of tha both of us yer really _fuckin'_ stupid!"

Daryl brushed off the insult, but strangely curious as to his brother's reasons.

To Merle, his little brother just stared at him with a blank expression, one that look like confusion. He sighed, using his good hand to gesture to the air.

"That's wha' tha kid _wants_! Ta get ya ya be pissed at her ta drive her away from ya! Tha further she gets away from ya tha more chance he's got of getting' her or getting' her poisoned from ya. Ya played right inta his hands by reacting tha way ya did!" Merle yelled, wanting to knock the side of his pretty brother's head.

Sometimes he was so fucking dense.

His pent up frustration on the situation finally cracked and Daryl exploded. Why couldn't anyone understand _his_ feelings?!

"How tha hell was I supposed ta react, huh?! How was I supposed ta react when I find out that ta woman I love kissed another man?! Huh?!"

Merle's eyes softened at his brother's unknown admission of love for MaryJane. Oh, how he wanted to play on that…no, he had to remain on the course at hand. He hardened his expression seconds later. Did Daryl not know anything from knowing her as long as they have? MaryJane was strong, but emotionally fragile. One wrong word towards her and everything went to shit. Did his stupid brother not see that the same applies to now?

His voice rose with each sentence, desperately wanting his brother to get it. "Ya don' react tha way ya did with _her_. Ya know that she's fragile, but ya went ahead and fuckin' screamed at her! Ya made her cry, little brother. That's something a woman'll never forget. Ya shoulda let her _explain_ herself befer runnin off with yer dick all in a knot!"

Daryl looked away, feeling something akin to guilt pit in his stomach, but the feeling was easy to brush away.

Merle sighed, deciding that being the mature one was better off than picking fights like he used to. "I ain't saying that I wouldn't 'ave reacted tha way ya did 'cause we both know I would've, but wha' needs ta be done now is ta get her side of tha story and apologize fer jumping all on her before getting all the facts in."

"Yer a great help, Dr. Phil." Daryl hissed, glaring blue eyes trained on his brother.

The military man held his his good hand in emphasis. "Hey, at least _I _know ta keep fuckin' cool befer accusing my woman of anythin'."

Tense silence fell between the two brothers, a ringing in their ears signifying the dead quiet of the hall in front and behind them. Daryl averted his eyes towards the dirty concrete floor, his shoulders slumped slightly.

"Did she tell ya why?" He asked quietly, almost feebly.

"Yeah," Merle nodded, his voice strangely soft. "…but it's her story ta tell, not mine.

Oh, Merle wanted to tell his brother what he knew to be true and he wanted to make him hurt when he told him of what his temper did to MaryJane. He wanted to so desperately, but it wasn't the time. If he didn't go to her in another day or two Merle was going to tell that little shit everything and he was going to smile as his brother's eyes widened in realization and shame. The older Dixon spun on his heel, deciding to let it lie, but a sudden thought struck in his head. He turned his head to gaze back at his brother over his shoulder.

"And if ya make 'er cry again or hurt her you'll regret it little brotha."

Daryl just sent his brother a blank expression, but Merle knew his brother knew that the next time he wasn't going to get off easy. It was gonna be hell to pay when Merle was on his ass.

* * *

Beth nudged MaryJane's arm encouragingly towards the three women who sat folding laundry for the third time. Either it was fate, luck, or a sign from God, Katie and Bev were missing from the rag-tag band of ladies. MaryJane glanced over at Beth who gestured towards the group with a tilt of the head and flicker of her eyes. With a deep breath and lift of her head, MaryJane stepped from the shadows of the cell block and into the dining area where the three women sat. Carol was wishing for her Maytag again, earning moans of approval from Maggie and Emily.

"You know how much labor would be cut back if we had a washing machine?" Carol asked.

"Probably two hours at least." Maggie guessed.

"Two hours that could be used for something else." Emily added, earning nods from the two other women.

Carol was the first to notice MaryJane and Beth enter. She smiled brightly, glad to see the pair. Though, her smile faded quickly as she ran her blue eyes over the brown eyes woman. She was pale, her skin lacking the pink blush, her eyes weren't sparkling like they used to and she just looked over all depressed. Carol had taken notice of Daryl's absence at breakfast, but it wasn't a big shocker not to see him there. Though, he was always there with MJ. From her looks and Daryl's absence made Carol question silently to herself.

"Hi, MaryJane, Beth," Carol greeted warmly.

Beth smiled while MaryJane just gave her a nervous chuckle. Maggie glanced at Beth questioningly and Emily furrowed her brows at MaryJane, used to hearing a cheerful greeting, but it was few and far between that she was silent or something else.

"MaryJane, what's wrong?" Emily asked, setting her clothing article down.

The young blonde beside the brunette bit her lip and patted MaryJane's back comfortingly. MJ glanced at Beth and offered her a weak smile and sat down shakily at one of the chairs. Beth pulled another beside hers, becoming moral support.

"I…I need to tell you guys something."

Carol's brows furrowed with worry. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

MaryJane nodded. "I'm fine physically."

"Is somethin' goin' on with Daryl?" Maggie asked, abandoning the work before her.

The whiskey eyed woman swallowed. "Yes…but, um…there's more to it."

"Tell us…or do you want us to get Katie?" Emily asked, making to stand, but MaryJane shook her head.

"No…don't…I don't want to worry her, Con, or Bev about this. I'm just telling you three because I trust you all. I don't want to impose you on keeping a secret, but I'm really in need of some secret keepers apart from Beth." MaryJane said, glancing at all of them.

Now, Carol was really worried. Something was going on and if it had something to do with Daryl then it meant that it was something serious. And if MaryJane was getting the brunt of the blow from whatever then Carol wanted to know. She didn't wanna see MaryJane or Daryl hurt.

MaryJane took in a big gulp of breath before she started, knowing she would need every ounce of oxygen to get through the whole story. "Well…it all started yesterday while I was putting up laundry on the clothes line, I was ignoring the walkers when…"

An hour and twenty minutes later MaryJane concluded her story, leaving out some details here and there they didn't need to know about, specifically the ones about Beth and Merle. When she finished tears were silently streaming down her face, her eyes glassy with water that clouded her vision. Beth frowned at her with pity, rubbing her back soothingly. Maggie was nearly red to the face, Emily was confused and Carol was mortified. Maggie was red because of Daryl's stupidity, Emily was confused by Jeremy's actions and Carol was mortified by Daryl's treatment of MaryJane.

"Oh, MJ…I'm so sorry," Emily whispered. "I didn't know Jeremy was _that_ crazy about you. It doesn't sound like him to be so malicious."

"I swear, I'll kick Daryl and that kid too into next week!" Maggie fumed directly after, pacing before them like a caged lioness.

Carol gave MaryJane a sympathetic expression. "I can't believe Daryl would do that to you. I didn't think he'd treat you like that, a stranger maybe, but you? You offered to explain and he just threw back at you. It must've hurt him really bad, but I think we all agree that it wasn't like you slept with Jeremy."

Emily and Maggie nodded.

"Jeremy's just a young kid and I know MaryJane's only seen him as a friend." Emily added matter-of-factly.

"He sounds like a right creep." Beth's older sister grimaced, earning an eager nod from Beth herself.

Little Emily frowned. "I admit that he's always been odd, but he's a good kid…in saying that I know he's had a rather strange obsession with MJ. So…I can see how this affected him negatively and he lashed out against the idea of Daryl and MJ and broke that promise he made. I think Jeremy would be the type to not like things that doesn't go his way."

MaryJane nodded. "That's exactly him. He saw that I wasn't ever going to choose him over Daryl and just lost it. Now it's cost me Daryl."

Maggie's dark brows furrowed as a cold chill went down her spine. "Speaking of the kid…has anyone seen him today?"

The room grew silent as everyone shook their heads.

* * *

Deep into the darkness of the Tombs a lone figure crept about, making lines on the walls he passed until he reached the small opening where light peeked through. The groans of walkers were heard outside the opening and he froze. It wasn't hard for him to avoid them on his own, but he needed to keep the halls clear just in case. He didn't need walkers in the way, so he slid through the opening with his knife in hand.

* * *

"We'll stay quiet until you tell us otherwise." Carol assured, hugging MaryJane tightly.

The brunette hugged her back, eager to have the comforting physical contact of a friend. Once they pulled back Maggie and Emily hugged her.

"Yeah, jus' keep us informed on wha' goes on." Maggie said, feeling like a mother rather than a daughter towards the older woman.

MaryJane nodded. "I will, or Beth will fill you in should I not."

Beth beamed proudly at MJ and Maggie was glad to see such a sparkle in Beth's young blue eyes. For a while she'd become slightly resentful towards MaryJane for seeming to steal Beth's attention. She'd come to notice how they grew closer and bonded over Judith and it had stung. She was jealous of her bond with her sister and she'd begun to miss the times when it was just the two of them girls. She remembered when Beth had come for advice and help. Now, it seemed like Beth was depending on MaryJane for that. It hurt Maggie, but after getting to know the older woman she was glad she was around for Beth.

Beth was struck the hardest when their mom died and since MaryJane was the closest thing to a mother figure to the teenager, she latched on. Carol was a mother figure, but for some reason Beth never really connected with the silver haired woman. Even though Maggie adored Carol she was glad it was MaryJane since if anyone could connect with Beth it would be her. At that moment in time she was actually happy for Beth, but deep down she still felt a little cold towards MaryJane. Though, Maggie knew that if Beth needed her then she'd come to her. So, she held on to that and let her sister live her life.

Emily left the mess hall with her, Charlie's and her little boys' clothes and Maggie followed moments after with other clothes. Carol watched the two leave before turning back to MaryJane and Beth.

"Would you want me to talk to Daryl? Try and make him see your side?" Carol asked curiously.

MaryJane averted her eyes uncertainly. "Well, I think Merle's trying to, but who knows how effective that's going to be right?"

Carol nodded, missing Beth's frown of truth.

"Well, I've gotten to know Daryl in the past year and I think he trusts me and my judgment so…if you want me to I can try." Carol affirmed and MaryJane gazed fondly into her warm eyes.

She was considering it, but she didn't know how it would come back on her and she didn't want to experience before again.

"I guess you can try, but if Merle can't then I don't think anyone else really can. He's always been stubborn, Daryl has, and relentless..." _Maybe it wouldn't hurt_. MaryJane thought. "Actually, I would be so glad if you would talk to him."

Carol beamed at MaryJane and grabbed her shoulders. "Great! I promise to do everything I can, MaryJane. Like you said, he's stubborn, but maybe a woman's pleading would help."

At this point, MaryJane was hoping that _anything_ would help. Even though she didn't think Carol could help, she wasn't going to stop her from helping. What did they have to lose?

"Okay. You're right..." She flickered her eyes nervously to Carol's "...will you let me know what happens?"

"Of course!" Carol exclaimed, rubbing her arms soothingly.

For a moment MaryJane felt like a little drama queen spreading rumors around like girls did in high school. But this wasn't high school, this was a new real world, one that was filled with more drama than imaginable and it so happened that MaryJane happened to be right small dab in the middle of the drama, the last place she ever wanted to be. Maybe she was being immature by going through Merle and now Carol. Maybe she should corner Daryl and force him to listen. In days past she would have, but he'd never exploded on her like that before. Sure he yelled at her and told her to fuck off, but this was something different, new uncharted waters and she was terrified to go in alone.

Besides, why put down those who offered and wanted to help? Why shouldn't she rely on others unlike she did before? Isn't moments like this where it shows the loyalty and care one person has for another? A part of her felt like she was in the place of those drama queens in school, but the other part, the scorned part, thought desperately of nothing more than reuniting with Daryl no matter what it takes. It was that side of her that agreed to Carol's help.

"Thank you, so much, Carol. You have no idea how much this means to me." MaryJane smiled, her eyes glossing over with water.

The silver haired survivor just smiled fondly at her. "It's not a problem. I'm happy to help. Daryl helped me when I lost my daughter by telling me a story about a rose so I think I'll tell him a story as well."

Interested perked, MaryJane gazed at Carol. "Rose story?"

She nodded. "He told me a story about the Cherokee Rose and how it was involved in Native American legends during the Trail of Tears."

MaryJane chuckled quietly and incredulously, wiping the stray tear that fell. Her heart leaped into her throat upon hearing that and her mind flashed memories of the past in front of her eyes.

"What?" Carol inquired.

Beth stared curiously at MaryJane who looked ready to burst into tears at the mention of the story. Did she know the story?

The whiskey eyed girl sniffed. "It's just that...I told Daryl that story in high school. It was after my mom had a miscarriage and Daryl came to comfort me, but I ended up comforting him when he mentioned his mom dying in a house fire. It was pretty amazing since the next day we found a Cherokee rose in my mom's flower bed where she had planned on planting something else. It was a sad, but beautiful time."

Once she was finished she wiped her nose on the end of her sleeve, her eyes on the floor and glazed over as if remembering the past. Her heart clenched with nostalgia, but the pain of the separation quickly scorched the places that had grown with fondness of the past. It left raw wounds, the burns throbbing in her heart like a hot poker in her chest. She hated the present and wished she could turn the clock back and relive in that time, where the world was safer and things were simpler.

At least in the past she'd have Daryl, but she wouldn't know the people she knew in the present, her group and Rick's group. She counted her many blessings to have found her group and then to have found Daryl with Merle in the prison. Despite the pain she was going through she wouldn't give it up for anything. As long as she knew Daryl was around she could live with the pain of his anger against her. If she had to live with his hatred towards her for the rest of her life and still remain near him then she would. A separation like the one before wasn't possible. She'd rather die.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Now it makes sense why he would tell it to me because I reminded him of you and your mother." Carol gaped in realization.

MaryJane only shrugged. "I guess, but only he could know."

Carol stared at MaryJane in amazement. She could finally see the connection between Daryl's soft moments and MaryJane in the things he did in the past. So many things made sense then. It was incredible the amount of weight that slammed into Carol at the realizations of so many times in her association with Daryl. He was nicer and grew softer because of MaryJane and what she did for him. Carol was truly and utterly gob smacked.

"Oh, MJ...Don't you worry. I'll get him to understand. I promise you." Carol repeated, only more passionately than before.

MaryJane was the reason for everything since Daryl entered Carol's life. She had been his reason just for continuing to fight and exist.

The brunette bit the inside of her cheek and nodded, a lump building in her throat. Carol hugged her again, her own blue eyes tearing up. Her gaze locked with Beth's who watched her compassionately, nodding gratefully to her. Now, Carol had more to go on. She had enough to get Daryl to see the error of his ways before it was too late. If she didn't get him convinced then Jeremy might actually win, if not have MaryJane, then he would make sure no man had her. Yes, she needed to speak to Daryl and soon before MaryJane was lost to him forever.

* * *

Feeling slightly liberated, MaryJane and Beth returned to the cell where Judith was still sound asleep, but due for her noon feeding when she awoke. Before they left, the two females grabbed ripened fruit for lunch, not feeling very keen on going to lunch with the group should Daryl be there. MaryJane had inquired to Beth about why she wasn't going and Beth replied that she didn't want to look at Daryl lest she assault his facial features with a five finger death punch. The older woman just laughed and cringed at the same time. She could only imagine what Daryl's reactions would be like. Merle would be proud. Speaking of Merle...

"Hey, Beth?"

"Yeah?" The young girl asked, looking up from her drawing book.

"Could you watch Judith for a while? I've gotta go do something for Carol." MaryJane lied.

Beth, ever trustful, nodded with a grin. "Sure, take yer time."

With a large smile, MaryJane ran over and hugged her tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

Beth chuckled and hugged her back. "Sure."

MaryJane zipped from the cell, but she wasn't heading for Carol, but for Merle. The conversation she was about to have with him would probably determine the future of his relationship with Beth.

* * *

MaryJane tried his cell first, surprised to find that she was lucky with her first try. He was sitting on his bunk, tinkering with his metal arm cover. She stopped in the middle of the door and folded her hands together, waiting patiently. The military vet quickly noticed her presence and looked over at her.

He grinned. "Hey, you."

MaryJane loved Merle's voice. It was higher pitched laced with a deep Southern accent that was gravelly from years of smoking, drinking and drug abuse. He gestured to a familiar backpack beside the door and she realized it was hers.

"I, uh, I stopped by at Daryl's cell and grabbed yer stuff..." He trailed off, seeing her expression fall. "...I thought ya might need it."

She swallowed and nodded, knowing that Daryl might not want her in his cell. So, she couldn't blame Merle for thinking ahead in that factor.

"Yeah, thanks, I appreciate that."

He nodded and waited since she didn't look like she was done talking. She inhaled deeply and looked down into his eyes.

"Can I talk to you? It's important." She asked uncertainly.

"Why sure, MaryJane." Merle responded with a grin and patted the spot beside him on the bunk with his metal covered arm.

She sat down easily, folding lose strands of hair from her loose pony tail behind her ear. As much needed as this conversation was, she was nervous and unsure of how Merle would take it. It would be the first time she had a conversation with him about _him_. This was something new and she felt like a lost swimmer swimming slowly through shark infested waters. One wrong move and she'd get bitten.

"Wha's on yer mind, sis?" He asked, placing his remaining hand over his lost handed arm.

Her eyes flickered momentarily to his hand and opened her mouth to talk when speech left her. Bruises littered his knuckles, they weren't too bad, but it indicated that he brawled with somebody over something and she knew who that somebody was. Inside her chest, her heart contracted uncomfortably at the sight. Not because Merle was hurt, but because Daryl was.

Swallowing deeply she asked. "Y-You didn't hurt him too bad did you?"

The elder Dixon glanced down at his knuckles and chuckled, shaking his hand carelessly.

"Aw, hell nah, ya know Daryl. He can take a punch without hesitation, even from me. He's a tough dude." Merle said, but it did little to comfort her.

She nodded wordlessly, feeling a hollow ache inside her. Merle noticed her discomfort and tilted his head.

"Ya a'ight?"

He didn't need to ask for he knew the answer, but it seemed prudent. Besides, they might've been there all day waiting for her to say what she wanted to. So, Merle just saved them both awkward tenseness.

After a few seconds of silence she shook her head and looked into his eyes. "Not really...I'm not actually here to talk about me...I'm involved in it, but I'm here for a friend."

"Can't be Officer Friendly." He joked, grinning mischievously, hoping to evoke a smile or laugh, but she remained stoned face.

"It's Beth." She said bluntly.

MaryJane knew she had the answer to all her questions the second he reacted. Of course, it was only a flicker of his facial expressions that gave him away. When his jaw tensed, his eyes widened a fraction with worry and his brows furrowed deeply she knew she had her answer. All she needed was a verbal admittance.

"She a'ight?" He asked slowly, too slowly and too deeply.

MJ sighed heavily and crossed her arms. "Yeah, she is...for now at least."

Merle's once amused face took on one so cold and serious MaryJane momentarily forgot they were talking about Beth and not Daryl. Her cryptic sentence did nothing to help him and the shakiness of panic that he felt take over his body. His icy blue eyes narrowed, his tone hard and demanding.

"Ya better start explainin' real fast—"

"What do you feel for Beth?" MJ asked quickly, cutting him off mid-sentence.

Before she would've beaten around the bush until she was red to the face, but now she was more blunt and demanding of straight answers. Not to mention Beth needed and deserved the answers she needed before she could move on with her life with or without him.

"Wha' ya mean?" He asked slightly stunned by her bluntness.

"I'm asking if you have feelings for Beth." She retorted matter-of-factly.

She received no answer and she couldn't search his eyes because he averted them from hers to stare at the floor as if it were interesting. Irritated by that she firmed her voice.

"Do you care about her? Do you worry about her? Do you love her?"

MJ jumped slightly when his head snapped up and those icy orbs bore into hers with intensity.

"Why ya so fuckin' curious on how I feel 'bout 'er?" He asked snippily.

_No going back now, MaryJane._

She softened her voice, knowing that he would only react with the same amount of anger that she did. Besides, the situation was delicate on his side and she knew she needed to be soft. In turn she reverted back to being soft spoken and compassionate instead of trying to be firm with him.

"Because when I spoke to her yesterday she was in tears, distraught about something." She had his full attention then. "I asked her what was wrong and she said that you didn't love and never could. I asked why and she said that it was because you...were in love with me."

Merle's face grew blank and MaryJane felt her muscles stiffen at that reaction. She didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from him. He didn't seem like he had anything to say so she continued on.

"She said that she came to check in on me later on in the night when she said she heard you say to me that you loved me. She ran off, heartbroken. Did you say that, Merle? Do you love me?"

She had scooted closer to her, catching the few quick flickers of reaction in his eyes at what she said and the brunette we more than eager to hear what he had to say. With her he _had _to speak. Of course, if it all was true she'd be in a pickle. She didn't see Merle in that way and never would. If it came to be that he felt that way for her despite his avid saying that she was like a little sister...she wouldn't know what to feel or say. She'd probably faint. His loving her would only complicate things more with Daryl and with Beth. She'd just got the teen to trust her and just to have that swept away would only remind her of her and Daryl. She couldn't lose someone else she loved. Not again. Tense silence rang in the air as Merle looked away and her heart seemed to fall into her belly.

_Dear God, please don't do this to me! Don't forsake me once more!_

He looked into her eyes with nothing but truth in them. "I love ya...but I ain't _in_ love with ya."

It took all of her will power not to collapse on the floor and roll around with relief. She thanked God and all the weight of "what ifs" that had begun to pile on her shoulders was lifted. On the inside her chest elated with the relief she felt and to relieve it she let out a quiet breath, hoping he wouldn't hear it.

"But you said it?" She asked in a whisper.

He nodded with surety. "Yea...but I didn' know my girl was listenin' right outside tha damned door." He hissed.

Obviously he was severely pissed with himself and MaryJane felt guilty for a while.

"So...you're not in love with me?"

Merle thought for a moment her question made him question _her_. His brows furrowed in the slightest, but he saw the relief mixed in her whiskey colored eyes.

He shook his head again, emphasizing his shake. "Nah, I ain't. I look at ya an' I see tha little sista I ain't never had. Yer hot an' all, but I'd never make moves on ya. It jus'...Eee!" He shivered, forcing his body to mock shiver.

"Oh, good!" She gasped, her face lighting up and that was the first time since yesterday that he saw the happen.

It reminded him of the old her that was always lit up. What he would give to see her blush again.

"Ya ain't in love with me, is ya?" He asked with a hint of teasing.

"No! No!" She responded quickly and loudly, her eyes widening with something akin to mortification. "I feel the same way about you. You're like the older brother I never had. I don't think I'd like to kiss your mouth from all the dirty words and jokes that come out of it."

He chuckled. There was that girl he knew. "I'd still kiss yer cheek."

She rolled her eyes with a weak grin. "Sure..." In those few seconds of silence she grew deathly serious. "I'd like an answer to my question."

"Wha' question?" He asked, not trying to evade this time, but genuinely forgetful.

"Do you care for Beth?" She repeated gently, like a mother soothing her child.

It wasn't an essay question, but she understood that Dixon family didn't expose their emotions easily unless to each other. He was silent for a while and she knew it only took time and patience and maybe a little relentlessness on her part. If she was good at anything it was being relentless towards understanding another person's feelings. Especially the Dixon brothers. She gave him his time, but she wasn't disheartened by his silence, in fact it told her that he was thinking and thinking seriously about it. That's what she wanted.

When he finally spoke she wanted to thank the big man upstairs for helping him find his voice.

"...I...I care...yea...I..." He cleared his throat. "I think...I think I need 'er too. Jus'...yea...I care 'bout 'er an' wha' happens ta her."

Thrilled, MaryJane smiled at him, placing her hand over his bruised knuckles to show her support and delight with his admittance. It wasn't the answer she wanted, but he admitted that he cared and needed her. It was a good start.

"You need to tell her that then. Tell her that you care and that you need her." She encouraged whole-heartedly. "I have a feeling she's going to feel terribly awkward, but you need to talk to her, assure her that you don't love me in any other way than family. She about died when she thought you wanted me instead of her. I swear she was going to hate me for the rest of my life." She frowned at the memory. "Even now I think she's still feeling resentful towards me. I can see it in her eyes at times."

"Ya think she'll understand?" He asked deeply and weakly.

It seemed that when the Dixons spoke weakly their voices got deeper. It was a sexy trait, one that just made MaryJane melt when Daryl spoke like it. Her eyebrows shot up and the uncertainty behind his question. His eyes just spilled anxiety. She wasn't about to lose the opportunity to tease him.

"Is the Almighty Merle Dixon really unsure of his convincing abilities?" She teased, her eyes narrowed on him.

"Shut up." He chuckled, nudging her arm playfully.

She giggled, but grew serious to reassure him. "I think she will. She loves you, Merle." She wasn't for sure, but she swore she saw his face soften at her words. "...and I know somewhere deep inside you, you feel the same way."

The whiskey eyed woman thought that he did, but he just didn't know it yet.

* * *

MaryJane left Merle, leaving him in a rather strange state. He didn't know how to feel or what to think. If he'd known that's what she wanted to talk about he would've liked a heads up. Though, it made him start to question himself and how he felt. He'd been telling the truth when he said that he cared about Beth and he'd be lying if he said he didn't need her. He was drawn to her and why was something he was unsure of. He thought that maybe it was because of how beautiful her voice was when she sang or the way she elegantly walked around the prison. Maybe it was from the gentle aura she radiated. Something made him want to be near her. He realized that the desire to be around her had transformed, pun intended, into a need to be around her.

She reminded him of a drug and every time she was around him she was his fix. He could walk away and not think of her until the withdrawal symptoms came and he'd return for relief. However, the theory of going back would make it go away, but it only made it worse. It made him want to be around her more and more. Even to that day he was aware that he needed her, not only because she was like a drug, but because she reminded him of what was innocent in the world. She was young and untouched by the cruelties he had to face. Beth was something beautiful, something fragile and something Merle wanted to guard and protect. She was _his_ fragile thing to possess and protect. Even before they kissed and locked bodies she'd been his. From the first day he realized he needed her she belonged to him.

Of course, he knew, looking back on it all, he'd been kidding himself in thinking that he could live without her presence. She was always there and being so close to something made it hard to break away and his attachment to her grew from the moment he laid eyes on her. He just hadn't realized it. Now, after talking to MaryJane he was well aware that it had been the case all along. Like it was with Daryl and her. He'd given Daryl for hell acting all attached to MaryJane, but it only made him eat his own words when it finally happened to him and he understood what Daryl went through. It made him realize how much alike they really were.

At that moment, Merle realized that MaryJane had been hinting at the idea that if he didn't tell Beth how he felt then he would lose her. And that wasn't an option. Yet, he wasn't sure if he could say it to her. Sure, he told MaryJane he cared and loved her, but it was _MJ_. He didn't know why he couldn't, but he knew it had something to do with his shitty childhood and adult life. Merle wasn't about to throw himself a fucking pity part because he was past all of that bullshit. He wanted to focus on the future and surviving another day. He wanted to focus on a future that involved Beth, his brother and MJ.

Though, what if, when the time came…he couldn't do it and he lost her?

* * *

Beth looked up when MaryJane entered thirty minutes after she left in a hurry. The blonde gazed at her curiously, hoping to get an explanation.

"Everythin' okay?" She asked, seeing how MJ was looking rather despondent.

"Mm-hm," MaryJane hummed with a confident grin.

She was holding something back and she never held anything back from Beth before and it made her wonder if it had to do with her or her significant other. She wanted to ask, but she doubted MaryJane would tell her. Despite that, Beth recalled their conversation on her feelings towards Merle. She told the truth and the older woman's words were starting to come back to her, especially since Daryl and MJ's fall out. It made her want to tell Merle how she felt, lest something happen to him…or to her.

Because what if Merle went on a run and didn't come back? What if the Governor attacked and Beth didn't survive? What if the prison got overrun and either one didn't survive? What if she and Merle had a fall out like Daryl and MaryJane and they went separate ways?

Those were the looming possibilities that literally made her blood run cold. Especially the thought of him dying. So, she decided that MaryJane was right in telling her to go ahead and tell him. If she waited then it might be too late, waiting every day would be one day lost for opportunities. She sure as hell didn't want for them to break up and suffer like MJ did so, she would just do it and be damned the consequences. If he pushed her away and yelled at her she would accept it, no matter how much it hurt her. If he accepted then that would be the best day of her life. Though, she had a sickly feeling that his reaction wouldn't be the latter.

Wait. Didn't MaryJane say that he cared for her too? Can't Beth see it for herself that he cares just from the little things he does like soft glances or the gentle rub of his finger against hers? She wanted to believe it was a sign of his compassion for her, but with Merle Dixon you could never be sure. She supposed she was going to figure that out soon enough.

"I'm gonna tell him." Beth blurted out.

MaryJane glanced up from the sleeping infant and furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Tell who what?"

"Merle," Beth replied and MJ's expression softened. "I'm gonna tell him that I love him."

Whiskey eyes appraised her with a sparkle in them and the woman placed a hand on her hip.

"Good, that's great. When are you going to do it?" She asked curiously, her free hand resting on the side of the makeshift crib.

Beth hesitated, not having thought that far ahead. "Um…I was thinkin' tanight."

MaryJane smiled wide at her. Good for her. She finally found her courage to tell Merle her feelings. MJ sure didn't have the guts to do that for Daryl in the past and she couldn't go up to him without fearing a blow up in her face. She doubted there was anything she could say to him that would make him not want to spit in her face.

"Good for you. I'm glad to hear that, Beth. That takes guts. I tell you…I wouldn't be able to do such a thing to Daryl in high school. I didn't think he'd feel the same way so I just left well alone." MaryJane explained in a quiet tone.

A merry grin plastered Beth's face. She always liked hearing about what went on between her and Daryl in the past.

"Who made tha first move? Daryl?" She inquired curiously.

The brunette nodded. "It was actually my Christmas break from college as a freshman. I came home, visited my parents for a while then drove to Daryl's house where we spent most of the day together wandering the woods. It was there we first kissed."

Surprised, Beth gaped. "Really? Ya knew him for a little over a year and it took ya'll all that time ta kiss?"

MaryJane shrugged. "I guess it took that separation of college from each other to get us to realize that we were more than just friends. I know I wanted to jump his bones when I saw him for the first time. I _did_ jump him, but not in the dirty way."

Beth winked and giggled mischievously. "Like in _The Notebook_?"

"Minus the rain and dramatic music." She joked earning another giggle.

MJ giggled with the blonde, but coming back to the present made her smile fade. Things were different and their relationship was far from what it was in that memory. In fact, it was the exact opposite. He hated her and she was moping after him like a lost puppy and that analogy wasn't too far from the truth.

"It was good times…times that went by too fast." She mused glumly, wishing that she could go back into the past and stay there forever.

Though, it wasn't an option. Beth frowned at her friend's forlorn expression and felt guilty for even bringing it up.

"You let me know how it goes?"

Beth broke from her short reprieve and focused on MaryJane who stared hopeful at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I will,"

MaryJane offered her a ghost of a smile and returned her gaze to Judith who hummed lightly with every breath she took. The blue eyed girl just watched her older friend whose face grew flushed, almost like she was ready to burst into tears. When she bit down on her lip, Beth knew she was very right. Her gut pitted and guilt flared in her blood. She hurried over when a lone tear fell down MaryJane' cheek, a pitiful sound crackling from behind her clenched teeth and closed mouth. Her lean fingers gripped the side of Judith's crib tightly, her knuckles turning white from the pressure. Beth was at her side in an instant and she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist from behind, burying her cheek in between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She chanted softly and mournfully.

She felt a warm hand grab one of hers that was wrapped around her and squeeze it. A quiet sob broke through MJ's trembling lips. She lowered her head as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes like a waterfall. Beth held her, whispering comforting words to her and she eventually began to sing a soft song that sounded like a lullaby. The whiskey eyed woman focused on her beautiful, humming bird-like voice that fluttered in the air with harmony. She let the teenager soothe her, because Beth was the only one who fully understood her inner agony. Neither girls knew how long they stood there, but when the baby in the crib began to stir, they wiped their tears away and focused on the thing that meant more than their feelings.

MaryJane put on a strong face and smiled down at the infant who looked more than happy to see her. After Judith was fed, burped, bounced and read to, it had entered into early afternoon. Beth had finally taken notice of MaryJane's backpack and offered her top bunk to her for the night and the nights in the future. The student teacher took her up on her offer without hesitation, unsure she could climb those stairs towards Daryl's lonely cell. Just knowing that it was there made her chest ache dully. She quickly dropped her bag off in Beth's cell and returned to Judith who was babbling as she played with her stuffed teddy bear. Her heart grew and joy filled her at the sight. She was so beautiful that it physically hurt.

It gave her a few minutes of ignorance from the harshness of the world outside and of the pain within the prison walls. Beth had been right when she called Judith a rendezvous with paradise. She made it so easy to forget everything but her and her innocence. It terrified her knowing that she was going to grow up in the world they lived in now, always having to wonder if she was going to survive the day. It was a very sobering thought, but she reminded herself that Judith wouldn't ever be alone. There would always be someone around for her. That filled MaryJane with confidence.

"Ya gonna go ta dinner?" Beth asked as MaryJane cooed at the baby.

Her stomach should've grumbled at the mention of food, but her stomach didn't. It almost seemed to flop uncomfortably at the idea. She shook her head.

"No, I'm not feeling hungry. You can go ahead if you want…though I would request an apple for later if it wouldn't be too much trouble." She said hopeful.

Beth grinned and nodded. "Sure,"

"Thanks, doll," Whiskey eyes thanked.

* * *

When Beth entered the mess hall she wasn't surprised to see Daryl missing, but she _was_ surprised to find Merle missing from the table. She quickly masked her surprise at his vacant seat and proceeded into the room, taking a place beside her sister who greeted her cheerfully. When Maggie asked about MaryJane Beth told her that she was looking after Judith. Rick and Con were talking quietly near the front and Hershel was speaking with Slim and Bev. No one seemed to be missing Merle or Daryl at all. She knew Rick probably suspected something, but kept his nose out of it unless he felt necessary. She liked that about him.

Beth chatted with Charlie, Maggie and Glenn, but kept glancing at Merle's empty seat and the door, hoping that he would come through it any second. While listening to Glenn and Charlie her blue eyes looked for Jeremy and surprise, surprise, he was absent as well. A cold chill went down her spine with the knowledge that he had free reign and was creeping around the prison doing God knows what. Suddenly, a protective fire sparked in her heart and it made her hand curl into a fist around her fork. When MaryJane was alone then it gave that creep the full opportunity to catch her when she was vulnerable.

That thought made her swallow her dinner in a hurry.

As promised, Beth brought her an apple after she got done eating, well, inhaling her food. She tossed her friend the fruit and told her about Merle missing dinner. MaryJane didn't give much away and Beth just let it go, telling her that when the others went to bed she was sneaking to see Merle and tell him everything. MJ even offered to distract the others, but they both knew it would be best waiting until everyone was asleep or on watch. So…it all became a waiting game. Several hours later the sun finally went down, cloaking the prison in darkness. Judith was fast asleep and everyone was pretty much tucked into bed. MaryJane was wide awake on the top bunk, her eyes tracing the imperfections in the concrete ceiling. Finally, at somewhere around eleven she heard the bunk beneath hers creak.

"Good luck," MaryJane whispered.

"Thanks," Beth replied, matching her whisper.

When her friend's footsteps faded MaryJane closed her eyes, determined to get sleep that night despite the chill that Daryl usually kept away.

* * *

Beth crept up the metal stairs, cringing when they creaked in protest at times. Being naturally light footed she made it with very few problems to Merle's cell. She was surprised to find the curtain pulled and a dim light within, probably from the candle. She stopped before the curtain, making out the fuzzy silhouette of the man she loved sitting on his bunk.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. _Come on, Bethy, it's now or never._

Lifting her shoulders in confidence, she pulled the curtain back. Her eyes immediately locked with Merle's icy blue ones. It was at that moment that all her confidence and words left her. All she could do was tell herself that she loved him over and over again in her head. Her heart rushed in her chest, ready to beat its way from her ribcage. Breathing suddenly became a chore and her hands began to tremble with the weight of her decision. Merle opened his mouth to say something, but Beth beat him to it.

"I love ya,"

His mouth shut, his eyes growing wide, something akin to panic crossing his features. Breathing heavily through her mouth she felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes at his dumbfounded expression.

"I love ya, Merle," She repeated weaker this time.

Merle's jaw ticked and he stood, his missing hand exposed from the lack of his bladed cover. He turned away from her, his mind spinning uncontrollably. It definitely wasn't going the way he wanted it to. Now, he was at loss for words and he felt like a scared animal stuck in a corner. But…he couldn't deny that her words made something in him soar. He couldn't help but want to pull her into his arms or tell her to leave. He wanted to tell her many things, but he didn't think he was able to. Beth swallowed back the large lump in her throat, feeling the striking pain of denial stab in her chest. She couldn't give up though. She wouldn't walk away until he either confirmed or denied what MaryJane thought true.

MaryJane said that she would have to fight for what she wanted. If she kept strong and was relentless then it would pay off. She just hoped that it finally would.

"I need ya, Merle…I need ya more than anythin' else. After everythin' we've been through and done together I can't help but want ya more and more. I can't live unless I know yer there and yer gonna want me back. I want ya like ya are and I want ya forever or as long as you'll have me. If there's one thing I'm certain of it's the love I've come to feel for ya. I ain't too young ta know what love is. I've seen true love with my own eyes in Daryl and MJ and I know that I love you and I always will…" A tear slipped down her cheek as she stared at his tense back. "…if ya don't feel tha same way jus' tell me and we'll forget this ever happened. I'll forget my petty little feelins' and I'll leave ya alone. Jus'…tell me that ya need me…"

Merle was deathly silent and the cell just festered with the tension. They stood there a long time and Merle almost forgot that she was there. Her body trembled with the weight of her feelings that seemed to be ignored by the oldest Dixon.

Dear God! She was a fool! She was so stupid as to believe that he would really want her! She was only a child after all! A little girl he was so eager to fuck like she was a real woman! What changed? Was it her doing this? She didn't know, but all she felt was the tingles of rejection in her nerves that poked her everywhere. She wanted to just crawl into a hole and die. What an idiot she just made of herself by taking MJ's word! Her next instinct was to run and she turned to do so.

"If ya run then I'll jus' drag ya back." He growled, unable to let her walk away.

She froze. Merle turned back to face her lean body, her golden hair falling down her back like a gold waterfall. Beth slowly turned to face him to see his blue eyes dark and his face stern. A shiver of fear fell down her spine at the level of intensity on his aged face. He slowly started to walk towards her, each step predatory and his eyes never leaving hers.

"Yer askin' if I need ya an' tha answer's 'yea' and yer askin' if I care fer ya. Answer's 'yea'. Yer askin' if I'll let ya walk away. Answer's 'fuck no'…" He stopped a foot in front of her, his broad form towering over her like a mountain. "…if ya think that we'll both leave this without repercussions then ya mus' be more fuckin' blonde than I thought…all I fuckin' know is that e'ery time I think o' ya…I wanna be with ya."

Beth gaped at Merle, face showing nothing but pure shock. Words left her and all she could do was stare at him like a cod fish. Was she dreaming? Was this just something she imagined could happen while she was walking away? Did she trip down the stairs and fall into a coma and dream this up? Merle took her surprise as something good and stepped even closer, her head tilting back to keep eye contact with him.

"I ain' gonna let ya go, Beth. I need ya too much ta let ya go. I'd rather cut off my other fuckin' arm than let ya leave me." He added deeply and painfully.

His words cut through her and her entire body slumped from exhaustion. She released the heavy breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Merle watched as a tear slid down her cheek and a quiet sob broke from her chest. He stepped toward until their bodies were inches from each other and carefully began lowering his head towards hers. She gasped in between her sobs of relief until they were cut off by his lips meeting hers. Beth closed her eyes tightly, pressing her mouth firmer against Merle's. The tango of their lips became passionate moments after it started, the wet sounds and moans harmonizing their desperation for one another.

Her dainty hands rose up to cling to his back, pressing his firm chest against hers, wanting to feel that delicious friction that he sparked in her. Their tongues met in a desperate spar her arms sliding around his neck after feeling the familiar muscles of his back. A deep grunt rumbled in his chest as his own eyes closed, tasting the sweet taste of her mouth. There. He'd finally admitted it, his feelings. MaryJane had been right too, he felt so much better and it had nothing to do with his steamy situation with Beth. A weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders, leaving only the desire to claim what was rightfully his. Keeping their mouths locked, Merle leaned down, his good arm wrapping under her bottom. Beth felt the pressure and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

She instantly felt the hardness against her abdomen. The blonde moaned deeply, her insides melting and turning into hot molten lava that heated her core, that sensual itch returning between her thighs. Having learned from the best, Beth knew how to regulate her oxygen to keep a good kiss going for a while. Every bit of time seemed to stop and all they felt was each other. Beth hadn't realized Merle had crossed the room until she felt her back hit the bed, his large form towering over her own smaller one.

It was then their kiss was broken and they stared into each other's eyes. A deep connection ran through them, their bodies knowing each other, but never seeming to have enough. Seconds passed when Merle claimed her lips again, his hands traveling under her shirt to touch her soft skin. Seconds turned into delicious minutes as clothes were shed, skin was worshiped and intimate places joined in that sweet serenity of pleasure. It took all of Beth's strength to not cry out as he thrust into her, her name slipping past his lips almost inaudibly. Her body tingled with delight as she felt the itch vanish, leaving nothing but raw feeling of ecstasy. She never would've thought that she would experience something so beautiful with a man who seemed so wrong for her.

But damn her to hell, she loved him and always would.

* * *

Across the way, the small form of Carol stopped in front of Daryl's cell. The silver haired woman crossed her arms and leaned against the metal frame. The tracker sat at his desk, cleaning his Beretta pistol a little roughly. He didn't even seem to notice her, his mind in a whole different world where Carol didn't belong…the past.

"Can I talk to you?" Her small voice asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

**Another semi-cliff hanger? Oh, yes. Will Carol convince Daryl in Chapter 15? Will Daryl see the error of his ways or will it be too late when he does? Tune in next time for the answer. Please review and let me know. **

AN: I have a **facebook** page up for my fanfictions. The page name is **LabyFan23's FanFictions** so go and like my page and I'll put updates on there for my stories and artwork. :)

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. A new Walking Dead is in the lead and I have a good one in mind. Planning has already begun, but another might rise before it! If you can take a few moments to pop on over and just click away. :)_

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all. Well, I didn't get to fit in everything because I have a tendency to add in a lot of detail. This is the longest chapter by far, but I have a feeling that others will get longer. Ye Gods! So, for the things that were supposed to happen in this chapter will be shown in chapter 16. I just felt it would end better at the place it did and not bore anyone at being too long. Reasonable?**

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 14_...**_mrskaz453, texasbelle91, NRIASB, Katnthebox, missy7293, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, and anonymous reviewers Guest and Celinanas.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! Thanks!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write.****

_Nearly 100 reviews! I am gob smacked and honored! This is a big goal for me! Thank you all so much!_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Across the way, the small form of Carol stopped in front of Daryl's cell. The silver haired woman crossed her arms and leaned against the metal frame. The tracker sat at his desk, cleaning his Beretta pistol a little roughly. He didn't even seem to notice her, his mind in a whole different world where Carol didn't belong…the past. _

_"Can I talk to you?" Her small voice asked, breaking the silence._

Daryl froze in his cleaning stride and glanced at the concrete wall across from him irritably. He was in no damned mood to talk to anybody. And even though he liked Carol he wasn't in any mood to deal with her. He wanted to be alone. Why couldn't everyone just leave him alone? He wanted to throw the Beretta pieces against the wall and yell at someone. He wanted to punch something. It wasn't because he was truly pissed at Carol or everyone else.

He was pissed because he missed MaryJane and he was desperately lost without her.

"Wha'?" He grumbled irritably.

Still in her casual position she kept serious and stone faced "MaryJane told me what happened."

Daryl stiffened dramatically in his seat, his long fingers clenching the piece of gun so hard his knuckles started turning ghostly white.

She took his silence as her ability to continue. The silver haired woman made a promise to a friend and she was determined to keep it. She knew in her heart that MaryJane wouldn't have done what she did unless she was really out of it. MaryJane was a very loyal woman and her loyalty was strongest with Daryl. If only he could see and understand that!

"What happened wasn't her fault, Daryl."

He sat up more firmly in his chair and growled warningly. "Don't make fuckin' excuses fer her."

"I'm not." Carol replied calmly, keeping her head unlike Daryl who was losing his patience quickly.

"It ain't no o' ya damned business." He snarled, shooting her a deadly glare from beneath the curtain of bangs.

Carol straightened her position, keeping her arms crossed and took a few steps into the room.

"You're right, but she's my friend and she loves you. This separation is killing her. She needs you Daryl."

Daryl just grimaced at her words and made a nasty face at her. "She sure needed the Germ."

Coming into this, Carol knew it wouldn't go down easily, but she'd always found herself internally irritated at Daryl for his thicker headed stubbornness. If she wanted Daryl to rethink this whole thing and start to see the truth then she would have to remain calm and take whatever yell or curse he threw at her. She was used to that kind of abuse, especially from him since he spat nasty things at her in the past when she lost Sophia. The funny thing is, in that time Carol was extremely patient with him, taking his anger and words, but now, when it came to his future and his happiness her own patience was wearing thin. Poor MaryJane looked so heart broken and torn by his cold words. If anything, it was up to her to fix this.

"Daryl, please, you have to think of things through her eyes. She was depressed and prone to mental breakdowns out there without you. She didn't know what she was doing and from what she remembered it was Jeremy who kissed her." Carol tried to plead, but Daryl just sneered.

"Fuckin' excuses,"

"She thought it was _you_!" Carol exclaimed, her voice hinting at desperate.

The tracker only grimaced and glared at her, his eyes hard and emotionless like stone. His taut body was still as tense as ice, his body radiating off something dangerous, but Carol was going to fight the storm for her friend.

"You and I both know that MaryJane is emotionally fragile and when she thought she would never find you she fell into that dark abyss and her mind began to play tricks on her and when Jeremy came to her aide she thought it was you. God knows she wanted it to be you! She'd never have kissed him if she'd been in the right mind! You and I both know that." Carol added, hoping to appeal to the logic side of him, however limited it may be.

She was struck down by his careless scoff and he returned to cleaning the gun. Her brows furrowed and blue eyes narrowed in disbelief. Was he serious?

"For a man who is so attached to a woman you sure know how to act like you don't care." She said with stern astonishment. "I know you care. I know what I'm saying is getting to you."

Carol jumped a little when Daryl slammed the gun on the table and stood, kicking the seat back. Her heart stuttered in her chest and she was reminded of Ed for a split second. He stalked towards her until he was a foot away and on his face he wore a fed up expression full of red anger.

"It ain't none o' ya fuckin' business! Why can't ya fuckin' stay outta other people's business?!"

Carol straightened her back and looked up into his eyes, matching the coldness. She was a strong woman and she was tired of men talking down to her. If Daryl wanted a fight about this then she was willing to bring it and end it all.

"When it involves someone I care about I make it my business." She replied lowly, calmly and stubbornly.

"Wha' tha hell do ya want?" He snarled, his hands curled into tight fists at his side.

Only her voice softened, her face keeping that blank expression. "I want you to realize that you're only hurting each other by doing this."

"She better get used ta it." Daryl hissed without empathy and those careless words struck a deadly chord in Carol.

He couldn't mean that. How could he act so careless of MaryJane when they both know he'd rather die than lose her again?!

"You love her! I know you do so stop putting this hard ass, emotionless face forward!" She seethed hard at him, wanting so much to knock the side of his head to see if his sense would return.

Pissed, Daryl turned away, not wanting Carol to see the pure, raw betrayal and sadness that replaced the anger on his face.

"She lied ta me." He growled in his gravelly voice.

Because of his lowered voice Carol lowered hers. It was obvious that yelling got nowhere with the youngest Dixon.

"So? When haven't we all lied to each other about big and little things?" She asked and even from gazing at his back she saw that he was stumped.

His back slouched in the slightest, his shoulders, defeated and Carol took a step closer, her face curling with compassion.

"I can see the hurt in your eyes. It hurts to be away from her. Trust me, she's hurting too and if this is your way of punishing her for what she did I think she's been punished enough."

Wrong thing to say. His body stiffened as straight as a pole, the weak expression was gone and he turned on her to snarl down at her with warning. The Daryl that could've been reasoned with was gone with just a blink of an eye.

"Stay out o' it." It wasn't a warning, but an order.

Carol was done taking orders.

She shook her head and crossed her arms, giving him her strongest face he'd ever seen.

"No, not this time."

Daryl made a contorted face of confusion at her. What the hell was her problem? Why was she raving on it like a mad woman? Why the fuck was it any of her business?

"Why ya so fuckin concerned 'bout me and MaryJane?" He growled.

That was it. He didn't get and she was tired of trying to be gentle. If Merle could get things through his thick skull by yelling then she was all for trying it. She practically exploded on him, startling Daryl for a moment like she did when she repeatedly put an axe into her husband's brain.

"Because you love each other! Because if she were to walk right out that gate you wouldn't hesitate to drag her back! I'm so concerned because I know that if someone tried to hurt her you'd make them pay the price!"

Daryl bristled at her tone and he met her yell. "Fuck that! Leave me alone, Carol."

Leaving the gun pieces, Daryl threw on his jacket and grabbed his vest. Frustrated, tears began to prick at her eyes. Inside her body was feeling pity and disbelief. If Daryl truly loved her then he was showing a good amount of real animosity towards her. Was he really going to torture the both of them like this forever? Carol didn't want to see either of them taking extra care to avoid each other in the prison. She wanted to see them both happy. He was only going to slowly kill them both for this.

"You can't do this, Daryl." She said tearful, the rising lump threatening to weaken her voice.

He threw his vest onto the desk, momentarily seeing the tears in her eyes, but they didn't stop him from exploding on her. Be damned it she cried!

"Wha' tha hell do ya want from me, Carol?! Why can't ya leave it alone?!" He asked through clenched teeth.

She swore she heard some kind of weakness in his voice, like maybe something in him was considering what she was saying. She willed herself to be strong because it was all going to be worth it in the end.

"Because I'm not about to sit here and let you throw away the best thing that's ever happened to you!" She exclaimed back, her tears clouding her vision.

Carol saw the split of emotions in his eyes and swore from the glint of the candle that his own eyes were filling with water. His face curled into that face like he was trying to hold back his cries. She'd seen his face before after Rick first met Daryl and told him he led him handcuffed to a roof in Atlanta. Daryl hastily turned away and began to put the gun hastily back together with shaking hands.

"Wha' tha hell do ya want from me?" He asked weakly, but holding some of his strength as he slammed pieces together.

"I want the truth." Carol beseeched, letting her arms fall to her sides as a tear threatened to fall.

He glanced at her and then threw the partially made gun onto the table haphazardly.

"Well tha fuckin' truth is I ain't done nothin' she ain't done!" He snarled, running a hand through his hair.

"That may be so, but she feels terrible! She regrets everything that's happened. She wants you back. She needs you back! I know you want her back too." Carol tried to appeal to his emotional side, the one he tried to keep locked away all the time.

She jumped again when his strong fists came down on the table in shaking frustration.

"Ya don't know shit 'bout my feelins'!"

He was fighting, but Carol saw he was only fighting like a scared animal that was stuck in a corner without any means of escape. She had him then. Keep applying the pressure and he would surely break.

Deciding to apply another tactic, she knew it would probably only anger him, but it was the truth. "You can't pretend with me, Daryl. If you keep doing this then she'll force herself to walk away and to someone else who'll want her. That's Jeremy. Do you realize that you're only pushing her towards him?! If you keep giving her the cold shoulder she won't want you back when you finally realize that you need her!"

Daryl blinked the years back from his eyes, not wanting Carol to see him cry. Deep inside he was trying to deny what she said, but the lump that was the source of blood flow in his body clenched painfully with the truth of her words. He didn't want to believe that it could happen. He wanted to think that no matter what MaryJane would still be there for him like she always was, never straying from him even if he pushed her away. Maybe that had been his hope all along, that she would come back for him even though he said those things to her, but she hadn't and that knowledge made only what Carol said truly terrify him. He didn't have anything to say back. He didn't know what to say back. His inner emotions made it hard for him to even think straight. That side of him that locked away all emotions was cracked and he felt the overwhelming wave of feelings take over his shaking body.

"Do you want to lose her for good? Because that's what's coming if you brush her off! We may find more survivors and then she might find someone who'll want her and not judge her for her past mistakes. Eventually, someone will come around and realize that she's beautiful and that they could make her happy."

It may've been harsh to continue on like that, but she had his full attention with lack of snarling remarks. Carol planned on keeping that attention. Even if it called MaryJane's loyalty to him in question. Daryl was thrown back into the past, the image of her MaryJane holding hands with one of the football players at their school. She had been smiling at something he said and she stopped at her locker to get a book where the asshole leaned against the lockers beside her and made her laugh. Daryl had been standing with two of his friends a good thirty yards away, something he know knew as jealously burning in his veins. He returned to the present and felt that familiar burn in his veins.

Carol softened her voice, swallowing the lump in her throat. "She told me about the Cherokee Rose story. Said she told it to you in high school." She smiled. "She said that it made you feel better when you began missing your mom and her parents lost her baby brother. Now when I've gotten to know her I can see from your past actions how you reacted. I know you thought of MaryJane when she were angry and she helped calm you."

It finally occurred to her that the reaction Daryl was having now was similar to the ones when he thought he'd lost someone he cared about. Especially when he thought he lost Merle to Atlanta.

"...I know that it must've destroyed you when Glenn, Rick, and T-Dog told you about Merle. You'd lost MaryJane, then Merle...I could only imagine the pain you felt that day..."

Another realization came over her, reminding her of her thoughts from earlier with MaryJane.

"You went after Sophia, partly for me, but because MaryJane would want you to, because you imagined it was her out there and that you'd never be fulfilled until you found her. You imagined it was the child you had with her or you imagined her herself out there, lost. You searched for Sophia like you tried to search for MaryJane." A lone tear slid from her eyes as she spoke, the emotions of Daryl's thoughts dropping on her like a safe. "I reminded you of MaryJane too, didn't I? Something about me just made you think of her...anyways...I don't say this to patronize you or something, I'm doing this to make you realize your mistake before it's too late. I don't want you to lose the best thing that's ever happened to you, Daryl."

Daryl averted his dark eyes from her, sniffing and wiping the end of his nose. Without knowing, a tear had slipped from his unwillingly wet eyes and he hastily wiped it away, realizing that Carol had hit it dead on the nail. Haven his own thoughts voiced aloud made the aching feeling in his gut more powerful. The emptiness in his chest yearned for the one who held his heart. His bed had been extremely cold since it all happened a short while ago and he missed the warmth and security MaryJane's body provided.

He blinked feverishly to get the tears to go away and sniffed again, his chest contracting with white pain.

"I miss her." Daryl whispered pitifully.

Carol came closer, wanting to comfort him. She'd finally gotten through to him and the joy she felt was enough to equal that of ten people's joy.

"I know you do. Just go back to talk to her." She suggested wisely.

Daryl closed his eyes tightly and shook his head as he slid into his seat. "She won't take me back." He breathed with surety.

Like a mother going to console her troubled child, Carol kneeled beside him and turned his pitiful face towards his with one of her own. The other rested on his knee comfortingly.

"She will." She said with strength and assurance, her words and tone giving him strength. "And if she tries not to then you fight, Daryl. You fight for her because you love her. Never give up on her because I know she loves you too, more than anything else in this world. Fight, Daryl, _fight_ for her like you always have."

Daryl gazed down at Carol with so much emotion that it startled her. She saw his inner feelings, feelings he rarely showed. Her own heart clenched as she saw the pain, betrayal, anger, and sadness mix together in his dark blue eyes to create that one emotion of desperation and loss. He looked so weak, used, broken, and unsure. The way he looked now was very un-Dixon-like, but it showed the man Carol knew him to be underneath. A good one. Slowly, his eyes grew hard, a mix between determination and uncertainty. She knew she had him and that her talk worked. He might not run to MaryJane tonight or the next day, but she knew he would be thinking very hard about what she said. The older woman was confident that Daryl and MaryJane would be holding hands by the end of the week. MaryJane would forgive him easily and take him back because she always had before and Carol knew that wasn't about to change. She loved Daryl and would forgive him for anything. It's what a soul mate did for the other. Moved on and forgot.

Carol dropped her bony hand and squeezed his knee, offering him a smile of encouragement. Daryl watched as she stood and made for the door. Her small hand grabbed the frame and stopped in the middle of the door then turned to look back at him with a sure and gentle expression.

"Don't worry about her hating you. She could never hate you and even if you think she won't...she'll take you back...she always will."

Daryl's expression was blank, but Carol knew he understood and walked out the door. Dark blue eyes stared at the place the silver haired woman was at seconds ago. She always managed to surprise him with her strength. She had real balls to come into his cell and talk to him like that. He admired and despised her at the same time. She was a real woman who grew since her liberation from her sorry ass husband a year or so ago. Tonight he saw just how powerful she'd grown and a part of him was proud of her. But that didn't excuse her just waltzing in there and speaking to him like he was an idiot.

Maybe he was an idiot though. She made some very good points and brought forth happy memories from the past that only caused him more agony in the present. He wasn't stupid, she wanted to cause him pain by threatening his reason to live would leave him for another man. She wanted to scare him and she did a damn fine job of it too.

He lowered his eyes to the table where the pieces of the Beretta lay, strewn apart like a hot mess. Indeed, he'd been a hot mess with his jumbled thoughts and snarky, smart ass attitude. Without breaking his eyes from the pistol he slipped his jacket off and threw it on the bunk. He plopped down in his chair, gazing at the disassembled weapon with mixed curiosity. It was funny how he felt the same way the gun looked, scattered, unhinged, dirty, in pieces. Every piece he gazed at reminded him of his treatment of MaryJane and how wrong and stupid he was. He closed his eyes and remembered everything about that day. He remembered the blind rage he felt, the betrayal and the sadness that had enveloped him, causing red to haze his vision.

It wasn't any secret that when Daryl got really angry he lost control and didn't think ahead. Everyone knew that if you pissed him off enough he would go blind with rage and in the end he'd feel shitty as hell. It was worse in the beginning when the world first went to shit and he was real hot shit and knew everything. Of course, he'd been tamed years before, before she vanished. When she was gone the smart ass, hot shit returned, leaving the good man he was behind.

Daryl remembered how he just wanted to punch or kill someone, but he recalled the memory of his inability to hit women, especially her. He'd never lay a hand on her in violence. That's why he had paced, to let a little steam out. However, if there was one thing he remembered most, it was her face, the pure fear that she stared at him with on her beautiful face. No matter how hard he tried to lock it away, her face always came back, taunting him. It killed him internally every time he went to sleep because he saw her face and watched those tears fall from her eyes. He detested tears and for her to cry like that was an indicator of how sorry and desperate she really was. He should've seen that the moment it happened, but when someone was in a red haze of anger that rang in the ears...it's hard to take notice of anything else. Now, he let her face haunt him, memorizing every detail of her hurt, tear stained face.

She had begged and pleaded with him to listen to her, to let her explain, but he had shut her down. He hadn't wanted to hear her talk. He was hurting so bad that just looking at her made him want to crumble. She betrayed him after promising him forever. Daryl was long tired of promises being broken and hers was one he clung to, but to have it broken destroyed him. Though, in recent events Daryl was starting to question if it was really broken at all.

"You and I both know that MaryJane is emotionally fragile and when she thought she would never find you she fell into that dark abyss and her mind began to play tricks on her and when Jeremy came to her aide she thought it was you. God knows she wanted it to be you! She'd never have kissed him if she'd been in the right mind! You and I both know that."

Daryl knew that. She'd never kiss anyone. Ever. She wasn't a girl who was easily swayed by romantic gestures of other men and she always ignored them unless they were from him, but he didn't know a thing about romance then and still didn't. Somehow, she still bound herself to him and while they were really together she didn't break it. Neither did he. He never thought he'd practice abstinence, but when MaryJane came into his life and made him want a serious relationship he found the strength to do it. It was easier than he thought. When she said that she didn't go out with any other guys in college he trusted her since it was hard for her to lie. Carol had made the point that lying was something they all had to do in today's world so what did one little lie mean? To him...everything.

The tracker blinked at that sudden thought. MaryJane couldn't lie. It wasn't in her blood to lie unless it was a little white one to spare someone else's feelings. So, what happened to make her kiss the Germ? She wasn't in the right mind but what mind set was she in to make her fall into "that dark abyss" Carol had called it. Was it depression? The bottle? No, she didn't like to drink. Was it drugs? No again. Con and Katie would throw a bitch fit at that. Daryl leaned his elbows on the desk, staring hard at the wall as he thought. Was it truly depression? Even when he was depressed he didn't think another girl was MaryJane and try to get her pants off.

He was a silent brooder, one who kept his feelings to himself and tried to keep his head on straight when time called for it. He wouldn't deny that his dreams had been plagued by her, making his loss much harder to bear and with the pain brought on his desire to cover it up with toughness. He blamed his attitude with the group in Atlanta on his need to hide his pain and what better way than to act like an asshole? It kept people off your case instead of questioning you.

"MaryJane is emotionally fragile..."

He nodded his head. That much was true. He noticed a change in her when she arrived back into his life. She was still the same, but he noticed she was weaker in some ways and he knew it was from stress of running all the time. Stress only made Daryl pissed. Sure, it worried him, but she was still strong and could survive forever. Yet, he wondered if she was as broken from their separation as he was. Could it be that when she was lost and alone for that week before Con found her that she had some extreme meltdown and something in her cracked? Most likely, the world now would make anybody crack.

In the past, Daryl did things to help make her stronger physically and mentally, knowing that a day would come when she would use all of it. Maybe it wasn't enough. After Con found her she must've been in a depressed state of shock and the kid warmed up to her enough to trick her. His blue eyes darkened, his hands curling into fists. He could definitely see the Germ doing that. He was malicious enough. He used MaryJane and tricked her into thinking it was Daryl and it back fired on him. She didn't want it to be the kid.

Daryl could see that happening. MaryJane was smart, but when she was in a state like that he knew anything could happen. Could it be that Carol and Merle were right? Apparently, she both talked to them so, what if she wasn't lying to him? She couldn't lie to him which meant...

He'd been a total, immature, thick-headed asshole to her.

At the odd realization he shut his eyes tightly, her sad, agonized face playing behind his eyelids like a skipping record. Fuck him up the asshole and call him Daisy. It was like he fog had lifted from his rage fueled mind and the sun was bright, showing him the error of his ways. It all made sense. MaryJane didn't keep the kiss from him to lie to him...she was doing it to protect him from his own emotions. There was even the possibility that she was going to tell him when she was ready. She wouldn't hide a secret like that for long since she had a guilty conscience. Merle was right about that. She didn't feel anything for the kid, nothing but friendship and he just threw himself on her like a desperate dog in heat!

_Fuck me! Fuck me to hell! _

He slammed a fist on the table, guilt washing over him like a tsunami, making him remember every tiny detail of the pain he caused her that day. He'd been successful in forgetting about and ignoring it, but the guilt broke the defenses away, showering him with something he would never forget. He was a dick, a sum bitch, a worthless piece of shit, a stubborn loser and most of all, he was a stupid, thick-headed idiot. How terrible he was to her. He just left her in the rain, standing there, ready to collapse and tell himself that he didn't care. At the moment he didn't care. Now, he was asking himself what happened to her after he left? Did she collapse? Did she stand out in the rain all night long and catch cold? Did she make it inside and cry herself to sleep?

He didn't know if she was even okay since he did everything in his power to avoid her. Why didn't he stop to think about her and her wellbeing? Because he was pissed as hell...but that was no excuse. Carol and Merle were right. For a man who claimed to love her he didn't give two shits for her physical state. It made him no better than Ed. His eyes narrowed at that thought. It was true and he hated it. He was no better than that lazy ass, wife beating bastard who called himself a real man.

_Fuck me. _

Carol had been right when she said that he really did care...but what did that matter anymore? He already made a dick out of himself. How did he know for sure that she would really take him back?

"Don't worry about her hating you. She could never hate you and even if you think she won't...she'll take you back...she always will."

Daryl prayed to God that Carol was right. If she wasn't then he may as well shoot himself with his own crossbow.

* * *

Sleep was scarce that night for MaryJane, Daryl, Merle and Beth, but for the odd couple the lack of sleep was worth it. MaryJane and Daryl couldn't sleep due to anxiety and worry. So, they both did what they always did to ease their troubled minds. Thinking about happier times.

Daryl lay in his bunk after an hour of long thought and he wanted to forget the guilt and self-hatred and trade it in for a few hour's rest. The only way he knew to relax himself was to remember the past. Earlier in the night Carol made mention of MaryJane saying that she told him the story about the Cherokee rose. She hadn't lied. She really was the one who told him about it. It was about six months into the school year and her mom had been three months pregnant. It was a miracle to the Jenkins since they were an older couple with an eighteen year old daughter. It had been a boy they were having and MaryJane was ecstatic to have a younger sibling and she rattled on endlessly to Daryl about it. He always listened with patience, eager to see the excited sparkle in her whiskey colored eyes. Though, the excitement didn't last long for something happened and MaryJane's mom, Hope, lost the baby. Daryl remembered well the day it happened he drove her to the hospital to be with her parents and the days following that fateful night.

* * *

_Eighteen year old Daryl leaned back against the apple tree in on top of the hill in the Jenkins' backyard, his Math book forgotten beside him. He waited patiently for his friend to return to him, his blue gaze scanning the valley that the lawyer's house sat in. He could barely make out movement in the kitchen windows as MaryJane went to grab some snacks and drinks. He'd wanted to help, but the newly turned eighteen year old ordered him to finish his math problems while she was gone. Scowling, he finished what he could, a few of the problems confusing him._

_It had been five days since Hope lost their baby boy and the funeral was only the other day. They laid the infant to rest by his deceased grandparents where the family hoped they would find him in the spiritual world. Daryl wanted to scoff at that, but held his tongue. He didn't believe God cared for man, not anymore and despite loving all the little children, Daryl couldn't help but feel hated by Him. So, in turn he hated Him back. He let MaryJane and her family have their hopes and a part of him wanted to believe that the baby would be okay...where ever he was now. Yeah, he'd gone to the funeral, feeling an obligated desire to be there for MaryJane. He was surprised that she held his hand throughout the ceremony. It wasn't the first time she held his hand, but every time her fingers curled around his he felt his heart jump. _

_In the present day, MaryJane came to school and, like a mature woman, she told him that he could come over for a math lesson at her house that afternoon. He figured she would've wanted an afternoon to herself, but she insisted that her helping him was more important...and it helped take her mind off...what happened. So, there he was, leaning against the apple tree, waiting for her to return with the snack. Daryl wasn't blind nor stupid. He saw that she was still off kilter and her emotions were running wild. At times she stopped in mid-explanation of a math problem and he'd have to snap her out of it before she started blubbering everywhere. He doubted she would get over it soon, but he missed her cheery smile and snappy retorts that made him like her even more. _

_He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the back, sliding door close. MaryJane approached with a large plate with sandwiches, chips and sodas. Daryl couldn't help but watch her and feel something in him just collapse at her beauty. She was dazzling in a crimson red dress with light brown sandals, a matching belt around her waist, a blue jean, mid torso jacket and a fake flower in her hair. His eyes fell to her collarbone which was exposed by the round dip of the dress, exposing a hint of the mounds of her breasts. He felt his stomach clench and looked away. He couldn't like her any more than he already did and he already liked her...a lot._

_MaryJane fell into her knees beside him and set the plate between them. Daryl snatched up a ham sandwich and wasted no time in chowing down. He felt her eyes watch him and for a fleeting moment he felt self-conscious. He heard the pop of her diet soda can and watched her from the corner of his eye. She didn't even pick up anything to eat and he frowned slightly. When she was upset she barely ate and it was a bad habit, but Daryl didn't have much room to talk. He was the same way to a certain degree. _

_"Ya a'ight?" He asked after taking a sip of his soda._

_She nodded, but it was an obvious lie. "Yeah,"_

_Daryl turned his head to stare at her and she dropped her eyes. She fiddled with the tab on the coke can, her emotions playing on her face little a book's words. She was in pain and Daryl had no idea what to do. He wanted to help, but he didn't know how. He set his partially eaten sandwich on the plate and the coke can at his side. Awkward silence rang between them and Daryl was actually missing the pointless chit chat she forced him to endure in the months passed. He wanted to hear her talk so…despite himself he asked her what was wrong even though he usally didn't give two shits about anyone else's feelings. MaryJane was different though. He knew she was different the moment she first spoke to him. _

_"Ya know...I lost my mom when I was a kid..." He stared at the back of the house, but felt her eyes turn towards him. Good. "...she died in a house fire. Apparently she fell asleep smokin' a cigarette and tha ashes started tha fire. I had friends in tha neighborhood that I played with. I could do that when Merle wasn't 'round. He was servin' 'nother round in juvie. While I was out playin' a fire truck and ambulance came rushin' by with cops in tow. I looked up and saw smoke risin'. My friends jumped on their bikes and took off. I had ta follow on foot 'cause I didn' have one. I couldn't keep up with 'em, but when I finally did I stopped to find all my friends starin' at me. That's when I looked up and saw it was _my_ house on fire."_

_Daryl grabbed a blade of grass and began pulling it to pieces, feeling MaryJane's eyes burn into the side of his face._

_"I'm sorry," She whispered quietly._

_He shrugged, shaking his head. "It was a long time ago."_

_"Do you miss her?" MaryJane inquired curiously._

_Daryl didn't have an answer. He was torn at that. Sometimes he missed her and other times he didn't. So, the question went unanswered. Another round of silence sat between them, only the wind and birds making sound._

_"Why'd you tell me that? About your mom?"_

_Daryl glanced over at her. He was wondering that himself and even though he didn't have a real answer he wanted to give her some form of an explanation. Quickly he looked away, shredding another blade of grass._

_"I guess I jus' wanted ya ta know that ya ain't tha only one who's lost someone...and knows wha' tha pain o' loss feels like." _

_He turned his eyes to her again to see a look of gratefulness. She looked somewhat comforted and her body relaxed a little. Daryl watched her as she grabbed the other sandwich with a ghost of a smile on her lips. With a masked hint of delight, Daryl's lips twitched upon seeing her actually eat however little it was._

_MaryJane gazed at him thoughtfully as she ate and Daryl resumed eating as well. They each averted their eyes in different directions nervously and ate in silence. Daryl kept glancing at her from the corner of his eyes and was satisfied when she finished the sandwich. Several minutes later they finished everything and MaryJane took the plate back to the house before returning shortly. Daryl had to remind himself not to watch how she walked away from him. He'd caught himself staring at the way her hips swayed and reprimanded himself. She was off limits to him, Merle, and his friends. She was a girl who deserved a man like her father. However few of those that lived in their town. _

_When she finally returned up the hill she stopped beside him and he tilted his head back to look up at her._

_"Wha'?" _

_She bit her bottom lip nervously before settling down on her knees beside him and his straightened legs. _

_"I want to show you something."_

_Daryl's eyes flickered to the small hand she held out to him. Oh, he'd been wanting to hold her hand again ever since the last few times she had. Without hesitation he took in and they stood together. She smiled brightly at him and began leading him down the hill, back towards her mother's flower garden. With well masked curiosity Daryl followed, unsure of where they were headed. He wasn't particularly fond of flowers, but obviously she had something to show him that would interest him. On the bright side, he was holding her hand, her fingers laced around his like they were meant to be there. He quickly shook the thought away when they stopped before a bare section in the flower garden that had a few weeds sprouting up. He furrowed his brows, but when his eyes landed on a lone, white flower he shot MJ a look._

_"Mom wanted to plant petunias here, but when she came out here the other day and found this she didn't have the heart to touch it." MaryJane explained._

_"But wha' is it?" He asked, noticing how she didn't release his hand._

_"It's called a Cherokee rose. In the latter half of 1838, Cherokee People who hadn't voluntarily left their settled homes to move west were forced from their homes in the East. Obviously the trail was long, hard and many children were dying right and left. The mothers of lost children cried and cried, their tears mixing with the dust. The Elders called upon Heaven Dweller to help give the mothers' strength." Daryl watched her curiously as she stared at the flower, her voice getting deep with a lump that began to form in her throat. "The next morning the Elders told the women to look back down the trail where their tears fell and a plant had begun growing fast and covered the trail where they had walked. As the women watched, blossoms formed and slowly opened. They forgot their sadness and continued to press on."_

_Daryl found it hard not to concentrate on her as she concluded the story, her face showing much more emotion than before. _

_"Where'd ya learn that story?" He asked as he looked at the flower._

_MaryJane sniffed and wiped the end of her nose. "My grandmother actually. Apparently she was the only child to survive out of nine babies born by her mom. You see, my great-grandmother was part Cherokee and that story was passed down from family to family and my grandmother's father told her the story then she told me when I was a child. I never thought I'd have someone to tell it to and I never thought I'd have a reason to."_

_Her fingers twitched gently around his and it finally struck him._

_"Your mom tried ta work on this an' ya think the rose's here now 'cause yer mom cried 'ere?" Daryl asked with a natural, tiny hint of condescendence._

_The pretty young girl beside him nodded. "A day before the funeral, mom wanted to get her mind off of it and despite doctors' orders she came out here and began pulling up weeds to calm herself because she had worked herself up, blaming herself for the baby's death and literally started beating the ground as she cried for him. Dad finally got her calm and took her into the house. At the time I didn't think anything of the story, but now that I see the flower here, I can't help but believe the legend is true."_

_Daryl frowned slightly at MaryJane, feeling guilt momentarily and turned his gaze back to the pretty white flower that stood tall and alone. He himself had a hard time not believing it himself. _

_"Apparently, my great grandmother had a whole backyard of roses because of how many children she lost and cried for. Grandma remembers her mom sitting out in the middle of them for hours, as if looking for strength...I believe those flowers grew for her babies and I believe that the same happened here for my mom. If the legend isn't true then..."_

_She trailed off as her jaw tightened with anger. Instinctively, Daryl squeezed her hand, making her sigh to calm herself. They stood in quiet for a while, just staring at the flower like it was the most beautiful thing on the planet. After a few minutes Daryl thought of a question that had no answer and despite his desire to not seem that interested in her business, it was something he itched to know._

_"Wha' was his name? Yer brother?"_

_A light smile touched MaryJane's lips. "His name was Michael Hawk Jenkins."_

_For some reason, Daryl grinned at the name. They would have her father's name in there somewhere. Who the hell names their kid 'Hawk'? _

_MaryJane giggled. "Dad had to have in there somewhere because Hawk's a name that every male Jenkins has had for the past few generations. Michael was lucky to have it as a middle name instead of a first like dad."_

_Daryl grunted in agreement. "Though Hawk sounds pretty badass."_

_MaryJane let out a musical laugh and squeezed his hand, leaning her head against his shoulder affectionately and the gesture shocked Daryl, but he didn't stiffen, in fact, he relaxed in the slightest. The young tracker just glanced down at her head, having the urge to kiss it, but he held back, shifting his eyes back to the flower. _

_Daryl wouldn't forget that story, but he had no idea he'd use it in the future, when MaryJane was gone and the dead rose to take another child. _

* * *

Daryl pulled from the memory, the grey feeling of melancholy festering in the air, ready for a match to be struck and blow the place up. He buried his face his in hands, thinking about when Sophia went missing and Daryl gave Carol the same flower he found just outside the abandoned house. It had been an eerie moment because when his eyes saw that flower and registered what it was he felt as if someone had punched him in the gut and all he could think of was her and that she too was lost. He gave it to Carol and recited the story, hoping it have Carol strength like it gave MaryJane, her mom and great-grandmother. He couldn't really tell if it helped, but he hoped it did.

A few hours or so ago, Carol had been truly right about how Daryl felt the day he came back from his hunt and found the deer devoured by a walker. It was the day he met Rick and they didn't hit it off on the right foot either. The tracker had been disgusted by his show of emotion towards the group upon hearing of their abandonment of Merle on the rooftop in Atlanta.

* * *

_Daryl walked towards the camper, calling for his ugly ass brother to come strutting like a peacock from the place he called his so selfishly. He stopped when Shane spoke up behind him._

_"Daryl, just slow up a bit. I need ta talk ta you."_

_Daryl glanced at the camper before turning around and looking at Shane who rubbed his nose._

_"'Bout wha'?" The hunter asked uncertainly._

_Shane strode past him. "'Bout Merle."_

_Something inside Daryl grew cold. What the fuck was he talking about?_

_"There was a— uh…there was a problem in Atlanta." The police officer said seriously and gently as he stopped a good ten feet in front of the camper and turned back to glance at Daryl, assessing his reaction._

_ Daryl's stomach dropped, his heart stuttering. The familiar pain of loss he learned to live with washed over him. The blood in his veins grew solid with ice. A problem in Atlanta? The only thing Daryl could think was: _Not again.

Not fuckin' again. Please, not again.

_He glanced around at the others that began to form a circle. After doing a quick assessment, especially of the stranger in the white shirt, he took a few steps around Shane, masking the panic the pain he felt inside. _

_"He dead?" The tracker inquired darkly as he cast his dark blue eyes to the ground._

_As much as he fought the emotions they wouldn't be ignored. The lump began rising in his throat as dreaded tears itched at the back of his eyes. Waiting for an answer, he glanced up at Shane, making sure he looked calm, but the hurt and rage he felt next to the others peeked through his eyes, the way he set his jaw and his tense stance. _

No, no, please no._ He practically chanted in his head and a part of him hoped the answer wasn't what he knew it could be. He couldn't lost another person he cared about. Not after her._

_"We're not sure." Shane replied gently, keeping his eyes on the pacing, hostile man before him._

_Daryl, feeling the protective animal rear up in him, snapped back at Shane. "He either is or he ain't!"_

_He circled around Shane until his back was to the camper entrance where most of the women stood watching, silently nervous of how the youngest Dixon would react. Daryl stared at Shane, waiting for more, but the man in the white shirt stepped towards him. Daryl turned his hard gaze to the man and the defensive sensation in his muscles made him tense._

_"Theres no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it."_

_"Who're you?" Daryl asked, grimacing at the man who so confidently strode up to him._

_He was a cop, Daryl could tell and despite his respect for the men in blue, he hated them. _

_"Rick Grimes," He answered._

_"Rick Grimes," He practically spat the name in his hazy mixture of hurt and anger. "You got somethin' ya wanna tell me?"_

_Daryl stared the man down, his face stone cold, his body moving constantly to show his agitation like he was a caged animal ready to strike when threatened or provoked. _

_"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a roof, hooked him to a piece of metal…he's still there." Rick Grimes explained short and sweet._

_Daryl's tough bravado cracked and the lump choked him. The tears from the back of his eyes threatened to flow over, his heart feeling like someone took a sledge hammer to it and made it crack. _Not fuckin' again! No! NO!

_"Hold on." He said, his voice cracking slightly from the lump in his esophagus. _

_He wiped the water from his eyes, sniffing as the hammering grief surfaced violently, threatening to bring him to his knees. He dropped his hand, viciously shoving back the sorrow and letting the anger take over him. His mind began to spin as he tried to line everything together in a neat little row. _She'd _been good at getting him to do it, kept him focused on school work. _

_"Let me process this." He said weakly, moving his finger in a circular motion around his ear and slowly turned back towards Rick who looked calm and collected._

_The complete opposite of Daryl. _

_"Yer sayin' ya handcuffed my brother ta a roof…" He lunged slightly towards Rick in intimidating emphasis. "…and you LEFT HIM THERE?!" He shouted viciously. _

_Rick was silent for a few seconds, staring at Daryl who glared back. "Yeah,"_

_Daryl's face curled with fury, his already broken heart seeming to fall to pieces once again. Everything around him turned red, the Dixon blood boiling in his veins. This guy practically killed his brother! _

Not. Again.

_He snapped, grunting as he threw the rope of squirrels at Rick and lunged from him. He grunted again when Shane tackled him._

_"Hey!" _

_Daryl rolled onto his back, the red clouding his vision, the only thing on his mind was to kill. He was going to kill the man who took his brother from him. He couldn't avenge _her_, but he could avenge his brother. He grabbed the knife at his belt and stood up._

_"Watch the knife!" Shane warned, crouched down, ready to lunge again._

_Rick stood a short distance away, Daryl's deadly blue eyes trained on his target with revenge written them. The tracker lunged for Rick, swinging his arm with the knife, shouting as he did so. _

"Violence never solves anything, Daryl, you have to be calm or something really bad could happen to you or to someone you care about."

Her_ voice flowed through his head and because of his natural reaction to find her it weakened his attack. Rick smacked his face during his distracted thoughts and grabbed the arm that he held the knife with and held on. Daryl grunted as Shane jumped in, grabbing his other arm and wrapping one of his around the hunter's neck. With expert skills, Rick knocked the knife from Daryl's grip while Shane kept a tight hold on him. _

_"You'd best let me go!" Daryl grunted against Shane's powerful hold._

_He wanted to kill._

_"Nah, I think it's better if I don't." Shane replied smartly._

_His breath was getting cut off as Shane tightened his hold, his knees weakening from the loss of mobility and Shane's purposeful attempt to bring him down. Daryl's able arm grabbed at one of Shane's trying to pry the muscled arms from his throat. He grunted as he felt his lower body touch the ground._

_"Choke hold's illegal!" He choked, feeling his face turn hot as the blood rushed to his face._

_"You can file a complaint." Shane retorted, grunting as he held the strong hunter in the hold._

_His oxygen left him and Daryl began to gasp for air, his face curling in the pain in his lungs. He fought still, thinking of how weak he looked, how weak he really was. How weak he was in protecting _her. _Daryl stared at the ground, clawing at Shane's back, but it didn't faze the cop. Rick kneeled down before the grounded Dixon, his voice calm._

_"I'd like ta have a calm discussion on this topic. Do you think we could manage that?" He asked, in full cop mode._

_Daryl only gasped, stubborn, thinking he could hold out to get the cop off him._

_"Do you think we can manage that?" Rick repeated, staring at the redneck._

_"Hmm?" Shane added, his muscles straining against the power of Daryl's struggle._

_Daryl lifted his eyes towards Rick, feeling his muscles weaken, the pain in his chest unhelpful to his cause. _She _would've told him to give up and calm down. _She_ would've been able to do it, make him stop. If _she_ were there maybe he'd be more willing to have a _calm discussion_. Even though a Dixon wouldn't accept to defeat, Daryl knew when he was had. Besides, if not for the whisperings of a dead woman in his head he gave up partially because she wouldn't wanted him to. She didn't like the idea of him getting hurt and he knew it. Despite his confidence that he could've knocked Shane off, he just knew that she would be disappointed in him. _

_The tracker gritted his teeth as he began to pant for breath making Rick and Shane glance at each other. Roughly, Shane threw the redneck away from him. Daryl rolled onto his back and began to crawl back on his elbows, gasping in relief as the air came running down his throat, seeming to go right through the lump that had formed there. Rick kneeled next to him, still calm which baffled Daryl. He rolled onto his side, bracing his hands against the ground, his body turned towards Rick's as he listened, and the red haze faded as _her_ haunting voice soothed him._

"It's okay, shh, calm down, it's okay now."

No. Go away. Stop. _He seethed, feeling the pitting hole in his chest where the unfeeling, shattered lump of muscle sat. He felt the same tears well up in his blue eyes, his face turning downward as the throbbing turned into stings inside. She was killing him slowly. Every time he heard her voice he felt a part of him die. Soon enough he'd be no better than the walkers. If Merle was dead then nothing else mattered._

_"What it did was not on a whim." Rick explained, hoping to talk some sense into the hostile man. "Your brother does not work and play well with others."_

_Daryl's breathing began to slow as the air quickly caught up in his lungs. He knew the stranger was right, but it was his brother for Christ's sake! That was his nature! Suddenly, a familiar voice broke from in front of them and both men glanced over. T-Dog stood there nervously and his dark eyes full of remorse. _

_"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key…I dropped it."_

_"You couldn't pick it _up_?!" Daryl breathed like the African American was stupid._

_"Well, I dropped it in a drain." T-Dog added, seeing the disturbing crack of sadness in Daryl's eyes._

_Never would T-Dog see such a phenomenon pass over the youngest Dixon again. Daryl scoffed and dropped his head. He'd lost his brother. He was gone just like _she _was. What else did he have to live for? Everything he loved was gone now. His point in existing was destroyed. It felt as if his world was ash, the grey flecks little, precious moments of the past and of the life he wanted to have with Merle and, most importantly, with _her.

_Unfeeling of something wet dripping down his face, he weakly crawled to his feet, the weight of his loss making his limbs shake with the torment that ripped through every nerve he possessed. He grabbed a small rock and threw it away in frustration as he glared weakly at T-Dog._

_"It it's supposed ta make me feel better, it don't." He spat feebly, stalking past him, ignoring the wet trail down his face._

_"Well, maybe this will." T-Dog murmured._

_Daryl's heart leapt with hope. He stopped a few feet from the African American who stood close to Shane. Maybe he was too soon to give up on hope._

_"Look, I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get at him…with a padlock. It's gotta count for something." He explained with masked hopefulness in his dark eyes._

_Daryl stared at him, surprising T-Dog, Rick and Shane, his eyes softened, his features not as dark as they were before. Despite the partially good news, his heart only fell again. The odds weren't good, but there was that chance. The tracker grimaced the pain back, swallowing the lump that refused to leave. If they left him since yesterday he might've already died from heat exhaustion or dehydration. Even the geeks could've slipped through. Those thoughts broke Daryl down even further. Her voice didn't return and the hurt only intensified the stabs in his gut. Another stray water drop spilled from his eye and he scrubbed it away with the back of his hand, blinking back the rest of the water that wanted to escape. _

_"Hell wit' all ya'll!" He yelled painfully, stepping away. "Jus' tell me where he is so's I can go get 'im." _

_He needed to know. He needed to know one way or the other if he was dead or undead. He couldn't leave him either way. _

You left _her_. What difference would it make if you left Merle?_ A voice taunted._

Shut the fuck up! _Daryl yelled internally and it silenced the other voice._

_"He'll show you. Isn't that right?" Lori said from the camper entrance._

_Daryl shot his cold eyes to her. Why the _fuck_ would she do that? Did she take _pity_ on Daryl? Did she feel _bad _for him? Rick stared at the dark haired woman for a few long moments then nodded as he inhaled deeply from the heat. _

_"I'm goin' back." He said, placing his hands on his hips._

_Daryl stared at Rick for a few seconds before stalking off and away from the group. He broke into a jog as he headed into the forest, the one place he could find solitude. He didn't go far and stopped before a large oak tree, bracing his hands against the rough bark. He closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, to forget the emotions that violently erupted in him back there. He considered himself justifiable in his actions, but his feeling that way didn't help him calm down. His thoughts turned to Merle who was no doubt either suffering or already a walker. Either way he was gone from him like she was the day he left her to die alone. What hope did Daryl have?_

"There's always hope, Daryl. Even if you don't think there is…hope never dies." Her _voice whispered._

_A sob broke from his chest, his face scrunched up as a tear fell from his eyes. He opened his eyes and laid a punch against the tree. Ignoring the sting of pain, he began to beat at the foliage, her face popping into his head. How he missed her! His entire body ached with the loss. _

_"Fuck it!" He yelled at the tree. "Jus' fuck it all!"_

_Exhaustion from his powerful emotions made him throw his back against the bark. His knees buckled, causing him to slide down the length of the tree until his bottom touched the ground. He buried his face in his dirty hands, letting the water works have their fun and stain his face. He couldn't hold them back anyways. Daryl had no strength left._

"It's okay to cry, Daryl. It's better for you if you do because if you hold it all in for too long you'll end up exploding. I know what that feels like and it's a terrible feeling. So, if you need to cry then don't worry about being weak because tears aren't a sign of weakness, they're a sign that you've been strong for far too long."

_So Daryl did just that. He cried, ugly sobs wracking from his chest and in between his lips. The agonizing torture of hot pain in his chest was something he never wanted to feel again, but he knew he would. If the suffering wouldn't go away then he'd have to make room for it or make it go away. How he planned on doing that, he didn't know. He bowed his head, curling his knees against his chest into a near fetal position, riding out the misery like he always did. Riding it out was the only way he knew he could survive because there wasn't much room to make way for more pain. He wouldn't allow it._

_It occurred to him too that _she_ might be there, a walker slinking around the streets, parts of her eaten off, her body dead, eyes discolored from death. If he saw _her_ then he'd break completely. A part of him would die if he found Merle as a walker, but if he found _her_ as a walker then he would put a bullet in his own head. He didn't want to believe _she_ was one of them, but if it turned out to be so then he wouldn't want to continue on. Though, until he had solid proof _she_ no longer existed on the earth then he'd keep hope that she had survived. _

_Hope…that was all he could do. _

_Another sob cut through him, the tears that fell seeming to cool the burning in his heart. He learned early on that her advice about crying had been right. He wouldn't admit it aloud to her, but it seemed to wash him clean, make the pain more bearable. He rarely cried though, unless the memories and haunting of her voice became too much to handle. Daryl wouldn't all-out sob like he was at the moment, but unwanted tears would be shed and then he could move on. The main reason he broke down was because of the possibility of losing his brother too. It was one thing having to leave her behind, it was another thing to lose Merle because of the elder's sheer stupidity and need to control. _

_Losing one nearly brought him to his knees, losing both would destroy him. They were all he had left and now only one was there. His purpose for life was vanishing like time did for Daryl and the only woman he wanted mind, body and soul. _

_God, he missed her! _

_Daryl smacked his knees in frustration. He couldn't have her. She was gone, she his Northern star was far, far away from him. _

"Even if we're separated I'll always be there."

_Unconsciously, he reached into his right pocket, his fingers wrapping around the thin material and gently pulled it out. With a shaky hand he lifted the small item towards his face. There she was, staring back at him with a smile that stopped his heart. His thumb traced over her face affectionately and absentmindedly. _

"Promise me you'll look after yourself."

_Daryl stared at the picture, tears staining his dirty face. He wiped his mouth, sniffing heavily. He gazed into her dark eyes, the pain suddenly gone from him. The tracker felt completely numb, like a flick had been switched. He brought the picture to his lips and kissed her face before cupping it lovingly in his rough, calloused hands._

_"I promise, MaryJane."_

* * *

Jerking from the memory, Daryl sniffed and wiped his wet eyes, unaware a tear had escaped his eyes. The agonizing turmoil he felt that day was unbearable and to think about it only made it raw. His chest felt torn and his stomach stabbed. Those were terrible feelings that just made someone want to lash out violently or curl into a ball and cry. For Daryl it had been a mix of both, but the Dixon side of him lashed out, his instincts reacting in the only way he knew. Now, everything he wanted to be true was so. Merle was alive and MaryJane was alive. He scoffed at the irony. He begged to have her back and when he did it was so viciously torn from him.

But he could get it back. It wasn't too late. Not yet.

* * *

**Not too bad, eh? Now that, that is settled hopefully Daryl will jump to it right? I particularly loved this chapter and I loved writing it. I hoped I kept Daryl in character, but making it reasonable for him to act the way he does. The man's been through a long emotional roller coaster! More to come soon and I get more time to write it since I updated early. By the way, whoever is my 100th review will become very high in my book and brownie points will be earned. I may even do something special for you if time and my life and other fanfictions allow. **

AN:PLEASE go like my page: **LabyFan23's FanFictions** on facebook!

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. _

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ye Gods! 14,000+ words! Whew! This is another long awaited chapter and I am very proud of it. I hope it was up to everyone's standards. I actually fit everything into it that I wanted! Cheers for me! **

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 15_...**_mrskaz453, texasbelle91, Vixxie13, y2j591, NRIASB, Katnthe box, The Reading Dead, missy7293, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, and anonymous reviewer Celinanas.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! Thanks!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write.****

_We hit over 100 reviews! I am so excited! Thank you all!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When light finally broke through the next morning, the cell block was silent. The quietness just sang that high pitched ring in the ears, making chills run down the spine to those who were extra sensitive to it. The sun began to peek through the windows, casting an eerie shadow along the dirty, metal and concrete living spaces currently occupied by the group that seemed was the same, but a few others slept terribly due to certain events that took place in the prison. Though, there was one cell occupant who was already awake. She sat upright on the bottom bunk, smiling but frowning at the same time. Her friend still wasn't back and she had a feeling she knew why and it made her smirk, but the knowledge only made her feel envious. Beth was getting what she deserves in life and from the looks of things Merle finally realized that MaryJane was right and told the young blonde teen.

The sun began to slowly rise, the rays of sun moving through the bars, making the shadows move across her face. She couldn't help but be jealous of Beth now, but the poor girl had been through so much more, not to mention she was much more fragile than she wanted to admit. MaryJane knew she was fragile too, but she made herself tough. With the smaller group that consisted of aging men, the younger ones needed to step up and take responsibility and she tried to do that. Con, however, was more than determined to defy his age, to be the proper leader and so far he'd done a hell of a good job. Coming back to her current thoughts concerning Beth and Merle...she was happy for them, no ecstatic. Merle deserved someone who would make him happy and that was Beth. The next thing they would need to worry about is making it stayed secret until the right time to tell everyone. Mostly, it was Beth who needed to build the confidence despite the small list of people who would back her.

Yet, despite the joy MJ felt she couldn't help but feel down and the world around her appeared grey. Maybe it was the dark feeling of the prison, but everything just felt gloomier. Daryl had been right...it _was_ a tomb.

Daryl...God, she missed him! What day was it now? Three? Four? She'd lost count because it felt like years to her. It seemed like only yesterday when she and Daryl finally broke through the funk of the reunion only to embrace their naked bodies to each other passionately to give birth back to the man Daryl once was. It was obvious to MaryJane that Daryl wouldn't fully be the boy she fell in love with in the past. Parts of him were gone and his views on many things changed. She didn't expect to have things the way they were exactly, but she wanted some semblance of peace between both Daryl and the Dixon side of him. The Dixon side ruled when she was gone. That much was obvious because he didn't have the right guidance when it came to playing well with others. A nasty habit he learned from Merle. She had her hopes though that maybe some of her...teachings had made Daryl rethink a few things or actions after the dead rose. If it did then she considered her job well done.

MaryJane barely got a wink of sleep, a part of her waiting for Beth and the other waiting for Daryl to come bursting in and beg her forgiveness on his knees. The latter wasn't about to happen and he most certainly wouldn't be on his knees. The Dixons weren't beggars. They didn't beg anyone for anything. Merle made that point clear to her. It was a nice mental image to have at least. He couldn't have everything she wanted. Although, all she wanted was Daryl and for the both of them to be happy and trust one another. Was that too much to ask of God? She shook her head quickly. There was always a reason for everything that happened. She truly believed that God was up there, but what kind of sense of humor he had was beyond her. Was this God's way of showing his displeasure? Was this truly the beginning of the last times on earth until they were all taken from their earthy bodies and sent to Heaven to be judged by Him? For her, it felt like this was purgatory. Living in the constant fear of walkers, wondering if they'll survive the day or having enough food to feed everyone.

Deep in her mind she wondered if they were all already dead and they were stuck in purgatory, awaiting God's call to them. Though, she also wondered if the reason those who have survived were actually the ones most loved by God and he kept them alive to prove their strength and worthy. Though, somehow that felt wrong to her. The Greeks sounded right.

"Those who the gods love most, die young."

That gave her hope for Carol's lost daughter and her baby brother. If that were true then what hope did the rest of them have?

"There's always hope."

She couldn't disagree with her own words. That'd make her a hypocrite. She still believed in hope. It worked well for her so far. A little prayer here and there didn't go amiss either.

"MaryJane?"

Said woman jumped nearly ten feet from her skin, her sitting body spinning towards the owner of the voice. She let out a gasp of relief when she saw it was only Carol.

"Oh! Geez, you scared me!" She exclaimed as she placed a hand over her jump started heart.

The silver haired woman smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry,"

MaryJane stood from her seated position and shook her head, shrugging the apology off with a grin.

"It's okay...so..."

Her smile faded when Carol's did. Though, there was a confident gleam in the short haired woman's eyes that gave MaryJane hope.

"It wasn't easy, but I think I got to him. He was pretty quiet when I left and that's a good thing because he's thinking so maybe this'll be the time where he finally realizes that he overreacted."

Uplifted, MaryJane gave Carol a brilliant smile that made the other woman's heart clench at its beauty.

"Oh! Carol!" She gasped.

Carol never thought she'd see someone as happy as that ever again. It had been a long time since she saw a look of pure joy pass anyone's face. She was almost tossed into the past where she saw it on other people's faces every day. She almost felt envious of MaryJane's happiness...almost. Her thoughts were broken when two small arms wrapped around her neck, the same limbs hugging her tightly. Jumping at the spontaneous action, Carol only chuckled to hide her exasperation. MaryJane clung to the older woman, her face beaming, the fading hope shooting back from the foggy depths, towards the clear sky in her mind. Her heart rejoiced in a fast pace in her chest, thumping loudly against its cage.

"Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted, rocking the stunned woman with each sentence.

Carol hugged her back, patting her back assuredly, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. Her own heart soared and she felt good for having done something so important for a friend. Even though she didn't feel that she did much, she did accept the fact that it may've been her words that pulled Daryl from his rage filled funk.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could help...however little I did."

MaryJane pulled back from her, giving her a sharp look. "Carol! You've done enough! You've done everything you could and I thank you for it! Maybe...maybe now Daryl will find it in his head to forgive me."

Carol's warm blue eyes caught MaryJane's brown ones. Like a mother, the silver haired woman cupped one of MaryJane's affectionately.

"He'll forgive you. I know he will. If he truly loves you...and I think he does...then he'll come back to you and ask for forgiveness. I know for a fact that he still loves you because of how he reacted on some of the things I said. He may not come back to you today, tomorrow, or the next, but never believe he won't return to you."

MaryJane suddenly felt like a little girl again as Carol soothed her in her naturally motherly and affectionate voice. She was reminded of her late mother who always seemed eager to remind her that Daryl cared for her even when she felt he didn't.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked meekly.

"It's all a waiting game now, MaryJane, it's all up to Daryl now."

For the first time in her life, MaryJane didn't feel all that patient.

* * *

Day one since Carol's talk with Daryl passed quickly and without any happenings. Day two passed all the same which only began to emotionally frustrate MaryJane. Her only relief from the turmoil of waiting was Judith, Carol, Merle and Beth. The latter three seemed very eager to keep her mind occupied so Beth told her what happened between her and Merle and MaryJane voiced that she was more than happy for them. It wasn't a lie either. The teen even let her friend hog Judith and it gave Beth some relief of the burden. MJ more than willingly dived into taking care of Judith like she were her own. The infant had begun to babble a little more, voicing a few syllables that sounded close to words. So, to purposefully occupy her mind she began to teach Judith words and she was successful in distracting herself, but not in getting Judith to speak. Of course the infant was too young to really say anything except baby talk, she just did it without really thinking.

Whenever it was time for her to face the cold reality of the prison outside the baby's cell she felt a familiar foggy cloud roll over her head, threatening to downpour the dark emotions that had just been lifted by enthusiasm. Now, things had gone stagnant and the waiting made her feel like she was aging faster than before. Of course, she wasn't aging fast physically l, but she was mentally. She felt like her brain had aged to that of a fifty year old while her boys stayed to that of a relatively healthy thirty year old. She'd hoped that Daryl would've come to her sooner, but Carol reminded her that he was a fragile person too and that he may've been building the courage to come and say something to her. Naturally, she knew that, she knew Daryl better than anyone else...but at moments when her thoughts hit dark walls she felt that maybe she didn't know him at all. Then it took Merle to beat back into her head that she was the only one who knew either of them. Internally, she was grateful for her older brother's firm reminders. It helped her keep her head on straight. The Lord knows she needed it.

When the morning of day three came around, MaryJane felt lost. She hadn't seen hide nor hair of Daryl and when she finally went to a lunch with the rest of the group she was asked where he was and if she was okay. Going had been a mistake on her part. She made up lame excuses and left as quickly as she could. It was hard to ignore Rick's curious gaze as she lowered her head to make her hair curtain the side of her face. Daryl's leader wasn't stupid, but she hoped he would stay out of it. She had a feeling that Con, also, was suspecting something because she caught his eyes momentarily and he was giving her that fatherly look that made her feel like he knew. Regardless, she kept away from being around the group as a whole, just talking to the ones she met in passing. Though, when she'd sat at lunch she had a chilling realization that Jeremy was missing amongst the faces. Where was he? Was he too embarrassed to come to eat?

She didn't know where he was she was beginning to not care. Since the fallout between her and Daryl she'd developed a cold resentment towards the kid. He made her a promise and he broke it in the heat of anger. She had trusted him and he just broke it like a jealous fool. Was that what he was? Jealous? MaryJane wasn't an idiot, but she just ignored the romantic advances Jeremy tried to make. At times she even voiced her discomfort to him about it and he'd stop only to resume within a few days. That wasn't the case here. He seems to have vanished from the prison all together. It was obvious he was still there since Con hadn't made the announcement that he'd left or was missing. A part of her couldn't really careless what happened to him, but the sweet, caring MaryJane part cared because he'd lost so much to the walking dead. However, bitterness was already pitted against him in her. She would forgive him for what he did, but he hurt her and Daryl which only made things worse for her and Jeremy. They were already walking on thin ice and she just hoped that he hadn't fully broken the fragile layer.

MaryJane was to the point that if he showed up or didn't, it wouldn't make her happy or annoy her. He'd just be there. Besides, he didn't even apologize for what it did and that only showed her that he was remorseless in what he did. He didn't regret destroying her and Daryl's relationship. If he was a true friend he'd be happy for her and move on, but it showed her what kind of person he was if he didn't at least try to give her up. He was extremely bitter too and just for that...she didn't feel generous enough to forgive him. MaryJane always kept her promises and to have someone she trust break one to her gave them a black mark in her book. Nothing would be the same between her and Jeremy and if his jealously ruined any chance with Daryl again then he'd regret it. Not by her, but by the people who surrounded her.

One thing was for certain though, if she saw him again she'd make him understand what he did to her and how she truly felt about him. He wasn't going to like it, but he'd have to grow up and take it like a man.

* * *

Daryl was going to do it. Today was the day. Today he was going to MaryJane and doing what Dixons didn't do. Beg. Despite his belief that she would take him back he wasn't sure she'd forgive him. Taking him back and forgiving him were two different things. He headed outside, knowing she'd be putting laundry on the wire. He sucked in air and drew up every little ounce of confidence he could muster. The sun was warm against his skin as he stepped from the dark shade of the prison walls. His blue eye did an instinctual glance of the fences and he was surprised to see it void of any walkers. Somewhere, deep in his gut, something felt off. Though, it was a feeling that was easy to ignore. He shouldered his cross bow and headed towards the lines. He watched his feet as he walked, going over in his head what he was going to say.

Daryl glanced up and stopped upon seeing her short form standing before the lines. She just stood there, her head tilted downward in the slightest and her right arm bent towards her body. His eyes glanced over her form and his heart reached out to her, longing for her. He took a few steps closer, but his feet slid to a stop only feet away from her body. A relieved smile pulled at his lips as her hair blew in the slight breeze. How he missed burying his nose in that hair, inhaling her scent. He missed everything and he wouldn't try to deny it any longer. He needed her more than he needed anything else. Should she die then he would as well.

"MaryJane?"

Her head tilted to the side at the sound of her name. Daryl took we silence as anger at him and his confidence deflated.

"Look...I'm sorry, MaryJane, I'm sorry fer e'erythin'. I's a total asshole and didn't try an' get yer side befer jumpin' all on ya. I know ya wouldn't lie ta me..." He trailed off and stared at her stiff back, his smile fading. "...I know yer probably wantin' nothin' ta do wit' me, but befer ya let me go I jus' needed ta tell ya that I..."

He trailed off when her she slowly began to turn around. Daryl felt his entire body turn to ice, his blood, his heart, his limbs, everything. He stumbled, falling onto his buckled knees. Everything fell inside him, his heart was violently ripped from his chest, leaving a gaping hole as dread and disbelief pushed the lump to his throat and tears to his eyes.

"No..." He sobbed, his face curling as tears fell freely from his eyes.

MaryJane approached him with a slight limp to her step, her once flawless face grey, her whiskey eyes glazed over white and yellow, one half of her mouth ripped away, exposing her teeth and rotting gums. Daryl remained sobbing on his knees, all his strength gone as he stared at her, feeling his entire world be set on flames by gasoline. He felt himself burn with the agonizing grief broke everything within him.

"No," He gasped as her soulless body stumbled towards him, her once gentle voice replaced by the animalistic growls of the dead.

A painful sob broke in his chest, a hand going to clutch the place where his heart was. Sweat dripped from his forehead as the sun bore down on him.

"No...no, MaryJane, no." He sobbed pitifully, sucking in air as his tears smothered his breath.

Her corpse stopped a few feet away from him, her dead eyes trained on him, all light and life gone. MaryJane, the woman he loved was gone. She had left that body or was stuck in an eternal purgatory inside that body. She was dead...and so was he. His eyes flashed to her right hand that rested on her chest, over where her heart was supposed to be. All of a sudden, she plunged her hand into her chest.

"Noo!" Daryl cried, his cross bow forgotten at his side.

His own heart contracted in his chest, almost as if someone was wrapping their fingers around it. He sat helplessly on the ground, having no strength to look away. Her hand twisted around in her chest cavity before Daryl heard the squishing sounds of veins and the breaking of bones. Seconds later she ripped something from her chest and when Daryl realized what it was he howled with agony.

"Noooo! MaryJane!" He yelled in between sobs. "No, MaryJane!"

In her bloody, pale hand sat her heart and it was still beating. His stomach turned inside out, his own chest burning from a ripping sensation inside him. He couldn't describe the pain, fear, disbelief and sadness he felt. They were all a deadly mixture that literally brought him to his knees. He couldn't get up and he didn't want to. His world was burning up and turning into ash and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Daryl grunted as he tried to swallow back the tears, but they kept coming. Slowly, MaryJane's arm outstretched towards him, the gaping hole radiating heat into the air. Her slender hand held the beating heart out to him, as if offering it.

"You killed me!" Her voice hissed, mixed with grunts and snarls from the dead.

He only gasped as he cried. Seconds later she hissed and lunged for him, mouth open, ready to bite. Finding a dose of strength he grabbed his bow and pointed it at her, his tears clouding his vision.

"Noooooo!"

* * *

"Nooooooo!"

Daryl jerked up from his bed, sitting upright, his bare chest glistening with sweat. He blinked his eyes registering the cell around him. His chest heaved as he desperately gasped for breath, his heart racing a hundred miles per hour. The tracker glanced down to see his hands clenching the sheets with a white knuckle grip, his joints aching from the strain of grabbing them for so long. Slowly, he pried his fingers from around the white material and ran a hand through his greasy hair, rubbing the nervous sweat that drenched his face away. His eyes darted around the room, searching for MaryJane in a panic, but she wasn't there and his heart stuttered in his chest. Even her backpack was gone. It was like she vanished.

The tracker threw his legs from the bed and braced his elbows on his knees to place his face in his hands. His rough hands were clammy, the heat of them radiating onto his cool, sweaty face. He could feel his hands shaking against his face, his legs trembling as they say firmly on the ground. Furrowing his brows, he lowered a hand and gazed at it, watching it as it shook in midair. Curling it into a fist he placed it on his knee, hoping the shaking would stop.

He'd knew why he was shaking. That dream...nightmare felt so real, he didn't even know he was still asleep. Everything felt so...he felt his bow in his hands and the sun on his back. He saw her and smelled her rotting corpse. She was so close to him and so very much a walker. His gut flipped, his mind and heart rejecting the idea. Daryl's old friend the lump in his throat returned and he grimaced at the floor, his mind flashing back to the dream. She called him her killer and that chilled him to the bone. Was her getting bitten the outcome if he didn't go to her? Was that her future? Would she fade and die thinking he hated her? No. No she would know he didn't hate her...and she sure as hell wasn't going to die! He wouldn't let her! He'd kill any walker that got within ten feet of her! That wouldn't be her fate! The only way she would die would be from old age and right beside him.

But, fuck, she looked so real. Everything looked so...Daryl thought he'd lost her. If he'd known he'd been dreaming he would've woken himself up. Though, if the dream hadn't' been a dream he didn't think he could've had the strength to snatch up his bow and put an arrow through her head. In the dream he was numb, unfeeling of anything but the internal grief. He would've let her bite him if it meant not killing her. He couldn't kill her, but she was a walker and he would've had to if not on instinct then to save MaryJane's soul. Daryl had an idea that every person the walker used to be, the soul rather, was stuck inside the corpse and the only way to release the soul to go to Heaven was by killing the monster. In the end, despite how it would kill him, he would've shot her so that her soul could escape, be free and go to her family in the sky. Of course, she'd leave him again, all alone. His chest clenched in agony at the mental images. He couldn't imagine living in a world where she didn't exist. Well, he had for almost a year, but he'd internally held on to petty hope and he'd been right to since she was back. But if something like his dream should happen then he would know that he was alone again. He would know that she was dead and he was responsible.

_"You killed me."_

Yes, he would be her murderer. If he didn't go to her and apologize then something bad might happen to her. He would live with the regret for the rest of his life. No, he wouldn't lose her, not to the Germ and definitely not to the dead.

He lifted his blue eyes, the orbs narrowing at the wall with determination. It was up to him. He'd waited long enough and if she didn't want him back then he'd have to understand that and move on. That's what the rational side of him said, the Dixon side wouldn't give her a choice but to be with him since she became so important to him. She couldn't just come into his life, make him care and then just check out. He wouldn't let her. He needed her...he loved her. If that wasn't enough then Daryl wouldn't know what else to do. All he knew was that letting MaryJane go wasn't an option.

* * *

His plan was in action. With the recent events, he knew Dixon was getting ready to make his move. It would be soon and Jeremy wasn't about to let it work. MaryJane was his, but before he could fully claim her he had to get her passionate, loyal and protective dogs off her back. And he knew just how to do it.

He knew well where Rick's baby girl stayed and he knew a certain little girl stayed there and nannied the little parasite. He hated babies, but he would do no harm to her lest he want Rick on his ass and that was heat he didn't need. With his plan in motion, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and strolled into Judith's cell like he owned it. When his hazel eyes found his target he plastered on a friendly and innocent look. Being an actor had its perks.

"Hey, Beth." He greeted cheerfully.

The teen girl zipped around, startled and when her blue eyes registered who is was he saw she was more than displeased to see him. In fact, her face grew red with anger. He could see she wouldn't be cordial. _What a shame._

"What the fuck is your problem?!" She snarled, taking a few steps towards him, her small hands curled into right fists.

"_Excuse_ me?" He mock asked, offended and innocently.

Beth wanted to roll her eyes at his little act, but just tore into him. She'd been waiting for this moment for a long time.

"Everything was going great for MaryJane and Daryl and you just had to fuck it up!" Jeremy opened his mouth to correct her, but she jerked a hand through the air to silence him. "I know what's happened between you and MaryJane, she told me, so don't try to play that stupid ass card with me! Just leave them the fuck alone! You better leave them alone or you'll regret it!" She warned darkly, glaring at him like a fiery nymph.

Jeremy let out a deep, amused chuckle, crossing his arms, his warm voice turning icy and dangerous. "What are you gonna do? Have your secret lover beat the shit outta me?"

A delighted smirk grew on his lips when Beth paled, her hands falling loose at her sides. Her blue eyes stared shock and confused at him, fear leaking from the sweat on her skin.

"Oh, yeah, Beth, I know. I've seen you pressed against the wall with Merle Dixon. I've seen you with him." He hissed, as if commentating, then a sinister grin curled upward as a devious fire ignited in his eyes, chilling Beth's blood. "Now...I don't think your daddy and sissy would like knowing that they're sweet little Bethy was fucking Merle Dixon, a man old enough to be her father. I'd hate to see what would happen to Merle should the group find out." He taunted with mock concern. "It would be sad, if he didn't get shot to death he would get thrown to the walkers or turned over to the Governor. I don't think you would want that to happen...would you Bethy?"

Beth stared motionlessly in front of him, her brave bravado was long gone, replacing it with a scared little girl. She looked ready to faint. Jeremy didn't mean her any harm, but if she got in his way then she'd regret it. She swallowed deeply, feeling terrified tears welling up in her eyes. He knew...oh, shit...he knew! But how?!

"Don't look so scared." He taunted with an evil smile before it faded into a thin line of seriousness. "I won't tell anyone unless you get in my way. Deal?"

He held his hand out to her. Her wide, doe eyes glanced between him and his hand. Jeremy waited patiently, hoping she'd make the right choice and protect herself and the older Dixon. Beth was torn. If she said 'no' then he'd go through with his plans and he'd absolutely tell everyone about her and Merle. If she said 'yes' he'd leave them alone, but would still go after MaryJane. She didn't trust him and we gut told her that if she agreed then he'd still stab her in the back anyways because he could. Either way she was fucked. So, she made a decision, maybe a rash one, but she didn't have much time to think about it. Her gaze went to his hand before flickering back to his dark, hazel eyes that reeked of deceit.

"Go fuck yourself." She hissed, her words shaky.

She knew she'd just sealed her and Merle's fate, but there was more in trouble her other than herself. MaryJane wasn't safe. MaryJane meant more and so did Daryl. Beth didn't care what happened to her as long as they were together and happy again. If that meant she had to lose her own happiness then so be it.

Jeremy frowned dramatically, but it was obvious he wasn't that disappointed. He dropped his hand.

"Shame..." He leaned in closer to her, his face grazing against her face sickeningly. "I'd spend all your free time fucking Dixon...'cause it might be the last time you do."

He didn't wait for a response as he turned on his heel and walked back out the door. Though, he came back, ducking his head in, giving her a sinister grin of fake pleasantries.

"Nice talkin' to you, Bethy."

Beth stood frozen in her spot, her skin crawling. What had she just done?

* * *

Merle hummed to himself, thinking of a pretty little blonde girl named Beth. She'd been in his mind all morning and for some reason he needed to see her, to be in her presence. Since the night she came to him and admitted her love he felt like he was on fuckin' cloud nine. It was a strange, new, sweet sensation that made him feel happier in body and soul. He even went so far as to say he felt twice as alive. He knew how she felt and if he'd known he would feel as good as he did then, then he would've asked her how she felt a long time ago. It felt good to have a woman who wanted you and wanted nothing more than to be with you. Merle finally understood why he was so hung up on MaryJane. She made Daryl feel the way Merle was feeling at that moment. He was feeling to free that he could go and apologize to Daryl for making fun of him...that was he _almost_ felt free enough.

Snickering to himself, he swung into Judith's cell only to see Beth planted beside the baby's makeshift crib, frozen, pale and sweaty in her spot. She looked petrified, her eyes wide with fright. Protectiveness flared in his chest, his legs taking him to her with three long strides.

"Wha's wrong, Beth?"

She just stared at the door and Merle grabbed one of her arms firmly, shaking her in the slightest.

"Beth?"

Her eyes finally met his and he felt his body grow cold with her expression. Something was deathly wrong and his heart almost stopped.

"Wha' tha fuck's wrong?" He asked again, only more firmly.

Her voice was feeble and shaky, only a mere whisper when she spoke. Merle almost didn't catch what she said.

"He knows."

The eldest Dixon tensed, his jaw clenching so tight he felt his teeth begin to protest. He stared down at Beth, refusing to let the panic that shot straight through his gut show. How did the little shit find out? No one knows except Daryl and MJ. They wouldn't tell. Did the Germ see them and revel in his victory? Most fucking likely. Merle kicked himself for not being careful. They'd been too careless and this was the outcome. Beth would speak another word, but Merle put all the pieces together quickly. It was pretty impressive for a man who killed all his brain cells with drugs and alcohol.

The Germ wanted MJ, but he would have to go through Beth and Merle. So, he'd have to eliminate them with something and it happened to be their darkest secret that could ruin both of them. If they tried to interfere with anything he true to do then the secret was out.

_Oh, fuck__no! The little conniving cocksucker! Fuck!_

Now, Merle was in a dilemma. Stay back and hope he doesn't tell...or fuck himself and fight back? Merle rested his eyes on Beth, fighting the battle with his heart and his head. His grip on her arm loosened and he moved it to her face, cupping her cheek. She leaned into his touch, his thumb grazing against her soft skin. As much as he wanted to keep her he knew the day would come when she would be forced ways from him. He'd just hoped it would've been sooner or, in this case, much later. Maybe then they would've had a fighting chance, but now...it was starting a battle they couldn't win.

_Fuck! Wha' ta fuckin' do?!_

Merle knew the answer. Without him MaryJane was in danger and without it left her vulnerable to the Germ's attacks and plan. If Daryl was going to man up the best time would've been yesterday, but hell, when did things go as planned?

A light bulb went off Merle's head and he despised what he realized. To protect MaryJane he'd lose Beth. Though, what guarantee was there the kid wouldn't tell the others anyway? There wasn't and he wasn't giving the little shit the benefit of the doubt either. Shit, he was going to give up what he wanted to protect his brother and his woman. He didn't have a choice because they were family and family is forever.

Beth's eyes locked with his, a mutual understanding passing between them. She nodded at him and he felt his ugly ass fall right down from cloud nine, right back into the shitty world they lived in. Nothing lasted forever and Merle knew that that moment might be the last time he was ever alone with Beth. Not wanting to waste the time away, he leaned down and brought her lips against his. She kissed him back, her mind realizing the same thing his did. No matter what happened to them, MaryJane was most important because she was in danger, but, then again...so was the Germ.

* * *

MaryJane strolled down the empty, dark halls of another cell block. She didn't know which it was, but it was closest to the cell block the group was holed up in. Since recent events happened MaryJane found relief in the solitude of walking about the prison, thinking of nothing but when she was a child, playing with her dog and having a picnic at the park with her parents. She was able to clear her head and brace herself for the full force of the harsh reality that she would inevitably return to. It was nice to be able to have something innocent and good to think on. MaryJane walked, her nerves fueling her energy. She wished she could know what Daryl was thinking. It had been three or four days since Carol talked to him and still nothing. While she knew he would need time to think, she'd hoped it wouldn't take as long as it was. She was eager to have him back, well, eager was a bit of an understatement. The woman feared she might jump his bones upon spotting him! She missed him that much, mentally, emotionally and most importantly...physically. It was rather pathetic and amusing at the same time. Her thoughts would stray to when they first made love in her bedroom, forging the strong bonds of the relationship they both wanted, but fought.

It was hard not to forget how hard it was to break through to him when they first met, but she eventually got through those walls and helped him burn part of them down. Now, she felt it would have to happen all over again. She didn't think things would go right back to normal despite her eagerness to do it. They would both need to be careful and tread lightly. That isn't to say that she didn't forgive him for what he did. He hurt her and it still stung fresh in her heart, but she could never stay mad at him and a part of her was already over it all. She just wanted him back...while as the other side wasn't as excited to jump right back into the barrel. All she could do was play it by ear. Who knew? It could be another week before Daryl tried to talk to her and her stomach knotted at the thought of another week's separation. How long had it been since it all began?

Stopping in her steps, she glanced at the cells to her left, barely admiring the dirt and traces of blood that smeared the metal and concrete walls. To someone else it might've raised the hairs on the neck, but for her it was welcoming, solitude for her to fully release the inner emotions without the worry of someone else rushing to her aide. She felt like a weakling when she cried in front of others and it wasn't because of Daryl and his feelings towards tears, no, she was always that way. When someone would make a snide remark to her that hurt she'd hold back the water works and wait until she was alone or locked in a bathroom stall. That was how she viewed the rest of the empty prison, her bathroom stall to cry in.

"MJ?"

She gasped, her eyes widened and her heart stopped in her chest as the voice echoed in the cell block. She zipped around, her hand going to the place where she always kept a knife, but was disparaged to find that it wasn't there. Her startled eyes focused on the owner of the voice and her annoyance rose, masking the fear on her face with irritation. The person before her was the last person she wanted to talk to or look at. She turned her back on him, a bad feeling stirring in the pit of her gut, and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Jeremy?" She hissed, taking a few steps away from him.

She kept her back to him, not at all interested in what he wanted. He spoke and she swore she heard genuine remorse in it and her soft spot for him weakened her hard resolve.

"Look...I came to apologize about what happened with Dixon that day in the prison yard...I shouldn't have done and said what I did. I know you and Daryl had just started to re-find each other—"

MaryJane turned back to him, voice sharp as she cut him off, and her stance tense. "Yeah, you shouldn't have, Jeremy. Why? Why did you do it?" She took a few steps closer as her brows furrowed and high pitched voice grew pleading. "Why did you say those things?!"

A switch was instantly flipped and she saw the change in his eyes that darkened from guilt into devious arrogance and deluded madness.

"MJ, come on, you know how I feel about you. You've always known since the night we kissed." He stepped closer to her, his eyes falling to her lips lustfully. "I _know_ you feel something for me too." He breathed.

MaryJane stepped back, shaking her head and his expression darkened. She held his state firmly and strongly. He had to understand that what he did wasn't acceptable and it most defiantly wasn't going to tip her towards his favor. It only drove her away. If his plan had been to have Daryl push her away then it worked, but if he thought her love for the tracker would die then he was very wrong.

"No, Jeremy, the only thing I feel for you right now is betrayal."

All of a sudden, like a second personality came forth, his face softened and a chastised innocence grew onto his handsome face. "I thought you would tell him sooner."

For some reason, that innocence only pissed her off. "I was _going_ to the day you tried kissing me!"

Her heart stuttered in her chest when his once friendly eyes glazed over with something that chilled her blood. His eyes weren't all there, looking at her, but it seemed, through her as if he was imagining something. He closed the gap between them with a chilling smile and husky voice.

"Just imagine what it would've been like if he _hadn't_ interrupted us." He whispered as he leaned down, closer to her.

Her hackles rose, panic making her step back, the hairs on the back of her neck raising. The stirring in her gut intensified and she knew things were about to go south. Her strong bravado faded and the inklings of fear began to sprout everywhere in her, her instincts beginning to formulate their natural plans.

"Jeremy...no...no..." She said nervously. "...you're my friend...my friend." She took steps back from him, fear dousing her with cold as he took steps with her, like a predator stalking its prey. "I don't see you as anything other than that, my _friend_."

All of a sudden her back hit a wall and she gasped, her eyes widening even further with the horror of her being cornered. She wanted to believe that he wouldn't hurt her, but her defensive instincts shouted at her that he _did_, in fact, mean her harm. Where was the brick dust when she needed it? She needed to get away from him. The maniacal look in his eyes just spelled disaster.

"No, no, no, no, no," He chanted with a chuckle before he ran a finger down the side of her face, causing her to cringe back. "MJ, you _love_ me."

She shook her head as her body began to shake with the welled up fear and desire to run. Her body was just coiling, ready to do whatever it took to get away. What an idiot she'd been to go about the prison all by herself! She should've seen something like this happening!

She shook her head, letting him touch her face. His eyes began to run greedily over her body, a bad taste bubbling in her mouth and despite being fully clothed she felt that she was already naked under his gaze. Her gut churned uneasily giving her the desire to throw up.

"No, I don't!" She pleaded, ignoring the way her skin crawled at his touch. "I couldn't ever love you like that...Jeremy, I'm sorry."

His finger froze against her skin, his eyes stopping on her stomach, those hazel eyes darkening to nearly black as they grew cold like solid ice. They shot up to her, his hand falling from her face. The silence rang in the air like a gunshot and MaryJane felt the tension rise, taking the temperature down several degrees. Her own body froze with utter panic. She tried to read his face, finding nothing but blankness.

"You're sorry..." He whispered emotionlessly and MaryJane swallowed with false hope that he understood, but it was dashed away when he suddenly exploded on her, some spit hitting her face as he yelled with so much rage that her whole body shook violently.

She cringed away, her heart stopping and restarting. It felt like she'd just touched hot wire and jump started her whole body.

"_YOU'RE SORRY_!"

He towered over her and a lump of fear clogged in her throat, breaking up her words. Her big, wide, scared brown eyes gazed pleadingly at him. She had a feeling that one wrong move and she'd be dead. Literally. He was so unstable, never had she seen him like that. MaryJane had never been afraid of him before, but now, she feared for her life. This wasn't Jeremy...or was it? Was this who he really was? An unstable, controlling, possessive and jealous man? How could he act so calm and collected then just explode a second later? This wasn't the boy she knew! He was this monster now, a monster who meant her harm. Oh, dear God! Where was Merle? Daryl? Con? Rick? Or even Carol? Suddenly, she had flashes of memories before her eyes and tears began to well up in his eyes. A sob cracked in her chest. What now? She had no way to defend herself and she could fist fight worth crap! What could she do?

_God, please help me. Somebody please help me._ She begged sobbing internally.

"J-Jeremy..." She stuttered weakly, holding her hands before her protectively.

His lean chest heaved heavily as his face grew bright pink with pent up anger. She trembled below him, her eyes darting around him quickly to look for an escape route. There was one if she could only get her head on straight, but pure fear ruled her every movement. MaryJane gaze into his eyes and her entire body when cold when she saw a sinister emotion in his eyes. Possessiveness, one that wanted her dead.

He growled at her. "You're not sorry, MJ...not _yet_."

Like a snake striking he lunged and wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. Her gasp was cut off by his choking hold. On instinct, her right leg came up and knocked him in the knee. He hissed and released his hold on her throat. Her heart raced in her chest as natural defensive instinct of flight took over. In awe at her triumph, she faltered and gave Jeremy the upper hand. He recovered and grabbed her arm in a bruising grip, pulling her body flush against his. MaryJane grunted and struggled, punching his chest. Apparently she hit him hard and he snarled, using his free hand to backhand her roughly across the face. She heard the sound before she felt the stung on her right cheek. In shock, she fell to the ground, grasping her offended cheek. She gasped as she hit the ground. Remembering Jeremy's attack she flipped onto her back toward him off, but that move was exactly what he wanted her to do. He climbed over her and her whiskey eyes widened and she shoved against him. Jeremy didn't budge and he slapped her again across the same cheek. Her head flew to the left, smacked her temple against the concrete floor and seconds following she tasted blood inside her mouth. Stunned by the wracking of her brain, clouding of her vision she lost control of the situation.

She blinked, tears threatening to overflow as pain shot through her skull. Her face ached, but when she felt a hand grab her face she was jerked back into reality. Her eyes focused on Jeremy above her to see primal lust in his eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but it came out only muffled when a strong hand closed over her mouth. He didn't say a word to her. He was too stuck in his world of lust to even tell her to shut up. Her arms were limp at her sides and no matter how hard she tried to find them, they weren't there. Jeremy kept his hand over her mouth and her body cringed when a hand slid down to her pants. When she felt the button pop lose and the full sound of the zipper going down the dam broke. She began to sob under his hand, tears streaming down her face as a bucket of ice cold water dumped on her.

_No. No, please, God, not this! _

His hand touched her bare skin of her lower abdomen. She closed her eyes, her body going numb with panic. MaryJane sobbed when his hand slid into her underwear, his fingers curling into the mass of hairs in between her legs. She began to shake her head, but that only angered Jeremy and he quickly slapped her again, then replaced his hand on her mouth. Tears slid freely from her eyes as her gut curled in disgust, bile slowly pushing its way up into her mouth. She tried to find her strength, but her aching head throbbed, making her efforts pointless. His hand ventured lower and her body jerked when his fingers found the warmth between her legs. She cried out against his hand, trying desperately to close her legs, but his body on top of her forbade it. MaryJane closed her eyes and tried to imagine it was Daryl on top of her. She thought of the good times with him when they went out on their first date, when he came to prom just to get a dance with her. Yet, no matter how hard she tried to lose herself she still felt Jeremy's disgusting fingers move along her core, feeling her, tainting her, dirtying her. Daryl wouldn't violate and hurt her like Jeremy has. She felt nothing but revolt when his fingers buried themselves inside her, her legs tensing as they explored her so greedily. It felt like hours when he finally pulled his fingers free.

Her body relaxed at the loss of his trespassing appendages, but it still felt like he was there, inside her. Her relief was short lived when his wet fingers went to his own pants, his fingers loosening the button and roughly bringing the zipper down. She sobbed when she felt his hand pull hers down and then return to his own.

Suddenly, an image of Daryl popped into her head. He was so handsome and rugged. If he were there he'd tell her to fight, fight through the pain and protect herself.

At that moment, a surge of adrenaline shot through her body, the pain in her head and face vanishing. Her brown eyes opened and suddenly her vision was clear. It was almost like her body went on auto pilot. With the strength, while Jeremy tried pulling his pants down she lifted a leg, back towards her stomach and kicked him in the face. She didn't know how she did it, but she didn't question it. Jeremy fell back, crying out in pain, dazed by her assault. MaryJane wasted no time in crawling to her feet, pulling her pants up and making a run for the door. She dashed down the halls, glancing back a few times to see if he was following. To her relief he wasn't.

She rounded the corners, praying that she didn't meet any stray walkers on the way and it seemed that God was on her side. MaryJane sobbed as she drew closer to her designated cell block. Her lungs burned with the exercise, but she couldn't feel it due to the adrenaline. She ran and ran, her hair flying back behind her, her short legs taking her as fast as she could go. She was almost there. Coming upon a corner, she glanced behind her to see if Jeremy had caught up with her. She could hear hurried footsteps from far behind her. He was after her. She slid around the corner, but her path was blocked as she smacked hard into another body. Her hands grabbed onto the arms, but feeling them as male she began to struggle and let out a blood curling scream.

* * *

Daryl headed away from the cells, having asked Carol where MaryJane would be. He'd already checked Judith's cell to find it empty and the Lil' Ass Kicker fast asleep. If she wasn't there then Carol said that she would be walking around the cell block halls, clearing her head. He smirked internally to himself. That was like her to take a walk when she needed to think. That was MaryJane Behavior 101. While he was confident in getting her back, he feared the process of the future that would follow it. Nevertheless, he wanted her back. He needed her and being without her wasn't an option. He could live with her kissing another man once, but he didn't have to like it. He wouldn't ever like it, but he couldn't disagree with Carol's logic. She'd been right and there he'd made himself look like the most cold hearted son of a bitch that ever lived and he didn't have a right to try and justify his actions any longer. What he did was inexcusable, but neither was her hiding it from him...but that was a conversation for a later date.

All of a sudden, his thoughts were broken when someone or something slammed right into him like a truck. His first initial reaction was 'walker', but when said undead being let out a glass shattering scream Daryl knew it was human. And he knew who that human was. His eyes shot down to her, his hands curling around her arms to hold her steady as she struggled against him.

"Easy! Easy, it's me!" Daryl exclaimed gravelly, tilting his head to try and get her eyes.

She stilled and her whiskey colored orbs shot up to his and they filled with relief, tears sliding from her eyes, her face falling with so many emotions Daryl couldn't keep up.

"Daryl!" She gasped like he was a savior before bursting out into loud sobs. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

Daryl shushed her, instinctively bringing her closer, but he froze in mid-action when he caught sight of her red cheek, purple starting to rise from under the swollen skin. His softened left him, his eyes growing wide with rage as he cupped her face.

"Who did this?" He growled lowly, his deep and gravelly voice stiffening inside her.

She hesitated and her eyes fell to the floor, her voice gone. She trembled like a leaf in his arms, her face pale like death. Sweat beaded on her skin, her cheek swelling with every second. For some reason, something made Daryl glance down at her pants and his eyes narrowed on the unbuttoned pants and unzipped zipper. Everything grew deathly silent around him, something deep inside snapping in half. His hands tightened painfully on her causing her to whimper. He snapped his eyes up to hers and he shook her violently.

"Goddammit, MaryJane! _Who fuckin' did this_?!"

She couldn't meet his eyes as fresh tears fell from her eyes, but Daryl didn't need her to answer. He knew who did it with a terrible realization that slammed against him like a brick wall.

"Jeremy did this..." He growled and the rage grew red, smoking hot, and a familiar haze of red lining his vision.

A disturbing taste of metal slid into his mouth, his entire body coiling like a spring. His head grew so hot with enragement he swore it would explode. The infamous Dixon blood bristle and got to flowing through his veins. He touched his woman, he violated her...he touched a Dixon's woman...he was a dead man. Vengeance ripped through him, his hands itching to go around the kid's neck and strangle him. No, that would do no good. He wanted to stick his knife in him, gut him while he was alive and feed him to the walkers. He wanted to kill him. He touched what was Daryl's in the worst way possible and the only punishment was death. Daryl only thought he could feel such anger the day he found out that MaryJane kissed that boy. Oh, no, this was twice as bad. The emotions were ten times more alive in his nerves, his instincts to search, hunt and destroy giving him all justifiability for his actions. If anyone dare try to stop him he'd kill them too. Jeremy was a dead man.

"..._I'll kill 'im_." Daryl snarled as he stared at her face.

MaryJane gazed up at him through the tears, actually finding comfort in his presence, but it was dashed away by the murderous, red glare in his dark blue eyes. He was going to kill Jeremy. He'd get hurt! She couldn't bear it if he got hurt!

"Daryl! _No_!" She cried, grasping his arms tightly.

"Is everything okay?" Katie's usually gentle voice asked from a few yards away.

Daryl shoved MaryJane away, towards a gun toting Katie, Carol, Maggie and Carl. She stumbled back, Carol catching her, looking her over and seeing her face and pants. Dread welled up in her. Oh, dear!

"I'm gonna fuckin' _kill 'im_!" Daryl yelled as he picked up his cross bow and stalked around the corner.

Carol had to hold a struggling, trembling and crying MaryJane as she begged Daryl pitifully. She felt her own tears well up at the sound of her desperate pleas.

"Daryl, please! He's going to kill him! Please, stop him!" She begged as she turned on Carol, hysterical.

Katie took her turn in inspecting her surrogate daughter and when she saw the bruised cheek and ruffled pants she exclaimed in worry. He demanded to know what Daryl did, but MaryJane had no strength to tell her. Jeremy was like a son to her. She wouldn't believe her. Carol and Maggie shared a glance, both knowing who did it and what happened. Maggie looked ready to bust while Carl stood back, giving MaryJane looks of sadness.

"Carol! You have to stop him! He's gonna kill Jeremy!" MaryJane warned hysterically through the new onslaught of tears.

Carol wasted no time and hugged her close and turning to Carl. "Carl, go get your daddy, Con and Merle. Hurry!" She ordered and the young boy nodded, scurrying off back, grabbing onto his police hat as he did so.

MaryJane sobbed into Carol's neck, her mind reliving what happened over and over again. Her body burned, the places he touched her felt dirty. She wanted to rid her body of his touch, forget that it ever happened. She wanted to wash it away, scrub it away until it was gone, the burning sensation. Katie fired questions away in deep worry, but MaryJane only sobbed harder. She'd kept the whole thing from the woman she considered her mother! Katie wouldn't ever understand! She wouldn't!

Seconds later, Daryl came around the corner with a bloody and bruised Jeremy in his grasp. His bangs fell into his eyes, those dark orbs in slits, his face clenched with vengeance. Jeremy didn't struggle as Daryl hauled him down the hall. The swollen cheek, eye bloody lip and limp was evidence enough of his surrender. Daryl was untouched to MaryJane's relief, but she tried lunging for him, wanting him to let Jeremy go, but Carol held her back. Daryl needed this, they both did. For once she'd turn the other cheek in letting Daryl kill another survivor.

"Daryl! Please don't!" MaryJane begged sobbing.

He ignored her, his mind clouded with the raging desire to show the kid the meaning of pain. You fuck with a Dixon, his woman or his family then you were asking for death. The beating he gave him wasn't near what the Germ was going to feel. Before it was over, Daryl would have him begging for mercy, begging for his life. He'd give him a false sense of hope then pull it out from under him like a rug, like he did to him. The Germ was going to know what happened when you fuck with Daryl. He'll fuck you up in return. He hauled the smart ass through the cell block, knowing the four women were following and he had to keep his mind off the one who meant most to him. Just the idea of the kid's hands on her just made him reel with another wave of raw brutal force.

He ignored the other standing prison dwellers who questioned him and drug the kid outside. The light if day didn't blind him for he was too blind by something else to even notice the sun. He hauled his ass into the grassy yard and threw him down like he was trash, his face curling with disgust. Jeremy lifted up with one arm and Daryl inhaled sharply, kicking the kid in the chest, then bringing his foot under his hand, making his torso slam against the hard ground. Jeremy grunted in pain, but made no move against Daryl. Violently, Daryl placed his boot on the Germ's side and shoved him into his back. His hands were hovering over his body in weak defense, real fear in the one eyes that wasn't swollen shut. To release more steam the tracker plowed his boot into Jeremy's side, making the kid cry out and cringe away. In cases before when Daryl beat up on someone he called them names, but he had no voice to yell at him. He was so angry that his vocal cords had nothing to bring up. Daryl dropped his bow to the side and then his face stripped blank of all expression except the murderous glare in his dark blue eyes.

MaryJane, Carol, Katie and Maggie stood feet away, all three trying to comfort MaryJane who had grown silent, but just sobbed as Daryl kicked the young man. Katie had no gumption to stop the enraged tracker and from the messy exterior of MaryJane it wasn't hard for her to put two and two together. Charlie and Slim went to go stop Daryl, but Katie shut them down. They needed to wait for Rick and Con. Where were they?

Daryl stood over the kid, his hips in between Daryl's feet. The tracker glared down at the boy emotionlessly, nothing but raw vengeance fueling him. Jeremy whimpered when the older man pulled his knife slowly from its sheath on his belt. Jeremy began to hyperventilate as Daryl flipped it around in his hand then grabbed the handle, the blade pointed away from the kid, but the tracker would bring the end down on him before he could blink.

"I told ya if ya touched her again I'd kill ya." He said chillingly dark.

Daryl's face curled as he made to stab the boy, in which he cringed away. MaryJane made to scream, but another cry cut her off.

"Daryl! No!"

MaryJane glanced over and breathed a gasp of relief when Rick, Con and Merle started running over with Carl in tow. Rick had yelled out to his brother in arms, hand resting on his pistol. It was a rather comical sight. All they needed was armor, flags and horses then they'd fit the bill of knights perfectly.

Daryl ignored Rick and lifted his knife again, only to have his attempt thwarted when a large body slammed into his, knocking him to the ground. Daryl growled and punched his offender, the knife slipped from his grip. MaryJane watched with horror as Daryl fought his older brother who was working to calm him down. Jeremy made to crawl away from the brawl, but Con pointed his rifle at him in warning, his ancient eyes already having studied MaryJane.

"Don't even think 'bout it, son." Con ordered in his deep bass voice.

"Con—" Jeremy started, but Con cut him off.

"It might be in yer best interest ta keep yer mouth shut." It wasn't a suggestion, but an order.

And for once, the kid was smart and closed his mouth. Daryl released a yell of frustration as Merle threw the knife away and bested his brother. He stood, leaving his brother on his knees, glaring at the boy on the ground a few feet. Rick sighed and approached when Merle nodded to him. The leader was well aware of what Daryl was feeling, but why he was, was something he didn't know but he sure as hell was gonna find out. He held a hand out to Daryl, but he ignored it, pushing himself to his feet, his body stiff and Rick was reminded of a higher strung Daryl when they first met. He looked like that caged predator as he started to fidget in his place. Con looked down at Jeremy and grabbed under his arm and hauled him up. Merle stood close to Daryl, seeing how he froze in his fidgeting and like he suspected, when the kid was on his feet, Daryl lunged.

Merle grabbed the front of his brother's shirt and planted his feet firmly into the ground and moved when Daryl tried to get around him.

"Easy, Daryl! Calm down!" Rick exclaimed calmly.

Daryl snarled and Rick was definitely seeing the old Daryl return. "Fuck that!"

His vengeful eyes turned back to Jeremy who stuck close to Con for protection. He lunged at his brother and Merle grunted, his blades arm wrapping around the tracker to hold him in place. Merle had very little trouble, but even Daryl was extremely strong.

"I'm gonna _stomp_ yer ass! I'll _kill ya_!" He yelled, pointing at Jeremy who cringed away.

"No. Not until you tell us what the hell is going on." Rick shook his head, coming up behind Merle's back to stare at Daryl with those commanding green-blue eyes.

Merle's eyes fell to MaryJane who was quietly sobbing in Carol's arms. His chest tightened as he took in her swelling cheek, but it only hardened to rage when he saw her disheveled pants were unzipped.

_Oh, fuck no!_

It was Merle's turn to want to attack the boy, but he couldn't. One wrong move towards the kid at the moment could result in something bad. He needed to hold off for one day so that Beth could finally tell everyone first. Their hand was pushed, but they had little choice.

"I think the bruise on MJ's face is enough, Rick." Merle hissed, staring at MaryJane.

The dark haired leader's gaze fell on her and he studied her, but it didn't take long for it all to come to him. Someone had beaten her and from the looks of it, tried to rape her too. It defiantly wasn't Daryl because he didn't believe in harming women in any way and because it was MaryJane. He'd never hurt her intentionally like that. Merle wouldn't do it and he was with him and Con. Every other male was accounted for and Rick ruled them out easily. Though, his eyes grew hard as he turned back around and they settled on Jeremy who was sporting a black eye, swollen cheek and a busted lip. He was momentarily reminded of Ed, Carol's deceased husband. Rick's protectiveness of his people swelled up in every corner of his body. He considered Daryl his brother and MaryJane was Daryl's woman so that made her a part of his family. If Daryl went through all that trouble to beat him up as he did then the kid was obviously guilty despite his innocent features. Internally, he already had him tried, convicted and sentenced to death.

Daryl finally stood still behind Merle who glared at Jeremy with a lot of murderous force. The tracker's eyes went to MJ who looked like hell and the urge to go and take her into his arms nearly had him walking to her. he shoved the unbearable instinct and just watched, knowing his presence wasn't one she probably wanted. Rick flipped his head back to MaryJane who clung to Carol's side like a lifeline then back to Jeremy. He pointed at MaryJane and stared at the kid who began favoring his right leg.

"Did you hit her?" Rick asked.

Jeremy averted his eyes, but Rick already had his answer. Daryl hissed and took a step to make him talk, but Merle held an arm out in front of him to stop him. It was Rick's turn. The leader's eyes narrowed on Jeremy before he softened his gaze onto MaryJane who shook nervously.

"Did he hit you?" He asked gently.

MaryJane glanced at Carol and Katie, but she only averted her eyes. She wanted to answer, but she feared for her life. Rick frowned when she hesitated, seeing the fear cloud her eyes. She was safe now. She wouldn't be hurt again. He was there and Daryl and Merle was there. No one could harm her.

"MaryJane..." Daryl begged softly and gravelly.

Her sparkling water brown eyes met Daryl's for a brief moment to see his tone of voice meet his expression. It made her gut stir.

"Yes," She whispered before glancing at Daryl then turned into Carol's arms, releasing more sobs.

Rick wanted to ask the most sensitive question, but MJ was being mortified enough. He'd wait until there was a more private conversation between the main people involved. He sighed and placed his hands on his hips, irritation making his voice rise and accent grow thicker.

"I want a full explanation and I want it now." He ordered, his eyes landing on Jeremy sternly.

"So do I." Con agreed deeply.

For MaryJane, the next hour feel like a blur. Con and Rick hauled Jeremy away and Daryl and Merle were ordered to follow. She couldn't meet Daryl's worried eyes when she passed. She couldn't. Jeremy had violated her and Daryl would no doubt blame her again. She shivered and used Carol as a crutch. Katie hugged her other side and helped her into the prison. All she could really remember was getting set down in a cell and good old Hershel tending to the wound on her face. She kept her eyes to the ground as he inspected her cheek. He asked her some questions but she barely heard him. Hershel noticed her undone jeans and felt his throat constrict. He hoped that she hadn't been through such a horror. Carol sat beside her and he glanced at her uncertainly. They all looked up when Beth came dashing into the room, her absence having been missed. MaryJane broke down again when she saw her and Beth was at her side in an instant, hugging her friend close. She asked what had happened, but no one felt the strength to tell her. Beth felt her own heart break as MaryJane clung to her. Carol suggested a shower and MaryJane nodded.

She needed to wash Jeremy's hands off her. She needed to wash it all away.

Carol left their side for a few moments before returning with a pair of fresh clothes and a towel. Beth held MJ as they walked towards the showers. Carol opened the door for them and the blonde led a quietly crying MaryJane inside. The silver haired mother set the clothes and towel on a bench nearby while Beth set her down. Carol caught Beth's eyes and gestured with her head they needed to leave. MaryJane needed to sort herself out. Hesitantly, Beth kissed MaryJane's head and left, keeping her eyes on her distraught friend.

"We'll be right outside if you need us, MaryJane." Beth piped sweetly.

MaryJane just sat there until the metal door closed. Her silent tears turned into loud, pain wrenching sobs as she stood and began stripping her clothes away, her skin burning with disgust as she felt the uncomfortable throb between her legs. She could still feel his fingers there. With a sob she stumbled to a shower head and flipped the switch on. She winced and hissed as ice cold water splashed against her skin, though it wasn't long before she couldn't feel it. He bruised cheek rejoiced in the cold sensation. Flashes of Jeremy over her, touching her made the sobs only louder, her vision blurry as she shot a clumsy hand out to grab the soap on the bar. She ran the soap all over her body, every single inch that he touched, sobbing as she did so, closing her eyes as the feeling kept returning. She scrubbed inside her legs even harder, desperate to banish the feel of him inside her. Her own nails scraped against her skin, rubbing it raw. Even though her body was clean when she was done she still felt dirty. Once the water washed the soap away she turned off the water, but her knees gave out. She collapsed onto the floor and pressed her back against the wall, bringing her knees up to her chest protectively.

Jeremy hadn't said a word to her the whole time he assaulted her. He was silent instead of yelling at her to be quiet like most attackers would. Why had he been silent? Was he that arrogant? She didn't know, but she was glad Rick and Con took him away and she drink care where he was. She wanted nothing to do with him. MaryJane shivered in the cold shower room, unfeeling of anything but how her skin still burned. Would it ever go away? Would the burning and violated throbbing dissipate? God, she wanted it to! It had to it she'd go insane!

She didn't know how much time passed, but she finally crawled towards the towel and wrapped it around her body, rubbing it dry. Ignoring the burn she pulled on the fresh underwear, bra and clothes the consisted of a simple pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Some how she felt safer in the material since more of her was covered up. She towel dried her hair and slipped her boots back on before exiting the showers. With a weak hand, she pushed the door open to find that Carol and Beth were still there. They smiled at her and she offered a slight twitch of the lips in return, but it faded to nothing. Carol took her old clothes and towel while Beth wrapped an arm around MaryJane in comfort. The teen wanted to say something to make her feel better, but she didn't know what to say. So silence ruled between the three of them. MaryJane focused in and out of reality and seconds later she felt her bottom touch a soft surface.

"You can rest here on my bed, MaryJane. I gotta go see Judith, but I'll be right back okay?"

MaryJane just nodded once and Beth but her lip before standing up and leaving the room, not without glancing one more time. The whiskey eyed woman slowly found herself lying down in the bunk, her body curled into a fetal position. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know what to think or do. It was like she felt lost all of a sudden, her path gone from her. What could she do?

Her thoughts strayed to Daryl and a deep yearning burned in her chest. She needed him, needed his arms around her to comfort her like before. She needed his strength to pick herself up. God! She just needed _him_. But after what happened came to light Daryl wouldn't want to touch her ever again and that only made more tears fall from her eyes.

She'd lost him again. Now what?

* * *

Daryl stalked, following Rick and Con towards an empty cell, farthest away from the others. Rick opened the cell and the two men threw Jeremy into the cell and locked the door behind them. Jeremy stood on his good leg and grasped the bars with wide eyed panic.

"Con, Rick, please! I can explain!" He begged.

Merle narrowed his eyes at the kid. The little fake was playing them and neither Rick nor Con seemed to feel sympathy for him.

"Yea, yer gonna explain. Every little detail." Con snarled, pointing his rifle threateningly at him.

Jeremy cringed back and Rick took a step closer, lowering his voice. "You're gonna stay here until we get the whole story and we determine what to do you with you. You can spend the night thinking on your sins."

To Daryl, it sounded like Rick already had him tried and sentenced. Good.

"We'll have someone bring you dinner." Rick added a little gentler before turning away.

His and Daryl's eyes met and Rick nodded to him. He stopped beside him and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Daryl let out a deep breath and nodded back. Rick didn't remove his hand and Daryl had no choice but to follow him. He didn't want the easily angered redneck near the boy in case he kills him. The new survivalist Rick wanted to let Daryl have him, but the cop in him couldn't allow him to do that. Despite the fact he was already guilty in Rick's eyes.

Merle didn't even glance back at the kid as he followed Con who gave him a hard nod. Once they were all far from the cell Rick released Daryl. A wave of exhaustion washed over all of them. The events of the day were enough to make stress lines appear, especially on Daryl. Rick turned back to the three men.

"I think that, uh, we need to know what's been going on." He said, looking between Merle and Daryl.

The tracker grimaced, but he knew that if he wanted real justice for MaryJane then he'd tell Rick and Con everything. Rick frowned at Daryl's reaction, but understood completely. He'd been in a similar situation once.

"We'll talk 'bout in tha mornin'. It'll give us all some time ta cool off." Con said and Rick nodded in agreement.

Daryl just nodded and Merle rolled his eyes, wanting to just end it all and kill the littler jerk. He just scoffed and walked off. While the two leaders understood Merle's reaction, what they wanted to do to Jeremy wasn't right. Daryl glanced back at his brother's tense retreating form.

"I'd go see 'er, Daryl. If she needs anyone it's you." Con said softly, his hands wrapped around the barrels of his shotgun.

The tracker just looked at him, but it was Con who walked away, draping his shotgun over his arm. Rick watched his older friend walk away then glanced back at Daryl who studied the ground blankly. He sighed and followed after the shotgun wielder. Dark blue eyes darted up to the retreating leader. His mind was torn, but he knew what he wanted and he wouldn't stop himself. He walked towards the living cells and stopped at Judith's cell, but only Beth was there. Without a flicker of emotion, he walked away and stopped at Beth's cell when he caught something in the corner of his eye.

MaryJane was curled up on the bed, her eyes staring blankly at the wall. He went to take a step in, but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, but he froze. His confidence was gone and the anger fueling him vanished into thin air. Daryl was left with nothing inside except his desire to go to her, but he couldn't. He wanted to, but she probably wouldn't want to see him after beating the kid up like he did. She probably wanted to be left alone and he needed to sort himself out. He averted his intense eyes from her and walked away, shoulders slumped. He narrowed his eyes in determination. He would fix this for her, he would make sure the Germ was punished and if Rick and Con failed to do that then he'd do it himself.

The fire of vengeance still burned violently in his blood.

* * *

**Well...there isn't much to say. Enjoy? Like? Then review and let me know! I hope this was alright. I am working on Chapter 17. Oh, on August 19, my college classes start so I want to get out as many chapters as I can before they start. So, expect my updates to go from 1-2 weeks to longer because my education comes first. If I could just spend the rest of my life writing fanfictions I would, but alas! I need an education! **

**By the way, my mother said that I should try to write an eBook. I have an original story idea in mind, but what do you think? Has anyone done that or know anyone who wrote an eBook?**

AN: PLEASE go like my page: **LabyFan23's FanFictions** on **facebook**!

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. _

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Somehow I got back down to 13,000+ I thought I'd have more than this, but I actually fit everything in to it that I wanted. (Cheers!) To me, this feels like a filler chapter at times, but it has big significance to the story. Drama is ahead! **

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 16_...**_mrskaz453, Hiiri 25, NRIASB, Katnthe box, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, hippielicious, and anonymous reviewer guest.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! Thanks!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

****AN: I have a poll on my profile that asks what franchise story I should write.****

* * *

**Chapter 17**

MaryJane fell asleep, she didn't know when or how, but her body finally caved in to the exhaustion caused by the horrific occurrences of the day. At some point before she fell asleep Beth had come in and tried to speak to her. Her mind was floating in and out of reality, her body numb and unresponsive to everything around her. She was, in a lack of a more appropriate word, in shock. She'd already cried herself dry and all that remained was just the hollow feeling inside. With no more tears to cry, MaryJane found little else to do except lay there and do nothing. If she tried moving her arms or legs, she found it was difficult due to how they felt heavy like lead. Besides, she had no desire to move, even as her hair soaked the pillow beneath her head until it started chilling her neck and shoulder. Somewhere, deep in the back where her subconscious was buried, she knew that she was acting weak and needed to push through. She knew that she didn't need to lie down and act like the victim. She needed to rise above it and show Jeremy that he couldn't rule her by making her fear him.

Though…that mind set was buried deep, locked away from her main thoughts. All that swam in her head was numbness, fear, emptiness, and disgust. Images of Jeremy over her, touching her, violating her as she begged for mercy kept flashing across her vision causing bile to rise in her throat. The center of her thighs would begin to throb uncomfortably when she thought about the attempted rape. She wanted to think of happier things, but a dark cloud had descended over her brain, making her relive everything that happened. Her swollen cheek would ache when she remembered the slaps he awarded to her for trying to fight back. She was well aware that she was lucky she got away when she did. If he had been successful in actually raping her…she doubted Jeremy would still be alive at that moment. If not by Daryl then Merle or even Rick because she'd been told stories about how Rick's character changed as the months passed.

He was more willing to kill another human being to protect the people he cared about. She admired that about him, his strength and lack of guilt to kill someone else. If she were in his shoes, being a leader twenty-four seven then she'd be the same way, but she was hardly leader material. The thoughts vanished as soon as they came. The fact was that it didn't happen, she managed to get away before anything worse could happen, but when you get violated and touched without your permission the feeling is hard to forget. It's difficult to forget someone's fingers inside you as you struggle against them. That mortified feeling of weakness never leaves.

Even as she slept, she was haunted, but it wasn't as much by the forceful act of a supposed friend, but of the man that so passionately defended her honor. Daryl's face and eyes taunted her, his voice, vows of death towards the person who hurt her echoed in her ears. Her heart cracked against the numb shell when she realized that he did it all to protect her, but the crack was filled when she realized it wasn't because he loved her or cared about her, but because he hated Jeremy. When Daryl had nearly plunged the knife into his chest MaryJane had felt a rush of giddiness that she scolded instantly. He wanted to protect her, he would _kill_ for her. Though, it was merely a façade for herself. She knew the real reason he did it and it wasn't for her. Not anymore at least.

Beth frowned at the ceiling as she listened to MaryJane toss and turn in the bunk under her. The metal frame would creak when she jerked, her breaths coming out in gasps at times. The teen was having trouble holding back tears as she tried to wrap her mind around what happened to her friend. Jeremy had attacked her and tried to rape her, then Daryl almost killed him because of it. Even though Beth wasn't familiar with attempted rape she understood how traumatizing it could be. She was almost catatonic when her mom died, but she found her reason to live thanks to Andrea. She knew the next few days would be rough on her since the whole story was going to inevitably come out within said days. Knowing Rick, the main men in the group would come together and try to decide Jeremy's fate and to do that they would need the whole story from MaryJane, Daryl and Jeremy.

She wished MaryJane wouldn't have to relieve the darker days of the past, but if Daryl wanted true justice then he would have to tell his side and take responsibility for his own actions. The same would go for Jeremy. Beth had spoken with Carol briefly before bed and Carol hoped they would either kill Jeremy or feed him to the walkers. The blonde was rather surprised by her since Carol wasn't one who condoned killing another survivor, but her blue eyes showed her passion for her decision.

One nail in the Germ's coffin.

Beth didn't get a chance to speak to Merle, but she knew what his choice would be.

Nail number two.

Daryl would want to kill him. That's a no brainer and Beth wanted him dead too.

Nails number three and four.

The others would be hard, especially those in Con's half of the combined groups. Jeremy was a son and worker for them and no doubt was in big help in their survival. They were probably attached to him, but they _couldn't _look past his attack on MaryJane. Even _they_ would see that some kind of punishment was needed, but she was sure they wouldn't vote death. Then again, the final decision would be up to Con in the end and from what Carol told her Con didn't look too eager to jump to the Germ's defense when Daryl nearly killed him. Honestly, Beth would've been surprised if he had, Con seeing MaryJane like a daughter and all. No father, adopted or not, would want to see her attacked and violated by someone they knew and trusted.

If it were fully up to Rick he would've put a bullet in Jeremy's head the second he realized why Daryl was beating up on the kid. Rick didn't let that kind of shit go easily. Beth had a feeling that he'd go for the death sentence, but even then he could always surprise them. She just hoped and prayed that whatever they decided to do that the Germ would suffer for what he did. She nearly choked when she heard they were actually giving him dinner. The little bastard should starve! That was almost like patting him on the back!

Beth's thoughts were cut off when she heard MaryJane mumble something from below. Her ears caught the soft sound of sheets moving as the brunette's legs kicked about. She pitied her friend who was suffering from night terrors. MaryJane wasn't deserving of such a thing and it only added insult to injury since Daryl wasn't speaking to her. Beth considered what went through his mind earlier in the day, when he found MaryJane all bruised and disheveled. She could only imagine, but even then she was uncertain because he acted so nonchalant towards the whole thing, even wary. Not to say that she couldn't blame him, but it was obvious that MaryJane was hurting so why not comfort her? For Daryl, it would be the perfect opportunity for him to reinsert himself back into her life when she needed him the most, but he stayed away for whatever reason and Beth wanted to kick him in the nuts. No doubt MaryJane thought he hated her even more, but how would he be justified? He wouldn't. He would just be stupid and arrogant. A tragic Dixon trait, it seemed.

"_Daryl…_"

Beth froze, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She barely heard her friend's desperate plea for the man she loved. The pain in MJ's voice was raw and Beth felt her heart clench at the sound. Although she had an idea of what MaryJane was dreaming about she couldn't help but wonder if it was about what happened today or the day that split them up. She probably wouldn't ever know and she wished she could help the older woman. The blonde sat up in her bunk, the sandman seeming to have skipped her tonight. She decided to write in her journal a little to help pass the time by. Carefully and as quietly as she could, her climb down and sat on the floor facing the door with her journal in hand. Maggie had given to her after a run and she hadn't hesitated to use it. In fact, she wrote things about Merle, things that she wouldn't want the others to see. With using what little light the moon outside provided, she began to write about the day and how she felt about the whole thing.

"_Daryl…_"

Her blue eyes shot up to MaryJane whose face was curled with desperation, her hands grasping the sheets with a white knuckle grip. Her chest rose and fell with heavy, nervous breaths, her head shaking back and forth. Beth bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the tears that slowly began to surface in her vision. She wrote some more and MaryJane continued to whisper Daryl's name.

"_Please…_"

Beth's heart cracked and she held a tight grip on the pen. Daryl needed to be there. MaryJane needed him and he should've put his own anger and resentment aside to comfort her. When she was better he could go back to giving her the cold shoulder, but…God! She didn't understand him! How could he be so selfish?! The bastard!

"_I love you…_"

She closed her eyes as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. Intensity grew in her chest as the angst in the room grew thick in her mind. Daryl had no idea what he was throwing away. Did he not realize that what he had was special? Once in a life time? No other woman could love him as much as MaryJane did. Beth would kill to have what he had and he was just so carelessly throwing it away like it was yesterday's newspaper. To Beth, in the past, Daryl didn't seem like the guy who took anything for granted, but when MaryJane came and the fallout happened she realized how wrong she was. When it came to MaryJane he was different, but when they were together Beth saw the utter devotion in his eyes, eyes that always seemed to be emotionless. How could one little secret ruin everything so easily? Everyone had secrets and Daryl wasn't a pure, clean angel either. What right did that give him to so easily reprimand MJ for something she had no control over? She wished she could just smack him until his sense returned. If it returned, that was.

Once finished with her journal entry she returned to her bunk, fitfully napped here and there, MaryJane's mournful whispers haunting her own dreams.

* * *

Daryl paced his cell, the candle reflecting his shadow across the concrete room. Restlessness plagued him, his mind, heart and body keeping him from rest he knew he needed. He ignored the throb in his bruised knuckles, having no regrets from where the pain was concerned. His long bangs fell into his eyes, his gaze hard on the floor. He was fighting with himself, something he found he did a lot in the recent days. His mind was telling him one thing and his heart and body was telling him the complete opposite. He wanted to listen to one, but the other made him rethink what he first initially thought. It was giving him a headache, but he fought through it, needing to finally choose a side.

His mind was telling him to stay away from MaryJane because she hurt him, betrayed him. His body urged him to go to her, embrace her and tell her that he was sorry and his heart yearned to be in her presence, see her smile, gaze into her brown eyes and feel her body against his. He wanted that, he admitted, but an inkling of hurt still stung deep within. He already told himself that he was going to get her back, but he was at a loss at how to do so. He'd been ready to do it earlier that day, but a roadblock came up with the name of Jeremy.

_Jeremy._ Daryl spat the name in his head like it was a curse. He wanted to do more to the kid than beat his face in, he wanted to break him, mind spirit, body, soul before finally killing him. The tracker wanted the little sick bastard to suffer like he had and like MaryJane was. He wanted the kid to know just how evil a Dixon could be when you fucked with what belonged to him. Yes, MaryJane was still his and he would always consider her as such. He couldn't let her go even if he wanted to. That's what made him conflict with himself. If he couldn't let her go then he couldn't stay away. He was already painfully aware of what that did to him. Daryl could take a lot of pain, but that pain was something he didn't want to feel again.

If Merle hadn't tackled him he would've killed the boy and slept like a baby that night. Oh, how he wanted to watch the life fade from the kid's eyes as his blood covered Daryl's hands. He cursed his brother for having robbed him of that opportunity. The kid touched his woman, did things to her that made Daryl sick. When she had run into him and he saw her tears, panic, then looked down at her body to see her pants unbuttoned he'd completely lost it. First, the kid had kissed her, two he hit her and three…he tried to rape her. That was the last straw and Daryl snapped. He found the kid heading back the way MaryJane came, probably trying to chase after her. He wasted no time in lunging at him and slugging his pretty face. The red in his eyes blinded him as he began to beat the kid's face in, cursing him, calling him names. The kid only whimpered and Daryl beat him harder, wanting to hear him cry and beg for mercy.

He had a pair of balls because he kept quiet, but Daryl didn't feel any impressment. It only pissed him off more. He drug the boy outside, not hearing MaryJane's protests and there he planned to gut him, make him bleed and beg for his life. Jeremy had only begged a little, but the tracker was just getting started. Instead, Merle stopped him and Rick ordered him to stand down. He was tempted to disobey that order, but when the red vision began to fade his eyes froze on MaryJane, his insides clenching with pain that made him almost double over. He failed her because of his own stupidity and stubbornness. If he'd only acted faster than none of it would've happened. MaryJane would've been safe at his side instead of violated mind and body.

Daryl didn't protect her, he broke his promise again and that guilt is part of what kept him awake that night. He knew what he had to do tomorrow and it would be a pleasure for him to dirty the squeaky clean reputation of the kid he nicknamed 'The Germ'. That is if Rick asked it of him. He preferred to not speak in front of everyone, but if it ensured the kid's death then he would. But he didn't know if it would be enough, enough for him to find the strength to go to her and beg for her forgiveness. Would her hearing his side of the story make her understand him? Would hearing _her_ side of the story make him see what went on with her? Somehow, the idea uplifted him with confidence and eagerness for the sun to rise. Though, his only issue with the whole thing was he was going to have to expose himself to others, he'd have to voice his emotions and reasoning for his actions. He wasn't used to that. With MaryJane he was because he trusted her and felt comfortable around her.

It wasn't that he didn't trust Rick...it just wasn't the same thing. He would be judged by his friend and his group. He would be considered weak and opinions of him would change. He didn't want that. It was obvious to everyone that MaryJane was his weakness and they had all been certain he didn't have one. A thought that chilled him was that if MaryJane withdrew further from him his strength would only corrode away until he was left with a short fuse and bravado. In other words, he'd revert back to who he was in the beginning. She'd been his weakness then and to hide it he pushed others away with his temper and sharp words. He could only imagine returning to be that man, the one MaryJane had tried so hard to tame and soothe. He was honest with himself, he didn't want to return to that phase. He had a good thing going, he had stability, he had a group of people who actually cared about him and he had a beautiful woman who loved him. That is if she still did.

Frustrated, Daryl plopped down on his bunk and ran a hand through his long hair. There wasn't anything he could do. 'It was in God's hands' as MaryJane would say. If he and MaryJane were meant to be together again then it would be so, if not...Daryl didn't want to think about that. He spent most of his teenage youth dedicated to her, the first person who showed she actually cared and loved him. He couldn't throw all those years and precious moments away so easily. He wouldn't. But it wasn't up to him and it scared him to be out of control of something like that. He hated that he couldn't change things he knew were beyond his control. What could he do? An idea popped into his head. He'd done it only a few times before and it turned out to actually work for once in his life. Closing his eyes, he braced his elbows on his knees, laced his fingers into a double fist and then rested his forehead against his fists. He did the one thing Dixons didn't do.

He prayed.

* * *

When the sun rose, MaryJane woke the next morning, she was surprised to find that she didn't feel as bad as she did the night before. Of course, she still felt numb in some places and the dark cloud still obstructed her sun, but she felt...stronger. She was well aware that Rick would come to her, asking for every little detail on what happened and she was determined to tell him. She would be strong and fight the racked nerves inside her. She could relive the horrors of yesterday if it got Jeremy punished for what he did. With a string of confidence she rose from the bunk, forgetting how she managed to end up in Beth's bunk. It dawned on her what happened when she spotted said girl sleeping in the top bunk, her right cheek buried into the pillow. MaryJane quickly changed tops, wincing when she accidentally knocked her fist against her bad cheek while pulling the wrinkled shirt over her head.

She pulled on her clean, cobalt blue shirt and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail, pushing the loose strands behind her ear. With a small hand she picked up Beth's compact mirror and gazed into, wanting to see the damage Jeremy did. She cringed when she saw the swollen, black and red lump that was her cheek. Luckily she didn't have a black eye, but if he had hit her just a few inches higher then she would be sporting said black eye. Frowning at the mirror, she took in her pale skin and the dark circles that formed overnight under her eyes. She looked worse for the ware and as she studied her reflection she began to feel how she looked, beaten up and weak. Setting the mirror down with minute disgust, her thoughts went to Daryl. What he must have thought of her. He was probably more disgusted than he was before. Her stomach churned uneasily when she realized that she may never have him back after that day and even though it hurt she resigned herself to that. She couldn't fight it anymore. She would have to give him up because after what Jeremy did to her no one talking or convincing Daryl could make him want her again. Her body wanted to cry, but no tears came, only the internal, agonizing pain of loss and longing. Her life was about to change and she doubted it would be for the best.

She let out a heaving, pained breath of her, her hand shooting up to clutch the place over her left breast where the pain originated. She didn't know how she could get used to such burning, especially if she saw Daryl again. She would always love and want him. Nothing would change that and she wouldn't trust another man because Jeremy broke that trust. Never would she try to get to know a male stranger again.

"MaryJane?" A groggy voice inquired from behind her.

MaryJane zipped around and gazed at Beth who was rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, her right arm holding her body up. She offered the young blonde a weak smile.

"Sorry I took your bed." She apologized meekly.

Her apology seemed to make Beth come fully awake, her blue eyes narrowing at her, her jaw clenching and MaryJane winced.

"Don't apologize ever again, not ta me, not ta anyone, MaryJane. You're not tha one who needs ta apologize 'bout anythin'." She grumbled.

MaryJane lowered her eyes with shame. "Sorry,"

Beth sat up and gave her a look. "Don't,"

The older woman just offered her an apologetic smile and Beth smiled back. The teen climbed down from the top bunk and hugged her friend tightly. MaryJane hugged her back, soaking in the strength and comfort her young friend offered. She would need it.

"I'm sorry 'bout what happened."

MaryJane winced again, her thoughts flashing involuntarily to the day before, her skin crawling in the process. Beth felt her tense and hugged her tighter.

"Don't let it rule ya, MaryJane. You're stronger than this. You're gonna be jus' fine. It'll all be okay. I've got yer back, Merle's got yer back, Carol's got yer back, hell, I think all o' my groups got yer back. You're not gonna do this alone."

Feeling slightly uplifted by her confident words she felt more strength well up inside her. Beth was right. She could do it. Her heart grew in her chest as she embraced the girl she grew to consider as her best friend. It helped her to know that she had a lot of people behind her, especially Carol. If anyone could get anything done it was Carol. They pulled away from each other and Beth gave her the most dazzling smile MaryJane had ever seen.

"I'm here for ya." She promised.

MaryJane sniffed, a lump rising in her throat. "Thanks, Beth...that means so much to me."

Beth took the brunette's hands in hers and squeezed. "Be strong. Show them that he hasn't broken you or your love for Daryl."

MaryJane opened her mouth to respond when a familiar voice spoke from the open cell door.

"MaryJane?"

Their eyes turned to fall on Rick who looked regretful and sorrowful. He nodded to Beth then offered MaryJane a friendly smile.

"Ya ready?"

She glanced at Beth who took one of her hands and squeezed it. Taking in a deep breath, MaryJane's brown eyes locked with Rick's.

"I'm ready."

* * *

Beth held onto MaryJane's as Rick led them away from the cells and into the mess hall where the entire group was convinced, excluding Jeremy. MaryJane's eyes swept around the room and, almost instantly they found Daryl whose blue eyes were staring at her, brows furrowed, arms crossed and leaned causally against a wall with Merle at his side. She averted her eyes quickly, flushing, just missing the flicker of longing in Daryl's eyes. Everyone from both groups seemed to be there, whispering to each other. Rick gestured for MaryJane to take a seat. Without invitation, Beth plopped down beside her, keeping her hand tightly around hers. MaryJane kept her eyes on the floor before her, unable to meet anyone's eyes. She could do this. She could do it and prove to Daryl that she didn't betray him.

Suddenly, she felt weight on her shoulders and jumped, zipping her head around and up to gaze at the person who stood behind her. Carol smiled down at her, squeezing her shoulders encouragingly, a motherly warmth in her eyes. Katie sat a few feet away with Bev and Emily next to her. Slim and Charlie sat at a table across the room from her, Daryl and Merle stood against the wall adjacent to them. Maggie, Glenn and Hershel sat at the table next to Charlie and Slim. Michonne stood in the corner, alone and watching MaryJane closely. Carl and Emily's boys were absent and internally hoped they were keeping an eye on Judith. Rick and Con stood in front of the last table to MaryJane's right. Rick took a step forward and asked attention from the groups who quieted down and averted their attention to the former cop.

"We're all convened here this mornin', not for a normal mornin', but for somethin' I wish we wouldn't have to do. Yesterday one of our group members assaulted another member and I have asked you all here so we may decide what punishment would be best. So, to begin I think it would be best to enlighten those who were unaware of what occurred yesterday." Rick glanced at MaryJane softly before turning his eyes back to the group.

"Yesterday, Jeremy attacked and assaulted MaryJane in another cell block, nearly raping her in the process. She got away before it could actually happen, but there is more to this than just that..." He glanced at Daryl who averted his eyes with a scowl on his face. "...Con and I ask MaryJane to tell us her story from the very beginning up until now."

"Then we'll ask others ta speak either for 'er or against 'er. E'eryone will have a say in this, but we ask ya'll ta wait 'till e'eryone's done with their sides befer jumpin' in." Con added, showing his stern authority in his words.

Con looked at MaryJane with a soft expression and she met his eyes. He walked over and kneeled before her, taking her free hand in both of his two large, tan ones.

"I know this'll be difficult fer ya, but no one's judgin' ya. Ya gotta be strong an' push through tha storm. Ya got friends 'ere ta support ya..." He glanced at Beth and Carol before returning his hazel eyes to her brown ones. "...Yer gonna wanna stop when it gets ta be too much, but we gotta know e'erythin'. We gotta know wha' made Jeremy do this."

MaryJane gazed into her surrogate father's strong eyes and pulled from it, tightening her grip on his hands. With one hand he cupped her cheek and leaned forward, kissing her forehead affectionately. Swallowing the lump back she sniffed and nodded when he pulled back. After squeezing her hand he straightened up and walked back to Rick who nodded warmly at him. The whiskey eyed woman took in a deep breath and gazed at everyone in the room. None of them wore accusing looks, but ones of worry, curiosity and softness. Her eyes briefly met Daryl's, not wanting to think about the emotion that pooled in those eyes she fell in love with. She locked gazes with Merle who nodded to her, a confident gleam in his icy eyes. Picking up on her adopted older brother's confidence in her she trained her gaze to the floor and took in another deep, shaky breath before diving into the story, starting back months before, where it all began. The start of the apocalypse.

"As everyone is pretty much aware that Daryl and I have known each other for a long time, we were close...since high school and the years after that." She kept their relationship brief, not feeling comfortable with going into emotional details. "After I graduated college and found a student teaching job we kind of lost touch, not because we grew apart, but because of our lives ruling us. I hadn't talked or seen Daryl in maybe three months when the apocalypse broke out. I managed to get away from Atlanta and into the rural counties where my car broke down and I had to run into the forest to escape the dead that began chasing me. I wandered the forests alone, hungry, frightened for I think nearly a week. It was the longest week of my life. I missed my family, I missed my friends...I missed Daryl most of all." Her eyes lifted towards Daryl momentarily to see his stare was soft.

"He was my best friend, one of the few guys I knew the actually accepted me for me, a bookworm, straight A student, Shakespeare lover and hater of most sports. Every other guy would dislike something about me and it usually ended up being the sports, but Daryl didn't care. He accepted me because I helped him and kept trying to even when he told me to go away. I saw potential in him because he was so intelligent so I had to help him. I couldn't let a good mind like his go to waste. We became friends after a lot of sweat and tears and it was a good friendship."

Daryl watched her, his mind flashing the images that she so fondly spoke of. Good times that he hadn't realized were good times. His blue eyes stared at her, assessing as her fact lit up at times when she spoke of him. Every time she smiled Daryl felt his heart leap.

"Then after I left for college things changed. Our relationship took another step forward and we...we decided to date. Neither of us was fond of the idea that I was all the way in Atlanta and he back home. We kept in contact through letters and whenever I got one my entire world just seemed to grow brighter. I lived for those letters and I waited impatiently for them, wanting to see some semblance of him and his handwriting was personal enough for me. I went through college while he stayed home and I came home for my breaks and we spent most of that time together. I like to think we were inseparable." She frowned for a moment before continuing. "Those days when I was wandering the forest alone I prayed to God that Daryl would find me. I missed him so much it ached in my bones. While I knew Daryl and Merle were busy looking out for each other I just had an inkling of hope that maybe he would show up. So, I prayed that someone would find me. I prayed for salvation and I got it. It happened to be in the form of Jeremy."

Daryl stiffened, his hand tightening around the handle of his crossbow. Merle glanced at Daryl and nudged his arm. His baby brother just sent him a cold look before returning his eyes to MaryJane. The thought of that pervert so close to her and alone made his hackles rise. He could just imagine it and he didn't like it at all. Daryl didn't try to push away the burning jealously like he used to. He let it run free and it felt like it was punishing him for not going after her. That archaic guilt he'd forgotten resurfaced through the cracks and his gut knotted. If had come after her then Jeremy wouldn't have found her. He wouldn't have kissed her and developed and obsession with her. If he had told Merle to fuck himself and went to find her they would've never been separated for long, she would've been there with him, safe and they wouldn't have had the falling out they did. They would still be together and she would still want him. He lowered his head and felt self-disgust tear at his innards. The only person that was to blame for this whole charade was him. Daryl Dixon.

"He was so nice, sweet and caring and led me to Con, Katie and the others who were holed up in an old farmhouse. I was beside myself with hunger and grief. In those days of loneliness I tried to forget what was happening, the dead rising, and think of something to keep me going. I thought of Daryl, of us and I think I drove myself mad by begging for him so much. I felt like an empty shell, my heart in pieces and my thought stings pulled so tight I felt they might snap at any second. Jeremy helped nurse me back to a relatively healthier form than what I was. I liked Jeremy. He always brought me my food and sat and talked with me. Our talking helped take the edge of pain away."

Inside, Daryl was kicking and hitting himself in every which way possible. God! He drove her into the kid's arms without even knowing it!

_Fuck me! _

"We talked about everything and I mostly talked about Daryl and Jeremy listened when expressed my grief over losing Daryl. I think I about drove him mad talking about Daryl, but he was all I could think of. My entire being missed him. I got better with the loving care of Katie and Bev and I started to accept staying with them and helping them. I knew that Daryl was out there but there was no way I'd find him on my own. Though, I only talked their ears off about him and never suggested asking them to help me look for him. They hardly knew me and I them. I just spoke of him and they began to understand me and my story. They all told me to have hope that I would find him again. So, I did...but there were times when I missed him so much, those strings in my head snapped and I had dreams and visions while I was awake." Her voice got deeper and cracked from the lump that made its home in her throat.

"I was tormented, like Heathcliff was tormented by Catherine's death in _Wurthering Heights_. In that time Jeremy would always comfort me, try and wake me from the dreams and trances. He tried to keep me grounded on earth and focused on surviving instead of daydreaming and getting myself killed. I was grateful for his care towards me. He just usually shrugged and said it was his duty. After a while, when we went on runs I started to notice that he began to become more protective of me, jumping in my way if a walker came at me, one I could've easily handled on my own. He started following me around more, staying in my presence as long as he could. At first I didn't think much of it since I was eternally grateful for what he did for me."

_Typical MaryJane._ Daryl grinned. That was his girl. His grin dropped when her expression changed into one of shame. Carol squeezed her shoulders and Beth patted her hand.

"I guess I was too blind to see Jeremy's feelings for me grow...I was too hung up on Daryl to even see past the end of my nose. There was one night when Jeremy woke me up from a dream about Daryl, but I hadn't fully awoke and I was in his arms, I looked up and saw Daryl in Jeremy's place. I started to cry that he found me and then he kissed me. I kissed him back, thinking it was Daryl."

Guilt flooded through Daryl like a waterfall. He knew she was telling the truth, she wouldn't lie to Rick or anyone else. So, he really _did_ make himself look like a royal dick to her that day. He should've listened and it all could've been avoided. Why didn't he? If that was all why didn't he let her explain? Why did he let himself drive off the deep end like that? Because he thought she betrayed him...and she didn't.

"I snapped out of it when it occurred to me that this person didn't kiss like Daryl so I broke it off and I realized it was Jeremy. I freaked out and told him that it was a mistake and that it shouldn't happen again. I could tell it hurt him, but I didn't want him so he agreed to forget it and never mention it again. I thought things would go back to normal. He was my friend and I valued his friendship because he sat and talked with me and made me feel like I was understood. I felt like things were back to normal, but he remained protective over me. We never told anyone about the kiss and I hoped I never had to. But I think he didn't let it go that day. He held on to it and it made him become the man he is today. I broke his heart and he decided that he was going to have me and no one was going to stop him. He planned on keeping me all to himself since he barely met any other survivors and the odds of finding Daryl were limited so he could handle just being my friend. So, when we came here and I found Daryl a monkey wrench was thrown into his complete ownership of me when we were wandering in the wilderness. While here, with me, he was completely normal, but it was when he and Daryl got into a fight almost a week ago he spilled what happened between me and him. I realized then that he hadn't let me go and wouldn't." She glanced at Daryl again who wore an unknown expression of shame and self-disgust. Her gaze softened despite the wince she bit back.

"What happened in this fight?" Rick asked softly, his eyes encouraging.

MaryJane bit her lip, feeling the conversation take a very personal turn. It was only going to get worse from her. Especially when Daryl found out that she spent a night with Merle. She had to do it though and make sure Jeremy never touched her again.

"Jeremy tried riling Daryl up by claiming possession over me, but Daryl only thwarted that with his own and it angered Jeremy to a point where he snapped and said some very nasty things and Daryl punched him to defend me. It was after that did Jeremy say that he'd already kissed me. Daryl demanded for me to know if it was true and I said 'yes' and he blew up. I don't take it personally now because he was hurt and felt I betrayed him. He yelled at me and I tried to explain to him what really happened, but he only walked away in his rage and left me alone. He said he was through and I felt he wouldn't speak to me again. I sunk into a deep depression and stumbled back into the prison and found myself in Merle's cell."

Daryl knew that MaryJane went to see his brother, but he had no idea that she went to see him that night after their fight. He glanced at Merle darkly, demanding an explanation and said man only raised his eyebrows challengingly. Daryl narrowed his eyes on him before looking at MaryJane who cringed away when he looked at her. Inside him something dropped.

"Apparently I was in a catatonic state, soaking wet and cold so he took the appropriate measures to make sure I didn't catch cold. He stripped me down and wrapped me up in blankets and tried raising my body temperature." She purposefully left out Beth who squeezed her hand in thanks. "I knew Merle wouldn't hurt me because he's like my big brother. I knew I could go to him and he'd help me. So, he stayed with me, using his body to get my temperature up. I finally woke and he explained to me what happened. Then I explained to him how I got in the situation and he grew angry at his brother's lack of trust in me. He said he would talk to him and I just hoped that it would make a difference, but Daryl's a very strong-minded person. I was depressed to say the least, but Jeremy kept away while Merle and Carol tried talking to Daryl. I wanted to but I feared another lashing out from him so I gave him his space."

Everyone in the room looked surprised by what she was saying. Daryl and she were so close that it seemed impossible for something bad to come between them. They had a hard time in accepting what MaryJane was saying, even if it was true. Jeremy was a hard worker, he protected the group and went on runs when they needed it. Though, a few were realizing what they had pushed aside when MaryJane explained some behavior. Katie was starting to see that maybe the boy she considered a son wasn't exactly what she thought he was. She knew he was unstable from watching his mother and girlfriend try attack him as walkers. He had to kill them and she saw that it left a very large mark on him. Maybe losing MaryJane too made him snap. There was no maybe about it for Katie. It was fact.

"It was only yesterday after a few days of not seeing Jeremy did he catch me while I was walking in another cell block. I was pretty irritated with him, had been since the day he broke his promise to me. He tried to apologize, but I just blew it off, not wanting to hear anything he had to say. I asked him why he did it and he said that it was because he had feelings for me and I had them too for him. I told him that the only thing I felt was betrayal and I told him that I was planning on telling Daryl about the kiss the day he got into a fight with him. He advanced on me then, turning into someone who scared me. He wasn't himself and he tried to convince me that I wanted him and he wanted me. I just felt my entire body grow cold when I said I was sorry for not feeling anything by friendship for him. He exploded and told me…he told me that I wasn't sorry…not yet and that's when he attacked me."

MaryJane cut off, wincing when she remembered how he did attack her. Daryl was tense, watching her emotions as she spoke and he saw what she went through. He was starting to live it with her and it only enhanced his desire to go and throttle the kid in his cell. MaryJane held onto Beth's hand tightly as she began to go into detail about what happened per request of Rick.

"I, uh," The lump broke her weak voice as her heart began to race with the ghost of the panic she felt the day before. "He grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall. On instinct I brought my leg up and kicked him in the knee. In my excitement of doing it, it only hindered me getting away. I went to run, but he recovered and grabbed my arm and pulled me against him. I panicked and began hitting his chest, hoping he'd let me go. He backhanded me and I fell to the ground, shocked. I tried to crawl away, but he pinned me to the ground…" Fresh tears welled up in her eyes as her mind showed the event frame by frame, allowing her to describe exactly what happened.

Daryl's own heart raced, his blood running cold.

"I shoved him and he hit me again on the same cheek and it stunned me because my head hit the concrete hard and stunned me. I felt him grab my face and made to scream, but he covered my mouth with his hand. I felt completely numb and I tried to fight him off, but my head hurt so bad I lost feeling in my limbs. Then he…he slipped his hands down to my pants and…he loosened the button and I knew then that something bad was about to happen to me and I couldn't do a thing about it."

Jaw clenched, it took all of his will power not to push from that wall and run to the kid and put an arrow in his dick. Every nerve in his body was alive and all he felt was the fury that was slowly starting to craze him with a murderous desire. His hand curled into a fist at his side, his short nails digging into his palm and he enjoyed the hiss of pain in his palm.

"He just looked so out of it with lust and I knew what would happen to me. I begged God for it not to happen to me. I begged for him to help me. He stopped when he lowered my zipper and he…he started to…"

A sob broke from her chest and she curled over her stomach, wrapping her free arm around her abdomen as the mortification of having to reveal it to everyone became so real. They knew…they all knew what he did to her without her saying it. Maggie understood what it felt like to be violated against your will and she wanted to go over and hug the sobbing older woman. Only, Maggie didn't have to tell everyone to their faces what happened. She could only imagine MaryJane's shame. She swallowed and held onto Glenn's hand tighter, her husband feeling what Daryl must've felt. The Asian glanced at Daryl to see him seething, his jaw so tight Glenn winced. Yep, Daryl was feeling exactly what he felt.

Rick and Con shared a glance of indignation. Con was obviously sold and it surprised Rick. He figured he'd be the one to stand against him. Despite what they just heard they all needed to hear the rest of the story and even though Rick didn't want to force her, he knew he might have to.

"What happened next, MaryJane?"

Her water filled brown eyes shot up to him, her face stained with tears. The flashes of her muffled crying only made her stomach crumple painfully. She shook her head, pitifully denying.

"I-I can't…please…" She begged

Rick kneeled before her, but not touching her. "I know this is hard, but you gotta finish this."

Daryl snapped, taking a few sharp steps forward. "For fuck's sake, Rick! Ya can't fuckin' make 'er finish that!"

MaryJane's heart leapt giddily in her chest at the protective tone in his gravelly voice. Merle stepped up beside Daryl, backing his brother one-hundred percent on that. MaryJane was on the verge of another mental breakdown and neither Dixons were going to let that happen, but…she surprised them by lifting her head, wiping the tears away and taking a deep breath to calm herself. Daryl's sudden plea for her made a sudden confidence spark inside her. He still cared…he still wanted to protect her. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and sniffed, looking Rick dead in the eyes.

"I can do it."

Rick inclined his head to her and smiled weakly. MaryJane swallowed, ignoring the tears that refused to be held back. She straightened her back and curled her fingers around her knee. Carol replaced her hands and MaryJane took in another deep breath, staring at the wall, pretending that no one else was there except Beth and Carol.

"When he was done touching me…I thought of Daryl and it inspired strength in me. My feeling returned and adrenaline cleared the pain in my head. While he tried pulling his own pants down I lifted my leg and kicked him in the face. I don't know how I did it, but I didn't question it. When he fell back in pain I ran. I think he started to chase after me, but I didn't stop and wait to find out. I was near the cell block entrance when I ran into Daryl who took me in and realized what had happened. He threatened to kill Jeremy and went after him after I begged him not to. Carol and Katie were just dumbfounded by what was going on and when Daryl came back he had Jeremy with him. Did a number on him too." She sounded almost proud. "And we followed him outside where he almost killed Jeremy, but you, Con and Merle stopped him."

She concluded quickly, knowing everyone knew where it went from there. She gazed at Rick and Con confidently, her jaw clenched, the pain slowly returning to weaken her. Silence rang like death in the room. Everyone was dumbstruck by what she confessed and it seemed that most of them already made up their minds. Maggie, Glenn, Con, Katie, Carol, Beth, Merle and Daryl had. Now, her testimony was out there, but it was up to Rick, Con and the groups to decide what would happen to Jeremy. Con kneeled before her moments later, took her hand, and kissed it fondly. His warm hazel eyes shined with pride.

"Thank ya, MaryJane…I'm proud o' ya." He whispered.

She nodded, another tear falling from her eye. "Thanks, Con,"

He looked over her bruised face once more before standing. MaryJane didn't release his hand until she had to. Her eyes drifted to Daryl who wore an expression that she couldn't really read. She just hoped he wanted to come over to her and hold her. That's what she wanted him to do and Daryl wanted to do just that…but he didn't. Rick did the same thing Con did, minus kissing her hand.

"Thank you, MaryJane."

She just smiled weakly and nodded. The former cop stood and turned to the group.

"Now, we have MaryJane's story and with it we all need to decide what option is best for Jeremy's punishment. I want y'all to keep in mind that despite this boy bein' family…he committed a heinous act against another innocent member of tha family. He nearly raped her." He turned to Con. "I know that MaryJane is in your group, Con, but MaryJane's with Daryl…" He pointed at Daryl who glanced at Rick. "…and that makes her a part of _my_ family and every single one of us want a fair say in what happens to him. You know how I operate and how I feel 'bout people like him, but it will still be your final decision."

Con studied Rick for a few moments before nodding. "I wouldn't 'ave it any other way, but if my family knows me then they already know what I would do."

Every expression in his family's turned grim. Slim lowered his eyes and Charlie glanced at Emily who sat close by. MaryJane knew very well too how Con operated. Katie looked at her husband with those loving eyes that made every cold heart melt.

"Con…despite my agreement with you we can't just cart 'im off like he was jus' another walker. He's a human being! He has jus' as much right to defend himself as we do." She argued.

It seemed that the debate had started.

"I woulda said that too before." Hershel said from his table.

The white bearded man shared a knowing glance with Rick whose jaw clenched in return. Everyone in Rick's group lowered their eyes in remembrance of Shane and Lori.

"We've had bad apples too and we let 'em live." Rick said, looking straight at Katie with a hard expression. "And it only led ta heartache for us. I don't want tha same ta happen for ya'll."

His words sent a child throughout the room and Katie's expression softened. Rick swallowed and glanced at the floor, resting his hand on his pistol.

"In saying that…we're gonna talk ta Jeremy and get his side of the story before doin' anythin'."

That was all they could really ask for. Katie glanced between Con and Rick.

"What would you do, Rick, if Jeremy was in your group?" She asked.

Rick glanced at MaryJane then to Daryl who was watching his woman with a lost expression. He finally rested his eyes on Katie.

"I'd kill 'im."

* * *

The meeting had tapered off after that. Con and Rick released the groups and would let them speak with each other before coming back, asking questions, debating and finally voting. But first, a visit to Jeremy was in order. With orders by Rick, Merle and Daryl were forbidden to go with them. Daryl almost had a fit, but Rick justified his reasoning and neither Dixons could argue with him. The youngest of the two just stalked off and Merle went outside to catch in some fresh air, unknowing that he was being followed.

His feet took him down beside the fences, walking along the fence row, sneering at the walkers that lined the outside fence. The sun was high, large clouds floating along with big marshmallows. He was deep in thought over the events that occurred only minutes earlier. MaryJane's story was out there and everyone would have to make a decision based on it. Merle was confident that Con wouldn't just beat him until he choked up blood, he wanted death. Though, morals would get in the way, but it would be from the leader's own wife. Merle's opinion of her changed when she'd protested at a just punishment. Any man who sodomized a woman against her will deserved to die…in his opinion. Now, even though he was a lady's man and slept with too many to count, he never forced himself on them. They were always willing.

He despised that Rick wouldn't let him go hear the Germ's confession himself, but he had to obey his orders like a good soldier. Shaking his head in disgust, he laughed to himself. It was out of his hands and he hated it when it was like that. He hated not being in control. He knew he, Beth, Daryl and MaryJane should've up and left when they had the chance. They could've avoided the entire thing and could avoid having to tell her daddy and sister about their secret affair.

"Merle,"

Startled, he zipped towards the sound and his tense body relaxed when he saw it was only Beth. She wore a look of complete fear and his instincts flared. He stalked towards her, eyes widening with panic at her expression.

"Wha's wrong? Ya a'ight?"

She nodded. "I'm fine…it's just…he'll tell 'em."

Merle stiffened, his eyes narrowing. Beth stepped closer to him, her eyes never leaving his. Dread pitted in Merle's stomach.

"Since we've defended MJ, he'll tell 'em all then we'll be separated."

The former military man's hand curled into a fist. He looked away, jaw clenching as he glared at the watch tower behind Beth. Everything inside him wanted to stop the kid, to protect Beth from the onslaught that her family would rage. He knew the day would come when they would all find out, but he'd hoped it would've been when Beth was ready, but now it was inevitable. He just waited to get shot.

"They won't let us be together." She added in a pained whisper.

His eyes darted back to hers, his chest rising up and down heavily with the want to deny it. He couldn't lose her. She was everything to him, that little, barely an adult teenager. She rocked his world like no one else had and, with her, he finally found someone he wanted something permanent with and he couldn't have her. She was going to be torn from him like everything else he found happiness with. He didn't want to let her go, his heart wouldn't let him, but had to release her physically. She was right. They couldn't be together. Merle slid his eyes up and down her body, soaking in every inch of her, storing it away in his memories. She was so beautiful with that wheat colored hair, lightly tanned skin and big blue eyes that just shined with adoration for him. He'd just expressed his feelings towards her only to have her ripped away. Where was the fairness in that? Suddenly, Merle knew exactly what Daryl had felt. The pain inside was barely bearable.

"Nah…nah, they won't…but it ain't gonna stop me from wantin' ya." He said gravelly.

She swallowed, her insides tightening. "I can't lose you, Merle. I can't be without you. It kills me jus' ta have ta think that they'll keep me away. It kills me that they might kick ya out and I'd lose ya fer good. I can't do it, Merle. I can't…"

Something inside Merle broke and his brows furrowed deeply as the agony burned in his chest. He stepped closer to her, wanting to feel the power of her presence next to his. He cupped the side of her neck, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were deadly serious. He meant it when he said he wouldn't let her go.

"I ain' gonna lay down an' let 'em fuck us up, Beth. I ain' gonna go down without a fuckin' fight. I ain' gonna let ya go jus' 'cause they hate my ass." He vowed.

Beth's eyes grew watery with tears and with a quick intake of breath she lifted up on her toes, cupped his face and pressed her mouth to his. Merle closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her small form flush against his own. She conformed to him perfectly, he remembered those naked curves against his bare skin and he loved the way her lips meshed with his. Beth kissed him passionately, their lips parting for the other. She moaned against him, furrowing her brows as the ache of longing boomed in her tummy like a drum. Merle held her close, his arms like metal vices around her, those limbs never wanting to let her go. It felt to him that if he let her go then she'd vanish without a trace. The world around them faded away, their bodies feeling and knowing only each other. Their ears hummed contentedly with their moans, heavy breaths, and sounds of their lips moving against the other.

"Merle!"

They broke apart, a wet sound signaling the abrupt departure of their lips when a pissed voice rang out, breaking the romantic spell the forbidden lovers were under. Their heads zipped around to see Maggie running towards them with her eyes on Merle. Glenn, Rick, Con, Michonne, Carol and Carl were chasing after her, Glenn shouting at her to stop. MaryJane and Daryl were hot on their heels, dread ripping on the whiskey eyed woman's face. Hershel hobbled after them, disbelief coating his aged face.

Maggie knew and she was pissed.

* * *

MaryJane stepped outside, wanting to catch fresh air. After taking in large, deep gulps she found herself relaxing, dropping her arms that she had wrapped protectively around her body. She spotted Merle at the fence line, walking along the perimeter, seeming lost in thought. A small smile graced her features as she watched him. They were so much alike, the brothers, so much more than either one of them wanted to admit. That might've been why she loved them both.

"MaryJane?"

She jumped, her heart skipping to a race as she turned towards the owner of the voice. Her racing heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Daryl that stood before her, crossbow in his right hand, the tip of it touching the ground. Her lips parted on their own accord, her body yearning to go to him, her heart soaring at the sight of his ruggedly handsome face. His own mouth was parted, his breaths coming from his mouth. She stared at him, stunned.

"Daryl," She breathed, a smile cracking on her face.

Daryl's heart stuttered as a delighted expression passed her features, but it faded as she pulled herself in, her eyes falling to the ground. He frowned slightly and took a step closer to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, glancing up at him from under her eyelashes.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a familiar female voice cut through the air like a gunshot.

"Merle!"

Gasping, MaryJane flipped her head to see Maggie charge from the prison door and make a dead run towards an embraced Beth and Merle. All the blood drained from Daryl and MaryJane's faces. They knew. Without looking at him, MaryJane took off after Maggie and the group of people that followed her. Daryl sprinted after her, lifting up his bow. Shit was about to go down.

* * *

Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Con and Slim walked towards the cell Jeremy was being held in with dead silence ringing through them all. They shared glances, but no words were exchanged. Con and Slim wore grim expressions, pissed that one of their own would do something like that to another one of their own. Con already knew what he wanted to do, but he did want Jeremy's side before making a done-deal decision. When they reached the only occupied cell their shoes slid to a slow stop before it. Jeremy sat in his bunk within, his back against the wall, just staring at the opposite concrete wall across the room. His eyes looked vacant, his body so still he almost looked dead, but the pink flush in his cheeks alerted them that he was, indeed, alive. Rick stepped up towards the cell and Con followed suit seconds later.

It was then that the boy moved, turning his head towards them. A mirthless smile grew on his thin lips, his blue eyes void of emotion.

"Hey, guys, ya'll come to beat me up like Dixon did?"

Rick shook his head. "No, we just want your side of tha story."

Intrigued, Jeremy stood up and walked towards them, leaning his forearms against the metal bars of the door.

"I didn't think you'd care about my side…I'm obviously guilty. MaryJane would've told you everything."

"Yer not denying it?" Con asked darkly, his eyes glaring icily at the kid he considered a son.

The dark haired boy just shook his head nonchalantly. "Nope,"

Stunned slightly by his confession Rick glanced at the group around him who returned his gaze. He looked at Con who looked ready to explode, his long, silver mustache twitching in his irritation.

"Why? Why would ya do that ta 'er?" Con asked sharply, stepping closer to the metal door with fury.

Jeremy's lips spread with amusement. "Because she's mine…I had to show her and Dixon that she's mine."

Rick's lips curled into a snarl in defense of the man he considered his own brother. He took a deadly step forward, glaring at the kid.

"She ain't never been yours." He snarled.

The Germ glared at Rick, his hands curling into fists. "Who does she belong to? Dixon? That worthless piece of shit redneck?"

Brotherly protectiveness flared up in Rick, a desire to lash out at him flaring up, but held himself back. He crossed his arms before answering.

"She ain't yours to possess or protect, she never was. Her heart belongs ta Daryl, it's never belonged ta you and it never will. She'll never forgive you for what you've done, you realize that don't you?" Rick asked, taunting and he earned the reaction he wanted.

Silence, fuming, red hot rage that made the young man's face flush red, his jaw so tight Rick swore his teeth would snap under the pressure, but moments later his face relaxed, his lips turning upward in a very Batman's Joker way.

"Well, now she won't ever forget me, neither will Dixon. I'll always be there and he'll suffer knowing what I did to her every day for the rest of his life and he wasn't there to stop me. So, you're wrong. She belongs to me and there ain't nothing any of ya'll can do about it." He said calmly…too calmly.

Maggie hissed at Jeremy with a great amount of loathing that startled Glenn and Rick. "Yer sick fer what ya did! She didn't deserve what ya did! Are you so sick that ya would violate tha girl ya claim ta love like that?!"

Jeremy only chuckled at her outrage, seeming to feed off of it. "So you've been sodomized too, huh?"

Her face fell and Glenn stiffened beside her.

The kid's eyebrows rose. "Oh, I can tell. My girlfriend had been molested by her step-father when she was young. She had that gleam in her eyes, that look that showed her innocence had been stripped away in the worst way possible, a damaged look. You got it too…now MaryJane's gonna have it."

Maggie glared abhorrently at him with wide eyes and Glenn stepped forward and shielded her from Jeremy's eye. Rick glanced at Con who casted a look at Slim who looked at Jeremy with surprised revulsion. Jeremy smirked at the small group, giving off an aura of superiority, like he knew something they didn't. Rick narrowed his eyes at him. What was he up to?

"I'm not the only monster here, ya know. Dixon's older brother Merle's just as sick as I am." Jeremy grinned.

Con's eyes grew hard. Now he was attacking Merle? The Germ's eyes landed on Maggie who grimaced at him. He tilted his head at her, tauntingly.

"Merle Dixon's been playing house with your little Bethy."

Rick's eyes widened, Glenn's mouth dropped and Maggie lunged at Jeremy suddenly, grabbing the collar of his shirt with a no-shit face. With a surprising amount of force, she slammed him against the bars, but he only laughed with revolting amusement.

"Oh! I've riled her up!" He teased, his once emotionless eyes full of life.

Maggie roared and banged him against the bars, he only howled with laughter.

"You're lyin'!" Maggie yelled, throwing Glenn off as he tried to peel her away from the boy.

"Maggie, calm down!" Glenn tried to soothe.

"You're lyin'!" Maggie hissed in Jeremy's face, her eyes protective and deadly.

Jeremy grinned at her, his voice slick. "Am I? You think Bethy's the sweet, innocent little girl, don't you? Oh, trust me, she's _not_ innocent. Dixon's done dirtied her up. He's fucked her. He's fucked her real good and it looked to me like she was enjoying _every _second of it."

Maggie lost it, everything nerve inside her flaring into hot molten rock and it started to build. She was a volcano getting ready to explode and wreak havoc on all those who stood in her way. She slapped Jeremy who stepped away from her, pulling his shirt from her grip. Maggie threw herself against the bars, screaming at him and Glenn who struggled at getting her away from the cell door. Rick's hand rested on his pistol.

"You bastard!" Maggie yelled as Glenn, with the help of Slim, pulling her away from the door.

Rick grasped the bars and hissed at Jeremy with an intimidating tone. "You're lyin'."

Jeremy stepped close to Rick, their faces inches apart.

"No, sir, Officer, I've seen them with my own two eyes." He said, pointing with his pointer finger and middle finger towards his eyes. "They were going at it like dogs in heat. So, if you're looking for a real monster, look at the cradle robber, Merle Dixon."

Rick's breaths came out heavily. "I'm not done with you and don't think this'll justify what you've done. You're still in hot shit and if I had my way I'd put a bullet in between your eyes right now, but it's my decision. Ya better hope that Con doesn't do it for me."

Jeremy's pleased expression faded and Rick felt his chest swell with inferiority and satisfaction. Though, the feeling was short lived when Maggie shoved Glenn and Slim away and running down the hall.

"I'll kill 'im!" She roared.

"Shit!" Rick hissed and the others took off after her.

The leaders glanced at Jeremy one last time, glaring at him as his lips slipped upward into a slimy, mischievous grin.

"Have fun." He said sarcastically, mock saluting Rick.

"Shut yer mouth, boy!" Con snarled before, nudging Rick and taking off into a full run after a charging Maggie.

Rick didn't glance at Jeremy as he followed Con. The former cop caught up with them quickly, yelling at Maggie to stop and calm down. She wouldn't listen. She was in all-out protective sister mode with bloodlust in mind. Her target? Merle Dixon. They caught up with her when she nearly ran into her father, briefly telling him what she learned. She avoided getting caught by Glenn and ran out the door, charging towards Merle and Beth who were locked in a passionate embrace. Something in Rick fell when he saw it. It was true, just seeing that proved that Jeremy was right. He didn't know what to think as they pulled away from each other.

"Merle!" Maggie yelled and only bad feelings radiated from Rick.

He could feel a terrible storm about to hit.

* * *

Maggie skidded to a halt a few feet away from Merle and Beth, Merle standing nearly in front of her little sister. Beth stared at her sister with a bloodless face, dread pitting inside her. This was it.

"Tell me it ain't true, Bethy!" Maggie pleaded, ignoring Merle at the moment.

Beth stepped away from Merle, the older man stiffening, his hand nearly shooting out to pull her behind him. Rick stopped beside Maggie, ready to jump between them should something happen. Beth's eyes found MaryJane and Daryl who joined the group of people. Her heart raced in her chest as she met her sister's enraged, pleading eyes. She couldn't and wouldn't lie. They were found out anyways.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," She breathed.

Swallowing, Maggie snapped, her hands shooting out and grabbing Rick's pistol right from his holster and pointed it at Merle. Rick and Glenn jerked back, holding their hands towards Maggie.

"No!" Beth screamed, jumping in front of him.

"Get outta tha way, Beth!" Maggie ordered, both of her hands holding the pistol as steady as she could.

Merle held her glare, unfearful. If she shot him then he wouldn't mind. He deserved it. Beth was so short that Maggie could still shoot Merle to kill him without hurting Beth.

"No!" The blonde shouted, her arms spread out back towards Merle protectively.

"Dammit, Beth! Get outta tha way right now!" The dark haired sister hollered.

The eldest Dixon grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her out of the way, ignoring her protests. He stepped towards Maggie, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Merle!" Beth pleaded as she started towards him.

He turned his head towards her, giving her a look that froze her in her tracks, then he turned his icy blue eyes back to Maggie who eyed him suspiciously.

"Ya wanna shoot me?" He raised his arms a few inches and put his palm towards her. "Go ahead."

MaryJane's heart fell into her stomach and she lunged forward when she saw Maggie's finger inch towards the trigger. What was he doing? Was he trying to prove something? Don't, Merle!

"Noo!" She screamed, jumping in front of him, taking a protective stance similar to Beth's.

Maggie's cold expression didn't change. Her eyes were dead trained on Merle who kept her gaze without wavering. He seemed so eager to be shot. Was this his way of showing his utter devotion? It was a stupid way to do it in MaryJane's opinion. She was _not_ about to let him get shot because he loved Beth. Maggie would just have to stand down.

"I don't wanna hurt ya, MaryJane." Maggie seethed.

MaryJane suddenly forgot all of her problems. She threw aside all of her issues, Daryl, her inner feelings and Jeremy. Merle was family and she protected family just like he protected her. She might've not been blood, but she felt they were nearly so. He would be doing exactly what she was doing. Daryl tensed, lifting his crossbow into both hands, his heart sputtered in his chest like a bad engine with panic. Protectiveness blazed in body as she stood before the gun, protecting Merle with her body. His body coiled. He'd be damned if he let her get hurt.

"Get outta tha way, MJ." Merle ordered with a strangely military tone.

"No," MaryJane retorted. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I ain't wantin' ya ta get hurt." Maggie uttered, her hard eyes softening in the slightest.

MaryJane squared her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly. Nothing could move her from this spot until Maggie calmed down.

"If you shoot him, then you'll have to shoot me too, Maggie." MaryJane pronounced, finality to her voice.

Daryl's stomach pitted.

"No," He snarled, leaping in front of MaryJane, pointing his bow at Maggie.

MaryJane's heart stopped for a few seconds as Daryl's back blocked her view of Maggie, his back stiff, arms tense, his legs spread in a protective stance. Something akin to giddiness sparked in her gut, the angel wings of his vest inches from her face. He still cared. He still cared about her. Daryl's hard dark blue eyes were trained on the scope of his bow, the crosshairs pointed directly between Maggie's eyes. Rick let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Stand down, Maggie, put the gun down." Rick ordered gently, realizing that nothing good would come from the standoff.

Daryl's arms were unwavering as he held the bow to Maggie, not letting an inch of weakness show. All he felt was the raging craving to protect what was his. His jaw was clenched tight, his boy taut with tension and challenge. Rick took small, calculated steps closer towards Maggie who looked less than eager to shoot Merle as she locked eyes with Daryl. His eyes were emotionless, but the protectiveness shined bright in his eyes. It occurred to the eldest Greene daughter that when someone threatened what Daryl loved he would return in kind. She was looking into the eyes of a man who would kill in cold blood to protect what was his. Seeing that dead look in his eyes made Maggie lower the gun, her jaw clenching tightly. Rick slipped the gun from her lean fingers, his eyes watching her closely. Glenn took her shoulders in his hands and pulled her a few feet away.

Daryl finally lowered his bow, his hard eyes watching Maggie suspiciously. When his bow was parallel with his body he nodded to Rick who breathed a sigh of relief. They both knew that this was only the beginning of a whole new problem within the group. Daryl turned around towards MaryJane who gazed up at him, stunned and completely surprised. Her whiskey colored eyes were wide on him and for a moment he was breathless by her beauty. Merle turned his head to look at Beth who looked ready to collapse with worry and relief. Daryl opened his mouth to say something, but he was once again interrupted.

Katie came running out with Emily behind her. Everyone turned towards them.

"Con! Rick!" She called, panicked.

Con hurried to his wife, his eyes widening with concern. He held a hand out to her and it ended up grasping her arm, pulling her to him. Emily stopped before Rick who began looking around for walkers or other danger. Katie glanced between them, gulping in the breath she lost from running.

"It's Jeremy," She heaved, grasping her husband's arm tightly.

"What's happened?" Rick asked uneasily.

Katie trained her eyes on him and Rick was surprised to see fear in them.

"He's gone."

MaryJane's face went white and Daryl tensed with vehemence as he stepped closer to her instinctively. Everyone went silent and Merle went to Beth, not caring if Maggie glared at him. He stood close to her, his large body towering protectively over her. Rick glanced at Daryl then everyone sprinted towards the prison. It felt like hours as they ran into and through the prison to get to the cell that Jeremy occupied. They all skidded to a stop, every pair of eyes wide with terror as they gazed at the ominous sight of the cell door ajar, swinging with a breeze that didn't exist.

He was gone.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Where has the Germ gone and why? Will he return? What will happen with Merle and Beth? What will happen between Daryl and MaryJane? Tune in next week to find out. **

AN: PLEASE go like my page: **LabyFan23's FanFictions** on **facebook**! Thanks!

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. _

**More to come soon. Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I apolpgize for the obvious shortness of this chapter, but it was all I wanted in it. I hope it is good and will keep everyone satisfied until I can update again. That brings me to more bad news. Due to a big load of studies in college I have to put this story on temporary hiatus until further notice. I will return to BlackBird Song so don't give up on me. I will have a lot on my plate and I need a high GPA to get into the program I wish. I hope I won't lose anyone because of this, but if I do then I understand. Thank you all who have stuck with me. :)**

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 17_...**_mrskaz453, Hiiri 25, NRIASB, The Reading Dead, Vixxie13, Katnthe box, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, hippielicious, and anonymous reviewer walkingdeadlover.__  
_

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! Thanks again!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaim**er: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).****

_****AN: I had to repost this chapter due to grammatical errors I found and I changed wording in some places so it would make more sense. ****_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Previously on Blackbird Song

* * *

_"He's gone."_

_MaryJane's face went white and Daryl tensed with vehemence as he stepped closer to her instinctively. Everyone went silent and Merle went to Beth, not caring if Maggie glared at him. He stood close to her, his large body towering protectively over her. Rick glanced at Daryl then everyone sprinted towards the prison. It felt like hours as they ran into and through the prison to get to the cell that Jeremy occupied. They all skidded to a stop, every pair of eyes wide with terror as they gazed at the ominous sight of the cell door ajar, swinging with a breeze that didn't exist._

_He was gone._

* * *

The figure walked through the deserted, trashed streets, the house around it dark and abandoned. Rotting bodies littered the streets here and there, flies buzzing about invisibly in the darkness of the night. Abandoned cars sat in different directions in the road, the grass in the yards getting to be several feet high. Live corpses hobbled about, causing no real harm, not noticing the live human that slunk by, keeping to the shadows and out of the wind. All the figure wielded was a small knife, but felt no panic or fear due to the lack of proper protection. That would come. After avoiding a stray walker, the figure proceeded down the street, towards the lights in the distance. Confidence caused its chest to swell, swagger bouncing in the steps it took. Its light steps were nearly silent in the night. As the dark silhouette got closer to the lights, moving shapes could be made out, walking back and forth or unmoving. The quiet rumble of voices barely reached the shadow's ears.

The figure walked with purpose as he strode closer to the large door ahead. The dark eyes moved over the humans on the long, tall wall that protected the place within. He chuckled to himself as he got closer and no one seemed to notice. Though, someone did turn and see him, in turn he alerted his comrades beside him who all cocked their weapons and pointed them at the figure who froze in his spot and raised his hands.

"Who're you?!" Someone hissed.

"My name is Jeremy Duncan and I wish to speak to the Governor." Jeremy spoke loudly and confidently.

They men shared a glance then glared at the kid suspiciously.

"What about?" A Hispanic man asked.

Jeremy grinned. "It has to do with the thorn in ya'lls side. The ones at the prison."

Interest perked then and they opened the gate, letting the boy pass, a pleased smirk on his lips. The Hispanic man and two more escorted him inside the dark, empty town towards the place he suspected was the Governor's chambers or office. He nodded in approval at how nice and appropriate the town looked. Anyone could forget the dangers outside those barred doors. It was a rather eerie sight, but Jeremy didn't even notice. He was too eager to meet the infamous Governor of Woodbury. Once inside the building, they stopped in the hallway and one of the men knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" A voice asked from within.

"We gotta kid out here ta see ya. Says he knows somethin' about those pricks at the prison."

It grew deathly silent, then the lock clicked on the door and the wooden entrance opened to reveal an older man with greying hair, sporting a black eye patch over one of his eyes. The one eye that still existed looked intrigued, but mixed with something akin to insanity. He would've been considered handsome before the world went to shit, but he looked like a leader, one that Jeremy would be more willing to follow. The Governor's eye studied the boy, but must've saw something he liked or maybe he was just curious as to the kid's motives.

"What's yer name, son?" His thickly accented voice asked.

"Jeremy Duncan, sir." He answered, lowering his head to him in respect.

It was a good move on his part and Phillip gestured the boy inside with his head.

"Come on in…" Then he looked at his men. "…get back ta tha gate, see ya'll in tha mornin'."

They nodded and glanced warily at Jeremy before leaving, albeit hesitantly to leave the suspicious character with their beloved leader. Then again, they knew the Governor could take care of himself.

Jeremy stepped into the room that was basically an apartment with a kitchen, dining area, sitting room and bedroom. Yes, it was an improvement over the jail cells. He turned towards the Governor who gestured with his hand for him to sit at the table while he lit an oil lamp.

"I don't usually see people 'til mornin', but when I heard ya know those people at the prison I knew I couldn't wait. Whadaya know?"

The kid grinned at him and leaned forward, his voice slick and appealing. "I've been living with them for almost a month now. I can't stand any of them, especially the two rednecks, one that was part of your posse, Merle Dixon."

The Governor stiffened and grimaced at the name. "This don't have nothin' ta do with a girl, does it?"

Jeremy lowered his eyes and Phillip nodded. "I see…and what does Merle have to do with any of it?"

Jeremy grimaced. "It's his stupid brother, Daryl! He took MaryJane away from me and I want revenge!"

Phillip studied the boy, seeing the passion in his eyes, the fire of rage that sparked something maniacal in the kid. He liked that. Though, he didn't have time for lovesick puppies. He was out for bigger fish and if this kid could help him then he was going to use him.

"Whadaya know 'bout tha prison?" He asked.

Jeremy's eyes grew sparkling with delight to hear of the Governor's interest. "I know _everything _there is to know. After MaryJane left me I spent my time learning the prison. I know the weak spots and…I know a way inside."

The Governor's interest perked at this and he leaned forward from his once casual, nonchalant stance.

"I can get you and your men and we can strike at them from the last place expected, the inside." Jeremy planned deviously and the Governor grinned.

"Is yer basis _all _this jealously or do you jus' _really_ dislike the people inside tha place?" Phillip asked skeptically.

Jeremy's thoughts flew to his group, the family who took them in, but instead of feeling fondness like he used to he felt nothing. They were expendable, they were in his way. He only wanted on thing and that was MaryJane. No one and nothing else mattered. Not Con, nor Katie, the people who loved him like a son.

"I just want MaryJane and nothing else." Jeremy said coldly.

"So…ya don't care what happens ta tha others?" Phillip asked, raising his eyebrows at the boy.

Jeremy nodded. "They could all die for all I care."

"What do I get in return? After you get yer woman?" The one-eyed man asked.

"You get the rest of them. You can kill the others, take over the prison, and get revenge on Dixon for his betrayal of you. If I have MaryJane you can have the rest. There is nothing else they have that could tempt me." Jeremy replied.

It sounded like a good deal to Phillip, who had been trying to devise a plan to weaken the people at the prison and Merle Dixon. This boy was a godsend and his terms were low, one little woman and the Governor could take the rest. Though, the deal felt kind of shady to him. He didn't last this long in this world by just taking a really deal that walked through the door. His icy eye narrowed on Jeremy and he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"How do I know that yer not trickin' me? How do I know yer not jus' a spy for them? Why should I trust you?" He inquired dubiously.

Jeremy's features hardened, his eyes growing with a loathing that surprised the Governor. That kid was sure different, he gave him that.

"I wouldn't do _anything_ for those scum. They all worked against me, the people I thought loved me betrayed me and sided with Dixon instead of me. They thought MaryJane and Daryl were meant to be together and they fawned over it, but they never did that for me! They never thought I could love MaryJane the way that ugly redneck would! He's only hurt her and I haven't! I've devoted my life to her and that will never change!" His expression cooled. "Besides…why would I be stupid enough to trick a man with such power as yourself? I'd be signing my own death warrant and I assure you I don't plan to die any time soon. I just want what you want, sir, _revenge_."

Phillip considered the kid's words. He could always tell a deceiver by looking into their eyes and he saw no deceit, only true vengeful passion against the prison group. The only problem was they had more man power now due to the new group that Jeremy had been in. He could work around that. He had more firepower anyways.

"Whadaya say? Do we have an accord?" Jeremy asked, holding a hand out towards the notorious leader.

The Governor eyed his hand for a moment. What did he have to lose? The kid looked trustful and he felt no deceiving vibes from him. It was the best plan and it was the only one that sounded sensible. Of course, a lot of thought and planning would take some time, but now that he had someone from the inside, willing to take him there…he couldn't let the opportunity pass him by. He was eager to get back at the bastard Merle Dixon and the bitch Michonne, but this was his perfect chance and he needed to think it through thoroughly and carefully. His icy eyes slid up to Jeremy's hard hazel ones. He was going to make a good member of his army.

The one-eyed leader leaned forward and enclosed his hand around Jeremy's, shaking it once.

"We have an accord."

Jeremy's lips grew into a pleased grin. The Governor released his hand and already, preparations were listing out in his head. Finally, Jeremy would have his revenge against Daryl Dixon and have MaryJane all for himself. A dark cloud storm rolled over the state of Georgia, bringing with it a storm to rival that of Hurricane Katrina. A biting, cold wind blew in, chilling the entire land and the occupants shivered in their beds that night, subconsciously feeling something terrible rising.

Sherlock Holmes once said: "There's an east wind coming all the same, such a wind as new blew on England yet. It will be cold and bitter, Watson, and a good many of us may wither before its blast. But it's God's own wind none the less, and a cleaner, better, stronger land will lie in the sunshine when the storm has cleared."

* * *

After the shock wore off the group, momentarily forgetting the bombshell of Merle and Beth's relationship, a mass search was put out for Jeremy. Daryl readied his crossbow, the animalistic desire to kill crossing through his veins like a deadly drug. He stuck with Merle, who was quiet and more somber that usual. His youngest brother definitely hadn't forgotten the desperate play by the Germ who so willingly offered the information to Rick and Maggie. Daryl wanted to smack Merle upside the he's for not being more careful, but what did he expect? It was Merle, an asshole who thought more with his dick than his own brain. That carelessness is what got them caught and the serpent sneak just so happened to be Jeremy Duncan. They scoped the Tombs, looking for the kid behind every door and in every crook and cranny he could fit inside. Nothing. It was like he vanished into thin air. It was an eerie thought considering how desolate, dark and tomb-like the prison already was. Daryl hoped that maybe he got caught by walkers and they fed on him until he died and changed. At least his job would be easy and no one would argue against him. His thoughts flew back to MaryJane who was left behind with Beth, whom she was no doubt coaching for when the heat came back down on the teen.

Beth was more mature for her years, Daryl had to give her that and Merle's drugged out mind hadn't left her age either. She was a tough little girl despite her short stage of depression that had her slitting her wrists open. It only toughened her up and after Merle took the time to train her with weapons, endurance and fighting it had strengthened her mentally. She was more willing to do harder things, but her responsibility lied with Judith and always would until the child was somewhat independent. Though, MaryJane would take her place and let Beth go on runs when needed. The tracker would feel safer about her staying behind and staying out of harm's way within the protection of the prison's walls and cells. Back to Beth, she had MaryJane's support and, to Daryl, that's all she needed.

When MaryJane defended someone for something others would eventually see the side she defended and ultimately agree with her. He knew the case was totally different than past ones, but maybe she still had it. If Beth couldn't make her family and the group understand her motives then MaryJane would. Even then, if Daryl knew her like he knew he did, then she'd let Beth handle everything on her own. The blonde was a big girl, MaryJane knew that, and it was time for her to show to the others that she was a woman, an adult and that she had the right to make her own choices and choose whomever she wanted. It just continued to baffle Daryl that the object of her sweet affections was his older, sexist, asshole, drug and alcohol abuser brother, Merle. To each his own, Daryl had decided.

If there was one thing he was certain of, the next time anyone pointed a weapon at MaryJane, they would answer to him and the consequences would be deadly.

* * *

"Oh, dear God! This is so awful!" Beth cried as she buried her face in her pillow.

MaryJane sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Beth's tense back soothingly. It felt odd being in the position Beth was in only hours earlier.

"It's gonna be okay. Trust me it will. You know what you have to do, Beth. You have to defend and fight for what you want. You still want Merle, don't you?" She asked, earning an exasperated look from Beth.

"You know I do!" She exclaimed, her blue eyes full of uncertainty.

"And you'd fight for him, right?" MaryJane inquired, obvious that he was trying to raise Beth's confidence.

"Yeah!"

"And you don't care what the others think?" The older woman added.

Beth hesitated, she'd be lying if she said she didn't care. She wanted her daddy and Maggie to get along, but her daddy would get along with Merle much sooner than Maggie or Glenn. But even that was a long shot. Merle may've taught her how to defend herself, but his past treatment of Maggie and Glenn only dug his grave. She doubted either of them would ever accept her and Merle, but she hoped they would at least pretend to. It was her daddy whom she needed to worry about, him believing in sex after marriage and no old men and young girls. Beth's only defense to that was that the world was different, peace and love for another being, a mate, was much rarer, especially with the dwindling human population due to the plague of the undead.

Beth frowned. "I want 'em ta like Merle, but I doubt that'll ever happen. I want my family ta be happy fer me, but I know they won't be. They'll be against it and demand me leave him or throw him from the prison for brain washin' me. But if they do threaten to throw him out then I'll not hesitate to go with him."

MaryJane's face turned downward, but a soft expression cleared in her eyes. "I'd be following right behind you. Merle's my brother and I don't back out on family."

The blonde smiled gratefully at MaryJane, but it faded. "And wha' 'bout Daryl? You'd leave him? Again?"

It felt as if someone had punched MaryJane in the gut. The thought of leaving and losing him was a fiery torment like Hell in the Bible. Though, if she was forced to choose, she wouldn't abandon Merle nor Beth. She cared about them both too much. And none of the events of the past few days really brought Daryl back to her. If he truly wanted her still, he'd follow her out those gates. A part of her wished for it to be true, but Daryl was deeply committed to Rick and the group. Why would he leave the best thing in his life? The mental question stung her, nevertheless, it would be his choice and she'd have to live with either one. It was hard not to remember the time when he wouldn't have hesitated to follow wherever she led. Now things were different, loyalties were beginning to blur and the knowledge terrified her.

"If it's the will of God to part us again then that's how it'll be. If he is still meant to be mine he'd follow after me." MaryJane whispered, feeling her heart curl uncomfortably in her chest.

A thoughtful expression brightened on Beth's features. "He'd chase after ya without hesitation."

MaryJane doubted it, but it was a romantic thought. She shrugged, ignoring the stab of disappointment.

"I'm not too sure anymore. He sure acts like..." She trailed off, blushing when she realized she had just taken control of a conversation that wasn't about her and her problems with Daryl. "...anyways...this is about you and Merle. You're going to have to have strength and confidence to win them over. If not, we can only hope Merle's adoring glances will make them think otherwise about his motives behind striking up a relationship with you. They'll probably even call him a cradle robber and other sickening names, but it's up to you to defend him since no one will be willing to believe what he says."

Beth nodded, already knowing it, but somewhat glad to hear her own thoughts aloud.

"I guess I'll have to wait when they finally come back..." The blonde's eyes focused on MaryJane with a gleam of worry in her blue orbs. "...do ya think they'll find 'im?"

Her blood grew cold at her question. Since they discovered Jeremy had escaped she found herself jumping at her own shadow and getting the creepy feeling that she was being watched. She tried to not think of him or the potential harm he could do to her, but since he was back with free reign...anywhere in the prison, the freedom she felt was ripped from her grasp once again. Her gut told her that he would be back and when he was it wouldn't be good. She just didn't know how or why, but it brought her paranoia further up the scale. She was glad she wouldn't sleep alone and Beth would be there to warn her should Jeremy return. Daryl would protect her too...right?

"I don't know...if he was smart, and he is...he's probably planning something terrible to get back and Daryl and I. I'm really scared, Beth, if they don't find him then he'll have power over me because I'm frightened of him. I hope they do, but I'm more worried if they don't." MaryJane shuddered.

Beth offered her a comforting smile. "You're not gonna be alone. You've got all o' us ta protect ya. He won't be able ta get within a mile of ya."

Her words were supposed to calm the older woman, but they did little to soothe the paranoia she felt. He'd get her again. He'd catch her alone like he did before and take her, hurt her. No matter how many people she had rallied around to protect her, Jeremy could still sneak his way through them like the serpent in the Garden of Eden. It was just a matter of time when he would strike and infect the prison groups with a poison that would kill them all.

* * *

MaryJane and Beth eventually made their way into the mess hall where spilt up groups were slowly filing in after completing their searches and from the grim looks on their face they came up empty. Merle and Daryl were already there, their faces blank and emotionless, but regardless of their expressions, the sight of them made both girl's hearts jump. As if sensing them, both Dixons looked up, their blue eyes meeting those of their chosen mates. Beth itched to go to Merle whose eyes seemed to spark, the ends of his lips twitching. MaryJane flushed when Daryl's sharp eyes met hers, her stomach curling with desire. He was just so handsome, especially when his overgrown bangs fell into his eyes, giving him that dark mysterious look. To MaryJane, his expression told her that he was less than pleased to see her and that cold look made her avert her eyes towards the floor, dread pitting inside her. If she'd only held his stare like she used to, she would've seen his expression soften and his lips part with masked desire. She clenched her jaw, wanting to crawl back into her bunk and die.

Though, her own problems were pushed aside when Rick, Glenn, Maggie and Hershel entered the room. Suddenly, her anxiety for Beth rose as she let her dark eyes fall on her friend's one-legged father. Poor Beth had her work cut out for her. Rick glanced at Hershel who nodded to him. It didn't dawn on MaryJane what had travelled between them until Rick ushered the other people from the room leaving Beth, MaryJane, Maggie, Glenn and Hershel. Beth's eyes followed Merle as he left, yearning coiling in her belly. Why Rick let MaryJane stay in the room she didn't know, but she was grateful to all of them for letting her stay. She knew it was a family problem, but they involved her which told her that they might've seen her as one of them.

Maggie stepped forward, arms crossed. "Bethy, ya wanna explain wha' tha hell is goin' on between you an' Merle Dixon?"

MaryJane bit her bottom lip and glanced at Beth who straightened her back, lifted her chin high and radiated the air of confidence off of her. Pride swelled in MJ, but she didn't know how long it would last. She silently prayed that Beth would keep that confidence.

"I love him."

Maggie's mouth fell open, Glenn's eyes widened and Hershel remained emotionless. Whiskey eyes appraised the white haired father closely, trying to read his blank expression for disapproval. He wasn't letting up and it was starting to drive her mad. Why couldn't she read people anymore? Despite her inability to read the aged man, she felt her own heart stop at Beth's heart stopping bombshell. It was pretty impressive and risky at the same time, but MJ couldn't shoot her down for it. She'd been that straightforward once before too.

"Nah…ya can't, Bethy. Ya can't _love_ 'im! Yer only eighteen! Yer too young ta know wha' love is!" Maggie exclaimed, the shock still clouding her eyes as she shook her head.

Beth's eyes narrowed at her sister. "I'm not too young, Maggie! Don't ya dare use that against me! I _love_ Merle and I'm never gonna stop lovin' 'im." Her blue eyes turned to her emotionless father. "I know I've disappointed ya, daddy, but Merle treats me so good. He's so kind and carin' 'bout me. He wants ta protect me so fiercely that he basically breathes it! Remember when I went on my first run he saved me from walkers?"

Hershel's eyes fell to the floor and MaryJane saw the flicker of remembrance in his eyes and gratefulness caused the ends of his lips to twitch. Of course, this story was before MaryJane's time with the group, she could only imagine how Merle coming to Beth's rescue changed the teen's and her daddy's outlook on the older redneck. The former vet remained silent and Beth frowned.

Exasperation ruled Maggie as she tried to make sense of her sister's motives and hopefully, to change her mind. "How can ya love 'im, Beth? He's too old fer ya, he's a drug addict, a drunk, he tried ta kill Glenn and he—"

The fiery blonde held up her hand and cut her sister off. "Ya don't need ta remind me of wha' he did or didn't do. He was doin' his job, Maggie. He was jus' a soldier bein' controlled like a puppet by that bastard tha Governor. He was tryin' ta find Daryl because his family is everythin'! Wouldn't ya have done anythin' ta find Glenn, me or daddy? Wouldn't ya torture someone ta get information ta find us?" Beth asked, pointing at her accusingly, knowing Maggie very well would torture someone if it meant finding her family safe.

But, Maggie wasn't going to back down. Everything about what Beth was doing was wrong.

"He's old enough ta be someone's father, Beth! He's mean and cruel! He's not good fer ya! Merle Dixon is the exact opposite of wha' ya deserve!"

"Then who do I deserve, Maggie? A dead man?" Beth snapped, crossing her arms, tears welling up in her eyes.

Maggie frowned, remembering Jimmy's death. She suddenly lost her fire. The human population was dwindling and potential mates were quickly dying off. Not that they would try to repopulate, no one should have a child in the new world.

Beth softened her voice and stepped closer to her sister, putting a hand on her sister's crossed arms. "I've lost Jimmy, you've got Glenn…" Her eyes went to their father whose eyes echoed sadness. "We've lost Mama, our brother…ain't I allowed ta have happiness too?"

Tears welled up in Maggie's eyes. She couldn't deny her baby sister happiness, even if it was with Merle Dixon. The dark haired girl licked her lips and let her eyes fall to the floor, then, as she sniffed, looked back into her sister's blue eyes.

"Does it gotta be Merle Dixon?" She asked.

Despite herself, Beth chuckled at her tone and nodded. "I can't live without 'im, Maggie, he's become a part of me. I've looked past the terrible things he's done 'cause I've seen the man underneath the skin. He's jus' lost, alone, frightened and desperately wantin' ta protect 'is family."

MaryJane's lips grew into a ghost of a smile as motherly pride brightened inside her at Beth's strength and her power to stand up for what she wanted. She was proving that she was a woman and she could make her own decisions. She understood the feeling of liberation to finally have her say, to let all her secrets out and have the vigor to take a stand.

Maggie nodded and chuckled lightly at her sister. "I know…yer makin' it real hard on me, Bethy."

Beth smiled at her sister. "He's wha' I want, Maggie, I ain't never gonna want another man like I do Merle."

"Oh, God! I gag ev'ry time ta say that!" She giggled.

The blonde giggled with her and Maggie took her sister's hands. "So, yer okay with it?"

The elder sister nodded, but not without hesitance. "I can't deny ya happiness, I'd never do that ta ya. It wouldn't be fair…I ain't never gonna like it, Bethy…but if he makes ya happy…then…then I'll _try_ an' accept it…Glenn and I both."

Glenn stepped forward, taking one of Maggie's hands and her husband nodded with masked resentment, but offered Beth a kind smile and took of her own hands creating a triangle. Beth smiled brightly at them, knowing that it would take time for them to really take to her and Merle, but she was glad they would at least try. There was just one other person from whom she needed approval. She turned towards her father who was leaned against a table, his other arm leaning against one of his crutches. Maggie and Glenn also looked back at the elder of the group and they gave Beth humble looks as they released her hands. The youngest Greene walked towards her father and stopped before him, his kind eyes following his daughter.

"Daddy? I know ya don't agree with me. I know yer disappointed in me, but I—"

Her father held up a hand and she shut her mouth, feeling dread pit in her stomach. He didn't need to say anything to her, she already felt chastised from the intensity of his gaze on her face.

"You're my baby girl, Bethy, and you'll always be my baby girl. I've come ta see Merle Dixon in a new light since he returned and began becomin' a main fixture amongst us. I've seen the love he has for his brother and MaryJane. A man who could love his family so passionately makes me realize that he's not the monster we've made him out to be. He was willing ta burn the world down ta protect tha one thing he cared most about…that's a man I can understand and admire."

Beth watched her father's face closely, hopefulness rising in her heart.

"I don' agree with what he's done before…but that's in the past—" He glanced at Maggie and Glenn, as if to remind them. "—and what's in the past needs ta stay there. Merle Dixon might not be the man I imagined for ya…but I know he's more than capable of protectin' and providin' for ya. I never thought I'd come to admire a man like him, but with my respect, I can accept that yer fallin' in love with him because of the man inside and not the one outside. Like Maggie said…if he makes ya happy, it's not my right ta deny ya that. God brought ya two tagether for a reason and I'm not gonna question His will. That being said…"

The youngest Greene's heart fell into her stomach.

"…I jus' want ya ta be careful. Even though I respect Merle, I still worry, especially with his former attachment ta tha Governor. I don' want ya ta be in more danger because of it. I know he'd protect ya as powerfully as he protects Daryl, but I don' want ya ta be used against him should worst comes ta worst."

Beth threw her arms around her aged father, hugging him tightly around the neck and burying her face in his neck. She closed her eyes tightly, smiling against him. MaryJane beamed at the ice melting scene and she was momentarily envious of the family love between the father and daughter. MaryJane missed her father very much.

"Thank you, daddy," Beth whispered in his ear.

Hershel just squeezed her and released her, cupping her cheek and smiling down at her adoringly.

"If he hurts ya he's gonna get a bullet in the ass." Maggie informed and earned an exhausted look from her father who silently chastised her for her terrible language.

Beth just rolled her eyes and hugged her sister and brother-in-law again, thanking them, her blue eyes bright like lake waters in a rock quarry. She was absolutely stunning when she smiled. After thanking her family, she turned to MaryJane and tackled her with a tight embrace. MaryJane held her back, her eyes widening with surprise at the sudden, but not unwelcome, attack.

"What's this for?" She asked in confusion.

The teen pulled back from her and beamed up. "Jus' fer bein' here. Yer presence is jus' assurin' and gives me strength."

Touched, MaryJane smiled and patted her shoulder. Beth turned back to her family then walked out the door and MaryJane followed a few steps behind.

* * *

Merle paced tensely outside the mess hall doors while Daryl was leaned against the wall, his bow draped casually on his thigh in his right hand. The eldest Dixon kept glancing at the door, pausing every few seconds when voices were raised from within. He began muttering quietly to himself, fearing everything, wondering if Hershel was gonna come out that door and blow his head off with his trusty shotgun. Daryl watched his brother, feeling the same as Merle, tense, unsure, worried and fearful, only the tracker didn't pace, he kept still and quiet. His own, hidden eyes moved towards the door, waiting for MaryJane to exit them. He had to go to her, tell her the truth of his feelings for her. If he didn't then she would think he didn't want her, her reaction to meeting his eyes earlier proved it. She was becoming fearful of him. He'd given her every reason to be afraid of him recently and it would take a lot of effort to take it back, to remind her that he was still _her_ Daryl. The Daryl that loved her and wanted her forever.

Both Dixon's froze when the doors opened, revealing a pleased and ecstatic Beth who threw herself at Merle and kissed him. At first, Merle had wanted to push her away and demand an explanation, but she kissed him and he was lost in it. She didn't kiss him in a way that meant 'goodbye', but it was of relief and joy. He hadn't lost her then? Daryl watched with disgust at their passionate tongue battle and focused his eyes on the next person who walked through the doors and his heart did a flip when his beautiful woman exited, stopping to watch Beth and Merle with a hint of envy in her eyes. It was the envy of their kiss, their passion, Merle's utter devotion to her, something the older woman lacked as of late. MaryJane gave the couple a ghostly smile before turning towards Daryl, freezing in her tracks when she realized he was there amongst the shadows.

"Hi," She breathed.

He nodded, wanting to speak to her, his voice gone and throat dry. He saw the disappointment in her eyes when he didn't offer a verbal greeting in reply, but if she only understood that he was going through what he did as a teen when he first started realizing he wanted her more than as a tutor and friend. Beth and Merle finally broke the kiss, hugging each other and no one would ever see such an open expression of relief pass over his features ever again. He didn't look like Merle and it was very heartwarming to see him just melt in Beth's arms. It was very sweet and romantic.

"I guess 'Congrats' are in order." MaryJane half joked, earning a grin from Merle from over Beth's shoulder.

"Ya got that fuckin' right!" He exclaimed, hugging Beth tighter against him.

The hug was broke off when Hershel, Maggie and Glenn exited the mess hall, their eyes falling on Beth and Merle instantly. Merle's expression stayed soft as he eyed all three of them, surprising both Glenn and Maggie. Hershel hobbled a few steps forward.

"If ya don' mind, Bethy, I'd like ta borrow Merle for a little while."

Beth bit her lip, but nodded, feeling a deep lecture in Merle's future and said man already felt it. The one-handed Dixon gave Beth one last look before following Hershel away. Maggie hugged her sister once again before following after her father and the eldest Dixon. Daryl, MaryJane and Beth all watched them until they left their sight and awkward silence fused between them. MaryJane finally broke it, feigning that she needed to check on Judith and Beth followed her, giving Daryl an apologetic look. The tracker stayed planted at the wall, saddened by MaryJane's sudden departure and desire to get out of his presence. It put a hurt to his ego, but he knew it was time to make it right and he would, the next time he could get her alone.

* * *

The sun was almost gone completely down by the time MaryJane fed Judith and put her to bed. After that, followed silently by an internally excited Beth to volunteer for night watch. Rick was at first against the idea, but after relentless assuring and pleading from MaryJane, Rick couldn't deny her. She'd been through a lot already and he felt guilty for trying to deny her something. Why she wanted night watch…he had an idea, but he kept it to himself. He was sure Daryl would fix whatever funk had come between him and MaryJane. At least he hoped so before something else happened to her.

MaryJane sat in the watch tower, her eyes scanning over the fence rows where walkers stumbled about. They actually _were_ more active at night and to get to watch them from a safe distance was interesting. It reminded her that people went out to bars, partied, ate out, went to the movies and seemed livelier than during the work day. She supposed it made sense, their bodies were still used to being more active at night due to excitement to get away from the hardships of life. Beth sat beside her, brushing her hair before putting it back up into a pony tail. She just reeked of joy and MaryJane's envy was growing by the minute. Someone was going to sleep good after watch.

"I'm surprised your family was as calm about it as they were. I figured Maggie would've blew the prison up." MaryJane said, tossing Beth a teasing grin.

"Me too, though, Maggie's always been the stronger of the two o' us and she's never had a problem voicin' her opinion. I figured she would've fought me harder, but I'm not second guessin' my luck." Beth said, letting it out with a breath of relief.

MJ nodded. "I wouldn't either, you're asking for trouble if you second guess luck."

The teenage blonde frowned over at her friend, hearing the ancient hurt that seemed to live in every other sentence she spoke. She opened her mouth to speak when the door opened. They both jerked towards it, hearts stopping and brandishing their knives against the threat. Beth only sighed when it was only Daryl, but MaryJane felt the opposite. She wanted to jump his bones and run away from him at the same time.

"What's up?" Beth asked cheerfully.

Daryl's eyes met MaryJane's causing her heart to skip a beat. God, he was so good looking!

"I was wonderin' if I could talk ta MaryJane alone." He said gravelly, his gaze never leaving the older woman's.

Without hesitation Beth replied in kind. "Yeah, sure, no prob,"

MaryJane wanted to scold her friend for leaving her alone with him, but she was a big girl and could handle Daryl. She'd handled him in more ways than one before, she could do it again…minus the dirtiness. The blonde skipped from the room, winking at MaryJane who looked like she swallowed a frog. Beth knew she would be okay. Hopefully by the morning they would be back together. Maybe that was stupid, childish hope, but it hadn't given up on her in the present. She left the tower in a hurry and closed the door behind her. When it slammed shut the tension in the room rose, bringing the temperature up. MaryJane felt her nerves alight, the fire sparking deep within her belly as Daryl drew closer, setting his bow on the desk. She stood and walked away from him, crossing her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked, rather sharply.

"I wanna talk." He replied, his voice gravelly.

She never failed to shiver every time he spoke. That voice just gave her chills all over.

"About what?"

"'Bout wha' 'appened."

"Oh, you mean the way you so cruelly yelled at me for cheating on you when I really didn't?" She hissed.

At first, she told herself that she would easily forgive him, but at the moment, she felt nothing but irritation. She should've been falling at his feet for actually coming to talk to her. Here, she was snapping at him like a snake striking an enemy. She had the right to do this, right? Then why did she feel so shitty afterward? Daryl didn't lower his eyes, but dark shame flickered across his face.

"Yeah," Was his quiet response.

Slightly taken aback, she lowered her eyes, flushing at her own mortification in her behavior.

"I know I hurt ya, I know I treated ya like shit an' ya took it even though ya knew ya didn' deserve it. I wanna, but I can't take none o' that shit back. I was wrong. I admit that an' I'm…I'm sorry fer e'erythin', fer not listenin' ta ya, fer not bein' there and protectin' ya like I promised I would. If I could take tha past week back I would. I'd erase it all and rewrite it. I tried givin' ya up, but I couldn't. I can't never give ya up. So…I'm 'ere askin' fer ya forgiveness an' I'll understand if ya won', but jus' know that I ain' never gonna let ya get hurt again, I ain' never gonna do wha' I did befer again."

His explanation was short, sweet and to the point. Very Dixon-like. Regardless, she was touched by his words, the emotions of giddiness were evoked and her anger at him dissipated in the wind. She couldn't be mad at him, she'd already understood his reasoning behind his reaction. It would be impossible to hold it against him.

"Daryl—"

MaryJane couldn't finish her sentence for gunshots rang out, echoing in the darkness. MaryJane gasped and Daryl's eyes shot towards the grimy windows where little flashes of light followed the gunshots. With serpent-like reflexes, Daryl lunged towards MaryJane, crouching down as he did and grabbed her, shoving her away from the window, underneath the desk. He reached up and doused the light, blanketing the room in darkness. MaryJane gasped in the darkness, her heart pounding in her chest as she curled her body into itself. Daryl's breaths came out heavily due to being startled and yelling voices were heard close by outside, the voice sounding similar to Rick's. Daryl flipped his head towards MaryJane and placed a hand on her knee.

"Stay 'ere," He whispered, his accent lacing the words thickly.

Panic shot adrenaline through her body, her eyes widening. Her arm shot out and grabbed Daryl's hand.

"No, don't go!" She begged.

Daryl pulled his hand back. "I gotta. They need me. Stay 'ere and stay safe, 'kay?"

MaryJane's eyes darted between him and the door. "But—"

"Promise me." He breathed, gaining her full attention on him, her fight leaving her at the pleading melting expression in his blue eyes.

Damn.

She just nodded, her voice gone. Daryl squeezed her knee and jumped up, running for the door. MaryJane felt tears well up in her eyes as the door slammed behind him. Gunshots rang outside and something terrible told MaryJane that this wasn't just a random attack. All whole list of scenarios ran through her head. Was it Jeremy? Did he somehow gather weapons and decide to attack the prison? Was it not involved with Jeremy? Was it the Governor? Was this another dreaded attack by that crazy man?

A sudden idea popped into her head.

Did Jeremy go to the Governor and now, as allies, they were attacking the prison?

MaryJane didn't have the chance to ponder the question when out of nowhere, the glass from above the desk shattered, a loud booming sound shouting into the room, the sound deafening MaryJane. Her hair flew forward, the desk and her body flying in the same direction with the sheer power of the explosion. She didn't have time to scream, yell, pray, nothing. It went by so fast, she didn't even feel her head smack against a side of the strewn desk, knocking her out instantly. Blood began to drip down from her hairline, her unconscious face pressed into the floor, her arms lying haphazardly around her. Shattered glass, wood and concrete littered the floor. In the corner, an orange light grew amongst the scattered papers. The flame began to grow, spreading quickly with the food that was provided to it. Soon, it began to crawl across the room, grey smoke rising in the tower and filtered out the shattered windows into the open air. The orange, red and yellow color of the fire began to stain the room, MaryJane's body taking on the same hue as the flame drew ever closer to her unconscious form.

* * *

Minutes earlier, Daryl joined the others in firing back at the people who lined the fence in trucks. The tracker was unworried about his woman inside the tower. She was safe and protected within the concrete wall. Nothing could hurt her. All of a sudden, the tower exploded, the glass shattered. Daryl and the others turned away, throwing their arms over their heads to protect themselves from the debris or lack thereof that flew. Daryl recovered quickly and froze in his steps when smoke began to slither from the broken windows. Everything inside him went numb, the blood leaving his face. He let out a cry of anguish and lunged for the tower, only to be stopped by more gun fire, a restraining arm and bullets that missed him by mere inches. The world seemed to turn on itself and darkness of horror fell over him.

"NOOO! MaryJane!"

* * *

**Oh dear, please don't hate me. Was the Governor and the conversation between the Greene's believable? If not, give me suggestions and I'll fix them, but it might take me some time. As I said before, this is where I'm forced to leave it for a short hiatus due to college. Please forgive and bear with me. I'm taking Biology, a Bio Lab, Algebra and German this semester so my time will be taken up with all of that unfortunately. :( Please do not forget about me and this story, but as I said, there won't be an update for a good month, until I have my first more than a weekend break. **

AN: PLEASE go like my page: **LabyFan23's FanFictions** on **facebook**! Thanks!

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next. _

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing! See you all soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I apologize for the lateness, but you all know my legitimate excuse. My studies are going well so far, but it's just the beginning. Here is another long awaited chapter filled with action and what I like to think is angst. I was disappointed to see very few names return to review, but I understand that everyone is in school now and at work so I am not at all surprised. I hope everyone is doing well in their studies and in their job! **

**_I would like to thank those who have reviewed chapter 18_****...**_Katnthe box, KilalaInara, thewalkingdestroyer, igottoomanyloves, missy7293 and anonymous reviewer guest._

**Thank you who has favorited and followed my story! Thanks again!**

Please Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OC(s).**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_The tracker was unworried about his woman inside the tower. She was safe and protected within the concrete walls. Nothing could hurt her. All of a sudden, the tower exploded, the glass shattered. Daryl and the others turned away, throwing their arms over their heads to protect themselves from the debris or lack thereof that flew. Daryl recovered quickly and froze in his steps when smoke began to slither from the broken windows. Everything inside him went numb, the blood leaving his face. He let out a cry of anguish and lunged for the tower, only to be stopped by more gun fire, a restraining arm and bullets that missed him by mere inches. The world seemed to turn on itself and darkness of horror fell over him._

_"NOOO! MaryJane!"_

* * *

Consciousness began to prick in MaryJane's mind. It began as a throbbing pain that spread slowly through every nerve in every limb of her body. Her eyes began to flutter as light began to glare behind her lids. Feeling sparked in her head, her skull pressing against the hard floor. She clenched her fingers, feeling small objects move as she pulled her digits in to make a fist.

Distant sounds flowed into her ears, a ringing distorting it like in a movie where someone is right beside something that blows up. Her eyes opened, the sight of the cracked ceiling above her blurry. She blinked slowly as her head began to move side to side, trying to focus despite the pain in the side of her head. The entirety of her was stunned and felt very bruised, why she didn't know. It hurt to think, her brain feeling as if it was about to explode out of her skull like a bullet shooting through it. That would probably be a relief to the stuffy and pounding throb. Suddenly, white pain shot through the right side of her skull and she groaned, wincing away. She pulled herself to a sitting position, the elevation relieving the agony that flared. Her head lifted as she inhaled, the hairs on the back of her neck rising. That wasn't the night air she smelled. No, it was something else. As her vision began to clear her eyes widened as she felt the heat of flames just feet away from her body.

Her vision started spinning as her dazed whiskey eyes moved around her, watching the rising fire, briefly looking over the pieces of concrete that littered the shattered tower top. The desk was in pieces, papers everywhere and feeding the hungry fire that drew ever so close. Somewhere, it clicked in her hazy mind that she was in danger and that natural instinct kicked in, bringing the sweet adrenaline with it. Face slack with fear and gob smack, she let out a gaspy cough as panic was struck like a match in her gut. As quickly as she could, she reached behind her with her hand, grabbing whatever she could to pull herself up. As she leveraged herself into a standing position with a section of the wall, the adrenaline slipped through her legs, giving her strength to move. She didn't even feel how the flames had already licked some of her exposed skin. Smoke slithered into her body as she heaved for real oxygen and limped towards the stairs that led down to the exit. The red heat seemed to follow closely behind her, desperate and hungry for her flesh. Her heart pounded in her chest as she hobbled across the seemly mile long room, nearly tripping over a few pieces of large debris that disturbed her path.

She didn't notice the peeking of stars above her head from where part of the ceiling was missing. Sweat began to drop down her face as her attempt to escape the inferno became more strenuous due to the excessive inhalation of grey smoke that ached to clog her lungs. It felt like hours before she felt her shaking hand touch the door to the stairs. To her relief when she turned the knob it opened the door. The fire didn't let up on its chase of her as she limped down the stairs, her ankle aching dully. It was hard for her to tell if it was sweat that dripped down her face or blood. She came to that realization when she wiped away what she thought to be sweat, but pulled her hand back to find that crimson stained the back of her hand. Her bottom lip began to quiver as a large wave of panic slammed into her, causing her hand to slip from the rail and her body to plunge the rest of the way down the stairs and into the waiting floor. She landed feet first, hearing the sickening crack in her ankle before she felt the hot flash of pain that flitted across her foot. Her small body slammed into the hard floor, jarring her brain and bones. She felt the tears then, through the sweat and blood. Her right ankle sat limp as she laid against the strangely cool floor. The adrenaline still coursed through her veins, but numbness began to overtake the fire inside her that ordered her to move. The only thing she felt was the throbbing in her head and the sharp, cutting pain of her ankle.

She let her head fall back against the concrete floor in defeat. She was tired of taking body blows one after the other. The pain and intense and she wanted it all to end. It was tempting to let the fire take her and end the suffering and pain that seemed to rule her entire life. No emotional pain could make up for the physical agony that so eagerly made a home of her mortal form. She was tired and wanted to sleep forever, be damned everything else. The end of life began to feel very good to her, the ending of pain that wracked her mentally, emotionally, and physically. Death would be peaceful, easy and she could just rest. Yes, death, the eternal darkness sounded very good.

Though, her weak mind began to ponder how she got there, in the sticky situation she was so brutally thrown in to. The only thing she could think of was Daryl. Suddenly, the darkness looked pretty lonely, but she still wanted it. Meaning had left her fully, making her uncaring of what she left behind.

The second those thoughts fleeted across her mind, white began to fog around the corners of her vision and suddenly she was shot back in and through time, the universe flying before her, the twinkling stars nothing but blurry as MaryJane moved through space. Where was she going? Her question was answered when her entire sight went white only to fade moments later into a dream? A memory? She didn't know, but it looked so real. She wasn't herself in this vision for she was looking at herself, watching her own body that was turned away from her. Her skin perked when she felt someone else enter the dream and her heart leapt when she saw Daryl. He set his bow on the desk in his cell and walked towards her. He kissed her neck, startling the MaryJane in the vision. She turned around with a gasp, only to smack Daryl on the arm in mock irritation. He only smirked and pulled her against him. MaryJane's vision focused on where his hands slid to and her entire form jerked with life as she noticed his hands protectively cupping her swollen belly.

Then, like a flick of a switch, the vision vanished, leaving her wide awake and staring at the ceiling, sweat beading against her skin as the heat few closer. Suddenly, loud bangs pounded against the metal door only feet away from her. It was almost impossible to make out the desperate grunts from outside.

"MaryJane! MaryJane!"

She suddenly forgot the smoke that filled in her lungs or the pain that seemed to make her body a temple. Her heart quickened even faster, so fast she feared cardiac arrest. Her left temple pressed against the floor, her mouth parting in relief, her lips forming his name, the voice coming forth weak, raspy and not the voice she recognized.

"D...Daryl!"

* * *

Daryl shoved from the hold of whoever tried to restrain him. The enemy at the fence was forgotten as only one thought mattered to Daryl. MaryJane. It felt like deadly slow motion to him as he began running towards the smoky tower, his legs moving inches in years instead of seconds. His entire body was numb with dread, his heart pounding with hot desire to get to her, to keep the promise he was always breaking. Not again. After what felt like hours of running he reached the door, throwing his bow aside without a thought, a hand grabbing the handle and pulling. His heart fell into his gut as it stayed firm in its place. The mound of muscle in his chest stopped beating as panic made his eyes widen.

"No...no, no, no, no, no, no!" He chanted in his raspy voice.

With loud grunts he jerked on the handle, turning it and pulling so hard only to fail to get it open. He grew cold.

"Mother fucker! Open up!" He snarled, the smoke reaching his nose.

After moments of trying to get the door to budge he began slamming against it with his shoulder, ignoring the dull ache that followed the rock hard impacts of flesh and bone on metal. He pounded his fists against the door, instinctual, protective terror fueling him on.

"MaryJane! MaryJane!" He hollered, his voice breaking near the middle of her name as dread slowly started to consume him.

Was she dead? Did the blast kill her? _Oh, dear fuckin' God, no! No! Please, no! Not like this! Not—_

"D...Daryl!"

He barely heard her weak cry, but his ears and mind didn't deceive him. She was alive and she was calling for him! Thank God!

"MaryJane! I'm comin'!" He yelled, his palms pressing against the metal door, wanting to wrap his arms around her.

"H-Hurry!" She gasped as her dry throat cracked, loud, pitiful raspy coughs following her plea.

Daryl felt a little bit of him die as terrible coughs followed her cry to him. The smoke was killing her. She needed to get out before it killed her! Desperation made Daryl pound against the jammed door, yelling in frustration as it didn't budge. He kicked and punched and his adrenaline began to waver as his breaths came out in strained heaves.

"Get outta tha fuckin' way!"

Daryl's head zipped around, his sweaty hair flying as his eyes darted towards the familiar voice. Merle was running towards him, a shotgun in hand and fiery protective determination in his icy blue eyes. The one-handed Dixon slid to a stop only a few short feet from the door and Daryl jumped out of the way as the gun went off, echoing against the night. A loud booming crunch sound of metal against metal, partially deafened the desperate tracker who, without hesitation, kicked the door open, a gaping hole where the door lock had been. He dashed inside, the smoke had filled the entire lower level, encasing the room in toxic darkness. He turned his head and coughed before jumping into the fray.

"MaryJane!" He yelled urgently, his hands moving the smoke away from him so he could see further in front of him.

A raspy, familiar voice wheezed from before the metal stairs and Daryl hurried towards her voice. In the darkness he made out a form lying on the floor and through the darkness and smoke Daryl saw it was she and relief swelled inside him, but it was short lived as he kneeled beside her to see blood caking her face and guilt pitted in his gut. Her whiskey brown eyes were hazed from weakness and pain, the spark of life faded dully, so much that it scared the youngest Dixon into action. Being careful to mind what hidden injuries she might've had, he gently looped an arm under her knees and around her back. His heart jumped into his throat when her arms wrapped around his neck, clinging to him like he was her life line and at the moment it was very true. She buried her face into his side of his neck, relief echoing in the too slow pace of her heart beat. Daryl turned his face towards hers, meeting her foggy eyes, his own blue ones full of gut wrenching remorse.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered before standing up straight and dashing through the open door.

Merle waited outside, shooting towards the enemy at the gate, sending the open door where smoke billowed out feverish glances of worry. It took too long for his liking, but his brother and surrogate sister finally emerged from the smoke, Daryl's arms holding her close against his lean form, a dark expression of determination carve into his rugged face. His long bangs covered his eyes, almost hiding the flame of fire that danced in his dark eyes. The older Dixon let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded at his brother who alerted everyone of MaryJane's safety.

"Get her to Hershel! And hurry!" Rick ordered as he reloaded.

With a quick nod, Daryl grabbed up his bow, how he did and balance MJ he would never know, and sprinted towards the prison entrance. He glanced down at her to see her eyes had closed, lips parted, skin pale and blood drying on her skin and in her hair. More was leaking from a wound on the right side of her head which did nothing but kill Daryl inside. She looked like death was warming over and that caused internal fiery turmoil that only made him want to physically beat himself up. This was his fault, she was hurt because of him. She was hurt _again_ because of him. Beth was inside when Daryl burst through the metal door, breathing heavily from the exertion of running and carrying the small woman in his arms. The blonde gasped and cried out in horror at Daryl.

"Where's yer daddy?" He asked breathlessly.

"He's in here..." She led him into the cell block and yelled out to her father who hobbled from his cell, gun in hand.

His kind eyes fell on MaryJane and they widened. "Oh, no! Was she in the tower?!"

Daryl only nodded and strode by him, placing his woman gently on the bed, resting her legs on the bunk then lowered her back and cupped the back of her head to softly place it on the pillow. Hershel's crutches clipped from behind Daryl and he pulled the stool up beside the unconscious MaryJane.

Hershel ordered Beth to retrieve some vital resources and shot his serious gaze to Daryl who looked ready to collapse himself. "We have to wake her and see what hurts. She can't go to sleep, it could mean death."

Daryl's jaw clenched, but he only nodded as he kneeled by the bunk and began gently shaking her shoulders.

"MaryJane, wake up. Open those pretty eyes fer me. I gotta see yer eyes."

He began to smooth what clean hair he could from her face, his fingers smearing in some of the blood that coated her face. Her parted lips closed and her head moved in the slightest, turning towards him. Her eyelids cracked open in the slightest, a weak, but delighted smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Daryl," She wheezed.

"Hey, there, baby, ya gotta stay awake, gotta keep those eyes open fer me an' Hershel, 'kay? Can't go ta sleep on us." He soothed, a blood stained hand moving down to grasp one of her partially limp ones on the bunk.

"Mmm..." She groaned agonizingly. "...but I'm tired...and it hurts."

The mound if muscles that pumped blood through his body cracked at the sound of her voice. "I know it does, MaryJane, but ya gotta fight it. Stay with me, 'kay? Don' clock out on me."

Her eyes slipped closed for a brief moment, but Daryl shook her shoulder, jostling her awake, her eyes glassy with exhaustion, and the effects of the adrenaline having been worn completely off releasing the tidal wave of fresh pain that nearly caused her to black out again. She couldn't stay awake. She was so tired, but not ready to give in to the eternal darkness. She had a light that she wanted to keep and that light was Daryl. MaryJane would fight for him, fight like he did for her. Daryl squeezed her hand when her fingers curled tighter around his in silent emphasis to him that she would fight it all.

Beth returned seconds later with a bowl of water and some gauze. Daryl looked over at Hershel whose head shot towards the sound of the gunfire from outside. His white bearded face then turned solemnly towards the tracker.

"I think ya better get back out there. They need ya." He suggested, anxiety hinting in his calm voice.

Daryl's face hardened and his body tensed against the idea of leaving MaryJane again. She was nearly blown up the last time he left her alone. The elder saw his stubborn hesitation and understood, but the enemy was at their gate, ready for battle and to defend them the groups needed the strongest fighters they could get and Daryl was one of those.

Hershel's gaze locked with Daryl's, showing him the full truth and promise that he held and believed to be true. "I'm not gonna let anythin' happen ta her, but the best thing you can do now is ensure her safety by goin' out there and beatin' those men."

Everything inside Daryl wanted to deny the logic behind Hershel's words like a snake's venom in the human body, but he took to it like a horse to sugar. He couldn't deny it. They needed him out there and if he wanted to make sure MaryJane was truly safe he'd go back out there and not stop until they ran with their tails tucked between their legs or until they were dead. And it wasn't that he didn't trust Hershel with MaryJane, it was because all of his mistakes involving her in the recent past was slapping him in the face. He was taking her for granted and he understood that then. She was mortal, just like he was and she could be broken too. Maybe he'd grown immune to the fact that she would always come back to him, especially since she had after the world went to shit. Perhaps deep inside his mind he thought that she could come back from the dead and return to him. She _could_, but not in the way he would want. He'd been a bitch all the time and it took the recent events of terrible things to make him fully see what Merle and Carol had been talking about. One day she would be gone and couldn't come back to him. One day he would be alone and he would kick himself for allowing the days and moments of their fallout to be in more separation. He'd taken everything for granted, but not anymore. Things were going to change.

Daryl nodded to Hershel and stood, allowing Beth to kneel in his spot next to MaryJane. Her fingers tightened around his, making him freeze in his steps to move away.

"Be careful," She coughed, a little sparkle of life breaking through the glassy mist in her brown eyes.

He nodded. "I will,"

With that, he squeezed her fingers and their grasps slipped apart and for her that was the moment she was least afraid. He was going to battle, yes, but she knew he would come back to her. There was no doubt in her mind. He would fight, fight like he always did.

* * *

Carl felt something prick in the back of his mind. It unsettled him, his head turning towards the dark entrance of the Tombs. His skin began to crawl as a deadly feeling began to rot away at his insides. Pulling his pistol from its holster he headed into the Tombs, the darkness swallowing him. He travelled down the marked halls quietly, ears and eyes alert for walkers. He crept like a bug on the ceiling, invisible to everything around him. He turned down a few more halls when he froze in his steps, hearing deep, whispery sounds from a few halls down. He slid to a silent stop at the end of one hall and slowly tilted his head to gaze around the corner. His blue eyes widened when he saw the distant beam of a flashlight. His blood froze with ice and his heart skipped to a racing beat. They were inside the prison. He needed to tell his dad.

With that last thought he turned back the way he came and made a mad dash back towards the cell block, a hand holding the Deputy's hat on his head. Something else was going on and the young man figured out that the fire fight that was going on outside was just a ruse, the real fight was coming to them...from the inside.

* * *

Rick fired his gun, taking cover behind some crates. Daryl had joined the battle moments earlier, looking weary, worried and pissed. The leader couldn't blame him. Shit seemed to have hit the fan and Daryl and MJ were getting most of the shit.

"Rick! Yer boy's a comin'!" Con warned from a few feet away.

Feeling his gut turned in on itself in the slightest his eyes darted towards his young boy, his skinny legs carrying him from the prison, something strange in his gaze. Rick glanced back at the firing enemy and waved his son over, covering him with his own bullets until Carl was safe with him.

"I thought I told you ta stay with Beth and Hershel." He scolded as he began to reload his six-shooter.

Carl took in deep gulps of breath as he began to speak. "They're—inside."

Rick froze, his eyes darting back to his son, wide and startled. "What?"

"I went into the Tombs and I heard voices and saw flashlight beams. Dad, the bullets flyin' out here is a smoke screen. There's men tryin' to infiltrate from the inside!" Carl explained logically, his eyes dead on his father, hoping the older man would understand.

Daryl froze and threw his head towards Rick and Carl, his face going white and heart stopping in its adrenaline fueled tracks as the weight of the kid's words shoved against Daryl and an itching sensation prickled at the bottom of his feet to run, to stop this who dared to attack them on the inside. Rick's eyes met Daryl's horrified ones, not surprised that the man he considered a brother had heard Carl. His gaze locked with Daryl's, seeing a familiar desire in his eyes to run and put a stop to every and _any_ threat towards what he loved. But, they were in a sticky situation. The Governor and an army of men lined the front fence row and it was difficult to pick them off. They needed every able man fighting them off, but if there were others sneaking through an unknown hole in the prison to infiltrate from the inside then they'd be surely and truly fucked. Rick had to think. He couldn't just jump willy nilly towards another invisible enemy. It wasn't that he didn't believe his son, but his hands were tied. He'd have to split the groups up and that would weaken them.

Rick lifted his eyes towards Daryl and the leader shook his head at him, silently ordering him not to move. His blue eyes flickered back to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder as his brows furrowed.

"You're sure?" Rick asked seconds after it processed.

Carl nodded feverishly. They needed to hurry or those others would be on Beth, Hershel, Emily, her boys and Judith who were basically defenseless.

"One-hundred and ten percent sure!"

Daryl cease his gun fire and watched Rick's facial features, waiting for the order to run like hell into the Tombs and annihilate the fuckers. His hopes were dashed when he was ordered to stay behind, striking the match of the deadly Dixon anger. Seriously? The tracker sprinted over to them, sliding into a sitting position to avoid the flying bullets. Rick sat motionless as a plan formulated in his head. He turned towards his son, placing a serious, firm hand on his shoulder.

"Carl, I want you to take me, Michonne, Charlie and Slim into tha Tombs, hopefully they'll still be there." Carl nodded as Rick turned his Officer Friendly stare onto Daryl who looked ready to explode. "Daryl, I need you here ta keep firing at them, distactin' 'em."

"I ain' gonna jus' fuckin' sit 'ere an' let somethin' happen ta MaryJane!" Daryl snapped back through clenched teeth.

Rick sighed. "None of us are gonna let anythin' happen ta MaryJane, Daryl. They ain't gonna make it inta tha cell block, I promise you."

Daryl grimaced at Rick. "Why me?"

"'Cause I know you can handle yerself out 'ere. The others need a leader while I'm gone and I'm countin' on ya ta be that leader. If ya wanna protect MaryJane—" Rick pointed to the enemy at the gates. "—then make sure those bastards don't get through."

He hated it. He fuckin' _hated_ it! Why did he have to stay there and not go with them? While a part of him was prideful of what Rick said the protective part wanted to spit his leader bullshit back into his face and curse him…but he didn't. Something held him back, it was a familiar feeling he'd given in to since Rick came into his life. Submission. He trusted Rick and he hadn't given the redneck a reason not to trust him. He could trust MaryJane with him and he could trust his brother's heart with him as well. After a few tense moments of silence Daryl finally nodded. His leader nodded back and smacked his son's arm softly to get him to retrieve the others. Rick glanced back at Daryl who looked defeated and just offered him a comforting pat on the shoulder before following after Carl who had managed to grab the people his father wanted.

Daryl watched them secretly run back to the prison, hiding behind walls and amongst the tall grass as to not alert the enemy that they had made their inside men. His heart tortured him inside his ribcage to go after them, but he withheld the urge. He had the rest of the people outside depending on him and his order. He glanced over at Con who stared at him seriously, shotgun cupped in both of his aged hands. Daryl nodded to him and lifted his own rifle and turned to fire at the threat known as the Governor. The ringing of Daryl's gun exploded, walkers in the distance turning towards the sounds and slowly limping towards it amongst the dark trees.

* * *

As the small group ran towards the Tombs, Carl and Rick briefed them on the situation, ordering them to keep alert and ready for anything. They followed Carl into the darkness, keeping their flashlights trained towards the ground close by as to not alert the enemies inside. All was quiet until they reached the middle of the trail into the Tombs, the hushed echo of voices from not too far ahead. With a signal of his hand everyone skidded to a stop, he peeked around the corner to see shadows down another hallway. A quick plan formulated in his head and he signaled for Michonne and Slim to go across the hall into the other turn that was parallel to the wall they all leaned against. He turned to Charlie and Carl, telling them to retrace their steps and come in behind the group just in case they tried to make a run for it. Carl, knowing the Tombs like the back of his hand, signaled for Charlie to follow him and they took off back the way they came. Rick hoped they'd make it in time. He lifted his pistol and leaned it against the wall, turning his eyes towards Michonne and Slim who nodded to him. Now all they could do was wait.

And to their relief, they didn't have to wait for the steps grew faster towards them. Rick's blue eyes locked with Michonne's dark ones. They listened as the steps grew closer and closer, the tension coiling in Rick's gut, his heart pounding in his chest and for a moment he was looking into Shane's dark eyes, those eyes of a friend who long since died. It almost felt like he was back in the police force, about to ambush a house full of meth labs. He blinked and nodded to Michonne who returned it and they swung around their corners, pointing their weapons at the intruders who skidded loudly in alarm at the sudden obstruction. Guns raised and triggers were cocked. Rick's eyes ran over every face he could see in the darkness. There were a few that were shaded.

"Put down your weapons!" Rick yelled, sounding very much like a cop.

"Fuck you!" A voice replied.

"If you don't put your weapons down I _will_ shoot you!" He added, his aim already locked on one of them men's heads.

"Do it, mother fucker!" Another challenged.

_Don't tempt me._ Rick thought bitterly.

Rick's eyes caught movement from behind the startled group to see his son and Charlie there, guns raised and he repeated his order.

"I repeat, put your weapons down!"

"Why don't you, shithead?!"

That was it. Rick pulled the trigger and his bullet tore through the man's skull, killing him instantly. Blood splattered against the wall and one of his comrade's, startling him.

"Pity," Rick whispered under his breath before all hell broke loose.

The others pulled their guns, but Charlie and Carl took them down before they had a chance to raise their guns. The remaining men, realizing they were outnumbered, panicked and began shooting. Michonne twirled her katana around, taking a man's arm off and ending his life with a stab to the brain. Slim had ducked around the corner to reload while Rick mercilessly killed the Governor's men, feeling his chest elate with his success in protecting his family. Bodies littered the hallway, blood staining the walls, the stench of death already festering in the air like a bad perfume at the mall. One last man threw his gun down and curled into the wall next to one of his fallen buddies, crying and begging for mercy.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me! Please! Have mercy!"

Rick reloaded his pistol and approached the man, cocking his trigger and pointing it at the man, heartless staring at the shadow tainted body.

"Why shouldn't I? Give me a reason." He hissed raspily.

Ever so slowly the face turned away from the shadows and Charlie pointed his flashlight at the man and everybody in the hallway froze when the face became painfully familiar. Big hazel eyes stared pleadingly up at Rick, his face pale and beaded with sweat of anxiety. It was almost like someone had punched Rick in the gut…that was the level of emotion he felt before he grew deeply numb inside, ice cold cruelty turning him into a man of solid ice with a glare to match.

Jeremy.

Rick didn't lower his gun as his eyes widened which didn't reassure Jeremy. The leader's face grew stony as he took a step closer towards the kid, nearly pressing the barrel of his gun against the skin of his forehead.

"You've got alotta explainin' to do." Rick growled.

All that was heard in the hallway was the deep swallow of Jeremy Duncan.

"Book 'em, Dan-o," Rick whispered to himself as he grabbed the kid by the collar of his shirt and hauled him to his feet.

Charlie and Slim flanked the kid who tried meeting their eyes, but only managed to receive glares of unfeeling ice. Rick turned towards the ring leader of the group of dead bodies that were scattered across the floor. He was a Hispanic man with dark hair and facial hair. Somehow he looked strangely familiar to Rick, but he ignored it. His fingers curled around the handle of his knife in the belt around his waist and kneeled before the body. Carl watching his father, uncertain of what to think of what his father was doing.

* * *

Daryl had ordered a temporary cease fire. They didn't need to waste bullets they didn't have so the members on the front line took shelter from the gun fire which seemed never ending. Daryl was briefly reminded of the story of England in WWII when the Germans dropped bombs on the country for days and nights without end. Suddenly, the redneck understood what the people of England must've felt like.

"Daryl!" Con called from feet away.

His eyes darted over to him, a bullet grazing against the top of the wooden crate he sought cover behind.

"We can't hold out fer much longer! We gotta do somethin'!" He yelled.

Daryl sighed heavily and opened his mouth to respond when a familiar voice broke through the gunfire, the firing ceasing with a called order from the Governor hundreds of yards away.

"You lose!"

The tracker's dark eyes shot towards Rick who carried a bag in his hand, his gaze narrowing on the sack suspiciously. Something dark stained the bottom of it and an itching feeling tickled Daryl in a bad way. Rick stopped before the first gate, his slightly maniacal blue eyes meeting those of the Governor who stood atop his truck, that black patch over his missing eye.

"Ya think you could fool us! You lost! I killed your men! All of 'em! Not such hard asses!"

The Governor stared at him with emotionlessly, but the slight clenching of his jaw signaled to Rick that he got a response. So, he pulled forth his secret weapon, opening the bag and grabbing whatever it was at the top and pulled it out. Daryl's eyebrows shot up as Rick's hand was curled around the dark hair of a head. Merle's eyes grew wide as the face of the beheaded man was Martinez. He'd been friends with him at one time…before he went rogue. Despite the evil man at the gate looking less than impressed he did look pissed. Martinez had been in close with Philip and considered a good friend. No doubt it would only piss him off more, but at the moment Merle felt slightly liberated. Martinez was dead, one less threat to him, Beth and Daryl. But Merle was confused about how Rick managed to get his head.

"Your little plan failed! You ain't hurt us yet! Get tha fuck outta 'ere!" Then he threw the head towards the Governor, over the gate. "And take your man with ya!"

Rick heaved as silence filled the battlefield, both sides holding their breaths, waiting for an explosion of gun fire, maybe another real one that nearly killed MaryJane. Though, it never came. All they heard and saw was the trucks starting up and driving away. Disbelief flowed through the groups like a shared sickness, releasing the breaths they'd been holding, lungs burning with the lack of oxygen. Rick's eyes locked with Philip's and both leaders silently agreed that it wasn't over. It was never be over until one of them was dead, their respected homes were in flames and the people they cared about dead.

Besides, the Governor didn't really lose. He'd attracted the attention of walkers from miles around. The pricks would have their hands full with trying to take out the growing population that strained their fences. So, he didn't leave any less confident than he came. He may've lost an important asset in the prison and a few good men, but they could be replaced. The boy was just collateral damage and despite his anger at how such a perfect plan was ruined another would come. The kid got what he deserved. He personally thought. He was mental, not a loss to the world. Philip was positive that it wasn't the end and he'd come back again with another plan to rid the people of the prison forever.

* * *

The groups sat in dead silence for the longest time until Katie spoke softly, saying it was over and it was then cheers broke out. Maggie hugged Glenn, Slim and Con kissed their wives. Merle only grinned at Rick who slapped his son's shoulder in a fatherly manner. Daryl stood and stared at the empty space where the Governor had been in shocked disbelief. It was over. Though, the rejoicing was soon cut off when Rick placed his hands on his hips and grew hard and solemn, the destroyed watch tower smoldering behind him ominously into the dark sky.

"We've got a problem."

Every mouth closed shut with the snap of their teeth, the flushed faces of joy grew pale again. Daryl stiffened and brandished his cross bow, the protective impulse triggering his need to eliminate whatever the problem was.

"Whadaya mean?" Con asked as he wrapped a protective arm around his wife's waist.

Rick's eyes flickered to the ground towards Katie, then back to the others in the group before landing on Daryl and staying there. The tracker's eyes squinted at the strange look in Rick's eyes, his stomach coiling.

"We caught one o' tha intruders and he, uh…it's someone we all know."

Daryl's eyes shot to Merle for a moment before going back to Rick. The leader went silent before taking a few steps closer to the confused redneck.

"It was Jeremy."

The face of the youngest Dixon grew grim, his jaw clenching tightly and hands curling tighter around his bow. Gasps echoed through the group, Katie's face wearing an expression of pure horror.

"We've got 'im in a cell, but under no circumstances is anyone ta go near 'im without my permission." Officer Grimes ordered, the demand hinted mostly at Daryl who was tensed, ready to run.

"You're lyin'! Jeremy'd never do that!" Katie yelled, ignoring Con when he tried to shush her.

Rick turned towards Katie, Daryl's cold eyes flashing over to the older woman with hatred. She was so blind, tempting Daryl to walk over there and smack her across the face. He wanted to hit something at that moment. The rage boiled angrily inside him like lava inside a volcano near the climax before an eruption.

"After e'erythin' that little shit's done ya think he ain't got tha goddamned balls ta do this?!" Daryl snapped, stalking a few steps towards the older couple.

Katie stared in wide eyed shock at the younger man she only known for almost a month, the man her surrogate daughter adored. Seeing he had her attention, Daryl didn't risk losing it, so with loud hand motions he made his point.

"He's fuckin' stalked 'er, hell, he's almost fuckin' _raped_ 'er! And ya think he ain't gonna go ta tha goddamned _Governor_ fer help, knowin' he can kill me and take MaryJane fer 'imself while tha Governor kills the rest o' ya'll?!"

Quiet followed Daryl's explosion, but eyes were averted as most everyone saw the truth behind his explanation. Con's wife looked ready to cry, but it wasn't because Daryl yelled at her, but because she was starting to see the truth herself. The thirty year old man had no regrets for yelling at her or anyone else. With a scoff and the shake of his head, Daryl stalked off, not waiting to hear someone's retort in defense of the little bastard. Dark hair hung in his eyes as he stalked towards the prison, murder in his dark blue eyes. Moments later he was joined by his brother, Rick, Maggie and Glenn who glanced at Daryl nervously, waiting for another explosion. He knew they had caught back up with him to keep him from going for Jeremy. While that was on his mind, there was something more important pressing on him and she was lying in the care of Hershel Greene.

* * *

Hershel looked over when a shadow blocked the entrance. His expression softened when he realized it was only Daryl, the tracker's eyes only on MaryJane. The vet took in the man's form, frowning at the pure exhaustion and lost countenance in his hair hidden eyes.

"How is she?" He asked, the deeply accented and raspy voice almost inaudible.

"She's fine now, restin' mostly…" He trailed off as Daryl set his bow down and sat on the edge of the bed next to MaryJane's knees, his expression filled eyes staring at her.

The fear in Daryl's eyes only gave Hershel hope. It was refreshing to see someone look at another person that way. He knew that Merle must've looked at his Bethy that way if Daryl looked at MaryJane like that. It was reassuring and uplifting. He'd been sitting by MJ's bedside, praying to God for her quick recovery, knowing that Daryl wouldn't want to live should she leave him. He prayed for Daryl, his daughter and Merle. He prayed that God would grant mercy on them and not take any more people away. Like Daryl, Hershel was tired of losing people too. He didn't want it to start again with MaryJane.

"…she's gonna be jus' fine. Jus' a few minor burns on her arms and hands—" Daryl's blue eyes flickered to the bandages on MaryJane's forearms and hands. "—she's suffered from a minor case of smoke inhalation, so she doesn't need to speak for the next few days, but all that she needs is rest and no stress whatsoever. I'd say she'll be back to normal in a week."

The tracker remained silent throughout Hershel's entire informative evaluation, just letting the information sink in.

"If you hadn't have gotten to her when ya did then she would've died from tha smoke."

The youngest Dixon stiffened, his hands curling into fists on his knees, his jaw ticking. Another wave of reassurance washed over the white bearded man to see the reaction. It seemed that MaryJane and Daryl weren't seen together much, if at all, for a long while and Hershel had begun to worry if they weren't as serious as they were made out to be. No, he was sure that Daryl still loved her. After knowing Daryl for as long as he has he'd come to the conclusion that once Daryl Dixon…or any Dixon fell in love with someone he'd love that woman for the rest of his life and until he drew his last breath. He hoped the same was for Merle, though, if Daryl was devoted to MaryJane and had been since years before…then Merle could do the same.

"You don't need ta worry too much, Daryl, she's not gonna leave ya that easily." Hershel assured, smiling warmly at the younger man.

Daryl just stood in response, casting a look at MaryJane before turning away, picking up his bow and walking towards the door. The older man's smile faded and returned his gaze towards MaryJane's head wound. He didn't hear Daryl's boots stop in the doorway. When a quiet, almost broken voice whispered from the doorway, Hershel looked up, his eyes falling on Daryl's back which faced him.

"I ain't gonna leave her neither…never."

Without turning back, Daryl left as silently as he came. Hershel stared at the open cell door, his smile crawling back to his face and he picked up the damp cloth in the bowl beside him and ran it over MaryJane's forehead. He whispered to himself, as if reassuring the unconscious woman before him.

"1 Corinthians 13:4-8."

* * *

Daryl stalked with purpose through the prison, towards the place Jeremy was being kept. It ends now, all of it. The little shit was going to get what he deserved. Daryl climbed up the stairs, towards the lonely cell where the boy was kept, the same one he escaped from. His steps were silent as he approached, his eyes peering in to see Jeremy with his back against the opposite wall across from him, knees up against his chest and face buried in his arms. His body was slumped with something like defeat, submission.

"Why?" Was all Daryl asked, his voice deep and deadly, no room for bullshit.

Jeremy's head shot up, startled by Daryl's presence and for a moment fear flickered across his pale face. He just stared at Daryl, open mouthed. Sneering, Daryl pulled out a hair pin and unlocked the cell door, putting Jeremy on high alert, his hands coming to lie flat on the floor. Daryl entered, setting his bow on the bunk.

"Get up." He ordered, but Jeremy remained still.

With a seething sneer, Daryl stalked over to him and lashed out like a striking viper, wrapped his fingers around the kid's collar and hauled him to his feet.

"I _said_ 'Get. The fuck. Up!" The tracker hissed before shoving the kid against the wall.

He let out a cry mix with fear and pain. Daryl pulled out his knife and stuck it to his throat, silencing the boy.

"If ya fuckin' scream…I'll bleed ya dry." He growled.

The kid only swallowed and Daryl threw him to the floor, sheathing his knife. Jeremy landed on the ground with a hard thud and grunt. He tried to crawl away, but Daryl slammed his boot onto his back, sending his stomach to the ground with a violent thrust. Jeremy whimpered when something cracked in his chest.

"Ya think ya can get away with what ya've done, huh?" Daryl asked, his voice soft, but deathly sounding.

He removed his boot and kicked his side to flip him onto his back and Daryl climbed over him, straddling the boy's stomach, landing a punch to his still bruised face, Jeremy's hands grabbing at Daryl's shirt to try and get him off, but Daryl, being older and having been trained by Merle to be hard as rock, the all show muscle boy had no real strength.

"Yer gonna pay fer what ya've done, ya little shit!"

Daryl lifted his fist to punch him again, but a strong hand grabbed it, stopping Daryl's attempt to slug the kid again. Zipping his head towards the owner, another pair of arms grabbed his other arm, hauling him up off Jeremy who crawled away. Daryl grunted and yelled, cussing the people who tried to stop him. He came to find that his own brother and Slim were restraining him.

"Fuck you, Merle! Ya best let me go!" He ordered, the volcano erupting.

Rick felt déjà vu unfold as he stepped in front of Daryl, trying to calm him down.

"Daryl, you need to calm down. This ain't tha way to handle this."

Daryl didn't respond, only thrashed harder against his brother and Slim. Rick frowned and signaled with his head for them to get him outside of the cell. Somehow, as they drug him out, Daryl managed to get one arm free and he pointed at Jeremy.

"I'm gonna stomp yer ass!"

"Shut tha fuck up, little brotha!" Merle yelled, shoving him away from him and from the cell.

Daryl snarled at his brother who was handed his cross bow by Rick. Said leader stepped from the cell and closed the door, locking it again, not even caring to go to Jeremy's aid. Con glared at the boy from beside Rick, the side of his rifle against the side of his face, his eyes lost in deep thought. Grimes turned towards Daryl, a hand pointed towards him.

"We gotta be calm 'bout this, Daryl. We ain't gonna get nothin' from 'im by beatin' 'im."

"Gimme a few minutes alone an' he'll be singin' like a damned canary." Daryl retorted, his face curled with a rage that reminded Rick of their first meeting at the campsite outside of Atlanta.

Merle wasn't against the idea, in fact, if it were up to him he'd let his brother get his anger out then come back and interrogate the kid. Seemed only logic to beat him to get information. Though, he w_asn't_ in charge, Officer Friendly was and that was a damned shame. The kid needed a lesson and both Dixons could show him what kind of consequences came from betraying their family. Rick kneeled on the balls on his feet in front of the cell door, a piece of his curly hair falling onto his forehead.

"Jeremy. This can be easy and painless if you just tell us why you've done this—"

"Why should I tell you anything? You've already sentenced me to death!" He snapped back, curling against the frame of his bunk.

That was true and Rick wasn't about to deny it. It wasn't like the kid wasn't deserving of it.

"You've threatened members o' this group and you've assaulted and nearly raped tha one woman ya claim ta love and adore. You've lead tha Governor and 'is men 'ere and tried ta get 'em inside ta harm us. Why do ya think we've decided ta kill ya!?" Con snarled, taking menacing steps towards the cell door.

Pure betrayal stained Jeremy's face as he gazed at Con. It was ironic that days earlier he was willing to sell the older man's life to the Governor in exchange for MaryJane. Con felt no pity towards the boy he'd once considered a son. That boy was dead and the silver haired rancher didn't even recognize the man that sat in the cell. Jeremy turned his watery eyes back to Rick. His bottom lip trembling, his face turning red, the veins in his head starting to pop out as he clenched back what Daryl thought was either a mental breakdown or a mental explosion.

"Whadaya want from me?" He asked stiffly, sounding like a victim on a crime TV show rather than the guilty murderer.

Rick kneeled down on the balls of his feet, resting his forearms on his knees.

"We wanna know why. Did you bring the Governor here ta kill us?"

Eerie silence followed, Jeremy's eyes full of tears, his face growing red and his jaw clenching. Everyone braced for the explosion that happened just seconds later.

"Alright! You want me to confess! I'll _fuckin'_ confess! I brought the Governor here to _kill_ every single one of you! Then once you were all _dead_ I'd walk over your dead corpses and claim what was mine! Then…after abiding my time I was gonna _kill_ the fuckin' one-eyed psycho too! Then I'd be in full power and MaryJane would've been _mine_!" He exploded, jumping up from his seated position and lunging for the door like an insane asylum inmate, making Rick scramble to his feet to back away.

Daryl swiped forward, Rick placing a restraining hand on the tracker who glared at the kid in the cell. "Ya think yer so fuckin' clever, huh? In yer little plan tha Governor blew up the watchtower wit' MaryJane inside! She almost died 'cause o' ya! She's fightin' fer 'er life right now 'cause o' yer damned greed and stupidity!"

The fire in Jeremy's eyes faded, his orbs widening a fraction, the fear clear. "What?"

"Yeah, it's yer fault ya almost killed 'er, Jeremy…"

"No, no, no, no, no, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Jeremy yelled, taking a step away from the door, rubbing his hands over his face.

Pulling his shoulder from Rick's hold Daryl took a stalking step forward. "If she dies yer a dead man…and if she lives…she ain' never gonna forgive ya."

The handsome young man lifted his head, tears falling from his eyes and Rick saw the raw remorse in the kid's eyes.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." He whispered, broken.

Daryl scoffed, spat at Jeremy's feet and stalked away. He was done. Rick and Con could do whatever the hell they wanted. He didn't care anymore. All that mattered to him was MaryJane, his desire for vengeance all burnt out. If she lived without any permanent damage then that was all that mattered. He knew a council meeting would be set up after Rick got done talking with the Germ, but he wasn't so sure he was fit to be a part of it. It wasn't up to him anymore.

He stopped just outside the cell MaryJane was lying in, Beth and Hershel at her side. The one-legged man was rubbing a cool rag over the injured woman's forehead. Daryl's heart squeezed uncomfortably as he saw all the bandages on her arms and hands. Beth was humming, stroking MaryJane's hair gently. Sensing his presence, Hershel looked up and over, his expression softening.

"She's jus' restin' now. Woke up some time ago askin' fer ya, but she fell back asleep seconds later." He informed.

The tracker only swallowed and nodded. The white haired man glanced at his daughter.

"I think you outta check in on Judith and the kids." He suggested.

Beth glanced at Daryl then nodded, taking the hint. The blonde laid a soft kiss onto MaryJane's forehead before standing and walking from the room. Hershel stood to go, letting Daryl take his seat. The redneck took the stool, reaching his hand out to wrap it around MaryJane's bandaged one. His jaw clenched and he blinked the tears back, glad that his bangs were partially hiding how broken he was.

"Repay no one evil for evil, but give thought to do what is honorable in the sight of all. If possible, so far as it depends on you, live peaceably with all." Hershel began from the doorway. "Beloved, never avenge yourselves, but leave it to the wrath of God, for it is written, 'Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord.' To the contrary, 'if your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink; for by so doing you will heap burning coals on his head.' Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good."

"Romans 12:17-21." Daryl rasped, his dark blue eyes resting on MaryJane.

Hershel lifted his head with admiration. Both Dixons knew their scripture.

"Are you still dead set on killin' Jeremy for what he done?" The old man asked curiously and worriedly.

Daryl remained silent, grimacing at the bed sheets. Hershel stepped back inside and placed a stern hand on the tracker's shoulder.

"Listen to me, my friend. Revenge won't bring ya _any_ peace."

The youngest Dixon lifted his head to gaze darkly into Hershel's eyes and the older man froze from the cold murder in his eyes. "The moment he laid a hand on MaryJane in violence was the moment peace wasn't no longer an option for me. At that moment he became a dead man."

* * *

**So? What say everyone? I know the Germ hasn't been annihilated just yet, but his day of reckoning will come, I promise. I am eager for it myself and for what the future holds for Daryl and MaryJane. Do you think the Governor will return or not? Will Daryl and MaryJane finally come together again? Tune in next time! Thank you all again who favorited my story, is following it and to those who reviewed! Such darlings!**

AN: PLEASE go like my page: **LabyFan23's FanFictions** on **facebook**! Thanks!

_REMINDER: Please take the poll on my profile concerning the franchise of story I should write next._

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing! See you all soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all! Long time no see. I am very sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter, but school and work caught up with me, taking up most of my time. I promise to be on time with the next one. I know this chapter is considerably shorter than my other chapters, but I wanted to get this one out to you and without throwing too much drama so quickly. Things will start picking back up plot wise in Chapter 21 which I am eager to start writing on immediately. I have missed you all and look forward to hearing your opinion on this long awaited chapter.**

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed Chapter 19... **Katnthe Box, NRIASB, thewalkingdestroyer, missy7293, igottoomanyloves, DarylDixon'sLover, and hippielicious. _

Please read and enjoy! And thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed my stories and myself. I am very appreciative to have your time and interest.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs. I am just taking literary liberties with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Rick walked through the cell block, the colors of the once black night finding color from the ever rising sun. His body was tense for the fight ahead, the fight that was surely going to break out between groups and families. This meeting was going to go bad…or very badly. There would be no good to come from the discussion of Jeremy's fate. There were some who were dead set on his punishment while others were holding out on the kid, thinking there was still good left in him. Maybe Rick was being short sighted and hypocritical, but he knew what it was like to fall into the darkness and never return, but he had returned. It was those moments that had him rethinking his gung-ho desire to pop a bullet into the kid's head. No one tried to lock him away and kill him after Lori died. They let him try and fix himself. Then…he remembered the Governor, how he never seemed to change even after Woodbury fell. He was still out for blood, wanting to kill him and his family. There was a man who could never return to the light and Rick's gut told him that Jeremy wouldn't ever stop until he was successful and he couldn't risk the safety of his family or his group which included MaryJane. So, he already knew his vote and when it came to the final decision, not everyone would accept it easily.

The former cop stopped outside the door of the cell, resting his hand on the butt of his pistol, gazing at the man who was holding the hand of the unconscious form on the bunk. Pity curled in his heart. He'd been in his position before.

"You comin' to the meetin'?" He asked, his voiced gravelly.

Daryl lifted his head and glanced at Rick, those dark blue eyes tired and ancient. To Rick, he looked years older than he really was.

"I ain' leavin' 'er again." He rasped in reply.

The fully bearded man nodded slowly, understanding, and began to turn away when Daryl's voice stopped him.

"E'erybody already knows what I'd vote, Rick."

Without looking back, the leader swallowed, nodded and walked away, his boots clicking against the concrete floor.

* * *

"What other choice do we have?" Con asked sternly.

"We can do anythin' but kill 'im!" Katie yelled, pacing across the library, her husband standing away from her, the couple at odds.

It felt like a war zone in the library, Merle and Rick felt like soldiers in hostile territory, not knowing if they should retreat or hold their ground. Instinctively, Rick's hand twitched near his pistol. The adrenaline from the yelling was making the nerves of oncoming walkers start revving up. Even Merle was feeling on edge despite his usual cool in tense situations having been in the military and all. Though, he had to admit it felt odd not being the one with the family problems that quickly resorted to yelling. And the older Dixon couldn't help but feel a little stunned, Katie never seemed like the type of lady to yell.

"He brought those men in here to kill us, moma! He ain't that sweet boy we all knew in the beginnin'! He tried to rape MaryJane!" Emily cried from beside her father.

"Emily!" Katie cried at her daughter, exasperated.

Why was her daughter turning her back on him? He was like her brother!

Rick stayed back, his eyes moving between the torn family, loyalties and morals clashing like the mighty Titans in Greek mythology. While Rick wasn't really in the council, everyone still considered him their leader and the ultimate decider. Though, he felt this was beyond him. Jeremy wasn't a part of his group and it tied his hands. It wasn't his decision to make, but he made it his business when someone attacked a member of his, a woman he considered his sister. Yet, the cop side of him knew that it was best to let the other group of friends work out their own internal loyalty issues. However, he was silently agreeing with Con and questioning Katie's reasons for sticking up for the kid when the fact was that he tried to hurt MaryJane in the worst way possible.

"Don't 'Emily' me, Moma! How can you stand there and defend him? How would you feel if he did it to me?" She shouted back, her pretty face growing pink with frustration.

Katie crossed her arms stubbornly. "I would still forgive him."

"Even if he woulda been successful in infiltratin' tha Governor an' his posse inta the prison and killed ya withoutta second thought?" Merle snapped viciously, Katie's eyes shooting to him in surprise.

Rick glanced at Merle, then to Con who laid a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder, breaking her attention from a fuming Merle.

"I know how you feel 'bout tha boy, but he's done somethin' we woulda condemned bafore. Why's it 'cause we're in an apocalypse that ya totally ferget wha' ya stood against when tha world was normal?" Con asked softly.

Merle watched Katie melt under the older man's soothing voice and eyes. He could see the tenseness in her slip off her shoulders and a shamed frown tug her lips down.

"He's jus' a kid, Con. He jus' needs help." She pleaded desperately, grasping at the hand that wasn't on her shoulder.

_He needs a good swift kick in the ass._ Merle thought disdainfully.

The rancher sighed heavily. "There ain't a one o' us that's a shrink, darlin'. What he's got's been there since befer his Moma and girlfriend died. We've all gotta apocalypse aftermath from what we've seen and done. What's 'appended now, tha evils he's done is that new face now."

Emily nodded, stepping up beside her mother, placing a comforting hand on her small bicep. "He's right, Moma. This is tha way he is now...and that's never gonna change. He may've been decent before the world croaked, but that's not who he is. He's turned into a monster."

Tears sparkled in Katie's eyes as she fully began to accept and realize that what her family was saying was true. Merle and Rick both could see that she had been in a state of denial, but maybe _this_ time she wouldn't turn around and deny the truth. Rick understood, right then, why. A mother loves all her children, no matter their faults or their actions, no matter how violent or sick they may be.

Silence ruled the room except for Katie's sniffles as she thought deeply. The cop and one-handed man glanced at each other nervously, both tensing with the anticipation. With what felt like hours, rather than minutes, Katie looked up at her husband then to Rick.

"We don't have ta kill 'im, do we?"

That, right there, was the million dollar question.

* * *

Consciousness played on the backs of MaryJane's eyelids, her mind and body slowly becoming aware of themselves. Her eyes fluttered briefly, her neck turning in the slightest. Nerves in her face twitched, the signal shock from her brain traveling down her spine and into her once numb limbs. Her right hand twitched, her mind instantly recognizing the feeling of something heavy and warm inside it. Instinctively, her weak fingers curled around whatever the gentle object was. She felt fingers, a hand, curled around her own and her legs moved against the mattress under them. The movement she made caused a familiar, deep voice to erupt from the ringing silence in her ears.

"MaryJane?"

Who is that? Why does his voice sound so familiar? She fought against the heavy pull of her eyelids, wanting to see who owned the voice. Turning her head towards it, she slowly opened her eyes, her vision blurry, and the image before her unrecognizable. With slow, deliberate blinks the haze began to fade, the blurry thing before her morphing into the face of a man, a devilishly handsome man. Her brown eyes locked with his blue ones and adoration leapt into her throat when her mind registered who owned those forget-me-not eyes.

"D-Daryl..."

Her mouth snapped shut upon hearing the deep, raspy struggle of her vocal cords. Pain erupted in her esophagus making her cringe and she swallow, hoping to soothe the ache. Instantly, the tracker leaned closer, placing his free hand on the crown of her head, smoothing her hair back.

"Shh, darlin', don't say a word, 'kay? Ya got smoke inhalation and that's why yer throat 'urts. Hershel said ya ain' supposed ta talk fer a few days."

Her brain still a little jumbled, she blinked, slowly processing what he said. Her body relaxed against Daryl's menstruations, grateful that he was letting her figure it out at her own pace. He waited with a great amount of patience, his heart racing in his chest. MaryJane glanced around the room, taking in the familiar details before a sudden itch in the back of her throat had her thrown into a coughing fit that sounded like death was warming over. Panicked, Daryl snatched up the cup of water Beth left and used his free arm to loop under MJ's back to pull her into an upright position. She weakly helped him, his warmth growing closer as he climbed in the bunk beside her, propping her against his chest, placing the cup at her lips. Yearning for relief to the itch, MaryJane's shaky hands grasped the cup and began sipping the drink quickly. If it hadn't been for Daryl's steady hand the liquid would've been all over her torso, her hands trembling over and around his one. When the cup was empty the painful coughing subsided, but the sound had alerted the resident's doctor who rounded the corner and came hobbling into the cell, his blue eyes alight with joy.

"You're awake, I see, MaryJane." He plopped down into the stool Daryl had occupied, taking the cup and sitting it on the bedside table.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Hershel held up his hand and shook his head.

"I wouldn't recommend speakin', not fer a few days. All you need to know is that you'll make a full recovery within a week at most...but fer now your job is ta stay right here and rest. No doin' anythin' ta over stress yourself. Doctor's orders."

MaryJane nodded weakly, feeling a wave of exhaustion rushing over her at his mention of rest, making her lean deeper against Daryl who silently relished in the long lost and missed physical contact.

"We'll get ya another water jus' in case ya start coughin' again. If ya need anythin' one of us will always be here." He glanced at Daryl knowingly. "So if you need me they'll come get me."

Nodding again, she smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you' to him. He placed a gentle hand on her arm and smiled back.

"You're welcome." Grabbing his crutch, he stood. "I'll leave ya ta rest now. If ya need me, Daryl, ya know where I'll be."

MaryJane could only imagine that the man she was leaning on nodded because Hershel left the cell, pulling the curtain as he went. They sat quietly for a few moments before Daryl frowned. Regrettably, he slid himself from behind MaryJane, slowly lowering her back into a lying position on the bed. In panic, her small hands snapped out to grasp at his body, wanting him to stay there. This was the first time in weeks since she was able to touch him and feel his warmth physically. She was desperate for it not to end and be left in the cold again. She was absolutely sure he would leave her again and the thought was too painful to bear. Her fingers clung to his hand as her head hit the pillow, her slowly glazing eyes trying to stay focused.

"Easy, darlin', I ain't goin' nowhere. I ain't gonna leave ya again, I promise."

She squeezed his hand in silent thanks and he returned it and her heart leapt in her chest at his declaration. Maybe he'd forgiven her. Maybe he'd seen that she wasn't to blame. Hope ignited in her chest, her lips turning upward into a smile. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into the bunk, allowing the darkness to take over her and succumb to sleep.

The youngest Dixon brother watched as her breaths grew deep and heavy, signaling that she'd fallen asleep. Relieved, he gently pulled his hand from hers, turning to lean his aching back against the wall next to her head. He blinked his own tiredness back, not wanting to take his eyes off of her lest something happened. His eyes fell to MaryJane's hand, sitting alone and open on the bunk, her fingers still open from where she had grasped his hand. Guilt twisted in his gut and yearning had him rethinking not staying directly with her like he'd been when Hershel came in. God in heaven knew Daryl wanted to hold her again, he just didn't know what was holding him back from doing it. Had he lost his balls?

Clenching his jaw, he averted his eyes to the floor, wanting something to do to occupy his mind. However, he wasn't about to leave MaryJane. The soft click of boots and the swish of the curtain opening suddenly became Daryl's saving grace.

The figure stepped into the cell, eyes landing on MaryJane instantly.

"She alright?"

Daryl nodded. Pleased, Rick stepped further into the cell and leaned against the wooden desk across from MJ's slumbering form. They both watched her for little while, both knowing there wasn't a way around the elephant in the room. While Daryl knew that Rick was concerned about MaryJane's wellbeing, he knew that it wasn't the reason he was there.

"What'd they say?" Daryl whispered in his gravelly voice.

Glancing at the floor, Rick swallowed, his eyes flickering to MaryJane before landing on Daryl permanently.

"We can't kill 'im—" Daryl bristled instantly, but Rick held up a hand to stop him. "—but we ain't gonna let 'im stay either."

Pissed, Daryl snapped back. "Wha'? So he gets a free outta jail card? A slap on tha wrist jus' 'cause Katie can't see how sick he is?!"

Shaking his head, Rick replied. "Nah, he ain't gettin' out scotch free. Ya know I wouldn't stand fer that."

Lifting his arms in a 'So?' manner, Rick was forced to elaborate.

"We've kinda hit a crossroads. Half's thinkin' exile, others are thinkin' o' what he's done and they're wantin' death...but we all agreed on one thing."

Daryl's brows furrowed in frustrated confusion. "Wha'?"

Rick pointed at MaryJane. "It's gonna depend on whether MaryJane will fergive 'im...and what she perceives is just punishment fer 'im."

Not all pissed, but not all pleased, Daryl asked: "Who decided that? Ya say 'we', but..."

Sighing, Rick set his palms against his thighs. "Katie did."

The tracker's eyebrows furrowed further under his bangs. He half chuckled in bewilderment and his friend nodded.

"Yep, that was my reaction too."

"Why would she do that? She's all gung-ho 'bout keepin' the little bastard alive and well."

Rick nodded. "Some things were said that finally made 'er see the light. She feels that MJ'll take pity on Jeremy an' spare 'is life."

Daryl grimaced and the former cop made an empathetic facial expression. "Whadaya think she'll decide once she's better?"

Turning his dark blue eyes to said woman, he sighed, shrugging heavily. "Shit, I dunno. She's always been tha forgivin' type...always tryin' ta see the best in people and help try and give 'em a second chance."

The ex-cop studied Daryl's face as he spoke, a softness in the way he spoke about her, the way he described her made Rick's gut get a feeling. It was almost like Daryl knew those things to be facts.

"You speakin' from experience?"

Dixon's head turned and their eyes locked. The expression on Daryl's usually unreadable face said everything that Rick needed to know. Nodding, he looked at MaryJane, gratefulness and admiration spreading through his chest. It was because of her that Daryl was who he was. Without her who knows who he might've been. From that moment forward, the conversation had ended and Rick left, but not before briefly patting MaryJane's calf. When Rick's form left the cell, Daryl's blue eyes found the sun that was peeking through the windows. If only Rick really knew just how much MJ's second chance meant to him emotionally and mentally. No one could understand what it truly felt like to get a second chance at life until they had one. He'd only recently come to realize just how many he'd been getting in his life.

And it was one thought that began to haunt him. Eventually, his second chances would be up.

* * *

Daryl woke with a start, a jolt of pain in his lower back breaking him from the peace of sleep. Groaning, he arched his back, his head pressing against the wall as he stretched the sore area, the motion relieving the strain. With a deep huff he settled back against the wall, glancing around him with mild confusion. His eyes landed on MaryJane who was lying beside him in her bunk. It was dark out, the day before having dragged by. No pun intended. A faint, adoring smile spread softly across his lips, his heart elating with fondness. Turning his head back he yawned, the ache returning to his lower back making him cringe and stretch an arm around to rub the tender spot.

He forgot how painful it was to sleep sitting up.

All off a sudden, a soft tapping on his forearm had him jerking, the touch making his skin crawl, his mind immediately pulling up a walker. Grunting in surprise, he jutted his head towards the touch and froze. MaryJane laid in the darkness, her eyes hazed with exhaustion, but they were focused on him.

"Did I wake ya?" He asked in a gravelly whisper.

She shook her head and dropped her hand on the open spot next to her, patting it invitingly, hope glimmering in her eyes. Daryl eyed the spot momentarily, yearning to go to her like she was asking him to. In years past he wouldn't have needed to be asked twice when she beckoned him to her bed. But now it was different, the situations had changed and the strong nostalgic feelings of unworthiness resurfaced. After everything he did to her, how he treated her she was still asking for his presence and touch. He was far from deserving her forgiveness despite his silent desire to have it. Daryl didn't feel that he deserved to hold her, to share the bunk she occupied. He was below her, like he always was, but here she was, inviting him to rest beside her like it was the old days. God, he wanted it! He ached for it!

Ignoring the overwhelming emotions, he shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine."

Her eyebrows curled, her lips falling into a frown, her whiskey colored eyes glaring hurt at him making his gut churn. Though, he heart leapt when she patted the spot faster and more insistently, her face hardening in an almost ordering fashion. Deep inside, he chuckled. That was his MaryJane. Never taking 'no' for an answer.

"Really, babe, I'm fine." He insisted, shifting in the stool, wincing slightly at the numb ache in his butt.

Her eyebrows lifted, her lips pursing as if saying 'Really? I can see that you're uncomfortable, Daryl.' Then, seconds later her expression softened and grew extremely sad, Daryl's insides melting at the familiar look she got when she was really getting her feelings hurt. He'd seen it multiple times in their youth and once again he was the reason for it to be there. Damn, she knew how to work him and knew which buttons to push. His gaze flickered to the space where her hand rested, the ache in his muscles growing more pronounced, his limbs screaming out for relief and each second he stared at the mattress the louder it got. MaryJane's expression didn't help the situation either. Seconds later he caved, sighing and cursing under his breath. As he stood from his stool, he caught a glimpse of the bright smile that spread across her face at his agreement. Kicking his boots off, he stripped off his vest and knife belt, setting them on the desk before turning towards the bunk to see her turning on her side, scooting back towards the wall to give him more room.

Touched, he watched as she pulled the sheets back that would allow him to slip under. His chest elated as he approached the bunk, an excited anticipation building up in his body. Sitting down gently on the bunk, he slipped his feet under the sheets and laid back, his head hitting half of MaryJane's pillow. Daryl nearly tensed when she scooted closer to him, turned on her side towards him, her hands resting gently on his arm, resting her head close to his shoulder. She closed her eyes, a smile on her face. The tracker's hands itched to reach out for her, to return the gentle touch she bestowed so eagerly on his arm, her warm breath grazing against his shoulder. Would she mind? Would she kick him out? Taking the gamble and giving in to his wants, he turned on his side, facing her and wrapping his arm around her waist. As he began to pull her close he felt her slide towards him instinctively. His heart thumped powerfully against his ribcage as her hands came to rest on his flannel shirt clad chest, resting her face in his neck and the top of her head touching the bottom of his chin. He felt every inch of her petite form line up against his, their bodies fitting together in the way that made Daryl think of puzzle pieces. It was a sickly cliché thing to think or say, but for him it was the only way to describe the reality.

He let his calloused hands rest on her lower back, resting his chin on her head as he closed his eyes, tempted to sleep the day away to make up for the lost hours of fitful slumber. His aching limbs rejoiced the comfortable change of position and on a real bed which allowed him to fully relax, contentment enveloping his being. He felt he could sleep without issue at the moment and as MaryJane's breathing grew heavy again, his own body began to succumb to the seductive spell of sleep. Before he blacked out, he tightened his hold instinctively on his lover, a natural reaction to ensure that she was there and wouldn't escape him as he rested.

* * *

Breakfast and lunch went by and without hide nor hair of Daryl. For Carol, it was an unusual thing not to catch at least a glimpse of the youngest Dixon brother during the day. The only Dixon she'd seen all day was Merle and he was always accompanied by Beth who followed him around like a lost puppy, gazing up at him with all the admiration and love Carol had ever seen in one girl. Beth had her entire being into that man and while Carol understood it, she wasn't fully for it either. Beth was a sweet girl and Merle the opposite of sweet, but this wasn't the first time the older woman saw a relationship as unconventional as theirs and she was certain it wasn't going to be the last either. She was still getting used to the idea of Beth and Merle, but it still made her do a double-take when she caught them holding hands or kissing. And while it was interesting to see Merle, she was starting to miss the presence of his baby brother. She knew where he was, but she figured he'd at least come out to take a breather and grab some lunch before sitting by MaryJane again. Curious, she headed towards the cell MaryJane had occupied and quietly pulled the curtain back, expecting to see Daryl sitting next to MaryJane on the stool, his eyes staring at the woman, but not in reality.

She was taken aback to see that Daryl was in the bunk with MaryJane, curled up against him. A wave of joy had her face lighting up and a streak of motherly adoration making her smile as she saw Daryl holding the light of his life as she slept. The look on his sleeping face was content, almost a grin at the corners of his lips, his forehead devoid of any stress lines. Carol would go so far as to say that he looked ten years younger and for a moment, as she gazed at them, the swore she caught a glimpse of the past, the teenaged pair curled up together in bed, Daryl's arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace. The older woman could only imagine the true image of it in their youth and a part of her wished she could've been able to see it, to see just really how much MaryJane had affected his life. That was one story she desperately wanted to know.

Suddenly, she grew stiff as MaryJane shifted in her sleep, her brows furrowing tightly. The poor girl began to mumble, well, grumble in her case, her head twitching. Carol watched as her face began to contort, her fingers curling tighter around Daryl's shirt. Suddenly, she whimpered, the silver haired woman's heart jumping in her throat at the pitiful sound. A nightmare. And from what she'd been through the older woman didn't blame her for having them, she'd been through a lot in the return weeks. Carol'd actually be worried if she didn't have at least one. They all had nightmares nowadays, but this was a diverse situation from others. She could only imagined what was chasing her…or walking away from her in current dream.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! H-Help!" She rasped, her vocal cords straining, her usually musical, soft voice sounding like a chain smoker's.

A protective instinct reared in Carol, nearly making her step into the room to wake her before she did something to prevent her healing, but MaryJane's cries had abruptly awoken Daryl, his attention focused solely on the quickly panicking, sleeping woman. The older woman wasn't even noticed and at that moment she was grateful. She got to witness something she knew anyone would rarely see. Daryl jerked awake, his hands instantly cupping MaryJane's face, quietly, but insistently chanting.

"MaryJane, darlin'! Wake up! Open your eyes! It ain' real. MaryJane!"

Carol felt tears fill her eyes as she saw the softness of his touch and the complete baring of emotions in his eyes. His face was an open book, a deep etched worry practically claiming his entire form. She placed a hand over her mouth as it completely washed over her what she was seeing. MaryJane suddenly gasped and opened her eyes, her glassy eyes resting on him and they stared at each other for a few long seconds before the tears slid down her cheeks, a raspy sob erupting from her throat. Without a moment's hesitation, Daryl immediately pulled her to him, placing a hand on the back of her head, lacing his fingers in her hair. His other arm wrapped tightly around her, an unbreakable vice grip that not even death could loosen. The hardened tracker buried his face in her hair, kissing her head multiple times, clenching his eyes shut in a way that made Carol's gut clench. It almost appeared that Daryl was close to tears too.

"I'm here, MaryJane. I ain' gonna leave ya again. Never. Never. Shh. Quiet now, darlin', I got ya, I got ya and I ain' gonna let ya go again. Shh, shh."

MaryJane's sobs had quieted and Daryl had started to rock them a little. Carol wiped away the stray tear that fell, sucking her lips in as she inhaled a quiet sniff. She realized fully that she had just seen the Daryl she knew hid within his hard, cold shell. She saw the Daryl everyone knew he could be and for a long time she thought he just locked that part away, but in reality, it had always been out in the open, it's just no one knew that they were looking at it. Running the back of her hand under her nose, she gave them one last tearful look before leaving, letting the curtain fall back into place. Daryl glanced at the moving curtain, a thoughtful look in his eyes. Just as his eyes had glanced at the thin material in front of the door, he returned his lips to rest on MaryJane's head, closing his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent.

Maybe things were on the mend. Maybe.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I worked hard on trying to keep the emotions straight. Is everyone thrilled that Katie finally sees the light? Will MaryJane forgive Jeremy? Will Daryl and MaryJane finally come together again? I am currently working on my future, new Walking Dead installment which will be considerably different from this story and I am excited to start working ahead on it. There's still a good five or six more chapters left in this story so the end is not near. **

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm a day late perhaps, but this was a long chapter and extra time needed to be taken, but here it is! A long chapter consisting of 10,000+ words which is more my speed for a chapter as some of my past readers have learned. While, I wanted more in this chapter, I decided that it was best to cut it off and save the action for the next one. I'm looking forward to writing the next one and I have already begun! Also, I have a job interview Saturday for a summer job at the local amusement park, so my writing will be limited that day. Though, I hope to have this story completed before the park opens then I'll be focusing on my next Walking Dead installment which is pretty unique and with some creative help from one of my best friend's I think it will be enjoyable, but that's for you all to decide. ;-) **

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed Chapter 20... **Athlete Girl, DarylDixon'sLover, igottoomanyloves, thewalkingdestroyer,Katnthe box, and an anonymous reviewer named Anon._

Please read and enjoy! And thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed my stories and myself. I am very appreciative to have your time and interest.

AN: I would like to shout out a big thank you to Athlete Girl who reviewed on a considerable amount of my chapters after I posted chapter 20. You are such a darling! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs. I am just taking literary liberties with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Daryl didn't know how long he slept, but he was abruptly awakened in a protective panic when he felt pressure on his arm. His first thought and instinct made him believe it was a walker. His eyes snapped open, his body jerking up with reflexes that could rival a cobra's strike, his hand grabbing the spare knife on his hip and lifting it into the air, his startled eyes widening, ready to defend the woman beside him.

"Whoa! Easy, Daryl! It's jus' me!"

Blinking, Daryl shot his eyes towards the owner of the voice and felt relief weaken him to the point where he audibly sighed. Carol stood, disconcerted, clutching a in her hand, a second one sitting beside her on the desk, steam rolling from the tops. She was backed up against the desk, not having expected his reaction to be so violent. The tracker swallowed, lowering the knife.

"Sorry," He mumbled, his voice gravelly from sleep.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." She breathed, placing her hand over her racing heart.

Regretful, he gave her a sad look before motion beside him had him focusing his attention on the woman that lay next to him. MaryJane's eyes fluttered open, revealing tired brown eyes. Daryl leaned forward, placing a hand on the side of her head, smoothing her dark hair down. Carol watched the gentle motions, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Time ta eat, darlin'." He whispered.

MaryJane inhaled deeply, lifting her head, blinking the sleep away as her haze filled eyes glanced around the room. When her eyes found Carol she smiled then, with Daryl's help, she sat up, using the pillow to block her back from the hard surface of the cell wall. The redneck slipped from the bed despite his lover's grumble and sat on the stool next to her.

"Since ya'll missed breakfast and lunch, Hershel thought it was best to wake ya'll up to get some food in your systems. It's just warm stew with a few squirrel chunks, but MaryJane needs the food to get better faster." Carol explained, handing him one of the bowels.

He nodded, MaryJane listening to Carol intently and nodded moments later in agreement. The sooner she could talk the sooner she could get the answers to the questions she had. She was going nuts not knowing what happened after she blacked out. Daryl wasn't saying anything, but she wasn't ever really conscious to even try and question him. She wanted to try and test her voice, but knew that if Daryl even heard a slight word he'd strike down her attempts instantly. He was acting a little like how Hershel did with her, but it only made her heart swell at his motions to help her. It only affirmed her hopes that he was or had forgiven her or seen the truth.

The small woman took the bowel from Daryl, giving him admonishing look when he held a spoonful of the stew out to her like she was a child. Carol chuckled at the look and Daryl just shook his head.

"She may be weak, Daryl, but she's not an invalid. She can still feed herself."

MaryJane's eye lit up with amusement, giving Carol a thankful look. Daryl glanced between the two of the women and scoffed.

"Women stick tagether…go figure." He grumbled, sending a discreet wink to MaryJane who grinned back.

It was obvious that the long rest did both of them good. MaryJane looked better, her skin was looking livelier with blush, her body not as shaky as before. Carol knew that MaryJane was a tough girl, but to see her bounce back with attitude so quickly was just amazing. She knew that the younger woman would be normal if she could talk and spat back at Daryl herself. It would be as if nothing ever happened to her…but that wasn't the case. She still needed time, but she could feel that in the days to come they would practically have to tie MaryJane down to the bed to make sure she got enough rest. She cuts on her face had scabbed over completely, looking pretty normal and healthy. Yeah, she would be just fine and with Daryl by her side she knew that it wouldn't be long at all. They'd be back together before the week was out.

Daryl and Carol both watched MaryJane as she sipped the stew and chewed on the chunks of squirrel meat, making sure she ate it all. Though, halfway through the bowel she glanced up at them, scrunching her nose at their attentive looks. She gave them a look that asked: 'Do you mind? I'm not a zoo animal to be gawked at.' Carol could practically hear her voice saying it. Daryl took the hint too and turned his eyes to Carol then to the door before swallowing down his stew. MaryJane froze when he stood, throwing his angel winged vest on, her whiskey colored eyes widening, panic leaping into her throat.

"I better get on out there ta help with watch." He sighed as he began to pull his knife belt on.

"You don't have to. Rick's already reassigned watches." Carol informed quickly.

Joy swelled in her body. She needed to remember to thank Rick later.

"Wha'?" Daryl asked, confused.

Carol gestured to MaryJane. "Your place is here with her. Rick, Con and Hershel both don't want you to leave her just in case she has a panic attack. The others have taken your spot until MaryJane's back on her feet and well again."

Taken aback, Daryl stared at his silver haired friend, something in him twisting at the information. Did everyone care about him enough to do that? Did he really mean that much to them? Did they care about MaryJane enough to take his shifts for him? Somehow, he felt guilty for adding the extra load on his group, God knows they already had enough on them. It wasn't right. He should be out there, pulling his weight. What if one of the fences was compromised and he wasn't there? All kinds of various scenarios began to whirl around in his head and he opened his mouth to protest, but Carol cut him off.

"No 'if', 'ands' or 'buts'. It's been decided and don't worry about anything, Daryl. We've got bigger numbers with Con's group so it's not gonna be any problem to have you sit out for this week..." She lowered her voice, glancing at MaryJane, her words only meant for him to hear. "…and it would kill her to see you walk away again."

With that, she walked around him to take MaryJane's empty bowel and grabbed up his before saying a goodbye to them and leaving the cell. Daryl stood where he'd stopped, astonished, not knowing what he was supposed to do. He swallowed, knowing that Carol was right. MJ needed him and if he were to abandon her now who knows what she might think. Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply. He promised he wasn't going to leave her again. Dropping his knife belt and shrugging off his vest, he sat back down on the bunk, MaryJane's on him intently. Remorse ate at her insides, seeing that she was holding him back from his responsibilities, keeping him locked away with her. No doubt, he felt restless and useless and it was her fault. Tears welled up in her eyes. It seemed recently that she was always messing up and causing him problems, holding him back.

A lump formed in her throat as a sob rose from her chest. She sniffed quietly, but not quiet enough for Daryl turned back around to face her, his face freezing as he saw tears slowly slip from her eyes. The panic inside startled him as he crawled back into the bunk and cupped her face.

"Shh, why ya cryin', darlin'? Oh, no, no tears. Come on, don't cry." He begged as he wrapped his arms around her awkwardly, patting her back.

Tears streamed down her face, a painful sob breaking from her mouth, the motion causing her throat to contract with pain. She wanted to suck the water back in and not cry, but they wouldn't stop, they came down like a torrent, her hands clutching onto his back desperately. Daryl held her, his mind quickly trying to figure out what upset her. Was his leaving what caused it? Was Carol right? Would his absence cause breakdowns like this? Suddenly, a powerful, gut punching emotion consumed him, causing physical pain and his hands only clutched to her as he realized what he was feeling.

Relief. He was needed. She needed him. She still needed him. His MaryJane still wanted him in her life and with her. She was dependent on him and wanting him to be the one to take care of her. She wanted what they had in the past back. She still wanted him.

He heaved a heavy breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, his hot breath blowing into her hair, a few of the stands flying at the force of the gust. The release of breath was agonizing, causing his chest to catch as he tried finding relief to the power of his feelings. He didn't cry, just silently rejoiced, his heart nearly exploding from his chest. He wanted to cry, he felt the urge catch in his throat. Daryl held himself together for MaryJane, not wanting to upset her any more than she already was. He didn't know how long he held her, but when her cries finally subsided, his shirt was soaking wet, the skin of his chest feeling chilled from the coolness in the prison air. MaryJane sniffled, her throat feeling raw from the sobs she couldn't contain despite the soreness from the smoke. Daryl lifted her face with his hand, her eyes pink from the tears, her cheeks flushed pink. God, she looked beautiful.

"Ya a'ight?" He whispered.

Swallowing, she nodded meekly, her gaze burning in apology at him. She knew crying made him uncomfortable, but there were days when he had no choice but to endure them. Inhaling deeply, she slowly began to calm her racing heart, wanting to try and calm herself down. She didn't like to cry and especially not in front of Daryl. She had little choice since everything started to tumble down on her. Jeremy assaulting her, Daryl wanting to kill him, and Con and Katie being at odds because of what her supposed friend did. While, she'd been shouldering that pain, when she woke to find Daryl there with her it felt as if God has answered her prayers and taken pity on her. He stayed, just like he promised. Now, she hoped he wouldn't leave again, like he almost did. She knew she was being selfish and she hated that she wanted to be. But what guarantee did she have that when he walked out the door that he wouldn't come back? They still hadn't talked about their argument not too long ago that started the mess they were in. If he stayed then maybe she'd get the chance to talk to him and clear it up.

"Ya ain' gotta apologize fer cryin'. Ya kinda earned tha right, darlin'." He replied, smoothing her hair back from her face.

She nodded again. Daryl leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers, exhaling deeply. Her body trembled at the intimate gesture, a small smile twitching at the ends of her lips. She closed her eyes, loving the way his skin felt warm against hers. She'd missed it so much.

"I know ya've got alotta questions fer me…" Their eyes locked and he saw the confirmation there. "…and I'll answer 'em, but only after ya better, I promise. I ain' gonna 'cause ya no more stress, m'kay?"

And how long would she have to wait? How much longer before she could talk again? She needed to speak and soon. Who knows if she'd even get the chance? Every minute that passed was a minute lost, one she'd never get back. She might lose the chance she had to talk about it. Wiping her eyes, she sniffed, swallowing to soothe the burn in her throat. She didn't have a choice but to wait and, God forbid should something happen to make it impossible, wait she would. He probably wouldn't answer her anyways, no, she was _certain_ he wouldn't. He was a Dixon and they were as stubborn as mules. She just had to cling to hope that no more road bumps decided to rear themselves up and hinder what little normalcy she had.

* * *

For the next three days, MaryJane endured silence, holding back the urge to ask questions and wonder what happened with the explosion that nearly killed her. Hershel checked in on her every day, listening to her lungs to hear if they were starting to clear any more than the day before. To her relief and delight, they were getting better and better with each new day. She managed to speak a little on the fourth day, her voice still raspy, but it wasn't as painful to speak. And as promised, Daryl stayed with her, only leaving the bunk when Hershel, Beth and Merle or people from her group came to visit. As the days passed, MaryJane found her strength returning to her, strength she didn't know she had lost. The scratches on her faces were still there, but less noticeable. The bruises faded to yellow, the places where they rose no longer ached every time she moved. However, there were small patches of light scars on her arms from where she gotten burnt, but with time they wouldn't even be noticeable. Even though, her strength was returning, Hershel still wouldn't allow her to walk about the prison until the week mark. She began to feel like Daryl: restless, helpless and useless. It was obvious to her he was itching to get back to his duties and not to get away from her, but because he needed to help the group despite the extra manpower from Con's group.

And when the seventh day finally dawned, MaryJane was already wanting to get up early to help Beth with feeding Judith. Her heart yearned and ached to see the infant, to hold her again. Beth had been stuck doing it alone again, but she wasn't complaining, but she was vocal about wanting her back and how Judith seems antsier since MaryJane stopped coming. Hearing that gave the older woman more incentive to listen to Daryl and obey Hershel's medical orders. She was long awake before Daryl, her eyes catching the sunrise from one of the windows outside the cell. The sooner the sun rose, the sooner she could be free of the cell, but suddenly, she didn't want it to rise. As soon as it did, her little rendezvous with Daryl would be over. And what then? He promised he'd never leave her again, but how did she know it also counted for when she was well? Glancing at said man, she studied his sleeping features. He always looked so young when he slept, his features void of any stress or wearisomeness. Carefully, so as to not wake him, she pushed some of his bangs away from his face, smiling as more of his handsome face came into view. Her heart felt like someone was squeezing it, her gut curling. It was always that reaction when she saw him. He never stopped being extremely attractive to her and she didn't know a time when he would.

Though, the feelings began to turn into aches as she stared at him. How could one little kiss have gotten them this far? And led them to this moment? Was this part of God's plan for her? For them? If it was then she just hoped His plan didn't involve her losing Daryl. What was the purpose of this whole episode then? To teach them a lesson? To torture them some more? Or was this a sick way of bringing them closer? So far, all the good it did was tear them apart! Suddenly, a gentle voice flowed into the room, making her think someone was inside the cell. It sounded so soft and free, the voice was male, but somehow, hearing a disembodied voice was quickly decided not to be strange when it began to speak, the feeling in the cell making her feel safe, like nothing would harm her.

_Have faith. He will not abandon you. Not again._

"Who? Daryl or God?" She asked in a nearly silent whisper.

_Both. Everything happens for a reason and the outcome has still yet to be seen, but do not fear for the bad, pray for the good, MaryJane. He will reward those who keep faith in Him. _

"What was the purpose of this?"

_That is yet to be seen, child, but do not despair or let cruel thoughts consumed you. Have faith in Daryl, he will not leave again._

"I just—I just need to know what to do." She begged.

_Talk and keep hope. You have been keeping hope for a long time, child. Do not give up on it now. It will save you again._

The voice vanished just as soon as it came, swiftly. The feeling of safety vanished too, leaving her wondering if she just had a glimpse of what heaven felt like. Though, a new feeling of security enveloped her when Daryl's arms tightened around her body, pulling her closer to him. She curled against him, thinking about what the voice said. It was all a little cryptic to her, almost repeating itself. The three things she _did_ take away from it was, have faith, keep hope, and trust that Daryl will keep his promise. She wanted to, but she was still very fearful of what his reactions would be when they started to talk about the events of that afternoon and the events that followed. She didn't know how he'd take the idea of being nearly naked in bed with his brother. Closing her eyes, she silently prayed that he would understand, or that Merle could make him understand. She was aware that he knew that she went to Merle after they exploded, but she didn't think he knew the full truth and she began to wonder if that was a good thing.

_Please let Daryl understand. Please let this not end like it did last time. I beg of you! I don't think I could handle watching him walk away again! Please!_

"MaryJane?" A voice asked gravelly, filled with sleep.

She opened her eyes, finding Daryl opening his, blinking a few times and using a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He grunted as he started to wake up, inhaling deeply as he started to feel consciousness rule the darkness of sleep. She smiled weakly at him, watching his eyes focus and after a few moments, he sighed heavily and relaxed beside her, turning on his side to face her. When their gazes locked, the electricity shot between them, making her scoot towards him, his arms enveloping her tightly, bringing her body flush against his. Their lips met with a fervor that was equal to that of a raging fire. The sounds of desperate mouths meeting echoed in the cell, the couple inhaling sharply through their noses. MaryJane kissed him back with every ounce of vehemence she had, her mouth opening as his tongue began to probe at her teeth. Their kiss turned extremely intense within seconds, the temperature in the cell rising as their hearts began to race in their chests from the amount of emotions that were being emitted and internalized. Daryl's hand slid down to her hip, his hand traveling under the material of her shirt to feel her warm, bare skin. When his fingers touched it, desire flared, making him kiss her harder, his body aching to see and feel more of her again.

MaryJane moaned as his hand slid across her bare skin, goose flesh rising along her body at the feel of his callouses on her. Her hands came to rest on his chest, her fingers clutching the material of his flannel cut off, wanting to pull it open and feel his chest. Inhaling sharply, she gasped against his mouth when she felt him press a leg between hers, parting her thighs. Her insides grew molten, her core burning with need as his thigh brushed against her crotch. Breaking the kiss for air, she leaned into him as his hand began to venture higher up her side. She closed her eyes and moaned, leaning her head back. Daryl watched her, the passion coursing through him like a torrential river making his blood grow hot. She was so beautiful and when she responded so intensely to his touch, it made him want to do more to see what other noises she'd make. And goddammit, he wanted it, wanted her at that moment. He wanted to flip them over and proceed to ravish her, make her writhe and moan his name. Eager to do just that, Daryl crashed his mouth on hers, ready to roll her over so he could climb over her, but seconds later she broke the kiss again, breathing heavily.

"_Daryl_…" She gasped.

He buried his face in her neck, kissing her pulse point, his tongue slicking the skin possessively. MaryJane nearly forgot what she wanted to say as he growled against her, the sound vibrating through her entire body. She gasped in the unusual sensation and arched against him, his hand under her shirt clutching at her waist. His teeth began to scrape at her neck, shivers running down her spine, causing her to feel her arousal between her legs. As much as she didn't want to stop this, she had to.

"Daryl, we can't do this." She breathed, her voice still held a little rasp, but not nearly as weak.

He stilled against her, his lips leaving her neck and for a moment she felt fear. Daryl lifted his head to look at her, his eyes nearly unreadable, but she could see the twinkle of hurt and quickly he replaced it with anger.

"Why not?" He hissed.

Without saying a word, she slid down the bed and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek into his chest, hugging him tightly. She felt he was stiff, his arms not even twitching to go around her. It was her turn to feel hurt.

"Because we gotta talk about what happened." Lifting her head, she looked into his cold eyes. "I want to sleep with you, you _know_ I do, but I can't give myself fully to you if we don't talk about what happened. I want to get that put in the past and not have it hanging over our heads the entire time…" Feeling tears sting at her eyes, she lowered them from him, not wanting him to see. "I'm sorry. I love you and I want to fix this before we do this again."

She waited for his response, his racing heart pounding against her ear. This would be the defining moment, if he agreed or disagreed. If he didn't then she didn't know what she'd do. If felt like hours as she waited silently for him to reply to what she said and as it grew longer she began to fear the worst. What if—?

"A'ight, I think we can do that. Why's it always that yer right?" He asked, the anger gone in his voice, leaving just a little irritation, but understanding.

A tear fell from her eyes as she smiled, rejoicing internally.

_Have faith. He will not abandon you. Not again._

Wiping her eyes quickly, she lifted her head, smiling thankfully at him. "Thank you, this means so much to me."

With that she pressed her lips against his, framing his face with her hands. One crisis was averted, but there were still a lot more to face. She just hoped she could keep faith and hope like the voice asked her to. God knew that in the new day and age that those were hardly felt and few and far between, but she would do as it asked, knowing that if she did those things then it might really work out in her favor. She just had to cling to hope for it was the only thing stronger than fear or anger.

* * *

An hour after the sun rose, Hershel came in and did one last check up and checked her wounds on her arms and face. Daryl had moved from the bed to lean against the desk while she sat on the edge of the bunk, across from Hershel who took the stool. She spoke to him a little and he seemed pleased to hear that the rasp was quickly starting to fade. Within another day it would be completely gone. When he took the bandages off her arm she got to see the extent of them. They weren't bad, but they left and obvious burn scar on her inner wrist and the outer part of her arm, the scars still red from healing. She winced at them, wondering if Daryl was disgusted by what he saw. She wasn't fond of them and she wished they could go away permanently, but knew that was pointless complaining. She'd have to try and live with them. As Hershel inspected them, she glanced at Daryl to try and spot his reaction to them. He looked indifferent, but there was a deep furrow in his brows that told her he wasn't pleased and she wondered if he wasn't pleased that she was scarred in a more visible place or that he was feeling guilt. Lowering her eyes, she felt it might've been more on the guilt side of the spectrum. He had told her to stay in the tower when the attack happened and no doubt he felt guilt for being the one to put her in that situation. Somehow, that made more sense than her self-conscious behavior. He didn't care about scars. He had his fair share of them so it was just pure childish fear on her part.

"You're good ta go, MaryJane." Hershel said after a few minutes of silence.

Her heart leapt in relief. "Thank God!"

"I know you're prolly gettin' cabin fever bein' stuck in here." He grinned, sending an amused one to Daryl. "Well, now your sentence is over. You can return to your duties with my approval. I can tell ya that Beth's been missin' ya and so has Judith, not ta mention Carol and Katie."

"I'll make a point to tackle them when I see them." She joked.

The vet smiled. "Let's hold off the tacklin' fer next week, okay?"

Glancing at Daryl, MaryJane nodded, still smiling. "Okay."

"If ya start to feel funny jus' have someone come get me, alright? I don't want ya ta have a relapse and there's plenty of people ta talk to, includin' me, should ya feel the need." He assured, placing his hand over her scarred one.

Touched, she nodded. "Thank you,"

Shooting a glance at Daryl, Hershel smiled. "Well, I gotta go check in on Charlie. He's nearly walkin' on his own now."

"That's wonderful!" MaryJane beamed.

"Indeed, I wondered for a while if he'd have a bump ankle from it not healin' right, but he's doin' jus' fine." The white bearded man said as he stood, without his crutch which surprised the younger woman on the bunk.

"I'm so relieved to hear that, Hershel! Give him my best, will ya?" She asked, her whiskey eyes twinkling with excitement.

Daryl felt a twinge in his chest at the sight of the excitement in her eyes.

"I will. Ya'll have a good day." He nodded politely then left the room, surprisingly walking almost normally.

Sighing, MaryJane looked over at Daryl who was staring intently at her. Swallowing, she stood and crossed the short length towards him, stopping when the tips of her feet nearly touched his, giving him a little space.

"Do you need to go or…?" She asked, hoping that they could talk, but if Daryl needed to go then she'd let him.

He stared at her, unnerving her a little, but he shook his head. "Nah, I ain't leavin' 'til we get the air cleared."

Nodding, she gave him a relieved expression. "Good,"

"Ya wanna start?" He asked.

Taking in a deep breath, MaryJane sat on the edge of the bunk again, trying to find the confidence to begin.

"Okay, firstly, no matter what I say you have to promise not to get angry." She began.

Daryl clenched his jaw. "Ya know I can't promise that."

Biting her bottom lip, she tried again. "Well, can you promise me that you won't surge from the cell in a rage?"

Considering, Daryl sat for a few seconds before agreeing, his eyes never leaving her. "I can do that."

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she smiled. "Okay, good. I can live with that for now."

Daryl waited with great patience as she thought of the best place to begin. When she finally started, he couldn't help but tense up. It was his first reaction when remembering that day.

"I meant what I said Daryl, the kiss I had with Jeremy meant nothing. After the world went to hell I was alone for so long and I was missing you so much that I felt myself spiral into depression. When Con's group found me I considered asking them to leave me be, to let me die, but something made me go with them. I found Jeremy who suffered tragic loss with his mother and girlfriend and I felt for him. I'd lost you and I could relate to him by losing the people we loved."

She could see Daryl was more than displeased with the talk and mention of Jeremy, but he didn't say a word, just stared at her, listening. She could see he wanted to curse the kid and murder him in various different ways, but she was in control of this situation.

"I admit I grew fond of him because he was always so nice and wanting to help. I considered him my friend because I could tell him anything and he wouldn't judge…like how we were in our youth. Actually, that's what I thought of every time we'd sit together and talk. I'd think of you—not a moment went by that I didn't think of you, Daryl. I told them all about you, who you were and why it was you I was looking and yearning for. They—_Jeremy_ knew I was in love with you and for a while he seemed to get that my heart belonged to someone else."

Daryl felt his possessive instinct rear up as her face grew sad. He could feel she was about to tell him something he wouldn't like.

"Apparently, while I was thinking of him as a friend, he thought my crying on his shoulder and voicing of my emotions to him made me think more of him then as a friend. I think now he didn't get it when I said that I was in love with you and that it had always been you—" Daryl's heart lurched at her declaration. "—I noticed he started to treat me differently. He'd always been protective, but it started to grow to the point where he was a little controlling, wanting to know where I was going and what I was doing and trying to get me out of going on a run when we needed to. And when I did go, he'd always go and never leave my side. Of course, I didn't want to think ill of him because he was my friend and confidant, so I didn't think much of it."

There was a 'but' coming on, Daryl thought to himself silently.

"While we were travelling, looking for a safe place to hunker down for a while, I started to have emotional breakdowns because of the stress of being on the run and not having you there to assure me that it would be alright…and then nightmares. I always dreamed that you had died or had been bitten and changed. Sometimes I would dream that because we lost contact that you wouldn't want me anymore. Anyways, one night, Jeremy woke me from a nightmare and I realize now that I was still delusional from my panic and emotionally unstable. When I looked up at him I swore I saw you in his place…" MaryJane trailed off, her eyes staring at the floor as she explained, her mind taking her back to that day.

Daryl watched, his throat feeling tight as he listened. Every instinct inside him told him to jump from the cell and go but an arrow through the little prick's skull, but he promised her he'd stay put. He felt an inkling of something in his gut as she began to start again, tears filling her eyes.

"…I swear it was you. The face I looked into was yours, the eyes I stared deeply into were yours, not Jeremy's. It was _you_. I remember whispering something to you and before I knew it you—Jeremy was kissing me. It was just a peck on the lips, nothing extreme and I thought that I'd finally found you, that you had come for me like you promised. When your head lifted and I looked into your eyes I realized they weren't yours, the face wasn't yours and the lips that had kissed mine weren't yours. I was horrified when I saw that it was Jeremy. I jumped up and away from him, demanding an explanation and he just started babbling away like he hasn't expected me to react as I did. So, I told him how I felt about him and said that what happened should never happen again and he agreed. I stayed away from him for a short time, kinda uncomfortable being around him. Then, I realized that it was a mistake and that I couldn't hold it against him so I forgave him. I thought things had gone back to normal between us despite his little attempts to try and deepen the relationship."

MaryJane looked up at saw the fury in Daryl's expression and something dark rested in his blue eyes. Jealously.

"It wasn't anything big, just trying to hold my hand or putting an arm around my shoulder, little piddly actions. I wouldn't have any of it and when he held off on his attempts it was like it was before the kiss happened. At this point in time, I think he was satisfied with wearing me down until I gave in to him."

Daryl seethed. The prick had a lot of nerve to think something like that.

She inhaled deeply. "We wandered for a months, looking for a safe place from the walkers and we did, then Charlie got hurt and we just hunkered down knowing he wasn't fit to travel without a car we didn't have. I stayed true to you, through those winter months when it got cold enough for me to stop feeling my toes. Jeremy would've held me to keep me warm, but I wasn't about to lead him on or give him false hope. I didn't even want him getting a hint that I might be giving in 'cause I wasn't. He's a kid and I kinda felt sort of motherly towards him for some time. Anyways, it was any normal day on a run with Con, Slim and Jeremy that we ran into a small herd of walkers, enough of them to realize that we were outmanned. That's when Merle came to the rescue, him, Rick, Carl and Michonne."

MaryJane looked into Daryl's eyes, a fearful gleam in her brown ones. "I was nearly bitten by a walker. I stumbled and lost my footing and it caused me to fall and with the walker on me. I thought I was going to die and resigned to it, hoping that at least your life would be spared at the cost of mine, but the next thing I knew I was up fighting again and I didn't second guess my luck and returned to fighting. When the dust settled I saw Merle and I thought I'd just seen a ghost, but no, it really was him. After talking Rick and Con introduced themselves and invited us here. I asked Merle about you...if you were still alive and he had a very Merle remark." She giggled and Daryl could only imagine what that was, taking the credit for him still being alive, he supposed.

"When he said you were alive...I thought I would faint from relief and run around Georgia from the adrenaline rush. My heart just jumped with joy and that yearning that haunted me for so long returned and I knew that I had to see you, to know that you were really alive. If felt like ages as we picked up the rest of my group and headed back here. I swore I could've run and still had been able to take on a herd of walkers on my own! I longed to see you, to hold you, to kiss you...I wanted what we had before the world started to decay and when I finally found you I held back because I didn't want to lose you again. And as I look back on it I realized that Jeremy must've been heartbroken and extremely pissed at our reunion and that's what started his need for revenge. He wanted to tear us apart and he had the perfect leverage for it. He knew the kiss would just crawl all over you. The reaction you gave him is what he wanted. You turned on me and he had hoped that I would go to him for comfort, but when I didn't he had to re-plan so he went after Beth and Merle to get back at Merle for coming into the picture at all. Then, when he realized that you weren't willing to talk to me, he made his move, thinking that I was so far in my grief that I'd take him without a moment's hesitation. He was wrong...and look where it got him. Nearly killed by you and now awaiting his sentence..." Biting her bottom lip she gestured with her hand that she was done. "...that brings me to fill circle on my part. I just wished that it hadn't have happened. I'm so sorry, Daryl. If I had only told you sooner then—"

"Ya planned on tellin' me tha day it happened, right?" He asked, cutting her off.

She nodded weakly. "Yes,"

He sat in considering silence. "I can't be mad at ya fer not tellin' me when ya didn't even get a chance."

She sniffed, swallowing back the tears that started to blur her vision. "I'm so sorry—"

"Don't apologize ta me. I'm tha one that's been the asshole, judgin' 'fore I got all tha facts and that's my fault. I'm tha one who's sorry, MaryJane. I said some mean things...I thought I meant 'em, but now that I've had tha time ta think and now hear yer side there's no way I can justify my anger. If it's aimed at anyone now it's the Germ. It jus'..." He trailed off and looked away, clenching his jaw tightly.

He was having trouble voicing his feelings. It wasn't anything new to MaryJane, but he'd gotten considerably better over the years, but now she could see that with bottling it all up since the world went to shit, he didn't want to talk about what he was feeling. He never cared much for his as long as someone he cared about was happy. Even though, he may've seemed like a total, selfish redneck, she knew a lot better than that. Underneath he was still human with feelings and emotions, ones he didn't want the rest of the world knowing he had. And now, it must've been hard for him since the subject was far from comfortable, but necessary. MaryJane stared at him, softening her eyes and putting on an encouraging smile. She wanted to touch him, but she withheld the desire. He needed to work it out for himself, like she let him do before despite her need to help him.

"It's okay, Daryl, you can tell me this." She reassured, keeping her tone gentle.

She suddenly felt like she was back in high school, sitting across from a younger, disgruntled teenage Daryl who looked more than ready to jump up and leave. The memory was a rather odd one to be fond of, but she couldn't explain why it stuck so long with her. His hands clenched around the ends of the desk, his knuckles growing white under the pressure of his grip. She swallowed, quickly feeling the anger radiating off him like heat, his muscles twitching under is skin. His face looked nearly unemotional, but MaryJane could easily see the angry ticks in his expression and the way his eyes flashed with rage.

He drew in a shaky breath. "It jus' killed me...tha thought of ya bein' with anotha man in ANY way...I never thought I'd feel the-the overwhelmin' jealously I felt." His gaze flickered to her. "I hadn't felt it as strongly since high school when I saw ya holdin' hands with Zach McClure."

MaryJane bit back a frown and nodded, remembering the time when Daryl had asked if she was dating Zach and when she said 'yes' he nearly drew away from her completely and at the time she wasn't aware as to the reason why. After she go into college and came home to see the man before her it was made known to her why and it all started to make sense. His rude comments and comebacks, they made perfect sense. She urged to him continue speaking, not wanting to linger on the past too long.

"All I wanted was ta kill 'im and I was pissed at ya, but I couldn't do anythin'. I'd never lay a hand on ya in violence...that's why I walked away, 'cause I knew that I was angry 'nought that I mighta..." He lowered his eyes to the floor in something akin to shame. "...I didn't wanna risk losin' control o' myself and doin' somethin' I'd regret. I didn't wanna leave ya there, MaryJane. I didn't..."

The tears that had begun to well up turned fresh and she sniffed, her heart feeling like it was cracking at hearing his confession.

"It's okay. Go on." She encouraged weakly.

"I thought stayin' away was best. I felt like ya betrayed me and that ya lied ta me 'cause the prick was actin' real smug 'bout what ya'll had done an' I thought that ya might've been hidin' somethin' so's ya wouldn't hurt my feelin's. Then Merle nearly knocked my lights out when he confronted me and Carol nearly made me explode in rage when she talked ta me, but she opened my eyes up." Daryl looked into MaryJane's eyes. "She made me realize that my doin' what I did and if I kept it up that ya might decide that we wasn't gonna be able ta fix it and eventually ya'd find a new man or, God fuckin' forbid, ya'd go ta Jeremy fer comfort. Then I'd lose ya completely..." He ran the back of his hand under his nose and that's when MaryJane caught the glimmer of water in his dark eyes.

"That's why you wanted to talk to me alone in the tower." She realized.

He nodded. "I thought that my jumpin' in fronta Maggie's bullet woulda given ya a hint that I hadn't stopped carin'."

She chuckled. "Yeah, actually, I felt that you did for a purpose and I hoped it was because you still cared about me."

Daryl stood abruptly, making her stand on instinct, his stand tense, almost predatory as he strode towards her, an intensity growing in his expression causing her to shiver. She inhaled sharply as he stopped only inches away from her, his head tilted down towards hers and his hands in fists at his side.

"Even though I tried ta convince myself I didn't care no more, I knew I couldn't fool myself. I cared, I always did an' I always 'ave." He voiced quietly, the gravel growing more prominent.

She licked her lips as she glanced at his inviting ones, her stomach curling from the close proximity.

"I thought you were serious about leaving me...that's why I tried to avoid you. I tried to wrap the idea around my head that I would have to let you go. I thought I meant nothing to you—"

"No." He growled, a hand snaking into her hair, the other wrapping around her waist. "Yer everythin' ta me, MaryJane. Yer everything'."

MaryJane closed her eyes tightly as his lips descended onto hers, one of her hands moving up to cup the back of his head, her fingers feeling the dark, silky locks. Daryl ground his lips desperately against hers, bringing her body against his tightly. MaryJane kissed him back with the intensity, her entire being raging with so many emotions but she was able to pinpoint a few, relief, happiness, desperation. His fingers held her head steady as he turned his own to gain better access to her mouth, their tongues meeting in a desperate tango of passion, their hearts seeming to beat at the same time. There were no real words to describe what MaryJane was feeling, but all she knew was that she had his forgiveness and had the truth behind what he was feeling all those days of separation. He'd been as haunted as she was, maybe more so, yet there was something else she needed to tell him, something that might piss him off again, but he had a right to know. She probably would've died had it not been for the events of that night. Inhaling deeply, she broke the kiss, her eyes still closed as she licked her lips, taking in the lingering taste of him on her lips.

"Daryl, there's something else you need to know." She whispered.

She didn't see him shake his head before leaning his forehead against hers. "I don' care."

Opening her eyes, she saw the look. He really didn't want to know. Why?

"You have a right to know. You need to know because if you find out later..."

The desperation in her tone made him lift his eyes and face, dark with suspicion. "Wha'?"

Gaining her strength, she lowered her hand from his hair, earning a grimace from him at the loss of contact.

"The afternoon we had our fallout...I was in a state of total shock and I don't know how long I stood out in the rain, but I found myself going to Merle's cell..." Daryl tensed. "...Beth was there and Merle said that I could catch hypothermia and die so she helped him undress me and he got in the bunk with me and used his body heat to get mine up again. I was unconscious through most of it, but the next morning I woke up and found him half naked and me nearly so, but I was alive and Merle was a total gentleman. He even offered to get in the top bunk after he saw I was alright."

She glanced up into his eyes to see a stony expression on his face, but moments later it crumbled, leaving a raw look of guilt and pain in his eyes and the down turning of his lips made him look extremely pitiful and MaryJane's heart ached for him. She always hated it when he felt guilty and the look he got. It always made her remember that she couldn't stay mad at him for too long. She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into his, his breath catching, the rims of his eyes turning pink from the strain it was to hold back tears.

"Ya coulda died?" He gravelly asked, his voice heavy.

Biting the inside of her cheek, she wondered the best way to respond. She opted for the best way, the truth. He would want that.

"Yes...but Merle was quick to act. He saved my life." She reassured quickly, hoping he wouldn't rest solely on the knowledge that she could've died.

"I...I coulda killed ya..." He gasped, his red rimmed eyes growing wide.

She began to rub his cheek, suddenly feeling regret for ever saying a word about that night.

"No, you were only acting out of anger an—"

"I was fuckin' wrong! Ya wasn't ta blame fer shit! And I left ya out there—I nearly killed ya!" He roared, jerking away from her like she burned him.

Swallowing, she stayed in her place, finding strength in her voice to make her own feelings known. "Stop wallowing in your self-guilt for once, Daryl! I'm alive! And well! Nothing else matters, okay? I won't let you beat yourself up over this! You've done it enough! I forgive you! I can't ever hold a grudge or be angry about it, you know that! Just..." She lowered her voice as he stared, almost astonished, at her. "...just please try to let it go now. You've forgiven me and I've forgiven you. We've told each other the truth and that cleared the air enough for me."

He remained silent for some time and MaryJane slowly began to regret raising her voice, but it was time this ended once and for all, but she could feel the dull ache in the back of her throat from where it was still partially raw. Though, as his face turned into one of acceptance and contentment, he nodded at her and she let out a breath of relief. It felt as if a ton of bricks that had been weighing on her shoulders had lifted. Finally, she felt free.

"I love you, Daryl."

He released a heavy breath, his shoulders falling. A tear slipped from MaryJane's eyes as she shrugged and sniffed.

"That's all I've ever felt for you. Always. Never has it faded."

Daryl cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the lump that started to knot over his Adam's apple.

"I...I want ya..." He echoed back, weakly, but sure.

He didn't know how to say 'I love you'. He'd done it once before, but he thought she was asleep, though, since then it was always something he never felt comfortable saying, not even to her. While she knew he loved her, it was nice to hear it from his mouth. She never pushed him and wouldn't start to do it ever. When he was most comfortable saying it, he would. The day just couldn't get there sooner. Yet, it was reassuring and endearing to hear him say just that much of needing and wanting her. For the moment, that was all she needed. Without another moment's hesitation, she lifted on her tiptoes and pressed her lips firmly against his. It was a short, wet kiss, the way his lips moved around hers so possessively threatened to bring her to her knees. They naturally ended the kiss slowly and with lingering brushing of lips, both knowing it wasn't passion flared like their previous kiss. It was one of mutual understanding and acceptance, just something sweet that they could share together. Resting his forehead on hers, Daryl suddenly felt the weight pile back on his shoulders as he remembered the verdict of the vote on what would happen to Jeremy for his 'crimes' as he liked to refer them to. He had to tell MaryJane that the kid was the one responsible for the Governor's attack on the prison, nearly killing her and how he personally led men through the Tombs to infiltrate their home. He knew that her feelings towards the boy weren't good after he attempted to rape her and he hoped that her animosity would be enough for him to get a death sentence.

Though, he knew her and if he believed the nervous churning in his gut, he knew she would forgive him for what he did to her. But what about threatening the lives of everyone else because of his jealously and greed? Would she look past that? That Beth and Judith could've been killed? That Merle was most likely gonna be executed by the Governor had they failed to defend the prison? Would she look past the knowledge that everyone could've been killed? Even himself? He hoped that she would see that the kid was beyond saving. She had to see that if he did it once, he sure as hell was gonna do it again and maybe succeed. He was a threat and had it been up to Rick he'd have been dead the night it happened. Daryl just needed to have faith that she would do the right thing and stop future attacks from happening because of the Germ.

"MaryJane, we gotta talk 'bout wha' happened when tha tower blew up with ya in it." He sighed, lifting his head to look into her eyes.

Finally! She rejoiced.

"Yes, we do, tell me everything. And I need to know what happened to Jeremy." She said, her eyes narrowing as she spoke the kid's name.

Hope ignited in Daryl. "I'm gonna be able ta answer both o' 'em with one story."

Furrowing her brows, she just gave him a confused look but not questioning, only nodding at him to continue.

"After I got ya inta Hershel's care I came back outside ta help Rick. We was firin' on tha Governor an' his men when all o' a sudden Carl comes runnin' out sayin' somethin' 'bout men in tha Tombs. They found a way through and was tryin' ta sneak up on us from behind. My first thought was fer yer safety, but Rick had me stay behind while he, Carl, Michonne and Slim went inta tha Tombs. With Con, Merle and a few others at my side we held off tha boys at tha front, but they never advanced on us which was odd. They didn't pull no tricks or run tha fence down. So, when Rick comes struttin' out carryin' somethin' that turns out ta be a head o' one o' tha intruders he threw the head at the Governor and told 'im he lost. The Governor jus' upped and left without retaliation or nothin'."

The whiskey eyed woman stared at Daryl, bewildered. That didn't sound like that devil at all. He never gave up a fight.

"Then afta e'veryone rejoiced 'bout havin' won. Rick said that we caught one o' tha intruders. It was Jeremy."

MaryJane's jaw dropped, her eyes growing round like a dishes in pure horror. She felt the blood drain from her face, but boil in her veins as well. It was almost too much to believe, but from his behavior and what he did to her…somehow it didn't surprise her. He was bitter enough that he would've done something like that.

"Jeremy?" She voiced breathily.

He nodded stiffly, the one thing he coveted in recent days was the delight to shove his arrow through his head or put a bullet there. Her knees began to tremble so she sat down on the bunk, grasping onto the metal rod that helped hold the top bunk up. Her mind felt like it had suddenly hit a bout of fog in her thinking process. It wasn't fully comprehending what Daryl said. All she did know was that Jeremy had betrayed them. Betrayed their trust because of her?

_Oh, God!_

"Daryl…" She gasped, looking up at him with those wide eyes. "…he did that because he knew he couldn't have me unless he had an army to back him…he would've killed you…he…"

The fog suddenly lifted and she saw the reason why like a blind man seeing the light for the first time. It dropped on her like a ton of bricks, nearly taking her breath away. Everyone she loved or cared about could've died because of her. Daryl exhaled in relief, nodding to what she said, glad that she finally understood. He knew that she would, but…O Ye of little faith, he supposed. Sensing her distress, he walked in front of her and kneeled down before her, seeing the new onslaught of tears that made his gut wrench. He took her tiny hands in his, feeling hers grasp his tightly. He hoped that maybe he could stop the tears before they came, but they were already there.

"I-If h-he had killed you…I…I don't k-know how I could live anymore." She stuttered, trying to suck the tears back in, but the thought of losing Daryl permanently was too much for her to bear to hold the sobs back.

"He ain' done it, MaryJane. He couldn' kill me. You and I both know that. He ain' got shit, he _ain'_ shit. I ain' dead and I ain' never gonna be. I ain' leavin' ya again." He vowed solemnly.

A few tears slipped from her eyes as she looked back into his eyes, a curtain of hair hiding the right side of her face. Instinctively, Daryl lifted a hand and pushed the hair behind her ears, wanting to see all of her and his heart would never stop skipping a beat every time he looked upon her face.

"I love you," She whispered, her fingers twitching in his hands.

He looked down at their conjoined hands before sighing heavily and lifting his eyes back to hers.

"I know. Me too."

* * *

**Well, let's just say that I released many of my own emotions into this chapter so this was very theraputic for me. Anyways, how was it? Alright? Not good? Your opinions matter to me! So, what do you think will happen next? Was their conversation believable? What do you think MaryJane will do about Jeremy? And I think the most important question everyone is asking: When the hell is this little shit gonna die? Quite right, I agree with you too. But never fear for his end his near...or is it? Next chapter will fill in the answer and I hope to have it out a week from today or maybe a few days past depending on my schedule. **

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello again. I was delighted to see how many views my story received in the last installment and the amount of followers I got, but I was surprised by lack of feedback. I'm not complaining because I gained some followers and for that I am extremely grateful and honored about. Nearly 100 follows on this story! This chapter is more plot infused and as much as I wanted to put more in, I decided that it was a good idea to stop where I did. Besides, I wanted to take extra time to make sure the dialogue is the way I want it to be. The next chapter will be where some interesting things happen and I hope I don't disappoint. Chapter 23 will provide interesting for me to hear your reactions.

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed Chapter 21... **DarylDixon'sLover, igottoomanyloves, and thewalkingdestroyer._

Please read and enjoy! And thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed my stories and myself. I am very appreciative to have your time and interest.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs. I am just taking literary liberties with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Once MaryJane had calmed, Daryl began to explain that Con's group had come together to talk about what happened with Rick and Merle watching to relay the decision to their group. Apparently, there was a pretty nasty verbal fight between Emily, Katie and Con about Jeremy's fate and neither Merle nor Rick could sit by and watch Katie live in her world of fantasy about saving the kid. MaryJane listened intently, soaking up every detail, eager to hear what they decided would be best. She either figured death or exile.

"What did they decide?" She asked after he finished explaining.

He sighed heavily. "They want _you_ ta decide that happens ta 'im."

Dumbstruck, MaryJane drew back quickly. "Uh…say what? They want _me_ to decide whether Jeremy lives or dies?"

He nodded and she half-scoffed and half laughed.

"I mean…I can't do that! I can't decide if someone should die! I'm not that kinda person! I can't take someone's life!" She exclaimed wildly, the idea of someone's life being in her hands and her word being the decision was daunting to a degree that was beyond terrifying.

All she ever killed was walkers and they weren't exactly human and living.

Daryl remained silent, listening to her rant, seeing the raw fear in her eyes. She wasn't a killer, he knew that. It was stupid to ask something like that of her, but he understood why they requested it.

"Why? Why me?!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

"'Cause it was _you_ 'e was after." He replied quickly, causing her head to shoot up to look him dead in the eye.

The panic there slowly melted away as she began to think. The tracker could see the wheels in her head turn. She'd understand…she had to. The kid wasn't gonna sit idly by in his cell, waiting for death. Any day he could escape and who knows who'd be bring next or what he'd do. His job was to keep the prison and its inhabitants safe. It might take a considerable amount of convincing on his part, but he knew that MaryJane would eventually see past her fears of sentencing a living human to death and realize it was for the greater good. He waited as patiently as he could until her eyes came back into focus.

"Oh, God," She sighed.

He was right.

Daryl patted her hands. "Ya got some time ta think it through. If ya need more help ya got Beth and Carol and tha others ta talk to. Ya a'ready know what my vote is."

Her eyes sharpened on him sadly. "You think he deserves death?"

His expression grew hard. "Tha moment 'e touched ya was tha moment when he was a'ready a dead man."

The chilly, seriousness in his words gave her the chills that shot down her spine like ice. Goose flesh rose on her skin as a result. Nodding wordlessly, he stood, his hand falling from hers. Her eyes followed him as he threw on his jacket and angel winged vest.

"Where you going?" She asked.

He turned back around as he fixed his jacket collar. "Yer better now, ya can talk jus' fine an' Hershel's cleared ya. I'm goin' ta check tha fences, not b'fore I see yer with Beth. Li'le Ass Kicker's missed ya."

The sadness of hearing that he was leaving was suddenly softened at the mention of Judith, the baby she and Daryl so passionately adored. Nodding with a smile, she stood.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner?" She asked curiously.

He took her hand and laced his fingers around hers.

"I ain' sayin' 'bye' 'til I see ya ta tha cell." He growled with slight amusement before grabbing his bow and pulling her from the cell.

MaryJane grasped his hand, feeling her heart fall at the prospect of Daryl having to leave her side already. He'd come back though. They cleared everything up and now she understood his side. There seemed to be no hard feelings and Daryl seemed pleased with her reasons. It looked like everything would be okay between them and that brought her great joy. She just hoped nothing else came along to break them up again. That being said, she had a lot to think about and she would need all the emotional support she could get. It was a good thing Beth would be around to at least give her, her opinion and hopefully work out the jumbled mess that was her thoughts. After a short travel, they entered the cell to find Beth holding Judith and Carol sitting on the bunk, folding a blanket. They looked up and smiled at the couple's presence.

"Hey, guys!" Beth greeted excitedly, her gaze resting instantly on their joined hands.

Judith seemed to recognize the presences in the room for she began to babble, looking at MaryJane intently. Daryl's eyes lit up at the baby and pulled MaryJane into the cell, releasing her hand as he swept the infant into his arms, rocking her, grinning at her as she patted his bearded chin.

"Hey, Li'le Ass Kicker, I brought MaryJane back ta ya." He cooed in his gravelly voice.

MaryJane thought her heart would explode from her chest as he genuinely smiled at the baby girl. Oh, God, it made her wish they could have children. He'd make a great father! Maybe if the world wasn't the way it was they could, but one baby was enough to handle, especially with the threat hobbling just outside the fences. She'd just have to live with treating another man's baby like her own. It would be just fine with her.

Judy cooed at Daryl, fascinated by his facial hair before turning her gaze to MaryJane. Instantly, she began to wriggle in Daryl's arms and he chuckled.

"Yep, jus' wha' I figured."

He grabbed Judith under her arms and handed her off to MaryJane who hugged her tightly, burying her face in the infant's neck, inhaling her scent. She never thought she'd have extreme motherly instincts for a child that wasn't hers or related to her by blood. Pulling back to gaze at her sweet face, MaryJane smiled at Judy, whispering greetings to her.

"Did ya miss me, Judy?" She asked, adoring the nickname Beth had given her.

In reaction, Judith buried her face into the dark haired woman's shoulder, grasping her shirt on her shoulders tightly in her fat fist.

"Aww! I'll take that as a 'yes'!" She exclaimed happily.

Daryl watched the scene fondly, regretful that the world was the way it was. What he would give to see the love of his life holding his, no, _their_ child like she was holding Judith at that moment. Glancing behind him, he sighed. Work was needing to be done.

"I gotta head out. I'll see ya'll later. Bye, Ass Kicker." He said to Judith.

He lowered his head and pecked MaryJane's lips sweetly, surprising her, and kissed Judith's forehead before leaving the cell. MaryJane stared after him before looking back at Carol and Beth who were grinning madly at her.

"I can see ya'll worked it out! That's wonderful!" Beth exclaimed joyfully, coming to the older woman's side and giving her a side hug.

"Thank, God, Daryl finally talked to you about it! I was worried that he'd never bring it up." Carol smiled as she stood, taking her turn to embrace MaryJane.

"Thanks, guys…I don't think it really would've happened had it not been for you two. Ya'll did a lot for me and I can't thank you enough for it."

The silver haired woman just shook her head. "No thanks is needed. We did it to help you and it worked. I only imagine that if the Governor hadn't attacked then ya'll would've been together sooner."

The mention of the Governor and the attack made MaryJane's happy mood fall and it was easy to see from her facial reaction. She sighed, placing Judith on her hip.

"Speaking of that…I need ya'll help…or advice."

Beth and Carol shared a glance of worry. MaryJane bit her bottom lip nervously and went to sit down in her chair while the other two women took a seat across from her on the bunk. She hoped they were at least filled in on the basics, but in case they weren't she'd go into full detail.

"Okay, so, apparently…."

* * *

"…and they decided that it would be best for me to choose what happens to him." MaryJane concluded, shifting a sleeping Judith into her lap.

Carol nodded, an inquisitive finger over her top lip, her body leaned against her arm. "I heard Rick telling that to Hershel earlier in the week."

"It makes perfect sense ta me, MJ." Beth interceded.

Sighing, the whiskey eyed woman nodded. "I know and I understand why they said that, but…I just…I'm not a killer…I've never killed a living person."

"Well, honey, they're not asking you to kill him." Carol replied gently.

"I know, but that's basically it. Life or death. Obviously, Jeremy's a threat to everyone here so he can't stay, but if we exile him then there's the chance that he might come back and try something again and maybe successfully. Then there's the option of letting Rick take him out on the grounds of capital punishment." MaryJane explained, laying out everything on the table.

"Oh…ya think that yer not forgivin' Jeremy might mean tha signin' of his death warrant." Beth realized, frowning.

The older woman nodded, shushing Judith when she began to kick in her sleep.

"And then I'd be a killer."

Carol grimaced. "Your not forgiving him doesn't mean that he has to die."

Feeling frustrated tears well in her eyes, MaryJane sniffed. "I just…I don't want anyone else to be hurt by me and what Jeremy's done."

Beth and Carol both began to open their mouths to dispute what she just said, but she cut them off.

"It's because of me that Jeremy's brought this danger so close to us, to Judith and I know that it's not my fault that he made those decisions, but I can't help but feel guilty for it. I know he's angry enough that he's capable of anything. We've seen that now. I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

"They won't be…not if you make the right decision." Carol reminded.

"But how can I sit by and let Rick or Daryl kill him? I'd basically be the one to hand them to gun!"

The eldest woman in the room, saw her fears. She feared for her own mental outlook on herself. She felt she might feel differently about herself if she let him die. That guilt would haunt her forever.

"The only mind it should rest on is the one who pulled the trigger, MaryJane. Not yours." Beth voiced quietly from her spot next to Carol.

MaryJane wanted to believe that, but for some reason she couldn't see past it. Seeing that a deep, interjection was needed for MaryJane to understand, Carol stood from the bed and kneeled before her, taking her free hand in hers.

"You don't need to feel guilty if that's the decision you make. Jeremy made his choices and he knew that if and when he was caught, he'd have to pay for what he did. You know very well what you need to do and you _don't_ need to think badly of yourself for wanting it too."

MaryJane's eyes shot up to Carol's in shock at her words. Did MaryJane want Jeremy to die? Was that, deep down, what was making her feel guilty about it? That she was eager to see him go away and never hurt her or Daryl again?

"When my husband died, when we were in Atlanta…I put the pick axe through his head myself, not because I wanted to, but because I _had_ to. He would've changed and probably attacked our daughter. I felt so guilty after he was killed, that I was the reason for it. That because of a comment I made, it got him beaten up and he refused to be outside with the rest of us where we could've seen the walkers coming. I felt guilty because he was the first to be eaten alive, but after I thought, I mean, _really_ thought about it…I didn't feel remorse…I wanted the bastard who beat me and my daughter dead just as badly as I wanted him to protect me. I did it because, his death set me free." Swallowing the catch in her throat, Carol continued. "You have to protect yourself and those you love, MaryJane. You know what he's capable of. He nearly raped you and Daryl almost killed him because of it. What will he do next? _Who_ will he hurt next? _Who_ will be bring to do his dirty work for him next time?"

A pregnant silence filled the room as tears streamed down MaryJane's face. The lament Carol told broke the dam inside the younger woman and all MaryJane could do was blink at her, her jaw wide open. She hadn't know what Carol went through before she came along. Hearing it, though, helped open her eyes. Her advice was some she'd never forget. Taking in the reality of her words, MaryJane silently began to see how right the woman before her was. Guilt would only get her and those she loved killed. Is this how Rick was able to do it? Not care that a human life was being taken? That is was justified as long as his family wasn't hurt? Suddenly, as she gazed down at the sleeping infant in her arms, it made perfect sense. There was no room for error in this world and with the scum that seemed to survive it, cold-blooded killing seemed to be the only sort of law. Carol, having lived under Rick's influence about no tolerance for threats, saw the tall-tell signs immediately in MaryJane's eyes as she thought.

Moments later, MaryJane lifted her head, her eyes pink from the tears she spilled. Carol smiled softly at her, her own tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"I think we both know what your decision is."

Nodding solemnly, MaryJane looked down at the baby in her arms.

* * *

Liberated, MaryJane was glad when dinner finally came around. Katie seemed to be avoiding her and she couldn't really blame her. Emily was all smiles and asking about her and Daryl as they prepared dinner. She felt considerably better as people began trotting in for the meal. Michonne and Charlie were on watch so Carol went to give them theirs. MaryJane took her usual seat in between the Dixon brothers, a spot next to Merle open for Beth. Merle began to joke with her about something from the past, but the weight of what she had decided was pressing heavily on her. Daryl took quick notice of her unusual behavior and took her hand under the table, lacing his calloused ones around hers. She looked up at him, his eyes inquiring.

"I'll tell you later…" Then her eyes strayed to Rick who was holding Judith with a warm smile on his bearded face. "…It's time I talked to Rick."

Daryl stiffened beside her, sensing the tension in her. He nodded quietly and they began to eat, MaryJane lacking her appetite severely.

Dinner finally passed and the couple consisting of a Dixon and MaryJane went to Rick's cell where he was putting Judith to bed in her makeshift crib. The young man glanced up, surprised to see them, but pleased to see them holding hands again.

"Rick, I need to talk to you." MaryJane voiced after glancing at Daryl for support he gave her with a nod.

"Sure," He whispered before stepping from the cell and into the kitchens. "What's up?"

Daryl walked a little ways away, deciding to give her a little space to talk this out with Rick. He kept a sharp ear open, not far away if she needed him and he was curious, not fully aware of what she needed to talk to their leader about.

"I need to speak to him."

The tracker froze in his spot, staring at MaryJane in shock before glancing at Rick who wore a similar look of disbelief.

"You wanna talk ta Jeremy? Why?" Rick asked, furrowing his brows.

"Because I have to know why. I need to hear it from him why he did this. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't know."

At first, MaryJane hadn't consider talking to Jeremy, but as she dove deeper into the analyzing section of her thoughts, she found that she had a right to know, from the source, why he did it. She knew Rick, Daryl and Merle would be against the idea and try to talk her out of it, but she needed to do it.

"No."

MaryJane turned and Rick's eyes flickered to Daryl who stood, tense and severely defensive, his large hands curled into fists. His dark eyes were nearly hidden by the curtain of his bangs.

"What?" She asked, astonished.

"I ain' lettin' ya near tha son ov'a bitch." He growled in a deadly tone.

Rick, sensing the tension and volatility in the man he considered a brother, he figured that MaryJane didn't tell Daryl about her plans. MaryJane turned to face Daryl and Rick rounded the table, making a triangle, staying silent. This was MaryJane's meeting and she was going to stay in control of it, not to mention he'd take a step in if Daryl got to be too pissed.

"Daryl, I need to do this." She begged.

His jaw clenched. "Nah, tha last time I left ya alone with 'im, he—"

He couldn't finish his sentence. That's how angry he was and MaryJane could sense it very easily. The anger rolled off him like heat waves on the pavement. Not feeling in the least bit apprehensive towards his deadly emotions, she stepped closer to him, wanting him to see her side, to try and convince him.

"I won't be alone with him." She reassured, wanting to touch him, but deciding not to. "There's a cell door separating us and you and Rick, Con and Merle would be there to make sure nothing happens." She glanced at Rick for help and he nodded, placing his hand on his gun in emphasis. "I just…I want to talk to him. I _need_ to. So I can put this whole thing to rest and never think about it again. Like you want."

He exhaled heavily and met her eyes, frustrated that she was starting to make sense. She was right. He wanted to forget the whole thing and to move on and if she couldn't then neither could he. Feeling his anger slowly dissipate, she stepped closer, a few feet away. Rick watched with fascination as MaryJane worked Daryl to her side. The tough tracker looked so close to breaking and so easily. The former deputy wondered how she did it. She made it look so easy.

"After I talk to him…I won't ask again. That'll be the end…because I'm done with this whole thing. I want it to end. Please, Daryl." She pleaded, placing her hand on his tan forearm, the muscle relaxing under her touch.

Breathing heavily from the fire of rage in his veins, he glanced at Rick, then back to MaryJane who stared up at him with those big whiskey colored eyes, eyes he was never able to resist. When she turned those eyes to him he couldn't deny her anything and while everything inside him was against it he couldn't fight her logic. If he wanted her to let this mess stay in the past he needed to let her do what she needed to do, even if that meant letting her talk to the dirt bag that was the cause of it all. The woman he loved waited with patience that could rival a ninja, hoping and praying that he'd see it her way and grant her this. She'd never ask for anything else. Wanting to find the strength to fight her, he knew his words and attempts would be futile and a waste of time. She'd go behind his back if she had to. At least now, she was coming to him and seek his permission to do it.

Blinking and sighing he finally nodded. "Fine…but if he starts shit—"

"I'll end it…I promise." She smiled, chuckling lightly at his acceptance.

Throwing her arms around him, she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Daryl." She whispered in his ear.

Rick smiled at the scene before him and nearly felt himself blush when MaryJane kissed Daryl. Lifting his eyebrows and smirking, he looked away to give them some privacy, but he knew there wasn't any time to waste now. Jeremy had been asking for her and inquiring about her health and no one had given him any ideas. Clearing his throat, the couple broke apart, MaryJane blushing violently and Daryl looking a little embarrassed himself. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Rick walked towards them, turning serious.

"We'll take ya ta him in the mornin'. We'll give ya ten minutes, no more…and I'm sure yer aware of what Con and Katie decided—"

"I am." She said, cutting the weathered man off. "And…this talk will be what helps me make my final decision."

Hope elated in both Daryl and Rick as they shared a glance. The leader, satisfied with her answer nodded. "Alright. I'll go tell Con what you've said. We'll go after breakfast."

With a determined nod, MaryJane thanked Rick. He just bowed his head in return and left the kitchens to go check on his son.

"Merle's gonna blow a gasket."

MaryJane giggled and hugged Daryl despite his serious remark. He hugged her back and the woman in his arms felt that the rest of the night would be spent with the man she was hugging trying to convince her not to do what she was wanting to do. In fact, she'd have two men doing it.

* * *

"Ya fuckin' what?!"

As expected, when MaryJane told Merle what she decided to do, his reaction was like Daryl's…only add in an actual explosion and cursing. The older Dixon advanced on MaryJane, wanting to shake some sense into her, but Daryl blocked his way, standing before his woman protectively.

"Calm tha fuck down, Merle! This is 'er decision!" Daryl hissed warningly.

Merle's icy eyes nearly bugged from his head. "And yer fuckin' lettin' 'er?!"

Daryl's stony face faltered for a moment. "I ain' gotta fuckin' like it, Merle."

Narrowing his eyes at his little brother, the former military man crossed his arms, looking severely pissed. Beth, who had been standing in the corner, feeling somewhat out of place in this family matter, finally stepped forward and placed a calming hand on his forearm. MaryJane and Daryl both watched as the hostile hot head Dixon immediately relaxed his tense stance.

"Merle, I—_we_ know ya don't like this, but none o' us does. MaryJane has a right ta talk ta Jeremy 'bout what 'e done. Wouldn't ya wanna talk ta tha person who nearly destroyed your life and ask why?"

Beth's soft voice and new voice of reason made the tension in the room lessen. Merle's eyes seemed to run out of focus as she spoke and when she was finished he returned and glanced down at her with a grimace.

"Dammit." He huffed. "Woman's always fuckin' right…" Then his gaze came to rest on MaryJane who stayed behind Daryl. "…ya know I don' like this shit, but I'm gonna be there, jus' in case."

MaryJane nodded, grabbing Daryl's arm to steady him as she stepped around him. "Yeah, you will, so will Daryl, Rick and Con. If he tries anything, ya'll be there to stop him. That's our agreement."

Daryl nodded as he gazed down at her before looking back over at Merle who stood, still looking unsure. What could the kid really do? If there was four of them, he'd be surrounded and confined instantly. But…what if the little shit had another trick up his sleeve? He's had the time to plan it being locked up in his cell.

"An' wha' if he tries somethin' again? Even wit' us 'round?" Merle asked skeptically, eyes on MaryJane.

MaryJane had that fear in the back of her head, but she knew the answer right away and knew without a doubt that it would happen should worse come to worst. "I doubt he can move as fast as Daryl can shoot his crossbow."

There was an underlying meaning there to Daryl. If it came to that, he wouldn't miss and he wouldn't leave the bastard alive either. He wouldn't even give him the honor of changing into a walker. Merle considered that and glanced at his brother for a few seconds, no questioning in his mind as he studied his brother quickly. Daryl was capable with his crossbow and if he saw MaryJane in any immediate danger, the bow would go up and whatever the threat was would go down in the blink of an eye. While, that assured him, Merle wasn't sure how Jeremy was going to act or say to her and how she would take it. She really didn't understand why he did what he did. He heard his first confession and that was enough for him, but to hear it again would only deepen the grave he was digging himself in to. They were right, though, MaryJane had a right.

He sighed heavily, glancing at Beth who stared up at him with those big, pleading blue eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat and something in him give. Dammit.

"A'ight, fine, I give. I's jus' not sure…but we'll be there fer ya, MaryJane, make no mistake o' that." Merle reminded sternly, making MaryJane think of her father.

She smiled fondly at him and nodded. "I know, thanks, Merle, your agreement to let me do this means a lot to me."

He smirked at her, returning the fondness. "Yeah, yer welcome…now ya'll skedaddle. I gots some very important stuffs ta discuss wit' Bethy." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Daryl was out of the room in a flash, his mind seeming to have gone somewhere bad very quickly. MaryJane's eyebrows shot into her hairline at Daryl's fast escape before looking back at the couple in the room bewilderedly. Merle gave her a mock innocent look and Beth giggled. The one-handed Dixon held his left hand out.

"Wha'?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and sent Beth a smirk and a wink. "Play nice, children."

"Yes, Moma," Merle replied in a terrible impersonation of a kid.

MaryJane rolled her eyes, not at all bothered by the closeness of the couple and turned to walk from the cell and when she was only a few feet outside of the cell, she nearly died when Merle exclaimed in a childish voice:

"No, no, those're my balls!"

She pulled her lips in towards her teeth as she tried to erase the mental images from her head. Nothing would get rid of those, ever and she closed her eyes, hoping the blackness would make the vision go away, but it only made it worse. Shuddering, she finally understood why Daryl left as suddenly as he did. He must've learned early on. She found him at the end of the block, standing beside the stairs, waiting, his lips twitching when he caught the pained expression on her face.

"Now ya know wha' it feels like." He teased.

MaryJane smirked at him and punched his arm. "Cheeky man!"

He chuckled and stepped closer to her and lowered his head closer to hers. Their lips met softly, the kiss just merely a brush of skin, their lips parting after the contact, both hearing their mutual release of heavy breaths. MaryJane's heart began to pound in her chest as he stepped even closer, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. Lifting her heavy lidded eyes to Daryl's suddenly darkened ones, their gazes locked and suddenly the fuse ended, igniting a passion like a match being struck. Their mouths met furiously, lips moving and gripping each other in a desperate battle, the quick intake of sharp breaths echoing in the tall ceilings. MaryJane's hands clutched at Daryl's body, bringing his chest against his. Daryl's hand on her cheek snaked into her hair, his long digits curling around the back of her head, locking her mouth against his as his other arm wrapped around her waist, his hand pressing into her lower back, bringing her hips against his. She moaned against his mouth as she felt the hard pressure of his arousal against her abdomen. A deep, primitive desire reared up in Daryl's instincts, his body shuddering in a desperate lust to claim her.

MaryJane felt it, felt her own urges resurface, the world around them and the problems fading away into the background. All she saw or felt was Daryl and that's all she wanted as she immersed in the feeling of his mouth against hers, his warm tongue rolling with hers passionately. With no thoughts towards analyzing anything, MaryJane just let her emotions control her. She deserved it, no, needed it. Too much was going on and she was thinking too much. She could just let herself go and fall into Daryl's willing arms. Lord knows she wanted it and wanted to feel his naked skin on hers again. But…there was still too much in reality to forget. Too many memories still fresh and wounds still needing to heal.

Pulling from the pit of her ecstasy and desire to just give in, MaryJane broke the kiss, inhaling the air with quick, heavy gulps, pressing her forehead against Daryl's. The tracker had felt her hesitation just seconds before she broke the kiss and as deeply frustrated as he was, he couldn't feel resentful. He couldn't blame her for having a little apprehension. The last real, physical contact she had with anyone was when Jeremy tried…His hands tightened on her possessively, keeping his hand against the back of her head, not wanting to lose the touch of their skin. He breathed deeply too, her warm breath grazing against his parted lips.

"I'm sorry," She whispered breathily.

"Shh," He hushed, pressing his lips against hers again in emphasis, closing his eyes tightly.

She kissed him back, the brush of his facial hair on her face somewhat comforting to her. He drew back moments later, licking his lips, keeping his eyes closed to soak in her presence.

"I love you."

It must've been the tenth time she's said that to him…but he never grew tired of hearing it. Neither did his heart as it would skip a beat and his stomach clench in a familiar way. He released a deep breath through his nose as he opened his eyes to look into hers. She wanted him to say it back, he could see it in her eyes…but for some reason he couldn't. He _did_ love her. He just didn't know how to say it. It had been so long since he had told her that and she knew he was capable. After he lost her after the world went to shit he about gave up on love, all love except the love for his family, mainly Merle and even then 'love' was a strange word to call what he felt for his brother. Fondness, yes, love just felt too…girlish. There wasn't much Daryl could say to her in response and the only way he could voice his love was through two simple words:

"Me too."

For now, that's all she needed.

* * *

MaryJane threw her backpack onto the desk of Daryl's cell and unzipped it, pulling her pajamas out. With the curtain pulled and candle lit, she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and jeans. Daryl swallowed, his eyes tracing the bare skin of her stomach, the bra cups shaping her breasts in a tantalizing way. Feeling his hot gaze on her she turned her head towards him, seeing the yearning in his blue eyes. Guilt churned in her belly. She quickly grabbed her tank top and slipped it on, removing the teasing sight from the tracker. Blinking he stood and began to pull his own clothes off, throwing his jacket and vest onto the stool. With his distraction she quickly changed into her shorts, not wanting to put him under any more strain. She could see said strain even in his loosely fitting pants and the image made the junction between her legs grow warm with longing. Straightening up, she turned to find Daryl looking down at something and she stepped closer, looking around him to see his hand gently holding her picture, the one he's had since high school. She'd nearly forgotten he had it.

"You don't need that anymore, ya know." She said softly.

He turned his head slightly. "I know."

"Then why keep it?"

Daryl seemed to grow tense. "I need ta always remember that wha' I remember was real. That the past was real…that _we_ was real."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she frowned. "We still are."

"Are we?"

Hearing that question made her blood run cold. Why was he asking that?

"What?"

He turned towards her, setting the picture on the table and lifting his nearly hidden eyes to hers.

"Since we've found each other again…we ain' been tha same…there's been too much shit comin' 'tween us. I'm fuckin' tired o' it, MaryJane. I'm so fuckin' sick an' tired o' wonderin' when you'll push yerself away from me and how long it's gonna be when I lose ya again."

She stared at him, feeling her heart break as he bare his emotions to her, his feelings. She wanted to say something to comfort him, but it wouldn't do any good. He was making valid points and she had no way to justify herself. He was hurting too, he was hurting because she was hurting. He was right, she was holding him at arm's length and not fully allowing him in because of the shit that was continuously hanging over her and them. Daryl began to physical pace the room, a sign of his frustration and anger.

"I-I _can't_ lose ya again, not again." He whispered desolately, the raw emotion in his voice making her knees tremble.

Tears began to blur her vision. He lifted his hand and ran the back of his hand over his own watering eyes.

"I _won't_ lose ya again…not ta anyone and nothin'." Suddenly, his voice grew with power. "Ya belong ta _me_!"

MaryJane didn't jump at the sudden outburst, but it startled her nerves.

"I want us ta be like we was…nothin' holdin' us back from each other. I wanna be able ta see ya look at me without lookin' wit' guilt and shame." His face curled in pain, the tears evident in his eyes and he couldn't seem to look her in the eyes as he released his words. "I jus'…I _need_ ya, I need ya so damned much!"

She ran to him and embraced him, her arms locked around his waist. She closed her eyes, not stopping the tears as they fell.

"It's you, Daryl. It's always been you. Always." She whispered. "I belong to you. I always have."

She felt him bury his face in her neck as his arms wrapped around her, his sniffle alerting her that the dam in him nearly broke. While, she wished he'd just let it out she knew that was just foolish hope and heard him pull himself together. She released his waist and cupped his face between her hands, making him look her dead in the eyes. His eyes were pink from the near tears and she wanted to do nothing more than kiss him.

"I promise you…once this is over…once this is behind us…everything will change for you, for me, for _us_. I promise you that it'll all be different. We just have to get through this…together and I need you." She sniffed, wiping a stray tear away. "I need you _now_ more than ever to get through this. We can do this together because we've always been strongest together. We'll make it through this."

He nodded, placing a hand over one of hers and turning his face towards it to kiss her palm, his facial hair brushing it tantalizingly. She shuddered at the sensual feeling.

"Are ya gonna fergive 'im? Fer wha' he's done ta ya? Ta us?" He asked as he took her hands in his, lowering them from his face.

She laced their fingers together between them, rubbing the palms of her hands against his calloused ones. She hadn't thought much about it, but it was about time she was starting to. Studying their joined hands, she sighed.

"I don't know…I don't know if I can find it in me, but I know I should try."

He frowned. "If ya don't…no one's gonna think less o' ya."

"I know…its just something I have to figure out. I know you don't forgive him—"

"I can't. Ya _know_ I can't." He muttered darkly.

Flickering her eyes up to his, she saw the complete condemnation in him. Once he was crossed, there was hardly any way to get him to trust you again. She just wondered how it was he just kept making exceptions for her. With understanding she nodded.

"And I don't expect you too. Ever. I know what I have to do to protect those I love."

He tilted his head curiously. MaryJane just smiled and lifted their hands, kissing the backs of his.

"It's getting late. I wanna be rested for my talk with Jeremy tomorrow."

He stiffened at the reminder and stiffly nodded. He released her hands, not knowing what to expect, but his gut flipped as she lifted her hands and placed them on his chest, her fingers grabbing the button and slipping them from their holes. His breath hitched in his throat as her fingers began to work their way down, getting closer to end. When she finished with the last, she opened the flannel material, exposing his chest and the tattoo in dark blue ink of her name over his left pectoral. With both hands, she moved her hands up to his shoulders, pushing the material over his blades and down his arms, leaving him shirtless before her. His torso was toned, his biceps glorious, the veins popping out and snaking through his forearms. Her eyes found her name tattooed again in red ink on his inner right forearm. She blushed, feeling giddy as she once again saw her name permanently marked on his skin.

He belonged to her.

The tattoos were living proof of it. He got them to show others that he and his heart were taken by another and that her name would always stay with him. It was forever. But she had no tattoo, nothing permanent to show that she belonged to Daryl and that she was taken. Perhaps that was part of his fear, that she didn't have anything physical to show that she belonged to him. That was something Daryl had started to ponder after recent events and he was slowly developing an idea to remedy it. Though, it would have to wait after the bullshit was over. It was then that he _and_ MaryJane could focus on them. Once this was over with, they could finally relax and think of their future. She bit her bottom lip, feeling somehow less committed to their relationship despite telling herself that it wasn't true and Daryl could sense her doubtfulness.

"I'm gonna wait. No matter 'ow long it takes." He promised, cupping her face.

She brought her eyes back up to his, resting her hands on his upper abdomen, making his skin shiver in delight at her skin-on-skin contact.

"Thank you,"

Leaning down, he captured her lips once again, his bare arms wrapping around her, his hands gripping her hips gently. Kissing him back, she closed her eyes, savoring the taste of him, taking in every ounce of strength he provided. She would need all the courage she could get because tomorrow was going to prove to be a trying day.

* * *

MaryJane slept as well as she could, Daryl's secure arm around her comforting as she slept. As long as she felt him, she knew she didn't need to fear. When the sun rose, the two stirred, both on edge for the day ahead. Daryl saw the faded outlines of dark circles under her eyes and the whiteness of her skin didn't make him feel any better about the events ahead. It was silent in their shared cell as they dressed, Daryl glancing at her at times to find her eyes out of focus, no doubt thinking and worrying. Not sure on how to comfort her, he left her alone, knowing she probably wanted the space. Though, as they went to breakfast, he didn't stray from her side. He held her hand while they ate, the whole room silent, everyone knowing of what was to happen that day. Despite the churning in her stomach, MaryJane ate her entire bowl of oatmeal, feeling Daryl's sharp eyes watching her closely. She was touched by his concern and need to make sure she was alright.

When breakfast was over, Rick stood from the table, meeting MaryJane's nervous gaze. Squeezing her hand, Daryl stood, bringing her up with him. Everyone else began to disperse, many going outside to leave the tension that permutated in the prison walls. MaryJane locked gazes with Katie and was surprised when the older woman smiled at her, a look of encouragement in her eyes. The younger woman wanted to believe it was for her, but she knew it was also for Jeremy, for her to find pity on him. MaryJane knew the chances of that were none to slim. At least she had Con and Emily's approval and support.

Merle flanked MaryJane's other side as she followed Rick and Con, her hand wrapped tightly around Daryl's, her heart pounding in her chest. Her stomach turned with anxiety, her body shaking slightly. She kept her eyes to the floor, pondering what she was going to say to Jeremy when she saw him. She knew what she wanted and needed to say…she just didn't think she'd have the strength to do it. Taking in a deep, shaky breath, she lifted her head and squared her shoulders. Merle grinned at her, proud to see her find the courage within herself to stand up to the little shit. It would be over soon, he hoped. The only sound was their heavy footfalls on the concrete floor as they headed towards the separate cell block where Jeremy was being held. Even though, the trip wasn't far, for MaryJane it felt like forever. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted to forget and move on, for herself and for Daryl. She wanted her future with him free of any past regrets or horrors. Now, maybe this would be it.

Rick came to a stop in front of the barred door leading to the cell block, the jingling of keys alerting her that they were close. Her heart leapt into her throat, her instincts making her step closer to Daryl. He tightened his hold on her hand and pressed a quick peck to the top of her head in comfort. He was telling her it was time to be strong, to fight and fight she would. The leader turned to look back at her, seeing the raw fear and uncertainty in her eyes as she huddled close to Daryl's protective form. He gave her a soft look and nodded firmly, also silently telling her to be strong. Nodding back, she watched as he turned away and slipped the key into the lock. Con turned to face her, his face grim, his handsome face stony, but as he approached it softened and she felt relaxation soothe her muscles.

"It's gonna be okay, MaryJane, we're all 'ere. If ya wanna stop at any time ya can. Ya ain' gotta feel obligated ta do this." He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, but I have to. For me…for my future." She glanced at Daryl when she said that and the tracker's gaze softened.

Con glanced between the two, his heart approving of the match like it had from the beginning. Cupping her cheek, the silver haired man leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.

"Yer a strong woman, MaryJane, I'm real proud o' ya." He smiled, his bass, gravelly voice making her heart swell with adoration.

"Thanks, Con,"

Winking softly at her, he turned his eyes to Daryl who nodded at him. They shared a deep, silent understanding before Con turned back to Rick and the former sheriff pushed the cell block door open. Her nerves exploded, the pace of her heart making her wonder if she was going to go into cardiac arrest before she even saw Jeremy. Trying to silently calm herself with techniques her mom used to use, she found they did little to help as Daryl tugged on her hand and led her towards the cell. She felt Merle's presence close beside hers and the extra warmth from the older Dixon made her feel more secure. She knew she didn't need to be scared since there was a locked door separating her and Jeremy…but there was still that dark fear in the back of her mind that made her fear that he had another plan. MaryJane didn't realize that she had floated from reality when Daryl pulled her to a stop and Rick's voice brought her back to reality.

"Jeremy…someone's here ta see ya." He said.

"Who?"

That voice cut through her like a knife, the pitch making her blood turn to ice. She never thought that she'd feel hatred when hearing his voice. It used to be one of comfort and now…she wanted to never hear it again. Rick glanced back at MaryJane who was still hidden from Jeremy's view. He nodded to her and with a sudden burst of courage and strength, she lifted her head and began to pull her hand from Daryl's. He held fast, startled by her sudden movement for separation, but she gave him an assuring smile. He locked his jaw and showed his obvious discomfort, but released her fingers, following close behind as she stepped towards the cell. She felt Merle stay close behind as well, but when the heat of his body left her, she knew he had backed off and taken Daryl with him. Swallowing a deep breath, she took another step towards the cell, keeping a good five feet from the door. She gazed within the dim cell, seeing the familiar figure of a young man sitting on the bunk. He lifted his head, hazel eyes lighting up when he realized who stood before his cell door. A great smile graced his features and relief took over his form as he jumped from his seated position to grasp the cell door bars tightly.

"MaryJane?"

* * *

**And here we are. I apologize for the slight cliff-hanger, but now I get to ask the interesting questions that I'm eager to hear your thoughts on since this chapter delved deep into the thought process of MaryJane and how she percieves the decision on what to do with Jeremy. I hope her reactions are believable for you like they were for me since I took time to think about how someone would react, especially someone like MaryJane who's never had to kill and living person. Now, on to the questions! What do you think MaryJane will say? Do? Will Daryl shut it down? What will MaryJane's final decision be? How will Jeremy react?**

**My next update should be this time next week, give or take a day. By the way, what are everyone's thoughts on the new safe haven in Alexandria on the show? Me? I see nothing but trouble and weak idiots ahead. Though, I cannot wait for more Daryl involvement. What say everyone else?**

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the long awaited chapter that determines Jeremy a.k.a. The Germ's fate. I am eager for everyone to read that way I can see what your reactions were to what happens. While, this story only has a few more chapters left I am eager for you to see what I have planned even though it's just a few minimal things since the story will slow down from here until the ending. Please leave a review at the end of this one, because I will be extremely interested to hear what you have to say.**

**Also, I am at nearly 170 reviews! I just want to thank you all for making this story a success and possible for me. If it hadn't been for you all giving me and my story a chance it wouldn't have made it this far! You are all precious and beautiful! Thank you so much!**

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed Chapter 22... **DarylDixon'sLover, igottoomanyloves, thewalkingdestroyer, Katnthe box, and two anonymous reviewers walkingdeadfan and Guest._

Please read and enjoy! And thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed my stories and myself. I am very appreciative to have your time and interest.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs. I am just taking literary liberties with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_Swallowing a deep breath, she took another step towards the cell, keeping a good five feet from the door. She gazed within the dim cell, seeing the familiar figure of a young man sitting on the bunk. He lifted his head, hazel eyes lighting up when he realized who stood before his cell door. A great smile graced his features and relief took over his form as he jumped from his seated position to grasp the cell door bars tightly._

_"MaryJane?"_

"H-Hi, Jeremy," MaryJane greeted without emotion, keeping her hands at her sides.

Joy spread across his face as he chuckled. She stiffened as his eyes traced over her face and slipped down her body, looking her over. She heard a growl of warning behind her from Daryl. She recognized the deep grumble. Disgust made her shiver when Jeremy's eyes came back up to hers. She could still feel his hands on her. Her jaw clenched at the memory she had begun to think had left her, but she felt the cold creep of its haunting on her skin. She just looked at him and all she thought was bad things. That's all she ever seemed to know with him.

"I-I thought something bad had happened to you." Jeremy breathed, his grip on the bars making his knuckles turn white.

Swallowing, she decided to not hold back, especially not on her emotions.

"I almost died." She deadpanned, giving him a stony look.

Shame and self-disgust curled onto Jeremy's face as he looked down. "You weren't supposed to get hurt."

"Well, I did and now I have physical reminders of it."

His head shot up, eyebrows furrowing together. Pulling up her sleeve on her right arm, she lifted her arm to show him the red and pink burn scars that ran down the inside of her wrist and down a few inches of her forearm. Pity and guilt had Jeremy's knees trembling, Daryl could see it from where he stood with Merle. Letting the sleeve fall back down, she squared her jaw.

"I didn't come here to condemn you, Jeremy."

It was sickening for everyone in the room to see the childish hope brighten on his face and Daryl wanted nothing more than to wipe it off.

"I came here to hear your side of the story…to understand _why_." She emphasized.

Jeremy's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed deeply, glancing at all the men in the room, his jaw clenching as his eyes hardened with hatred.

"I thought they'd tell you everything."

Wanting to keep on his good side, she nodded, softening her gaze and voice. "They did…but I wanna hear it from you…just in case they missed out on any details."

The kid nodded, taken in by her gentle tone. "I went to the Governor to try and gain an army so I could come back here and get you."

_Well, at least he isn't beating around the bush._

"Why?" MaryJane asked.

Jeremy gave her a matter-of-fact look, the crinkle in his eyes making him gaze at her like she was stupid. "Because you're _mine_."

Daryl growled and lunged, but Merle slapped his hand on his brother's chest, putting pressure to stop his brother's attack. MaryJane heard the scuffle behind her, but didn't turn around despite the urge to go back and comfort her lover. Jeremy was her main focus and to keep his attention she'd make him think he had hers fully. She had to know this and know the truth because if she was wrong in her decision…

"_Calm. The Fuck. Down_." Merle hissed into his brother's ear.

The youngest Dixon wanted to cuss back at him and put an arrow through the kid's eyes, but something inside him made him relax under his brother's hand and step back. His eyes continued to shoot daggers at the boy in the cell as he mentally tried to keep himself from pacing as he always did when he was angry and it surprised Daryl that Jeremy wasn't smirking at him for getting a reaction. It seemed that MaryJane held his full attention. Ignoring what he said and the way his tone made her shiver, she remained strong, trying to look nonchalant on the outside.

"Did you have any plans for the others? What would happen to them?" She asked, wanting to hear if it was true when Daryl had told her that he didn't care what happened to the others.

He lifted his eyebrows, shrugging his shoulders. "All that mattered was _you_."

Horrorstruck by his vague admission, she tried again. "You wouldn't have cared if the Governor had killed everyone else? Not even Katie? Or Emily? Or Charlie? Or the boys?"

He didn't even blink when he answered. "No,"

Face curled into a snarl, Daryl could see her body, even from the back, how it stiffened. MaryJane felt her blood turn cold again, her gut flipping. Inhaling a shaky breath through her nose, she pressed on.

"Was this a mission of revenge? Against Daryl and Merle?"

Jeremy's face darkened considerably, his lips thinning. "Yes,"

"Why?" She growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Because they took you from me!" He roared, making her jump a little.

Daryl moved on instinct towards her, but Merle stopped him again. Rick glanced between the woman and the kid wearily and he was impressed to see her barely flinch at the outburst. MaryJane weathered the yell, her heart skipping a beat in the fear that coursed adrenaline through her.

"If Merle fucking Dixon hadn't come back into your life you would've forgotten about _Daryl_ and you would've wanted me in return! When you denied me and kept denying me I had to convince you that he wasn't right for you! When I tried to convince you, you pushed me away like I was some monster! I love you! And I know you love me too, MaryJane! I did it all for you! For us!"

MaryJane stood through the beginning of the storm, seeing the unhinged look in Jeremy's eyes as he yelled, pressing himself so close to the bars she imagined he might sink through them and lunge for her. Taking a hesitant step back, she clenched her hands into fists.

"I've told you, Jeremy, I loved you as a friend and that's all I wanted you to be." She breathed, keeping calm as tears began to fill her eyes. "You were my friend!" She finally exploded, making Jeremy freeze, his eyes coming back into focus.

"I trusted you! I trusted that you would understand! I thought you understood, but then you went and stabbed me in my back!"

Rick's hand rested on his pistol instinctively, seeing how with Jeremy losing his cool made MaryJane lose hers too. He glanced at Con who shook his head. It grew silent after her last exclamation, Jeremy gaping at her, hurt.

"I-I didn't stab you in the back…" He defended pitifully.

"Yes, you did." MaryJane shot back firmly, like she was talking to a child. "I was going to tell Daryl about what happened between us the day you decided you'd tell Daryl yourself and make it look like it was more than it was. You were jealous that I chose Daryl over you and you had to make us suffer."

He shook his head in fervent denial like a madman. "No, no, not you, I didn't want you to suffer."

"But I _did_! Daryl reacted how you wanted him to! He pushed me away and when I was heartbroken and in tears you'd thought I'd run right to you for comfort." She alleged. "No, I went to Merle because why would I go for comfort to the person who caused the hurt?"

Apparently, not having thought about that, Jeremy's eyes glistened with rage and not giving him any room to speak, she continued.

"And when you realized that I was leaning on Merle you went after him, trying to find a weak link and found it when you realized he and Beth were together! You tried getting to me through them by starting a ruckus! A ruckus that could've gotten a bullet shot through my skull!" She raged, pointing at her head in emphasis.

Panicked at what he was hearing, Jeremy shook his head. "No, no, that wasn't supposed to happen."

She wanted to scoff, but took a deep breath instead to calm herself. She was getting out of control, letting her emotions control her. She wasn't going to let Jeremy influence her like that.

"I know it wasn't…but not all plans go as we want them to." Deciding not to try and feed his sorrow, she continued with her accusations. "So…after you escaped you were grasping at straws, knowing that you couldn't take the prison by yourself and you went to the one person we are trying to keep off our backs. The Governor. And in exchange for his help, he'd get to take the prison, destroy a 'threat' and have everyone who ever crossed you taken out. Then when it was over…you'd find me and take me."

Suddenly, her voice drew dark, darker than anyone, even Daryl had ever heard.

"I just hope you know, that if Daryl were to die before me, I'd find some way to make sure I followed right behind him. I wouldn't ever let you take me alive."

Tilting her head and taking a step forward, she decided to add insult to injury. "But that wouldn't have been a problem, seeing as the Governor blew up the watch tower I was stationed in and I nearly died of smoke inhalation."

Jeremy's eyes were so wide that they resembled china dishes. His trembling knees finally gave out on him as the weight of what she was saying fell on him.

"I-I'm sorry…you w-weren't supposed to get hurt." He gasped as tears filled his eyes, his chest heaving.

"Wasn't I?" She inquired, furrowing her brows. "Don't you realize that the moment Daryl's life ended I wasn't going to want to live either?"

Jeremy's head fell, his hands clutching the bars, complete emotion of guilt washing over him like a tidal wave. He looked so mournful from where he sat, crumbled and broken down. Con didn't think anyone would ever get through to him on what he did, but MaryJane cut right through that armor and started to bleed him dry.

"Daryl is my _life_, Jeremy. I wouldn't have gone without a fight. I'd rather let the walkers have me then go _anywhere_ with you." She declared hatefully.

Jeremy shook his fallen head, sobs starting to crack from him. Daryl watched the woman he loved beat the kid down, feeling proud, but at the same time there was a sliver of pity for the kid. If she ever spoke to the tracker like that and meant it like she did…he knew he'd be on his knees sobbing like Jeremy was. Merle looked a little surprised, unaware that something so dark resided inside of her. He never heard her talk like that and he hoped to God he never would again. She would've made a great serial killer in the movies.

MaryJane didn't soften her hard expression as Jeremy lifted his head, tears staining his handsome face, his hazel eyes big. "Please f-forgive me."

She felt her own tears burn at her eyes, making her blink. She took a step back from him. His breaths grew heavier and the deep, an imploring expression conquering his entire form. Maybe he could see the denial in her eyes, but there was still hope he clung to.

"I used to think you were like me." MaryJane began, blinking the tears back. "You were hurt and destroyed by losing those you loved more than your own life. I thought you understood my pain, understood what it felt like to fall into the darkness. I used to think that we could be friends who leaned on each other when the pain got to be too much…I was wrong…you were just out to hurt someone else."

"No!" Jeremy sobbed, shaking his head madly.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy…" She was genuine because she knew what she needed to do. "You were my friend and I loved you as such…but when you threaten the lives of others, people that trusted you and loved you…that crosses a line that can never be uncrossed."

"Please, please, I admit to everything I did and I'm sorry but…" He begged, leaning his forehead against the bars. "Forgive me,"

Sensing that she was done talking, Daryl stepped forward, his eyes staring intently at her face as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, smiling weakly. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he started to pull her from the cell, towards the door. Merle followed beside them and Rick and Con shared another glanced.

"Please, don't leave me, MaryJane! You're all I want! You're all I _have_!" He cried, his voice echoing in the cell block eerily.

Freezing in her steps, she turned her head to look at Jeremy who looked ready to die, his entire body white and trembling. For a moment she took pity on him, but it vanished as soon as it came.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy, you've made your bed and now you have to lay in it. There's nothing I can do for you."

Turning back, she glanced at Daryl.

"Take me home, Daryl."

Nodding, he led her from the cell block. MaryJane looked up when she felt someone grab her other hand and her eyes met Merle's icy blue eyes. Smiling thankfully at him, she squeezed his hand. He leaned down and pecked her head quickly before letting Daryl lead them on. Her heart cracked when she heard a loud, anguished cry erupt in the cell block behind her, but didn't turn back to look. She was turning her back on him and the past. She was done. Rick closed the cell block door back, glancing in pity at a still sobbing Jeremy who lay crumpled on the floor. Con sighed next to the former cop.

"I loved that boy like 'e was my own. Now…I can' feel nothin' fer 'im. He's done 'urt my family too much fer me ta pity 'im. I wouldn' take pity if I was ya, Rick. He coulda cost ya boy and yer baby girl's life. He 'ad this comin' and now 'e's gotta pay fer it."

Rick stared at Con. "I never knew a man ta back out on 'is son."

Con's dark eyes grew cold. "He stopped bein' my son when 'e caused harm ta MaryJane. We both know wha' she's decided, Rick, we can't 'ave no threats. Ya said so yerself."

"I know," Rick nodded. "I jus' wish there was some way 'e could get help."

"It's all gone, Rick. Help's gone…tha only help he's gonna get is from Him above."

With that, the silver haired rancher walked away, shouldering his rifle. Rick watched him walk away before glancing one last time at Jeremy. Con was right and now it was just taking the time to plan the elimination of the threat.

* * *

Merle and Daryl led MaryJane to Judith's cell where Beth was within, playing with Judith on the bunk. The pretty blonde smiled at them when they entered, glancing at Merle who responded silently. MaryJane looked exhausted and dilapidated. Picking the baby up, She immediately went and hugged the older woman.

"Judy's missed ya." She said softly, not questioning what happened.

Thankful, MaryJane smiled back and took the baby, releasing both Dixons' hands in the process. Daryl watched as his woman began cooing to the baby, his heart swelling. The baby always seemed to help calm her down and it was calming just to watch them. Beth glanced between the two brothers, both giving nothing away which frustrated her. She wasn't going to ask MaryJane herself and now that the guys weren't letting anything on she was feeling the irritation. Looking over his shoulder, Daryl heard the click of Rick's boots on the floor below. It was time to discuss Jeremy with Rick and Con. He stepped into the cell, wrapping an arm around her. She looked up at him, Judy's fat fist grabbing at his vest in amazement.

"Merle and I's gotta talk ta Rick."

She nodded. "Okay, I know,"

"We'll be back soon." He promised.

Leaning down he kissed her lips softly and sweetly, a reassuring vow there. Beth smiled and she looked up at her own Dixon when his bladed arm wrapped around her waist. He grazed his lips with hers before pressing them more firmly. Beth felt her stomach flip as she kissed him back. The kiss was broken too soon for Beth's pleasure, but there was a silent promise in Merle's smirk.

"See ya, baby,"

"Bye,"

Daryl kissed MaryJane's forehead one last time before exiting the cell. Beth turned back to face her best friend who sat in the chair opposite of the bunk. Taking her place there, she sighed, watching MaryJane closely.

"I know ya prolly don't wanna talk 'bout it…" Beth trailed off.

Shaking her head, MaryJane looked over at her. "No, it's fine…I just vented my emotions to Jeremy and told him what he nearly did in his jealous rage and I left him in tears. I think he understands what he did and how it affected me…and that it never could've worked out the way he wanted it to. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown when we left."

"Ya don't think he'll try anythin', do ya?" Beth asked wearily.

"I…I don't know. I'm sure Rick patted him down properly this time so he's not going anywhere. I just…"

Tilting her head, Beth urged. "What?"

Her eyes shifted from the floor, to the wall, to the bunk, then to Beth as she tried to find the way to correctly voice what she was feeling.

"I don't feel guilty…I thought after saying those things and walking away I'd feel guilty. I thought I'd feel remorseful because after this…you and I both know what's gonna happen to him."

The teenager nodded solemnly as she kept MaryJane's intense gaze.

"I didn't have to say what I decided for Daryl and Rick to know what it was. I think they knew what I would decide before I did and I think it's for the best. Jeremy's so disturbed and troubled and—"

"Ya don't have ta justify 'is actions ta me." Beth reminded soothingly.

MaryJane bowed her head. "I know."

"Ya shouldn't feel guilty. It's a good thing ya don't. He don't deserve yer remorse or second thoughts, MaryJane." The blonde said matter-of-factly.

"And he won't…not until after it's over."

* * *

Merle and Daryl joined Con and Rick outside in the courtyard, the older men looking at the fences and the walkers that were starting to line up against it. When the Dixons came to a stop they made a little square, a tension between them.

"Wha's tha plan?" Merle asked, a little alacrity in his voice.

He wanted to get this shit over with.

Rick sighed. "Well, that's what we're gonna discuss. I think we can all agree that it's gotta happen tanight or t'morrow."

Merle nodded. "Since this's 'appened, who knows wha' plan's the Germ's been brewin' on."

"I agree." Con nodded.

"He's gotta die." Three pairs of eyes landed on Daryl. "Its wha' needs ta 'appen. We all know that an' MaryJane knows that. She knows wha' needs ta 'appen ta protect us an' tha others."

"So she made up 'er mind?" Con asked.

With a nod from Daryl, Con lowered his head. Rick took in the information, devising a plan.

"Okay, so we take 'im outta tha prison and inta tha forest, no one'll hear tha shot." Rick suggested.

Daryl nodded. "We can't come out wit' Jeremy durin' tha day time. Might stir up some bad feelin's."

The silver haired rancher quickly agreed. "So at night."

"Tanight," Daryl corrected.

Rick considered their plan so far. They'd have to be careful of the walkers at night, but it wouldn't take them very long.

"What'll we do with tha body?" The cop asked, glancing at Con.

The rancher grimaced. "Burn 'im fer all I care. Easier than diggin' a grave an' quite honestly, none o' us need tha reminder o' wha' he did when his grave's with tha others."

He pointed at the tiny cemetery in the further yard in emphasis and the other three nodded in agreement.

"We wanna ferget as soon as possible." Merle elaborated.

"Right."

Just as quickly as the conversation started, it ended, every person there knowing the next question that was on everyone's minds. Perhaps, it was the most important question of all. They all wanted to ask it, but they didn't know how the discussion over it would proceed. Especially since there were two Dixons that Jeremy spited. Yeah, Rick had a feeling that the conversation might get a little nasty.

"So, who's gonna get tha honors?" Merle asked, looking between Rick and Con expectantly.

It was that question that made Rick think about the Merle Dixon he met up on the rooftop in Atlanta.

"I don't know, but it can't be you, Daryl." Rick said firmly.

Daryl bristled, anger flickering in his dark eyes. "Why tha hell not?"

And there was a glimpse of the Daryl he met at the campsite at the rock quarry outside of Atlanta.

"Because it would seem like an execution." The single parent replied sternly.

"Ain't that wha' we's doin'? An execution?" Merle shot back.

"I got tha _only_ right ta put tha little bastard in tha ground!" Daryl spat, pointing to the ground they stood on.

"Daryl, killin' Jeremy will not make you feel any better 'bout this when it's all over." Rick retorted seriously, his blue eyes wide.

"Ya really underestimate me then, Rick." Daryl snapped.

For the first time, Rick felt like he didn't know the crossbow wielding man. Usually, he could be reasoned with, but he wasn't budging about this. Crossing his arms, Merle remained silent, letting his little brother handle Officer Friendly.

Rick countered. "What will MaryJane think if she knew it was you that was killin' Jeremy?"

Daryl scoffed. "Ya really think MaryJane'll give a shit? And don't bring 'er inta this! She stays outta it! Her hands stay clean! I ain' gonna 'ave this rest on 'er conscience!"

Sensing the protective impulse in Daryl, Rick backed off, knowing too well how volatile he could be.

Con stepped in, becoming the air of reason. "While, I agree wit' Daryl whole heartedly I have ta disagree as well." He turned towards the younger Dixon, a strange look in his eyes. "Whadaya think she'll think if knew ya got yer revenge when she knows wha' Jeremy's done ta 'er an' ta you? Do ya think she'll be able ta live wit' tha fact that ya took a man's life in cold blood?"

Daryl scowled at Con despite his high respect for him.

"He's gotta point, little brotha." Merle said, looking at Con thoughtfully. "MaryJane knows damn well how angry ya've been. Yer killin' 'im's might make 'er think that getting' yer revenge is all that mattered ta ya."

Seeing that he was outnumbered, Daryl looked between the three of the other men and sighed in defeat. "Then who's gonna do it, huh?"

Rick hesitated then looked at Con who sucked at his teeth. Merle shrugged and wondered if anyone was willing to do the job. He'd do it right now if he could.

"I'll do it."

Three pairs of eyes landed on Con who glared at the ground.

"Ya don't have ta." Rick said, wanting to be assuring, but Con gave him a sharp glance.

"No…he's part o' _my_ group. My responsibility. He might take it better if it's me…and so will MaryJane."

Rick stared at the older man, silently commending him for his bravery. Blinking, he shifted onto his right leg and placed his hands on his hips.

"Wha' time should we 'ead out?" Merle asked.

"I'd say jus' befer dark, that way we ain't gonna run inta too many walkers." Con suggested.

Sharply bobbing his head, Rick set his jaw. "It's decided then."

Turning around on his heel, Daryl walked away.

"Daryl!" Rick called, making the tracker turn his head to look back at him. "Are ya gonna tell MaryJane?"

"She got a right ta know. I ain' gonna keep it from 'er."

With that he was gone back into the prison, leaving his brother, Rick and Con standing in the courtyard.

* * *

MaryJane shushed a sobbing Judith, patting her back and whispering soft things to her in comfort.

"Shh, baby girl, Bethy's coming back soon. She'll have a nice warm bottle for you. Shh, now. Shh."

When she felt another presence in the room, she turned, hoping to see Beth, but wasn't disappointed to see Daryl there, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

"Ass Kicker hungry?" He asked, stepping into the cell and depositing his bow on the desk.

"Yeah, Beth's getting the bottle now, it's just trying to calm her down. When she's hungry she sure lets you know." MaryJane joked, using her head to gesture to the baby's bright red face.

"I know…c'mere Ass Kicker," He said, holding his hands out for the infant.

Grateful for the break, MaryJane handed the hungry baby over to her lover, her heart swelling when she buried her face into his shoulder, her fat fist stuck near her mouth. He began to rock on his feet, swaying from side to side as he began to shush Judith as well as patting her back. She instantly calmed a little, but she wasn't screeching like she was earlier. The day was saved when Beth came dashing into the cell, carrying a warm bottle with her, her eyes triumphant.

"Oh, thank God, a female knight in shining armor!" MaryJane exclaimed.

Bowing dramatically, Beth smiled and handed Daryl the bottle who turned the baby on her back on his left arm and placed the bottle near her mouth. Judith's fat hands grabbed the sides and began to greedily drink the milk. Daryl continued to rock on his feet, turning his hips in the slightest as he did so, his eyes watching Judith, a serene calmness over him. MaryJane thought she would die from the pressure of the fluttering, giddy butterflies in her stomach as she watched Daryl handle and feed Judith like a man who knew what he was doing. She knew he did it before, but it continued to make her heart stop beating. Silence rang in the cell, the two women watching the tracker in amazement. As MaryJane's eyes fondly watched the infant and man, her thoughts began to wander to what had gone on with Rick, Con and Merle. She was well aware that they would have a discussion about what to do with Jeremy after she talked with him. She didn't see a way for him to live. He had hammered all the nails into his own coffin himself and there was no way he was getting out of it. His fate was sealed. Just the 'when', 'how' and 'where' is what was in question. Though, she'd have to wait before getting her answers. She didn't want Beth to hear the discussion despite what her friend says. Beth was still innocent in some aspects and the killing of someone isn't something MaryJane wanted her exposed to just yet.

So, she waited as Daryl fed Judith and when the bottle was empty, he set the bottle down and Beth handed him the burping blanket which he draped over his shoulder. Leaning her against his shoulder, he began to pat her back, asking her to burp for him, earning grins from the two women in the room. After Judy burped a few times, Beth took over, seeing the tension in Daryl and the way his eyes strayed to MaryJane with a serious expression. She knew that look. A conversation was needed to be had and from the way MaryJane was starting to fidget, she was anxious to get it over with. Beth just hoped she'd relay the message to her later.

Following MaryJane towards their cell, Daryl just hoped she'd take the news well. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her who would end up putting the bullet through Jeremy's skull and ultimately decided that it was best she didn't know. He just hoped that she'd understand why. She stepped into the cell, crossing her arms and turning to face him as he set his crossbow down and leaned against the desk.

"So what happened?" She asked eagerly.

He almost shrugged, but thought twice about it. Her and her bad feelings on shrugs.

"Decided that it's gonna 'appened tanight. We're gonna head out jus' 'fore dark, that way no one gets too worried 'bout Jeremy's whereabouts. It shouldn't take long, but we ain't gonna waste time either."

He stared her in the eyes, hoping she understood his meaning by not wasting time and with her sharp mine he was relieved to see she understood.

"Oh…what're ya'll gonna do then?"

"Takes too long ta dig a grave. And we ain' gonna risk bein' out too long after dark." Daryl replied.

"So…burning him? You think that might be best?"

"Yeah…" He trailed off, lowering his head, his hair falling over his face, hiding his expression.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

He lifted his head, grimacing as he began to fiddle with a loose string on his jacket. "I jus'…I didn' really wanna tell ya our plans."

"Why not?"

Raising his eyes to hers, her expression softened when she saw the pain there. "I didn' want ya ta feel guilty 'bout this. I considered not tellin' ya, but ya gotta right ta know."

Thankful, she went to his side in hopes of comforting him. She stepped in front of him, taking his hands in hers.

"Thank you for telling me. I appreciate that you didn't keep it from me." She thanked, smiling warmly at him.

The ends of Daryl's lips twitched upward as his expression grew melodious. Internally, he was thanking God that she didn't even think to ask about who was going to do the deed and he wasn't going to elaborate more on the subject unless she asked. Pulling his hands from hers, he placed his hands on her hips and brought her in between his legs, her height making it to where they were nearly level as he was sitting on the desk. She was at least two or three inches higher, but he was still able to look her in the eye.

"It'll be over soon." He assured, pulling her against him.

Lowering her head to gaze at his shirt, she nodded. "I know,"

Lifting his head he pressed his rough lips to her forehead, resting them there for a good long moment.

"After this is o'er…" Daryl began and MaryJane set her hands on his thighs. "…we ain' gonna make tha same mistakes again. I'm gonna do e'erythin' I can ta make sure yer safe. I ain' gonna let nothin' 'appen ta ya again."

Closing her eyes during his vow, she silently prayed that what he promised would be so and that God would give him the strength to be able to go through with it.

"And I'm never gonna leave your side again, Daryl. I'm never gonna let anything get between us. I want to be with you. Forever…or as long as I can." She whispered.

"We'll be tagether, I promise."

Bringing her hands up, she cupped the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his head and lowered her face towards his. Their lips met tenderly, the kiss the seal of the promises they made to each other. Now, it was up to God to see they were fulfilled.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to creep by at snail pace, leaving five of all the people in the prison on edge. For the others, life was going as it usually did, but a dark cloud hung over the group and the tension was sensed by everyone when one of the five stepped into a room occupied by others. MaryJane kept mostly to the cell with Judith and Beth, at least Beth didn't look at her like she was something strange. The two didn't speak and MaryJane was glad that they didn't. She wasn't really in the mood for small talk or pointless chit chat. Every five minutes she found herself glancing out the prison windows to look at the light in the sky. Night was still a long time away and it seemed that it would never come. For Daryl, he took his frustrations out on the walkers that lined the fence row, stabbing their heads with a metal pole, feeling satisfaction every time he heard the gooey and crunching sound every time the pole penetrated a walker's skull.

Merle released his anxiety by cleaning his blade and metal appendage that protected his amputated hand, fiddling with lose screws at time, making sure it was fit for battle. Con and Rick spent their time walking the fence rows, checking the weak spots and reinforcing those that needed it. They preferred to stay outside to being inside until dark came. While they hardly talked, when they did, they spoke of their lives before the world ended. They spoke of happier times and Rick told Con about his wife, Lori, releasing the emotions of her loss. Despite how the anxiety began to build in the small circle of people, other feelings were released as well, releasing some of the pressure from the past. Even though the past was in the past and couldn't be changed, it wasn't easily forgotten. The hours passed and when they finally did, MaryJane was on high alert, every noise making her heart skip a beat and fear curl in her gut. The fading colors in the sky only put her on edge further and her anxiety was starting to affect Judith, who seemed much attuned to her mood that day. Beth just sat on the bunk, not sure on what to do for her dear friend, wishing she could distract her in some way. When the dark blue of the oncoming night peeked in the window of the prison, MaryJane's throat tightened, her heart pounding in her chest when she heard the combined footsteps of four men leaving the cell block.

It was time.

* * *

Daryl shouldered his crossbow, a pistol pushed into the front of his pants. He knew his job and it wasn't to harm the kid in any way. It was a shitty order on Rick's part, but Daryl had no choice but to go along with it. He glanced out the window when they entered the cell block Jeremy was being held in. Merle nodded to his little brother when they locked gazes. The tracker's heart pounded in his ears, his soul ready for what was to come. Finally, they could be free. Bracing himself, he had a feeling the kid would put up a little fight. It wouldn't be to hurt them, but because he knew he deserved it. Shaking his head, Rick led them in, Con holding a flashlight due to the lack of light from the sun.

"A'ight, Jeremy," Rick said as he stepped towards the cell, resting his hand on his pistol. "Ya—"

The cop grabbed the key to the cell and when he looked up he skidded to a stop as he gazed inside, his heart stopping. Everyone grew deathly silent, except for Merle who breathed:

"Aw, shit,"

* * *

With Judith fast asleep, MaryJane waited in her and Daryl's cell, a few candles dimly lighting the room. She sat in her sleep wear, on the edge of the bunk, her bare feet touching the floor as she rested her face in her hands, her elbows on her thighs. She tried to get a little sleep, but the anxiety that riddled her body kept her from getting a wink. It had been a few hours since the first sighting of night painted the sky and night ascended, cloaking the prison in total darkness. She wondered where they were and what they were doing and if they were nearly finished. For some reason, she felt that she should've been there, to witness it, to know completely that Jeremy was dead. Though, here she was, sitting uselessly and restlessly in her bunk, awaiting Daryl's return. Would it be much longer? Surely they were on their way back by now.

Motion behind the curtain at her door and the fabric being pulled back instantly alerted her to someone's presence, her heart jumping into her throat. She stood, watching the shadow that stepped into the cell. Chest heaving, her eyes widened.

"Is it done?" She asked.

Daryl nodded and took a step closer, unsure of how to tell her what occurred.

Lowering her eyes, the lump in her throat grew bigger. "Did you kill him?"

"No…" Daryl replied gravelly and she looked up at him, hearing the way he was about to continue. "He did it 'imself."

* * *

**Well, well, well, shall we cue the dramatic music? What does everyone think of the twist I added? I hope you like it as much as I did when I was writing it. Originally, I wanted to have the four men execute Jeremy and have him saying some ominous words before he dies, but I got this idea from a daydream that I had and I liked it so much better than what I had planned out before. This has a deeper impact than just him saying words, because at this point in time his words are just that, words. Jeremy's resigned to his fate in the original idea, but in the second one, he does it out of grief. It is a reminder to everyone how fragile they really are and that with one loss or tragic moment, it can change a person and make them do things they can't ever take back. We know the outcome in Jeremy's case. Overall, I am pleased with this chapter and I hope you are too and understand why I changed things up. After this chapter, the story will slow down and there will probably be three or four more chapters left, but its still up in the air. **

**There's still a little bit more I have planned in the original outline that I want to keep in. Mostly romance, because, I will admit without any regret, that I am a sucker for romance. Besides, I want to give Daryl and MaryJane the ending they deserve, but don't get too worried! Still plenty of time for them to come together fully again!**

Also, I would also like to say that I have already started on chapter 24 and hope to make it much longer than the past few have been. I want to fit as much in as possible. I don't want to get over 30 Chapters. Though, if it comes to that then that's just how the chips fall. Expect an update this time next week please. And after this story is over I will be posting the prologue to my next Walking Dead Fic and if anyone is interested they can check that out. It's going to be an extremely wild ride! Even for me! Anyways, I apologize for babbling, but I just wanted everyone to be privy to the information I just relayed. Thank you all!

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Good afternoon (that's the time of day in my time zone), once again I'm obligated to apologize for my lateness. I've been having training for my new job this summer. It's been rather tedious, but necessary. I am unhappy to report that this story has three more chapters left and a lot is going to happen in between now and the end. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter and had to rewrite it multiple times before I decided I was pleased with it. There is character growth in this one and I am glad that it happened. So much is in store and I'm thrilled to see how you all will react. **

_**I would like to thank those who reviewed Chapter 23... **DarylDixon'sLover, igottoomanyloves, thewalkingdestroyer, Katnthe box, Athlete Girl, fangirlofeveryfandom, and two anonymous reviewers both called Guest._

Please read and enjoy! And thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited and followed my stories and myself. I am very appreciative to have your time and interest.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own The Walking Dead or the characters. They belong to their respectful owners. I only own my OCs. I am just taking literary liberties with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**_Three Hours Earlier_**

"Aw, shit," Merle cussed.

Daryl grimaced as his eyes took in the sight before him and anger had his blood bristling. The little cowardly bastard. Jeremy had strung himself up with the sheets from his bunk. His body lay dangling over the front end of the bunk, his neck lying to the side, his skin pale. Though, his first life left him, leaving him to come back in his more animalistic form. It wasn't just a dead body that swung from its hangman's noose, but a changed dead human. Jeremy's eyes were white, the whites of his eyes red, his mouth open as he inhaled deeply, his breaths deep and guttural growls. His arms swung precariously in the air. The skin around his neck was bruised like he had strangled before he died. Jeremy—the walker just sat there, suspended in the air, but when it caught wind of their scent its dead eyes turned towards them and the growls got louder, its once limp arm now reaching out to them.

"Damn," Con breathed.

"MaryJane must've gotten through to 'im…intensely." Rick uttered with something akin to melancholy.

Daryl didn't say a word as he stared at the walker. He just dropped his bow and grabbed his knife from its sheath and started towards the cell. Rick stepped in front of him, making sure to put the keys out at arm's length.

"No, Daryl,"

"Get outta tha way, Rick." Daryl hissed.

Con grabbed Daryl's shoulder. "Son, calm down."

Seething, Daryl stepped back, placing his knife back in his belt. It was Con's kill. _His_ right. That's what made Daryl step away. Rick nodded to the older man and opened the door with the key, the walker's jaws sliding together in hunger. Con grabbed his Bowie knife and went up to the living corpse. The three others watched outside the cell as Con slowly walked up to the walker and that was the first time they saw the rancher look at the boy with something other than hatred. Suddenly, his eyes were light, full of sadness and pity. Con stayed out of the way of the one arm that he was able to get around and he stared into Jeremy's lifeless eyes. Daryl swore he saw the comings of fresh tears. While the boy did terrible things…Con still loved him.

"I'm sorry, Jeremy,"

With that, he flipped the knife around in his hand and plunged the blade into the kid's skull, ending the short lived life of the walker. Jerking the knife from his skull, the blood began to drip down his knife and from Jeremy's skull. His body went limp and the arm fell lifeless at his side. Ear ringing stillness followed the act, Con's watery eyes closing in mourning as the knife slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor, spreading blood where it fell. Rick sympathized with his older friend, but didn't fully understand since he never had to kill his son, or someone he considered a son. But he could empathize that with taking any life of someone you know or cared about was not an easy thing. At all. Period. Even if all you felt was hatred. It was one less person you knew and kinda trusted. One less familiar face in the world full of evil and despair. Con sniffed and wiped the back of his hand under his nose. Daryl pulled out his knife again and stepped into the cell, making the older man turn to face him in question. The tracker and the rancher shared a glance and a mutual understanding passed between them. Nodding, Con stepped back as Daryl reached up and sawed the twisted sheet loose. Instead of letting the body drop, Rick and Merle grabbed it and gently set it on the floor.

What good was it to desecrate a lifeless body? What revenge or satisfaction would Daryl or anyone get out of it now? Jeremy took that away from them in his own grief and the four men silently began to understand that in the end, it was Jeremy's choice, his life. It was _his_ decision for life or death, not MaryJane's. She just affirmed to him if he wanted to live or not. When she denied his forgiveness and turned her back on him, he made his choice and no one, especially not her should have to feel guilty about that. Wrapping the kid's body in the sheet, Merle went to grab the gurney from the infirmary so moving the body wouldn't be a strenuous task and it wasn't as Con and Daryl lifted the corpse onto the gurney and spread the sheet over his body, blood staining the sheet around his forehead where Con had stabbed him.

Quietly rolling him towards the Tombs, Rick picked up a white container and Daryl patted his pocket, feeling for the square device. They came to a door that led outside of the cell block, a back alley that separated parts of the prison. Lifting the body, they set him on the ground, glancing around just in case any stray walkers were about. Keeping the sheet over the corpse, Rick doused some of the liquid from the container onto the body. Stepping forward, Daryl pulled the metal square from his pocket, flipping the lid open and pressing down on the thin tab. A flame lit up from the top. Daryl stared at the body for a moment, feeling a small stab of pity. He clenched his jaw and tossed the lighter onto the body, the white sheet instantly going up in flames. Setting the lighter fluid down, Rick ran a hand through his hair, watching as smoke started to rise and the smell of burning flesh brushed under his nose.

Melancholy permutated the air around them and desolate silence ruled, no one having words to say, not even a smirk of triumph. Suddenly, they all started to feel penitence, wondering if their choice had been the right one, if they had done the right thing. Even Daryl was starting to question and he was all gung-ho about killing Jeremy, but this…this wasn't what he wanted.

Unexpectedly, the somber silence was broken by Con's deep, gravelly voice that rang out like thunder as he began to speak. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven…"

Rick, Merle and Daryl all turned their eyes to him, looking at him almost like he had grown three heads. While Hershel made it his duty to keep the faith alive, they never seemed to think twice about his sermons or prayers at meal times. They'd all given up on Him above. Though, their expressions softened as they listened and returned their gazes to the flames. Daryl listened to the old man's soothing voice, abruptly finding himself silently praying with him.

"…Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive them that trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory, for ever and ever…" Con drifted off, his jaw hanging open, his eyes staring at the flames intensely.

"Amen," Daryl finished, glancing at the older man.

Con gave him a sad nod and they stood, watching the flames eat Jeremy's body, the smoke rising into the night sky. None of the men knew how long they stood outside, observing as the once living person slowly turned to ash, back to the dust from where he came. It was well near midnight when Rick made the first move, placing a hand on Con's shoulder.

"Go get some rest. I'll watch it."

The silver haired rancher just shook his head, his eyes never leaving the burning corpse. "Nah, ya'll go. I'll stay. I'll make sure it stays calm."

Wanting to try and convince the rifleman otherwise, Rick didn't, knowing Con wouldn't listen to him. He felt it was his responsibility and who was Rick to deny him that? Besides, from the way he was looking, he wanted to be alone. With a defeated exhale, Rick tossed a look at the two Dixons and motioned with his head inside. Daryl sent one last look over his shoulder at the leather clad man, his back to him and tall form silhouetted by the flames in front of him. He looked like a towering figure, a character in a comic book. Grabbing the door, he closed it gently, not wanting to be rude and disturb Con's silent brooding and mourning. After retracing their steps through the Tombs, Merle returned the gurney and Rick walked with Daryl back to their cell block, both beginning to feel the brooding bug bite at their consciences. When they came to the stairs that would lead up to Daryl and MaryJane's cell, Rick stopped with him.

"Ya gonna tell MaryJane what happened?" The former sheriff's deputy asked, resting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah,"

"How'dya think she'll take it?"

Daryl shrugged. "Not sure…I guess I'll find out."

Rick nodded and the tracker turned away, letting a hand naturally fall onto the railing on the stairs, but he stilled, abruptly having the urge to tell Rick what he was feeling. He turned in his mid-step up, looking at Rick from under his bangs.

"Rick…this ain' wha' I wanted."

The bearded man's gaze softened with empathy, but his response was less than empathetic. His words were cold, but they were spoken with a lack of chill, just satisfaction.

"Well, I ain't complainin'…neither should ya start ta feel guilty, Daryl. Jeremy made 'is choice and we can't change it no matter how much we want to. He's gone now…it's time ta move on. While, there might be some backfire from this, it won't last long. E'eryone knew what our intentions were and his optin' out doesn't change that. Don't think too much on it. The threats gone and now you and MaryJane can be tagether in peace."

Rick's words soothed Daryl, reminding him a second time of the good that was coming from this tragedy.

"How long's it gonna last, though?" Daryl inquired rhetorically.

That was the question, wasn't it? That was always the question and despite the question not needing an answer, Rick had the best one.

"As long as we can make it last."

Daryl gazed at the man he considered a second brother thoughtfully. The former cop offered his friend a smile, before changing the subject.

"What're ya'll gonna do now that's he's gone?"

That was another question that was rather foggy. Daryl didn't even know where to begin. For the past week or so he'd been all ready for the kid to die so that he and MaryJane could move on, but now that it was there it didn't seem as joyful and relieving as he thought it would be. It almost seemed bleak to him, but the idea he had from some time ago made his eyes flicker with light.

"We're gonna start o'er…and I know jus' how ta do it."

Rick tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes in a questioning and curious gleam in his eyes, a smile playing on his thin lips.

"Do tell."

Shaking his head, Daryl didn't dare breathe a word. "You'll find out…but I'm gonna volunteer ta go on our next run. We're gonna 'ave ta make one soon."

Recognizing the issue, Rick agreed with an incline of his head. "We'll go tha day after t'morrow. Once we tell everyone 'bout what happened we'll need to let it settle before leavin' 'em all for a few hours."

Knowing that to be true, Daryl found no reason to disagree. In fact, that was the wisest decision. Daryl still had to plan out what he was going to do and when. Throwing that into the back of his mind at the moment, there was more pressing matters to attend to in the present.

"We'll gather everyone in the library t'morrow after breakfast." Rick informed, obviously having made the decision right then.

The redneck nodded silently, his hand resting on the handle of his knife. "A'ight…night, Rick."

"Night, Daryl, try to get some sleep."

Daryl tossed him a half smirk as he started to walk towards the stairs. "You too."

Rick grinned and shook his head before turning towards his own cell, his heart warming at the thought of seeing his daughter.

* * *

Daryl's amusement quickly disintegrated as he climbed the stairs, sort of dreading what MaryJane would think or say. He knew nothing would be aimed towards him, in fact, she'd blame herself. That he was positive of…he just didn't know what he could say to remind her that it wasn't her fault. Sighing heavily as he stepped onto the metal landing, he felt an ache in his bones tell him it was going to be a long night. Stepping towards the cell he shared with the woman who possessed his heart, his eyes caught the deep yellow glow from behind the curtain. He frowned, he figured she'd stay up, but a part of him had wished that she would at least catch a few hours. Stopping in front of the room, he pulled the curtain back to find MaryJane in her sleep wear, her eyes darting up to him as he stepped into the room. She stood, startled by his sudden appearance. Daryl saw the question in her eyes before she even verbally asked.

"Is it done?"

He nodded grimly and took a step closer, unsure of how to tell her what occurred…of what they found when they went to perform the execution. Keeping his eyes on her, he waited.

"Did you kill him?"

"No…" Daryl replied gravelly and she looked up at him. "He did it 'imself."

The expression of shock wrought havoc across her features. Her eyes grew exceptionally wide with a deer-in-headlights look, her jaw dropping on its own accord. Letting her eyes fall from his, she fell back into the spot she sat on the bunk, her fingers grasping the sheets tightly. Daryl could see the way her eyes began to zoom in and out of focus as her mind tried to process. Her brows knitted together as she let out a breath of disbelief. Not knowing really what to do, he stood there, his crossbow still draped around his shoulders. He let her have her space as she tried to find some comprehension to the situation. Though, hearing that someone you had once cared about and considered a friend had committed suicide, it wasn't an easy pill to swallow. It still made it hard despite the anger and betrayal in the past. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he lowered his eyes to the ground, studying the blood that stained the top of his boots.

"Did…did he change?"

Raising his head, he met her eyes. Breathing, he was silent for a few moments, chewing on the inside of his cheek before nodding.

"Yeah,"

"H-How long, I wonder, was he like that?" She asked, mostly herself.

"I think 'e mighta opted out not long after we left 'im. That'd given 'im a few hours ta…ya know." He answered, making sure to keep his voice even and calm.

Blinking fervently, she bit her bottom lip, burying her mouth into hands as she seemed to curl into herself. Daryl hated it when she did that. That was the sure sign that she was starting to have remorse.

"He made 'is choice, MaryJane and ya ain' got no reason ta feel bad." He reminded firmly.

"I know," She nodded. "I just didn't think he would be that tore about it."

Daryl couldn't have given two shits about the kid's feelings. "Why's it matter? It's done. O'er with. He's gone. He ain' gonna hurt ya no more."

"I know!" She repeated, this time snapping at him.

Daryl lifted his chin at her sharp tone. Then what the hell was her problem? MaryJane must've felt the darkening of his gaze for she lifted her eyes to his to see the wounded expression he tried to hide.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," She apologized whole heartedly, her heart clenching in pain. "I just…I never…I didn't want this."

Having nothing but patience and forgiveness for her, he shrugged the hurt he felt off, seeing that she was on the same boat he was. While, they both wanted him gone, they didn't want him to get the easy way out. Like they had much choice or say now.

"Me either…but we can't change it now. A'least it's o'er."

Her eyes crinkled at the realization. "It is, isn't it?" Then she stood again on shaky legs and walked over to him. "Can we really do it now? Start over, I mean, you and me?"

Daryl didn't blink or remove his eyes from hers as he lifted his arms and set his bow on the desk. She gasped when he ducked, his hands wrapping around her thighs, lifting her into the air causing her arms to fly around his neck. Her gasp was broken in mid-release when Daryl's lips pressed against hers, his feet walking them forward until her back pressed against the wall. Kissing him back, she closed her eyes, turning her hands to run her fingers through his hair which was starting to feel a little greasy. His tongue slid across her bottom lip, beckoning entrance and she complied without hesitation, their kiss turning deeper and more passionate. MaryJane moaned as she felt Daryl press her lower body back harder into the wall, his arousal hard against her, summoning the wave of ecstasy over her. The stirrings in her belly returned as the heat from his body enveloped hers, his musky smell assaulting her senses, her resolve growing weak with the natural seductions of his body.

Inhaling sharply, she felt his hips grind against her, causing an electric shock to spike in her core and up her spine. She suddenly remembered why she was in love with him. He evoked feelings like that, addicting feelings and sensations she'd never thought was ever real except in erotic books. She broke the kiss, gasping for air and leaning her head against the wall, her jaw slack. Daryl buried his face in her neck, his lips and tongue running along her throat and his teeth nipped at her earlobe, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from her. His hands tightened on her thighs in response, his heart jolting at the musical sound that always drove him mad. Grinding his hips again, his jaw clenched when she rewarded him with another moan. He could easily take her right then, reclaim his territory and remark what was his. He could feel that she wanted him and would eagerly surrender to him and God knows he wanted to, he nearly did, but maybe it was still too soon. That thought made him cease his assault on her neck and lift his head, hers falling so their foreheads could rest together in a gesture that was most intimate and meaningful for them. It was a touch of foreheads that started his infatuation with her, just that one, gentle, caring touch of foreheads that made him see her differently and feel differently for her.

MaryJane felt him grow still against her and she opened her eyes, her mouth agape as she caught some air. His eyes were closed, but she could see the way his features were curled together. She could feel the denial coming before he even opened his eyes. Was it finally going to be _her_ time to wait for _him_? Somehow the idea seemed warped and backwards, but when his hands lowered her back onto her feet she realized that it wasn't so inconceivable after all. She kept her arms around him, not ready to let him go just yet and he didn't move away from her. He stayed as close to her as she was to him. With a deep raspy heaviness to his voice he said:

"Hells yes, we's gonna start o'er."

MaryJane giggled with a hint of relief, burying her face into his shoulder. Daryl did the same, only putting his nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent, a burst of her perfume fresh in her locks. They held each other for a good time, just relishing in the embrace, the physical contact. MaryJane knew she'd never get tired of this, the intimacy, the dependency they had on each other. She didn't know what she'd do if Daryl decided one day that he didn't need her anymore to strengthen him, or give him a reason. All she knew was that she would need _him_ and _his_ strength forever.

When they finally pulled apart, they only crawled back into each other's arms as they settled onto the bunk's mattress, urging the other to try and gain some sleep before the sun rose in the morning. Though, sleep was scarce for both of them, neither saying anything as they laid in silence, eyes wide open and staring at the cold, dark walls of the cell around them. While the silence was deafening, neither was feeling up to the chore of idle chit-chat. What could be said? What good would it do? So, they remained in silence, waiting for time to consume them and bring rise to a new day and new trials.

* * *

Time came faster than expected, the tracker and school teacher feeling the weight in their bones as they began to hear the stirrings from the cells below them. MaryJane's heart contracted with pain, dread pitting in her stomach as Daryl sat up and rubbed the sleep or lack thereof from his eyes. He must've sensed her anxiety for he turned his head to gaze back at her, his dark blue eyes deep, the feelings not necessarily mutual, but he was uneasy. He could already feel the heavy tension that filled the stale prison air. While the morning would be interesting, it would prove to be worrisome. Everyone's reactions will be different, it's just one that concerned him the most. Yet, he wasn't going to let that reaction affect MaryJane. She was already under enough stress and loading enough guilt as it was. He wouldn't allow anyone to put more weight on her shoulders.

Climbing from the bunk, he pulled on a fresh shirt, his jacket, and then his angel winged vest and ran a hand through his hair. He would need to take a shower soon. MaryJane watched him as he dressed, hiding his well-defined torso away from her sight. Sighing, she sensed his silent insistency to get up and pulled herself from the comfort of the bunk. Daryl began to fiddle with his bow as she began to change, making no action to try and remain modest even though it felt wrong for Daryl to watch her do it after the things he'd done in the past. It was the unworthiness that made him avert his eyes, but the possessive side of him made him stay his gaze, soaking in every inch of her bare skin that he could. Her body was tainted with new scars, the lines almost invisible, but his eyes saw them, the new scars that weren't there in the days of their youth. It made him see her differently. She had changed as he had, the world shaping them into new people. MaryJane was still the same to him, but he realized that there were still things he had left to discover about her post-apocalyptic self. Though, she would always be his MaryJane no matter how the world had changed her. There was nothing that could happen now that would make him feel any different about her.

When she was fully dressed in jeans, boots, a light green V-neck shirt and her leather jacket, she ran a brush through her hair quickly, her hands trembling as she bit her bottom lip. Daryl's instincts at seeing his mate anxious had his protective nature alerted, making him feet carry him towards her. MaryJane jumped little when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, but remembering it was only Daryl had her relaxing against his chest, resting the back of her head on his shoulder. Placing her hands on top of his, Daryl turned his lips towards her ear, brushing them gently, his hot breath grazing them deliciously as she shivered.

"It's all gonna be okay." He promised in a raspy whisper.

Rubbing his hands, she sighed heavily, Daryl's ears hearing the hundred pounds of weight that was lying on her.

"I hope so." She replied, turning her head towards his cheek.

Deeply inhaling the scent from her hair, Daryl pressed his lips to her forehead, his facial hair tickling the skin there, but it was comforting nonetheless. Closing her eyes at the soothing sensation of his lips on her skin, she allowed herself to lean against him and draw out the strength she could feel was radiating from his body. Lord knows she needed all that she could get. She just hoped Daryl stayed by her side or within arm's reach because she couldn't see her not needing him should things turn hairy with the others. She didn't doubt he'd be right by her should the need arise, but she wouldn't force him to be glued to her side. MaryJane wouldn't ever strap him down like that. He was still a free spirit who needed his space. He also reminded her of a wild animal, one that couldn't ever fully be domesticated, but he could stay in the house and be petted, but his heart still longed for the outside and freedom. No, she wouldn't dare do anything to try and break that, but she knew that even though he was still undomesticated, he was still wildly territorial and protective. He'd step forward at any sign of danger. He would protect her, though, she didn't know what she would need protecting from.

Moments later, she pulled his arms from around her, but laced their hands together as she turned around to face him. His hair was much longer than in their youth and somehow MaryJane found that it suited him much better than his shorter cut. He looked devilishly handsome with his bangs shadowing his eyes as they did. She felt her gut flare with heat every time his eyes met hers from behind the curtain of hair. He was sexy and his being himself and not letting the world change him was only amplified it to her. It was deliciously evil for her to internally rejoice like a mad scientist screaming: 'Mine! It's all mine!'

"It _will_ be." He urged.

With a small smile and a nod MaryJane said: "I believe you."

* * *

As they headed towards the cafeteria, MaryJane felt her confidence in her belief slowly fade. Her anxiety and nerves were winning over, overtaking every other positive she desperately wanted to feel. When they entered the room, it was nearly full, but Emily and her boys were missing, along with Judith which sadden MaryJane. Rick, Hershel and Con were sitting together. Beth and Merle sat next to Maggie and Glenn. The seat next to Merle was open, leaving space for both her and Daryl at the tables that were pushed together to make one long dining table. Katie sat next to Con and between Bev and Slim next to her. Charlie took the next spot, the three seats next to him open from where Emily and the boys usually sat. Carol and Michonne took the ends, Daryl pulling his chair out to sit by Carol, but not before pulling MaryJane's out for her. Once they were settled down. From the hushed whispers and clinking of plastic spoons on Styrofoam plates, it was obvious the feelings between the groups were tense. The air just reeked of the anxiety that some of the others seemed to be letting off and it did absolutely little to help boost her confidence.

Oatmeal again was served to them by Carol and despite the empty pitting in her gut, MaryJane forced a few spoonfuls down, taking notice of Daryl's glances at her, making sure that she was eating. When MaryJane was stressed or worried, she had the tendency to not want to eat. She just could stomach anything because it felt like it was all going to come up again. The conversation to come was going to be less than easy and she feared the reactions of others, mostly Katie. Bev and Slim not so much, they were more easily convinced and after Jeremy brought the Governor to their front door it was the last straw for them. Katie was very much alone in her club for pro-Jeremy. Even though Con, Emily and the others in their group loved her, they weren't going to back her up when they knew deep down that what Jeremy did was unforgiveable. That knowledge helped to ease some of the anxiety, but Katie was a strong, stubborn woman that was set in her ways and had a strong mind. She was very much the Elizabeth Bennet of the 21st century and that is what was going to make this conversation all the more difficult.

Rick standing broke MaryJane from her thoughts. The handsome bearded former cop placed his hands on his hips, a somber look embedded into his deep blue eyes. He let his eyes study each person for a few seconds, staying longer on her, seeming to silently be telling her that it would be alright. Daryl squeezed her hand under the table and she gravitated closer to him, wanting to be encompassed in his warmth and security. Finally, Rick's gravel filled voice spoke up, his eyes staying more on Con's group than his own. In his group's eyes, their motions were justified.

"I, uh, Con and I called this meetin' this morning on account of Jeremy. Justice was served, but not in the way that we had wanted or anticipated—" His eyes rested on Daryl at that before continuing. "—He killed himself."

A gasp escaped Katie's lips, her eyes growing wide like the moon. They darted to Con immediately who met her gaze evenly.

"What?" She breathed.

MaryJane could see the older woman's heart break in her eyes.

"In his grief, Katie, Jeremy couldn't take tha full responsibility fer wha' 'e done an' ended it all." Con elaborated, not sugar coating anything.

Perhaps in this moment it might've been the right thing.

"Grief?! You think Jeremy was capable of killin' himself even in sadness?!" She exclaimed, giving her husband a look of pure atrocity.

"It was me." MaryJane spoke up sheepishly.

Daryl's eyes shot to her instantly, a bad feeling curling in his gut.

"What? MaryJane whadaya mean, sweetie?" Katie inquired curiously and confusedly.

MaryJane felt the warning when Daryl squeezed her hand, but she ignored it. Katie had a right to know and if it made the woman she considered a mother hate her then that's how it was going to be. If that was God's plan then so be it.

"I'm the reason Jeremy killed himself."

Rick gave her a pleading look and Con stared at her deeply. Even they seemed to share Daryl's sentiments that she needed to keep quiet. Why, though? It was true! Why must they hide the truth from Katie? Hasn't she already had enough grief to just lie to her or sugar coat it? MaryJane was going to do it the 'Con' way. Tell the truth like it is be damned whose feelings might get hurt.

"He asked for me to forgive him for assaulting me, breaking me and Daryl up and bringing the Governor to our front door. I couldn't. After I woke up recovering from the tower explosion I knew that it would be hard to forgive someone who nearly killed me." MaryJane explained, a little harshly.

She was through. Done. Finished. Katie looked at MaryJane like she'd grown three heads and a tail and it only made her aggravation worse.

"But, MaryJane! He wasn't thinking right! He was jus—"

"Thinking out of emotion, right? Emotion that nearly got me and the rest of us killed! Jeremy didn't care about what happened to anyone else! He didn't care if the Governor killed you as long as he got me in the end! He admitted that he didn't care! Ask Con and Rick. He said it in front of them!"

Katie looked to Rick, then her husband, her intelligent eyes just staring at her husband's and she saw what she didn't want to see. Large tears fell from her eyes and she began to slowly shake her head in denial. MaryJane hoped they were tears of realization...another one.

"Why? Why would he say that?" She begged, desperately moving her tearful eyes from Con, to Rick and MaryJane for an answer.

Daryl's woman was quick to respond, beating the other two men to the chase. "Jeremy was extremely jealous, Katie...he had a plan to break me and Daryl up in hopes that I would go to him in comfort, but I didn't. In his rage he went after Merle and Beth and even then when I didn't acknowledge him in the way he wanted me to he tried to—he assaulted me then when that only drove me back towards Daryl he broke out to go the Governor as a way to have an army to infiltrate the prison and kill off his enemies, basically everyone here, and take me in the process while the Governor could do whatever he wanted with everyone else and burn this place down."

"He did all that out o' jealously, Katie. He wasn't gonna stop 'til 'e had 'er. If Rick's boy hadn't gone inta tha Tombs then they woulda been successful in takin' us from tha inside." Con added, keeping his voice even and calm for his wife who listened closely, her eyes studying each person that spoke.

It was silent for some time, everyone sharing glances and reeling mentally from what was dropped on them. One of their own had opted out and they weren't even upset by it. But they could all agree that he was still a living human being, not one that had been changed by the undead. He made himself one of them through his own choices. Rick was fully aware that things might've turned out different if Jeremy had thought things through more thoroughly, but he could understand that in the passion of the moment or the situation sometimes irrational choices were made.

"Was he…was he one of them? When ya'll found 'im?" Katie asked weakly, her voice breaking as she tried to sound strong.

Rick and Con shared a look and Merle and Daryl exchanged a firm glance. All four of them were quiet and the former cop answered her, trying to sound as sympathetic as he could.

"Yeah, he was."

Katie blinked, covering her mouth with her hand, face growing pink as she tried to hold back a sob.

"W-Who put 'im down?"

"I did." Con said instantly.

His wife looked to him, her red, tear filled eyes squinting as pity washed over her features. It hurt her that Con was the one to put their surrogate son down. Though, as she sniffed and wiped her eyes, she nodded. That was for the best. Jeremy was theirs, not Rick's or Daryl's. He was their responsibility and theirs to put down.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to her husband and he just nodded, accepting her apology.

Glenn and Maggie clutched each other's hands and MaryJane and Daryl followed seconds later. Merle wrapped his arm around Beth, not fearful of any dirty or disapproving looks from anyone. It was already decided that Beth was his and he could do whatever he damn well pleased. Though, at the moment, no one even cared to look twice at the older man's motion. They were clinging to their loved ones, relishing that they were still there. Death was too easily come by.

"W-Where is he?" The rancher's wife stuttered.

"We buried 'im." Con replied quickly and Rick gave him a strange look.

Daryl furrowed his brows at the silver haired man's lie. Or was it a lie? Merle looked nearly ready to call his lie, but closed his mouth, letting his brain filter before speaking. Had Con buried Jeremy after he was burned?

"Was tha right thing ta do." Merle added to the lie, Con giving him a look of gratitude.

Daryl spoke up next. "Despite tha shit 'e done…'e was still a member 'o a group."

Katie's gentle eyes rested on Daryl, brows furrowed as tears still spilled. She was almost taken aback by his words. "Do you forgive him, Daryl?"

He stiffened at the loaded question and MaryJane looked over at him, feeling his fingers tense around hers.

"No." He denied in his gravelly voice. "He don't deserve it, but that don't mean I don't remember that 'e meant somethin' ta somebody."

His continuation had salved the burn his denial had in Katie's heart. She knew it was a lot to ask forgiveness from Daryl, but hearing that was good for her to hear. The older woman didn't bother asking Merle because she knew he was bitter and she doubted forgiveness came easily, but Beth was a kind soul and raised right by a religious father. Beth would grant forgiveness and be confident in it because it wouldn't happen again. Though, it was MaryJane's pardon that would mean the most and Katie was fearful to ask her, yet, she had to at least ask.

"Do you, MaryJane? _Can_ you?"

MaryJane's jaw ticked as she locked eyes with Katie, the woman she leaned on like she was her real mother. Now, it felt like there was a gap the size of the Grand Canyon between them. The dark haired woman who owned the whiskey colored eyes stared at the woman across from her, contemplating how to carefully say what she was feeling inside. That was a question that wasn't easily answered, but Katie deserved something. None of it was her fault, her only fault was loving Jeremy too much.

"Maybe in time…but now…I can't in me, Katie, but that doesn't mean that I won't."

It was a relief when Katie nodded, looking a little satisfied by her answer. Clemency wasn't impossible and for Con's wife, she could live with that.

"Thank you, MaryJane," Katie thanked, smiling wholeheartedly at her with that familiar, motherly smile.

Offering her a smile in return, MaryJane felt hope flicker in her heart. Maybe there was still a chance to save their relationship. Rick felt better as he saw the two smile at each other and it was relieving to see that Katie didn't put up a fight like he thought she would. Daryl squeezed MJ's hand, proud of her for doing something he knew he could never do. Forgiveness wasn't something he gave easily. He was the one to hold the grudges. Now it was strange to see MaryJane be the one to withhold any form of mercy. She'd always easily forgive someone, even if they hurt her physically. That was her way of moving on, but now in the present, she wasn't as eager. That was one change he noticed in her since the world went to hell. She wasn't as sweet as she used to be. She _was_ sweet, but almost in a bitter way. It was hard for Daryl to explain or put words to but, all he could really be for sure of is that she had an edge to her, a part of her that has toughened up. In this day and age, she must've realized that not everything can be forgiven and forgotten easily. She was hardly the girl he knew in high school...and the girl he fell in love with. Rick's authoritative voice broke the tracker from his thoughts, making him focus on the next step for the day.

"In the events of what's happened, Hershel, Con and I feel it necessary for everyone to take it easy today. This isn't something that can be swept under the rug. Everyone needs to take the time to mourn Jeremy. While, I know that feelings towards him weren't the best for most—" Most everyone out their heads down in shame or bitterness "—but even then a life was still lost. We are one man short now and while I'm confident that we'll still endure, we can't forget that he was still one of us. He was just troubled and we've all witnessed how this world can change a man from being good into a madman. If you feel necessary to still go about the chores then feel free, but no one will be judged for wanting time to mourn."

MaryJane swallowed and lowered her eyes to the table in thought. Should she mourn? He was her friend after all.

"Daryl, I need you and Glenn to take Carl to go take out the walkers on the fence out front. Startin' ta build up again."

Her lover nodded and MaryJane's heart fell. Duty called.

"Thank ya everyone." Rick thanked, inclining his head to the people in the room.

Slim, Bev, Glenn, Maggie and Hershel left the room moments later, Con lifting Katie from her chair to take her away where it was obvious she would need time alone. The silver haired Southern man gave MaryJane a small smile as he put his arm around his wife's shoulder. He patted Rick's shoulder as he passed, nodding to the Dixon brothers before disappearing out the door. Beth leaned around Merle to smile at MaryJane who stood, pulling Daryl up with her. The tracker tightened his hold on her fingers as they started to grow lose in his and when she stopped to wait for Beth and Merle, he pressed his chest against her back, turning his hand so that his palmed rested over the top of her hand. Rick smiled at the affection, glad to see that softer side his surrogate brother. MaryJane leaned against his chest, feeling his large hand curl around her hip. Merle stood, placing his arm around Beth's waist, uncaring that Rick was still in the room. It was seeing the Dixon brothers and their arms curled around their women that Rick felt a pang of loneliness and envy. He missed Lori, or just having a significant other to stand by his side.

"That went better than anticipated." Beth beamed, cheerfully.

MaryJane was uplifted by the ease of the conversation, but felt that it wasn't fully resolved, the situation wasn't resolved. She still felt miles away from Katie despite the gentle moments exchanged through soft looks and smiles.

"Hell yea, it did. I expected Katie ta fuckin' scream 'er lungs out." Merle nodded, smirking as Beth's arm wound around his waist.

"I think she's startin' ta come ta terms with what's happened." Rick rationalized softly, looking mostly to the woman in Daryl's arms.

Daryl spoke up. "She took tha news 'bout Jeremy's optin' out hard."

"That's fer _damned_ sure." Merle huffed.

"So, what now?" Whiskey eyes asked the leader of the Atlanta group.

Rick considered the question, glancing at the wall before answering. "We do as planned, give e'eryone a day ta mourn, and then we'll see where we all stand. It's all we _can _do."

Seeing the logic, MaryJane nodded in agreement. Daryl's hand squeezed her hip and she turned her head to the side, where she felt Daryl's lips gently touch the side of her head briefly.

"I should talk to Katie." She sighed.

"That may be a good idea, MaryJane. If anyone can give 'er closure it's you and Con. Mostly you, though." The blonde teen approved.

MaryJane met her eyes and saw the comfort and encouragement there. Beth was a good friend and MJ felt more than blessed to have her.

Merle's eyes narrowed on MaryJane warningly. "Jus' be careful. She ain' rightly stable now. I'd wait."

"That's true. Give 'er some time ta think e'erythin' through." The sheriff's deputy concurred.

"Yeah, I agree. I'm just so on edge and have been…I just want it all over with." The former school teacher murmured with a hint of melancholy.

"It will be. Jus' gotta wait a little while longer." Daryl replied, his voice dropping a few octaves to whisper into her ear.

Her lengthening bangs bounced as she bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

"Come outside when ya can, Daryl, Carl'll be waitin'." Rick said, as he started walking towards the exit.

MaryJane felt Daryl nod behind her and the cop left.

"I better go relieve Emily from Judith." Beth commented reluctantly.

"I'll go with you. I haven't seen the boys in a while."

"Better remedy that, little brotha. Can't be neglectin' yer woman." Merle smirked devilishly, winking at MaryJane perversely.

The small blonde smacked his arm and she swore she saw Daryl's cheek grow pink, but he just gave Merle and icy glare. MaryJane smiled, giggling, the noise sounding like angels singing to Daryl and he pulled her tighter against him in response. He loved her so much and even more so when she laughed.

"You're a nut, Merle." MaryJane chuckled.

"I know." He grinned happily, like a little kid.

Beth stepped from the one-handed man's arm and went to MaryJane who gave Daryl's hand a squeeze before pulling her fingers from his and stepping away from the intoxicating warmth of his body regretfully. The tracker swallowed back a lump in his throat as the light of his life moved away from his embrace, already missing her. He internally berated himself for acting like he did in his youth, desperately dependent on her, her love and strength. Yet, he liked it when she doted on him in ways he'd never been treated. Realizing that it was inevitable, Daryl sighed, a sign that Merle silently took and began joking with Beth, ushering her from the room to give the tracker and MaryJane a few moments alone. The youngest Dixon's woman watched the odd couple leave, shaking her head as Merle said something that made the blonde giggle. When their voices faded, she turned back to Daryl who placed his hands on her hips and stepped towards her, instantly resting his forehead on hers, letting out a heavy breath of contentment.

"Thank you, for being here for me, Daryl. It means so much to me."

"Where else am I gonna be?" He replied, matter-of-factly.

MaryJane bit her bottom lip, feeling foolish, but not regretting thanking him.

"Still..." She began. "...I'm just grateful I have you and that you willingly stay with me in situations like that."

Daryl held back a grimace. She meant well by what she was going on about, but it wasn't at all necessary. He cared about her, deeply and he wasn't going to half-ass how he showed it. Yet, she was always extremely polite when it came to thanking people that helped her out in a big situation or problem. The tracker should've been used to it by now, but it still aggravated him that she has to do it to _him_. He was always set with her, she was his, the one thing he wanted most in this world. He would do anything for her and she didn't have to thank him for it either.

"Ya don't 'ave ta thank me, MaryJane. I'm with ya 'cause I wanna be and I ain't gonna leave ya when time's get tough. That ain't who I am."

Somehow, she realized that she offended him just a smidgen and her mind was quick to understand why, but she didn't say anything, only opened her eyes to look into his and smile at him.

"Same goes for me."

A soft look filled his usually hard eyes and her heart skipped a beat in response. The hands on her hips wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. She embraced him back, holding him tightly against her as she kept her forehead firm on his. They stood there like that for a few moments before Daryl sighed heavily.

"Gotta go."

Grief plummeted in her heart.

"I know. Carl probably needs you." She pulled away, Daryl frowning at the motion. "Be careful. I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded, giving her a small smile. He loosened his arms until they fell away from her. MaryJane grabbed the lapel of his jacket to balance her as she lifted on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his briefly. Daryl responded in kind, relishing in the feel of her gentle lips against his. It was too soon for both of them when MaryJane pulled back, licking her lips to take in the remnants of his taste.

"Be safe."

He nodded, his face straight, clearly showing his desire. She gave him a smile before taking his hand and leading him back towards the cell block.

* * *

The passage of time was slow, especially for MaryJane, even with Daryl's presence she couldn't help but think God was purposefully prolonging time. Why, she knew not, but she wanted it to end. She thought that after the group and Katie knowing about what happened to Jeremy, the weight would vanish. For a while it had, but when she was alone, it was still there. That night she got very little sleep, glad that Daryl was sound asleep behind her and getting rest, his face buried into the back of her neck, his arms wrapped securely around her. She felt his heavy breaths against her back as his chest moved up and down in slumber. Her thoughts were blank, but something subconscious kept her mind alert and body restless.

_I really am a worry wart. _She thought bitterly.

When she finally passed out and woke again, she counted her hours and was disturbed to find that she only acquired three hours of rest. The prison wasn't silent like she thought it would be since it was supposed to be a day of mourning. Carol and Bev were cooking breakfast, Charlie, Slim, and Glenn were walking the fences, Michonne and Maggie were in the watch tower, Merle was helping Beth take dry laundry down and Carl was babysitting his sister with Emily who had the boys outside playing. Con and Rick were standing at the main gate, inspecting the prison yard with watchful eyes, taking in the Eagle's Eye view. She followed Daryl, hand in his as they walked down into the kitchen, the tracker having immediately noticing MaryJane's tiredness, dark circles bruising the skin under her eyes. He and Carol shared a concerned glance, but didn't say anything. Daryl had to go talk to Rick about the next run into town they were needing to make. He sat MaryJane down in a chair and kissed her head affectionately.

"I'll see ya. Be safe." He whispered to her.

She nodded, offering him a tired smile. He didn't buy her assuring expression and gave Carol a pleading look. The pixie hair styled woman nodded and he walked from the room, hoping that something wasn't wrong health wise. MaryJane felt like lying her head on the table and going to sleep, but the thought made guilt pit in her gut. She already felt like a burden. Carol passed her some oatmeal and when she finished nearly all she stood, deciding to go give Beth and Merle a hand.

"Where're you going?" Carol's voice inquired from behind her.

Turning around, partially startled, MaryJane winced at how tired her voice sounded. "I was gonna go help Beth and Merle with the laundry."

Bev gave her a sad look. "Ya look really tired, MJ. Ya should take it easy."

Whiskey eyes regarded the two older women. "No…I really should go help."

"Honey," Carol sighed. "Ya look dead on your feet. Did you sleep at all last night?"

A streak of annoyed frustration stoked angrily in her. They meant well, she knew, but it was getting really tiring to see and hear everyone worrying over her like she was a child. She was a big girl!

"Just leave it, okay!" She asked, surprised by how curt her tone was.

Carol and Bev wore identical expressions of surprise. Before, she would've apologized on the spot for snapping, but she was tired of apologizing. She was just tired of _everything_. She was exhausted of seeing people look at her with pity, even act different around her, treating her with kid gloves. They all felt sorry for her, but she didn't want their pity anymore. She didn't want their apologies. It was over now, her problems were her own now. The short woman didn't want to rely on Carol or Rick or Merle for anything anymore. She wanted to be alone, to be able to worry on her own. She just wanted to be treated like everyone else now. She wanted to be regarded as someone who could take care of themselves, not someone that needed a babysitter.

But mostly, she was tired of being weak.

MaryJane felt tears well up in her eyes. It was obvious she'd never be able to stop crying. Moving her watery gaze between the two of them, not feeling the regret she should've.

"I don't want your sympathy! Or your speeches, okay? I'm tired of being treated like a weak link! Just because something bad happens to me everyone has to baby me or treat me differently! I'm tired of it! You guys don't have to go to pieces just because I didn't sleep very well! I'll survive it! While, I'm touched by everyone's concern I'm tired of being treated like I'm still a victim! I'm not…I'm not…" MaryJane sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she yelled at the two women.

Carol saw what was going on instantly. She was having a miniature breakdown, she knew because she had plenty in the past, especially when she lost Sophia. She knew exactly what was going on inside her head. Carol had considered herself the weak one of the group after Ed and Sophia died. She felt extremely weak, feeling like the most beaten and bruised victim in the entire world. Then, she finally had enough and got strong, worked to get stronger, to become someone who needed no sympathy. An independent woman. MaryJane was having that epiphany, she just didn't know it. Feeling her own tears pull forth at how similar they were, Carol approached her, eyes never leaving her.

"Oh, MaryJane…I know…I know you're tired. I _know_." She held her arms out and grabbed MaryJane's trembling ones gently, looking her in the eyes. "You're so strong to admit this. I'm so glad you finally see that you _aren't_ a victim."

Bev watched on, hands over her mouth as she contained her quiet sniffles.

"I'll help you." Carol promised, MJ's lips parting as she heard the words she wanted to hear. "I can help you become stronger. I've been where you are. You know I have. We can do this together."

MaryJane thought she didn't want any help from anybody, but as she gazed into Carol's blue eyes and recalled the story of her life, she knew that this was the right person to have spoken to. If anyone understood what was going on inside her head, Carol was the one. Through her tears she searched the cook's eyes for a few moments, feeling the strength her being was emitting to her.

"Thank you, Carol. Thank you." She breathed.

Carol's eyes widened when MaryJane threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly. The one time mother was suddenly reminded of how Sophia used to cling to her when she hugged her before going to school. It was wrong to unexpectedly compare her to a child, but her grip was desperate and in need.

"I'll make you strong, MaryJane. We'll chase the ghosts away together."

* * *

**Some character development for MaryJane and I'm excited that it tied together as it did. Did it turn out making sense for you all? If not, I can try to change some parts. While, for a while in the beginning of discovering the Walking Dead I was not a Carol fan, but after this season I am very much on Team Carol and I've got a great respect for her now for how strong and bad ass she is. I love her character and how she's changed to adapt to the Walking Dead world and I instantly saw room for MaryJane to do that as well. And we all know that she's still extremely sweet and soft in many aspects, so I saw fit for her to grow in strength mentally, emotionally, and physically.**

**How will Daryl handle this raging epiphany? How will Merle and Beth react? **

**Also, who all was pleased with the Season 5 finale? I was, but for a moment I thought Daryl was lost to us. Though, he prevails! I am so excited for October, but I'm not in any hurry for the fall to get here. I think I can survive by watching the show on Netflix to get my Daryl fix. **

Expect an update within two weeks, but maybe if I'm lucky and get time and buckle down I can get it done earlier, but I cannot make that promise. Sometimes I get Writer's Block or have no real inspiration to kick myself to write. I'm so close to finishing this story that I should be in a hurry to get the chapters written. Alas, my brain doesn't work that way.

**Please review! I love feedback!**

**Happy Writing!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Well...ahem...how goes? Has it been over six months since I posted last. Ah, so it is! Time flies by when you have fun! Not really. It was hardly fun for me. I have the usual excuses, life, school, jobs, but in my defense they are all very credible excuses. I apologize profusely for the gap of time since my last update. I hadn't forgotten about this story, it had been playing on my mind and with watching the new season my love for Daryl has only grown. I wanted to visit him again in this story once again since inspiration had me going, especially from Sunday night's episode. I'm looking forward to next week! While this chapter is shorter, I wanted to reintroduce back into where I left off and not drown you with details. I think it will suffice for now. **

**Like I said months ago, there is only a few chapters left in this story and I hope to have a calm resolution and be done with it before the new year that way I can start on my others. My next WD fic will be called "House of the Rising Sun" and, of course, it's a Daryl/Oc and the Oc...she is very interesting and I find her very amusing in her lonely state of madness. It has been on my mind since after starting Blackbird Song and even now I'm already planning ahead. I think my readers will enjoy her. Anyway, read on and please don't hate me for being absent for so long.**

**Disclaimer: You all know the drill by now. I own nothing you recognize or the people you know. I wish I owned the Walking Dead. I'd bring Merle back and save Hershel. That's just me. **

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_"__I'll make you strong, MaryJane. We'll chase the ghosts away together."_

MaryJane replayed Carol's words in her head, finding herself clinging to the promise in them. She was relieved that Carol understood why she snapped as she did, knowing what the tortuous guilt felt like. Soon, Carol promised, she would teach MaryJane anything and everything she wanted to know, including fighting and self-defense. While, MaryJane had some training in taking down a walker, she knew she was in way over her head should two or three come at her. Hell, she only shot a gun once and it was in a panic. The only real weapon she ever shot was Daryl's crossbow when they were teenagers. Her parents had shielded her from guns and rifles, none of them being activists for weapons. Her father was more vigilante, Batman-like. Hurt but never kill. He was serious about the ideology because he was a black belt in Aikido. Now, MaryJane was wishing she'd gone to a few of his classes with him.

Though, the start of her training wouldn't being until after the whole deal with Jeremy's suicide blew over. Besides, MaryJane was still needing to talk to Katie and settle the matter once and for all. The older woman was no doubt hidden away in her shared cell, thinking and rethinking the entire situation as deeply as she could. The ball was in her court now. MaryJane did as she planned and helped Beth and one-handed Merle with the laundry, the poor guy unable to fold clothes properly which soured his mood and made the girls laugh. Throughout the day, everyone kept mostly to themselves, especially Con who was no doubt at odds with his wife and doing everything in his power to give her space. He needed it too, that much was obvious. The prison was still crackling with activity, only a small cloud hanging over their mood, reminding them when they got too happy that it was still not the best time to allow it to show. There were still some that were deeply affected by Jeremy, his betrayal and his death. No doubt it all would still burn in their hearts for the rest of their days.

Beth and MaryJane traded slots with Emily and Carl to babysit the kids, keeping their watchful eyes on the little boys as they rough-housed on the ground, and wrestling. The girls had to shush them at times, reminding them that more of the monsters would come if they got too loud. It was a little unnecessary, but they wanted to be safe rather than sorry. Judith sat happily in MaryJane's lap, babbling away and grabbing the ends of her hair at time, studying the strange tendrils. Beth sat cross-legged beside her, tearing the long strands of the overgrown grass and tossing them into a pile, making a small patch of shorter grass.

"You alright?" She asked after letting nature command their attention.

Glancing down at her at her sudden question, MaryJane just looked away, smoothing Judith's hair on her head.

"Yeah…why?"

Beth shrugged, wanting to appear nonchalant. "No reason…ya jus' seem preoccupied is all…and Merle wanted me ta ask."

Chuckling at the added part about Merle, MaryJane grinned. "No surprises there." After a moment, she sighed, deciding that she would find out eventually. "I kinda snapped at Carol and Bev earlier."

The half-woman, half-kid's brows furrowed, lips parted. "Why?"

MaryJane licked her dry bottom lips, shaking her knee to bounce Judith for a little while. "I just got tired of everyone asking me if I was okay, looking at me and treating me differently because of what Jeremy put me through and what he did to the prison."

Beth opened her mouth to deny it all, but closed it when MaryJane cut her off.

"Don't deny it, Beth, I know you've noticed it too. I know Merle and Daryl both have but didn't want to say anything in fear of upsetting me. I don't blame them, but it didn't really sink in until today when Carol asked if I was alright. I snapped and when I explained myself she told me she understood what it felt like to be considered the weak one, someone that was expected to break whenever any bad thing happened and I admit that I _have_ been that person. I'm surprised that I even lasted this long."

"Oh, MaryJane!" Beth exclaimed, placing a hand on her arm comfortingly.

"I just…I wanna get strong. I want to go on runs again. I want to carry a gun and protect the group. I want to be stronger than I am now. I've let Jeremy and his actions rule and weaken me. I can't continue to do that. I've gotta let it make me stronger and move on."

"And you _will_." The sweet blonde encouraged, beaming up at her.

MaryJane felt her heart grow warm at her smile, feeling so blessed to have this young girl as her best friend.

"I hope so."

Eager to hear more, Beth moved to sit on her knees, turning her body to face the side of hers.

"So, who's gonna train ya? Merle? He trained me and I know he can train ya ta be as good as him and Daryl."

MaryJane shook her head and Beth inquired as to who.

"Carol."

"Who else better?" Beth nodded. "You guys have been in pretty similar situations. She's a great teacher. When are ya'll gonna start?"

"As soon as I talk with Katie about Jeremy. That's hanging over my head right now and I want to have that distraction off my chest before Carol and I start. If I don't it'll affect my mental concentration."

It was understandable to the blonde. She knew that without mental discipline training to fight and shoot guns would be a moot point. When Merle was training her she had mental breakdowns because she was too scared and couldn't reign her mind in away from the negatives. It was all mental, she could agree.

"I wish you luck on talking to Katie. I know it won't be easy for either of you…but maybe she's realized that this was for the best, that Jeremy wasn't at all right." Beth hoped for MaryJane.

"Me too…" The older woman sighed.

Telling Daryl about MaryJane's decision to start training was taken better than MJ expected. He was very much for the idea, but still appearing very chill. Daryl knew it would finally hit his woman that she was stronger than what she had been and she had the potential to become a skilled fighter and gun wielder. While, he was a little jealous that Carol was going to teach her, he knew he wouldn't have the time to and he felt comfortable in leaving MaryJane in his friend's capable hands. She would train his Northern star well and he was damned proud to see her eagerness to be trained and strengthen herself. Her desire to better herself in any way was something about her he loved. She never wanted to stop learning. She had gone into great detail with him that night about the revelation she had over her reasoning to want to learn to shoot a gun and take down a walker with quicker reflexes. Of course, he had known all of what she spoke of, having already seen it in her and thought it all himself, but it was somewhat relieving to hear it from her own mouth. He doubted he'd stop worrying, but now his concern could be somewhat alleviated.

The next morning was the same as the one before, nobody was really talking unless they were spoken to or needed to and when they did it was just the passing of information. After Daryl left to check the fences, MaryJane went on her lone mission to find Katie, asking a few people if they had any as to where she might be. Once she began searching, she found her in the first place she looked, Con's cell he shared with Katie. The older woman was sitting on her bunk, staring at her hands and deep in thought.

"Katie?"

Startled, said woman jerked her head up, nearly releasing a yelp of surprise. When her eyes recognized MaryJane's face, a beaming smile spread across her face and she jumped from her seat and approached her.

"MaryJane! I'm so glad you came!" She exclaimed, hugging her without warning.

MaryJane stood stock still, shocked by the affection, but patted Katie's back to reciprocate, smiling weakly. Her mother figure released her, looking her over quickly.

"We need to talk, Katie."

She visibly deflated and nodded, sighing heavily. "You're right. Come on and sit down."

Awkward silence encompassed them, the other trying to decide the best way to start the conversation that could either end good or very badly.

"I stand by what I said a few days ago. About Jeremy and about my feelings towards him and what he did. I know you might prefer it if I forgave him, but in the world now forgiving is hard because so much tragedy is happening. There's nothing you can say or remind me about that will affect the way I feel about him. I just wanted you to know that and I understand if you can't agree with my decision, but it doesn't affect the way I feel about you. I still love you and there won't be a day when I'll stop…" The brunette trailed off, not sure if she should continue or leave it at that.

Katie listened thoughtfully to MaryJane and she only smiled when she finished. "I know, sweetie…I've had a lotta time ta think and rethink e'rything and I realized that I was out of line. I love Jeremy like he was my own and I guess my love and belief that he hadn't changed clouded my judgment. That's no excuse fer what I've said and done, but that was my logic about it. I should've rethought everything when even Con didn't stand beside me. He was sold on Jeremy and his evil doings, but a part of me still clung ta the idea that he was just lonely and didn't want ta lose a friend. I was completely out of line ta try and justify his actions against you 'cause what he did was wrong. You didn't deserve that…and I see now that he truly was ill…" She sighed. "…I know ya don't want to hear this after everything, but he r_eally_ did love you and he would've done anything for ya, but he went about it the wrong way and saw Daryl as something ta lose ya to."

"You're starting to justify him, Katie." MaryJane reminded and Katie bit her bottom lip in shame.

"I'm sorry. I just love ya all so much that I want to believe that everything you all do is going to the best for yourselves. Jeremy was sick, yes, there wasn't any help for him, yes, he crossed many lines, yes, but he was still human who loved you too much. I think you should see that as his biggest flaw, MaryJane, not his jealously or anger. He died because he loved ya too much and that clashed with a man who loved you more. I'm not blaming you for his death, he made his choice like you said and that's on his soul." Katie placed a hand on top of MaryJane's. "If it's best for you to forget, I understand, in fact I encourage it. He's gone now and he can't hurt ya or us again. He's in a better place now and with those he loves in heaven. And I know, that if he could say anything ta you he'd encourage ya ta forget and move on."

Nodding, MJ licked her lips. "That's what the old Jeremy would say."

Katie frowned mournfully. "Yeah…I'm so sorry for practically standing against you, MaryJane. That was never my intention."

"You just wanted to see the good in him. I get that." MaryJane sympathized, turning her hand around to clutch Katie's. "Daryl and I made that connection a long time ago. Despite the evils he did you still loved him as your son and to me that's the best thing he destroyed. But did our words at his admittances give you a change of heart towards him?"

"Yeah, it did, but I guess I just didn't want ta believe it, that that sweet boy could do such terrible things, have such malicious thoughts and would want to kill us…after I left to think I realized that I hardly knew him. Almost a whole year of surviving with him I never truly knew him. None of us did."

"This world brings out the real person inside of each of us." The whiskey eyed woman said wisely.

The frown in Katie's face only depended. "Agreed…I just hate it that it had to be one of ours that turned that way."

MaryJane just shrugged heedlessly, looking less than saddened or sympathetic by her lamentation. "It's gotta be somebody."

"You've changed, MaryJane," Katie murmured woefully.

"After your best friend betrays you in the worst way and tries to kill your family and friends…ya kinda lose faith and sympathy." The younger woman shot back icily, her warm eyes cold.

Katie looked away from her, her cheeks growing warm as she flushed at the truth and for a moment, MaryJane reflected and realized what she said had been a little cold.

"But for what it's worth…" She began with more warmth than before. "…the dead rising up to eat the living has to be the biggest factor in us changing."

While, it wasn't smile worthy, Katie nodded, smiling a little at her poor attempt to cheer her up.

MaryJane bit the inside of her cheek before speaking again. "And I think it's time to forget and move on..."

Hope had the older woman's eyes lifting and baring into hers.

"…and it's not just me that needs to forget…you do, Con does…we all do…and it's time to move on from it, we can't be weak about it anymore. We can't be weak about anything in the world now. We have to pick up and move on unless we wanna die…and I don't know about you, but I don't want to die…not yet."

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, both contemplating what was said, one hoping to convince the other of the cold hard truth. Tears began to re-glisten in Katie's eyes and MaryJane saw that despite their bared feelings it would be hard for Katie to just forget on move on. She'd already expected it, but she hoped that she would eventually and this was a good start to it. Water began to drip down her cheeks and she smiled weakly at the young woman beside her.

"I'll try, MaryJane…as God as my witness I'll try. I wanna forget too, but ya know me, I form emotional attachments too quickly and they're too strong. I promise you that he'll be put ta rest and we ain't never gonna speak of him again. I know that's what ya need ta move on. Ya have Daryl and he loves ya…that's all ya need, MaryJane, ya gotta life after Jeremy."

MaryJane felt her own, involuntary tear slip down her cheek and she sniffed, swallowing the lump in her throat. She wiped the drop away, feeling another getting ready to breach the surface. Katie reached out and cupped MaryJane's face gently, her thumb wiping the second tear away as it fell.

"I love ya, MaryJane, you're so beautiful and kind…don't lose that…no matter what's happened or gonna happen don't lose your kindness. Still have faith in some people, they ain't all bad."

MaryJane bit her bottom lip apprehensively before nodding. "I've tried and I'm gonns keep trying…but things are gonna be different for me, Katie. I'm gonna stand on my own two feet and take a real part in this group. I wanna be more than just a babysitter or stuck doing chores. I wanna be like Carol, able to switch from mother hen to hard protector and walker killer. I'm tired of being weak and everybody else looking out for me. For once…I'm gonna look out for them."

Katie dropped her hand and grabbed the two of hers, beaming brightly through her wet eyes. "That's great, sweetie! But ya were never weak, honey…ya was just more prone ta bein' the mother hen and makin' sure e'erybody was okay, but after what's happened I can understand why ya feel that way. I wish ya luck. Who's gonna help ya out?"

"Carol," The brunette answered with a hint of pride.

"Oh, she's very good." Katie grinned, thinking of the silver haired woman with fondness.

"I know, I think I'm very lucky she wanted to help me. I'm looking forward to it."

The greying older woman squeezed her hands. "Con and I will back ya one-hundred and ten percent, honey."

"Thanks…are we good now? I know there was some awkward tension between after…and I don't want it to keep the rift between us." MaryJane asked hopefully.

Katie smiled widely. "Of course we are! I'm so sorry it even happened in the first place. I hope you can forgive an old woman for her one track mind!"

MaryJane giggled. "I think I can."

After a moment of silence between them, Katie leaned forward and hugged her surrogate daughter and MaryJane hugged her back, tightly, relishing the warm embrace of a mother figure. Neither wanted to break the meaningful hug, but they both pulled away, smiling at each other. MaryJane folded a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've heard that Daryl is planning to go on a run tomorrow." Katie commented and MaryJane nodded.

"Yep. I wish I could go with him, but I'm obviously not fully trained to where Daryl would let me. He doesn't wanna hear talk of me stepping outside the prison walls even if he's with me."

Katie grinned slyly at her. "Well, Daryl's a protective man by nature and even more so when it concerns ya. It's really heart warmin' ta watch ya two. He's in love with ya, MaryJane. He may think he can hide it, but when he looks a ya…hardly anyone's blind ta his feelin's."

MaryJane stared at Katie considerately, feeling her heart swell at the mention of Daryl and his affections for her. She felt her cheeks grow uncomfortably warm as well as she remembered the feel of his naked skin on hers and how she had the terrible urge to feel him again.

"I love him too, more than anything."

Katie patted her hands. "I know ya do. Now…how 'bout you and me go check on that little one? I'm sure Beth needs a hand."

Immediately nodding, MaryJane's heart bloomed at the thought of little Judith. Standing together, they walked from the cell and as the stale air of the prison hit MaryJane, it didn't smell stale, but fresh and another layer of weight was lifted from her shoulders. She felt nearly free again.

* * *

Bright and early the next morning, Carol and MaryJane started on her training, working her body mostly, strengthening her arms and teaching her positions of self-defense. She had kissed Daryl goodbye, making him promise her that he'd be careful and he just grunted and rubbed his knuckles against the back of her hand. Daryl left with Rick, Maggie and Michonne, a strong four person team and although MaryJane was deeply worried about him, she knew none of them would allow anything to happen to him. One day soon, she was positive, she would be able to protect him herself on a run.

Daryl rode in the passenger seat beside Rick who was driving a Subaru van and contemplated his course of action, but his mental plans were distracted when the ghostly feeling of her lips on his had his mind going blank and thinking only of that. He tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat and he was well aware that there was no point in trying to stop it. He was fucking head over heels for her. Running the side of his forefinger along his mustache, he contemplated how their lives would turn out, if she would be willing to fully stick with him and allow nothing to come between them again. It was stupid fears, of course, to think she would do differently, but everyone still had their doubts, even stupid ones. He was silent as usual and Rick passed him a curious glance, knowing Daryl when he was brooding and planning. After their cryptic conversation a few days before, Rick knew the tracker had something up his sleeve and he was wanting to find out just what the sneaky redneck was up to.

After a thirty mile journey, they reached a small town, looking the exact same as the last one they hit weeks earlier. Every town and city looked about the same, dead, deserted, lifeless and cold. Though, there wasn't anything dead there because for all the group knew there could be a herd of walkers locked inside one of the buildings. They were on full guard as they exited their car, all eyes darting all four directions suspiciously.

"Alright, Maggie, Michonne, ya'll hit the pharmacy, I'll check for more ammo and Daryl…see what ya can find." Rick planned, pointing in the direction of the stores.

Daryl nodded and started on his way. Maggie and Michonne went on their way, backpacks in hand. Rick headed towards the gun store, well aware that all the ammo might be gone, but there was no harm in checking. He eyed Daryl as the tracker wielded his bow and went around the corner, towards another row of stores. Grinning at the place the redneck was, he knocked on the door and waited for walkers, if there were any, to make an appearance.

Darting his blue eyes across the roads and in the dark stores, Daryl kept a close eye out for his destination. He didn't know if he'd find what he was looking for, but he kept his fingers crossed. Keeping his bow in a ready position if needed, he started walking along the sidewalk in front of the stores, glancing at the inner signs to see if they had what he was looking for. All of a sudden, there was a noise towards the road, near a dusty car. Lifting his bow and going onto the offensive, he approached it, seeing something press against the dusty window and his heart began to pound in his ears as he approached. As he rounded the back of the car, he lowered his bow, grimacing at the harmless walker within. The rotting corpse of a man with thinning hair silently growled from inside the car, completely locked off from the outside world. Deeming the body as harmless, he went back to his search.

As he quickened his stride, knowing he didn't have that much time. Moments later, his foot came down on some broken glass, the sound of it shattering into smaller pieces under his foot making him freeze and look down. Moving the bits around with the toe of his shoe, he looked up and over into the store the glass came from. The windows and door had all been broken out and the contents within was an easy thing to see why people would've broken into it.

_And out_. He echoed.

Triumph had him approaching the store, tapping on a window sill and waiting for a sign of life before entering. Most of the contents were missing and others strewn across the floor, the baubles having no meaning anymore. It gave Daryl a nostalgic feeling. How many men had come into that store looking at them, each one of them eventually would have gone to the perfect person? He stepped over what he could, knowing that each would have had some meaning to someone and went about on his search. His eyes scoured what was still remaining in the cases, leaning down at times to get a closer look of some. He didn't know how many times he rounded the room, looking at the same ones over and over again, feeling stuck.

_So this is what it feels like._ He sighed to himself.

He didn't realize it would be so hard. Goddamn. But it would be worth it, in the end it would be worth it. Sighing as he felt frustration wear on him, he resisted the urge to bang his head on the counter. Checking his watch, he realized he'd been at it for nearly forty minutes. What was so damned hard about picking something?!

He had to find the perfect one.

_Now I sound like a fucking fruitcake._

Taking a break and clearing his head, he went to another set of cases, gazing at the contents inside, whistling low to himself. He wondered how people could actually afford some of the shit they were getting themselves in to. His eyes spying what he liked, he jumped behind the counter and opened the case, picking out what he wanted. Returning back to the main floor, he sighed as he looked at the messy room, slowly trying to decide what he wanted to do. He knew he couldn't wait another run. He _had_ to make a decision that day. Scowling, he did another sweep of the room. MaryJane was a simple girl, but classy and didn't care for things that were extravagant, unlike her mother before her. She was more appreciative of the nonphysical things in life, but she had moments of weakness just like everybody else. Daryl grinned at the thought just as his eyes caught the sight of a momentary glimmer in the corner of his eyes, making him turn his head towards it. Like some kind of cliché beacon, he watched as it glistened near one of the broken windows. Stepping towards it to get a closer look, he was too focused in to notice a dark figure just outside. When he was within feet, he kneeled down and picked up what caught his attention and something inside him felt warm.

_So that's what it feels like._

Stuffing the object into his pocket, he grabbed a few more items he would need and left the shop. Contentment carried him as he climbed from the broken window, unaware that a pleased grin was hanging on the ends of his lips.

"So that's what ya were talkin' 'bout."

Daryl nearly leapt from his skin, his heart jolting as he jumped towards the sound, lifting his on instinct. When he looked down his aiming point and realized who it was, he jerked his bow up and cursed.

"God, Rick! Ya almost gave me a heart attack!" Daryl exclaimed roughly, feeling a hot flush against his cheeks.

Strangely enough he felt like a kid that was caught in a lie and he had no reason to, but the devious grin on Rick's face made him feel weirdly exposed and less in control of a situation he thought he was in total control of. And as his friend kept smirking at him like a mad man the feeling only intensified and he felt backed into a corner, making him begin to fidget in his spot, avoiding Rick's eyes.

"So this is the new start you were talkin' 'bout. God, she'll be over tha moon!" The leader exclaimed, a thrilled expression softening in his blue eyes.

While the former cop meant well, Daryl still felt resentful for Rick's actions of sneaking up on him and catching him in a secret. No one was supposed to know.

"Ya can't tell no one, Rick." He said lowly and seriously, finally able to look him in the eye, to see his confirmation.

Rick's smile only intensified and he nodded. "Of course! Yeah! I promise!"

Daryl saw the vow of silence in them and he nodded, knowing well that Rick wouldn't say anything.

"We ready ta go?" The tracker asked as he scanned the area around them.

With a nod from Rick, they headed back towards the car where Maggie and Michone were returning from their shops with full backpacks.

"We found some cute clothes for Judith, ones she can grow in to." Maggie commented as they loaded into the vehicle and Rick gave her a grateful response and Daryl stilled at their baby clothes talk, something inside of him slowly dying. He was momentarily tossed into his own subconscious thoughts that were attached to his deep, inner desires and what he saw was something he knew could never be.

MaryJane was standing inside their cell, hands cupped over her very pregnant belly, her beautiful face smiling down at the bump with such love it made Daryl jealous. She looked so radiant, her skin just glowed and sparkled in the dim light. His vision shifted to see MaryJane outside near the drying laundry that flowed in a light breeze, in her arms was a small bundle. She rocked on her heels and toes, humming softly to herself. She gazed down at the sleeping baby, their baby and he felt his heart explode with joy. He wanted to hug her, kiss her, promise her the moon, promise her protection forever and vow to be the best dad she knew he could be.

Something patting him brought him from the visions, he jerked back to reality and looked at Rick who was glancing strangely at him.

"Ya alright, Daryl?" He asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm good." He replied gravelly and turned his head to look out the window as Rick drove on.

Daryl sat in silent melancholy and he wondered if MaryJane had the same pit in her stomach as he did when he envisioned something as beautiful as having their own baby, but then realizing that it couldn't ever be. He cursed silently to himself. She should have all the babies she wanted! She should be married, have a two story house in a nice neighborhood, a dog, and a white picket fence! And those kids should be _his_! He should be sharing that life with her at that very moment and it got Daryl to thinking closely about what their lives would look like if they world hadn't gone to shit. Would they be together? Would they already have gotten married? Would they have a little ankle bitter running around their house? Would Daryl be actually making something of himself instead of staying with Merle and his drugs? Would Merle be with them? What would their lives look like? Would they have dinner parties and sleepovers for their kids? Damn, he knew well they'd have a movie night, read stories and Daryl wouldn't know how to even begin to follow in MaryJane's footsteps. She was a natural mother, but he wasn't a natural father. He'd slowly learn, but quickly enough he'd know what it was all about.

He imagined what his life would be like if they had a little girl, identical to MaryJane, but inherited his deep blue eyes. Just the image of her perfection in his mind made yearning curl in his gut. He could only imagine the times they'd have. He'd be a total sucker, so taken by her and she'd have him wrapped around her little finger. Or what if they had a little boy? Determination settler hard inside Daryl as he drew up the image of a handsome little boy that looked like him but has MaryJane's whiskey eyes. He'd be a damned better dad than his ever was. He'd learn him right! Teach him what he knew the right way! Take him hunting, camping, teach him about weapons, how to survive in the woods. He'd be there for his boy when he needed his father, be someone he can confide in, and eventually be the confidant that he tells to when he has his first crush. Oh, fuck, what would happen when his little girl brought a boy home? Oh dear, Jesus, no boys! No boyfriends! _Hell_ no! None! Daryl fixed the sneer that had formed in his face and just imagined something lighter, just the four of them...he, MaryJane and their son and daughter playing together outside. He could see himself giving his girl a piggy back ride while a laughing MaryJane and their boy wrestled in the yard as the dog bounced around them, barking in delight at their tussle. God, he wanted that more than ever.

Blinking, Daryl looked back into the world beyond his seat in the car and his eyes spotted a corpse walking in an old wheat field and his sweet, heavenly visions turned sour. They were sucked back into his subconscious like someone vacuuming up their carpet and the sneer he had removed returned as the cold hand of reality slapped him across the face.

Those were just dreams, lovely, pitiful..._stupid_ dreams.

He could give her something, though. He could give her what he had, all that he had. Himself. Maybe he couldn't give her the children or the life she deserved, but he'd damn well try and make her life as happy as he could. He'd do anything and everything to make her smile. He could offer himself to her and he hoped that would be enough for her. Maybe the kids would be possible...but not now, not while the Governor was out there and while the prison wasn't as strong as he was comfortable with. He wouldn't want his child growing up in the prison like Judith and Emily's boys were. No, he wanted better for his own, but the possibility of there being better was slim.

Daryl thought for a moment that maybe the kids in his mind were better off staying there, inside his head. They were safe there, not harm could befall them. They wouldn't ever cry or feel hurt or sadness or even be afraid. In his mind, they would always be happy and laughing, living life like it was the best thing ever, in safety and with parents who were perfect for them and wouldn't do no wrong. Yeah, they were safer there.

* * *

His thoughts were halfway between sweet and sour when they returned to the prison in mid-afternoon. His mood was lightly lifted as he caught sight of his beautiful woman waiting for him just inside the second gate, her brown eyes moving about the car anxiously. She looked tired, obviously worn out from Carol's training. He hoped the extra workout would help her sleep better at night as well. As he slipped from the car and approached her, his heart racing as a large, bright smile spread across her face, lighting her up like an angel from Heaven. God, she made him feel weak just from a smile. Unconsciously, a soft grin tugged at his own lips and he quickened his pace, unaware of Rick's watchful eyes. MaryJane hurried and met the tracker halfway, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips gently against his. Daryl suddenly forgot that he never usually showed affection of this nature in front of the groups, but the feel of her supple lips against his, her kiss loving and meant only for him made him say 'fuck it'. Everyone knew they were together and despite his reputation of being one of the toughest of the group, he realized that it didn't matter anymore. His place was known by the others and he knew it was permanent, his love for MaryJane wasn't going to change that for anyone, if anything, it only affirmed their trust and respect in him. He wasn't consumed by just survival, there was more to him and that 'more' took the form and name of MaryJane.

Daryl was a nervous wreck. While he was truly interested in what MaryJane was telling him about her training with Carol, he felt the burning in his pocket, screaming at him, the searing sensation making a knot form in his gut. He swallowed deeply as he gazed at his star as she rocked Judith, regaling him with what she did while he was gone. God, why was it so difficult?! Why did it have to be so—?! He hoped he wasn't losing his nerve. Maybe he was. MaryJane had that tendency on him, especially when he was feeling unworthy. Just to look at her was enough for anyone to see superiority over him. She was of good breeding, proper breeding, a beauty from a long line of beauties. Daryl was a mutt, bred from a long line of dirt and scum, the worst and lowliest of the breeds. He was the one who barked and got kicked in return, shunned for where he came from, thought of as nothing better than the dust beneath a boot. Yet, here he was, curled up, a tramp in love with a lady. The irony was almost pathetic to him. That's what they had been in high school. The lady and the tramp. He figured that if they had any name in school together it was that. That or the lady and the redneck.

And the irony actually grew sweeter with every look at her. The lady loved the tramp in return.

Suddenly he felt the weight in his pocket drop a little more and he grimaced, wishing it wouldn't do that. Though, it seemed that it was his own fault. He was losing his nerve, he knew it, and this was his punishment. It would bother him, haunt him until his balls grew back. If they ever did.

"Daryl? Sweetie?"

Jerking from his revere, the redneck shot his eyes back to focus on MaryJane, how gazed down at him with worry, Judith staring at him and for a second he swore she was annoyed with him.

"Sorry," He said quickly, feeling heat rush to his cheeks.

Now he felt like an asshole. Some supportive boyfriend he was being.

Boyfriend? Was that the right word? Lover? Maybe that was more accurate, but soon he hoped the title would be something more permanent...

"Are you ok?"

Daryl blinked, his vest pocket feeling like there was a brick weighing it down.

"I'm jus' a little tired...sounds like ya'll started out a'ight."

MaryJane studied him harder. He did look tired, his eyes moving in and out of focus at moments and she had begun to wonder if he was even listening. She knew better then to feel slighted and hurt because with his responsibilities she couldn't rely on him to be focused on her and only her. No doubt he was thinking about something for better security on the fences. She couldn't fault him for that.

Sitting down next to him with Judith, she cupped his cheek, making him turn his face towards her. She felt his head press harder against her touch, leaning into it.

"Why don't you go try and take a nap or cat nap then?"

Daryl shook his head. If only sleepiness were the problem.

_Goddammit, sack up, Darlene!_ He could practically hear Merle say it.

"Nah, I'm good."

MaryJane frowned slightly, curious as to what was bothering him. She could see it, something was on his mind and she desperately wanted to ask him about it, help alleviate whatever it was that was troubling him.

_He wouldn't tell me without forcing it from him_.

She let him be, not really wishing to disturb him and this thought process. If it was really of desperate importance, he would tell her...wouldn't he?

_Losing faith in him, are we Jenkins?_ Her subconscious taunted.

_No, of course not!_ She snapped back.

_Then why are you doubting him? _

_Because I'm scared. I don't wanna lose him. I love him_. MaryJane whispered internally.

_Suck it up, buttercup, he'll talk when he's ready. He always does. _

For once, MaryJane couldn't disagree with herself.

Giving him a comforting, warm smile, she leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"I love you, so much,"

Daryl gazed into her light brown eyes, wanting to drown in them forever, his soul alight at her profession of love. How he loved her!

"Me too,"

* * *

Daryl stalked the fence row, taking a crowbar to the walkers along the wall, satisfied as the metal slid through their skulls like butter. Bodies dropped with thuds and the elimination process of the undead was helping his current mindset. He had been looking for Con, deadest on doing everything right. It had been two days since the run and his pocket still weighed him down, or rather the object within. It was impatient, he was too and he was feeling the pressure. He wanted it, more than anything, he wanted MaryJane and he hated himself for acting the coward, for holding it off to try and build the courage to do so. It had him thinking like Merle.

Since when were Dixons pansy-ass cowards?

Dixons don't hesitate to get what they want.

God, he was hesitating, hesitating because he was scared, unsure, not of MaryJane, but if himself. Why, he didn't know. He knew what he wanted, so why was it so damned difficult?!

Fear. Fear of the unknown, not knowing whether they would live to see tomorrow. How long would it last?

_Gotta get this, Daryl, gotta do this. _

"Ya alright, son? Ya look pale."

Daryl looked over at the man he had been looking for, his hazel eyes appraising the tracker carefully and with a hint of concern. Con looked Daryl over carefully, the younger man looking like he was about to get attacked and killed.

Said man just nodded. "Yeah..."

Not fully believing, Con didn't reply and pulled out his Bowie knife, joining Daryl as they started to clear the fence row. After ten minutes or more the tracker felt his arms start to weigh heavily like they were made of lead and his abdomen seared his side suddenly, his arms falling to his side in defeat.

_Good God, man up, Dixon!_

What was the worst Con could do? What would he say? Would he really deny Daryl this?

Logic told him he wouldn't, but there was that self-doubt lingering in the back of his mind.

"Con, I need ta talk ta ya."

The silver haired rancher glanced over at the mysterious younger man and it startled him to see anxiety thinning his lips and making his eyes blink more than usual. Worry surfaced in the older man, worried that somehow down thing had gone wrong between him and MaryJane.

"Sure, son, e'erythin' a'ight?"

Daryl hesitantly walked closer until he was arm's length away from the man that was MaryJane's surrogate father. His heart rattled in his chest as he took in a deep breath, his feet desperate to shift. His nerves tightened the knot in his gut and his object in his pocket flared heat into his side, not allowing him any room to run away.

_Goddamn. Well, here goes nothin'._

Rick watched Daryl and Con talk from the entrance of the cell block, grinning wildly as he bounced Judith in his arms. Poor Daryl looked so tense and worried it was almost comical to the former deputy sheriff, never had he seen the man look so overrun with emotions. The former cop felt his jaw drop as Con suddenly pulled Daryl towards him, embracing the tracker. Daryl looked shell shocked, but patted the older man's shoulder awkwardly. The rancher pulled back moments later, nearly shaking one of Daryl's shoulders which Rick knew to be excitement. So, the discussion with Con went well, now it was on to the woman in question herself.

Looking down at his quickly growing baby girl, Rick smiled widely at her. "Things are gonna be changin' soon, darlin', change is a comin'."

* * *

**Not too shabby for more than a half year absence, I hope. As always, it's your judgement call. Like or dislike, let me know, but no flames are appreciated and will be deleted, only constructive criticism. **

**I do hope that you all can forgive me for I find it hard to forgive myself, but I have brushed my guilt off and shall press on! **

**Do be a dear and shoot me a review if it warrants your time. If not, favorite or follow if it was to your liking. **

**See you next time and hopefully I shan't be gone as long as I was!**

**Happy Writing!**


End file.
